Another Journey
by Isil'zha BLZ
Summary: The Elric brothers embark on another journey, but this time it's different than the ones they've been through before. A reimagining of the FMA story that combines elements from both anime to create what is (hopefully) the best of both worlds. 2003 meets Brotherhood. STORY COMPLETE.
1. Mother

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange.

In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth.

* * *

Hohenheim stood on the front porch of his house, staring up at the stars with a sad expression on his face. He held a suitcase in one hand and a photograph in the other.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Trisha asked sadly.

Hohenheim turned to look at his wife. "Yes. There's something that I have to do. I don't want to leave, but I want the world that our boys inherit to be a happier and safer world than the one we've known."

Trisha bowed her head. "I understand. I'll watch over them, and I'll wait for you to return."

They stared at each other for a few moments, savoring what would be the last time they saw each other for a long time. Then, Hohenheim stepped off the porch and began to walk away. He tucked the photograph inside one of his pockets and a solitary tear trailed down his face.

* * *

Time passed, and Trisha Elric did her best to raise her children right. She missed her husband greatly, but she did her best to hide her sadness.

She wasn't very successful, however, as both brothers noticed how her face would become downcast whenever their father was mentioned. They would never talk about it in front of her, but when they were by themselves, the topic came up from time to time.

One day, the two brothers, Edward and Alphonse, were sitting at the top of a hill that overlooked the countryside.

Al turned to look at his older brother. "Brother? Why are you so angry at Dad all the time?"

Ed glared at the ground. "C'mon. Why do you think? He ditched us."

He shifted his gaze up to the sky. "I can't say I hate him. I don't remember him enough. But when Mom thinks of him, she gets sad. That's reason enough not to like him."

Al looked away. "I guess."

After a pause, Al looked back toward his brother. "But you know, Mom said he was a really skilled alchemist. Maybe he's off doing something important."

"Yeah, maybe," Ed said dismissively.

After sitting for a minute, he suddenly stood up.

"What is it, brother?" Al asked.

"I was just thinking," Ed said. "If Dad was an alchemist, then wouldn't he have books about it in his study?"

"But," Al began uncertainly, "Mom doesn't like us going in there."

"Come on, we're just going to be doing some reading," Ed said, a small smile coming on to his face. "Besides, I've heard that alchemy can be used to do some pretty cool things."

He looked over his shoulder toward their house and grinned before taking off running.

"Hey!" Al called. "Wait for me!"

* * *

The next day, the two brothers went with their mother to the Rockbell residence. It was Winry's birthday and while it was a fairly small celebration, it was still a joyful event.

After Trisha, Pinako, and Winry's parents went into the back room to chat for a while, Ed and Al decided it was time to give Winry her present.

"So, where is it?" Winry asked curiously, looking around.

Ed glanced at his brother. "Ready, Al?"

Al nodded, and then opened the book he had brought with him to the party.

"Is that book the present?" Winry asked, looking slightly crestfallen.

Ed shook his head. "Nope, that's not it."

Using the book as a reference, Ed began to draw a transmutation circle on the floor while Al held it up for him to see.

"Hey, I'm bored," Winry complained.

"Just one more second, Winry," said Al.

A short time later, Ed completed the circle. He turned to Winry. "All right, we're done. What do you think, Winry?"

Winry looked at the circle with a frown. "I think that's a lousy present."

Ed laughed. "That's not the present. It's just an outline for one."

Al stepped forward and placed some raw materials he'd also brought with him in the center of the circle.

Ed and Al placed their hands on the circle and it began to glow with alchemic power.

Winry's eyes widened.

The material in the center of the circle began to shift and move as if being molded by a skilled potter. As the transmutation came close to completion, it took on a humanoid shape.

However, the sight of the almost complete transmutation frightened Winry, and she began to cry.

"Winry, what's wrong?" Al asked, a look of concern crossing his face. The two brothers left the circle and ran over to Winry's side.

Winry's crying attracted the attention of the adults and before long, all four of them came rushing into the room.

"What's going on here?" Pinako asked.

Trisha stepped forward and took in the scene. When her gaze came to rest on the transmutation circle, her eyes widened. She glanced back at the three children and saw her boys looking at her with uncertain expressions.

"Perhaps you two should wait outside for a few minutes," Trisha said gently.

"Okay," the brothers said, and slowly made their way to the door.

"Now, Winry," Winry's mother said, "What happened?"

Winry sniffled. "Ed and Al made that circle, and then they made a ghost appear out of nowhere. It was really scary!"

Pinako walked toward the transmutation circle and bent down to pick up what Ed and Al had made. "Well, it doesn't look much like a ghost to me, Winry."

Winry looked up and was surprised to see that Pinako was holding a doll, and it didn't look frightening at all. She rubbed her eyes. "That's what they made?"

"So it would seem." Pinako stared at the circle. "And it looks as though they used alchemy to do it."

Winry's father looked surprised. "They can use alchemy? At their age? Well, that's rather surprising."

He took the doll and held it out to his daughter. "They weren't trying to scare you, Winry," he said gently.

Winry's mother smiled. "Edward and Alphonse were just trying to do something special for you. That's all."

Winry stared at her parents, and then slowly reached out for the doll. After inspecting it closely and seeming satisfied that it wasn't actually a ghost, she held it closely.

"I'm sorry about this," Trisha said. "It was a misunderstanding."

"But no mistake of talent," Pinako said, eyeing the doll appraisingly. "You know, I've found that even the most gifted folks often give up before they do anything of real merit. But your boys have one heck of a start."

Trisha nodded. "I know, it's stunning. But they shouldn't know anything about alchemy."

Pinako shrugged. "Well they are his sons, after all."

A few minutes later, Trisha walked outside to where Ed and Al were sitting.

She smiled at them. "Winry's still a little spooked, but I think we managed to calm her down. In any case, it's getting rather late, so we'd better head back."

The two boys nodded. "Okay."

As they began to walk back to their house, Trisha noticed the book Al was carrying.

"Can I see that book?"

Al looked up at her, his face slightly nervous. "Uh, sure."

He handed it up to her, and she flipped through a few pages.

She glanced down curiously at her sons. "Okay, boys, no secrets. When did your dad teach you alchemy?"

Ed scoffed. "How can we learn from somebody who's never here?"

"We learned it from his book," Al said earnestly.

Trisha looked surprised. "You mean, you really understood it on your own?"

Ed and Al glanced at each other, and then simultaneously said, "Yeah, more or less."

Ed's expression became more worried. "So, are you upset with us?"

Trisha smiled. "You mean for using alchemy? No, Ed, I'm proud. I think I'll brag to everyone I know."

The boys' faces lit up, pleased that they had done something to make their mother happy.

From there, they dove more and more into the science of alchemy. The more they learned, the more their mom smiled. Winry was also impressed once she got over her initial shock, and for a while, the three children had a relatively happy and carefree childhood.

But the Elrics' father's absence still put a damper on things and while Winry got to see both of her parents much of the time, they also had to do a fair amount of traveling for their work and she missed them greatly whenever they were gone.

One day, they didn't come back when they were supposed to. A few days later, they found out why.

* * *

Al looked at Winry in disbelief. "What do you mean 'dead'?"

Winry paused in-between her sobs to give Al an exacerbated glare. "Don't be stupid, Al! They're plain dead. My mom and dad are dead!"

She rested her head back down on the table, sobbing into her arms.

Pinako's hands were shaking, the crumpled letter with the dreadful news held in her right hand.

"But, how?" Ed asked. "I thought they were just doctors."

Winry sniffled. "They went to be surgeons for the war in Ishval. There was a surprise attack."

Ed and Al glanced at each other then back at Winry, unsure of what to say.

"Winry…" Al slowly walked toward her. "Our dad's gone too, you know, but we make it okay."

Winry glared at him. "Shut up, you idiot! Your dad just ran off! My parents are both dead, they can't ever come back!"

"That's not necessarily true," Ed said quietly. "I read it in a book. There's this artificially made thing called a homunculus. It's sort of a living doll, without a mind to begin with. But some scholars believe that with alchemy, if you're willing to give up enough—"

"That's enough!" Pinako said sharply. "There'll be no talking like that in this house, you understand me? What you're talking of is strictly forbidden. Alchemy is not some magic, end-all answer to everything. That's why we automail engineers exist."

Ed scowled. "Backwards old bat," he muttered under his breath.

As they made their way back home, both brothers remained subdued. "You know, Winry's right," Ed said seriously. "She's already lost more than we ever will."

"Poor Winry," Al said sadly. "Can you imagine how that'd be?"

Ed froze, and looked up to see his mother outside in their front yard. She raised a hand in greeting.

Overcome with emotion, the two brothers ran to her and hugged her.

Trisha looked at the two boys in surprise. "What's the matter with you two? Come on, Ed, even you? My little man? What could be so bad?"

Ed sniffled. "Winry's parents are dead."

Trisha's eyes widened. "What?"

Al looked up at her. "There was a surprise attack, and now they're both gone."

Trisha put a hand over her mouth, her expression becoming shocked and horrified.

Ed clutched his mother more tightly. "And, we were just thinking how it would feel if you were gone too, and…"

Trisha knelt down and hugged her two boys. "I see. Well, I'm sure Winry will need all the support she can get right now. But don't you worry. I'm not planning to go anywhere. I promise."

* * *

A few months later, things had returned to a sense of normalcy. Winry eventually became relatively happy again, and the brothers continued to study alchemy.

Then, it all fell apart.

"Come on, Al!" Ed taunted. "You couldn't beat a snail with a broken leg!"

The two boys ran up to their house and opened the door. "Hi, Mom!" Ed called out. "Sorry we're late!"

When she didn't respond, Ed frowned. "Mom?" Then he noticed her collapsed on the floor, and he became panicked.

"Mom!"

"Mother!" Al cried.

A short while later, a doctor arrived to check on her, and the prognosis was not good.

"We'll just have to wait." He looked seriously at the two boys. "I can tell you this isn't some sickness she contracted yesterday. She must have been dealing with this for years, not telling anyone."

Ed clenched his fists. "Mom…"

A week passed, and Trisha's condition only worsened. The boys had to watch in misery as she slowly slipped away from them.

At the end of the week, she looked carefully at her two sons.

"Your dad… He left us some money. I've never touched it. I was saving it for you boys. Use it, and take care of each other."

Ed smiled weakly. "Don't be silly. We'll use it with you."

She smiled warmly. "I'm so proud of you boys. Your beautiful alchemy…it reminded me of his."

She looked at them sadly. "When you see your father, tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to him."

She closed her eyes. "And…I'm sorry…I couldn't keep my promise…to you."

The hand that the brothers were holding went limp, and she breathed no more.

"Mom?" Ed said, tears in his eyes. "Mom!"

And that was it. The three children on the edge of Resembol were now orphans, and the future seemed frightening and uncertain.

After the somber affair that was Trisha Elric's funeral, Ed and Al stayed at her grave for a long time.

Al wiped his eyes. "Brother, I'm hungry. And I'm cold, too."

He looked at his older brother. "How are we gonna do this? How are we gonna live without her?"

Ed stood up and stared at the grave with a look of determination.

"We're not, Al. We're going to bring her back."

* * *

Author's Note: So let me clarify what this story is going to be. During this past year (2015) I watched both FMA shows for the first time, and I greatly enjoyed both, particularly Brotherhood. However, neither was perfect, and there were a number of things I felt that could have been better. Brotherhood had a rather mediocre beginning, and there were quite a number of interesting ideas in the first show that were not present in Brotherhood.

So this story is a rewrite of the series that will take aspects of both shows and put them together to create what is (hopefully) the best of both worlds.

Now, there are a few things to keep in mind. The overall plot will be most similar to that of Brotherhood, as I think Brotherhood had the stronger story. Characters that were exclusive to the first anime will appear here, but their backstory and character development will be tweaked to fit into Brotherhood's world.

The sequence of events will be presented in chronological order, at least where the Elric brothers are concerned. Also, I will attempt to maintain weekly updates, but I cannot guarantee this in the long term.

With all that in mind, I hope you enjoy this story, and thanks for reading.

Edit: I just got a beta reader to look through and proofread the different chapters. Thanks for the help Belletrist Word Salad.

Edit 2: This story has been done for a while, and after taking a break from fanfiction I'm going through and making a few edits to this story. Nothing too major, but I would like to polish it up a bit. This chapter didn't change much, and most probably won't change a whole lot, but some may have some more noticeable changes. Thanks again for reading.


	2. One is All and All is One

After the brothers resolved to bring their mother back, they studied alchemy harder than ever. They knew that what they wanted to do was much more difficult than transmuting a toy doll, and they needed to know as much as they could.

They didn't tell Winry and Pinako of their plans, knowing that they wouldn't approve, but Winry could tell they were up to something.

One afternoon, the three children were walking back to their homes from the main town. The sky was overcast, and rain looked inevitable.

"Why are you guys studying so hard all the time?" Winry asked. "What are you up to?"

Ed and Al glanced back at her. "Can't tell."

Ed ran ahead, a slight smirk on his face. "It's none of your business Winry."

Winry looked annoyed. "No fair, you guys are always hiding stuff from me."

Al smiled apologetically. "See you later Winry."

As the two brothers headed home, Winry called after them. "Hey, we're having stew tonight! Don't be late!"

"Okay!" Al called back.

"Great Winry." Ed said. "See ya then!"

As soon as they got back to their house, they once again dove into the books they had on alchemy. Most had been in their father's study, but a few were newer ones they'd purchased at the bookstore in Resembol.

As Ed began to read one of the new books, his eyes started to glaze over, as he could already tell that the book probably didn't contain anything he didn't already know.

Al looked at his brother. "You know, we do have limits brother. There's no way we can learn this whole thing on our own."

Ed set the book down. "I know."

Al looked out the window. "What we really need is someone who has more experience with this stuff. Someone who could show us how to do it, who could teach us. We need a teacher."

He glanced down at the pile of books. "I mean, there's no way we can learn everything just by reading books."

Ed nodded absently. "Yeah."

Al looked up thoughtfully. "You know, dad was a pretty good alchemist. If we could find him, maybe he could…"

"Don't bring him up." Ed said angrily. "We don't need any help from that bastard. It's his fault mom's dead!"

He curled his fist. "He didn't even come to her funeral."

Al looked sadly at his brother. "Well, maybe he didn't know, or maybe he was too far away."

"And that's another reason I don't want him." Ed said. "We have no idea where he is. He could be dead for all we know."

Ed flopped back down onto the floor. "Just forget him, okay?"

Al looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it.

After a few moments passed on in silence, Al looked back toward his brother.

"Ed...are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Of course." Ed said. "We just need to figure out the missing step in human alchemy."

He flipped through a book. "There's a fair amount of medical applications for alchemy, so it looks like they don't have any problems using it on people who are still alive. It's just bringing people back from the dead that's forbidden."

"But that's probably because it's so dangerous, and because no one's been able to do it right."

Al said, looking concerned. "Even if we do figure out the missing step, it's still forbidden."

Ed shook his head. "Don't worry about that Al. Alchemists centuries ago couldn't figure it out, so they slapped a forbidden label on it just so they wouldn't feel bad about their failure. But a lot of time has passed since it became a taboo. We can figure it out, I'm sure of it."

Ed looked at Al with determination. "We're going to bring her back, no matter what."

Al looked uncertain, but said nothing.

* * *

Later that day, they joined Winry and Pinako for dinner. The meal was a fairly happy occasion, but the weather outside was making them all nervous. In the late afternoon it had started to rain, and as the evening wore on the downpour became worse and worse.

One streak of lightning came close to the house, and the lights flickered.

Pinako looked worried. "I hope they can keep the river barricades intact."

Ed and Al looked at each other, then nodded, both having the same idea.

A few minutes later, they opened the door and ran outside into the storm.

"Boys!" Pinako cried. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to help!" Ed called back.

A short while later, they arrived at the river barricades. The people of the town were doing their best to pile up sandbags, but water was still leaking through, and the rain kept pouring down.

They walked over to a leak that was a ways away from the adults. They set a piece of paper with a transmutation circle on it onto the ground.

"Here goes." Ed said confidently.

He bent down and pressed his hands onto the circle.

A pillar of earth rose up and blocked the leak.

"We did it!" Ed said.

But just as they were about to move onto the next leak, water began to pour out of cracks in the rock, and before long the whole pillar broke apart as a torrent of water came rushing out. The water poured onto the ground and covered the transmutation circle.

The brothers hastily backed away from the incoming water.

"The circle washed away." Al said, distraught. "So now what?"

"Hey, who's that?" Ed said, noticing a woman he didn't recognize walking toward the barricades.

"Stand back." The woman said. "This could get a bit messy."

She clapped her hands together, and pressed them to the ground.

Gigantic pillars of earth began to rise, dwarfing the barricades and the brother's pillar into insignificance. Before long a massive wall overlooked the group of people, hiding the raging river from sight.

"No way." Ed said in disbelief. "She didn't use a transmutation circle. And she moved all that earth all at once."

The woman stood back up. "There. That should hold for a while."

One of the villagers stepped toward her. "I can't believe it. Who in the world are you?"

The woman turned around to face the group again. "My name's Izumi. And I'm just a house wife who was passing by."

Her face suddenly paled, and she coughed up blood.

A larger man stepped away from the crowd and kept her from falling over.

"Somebody get a doctor!" Someone cried.

Eager to show their gratitude, the group of villagers escorted Izumi to the local hospital, ignoring her protests that she was fine.

Ed grinned and turned to face his brother. "Al, I think we've found our teacher."

* * *

The next day, Ed and Al visited the hospital to see her.

A fair number of people were also seeing her, to thank her for her help and to make sure she was all right.

Eventually the boys were able to talk to her.

Ed smiled. "Hey there old lady."

Izumi glowered at the two boys, and smacked them away from her.

"Some friendly advice. Don't call me old."

Ed and Al looked up at her with scared expressions.

"We're sorry ma'am." Al said nervously.

The two boys renewed their resolve, and sat up in front of her.

"We want to be your apprentices." Ed said. "If you'll take us."

Izumi looked surprised. "Apprentices?"

Al nodded. "We can already do a little alchemy, but we need to know more."

"We want to be the best there is." Ed proclaimed.

Izumi shook her head. "No."

Ed looked crestfallen. "But why not?"

"I'm not looking to take on any students." Izumi replied. "And besides, I've got a store to run. I need to get back to Dublith."

She looked down and was bemused to see the two brothers clinging to her leg.

"Please take us with you." The brothers begged. "Make us your apprentices."

Izumi glowered at them and shook them off. "Oh shut up already."

She stared at them carefully. "What are you trying to accomplish by learning alchemy, just tell me that."

Ed and Al looked at each other. They knew they couldn't say their real reason, so thinking quickly, Ed told a half truth.

"We want to help others out, like what you did yesterday."

Izumi looked surprised, and her expression softened slightly.

"Do you have your parents permission?"

Ed and Al's eyes widened, and they looked at the ground with sadness.

"I'm afraid they have no parents." Pinako stepped forward.

Izumi looked at Pinako with a shocked expression.

"Their father left when they were very young, and their mother passed on not too long ago. I've been looking after them ever since."

Izumi looked back at the two boys and sighed. "How am I supposed to say no to that?"

She knelt down in front of them. "I'll give them one month. Do you mind if I take them with me for that long? I'll test them to see if they're even worth teaching alchemy to in the first place."

Pinako took out her pipe. "And what happens if you find out they aren't?"

"I'll send them back right away."

Al leaned forward. "But what if we pass? What'll happen then?"

Izumi looked at the brothers seriously, then gave them a soft smile. "Then we'll begin your alchemy training."

* * *

A few days later, the boys arrived with Izumi at the train station, ready to head for Dublith. Pinako and Winry came to see them off.

Ed grinned. "You guys realize we're not coming back in a month, right?"

Pinako smiled. "I knew you'd say that. Be safe, and behave yourselves!"

Before long the train began to move and headed off into the distance.

Winry looked after it sadly. Pinako put a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be all right, Winry. And they'll be back before you know it."

On the train, the two boys alternated between looking out at the passing countryside and chatting about their upcoming training. Izumi and her husband, Sig, remained quiet.

After a while, Al turned to face Izumi.

"You're really good at alchemy, aren't you? At the river, you didn't use a transmutation circle. Are you a state alchemist?"

Izumi glared at the two boys and raised her voice. "Of course not! I would never become one of the military's dogs, and neither should you!"

The two boys looked at her fearfully, and could already tell that they should avoid getting on her bad side.

After a few minutes, the brothers calmed down.

Al looked at his brother. "I wonder if dad can transmute without a circle."

Ed scowled. "Who cares."

Izumi looked at the boys. "Your dad's an alchemist?"

Al nodded. "Mom always said that we must have inherited our talents from him."

"And that's all he ever gave us." Ed muttered bitterly, his eyes staring disinterestedly out the window.

Izumi looked at Ed, then back at Al. "Pinako said that he left when you were very young."

Al nodded sadly. "Yeah. Mom never told us why he left. She just said that there was something he needed to do."

Al looked down. "I'm sure he wouldn't have left without a good reason."

"There's still no excuse." Ed said angrily. "If he'd come back, or at least visited once in a while, mom wouldn't have died."

Al shook his head, but said nothing. He and his brother had had this argument before, and in the end they decided to agree to disagree.

"It sounds like you were close to your mother."

Ed and Al looked sadly at the ground. "Yeah."

Izumi frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm sure it's something you don't like to talk about."

She looked at her husband sadly. Sig bowed his head.

* * *

A few days after arriving in Dublith, Izumi took them to an island in the middle of a large lake. This would be the location of their preliminary training.

"Here, take this." Izumi said, tossing something to Ed.

Ed caught it, and he looked surprised when he realized what it was. "A knife?"

Izumi looked seriously at the two boys. "This is an uninhabited island. There's no electricity, no wells, no shelter, no comforts of civilization. You two must survive on this island all by yourselves for one month."

Ed and Al looked shocked.

"Oh, and there is one very important rule. You aren't allowed to use any alchemy."

Ed and Al looked even more shocked. "What?!"

Izumi glowered at them. "And be warned, I will know if you break this rule."

Ed and Al looked nervously at her. "Yes ma'am."

Izumi began to walk back to the boat. "I'll come back to pick you up in one month. You're on your own until then."

Ed and Al looked at each other.

Izumi stepped into the boat, and turned around to face the two boys again. "There is one final thing."

She raised her hands. "One is all, and all is one. You must find out what that means. If you haven't figured it out by the time I come back, I'm sending you back to Resembol."

She sat down in the boat, and waved at the two boys as Sig began to row back to the other shore. "Bye!"

The boys stared in bewilderment at the receding boat, as this was not at all what they had expected from their training.

* * *

They spent most of the day exploring the island. Since it was going to be their home for the next month, becoming familiar with it seemed important.

When evening came they gathered several larger leaves and made a makeshift bed to try and get some sleep.

Ed looked up at the sky. "One is all and all is one, huh? Damn, that crazy lady sure gave us some weird homework. It doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah." Al agreed. "All is one and one is all, what's that mean?"

"Maybe it's a riddle. Sounds pretty stupid to me."

Al glanced at his brother. "Yeah, but she said if we don't find the answer we can't go through real training."

Ed remained silent for a few minutes. Then all at once he became angry.

"We were tricked into coming here by that crazy sadistic witch! What does this have to do with alchemy anyway?"

Ed paused as his stomach rumbled with hunger. He lay down with a defeated air.

"Let's sleep. We'll have to get up early tomorrow to look for something to eat."

Al nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

The next morning, they got up and walked through the forest of the island.

Near the area where they had slept they found a distinctive looking tree, and decided to use it to keep track of time. Ed made a single mark with the knife, indicating that they had been there one day.

Al looked at his brother uncertainly. "What if we aren't able to survive here. What will we do?"

"What can we do?" Ed replied. "Our ride isn't coming for another month. We'll just have to stay focused and do our best."

He cut down several vines. "First things first, we need food."

A little while later, they managed to catch a rabbit.

"Yes!" Al said, triumphantly holding up their catch. "My brother is a genius!"

Ed grinned. "Looks like these traps work even if you don't make them right."

The two stared at the struggling rabbit, their excitement fading away.

"So, how are we supposed to eat it?" Al asked uncertainly.

Ed grimaced, and pulled out the knife. "We'll have to kill it."

They walked up to the rabbit, and as they did so the rabbit looked up at them. It looked cute, and it's expression was earnest and fearful. It was enough to make the brothers feel guilty about even contemplating killing it.

Ed held the knife out to Al. "You do it."

Al looked back at Ed. "No, you don't understand. You have to do it. There's no way I could do it, I've never killed an animal before."

"I haven't either Al!"

"But that's no fair! You always make me do your dirty work!"

"I do not!"

With the two boys arguing, a fox took advantage of their distraction and snatched the rabbit. The boys looked up, dismayed at their catch getting away.

"Stop!" They both yelled, before immediately running after the fox.

"That's our rabbit!" Ed shouted.

As Ed drew near the fox, the fox dropped the rabbit, and leaped at Ed. Determined to protect itself and its meal, the fox bit down hard on the upper part of Ed's arm.

Ed screamed in pain, and the fox quickly made its escape.

"Brother!" Al cried. "Are you okay?"

Al knelt down to look at Ed's wound. "That bite looks bad."

"That stupid fox!" Ed yelled. Ignoring the pain in his arm, he got up and began running after the fox again.

They had trouble following its trail, and after some time came upon a fallen tree.

Ed winced with pain. "When we find that damn thing, I'm biting it back."

"Brother." Al said quietly.

Al was kneeling down and looking at something on the other side of the fallen tree. Curious, Ed knelt down beside him to see what Al was looking at.

They saw the fox, still carrying the now dead rabbit in its mouth. It set the rabbit just outside of a small hole beneath a large tree. A few seconds later, two smaller foxes poked their heads out into the open.

"It has babies." Ed said, surprised.

Al nodded. "I guess she's the mother."

Ed looked down, the pain in his arm no longer seeming to matter. He was still mad at the fox for biting him, but he could understand why it had attacked. It was a mother, and mothers would do anything to protect and provide. Seeing the fox looking after its babies reminded him of how his own mother used to look after them. Before…

Ed brushed the thought aside. They'd bring her back, and then everything would return to normal.

As the baby foxes started to tear into their meal, the two brothers began to look queasy at the rather gory sight.

"Maybe we should just switch to fish." Ed muttered.

Al tore off part of his shirt and used it as a makeshift bandage for Ed's injury. After that, they used the knife to makes themselves some fishing rods, and they sat on the edge of the island to wait for the chance to catch a fish. Much of the day went by as they waited, and they had no luck under the early evening.

Ed stared ahead with a ravenous expression. "I'm starting to wonder if foxes are edible."

Al smiled, though he also looked hungry. "Just be patient Ed."

A few minutes later, Al's line tugged back into the water, and they reeled in a fish big enough to feed them both.

"We got one!"

A short while later, they had a fire going, and the smell of cooking fish filled the air.

The two brother's ate their meal with enthusiasm, relishing their first triumph on the island.

* * *

Sig turned to face his wife. "I wonder if they're doing all right out there."

Izumi was sharpening a knife. "You know what they say, no teacher better than experience. This is the best way for them to learn the essentials of alchemy."

Izumi examined the knife critically. "If they don't learn anything from this, it means their talent as alchemists will be limited, and I'll have to give up on them as pupils."

She tossed the knife, and Sig deftly caught it.

He frowned. "It's not their education I'm worried about. Their lives could be in danger out there."

Izumi shook her head. "They aren't doing anything I haven't done. Besides, I sent Mason to keep an eye on them. He won't allow them to die."

She turned to her husband with a smile. "I may be a tough teacher, but I'm not heartless."

* * *

Before long the brothers grew accustomed to life on the island. They made weapons and tools out of branches using the knife, and were able to find food and shelter for themselves. The novelty of the experience was initially rather exciting.

But as time passed, they began to feel more and more miserable. Some days they weren't able to find food, and other days it rained so hard that they couldn't go looking for food.

On one such day, the two brothers were huddled inside the little hut they had constructed.

Ed stared dully at the ground. "So, why are we here again Al? I don't remember."

Al bowed his head. "Me either."

Ed looked up. "What do you think would happen if we died here?"

Al clenched his fists. "We can't! Winry and Aunt Pinako would be sad. And there are so many things I haven't done yet that I wanna do. It's just…"

Al screwed up his eyes, trying desperately not to cry. "I don't understand what this has to do with alchemy."

Al hunched over, burying his face in his arms. "I hate this. I want to go home."

Ed said nothing. His gaze drifted around the clearing just in front of him, which was being drenched in rain.

His eyes eventually settled on a dead cicada that was beneath a tree not far from where they were sitting. As he looked more closely, he noticed a swarm of ants around the corpse, breaking it down and carrying it away piece by piece.

Ed stared at it for a while, and then his eyes widened slightly.

 _Was that what she meant?_

* * *

Eventually the rain stopped, and the boys were able to resume their normal schedule on the island.

Seeing the dead Cicada sparked an idea in Ed, and as he and Al continued to live and work on the island, they slowly began to see what their teacher was trying to show them.

Near the end of the month, they talked over what they had learned.

Al looked at Ed. "So, you think you've figured out what one is all and all is one means?"

"Yeah." Ed looked at the tops of the trees above them. "If I died here, the world would continue on as if nothing happened."

Al nodded. "Because you're just a small part of it."

"Right." Ed said. "When something dies, the body remains. And the body is just a combination of different elements, nothing more. We're destined to be decomposed by bacteria and become nutrients for plants. If you follow the process further, those plants nourish herbivores.

"And those herbivores nourish carnivores." Al continued. "Even others like us. And though our bodies are gone, our lives keep moving through the system."

Ed stared up at the stars. "The great flow that maintains the universe. Call it the cycle of life, the course of nature. Each of us is just a small part of that current. One in the all. And yet without all the individual ones, the all can't exist. This world flows by following laws grander than we could ever imagine. To recognize that flow, and work within it, to decompose, and recreate…

Ed and Al held their hands up to the stars. "That is alchemy."

* * *

The end of the month came, and Izumi returned for the two boys.

Izumi looked carefully at them. "All right boys. Tell me what you've learned about one is all, and all is one."

"The all is the world." Al said.

"And the one is me." Ed finished.

Izumi contemplated this while the brothers waited nervously for her reaction.

After a moment, Izumi laughed. "All right then, let's begin your training."

* * *

After that, their training began in earnest. They not only learned a great deal about alchemy, but about many other subjects as well, including combat.

Izumi was not gentle, and there were times when the brothers wished they were back on the island. But for the most part they eagerly soaked up everything she had to teach them.

One day, during the fifth month of their training, Izumi had an unexpected visitor.

It was at the end of the morning, and the two boys were finishing their lessons.

"Very good." Izumi said, a small smile on her face. "You managed to put up a decent fight this time. Your stance still needs work though."

Ed and Al groaned as they felt various bruises all over their bodies. "Yes ma'am."

Izumi clapped her hands together. "Now, wash up, and we'll have some lunch."

"Students of yours?"

Izumi turned around, and for the first time the brothers saw their teacher look shocked.

An elderly woman walked up the front walkway. "I never thought I'd see the day when you would take on students, but it seems I was wrong."

Ed and Al stared at the new arrival.

"Who are you?" Al asked, curious.

Izumi looked down at Al, doing her best to brush aside her surprise. "This is the person who taught me alchemy."

"What?" Ed and Al said. They both looked back at the old woman.

"So you're teacher's teacher?" Ed asked excitedly.

The old woman laughed. "Yes, I suppose you could say I am. But I haven't been her teacher for a long time."

Izumi nodded stiffly. "It's good to see you again, Dante. It's been a while since your last visit. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh yes, thank you." Dante said. "The journey here was rather tiring."

Dante, Izumi, and the brothers entered Izumi's house.

Izumi looked at the two boys. "Why don't you two run along and wash up, okay?"

Getting the hint, the two brothers nodded. "Okay."

As soon as the boys left, the two women sat down at the table.

"So, did the people in Central ask you to check up on me again?"

Dante sighed. "Why must you always assume I'm up to something? Can't I just visit an old student of mine every once in a while?"

Izumi scowled. "You could, except that every so often someone from the military comes knocking at my door, asking me to become a state alchemist. And their visits almost always happen shortly after yours."

"I can't help it if Central wants to recruit you." Dante replied. "And can you blame them? You are a very talented alchemist."

"I know what my talents would be used for in the military." Izumi growled. "I don't want any part of that."

Dante shook her head. "You have such a narrow view of the world."

Dante looked at her former student a little sternly. "I didn't come here to argue with you, Izumi. I meant what I said when I just wanted to visit my old student."

Izumi closed her eyes. "Very well."

"Good." Dante smiled. "How is your condition doing?"

Izumi grimaced, and clutched her stomach. "It's doing all right. I still have moments of weakness when I overexert myself, but overall I'm doing fine."

"Yes. You must be doing better if you have enough energy to take on two pupils. Especially ones as young as that. Are they brothers?"

Izumi nodded. "Yes. I met them in Resembol."

Dante looked surprised. "Resembol? That's a long way from here."

"I was on a trip, and they happened to see some of my alchemy, and they begged me to teach them. I initially refused, but I ultimately changed my mind."

Dante looked thoughtful. "What did their parents have to say?"

Izumi looked down. "They don't have any. Their father left when they were very young, and their mother passed away a few months ago."

Dante looked sympathetic. "Oh my. That must have been hard for them."

Izumi nodded. "Yes. But I try to keep them busy so that they don't dwell on that. And it has been a pleasure to teach them. Despite how young they are, they're both very gifted alchemists."

Dante looked interested. "Is that so?"

Izumi looked sternly at her former mentor. "Don't even think of it."

Dante sighed. "Please, Izumi. Do you really think I would try to get two boys as young as them to join the military?"

Izumi leaned back. "I suppose not. But given how you cuddle up to the State…"

Dante shook her head. "And we're back on that again."

Dante stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality, Izumi. I won't intrude upon your life any longer for today. Good luck with those boys."

"Goodbye." Izumi said stiffly. Her eyes lingered on the door for several minutes after Dante left.

* * *

Their training complete, the two brothers decided it was time to head back to Resembol.

Izumi saw them off at the station. "You be careful boys. And come back sometime, okay?"

"We will!" Both boys shouted. "Thank you for everything you taught us!"

As the train whisked by the country, the two brothers could hardly wait to get home.

"We'll have so much to tell Winry and Pinako, won't we?" Al said.

Ed nodded. "Yeah. And soon, we'll be able to tell mom too."

* * *

Author's Note: So, so far things aren't too different from the canon, and they won't deviate much for a while, but I think it's still important to build my version of the story from the ground up, so that there will be context for when it does deviate more.

At this point Dante is not going to be playing a major role in the story yet, I'm just establishing that she exists and that she knows about Izumi and the Elric brothers.

As you could probably tell, I prefer how the original anime handled this story over brotherhood, but I am glad that brotherhood cut out the masked man, as I felt that part of the story was rather stupid.

Anyways, leave a review. Or don't, if you don't want to. But it'd be nice if you did.

Edit: Just some minor edits to this one.


	3. Sin

"Welcome home boys." Pinako said with a smile.

Ed and Al stepped off the train and onto the platform where Pinako and Winry were waiting for them.

"Did you guys have fun?" Winry asked.

Ed smiled wryly. "I wouldn't exactly call it fun, but we did learn a lot."

"She was tough, but she was a good teacher." Al said. "And she didn't just teach us about alchemy, she taught us all kinds of things."

"Hmmm." Pinako said. "Well, that's good. You two were neglecting your education unless it had something to do with alchemy, so it sounds like the last few months were good for you."

Ed nodded. "Yeah. It is good to be back, though."

Winry smiled. "Well, I'm glad you guys are back. It's been too quiet with you guys gone."

Pinako gestured for the three children to follow her. "Well, come on, we need to be heading back. We can talk along the way."

* * *

With their knowledge of alchemy greatly expanded, the brothers focused their attention on their goal; to complete a successful human transmutation and bring their mother back.

Ed made calculation after calculation, using his dad's notes and historical texts of previous transmutations as a base. Eventually, he came up with a transmutation circle that seemed perfect for what they wanted.

With that done, the brothers purchased the various ingredients they would need to complete the transmutation. As each of the ingredients was fairly innocuous on its own, they were able to keep anyone from suspecting what they were going to do.

Finally, one day, everything was ready.

It was raining, and the sky darkened like it was already nighttime.

A short distance away from the brother's house, Dante stood in the rain, holding an umbrella.

"There's something foul in the air." She said with a frown.

* * *

"Water, 35 liters; carbon, 20 kilograms; ammonia, 4 liters; lime, 1.5 kilograms; phosphorous, 800 grams; salt, 250 grams; saltpeter 100; sulfur 80; fluorine 7.5; iron, 5; silicon, 3 grams; and trace amounts of fifteen other elements."

Ed looked over the tray, then nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah. That's everything. The physical ingredients of a human body. Now if we can just put together a soul, we should be able to do this."

Al looked at his brother uncertainly. "Edward, you sure we should do this?"

"Of course." Ed stated. "Don't wimp out on me now."

Al looked down. "Your calculations seem to be right, and the body content seems simple enough. But what about the soul?"

Ed picked up a knife. "Just hold out your finger, okay?"

He made a small cut on his finger, and had Al do the same.

"What's a soul, really?" Ed said dismissively. "When you take out the myth, it's just the spark that starts life."

The held their fingers over the tray, and a single drop of blood from each of the brothers fell onto the mixture.

"This is our blood. From her blood."

Ed looked at his brother. "That's a fair trade."

Ed and Al knelt down.

"All right, this is it. You ready to see mom again Al?"

Al smiled. "Yeah. It'll be nice to see her smile again. And I can't wait to tell her all the things we learned in Dublith."

They pressed their hands to the ground, and activated the transmutation circle.

The circle glowed with alchemic power, and the mixture in the tray began to move slightly.

After a few seconds, however, the color of the circle darkened, and something eerie began to emit from the center.

"Brother…" Al said nervously. "Something's wrong here."

Then, without warning, a gigantic white eye opened up in the circle, consuming the tray in the center.

Ed's eyes widened. "What?"

Al screamed in pain. Several black hands drifted out of the white eye and were grabbing onto his body.

"Al!" Ed yelled in alarm. He looked behind him and saw more black hands grabbing onto his left leg.

The hands began to deconstruct the two brothers.

For Ed, they stopped with his leg. But for Al...

"Edward!" Al screamed. His body began to disintegrate, and his entire being was being absorbed into the void.

"No, Al!" Ed reached out for his brother, but before he could grab his hand, Al was already gone.

* * *

Al slowly came to. He felt disoriented, and he slowly got up. Almost at once he realized there was something wrong with his body.

He held his hand up, and was surprised to see that it was made of metal.

Al stared at his hand in bewilderment. "What is this?"

He looked up, and was alarmed to see his brother bleeding and shivering with pain.

Ed clutched at the area where his right arm had been. "I'm sorry... Al…"

Al immediately rushed over to help him. "Brother? What happened to you?"

He looked back at his own body. "And me...What happened to me?"

Ed closed his eyes and whimpered in pain. "There wasn't much time. I used my right arm as material in a transmutation. All I could manage was to attach your spirit to the armor in the corner."

Al felt horrified. "Oh, no. But, what about Mom?"

He glanced toward their transmutation circle.

Ed shook his head slightly. "You shouldn't look. It wasn't human."

Where the tray had been was a creature that vaguely resembled the shape of a female human. It's skin was black, and its half exposed heart was beating slowly. It's face, which looked twisted with agony, was struggling to breath, making gasping noises every few seconds.

Al felt sick, but did his best to hold himself together for Ed's sake. "I don't understand, Ed. What happened? Your theorems and equations, those calculations we went over and over again, they all seemed right."

Ed shuddered. "The theorems weren't the problem, Al. It wasn't the math. It was us."

Al looked at his brother. "What do you mean?"

Ed opened one eye to look at Al. "I was foolish to think that it would be so easy. We got the body composition right. But the soul…once a soul has passed to the other side, it can't ever come back. Nothing we offered in exchange could change that."

Al looked back to the creature they had transmuted. "So...that thing...it's not our mom."

Ed shook his head in despair. "No."

* * *

Pinako smiled at her granddaughter. "Very good Winry. You have a real knack for this. I'm sure you'll be a fine automail engineer someday."

Winry set down her tools. "Thank you grandma. Although I won't really know how good I am until I've actually worked on someone."

Grandma placed her pipe on the table. "Tell you what, how about the next time I have a customer, you can help me out. How does that sound?"

"Oh, that sounds great! Thank you grandma!"

Pinako started to walk back to the kitchen when they heard a very loud knock on the door.

Winry looked over to the door with a frown. "Who could that be at this hour?"

Pinako shook her head as she headed to the door. "It's probably the Elric boys. Although I can't imagine why they would come all the way over here in the rain."

She opened the door, and she and Winry were shocked at what they saw.

Someone wearing a suit of armor was kneeling in front of the door, and he was holding Ed, who appeared to be unconscious.

"Please help him." The person in the armor pleaded. "He's gonna bleed to death"

Recognition dawning on her, Winry's eyes widened. "Al? Is that you?"

Al nodded. "Yeah. It's a long story, but I'll explain later. Please save him."

Pinako nodded. She could tell that her questions would have to wait.

"Come on in."

* * *

After they bandaged Ed's wounds and verified that his life was not in danger, Al explained what happened to Winry and Pinako.

Winry looked at Al with concern. "So, Ed lost an arm and a leg, and you lost your entire body."

Pinako shook her head. "You foolish boys. You knew that trying to bring your mother back was forbidden."

Pinako sighed. "I would reprimand you further, but I think the two of you have been thoroughly punished enough."

Al bowed his head in shame.

Winry reached out and touched Al's arm, doing her best to hold back tears. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Later that night, Winry went into the guest room where Ed was resting. She was carrying a replacement wash cloth to place on his forehead. After she was finished, she looked to the side of the room where Al was sitting.

Al looked up. "Thank you for looking after him Winry."

Winry looked surprised. "You're still awake?"

Al looked down at his body. "Yeah. I don't think I can fall asleep. This body won't let me."

Winry's expression became downcast. "Al…"

She looked up at him. "Are...are you okay?"

Immediately she felt stupid for asking the question. Of course he wasn't okay.

But Al shook his head. "I'll be alright. It's him I'm worried."

They looked back at Ed, whose face was grimacing as if he was in the middle of an unpleasant dream.

Winry turned back to face Al, then slowly began to walk back to the hallway.

"Good night Al." She said quietly.

"Good night." Al replied, trying and failing to sound cheerful.

* * *

A few days later, two military personnel headed toward Resembol.

"So, why are you investigating this personally Colonel?" Riza asked.

Mustang clasped his hands together. "Well, there are a few reasons. First of all, I deal with far too much paperwork these days, so this gives me a chance to get away from it for a while."

He leaned back. "But the real reason is that I'm curious. Incidents of human transmutation are rare, and ones where the alchemist attempting it manages to survive are even rarer. I'm interested to see what kind of person they are."

He looked at the transmutation circle on his hand. "Whoever they are, they must be very skilled. If we could convince them to become a State alchemist, I have no doubt that they would be a valuable resource."

Riza nodded, then looked out the window at the passing countryside.

A few hours later, they arrived near the Elric's house.

"This should be the right place." Mustang walked up to the front door and knocked.

He was surprised when the door swung open in response to his touch.

"Hello!" He called out. "Anyone home?"

After hearing nothing, he stepped over the threshold. "Guess they aren't here."

A short while later they descended to the basement. There they found a table containing various chemicals, a large transmutation circle, and a large mixture of blood and dust staining the ground.

Mustang surveyed the room. "This is definitely where it happened."

Riza pointed at the mess in the center. "What is that?"

Mustang peered at it. "If I had to guess, I'd say that's what they transmuted. It obviously wasn't human, and it appears to have disintegrated."

Mustang looked at the table thoughtfully. "Well, this confirms that a human transmutation did in fact occur, but it seems the alchemist responsible isn't here."

Riza closed her eyes. "I doubt I'd want to stay here after something like this."

"True." Mustang walked to the door. "We'd better ask the locals if they know where they are."

A short while later, they arrived at the Rockbell's house.

Pinako opened the door after hearing Mustang's knock. She glared at them as soon as she saw their military uniforms.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly.

Mustang raised a hand. "Easy ma'am. We aren't here to cause trouble. We just would like to speak with the alchemist who performed a human transmutation a few days ago. Do you know where they are?"

Pinako still looked suspicious. "Well, they're here. Are you going to arrest them?"

Mustang shook his head. "No. While human transmutation is a criminal offense, it's not usually enforced when someone tries to bring back someone from the dead. Mostly because people who attempt it typically don't survive. Which is what makes this alchemist rather extraordinary."

Pinako sighed. "Very well. I'll allow you to speak with them for a few minutes. You'd probably barge your way in even if I refused, so we might as well try to keep this civil."

Riza looked carefully at Pinako. "Wait, you said them. Is there more than one?"

Pinako nodded. "Yes, they're brothers."

Mustang looked interested at this new information, and proceeded to enter the house.

He opened the door to the guest room and was astonished at what he saw.

A young man sat in a wheelchair. He had bandages over the stumps where his right arm and left leg used to be. Beside him stood a suit of armor.

Mustang stepped into the room, and tried to conceal his surprise.

"Are you the ones who performed the human transmutation?"

Al bowed his head. "Yes."

Ed said nothing.

Mustang was reeling. _How could two children possible know enough about alchemy to attempt a human transmutation, let alone survive it?_

Mustang held out his pocket watch. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang."

Al looked up. "Are we in trouble?"

Mustang shook his head. "We just would like to know what happened. Do you mind telling me?"

Ed still said nothing.

Al reluctantly nodded, and told Mustang what had transpired.

When he finished, Mustang looked impressed.

"When I heard that someone had survived a human transmutation, I never would have expected them to be so young. You two are truly gifted."

Mustang stepped forward. "I might have to pull some strings, but if you're interested, I could help you to become a State alchemist."

Ed and Al looked up.

"A State alchemist?" Al asked.

"Yes." Mustang replied. "State alchemists are granted more power, and have access to books and research that are not available to normal alchemists. You would be able to help people, and through the resources available you might be able to find a way to get your bodies back to normal."

Ed's eyes widened, and the look of despair on his face lessened.

Pinako poked her head around the corner. "Please tell me that's not all you're going to tell them. What about when State alchemists are used in war to mow down groups the state tells you are bad? In the attacks that killed my son and his wife, there were state alchemists involved."

Mustang turned around to face her. "I will not deny that State alchemists have done morally questionable things in the past. But we have always strived to protect this country and its people. If they choose this path, I will do my best to keep them safe and avoid doing anything unpleasant, at least until they are older."

While Mustang spoke with the brothers and Pinako, Riza Hawkeye sat on the couch in the living room.

"Some tea?"

Riza looked up to see a young girl carrying a tray with a single cup of tea on it.

Riza reached out and took the cup. "Yes, thanks."

Winry sat down on the other end of the couch. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

"Say, um, lieutenant?"

Riza smiled. "Just Riza, please. It's Riza Hawkeye. Nice to meet you."

She offered her hand out to Winry, but Winry didn't take it.

Riza frowned and retracted her hand, wondering what she had done to offend the girl.

"Lieutenant Riza, have you ever had to shoot anyone?"

Riza was surprised by the question. Was that why she didn't like her? She objected to her killing people?

Riza nodded slightly. "Yes, I have."

Winry looked down at the ground. "I hate what you soldiers do. Soldiers like you are the reason my mom and dad left during the war, and soldiers are the reason they're dead."

She bowed her head. "And now...now you're here to take Ed and Al away too."

Riza's expression softened. I see now. It's not me she has a problem with, it's what I represent to her.

Riza quickly tried to reassure the girl. "If they go, that decision will be theirs, and theirs alone."

Winry looked surprised. After a moment, she asked another question.

"Miss Riza, why did you become a soldier?"

Riza smiled to herself. "Because there's someone I have to protect."

Winry once again looked surprised.

Maybe this will help her to see soldiers in a less negative light.

Mustang walked into the room. "We're leaving."

Riza stood up. "Yes sir."

She turned to face Winry. "Well, I guess this is goodbye young lady."

Winry also stood up, and shyly extended her hand.

"It's Winry."

Riza looked surprised, but also pleased at the gesture.

Riza shook Winry's hand. "Right. Bye Winry. I hope we meet again someday."

Riza and Mustang left Resembol, and on the way back Riza looked at her superior.

"Will they be coming?"

Mustang nodded. "They'll come. There was fire in those eyes."

* * *

The next morning, Pinako woke Ed up so she could change his bandages.

Ed looked at Pinako carefully when she was done. "There's some money in the house, in a closet."

Pinako shook her head. "I'm sure it's safe. There are more important things to worry about right now."

"That's not what I'm saying." Ed said. "I want you to take it as payment. For automail."

Pinako looked surprised, then slightly concerned.

Ed looked down at the ground. "I can't do anything with just a couple of stumps."

He looked up. "I'm going to take Mustang up on his offer."

Pinako sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. I know there are risks, but I'll do whatever it takes to get Al his body back."

Pinako was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. But we'll need to allow your wounds some time to heal."

* * *

A few months later, Pinako performed the automail operation on Ed, with Winry assisting her.

Ed grunted in pain throughout the process.

"Just bear with us, Ed." Winry said concernedly. "It's the highest quality procedure we can do."

At one point Al poked his head into the room.

"Stay out of the room, Al." Winry said sternly.

Al hastily closed the door.

"I'm impressed, Ed." Pinako said. "Even adults scream in this part of the operation. We're attaching each one of your nerves to the mechanism."

Ed looked at the door grimly. "This pain's nothing compared to what he's given up."

* * *

As time moved on, their wounds slowly healed, though they never disappeared completely. Each of the brothers blamed themselves for what happened, and were determined to do whatever they could for their only remaining family.

A year after their attempt to bring their mother back, the two brothers had recovered, and were about to move forward.

They went to a lake a few miles outside of town to spar.

"It's been enough time." Al said. "We should see what we can do."

Ed nodded. "To train the mind to its potential, you gotta train the body. That's what our teacher said."

He smirked. "But I don't know. How good can you be as an empty heap of steel?"

Al chuckled. "Better than a couple chunks of automail, I know that."

They rushed at each other, using the moves they'd learned from their teacher and testing the abilities of their new bodies. They were about evenly matched, but Al was able to beat Ed each time.

After they were done, Ed washed off in the lake.

Al looked at his brother. "So, are you serious about being a State Alchemist?"

Ed nodded. "I'm serious about trying. I'm gonna see this Mustang guy, and find out if I have a shot."

"All right." Al said. "I'll have to come with you, though."

Ed looked surprised. "Why's that?"

"You're no good without me." Al said teasingly. "You just turn into a jerk."

Ed fake pouted. "Thanks for the endorsement."

"But seriously, we're all we've got. From now on, we can't do anything that could pull us apart."

Ed nodded.

The next day, Ed called Mustang using the number he had been given.

Ed held the phone to his ear with a look of determination. "This is Edward Elric. I want to become a State alchemist."

* * *

Author's Note: In my opinion, this particular story is the one area where the original anime completely and utterly outclasses brotherhood. In the original anime this story was properly paced and properly developed, as the writers clearly understood that this was the most important part of the main characters back story. Then brotherhood came along, and said "Hey, let's take the most important part of the back story, and completely half ass it," rushing through it far too fast, with the really terrible attitude of "who cares, the audience already knows this because they've seen the first anime and/or read the manga." Sorry, but an adaptation is supposed to stand on its own, not rely on other works.

Sorry. Had to get that off my chest. Hopefully my version did this story justice.

Edit: I made a few minor edits, mostly spelling and grammar stuff. Looking back, I think my initial thoughts were a bit harsh, but I still mostly stand by them. Brotherhood did a really poor job of drawing the audience in compared to the original anime, and it's painfully obvious that it's making the assumption that you've already seen the first anime or read the manga. As a result, the first few episodes are a bit of a slog to get through, and are by far the weakest part of Brotherhood. Thankfully it picks up before too long, and in fairness the early episodes aren't terrible, they're just...meh. Hopefully you liked my version.


	4. The Flame Alchemist

Mustang sat at his desk, looking over various papers. He was in an office at Central Command, though his official post was at Eastern Command.

He looked over the different reports, attempting to find information about recent unrest in the East. His eyes narrowed as he began to suspect something.

He glanced up at the clock, and saw that it was 8:30. He'd heard from Edward Elric a few weeks ago and had approved him to transfer to Central. Given the time, he expected a call from Edward fairly soon.

As if on cue, the phone in Mustang's office began to ring. Mustang answered it at once.

"This is Mustang."

"Yes, hello, uh, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang? This is Edward Elric reporting at the station, sir."

Mustang smiled. "Easy, kid. Don't be so uptight. It sounds like you've been rehearsing this or something."

"Sorry! Sir, I mean Roy, I mean, we're boarding the nine twenty train for Central."

Mustang nodded. "Roger that."

Mustang paused, and looked over some of the papers on his desk. All at once an idea came to him.

"Hold on a second Edward. There's a train leaving before that, isn't there?"

"Yeah, I think there's one leaving at nine. Why do you ask?"

"Get on it." Mustang said.

"But why does it matter?"

"Just do it!" Mustang ordered.

"Okay! See you in Central, sir, I mean Roy."

Mustang set the phone down, a small smile on his face.

"Let's give them a little test."

* * *

A short while later, the brothers were on the train heading for Central.

"I can't get a solid read on this Mustang character yet." Ed frowned. "What kind of guy do you think he is?"

Al shrugged. "I guess we'll see when we get to Central."

A little girl poked her head over to look behind her at the Elric brothers.

Al raised a hand in greeting, trying to be friendly.

The little girl seemed shy, however, and sank back down without returning the gesture.

Al bowed his head, feeling somewhat dejected.

"Brother, am I scary?"

Ed looked at Al in surprise. "Please, you're kindness in a can."

"Look, mom, he's strange!"

Ed and Al looked over to hear the little girl whispering about them.

"That's not nice, Marin." The girl's mother chastised. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"But look at him!" Marin said. "He must like armor a lot, to wear it everywhere, even on a train! Do you think he gets hot?"

Al bowed his head, feeling bad about his appearance.

Ed tried to make him feel better. "It's okay. Once people get to know you, they'll be able to look past the armor."

Ed looked over and was surprised to see Marin poking her head over the seat again.

After a moment, she smiled and waved at Al.

Surprised and relieved at her altered attitude, Al waved back.

Ed smiled. "There Al, you see? She's not scared. She likes you."

Marin's mother gently pulled her back down. "All right, Marin. You've bothered them enough."

Al looked out the window, feeling somewhat better.

* * *

General Hakuro stared at his sleeping family softly. "Guess they've had their fill of adventure for now."

The man next to him looked at the General. "I'm surprised you brought them along for your trip. You know that some parts of the East are still unstable."

Hakuro smiled. "Well, I thought they might like to see some sights outside of Central. It's been a while since we've had the chance to visit other parts of the country."

The man nodded. "True. But from what I hear, you've been an invaluable resource in Central."

Hakuro looked at the ground, and tried to hide the frown that wanted to appear on his face.

"Yes...I suppose I have."

Just outside, Vato Falman looked at the General and his family with a slightly anxious expression on his face. After a moment, he walked further back in the car of the train.

He spoke to a subordinate. "Is Hughes still at the switchboard?"

The man nodded. "Yes sir. He's talking to Lieutenant Colonel Mustang about possible gaps."

Falman looked at the ground. "Better be vital."

The man looked at Falman with concern. "Sir?"

"I don't like him tying up the lines."

Inside the switchboard, Hughes was busy talking with Mustang about some vital business.

"I'm telling you, Roy, it's a trip. Ever since she got pregnant, she's turned hotter than a love goddess! It's the miracle of hormones. It's like this angel flew down from heaven and kissed her on the…"

"Hughes." Mustang said in an aggravated tone. "You've told me about this fifty times already. If you're really having problems containing yourself, take it up with your wife."

"I already have, Roy. I talked to her this morning."

"Then stop bothering me!" Mustang snapped.

Vato Falman walked back through the different cars, checking to see if there were any suspicious persons onboard. While he saw some people he didn't like the look of, he saw no one that looked like a threat.

Until he reached the rearmost car, and saw something that most certainly looked like a threat.

"Major breach…" Falman said to himself, before hastily heading back up front.

Mustang's aggravated appearance disappeared. "Okay. That will do it, Hughes. I've just gotten confirmation from Intel that we're not being tapped. How's the train look? Are there any suspicious O's or P's?"

Hughes tilted his head back. "Nope. No persons and no objects, in view anyway. But I've got a bad feeling about this. There's been more people boarding and unboarding than…"

Hughes paused as he heard another phone ring. He picked it up, holding it close enough so that Mustang could hear what was said.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"There's somebody here!" Falman said urgently.

Hughes sat up. "Tell me."

"There's a man on the train, in the rearmost car. He looks like he's ready for a full assault!"

Hughes looked shocked. "You found weapons?"

"No, but he's in a huge suit of armor!"

"Armor?" Hughes asked, confused.

Mustang laughed, startling Hughes and Falman.

"Don't worry, that guy's okay. And there should be another kid with him, sort of a pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak?" Falman said, looking confused at this new information.

Falman rushed back to the rear car to check to see if Mustang was correct.

Falman looked at the seat in surprise. "He's right, there is someone with him! And he is small."

Ed looked up, his face suddenly livid.

"Who are you calling a runt so tiny he can only be seen with a magnifying glass? You jerk!"

Falman raised his hands in a placating manner. "Relax, kid. The colonel said it, I was just repeating…"

He stopped speaking as he noticed a man sitting two seats in front of the brothers begin to pull out a gun. His instincts kicked in, and he brought out his own gun before the other man could.

But a click behind him told Falman that there was someone else behind him with a gun, and he knew that he was in trouble.

"Unless you want a bullet in your brain, drop your weapon. Now."

Falman reluctantly obeyed. The first man grabbed the gun, while the second one behind Falman hit him over the head. Falman collapsed onto the ground in pain.

The two men stared at the frightened passengers.

"No heroes today." The first man said authoritatively. "Everybody shut up and get your hands over your heads. Unless you want to die."

Most of the passengers immediately complied. Ed and Al exchanged a look before reluctantly complying.

At the other end of the train, several men barged into the room where Hakuro and his family were. The man with the general tried to defend him, but one of the terrorists shot him in the shoulder, immobilizing him.

Hakuro stood in front of his family, trying to shield them from the terrorists.

"Who are you?" Hakuro asked, trying to hide his fear.

A large man wearing an eye patch stepped into the room. "Good morning, General Hakuro."

Hughes listened to the unfolding chaos through the door. He quickly hung up the phone, and hid himself out of sight.

A moment later two of the terrorists entered the room.

"Go tell Bald. We've got the switchboard. It looks intact, and it appears they didn't have anybody manning it."

A few minutes later, a man burst into Mustang's office.

"We've got a call to Headquarters from General Hakuro. He says it's an emergency."

Mustang nodded grimly. "Patch it through."

Mustang picked up the phone, and recognized General Hakuro's voice on the other end.

"It's me. Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, you there?"

Mustang heard some slight movement as the phone was transferred to the man with the eye patch.

"Speaking for the Eastern Liberation Front, Blue Squad. The name is Bald. We've got the train and your general."

"What do you want?" Mustang asked.

Bald growled. "Fine, if you want to play stupid, I'll make this nice and simple. You have our leader in Prison Eight. Bring him to Central Station. We'll have ourselves a trade."

Mustang remained silent for a moment, before slowly nodding.

"Very well then. We have a deal. But I don't want any fatalities. If one man…"

Bald hung up the phone before Mustang could say anything else.

Hawkeye looked at Mustang carefully. "You're sure about this? Based on our intel, we know that these men are serious. But you know the General's policy on negotiating with terrorists. He'll hold..."

Mustang held up a hand. "Easy, Hawkeye. We're not really negotiating with them. I've already made arrangements."

Bald looked at the phone suspiciously.

"Something ain't sittin' right. Mustang agreed far too easily."

He glared at Hakuro. "If he tries anything, your family will be the first to die!"

At the other end of the train, the terrorists who had disarmed Falman were now checking all of the other passengers for weapons.

"Brother." Al said nervously.

"Don't worry." Ed replied. He knew they were going to make Al take his helmet off. He wouldn't let them do that, and he wouldn't let them get away with whatever they were doing.

The terrorists moved through the different passengers, and eventually came to Ed and Al.

The first terrorist looked at Al suspiciously.

"The helmet, take it off."

Ed's eyes widened, and he pointed toward the front of the car.

"What is that?"

The two terrorists fell for the distraction, and when they looked away, Ed charged forward and kicked the first terrorist in the chest with his left leg. He stumbled to the ground and stopped moving.

The other terrorist pointed his gun at Ed with a scowl. "Bad idea kid."

Before he could shoot, however, Al hit the top of his head hard, and he sank down to join his partner on the ground.

The brothers looked at each other in triumph.

"You dumb kid." One of the passengers said. "What are we supposed to do now? Don't you think they'll notice when two of their men have gone missing? And what's gonna happen to us then?"

Ed looked around. "Were you all just going to take this lying down? For all we know, they might have killed us even if we did cooperate."

The passengers became quiet. Ed noticed Marin clutching her mother fearfully.

Feeling guilty about scaring her, Ed knelt down in front of her.

"Are you guys okay?"

Marin's mother nodded. "Yes, I think so."

Ed turned to Marin. "Sorry about that. Your big brothers here will take care of this somehow, okay?"

Marin looked at Ed uncertainly, before nodding slightly.

Ed turned to face his brother. "We better get started, Al."

Al nodded. "Right."

The moved up front to where Falman was tied up and helped untie him.

"Thanks for the help." Falman said. "Who are you guys, free-lancers?"

"Just two old-fashioned alchemists." Ed said proudly.

Falman looked impressed. "You don't say? Well I'm Falman, State Warrant Officer."

"A soldier, huh?" Ed remarked. "You don't look like one."

Falman looked serious. "Yes, well, there's a reason for that. We've got a special passenger onboard. You know, the front car kind."

Ed placed his right hand on his chin. "So, that's why these thugs are here, isn't it?"

Falman nodded.

Ed grimaced. "And they decided to drag us down with 'em."

He turned to his brother. "Al, I'm going up top, to throw a surprise party. You go with him from below."

"Yeah, okay." Al said. "Just be careful brother."

Ed climbed onto the top of the train and slowly began to make his way to the front.

Meanwhile, Al and Falman proceeded from inside the train.

When they came to the next car, they knocked on the door. The two terrorists who were in charge of guarding that car answered, and immediately became alarmed upon seeing Al.

"What the hell?" One of them said fearfully.

They both pulled out their guns.

"Wait." Al protested. "You shouldn't do that."

The terrorists didn't listen, however, and opened fire on Al. The bullets had no effect, and some of them bounced back and injured them.

Al looked at the two groaning men. "I tried to warn you about the ricochet. You'll only hurt yourself."

Al kept moving forward, while Falman tied up the incapacitated terrorists.

Up front, one of the terrorists ran to Bald with bad news.

"Problem, Bald. We've lost all contact with the rear cars."

Another one of Bald's men looked alarmed. "What? What's going on here?"

"Damn Mustang's reneging on our deal, that's what." Bald growled.

Hakuro shook his head. "Did you really think this could work? You're a rag-tag extremist group with an outdated cause. You can't outgun the State Military, so you resort to terrorism. Why don't you surrender while…"

Bald grabbed a gun from one of his subordinates and shot a hole in one of Hakuro's ears. Hakuro yelled in pain and clutched the side of his head, while his family cowered in fear.

Bald glared at his hostages. "I'm the one who's giving the orders around here, General. Don't forget."

He turned to his men. "I want a fresh sweep of every inch of this train, understand? And check the outsides too. If Mustang's behind this, there's going to be hell to pay when we get to Central."

Ed was slowly making his way across the top of the train. When he was about halfway through, he noticed a protruding branch sticking out of the cliff and over the train. He tried to duck but was too slow, and tumbled back the way that he had come. He almost fell off the train, but was saved.

"You know there's a real art to train walking." The man remarked. "I'm shocked you made it this far."

Ed looked startled. "Thanks, I guess."

The man smiled. "I'm Major Hughes. And you're Edward Elric, is that right?"

"Uh, yeah, that's right."

"Mustang told me about you and your brother. I'm an old friend of his."

"Huh." Ed said, unsure of what to say.

Hughes looked up. "Come on Ed. We better work as a team."

Working together, they managed to subdue the terrorists one by one. Eventually, only the front car was left.

"We've lost contact with all the other cars now!" One of Bald's men said in a panic. "They said something about a guy in armor, then the line went dead! What's going on?"

"Control yourself!" Bald barked. "We can't afford to fail this mission. All of you, go out there and take care of whoever's been messing with us. I'll keep an eye on the General."

Ed, who had pressed an ear to the roof of the car, grinned. "Big mistake."

As Bald's men raced to the back of the car, they and Bald suddenly noticed alchemic light coursing through the ceiling.

The next minute, two large walls made of iron had appeared. One sealed Bald away from the General, and the other sealed his men away.

The remaining terrorists pounded on the wall.

"What is this? What's going on?"

The door to the car opened, and Al stepped in.

The terrorists immediately pulled out their guns and fired repeatedly at Al.

It had no effect at all.

They peered fearfully at Al as he walked up to them.

Al pounded his fists together. "Welcome to the brig."

Bald's face curled into a snarl as he heard his men being beaten up by an unseen foe. He glared at the wall that separated him from the general, and pulled back his left arm as if to strike it.

Before he could, however, he noticed Hughes dropping into the compartment opposite of the General's.

Hughes brandished a throwing knife. "It's over, Bald."

He threw the knife, but Bald shielded himself with his left arm. The knife bounced off and clattered to the ground.

Hughes eyes widened, and he quickly closed the door, but not before Bald had opened fire. One bullet grazed his arm, and Hughes grunted in pain.

Bald grinned dangerously. "Before I finish off the General, I'll take care of you."

"Me first!"

Bald looked up at the unexpected proclamation.

Ed descended from a hole in the ceiling and tried to kick the gun out of Bald's left hand with his left foot.

Instead, however, his foot made contact with something quite solid. Thinking quickly, Ed flipped back and landed somewhat gracefully onto the ground.

Bald growled, and threw away the cloth that had been hiding his arm, revealing it to be made of metal. The front end was bent from where Ed had landed on it, meaning he couldn't use the gun anymore.

Ed eyed the arm with interest. "Two Auto-mailers. Go figure."

Bald's eyes widened. "You're just a brat. Don't tell me the army's feeding kids into its chophouse now."

Ed scowled. "You're gonna pay for that brat comment."

He ran up and kicked Bald in the chest. Bald grunted with pain.

"And no one's feeding me into anything. I'm on my own."

Ed threw a punch, but Bald dodged it, and smacked Ed into the wall with his right arm. Ed gasped in pain as his back made contact with the metal.

Bald brandished his automail arm. "You've got guts, kid, I'll give you that. But you're no match for me."

Ed chuckled. "Is that all you've got? My old teacher used to hit harder than that."

Bald's eyes narrowed. "Is that so? Well then, I guess I'll just have to hit you with my left arm instead!"

He rushed forward, readying his left arm for a powerful swing. At the last second, Ed ducked under Bald's arm and rolled past the man.

Bald's left arm shattered the wall made of iron, and he stumbled forward, barely managing to keep his balance.

He looked up, and saw the rest of his men tied up, with Al and Falman staring at him with slightly smug looks.

"Ah, shit." Bald muttered.

He lunged at Al, but all he got for his trouble was a metal fist to the face.

After that, Falman and Hughes gathered up all of the terrorists and had Al watch over them. With the threat over, Ed unsealed the wall hiding the general.

General Hakuro stepped forward. "Are you the ones who stopped them?"

Ed and Hughes nodded.

Hakuro extended his hand to Ed. "I owe you a great debt. I was worried my family would be in danger because of me. Thanks to you, my mind can rest easy, at least for the rest of today."

Ed smiled. "Ah, it wasn't any big deal."

Hakuro looked at Ed with interest. "If you don't mind me asking, are you an alchemist?"

Ed nodded. "Yep, I sure am."

Hakuro looked amazed. "Well, you're certainly very skilled for someone so young. How did you do alchemy while on top of the train?"

Ed held up a piece of chalk. "I always make sure to carry some of this with me. You never know when you'll need a little alchemy."

Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "Though, I did destroy part of the train."

Hakuro laughed. "I think we'll get over it. What's your name?"

"It's Edward Elric."

Hakuro's eyes widened, before relaxing again. "Is that so...well, it's very nice to meet you Edward. Very nice indeed."

* * *

A few hours later, the train arrived in Central. All of the terrorists were rounded up, and the somewhat shaken passengers were let go.

Mustang walked down the train platform, with Hawkeye accompanying him. Eventually he came to Bald.

"Don't take any lives. That's all I asked you, Bald." Mustang smirked. "And, as it turns out, it seems you did just as you were told."

Bald looked at Mustang with narrowed eyes. "So, I take it you're Mustang."

He pressed a button on his left arm, and a knife appeared. He quickly cut himself free, and leaped at Mustang.

Before he could attack, however, Mustang raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

The next second, Bald was engulfed in flames.

Ed and Al looked on in amazement.

"That flame!" Ed exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

Bald lay on the ground, twitching in pain.

Mustang looked down at him. "I controlled myself. The damage to your skin isn't nearly as bad as it feels."

His face became serious. "I am Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. You can call me the Flame Alchemist. And I want you to remember this pain the next time you think about threatening the lives of my men or innocent civilians."

Bald didn't respond, and several other officers escorted him away.

Ed looked at Mustang thoughtfully. "So he's the Flame Alchemist, huh?"

His face became serious, and he ran out onto the platform.

"Hey!" Ed called out to Mustang. Mustang turned to look at Ed.

"You knew. That's why you made us take this train. You put us at risk on purpose!"

Mustang shook his head. "Come on, Ed, you think I've got the whole world on strings?"

Ed scowled.

"Anyway, you should focus on the good news here. The General told me that he was very grateful to you for saving the train, and has approved my request. He's agreed to make a special exception. He'll let you take the State Alchemy Exam. You're going to be the talk of the military, kid.

Ed looked confused. "Exception? But you always said we could take it! That's the reason we came!"

Mustang smirked. "Be realistic, Ed. The state's never let a kid take a military exam before."

Mustang leaned forward. "But, I guess luck's on your side. Good thing you took that earlier train, don't you think?"

Ed wasn't sure what to say to that. Mustang walked past Ed.

"Whether or not you take the test is still up to you, though. I'm not trying to run your life."

Mustang walked away, with Hawkeye close beside him.

After a moment, Ed turned around with a defiant look on his face.

"Of course I'll take it!" He called out. "And pass! I would've done it anyway!"

Once they were out of earshot, Hawkeye turned to Mustang.

"You did know, didn't you?"

Mustang said nothing.

Hawkeye closed her eyes. "You were really prepared to put those boys at risk like that?"

Mustang looked carefully at his lieutenant. "They performed a human transmutation and managed to survive. After something like that, I figured a few terrorists wouldn't be much trouble for them."

Hawkeye considered this.

Mustang looked ahead. "Besides, if they're serious about joining the military, they'll eventually have to deal with situations as dangerous as this one. Might as well get some experience under their belt now to see if they can handle it."

Mustang smiled slightly. "And as it turns out, they can."

Al looked over at his brother, who was still fuming.

"Those people had us dancing right in the palms of their hands, didn't they?"

Al shifted his gaze toward Mustang. "I guess it doesn't matter what we do. We'll never be the ones in control."

Ed scowled.

"There they are! Over here! Over here!"

Ed and Al were surprised by the calls, and turned around to see Marin waving at them from the other side of the platform.

Marin was standing next to her mother, and she was smiling openly. "Thank you, big brothers! I'll remember you!"

Al laughed and waved back, and after a moment Ed waved back as well, a small smile on his face.

 _Well, even if Mustang did manipulate us, at least we were able to help some people along the way._

* * *

Author's Note: So, my goal of uploading once a week is still holding. Hopefully I can keep it that way.

When it comes to this particular episode, I agree with GRarkada in that it's important for establishing Mustang both as a skilled strategist and a powerful alchemist.

Also, Happy National Make Fun of Mexicans Day! Bonus points if you know what that's referencing.


	5. The Alchemy Exam

Mustang looked at the Elric brothers. "So, boys, you're really convinced you're ready for this?"

Ed nodded. "That's right. Just tell me what to wear to graduation."

Mustang smiled. "Careful, Ed. You don't want to be too overconfident."

He frowned and looked over at Al. "Are both of you planning to take the exam?"

Ed shook his head. "No, just me. One of us has to join, and I don't want to put that burden on Al."

Mustang nodded. "All right. I'm not sure it would have been a good idea for Al to try and join anyway, as his body might raise too many questions."

Al bowed his head and Ed clenched his fist.

Mustang picked up a paper. "Anyways, an alchemist in Central has agreed to house you and give you access to his library so you can study for the exam."

Ed took the piece of paper from Mustang. "The Sowing-Life Alchemist, huh?"

Mustang nodded. "Shou Tucker. His specialty is chimeras."

A short while Mustang was escorting the two brothers to the Tucker estate.

"A little over a year ago, Mr. Tucker used alchemy to create a chimera that could actually speak and understand our language. Quite a feat."

Ed looked amazed. "How the heck did he do that?"

Mustang shrugged. "Beats me. I guess it was some kind of composite using several animals with different genes. Had the brass in an uproar. Needless to say, he's passed the exam."

"Sounds awesome." Ed remarked.

Al nodded. "Yeah. Do you think we'll be able to see the talking chimera when we get there?"

Mustang looked serious. "Unfortunately, no. It died shortly after it was created, and he hasn't been able to make another one since."

Ed and Al looked downcast at this news.

"Still, Tucker has done a lot of important research for Central, and he has proven to be a talented alchemist, even if he was only able to make a talking chimera once."

"Hmmm." Ed said, looking thoughtfully out the window.

Soon thereafter, they arrived at the Tucker estate.

As they got out of the car, Mustang looked seriously at the two boys. "Now it's not just the two of you. Mr. Tucker has a two year-old. So be polite."

They stepped toward the house, and gazed up in awe.

"That's his house?!" Ed exclaimed. "It's so…"

"Yeah." Al agreed. "It's pretty big."

"Come on, boys, the door's over here."

Ed snapped out of his daze. "Right, sorry."

Before Ed could step forward, however, a large white dog leaped into the air and landed directly onto Ed. Ed collapsed to the ground, while the dog looked pleased with itself.

Al chuckled. "Guess everything's big here."

"You know that's bad, Alexander!"

Ed and Al turned toward the front door. Next to Mustang stood a little girl and a man with glasses and an apologetic smile on his face.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." The man said.

A few minutes later, Ed, Al, Mustang, and the man who was presumably Shou Tucker stepped inside, while the little girl, whose name was Nina, stayed outside to play with the dog, Alexander.

"Mr. Tucker, these are the Elric brothers. Boys, this is the Sowing-life Alchemist, Shou Tucker."

Ed smiled nervously. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Tucker."

Tucker smiled. "The pleasure's all mine. I heard about how you saved that train from those terrorists. Quite an amazing feat, um…"

"Oh, I'm Edward." Ed gestured toward Al. "And this is my little brother, Alphonse."

Tucker nodded, but his expression changed to confusion as he took in Al's appearance.

"Well, I'd better head back to the command center." Mustang said quickly. "I'll be heading back to East City tomorrow. Good luck on your exam boys."

Once Mustang left, Ed turned to Tucker. He knew the man was curious, and given how they would be staying in the man's house for a while, he felt it best to get it out then and there.

Ed sighed. "You're probably wondering about his appearance. Well, it's kind of a long story, so maybe we should sit down."

Ed explained how they had lost their bodies, and that the reason they wanted to take the exam was to look for a way to get their bodies back.

Tucker looked astonished. "Well, I must say, it's amazing that the two of you were able to do all of that and survive. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I don't know anything that would help you to get your bodies back. I mainly study animals and chimeras, as human alchemy is a rather touchy subject."

"For good reason." Ed said grimly.

Tucker nodded sadly. "Yes. I'm sorry you boys had to learn that the hard way."

He stood up with a smile. "Well, feel free to look at anything you want in the library. You'll need all the preparation you can get if you want to pass."

* * *

For the next few weeks, Ed buried himself in his studies, with Al helping him along the way. While he had learned a great deal about alchemy from his father's books and Izumi, there was still a lot he didn't know, and he wanted to fill the gaps in his knowledge as much as he could.

Shou Tucker occasionally assisted Ed when he had a question about something related to his field, but for the most part let the two boys study on their own.

Nina, on the other hand, was delighted to have more people around the house, and would often try to distract the brothers when they overworked themselves. Ed and Al both grew fond of the girl, though Ed never really warmed up to Alexander due to his tendency to jump on him.

About one month into their stay at the Tucker's estate, they received an unexpected visit.

Ed was demonstrating some of his alchemy to Nina.

"Wow, magic flowers!" She said excitedly, her face lighting up.

"That's rather impressive, Edward."

Ed, Al, and Nina turned around.

Maes Hughes held up a hand in greeting. "Long time no see. How is the studying going? Shou Tucker says you've been keeping busy."

"Oh." Ed said. "Well, I think it's going pretty well, but there's still a lot I need to learn."

Hughes nodded. "True, but it never hurts to take a break now and then."

He raised a finger. "Which is why you're all invited to my house tomorrow for a birthday party. No objections."

Nina's eyes widened. "A party?"

Ed looked surprised. "A party, huh? Whose birthday is it?"

Al turned to his brother in surprise. "Ed, isn't it your birthday tomorrow?"

Ed glanced at Al. "Oh, yeah, I guess you're right. I kind of forgot all about it with all this studying."

Ed turned to face Hughes. "But how did you know?"

Hughes smirked. "I work in the investigations department. It's my job to know these things."

Hughes turned around and began to walk down the sidewalk. "See you tomorrow boys! And don't even think about not coming, okay?"

Ed shook his head. "Well, he's a forceful one, isn't he?"

He sighed. "Doesn't he realize that this means I probably won't be able to get any studying done tomorrow?"

"I think he does. But brother, you've been working hard, and you do need a break every now and then. One day off won't hurt, will it?"

"Yeah!" Nina said cheerfully. "And if you can make magic flowers, how hard can some test be anyway?"

Ed smiled. "I guess you're right."

* * *

The next day, the Elric brothers and the Tuckers headed to the Hughes house. While they were looking forward to the party, they weren't quite sure what to expect.

No sooner had Ed knocked on the front door then Maes Hughes opened it.

"Hello Ed and Al! Good to see you!"

"Uh, yeah, you too." Ed said uncertainly.

The four made their way into the house, and Ed was stunned at who he saw first.

"Winry?" Ed and Al exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Winry smiled. "Granny couldn't make it, but Mister Hughes bought me train tickets, so how could I say no?"

"If I could direct your attention over here for a moment?"

Ed and Al turned to face where Maes was gesturing.

He was resting his hands on the shoulders of a pretty woman whose stomach was bulged out slightly.

Maes grinned excitedly. "This is my wonderfully beautiful wife Gracia! She's talented, witty, charming, and she's the loveliest woman I've ever met! I don't know what I'd do without her!"

Gracia smiled, and her expression was simultaneously pleased at the compliments but also slightly apologetic to the other guests, who looked slightly unnerved at Maes outburst.

Al shifted his gaze to Gracia's belly. "Are you expecting a baby?"

Gracia nodded. "Yes. I'm four months along, but I can already feel my baby moving a little inside me."

Gracia smiled at Ed. "Happy birthday, Edward!"

While Maes had invited quite a few guests, their numbers were not overwhelming, and while each of them was curious about Edward, seeing how he would be the youngest person to ever take the State alchemy exam, they avoided pestering him too much.

After food and cake was served, Ed wandered off to a corner of the room to be by himself for a few minutes.

While there, he heard a few snippets of conversation, mostly from Maes.

"I'm just so excited to finally have a child of my own!" Maes gushed.

Shou Tucker smiled. "Yes, it's a blessing to have a child. Nina's been wonderful. But sometimes I wonder whether I have the vigor to raise her right."

Winry noticed Ed by himself, however, and walked over to him.

"So," she said. "How's your automail doing?"

Ed clenched and unclenched his right fist. "It's doing great. It's almost as good as my old arm."

Winry smiled softly. "That's good. If you ever need repairs, be sure to stop by Resembol sometime, okay?"

Ed nodded. "Sure."

Winry glanced back at the other guests. "Do they know about you and Al?"

Ed shook his head uncomfortably. "I told Shou Tucker, seeing how we're staying at his house, but I haven't told anyone else. I just...I don't know.

Winry looked at the ground sadly. "In one of his letters, Al told me what you guys are planning to do."

Ed turned to face Winry. "Wait...you mean, he told you what we're going to do if I pass this exam?"

Winry nodded. "Yes."

Ed looked away.

Winry stared at Ed, and it was clear that she was trying not to cry. "But...why?"

Ed clenched his automail fist. "Because, once we set down this path, we can't turn back. We're doing it to strengthen our resolve."

Winry looked at Ed with a concerned and worried expression.

"Pardon me, I hope I'm not interrupting."

Ed and Winry looked up to see a young woman standing in front of them. She was taller than both of them, had short black hair, and looked to be in her early twenties. She wore a modest red dress, and around her neck was a small but ornate necklace.

"Oh." Ed said, slightly surprised. "No, you're fine."

The young woman smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lyra, and I am also an alchemist."

Ed eyed her with renewed interest, and he realized that the pendant on her necklace was actually a transmutation circle.

"Is that so?" Ed said. "Well, given how you're older than me, you must have a lot more experience than I do. Are you a State alchemist?"

Lyra shook her head. "No, and I actually don't have as much experience as you would think. I only began studying alchemy a little over a year ago, so I'm a novice compared to you."

Lyra lightly touched her necklace. "I thought about taking the exam this year, but my master said I wasn't ready yet. You must be quite the prodigy to be attempting it at your age."

Ed looked surprised. "So, you have a master? Who are they?"

"Her name is Dante. She's a well known and well respected alchemist in Central, even though she isn't a State alchemist."

Lyra smiled. "If you would like, I can introduce you."

Ed's eyes widened. "Really? But, I wouldn't want to bother them…"

"Oh, don't be silly. Despite being very active for her age, she is fairly flexible with her time. And I'm sure she could give you a few pointers for the exam."

"Well," Ed said. "Okay."

Lyra nodded. "It was nice to meet you, Edward, and happy birthday."

Lyra wandered off, leaving Ed pondering about Dante.

* * *

Later in the week, Lyra escorted the two brothers to her master's house.

They were surprised to find that the house was close to Central Command, and it was positioned next to a greenhouse.

Lyra opened the front door for them.

"My master says she is looking forward to meeting the two of you."

Ed nodded. After the party, he had grown accustomed to people being interested in him as an alchemist.

"What sort of person is she?" Al asked curiously.

Lyra smiled. "You'll find out in a moment."

They walked up the stairs, and Lyra gestured for them to head into the first room on the right.

Ed and Al stepped inside the room, and saw Danted seated at a small table, drinking a cup of tea.

Ed smiled uncertainly at her. "Hello, Dante."

Dante smiled. "Good to see you again, boys."

Ed looked confused for a moment, but then his eyes widened with recognition.

"Wait, I remember you! You were Izumi's teacher, right?"

Dante nodded. "Yes, that's right. I'm surprised you remember me, as I only stopped by Izumi's house once during your training."

Ed and Al stared in awe at her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you properly, Dante." Al said.

Dante nodded, though after a moment she frowned.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a suit of armor?"

Ed and Al stiffened, and glanced at each other.

Ed looked down and sighed. "Well, you see…"

Ed briefly explained about their failed human transmutation.

When he was done, Dante looked sympathetic. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. You're so young, and yet you've already lost so much."

Ed and Al bowed their heads.

Dante looked thoughtful. "Still, you boys were extremely fortunate. It's rare for someone to survive this kind of human transmutation."

Dante set down her cup of tea. "If you don't mind, can I ask a few questions about the transmutation?"

Ed stiffened, and looked up sharply at Dante. "Why?"

Dante smiled apologetically. "As an alchemist, I'm always curious about new and unheard of knowledge. Getting the chance to speak to someone who has survived this kind of ordeal is practically a once in a lifetime chance. If you'd rather not, I understand."

Ed let out a breath. "No, it's okay, it's just not something I like to think about."

Dante nodded. "I understand, and I won't ask too many questions."

She picked up the cup of tea again. "What happened to the result of the transmutation?"

Ed thought back to that night. "I'm not sure. Al and I left for the Rockbell's house immediately after the attempt backfired to keep me from bleeding to death. When we got back, there was nothing left but a pile of ashes and blood. It looked like the creature, whatever it was, had died shortly after it was created, and disintegrated back into the base materials it was composed of."

Dante's eyes darted to the side for a moment, then returned to the brothers. "I see."

She took a sip of her tea. "Did you see the Truth?"

Al tilted his head to the side. "The Truth? What do you mean?"

Ed looked down. "You must have lost your memory due to shock, Al."

Al turned to his brother.

Dante looked carefully at Ed. "You remember, though, don't you?"

Ed nodded. "It's hard to describe. It was like a vast pool of information was being poured into my head all at once. It was amazing, but terrifying at the same time."

Ed's eyes widened. "Wait, but how do you know about it, Dante?"

Dante was quiet for a moment. "Because I have met one other person who had also seen the Truth. She also learned things from the Truth, and it's the reason she is able to transmute without a circle."

"What?" Ed and Al said, shocked.

They remembered their training, and had witnessed Izumi transmuting without a circle countless times. She hadn't told them how she was able to do it, and they had assumed it was just a highly advanced technique they didn't understand yet. But now…

"Are you talking about Izumi?" Al asked.

Dante nodded.

"When did she see the Truth?" Ed asked.

Dante looked down. "It's not my place to give away her secrets. If you want to know, I believe you should ask her."

Ed looked crestfallen, but slowly nodded.

"I am sharing this knowledge because it's important to realize that even the darkest moments have things to teach us. If you have seen the Truth, then you should also be able to transmute without a circle, an ability very few alchemists have."

Ed looked uncertain. "Well, thanks. I mean, that will come in handy, but why is it so important to be able to transmute without a circle?"

"The alchemy exam comes in two parts. The first part, the part you are studying for, is a written test that will analyze your knowledge and understanding of alchemy. But the second part is a practical demonstration. You will be put before several judges, and you must prove that you are a worthy alchemist to them."

She sipped some more tea. "Many people take the exam each year, but only a few make it past the first part, and of those, only a handful make it past the second part. It's not uncommon for the State to only select one or two alchemists for certification. From what I've heard, you sound like you'll do alright on the first part of the exam, but in order to pass the second, you must distinguish yourself. Transmuting without a circle would certainly do that."

Ed nodded. "I see. Well, thank you, I'll have to work on that."

Dante smiled. "I hope you boys do well on your exam."

After that, the conversation carried on for some time into other topics, and by the end Dante had won the brothers trust and respect.

* * *

From there, the brothers renewed their efforts to prepare for the exam. Following Dante's advice, Ed began trying to transmute without a circle. The first few attempts failed, and even after he began to succeed he wasn't able to consistently transmute without a circle, as some attempts would work, while others would not. But with time and practice, Ed got to the point where he could reliably perform transmutations without a circle. Emboldened by his success, Ed began to feel more and more confident about the upcoming exam.

At long last, the day of the exam came. Thanks to his diligence, Ed was able to pass the written part without trouble. All that was left was the practical demonstration.

On the day of the practical demonstrations, the prospective State alchemists got an unexpected guest to serve as one of the judges.

"It's unusual for you to observe the examination, sir." One of the judges commented.

"That's true." Bradley replied. "But I hear we have a twelve year old boy taking the test. I thought I would come out and see what all the excitement was about."

Each of the alchemists went in one at a time. Eventually, it was Ed's turn.

He stepped into the room, and took in its large size. Several soldiers were standing on either side. In the center of the room was some plants, some earth, some water, and various other elements that the alchemists could use to demonstrate their abilities.

Ed looked to the front of the room, and noticed Bradley.

He turned to one of the soldiers and asked. "Who is he?"

The soldier scowled. "You idiot. That's his excellency, Fuhrer King Bradley."

Ed looked at Bradley again with a neutral expression.

"You may proceed with the examination." Bradley declared.

Ed stepped forward. Next to the elements in the center was a table with pieces of chalk and other writing utensils, presumably to draw transmutation circles. Ed ignored them, clapped his hands together, and pressed them to the ground.

Using part of the stone floor as material, Ed created a large spear that gradually rose out of the ground.

Everyone else in the room looked amazed, both at the spear and at the lack of a transmutation circle.

Bradley looked slightly impressed. "My, that's quite something."

Ed brandished the spear, and without warning charged at Bradley.

Ed stopped just before he reached Bradley, the spear only a few inches away from his throat. The other soldiers had gotten out their guns and were pointing them at the young alchemist, but Bradley held up a hand, telling them to wait.

Ed looked carefully at Bradley. "You know there are some people who would see this as a good way to assassinate a VIP. In the future you might want to rethink the way you conduct these examinations."

Ed drew the spear back with a satisfied look, and the soldiers slowly lowered their weapons.

Bradley smiled. "That's good. You clearly have nerves of steel young man."

He began to walk away. "But you still have much to learn about the world."

Without warning, the head of the spear fell to the ground. Ed stared at it in shock.

Ed looked back at Bradley, and noticed him holding a sword.

"Good luck, my naive young alchemist."

Ed looked shocked. "When did he draw his sword?"

* * *

Ed and Al waited at the Tucker's house, anxiously awaiting the results of the exam. A few days later, they learned that Ed had passed, making him the youngest State alchemist ever.

While Mustang had been back in East City during the two months Ed spent studying, he stopped by in Central to observe Ed's exam, and now would guide Ed through the rest of the process.

Mustang handed a box to Ed. "This silver pocketwatch will serve as proof of your State certification."

Ed took the box, looking at the watch with interest.

Mustang held up an envelope. "And this envelope contains your certificate of appointment."

Mustang looked at the certificate with a smirk. "And it would seem that our Fuhrer is not without a certain sense of irony."

"Why's that?" Ed asked.

"In addition to their certification, State alchemists are also given a code name. From here on, you will be known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

Author's Note: I did type out my thoughts on this chapter, but the website decided to be a dick and delete it all, so screw it, I'm tired, and I'm not typing it all out again. Hopefully my writing speaks for itself. Be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought.

Edit: Made a few minor changes. For this chapter I decided to introduce the Tucker family in more or less the same way as in the first anime. In Brotherhood I felt that Tucker was a rather flat character, just being a bit of a bastard. I liked how he was portrayed in the first anime, as a once good man who made a terrible choice, and who does his best to rationalize away his decision by convincing himself that he's doing it for knowledge and that he'll eventually be able to return Nina to normal. I don't know, I just think making him more conflicted and confused adds a depth to his character that was lacking in Brotherhood, and also more interesting.

I also established Lyra and Dante here, so that when they become more important later on it won't seem quite as out of nowhere as in the first anime.


	6. Be Thou for the People

Ed smiled at Shou Tucker. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

Shou Tucker smiled back. "It's been a pleasure to have you around. I'm still amazed that you were actually able to pass, given how young you are. Do take care of yourself, okay?"

Nina looked up at Al with big eyes. "Can big brothers come back sometime?"

Al nodded. "Sure Nina! We'll probably be very busy, but I promise that we'll find some time to come back and play with our little sister."

Nina squealed happily and hugged Al's leg. "Thank you big brother!"

Nina looked up at Al. "Bye big brother!"

She turned to Ed. "Bye smaller big brother!"

Ed looked annoyed at this remark, but restrained himself.

Ed and Al walked to the end of the sidewalk, waved one last time at the two Tuckers, and then got into the car that was going to escort them to Central Command.

Maes Hughes smiled at the two brothers from the driver's seat. "So, looks like you two boys will be heading out to East City tonight, huh?"

Ed nodded. "I think so. Mustang said he'd fill me in on the details."

Hughes nodded. "Well, next time you're in Central, be sure to stop by. And if you need a place to stay, don't hesitate to ask. Gracia and I would love to have you."

Al looked up. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Hughes."

"Yeah, thanks." Ed said somewhat absently.

After Hughes dropped them off at Central command, Al waited outside while Ed met with Mustang, as Al wasn't part of the military.

"Hello Fullmetal."

Ed stepped up to Mustang's desk. "Hello Colonel. Lieutenant."

He nodded to Riza, who was standing on Mustang's left.

Mustang looked at Ed carefully. "As you know, I'm stationed in East City. Since I'll be your commanding officer now that you're a State alchemist, that is where you'll be stationed as well. However, before we get you settled in East City, we have an assignment for you."

Ed looked surprised. "There's already a mission for me?"

Mustang nodded. "Yes. Now that you're a State Alchemist, you have to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. It's our life. Second Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Hawkeye stood at attention. "Yes, sir."

She handed Ed a file folder. "Here are your orders and case file."

Ed took the file and looked it over. "Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. You are hereby ordered to inspect the coal mine at Youswell."

Ed frowned and looked up at Hawkeye. "Is this kinda thing really a job for a State Alchemist?"

Hawkeye looked slightly stern. "It entails inspecting the mine resources. As an alchemist, you do have knowledge of minerals, don't you?"

Ed nodded. "Yes. Now I see."

Mustang clasped his hands together. "As it's your first mission, I've decided to keep the training wheels on. But that doesn't mean that you can take it easy."

"I understand." Ed said.

He looked over the file again. "Youswell is the last town to the East, isn't that right?"

He glanced at Mustang. "Would it be okay if I made a brief stop at Resembol? It's on the way, and there's a few things I'd like to do before I begin my work as a State alchemist."

Mustang shrugged. "Very well. But make sure it's a brief stop."

He stood up. "We have nothing more to discuss. See you in East City, Fullmetal."

* * *

After their brief stop in Resembol, Ed and Al continued to head East.

As Ed stared out the window, watching the countryside go by, it sunk in harder than ever that there was no turning back now. The two brothers had no choice but to keep moving forward.

After hours of traveling, Youswell finally came into sight.

"Look!" Al said excitedly. "I think I can see it!"

Ed looked out the window. "So that's the last town to the east. Youswell."

Once the train arrived, the brothers disembarked and stepped into the town.

Ed looked around. "It's supposed to be a coal-mining town, but it looks more like a ghost town to me."

Al nodded. "Yeah. Everyone here looks so worn down."

Ed shrugged. "It doesn't look like there's gonna be much to do here. Let's hurry and finish the inspection so we can…"

Ed was cut off when a beam hit him in the head, causing him to lose his balance and collapse to the ground. Al looked to see a boy who looked around ten carrying the beam.

"Sorry, I should have been looking where I was going." The kid apologized.

His eyes widened as he took in their unusual appearance and their suitcases. "Wait, are you guys tourists?"

He leaned in excitedly. "Where are you from? Have you eaten? Where are you staying?"

Ed stood up and brushed himself off. "Hell of a welcoming committee."

"Pop!" The boy called out. "We got visitors!"

A man looked over toward the three of them. "What are you going on about Kyle?"

Kyle waved. "Over here! Big spenders!"

"Big spenders?" Al asked, confused.

The man's face lit up. "Well, hey! My name is Halling. I run the local inn. We'll take good care of you!"

A short while later, the two brothers found themselves inside the local inn. Many of the villagers came to see the visitors, as it was rare for anything unusual or exciting to happen in Youswell.

Halling grinned at the two brothers. "So, what do you think? I know it's not much, but since the coal mine's wages are so low, at least with this place I can keep two irons in the fire."

Hallings wife smiled at them. "Now that'll be a room for two for one night?"

Al nodded. "And what are your rates?"

Halling smirked. "Well they ain't cheap."

Ed shrugged. "I'm sure we can cope."

Halling held up a hand. "Two hundred thousand."

"What!?" Ed shouted. "Two hundred thousand? That's ridiculous! What, do you put gold bars on our pillows or something?"

Halling grinned. "It's a fair price, seeing how ours is the finest inn in all of Youswell."

Kyle walked over. "Not to mention that it's the only one."

Halling nodded. "We ain't had any guests in some time. So we've gotta milk you folks for all you're worth."

Ed looked through his wallet with a dejected air. "It's not even close to enough."

He looked around with a sigh. "Guess we go to plan B."

Knowing they didn't have enough cash, Ed figured he could pay them through some help that only an alchemist could provide.

He grabbed a worn out sickle that one of the villagers was holding. He placed it on the table, and clapped his hands together to perform a transmutation.

A moment later, the sickle looked like brand new.

The villager who owned the sickle looked amazed. "Wow! He fixed it! It looks as good as new!"

Ed looked pleased with himself. "What else needs fixing?"

Hallings wife walked over carrying a broken vase.

"Well if it's not too much trouble, this is special to me, but it's broken."

Ed reached out. "Here. I'll take care of that."

A moment later and the vase was fixed.

Halling's wife looked delighted. "Thank you so much."

Halling looked impressed. "Who'd have thought that our first tourist in ages would be a real live alchemist. I took a crack at alchemy myself once, but never went anywhere with it."

Kyle smiled at the two brothers. "So what brings you to Youswell? There's not much here for someone like you."

"It's business." Ed said casually. "In fact I've come here to inspect the coal mine."

All at once the atmosphere in the inn went from friendly to frigid. Ed looked around in surprise.

"Inspect?" Halling said, a dark look on his face. "Then you're part of the military?"

Ed glanced back at the inn keeper. "Well yeah. I'm a State Alchemist. Cool, huh?"

A moment later, Ed found himself tossed out of the inn, his suitcase following shortly afterwards.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"We have no food or beds to offer any dogs of the military!"

Halling glared at Al. "You one of them, too?"

Al stepped back. "Well, no, I…"

"He's got nothing to do with it!" Ed yelled angrily. "I just met him on the train on the way here."

Halling turned his gaze back toward Ed. "Fine then. You can sleep on the street like the rest of the dogs!"

With that he slammed the door, leaving Ed out on his own.

After a few minutes, the villagers calmed down a little, but they still looked angry.

Al decided to try to get some more information from them.

He sat down next to Kyle. "Your dad sure feels strongly about the military."

"Of course he does." Kyle said angrily. "Everyone around here hates the stupid army. And that greedy sucker Yoki who's in charge of this place is the worst all of them.

"Yoki?" Al asked.

Halling walked over. "Yeah, he does his best to suck us dry. And I'll bet this State alchemist isn't going to do a damn thing about it."

Halling scoffed. '''Alchemist, be thou for the people,' that's their crock of a slogan. But the only people they care about are their own damned selves."

"But, sir…" Al protested.

Halling ignored him. "They're self-righteous thugs who sell their souls to the state."

Outside, Ed sat on the porch of a nearby house, unsure of what to do next. After a while, he looked up to see Al carrying a tray of food.

"Here Ed. I snuck this out for you."

Ed eyed his brother appreciatively. "Thanks Al."

Al chuckled. "After all, I can't eat it."

While Ed ate, Al filled him in on what he had learned, and the corruption that seemed to stem from the man in charge, Yoki.

Al glanced up at the sky. "They really do hate the military here, and I can see why."

Ed licked his fingers clean. "Yeah. I'll watch that from now on."

Ed glanced at the inn, then in the opposite direction. He frowned as he took in what he saw.

Heading toward the inn was a group of soldiers, with a rather oily looking man leading them.

Ed stood up. "I'm betting that's Yoki. You stay here Al."

Al looked at Ed in surprise. "But brother…"

"It's bad enough one of us has to play their silly games. I can handle it, Al."

Al seemed like he wanted to protest, but restrained himself.

Ed began walking toward the group of soldiers. Before long he was in front of them.

"...And it's not just Hallings inn, either, I could say the same for the rest of this district. We'd better make sure…"

The man stopped talking as he noticed Ed.

The man narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing up this late, young man?"

Ed looked seriously back at the man. "I'm guessing you're Lieutenant Yoki."

Yoki nodded. "Yes, that's right. But who are you?"

Ed shrugged, and held out his pocket watch. "I just happened to be in town, and I thought I'd come and say hello."

Yoki's eyes widened.

One of his subordinates looked at Ed with a dismissive air. "Who does this kid think he is, sir?"

Yoki looked sharply at his subordinate. "You moron! That watch makes him a State Alchemist, which means he reports directly to King Bradley!"

That wasn't quite true, but Ed decided not to correct him.

Yoki stepped forward with a much friendlier and appeasing demeanor. "How terribly rude of my subordinate. Please forgive his idiocy. I'm the man in charge here. So, what business might you have in our humble little town?"

Ed put his watch away. "I'm just here to conduct an inspection of the mine."

"An inspection?" Yoki looked slightly nervous, but quickly covered it up. "Marvelous! But you must come stay at my mansion. I hope you haven't had to mingle with these unwashed masses for too long."

Ed left with Yoki, and before long they were at his mansion, sitting in a lavish dining room.

Yoki smiled widely. "It's such a great honor for me to be hosting a genuine State Alchemist, such as yourself, in my home."

The food was brought out by the servants. "And now, bon appetite. You'll need strength for the work ahead. I do hope that our provincial cuisine suits your refined tastes."

Ed took a bite. "You eat pretty well, considering the economic conditions of this town."

Yoki looked down with a weary air. "Times are tough for all of us! I tell you, I've had plenty of trouble collecting taxes. And those miners can be so brutishly obstinate sometimes, as I'm sure you saw."

Ed took a sip from his glass. "And by obstinate, you mean asserting their rights and refusing to pay you more than they earn?"

"See, you get it! I knew you were a man of great understanding."

Ed closed his eyes. "To understand the world, we have only to follow one basic principle; Equivalent Exchange, the founding law of alchemy. You can't get without giving, right?"

"Absolutely." Yoki nodded. "Eloquently put. I myself have long conducted business under a similar guiding principle. In the spirit of which…"

A servant stepped forward and set a small bag of golden coins next to Ed's plate. "Please accept this small token of my appreciation."

Ed looked at the bag and then back at Yoki. "Is this supposed to be some kind of a bribe, Yoki?"

Yoki clasped his hands together. "That is such an ugly word. Why don't we just call it 'Equivalent Exchange?' Now then, there is the matter of your inspection."

Ed stared down at his plate, a neutral expression on his plate. "Yeah, I get your drift."

Yoki looked quite happy. "I knew you would! You are truly a man of great understanding!"

* * *

The next morning, Ed headed back to the inn to meet up with Al, and from there they would conduct their inspection of the mine.

Halling scowled when he saw Ed. "What do you want?"

Ed smirked. "Seeing how you gave me such a warm reception yesterday, how about you help guide me through the mine?"

Halling growled. "Fine. If that's what you want, dog."

When Al came with Ed, Halling looked at the two of them.

"You lied. You didn't just meet him at the train station, did you?"

Ed shook his head. "No, but he isn't a State alchemist. No need for you to kick both of us out."

Halling considered this. "How do you two know each other?"

Al turned toward Halling. "I'm his younger brother."

Halling looked surprised. "Really? But you're so much taller than he is."

Ed looked annoyed. "And what exactly are you implying, huh? Huh?!"

"Easy, brother." Al said anxiously. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

Ed scoffed, and stalked ahead of the two.

Halling looked at the two brothers thoughtfully.

Despite the tension, the inspection of the mine went fairly smoothly, though the miners looked weary and overworked, and shot Ed dirty looks whenever they thought he wasn't looking.

"Hey, what's this?" Ed pointed to a tunnel that had a large keep out sign blocking the entrance.

Halling looked grimly at the tunnel. "That used to be a reservoir of a rare substance called red water, but it was drained dry years ago."

"Is that so." Ed said.

Halling shrugged. "Good riddance, if you ask me. Red water is an incredibly toxic substance, and can easily kill you if you don't handle it right. On top of which, it can't be used for energy, for making tools, or anything useful as far as I know. Not really sure why the military was so interested in it."

Ed looked sharply at Halling. "So, it was the military that took all the red water?"

Halling nodded. "Yeah. Nobody in the town would want it, that's for sure.

Ed looked thoughtful. _If it was so dangerous, why would the military be interested in the red water?_

A short while later, they came to the end of the mine, and Ed dismissed Halling. Once the man was gone, Ed went back to a cave that contained a large number of rocks.

Ed smirked. "Al, I think I know of a way to help this town."

Al looked at his brother. "You do?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. But you have to keep it a secret, okay?"

Ed took at the bag of gold coins that Yoki had given to him and dropped them onto the ground. He clapped his hands together, and…

* * *

Yoki looked stunned. "You want to buy the Youswell coal mine?"

Ed nodded. "That's right. And while you're here, I'd like you to throw in everything from the trade routes to the town itself. Okay?"

Yoki shook his head. "Well, I'm afraid that even for a State Alchemist like yourself, the mine just isn't for sale."

Ed sighed. "Oh, that's too bad. And here we lugged all this in for nothing."

Ed and Al opened the doors to a spare room, and Yoki's eyes widened.

"Is...is that...real gold?"

Ed smiled. "Turns out the mine's full of unexploited minerals that'd be a real booster for alchemic research, and I'd hate to miss out. But if it's not on the market…"

Yoki waved his hands frantically. "Don't be absurd! Although, the mine was entrusted to me by the State to govern. Selling it for my own personal profit might appear to some observers to, uh…"

Ed smirked. "Right. Don't worry, none of this gold appears on any of the books, so as long as we both keep our mouths shut, no one has to know anything about it!"

Yoki looked uncertain. "But still…"

Ed snapped his fingers. "I've got it! What if you write up an official deed stating you hand over all rights to the mine to me, free of charge. Then you can take all of this as an unrelated gift, Lieutenant."

Yoki looked at Ed, then back at the gold, and it was obvious that this was an offer he couldn't refuse.

* * *

With the deal done, Ed and Al headed back to the inn. Ed went in first, and noted the downcast and weary looks of the people in the inn. They looked up and glared once they realize who it was.

"Hello!" Ed said cheerfully. "Let's see if I can turn those frowns upside down."

Kyle scowled angrily. "You leech. What do you want now?"

"Come on! Is that any way to talk to your new boss, landlord and all around overseer?"

"Overseer?" One of the villagers said sharply. "What the hell are you…"

Ed held up the deed to the town.

"As you can see, I hold in my hand the title deed to the mine, trade routes, and entire town of Youswell."

Halling looked stunned. "What?"

Ed smirked. "In other words, pretty much everything around here belongs to me now. You follow?"

The villagers looked angrily at the young State alchemist but were unsure what to say.

"However...I have to be getting back to East City. I'm not even sure this is worth carrying to the city with me. It's so heavy!"

Halling glowered at him. "So, you're gonna try and sell it to us for a profit?"

"You bet." Ed remarked. "And it ain't gonna be cheap, to use your phrase. You remember Equivalent Exchange, right? After all, not only is this deed written on high-grade parchment, it's got gold leaf trim on the edges. It comes in a box decorated with finely crushed jade in a nonchalant, yet, at the same time, luxurious design. Oh yeah, this is craftsmanship. And the key is sterling silver."

Ed smiled and held up a finger. "I'd say it's gotta be worth around two hundred K."

The villagers looked stunned.

"Two hundred?" Halling stammered. "For the deed to Youswell?"

"That's all?" The villager who owned the sickle that Ed fixed said. "Really?"

Ed cocked his head to the side. "You know, now that I think about it, a room at the inn cost two hundred thousand."

He smirked. "I'll spend the night and let's call it even!"

Halling smiled. "Equivalent exchange, huh?"

A short while later, the atmosphere was happy and bright, and the villagers were celebrating their good fortune.

Halling sat next to Ed, and gave him an apologetic look. "I was wrong about you. Sorry about that."

Ed shook his head. "It's okay. I chose this path, and I can handle whatever being a State alchemist might entail."

Halling frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you become a State alchemist? You're awfully young to be joining the military."

Ed was quiet for a moment, and then he pulled his right sleeve back to reveal his automail.

Halling looked surprised. "You lost your arm?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, and my left leg."

He looked down. "Al and I...we made a mistake. But we've resolved to make things right again. We're going to get our bodies back, and becoming a State alchemist seemed like the best way to find what we're looking for."

Kyle looked back at Al. After a moment of silence, he turned back to Ed.

"That armor is empty, isn't it."

Ed nodded slowly.

Halling looked sympathetic. "You two aren't much older than Kyle, and yet you've already been through so much."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Halling grabbed his glass. "Well, I hope you boys find what you're looking for."

He smiled. "And thanks again for what you did."

Ed smiled softly. "Sometimes doing the right thing is a reward all on its own."

The door to the inn burst open.

Ed looked over, and smirked. "As I was saying…"

"Elric!" Yoki screeched. "What's the meaning of this?"

He held up one of the gold bars. A thin scratch was on it, revealing the interior to be black.

"These aren't real gold bars!"

Ed stood up. "Funny thing about gold, you can take a fairly small amount, such as, say, a little bag of coins, and stretch it out to cover a large area. Perfect for making a bunch of rocks look like gold bars on the outside."

"Thief!" Yoki yelled. "You lied to me!"

Ed tilted his head to the side. "I don't remember lying. I never said that they were real gold bars, you just made that assumption."

"Don't toy with me!" Yoki shouted. "You know damn well that I traded you that deed in exchange for a mountain of real gold bars!"

Ed smiled sweetly. "No, I'm pretty sure you handed it over to me free of charge."

He held up the deed and the other documents. "At least, that's what it says in the letter."

"No!" Yoki said angrily. "You swindled me, you little…"

"That's such an ugly word." Ed said mockingly. "Why don't we just call it a gift from you to me?"

Yoki threw his hands up. "The transaction's invalid! Guards, seize…"

He froze, as his subordinates were nowhere to be found.

"Guess they don't want to go down with the ship." Ed said smugly.

Yoki looked defeated.

"Oh, and there is one more thing." Ed smiled. "I'm heading back to East City to report on what I found here. I doubt they'll be too pleased with you, seeing how you gave away the deed to the town you were charged with governing, and to a kid no less."

Yoki hung his head, and looked at the villagers with a resigned air.

The villagers grinned. "Now we're gonna do to you physically what you've been doing to us financially for years!"

"Never underestimate the strength of a coal mining man, Lieutenant!"

Yoki's yelps of pain were soon drowned out by laughter as the villagers gathered around to thank the Fullmetal alchemist and his brother for their help.

Halling put a hand on Kyle's shoulder, and smiled at the two brothers. "Looks like there's a champion of the people among the military dogs."

* * *

Author's Note: So, this chapter was pretty similar to the 2003 anime, but I think it's an important chapter to include. It establishes Ed's reputation as a hero of the people, and also serves as the proper introduction of Yoki. In Brotherhood, Yoki just kind of shows up out of nowhere, which always felt rather odd to me.

I always chuckle at Yoki's reaction when he realizes he was tricked in the 2003 anime, and that was probably my favorite part to write in this chapter.

So, this is it for the backstory. Next chapter, Lior.


	7. City of Heresy

Mustang smiled. "It's good to see you, Hughes. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Hughes grinned. "It sure has, Roy. I don't get many opportunities to leave Central, so I figured I'd take this chance to visit in East City for a while."

Mustang gestured for Hughes to follow him.

"How are the Elric brothers doing?" Hughes asked curiously.

"Oh, they're doing well." Mustang said. "Ed's reputation as a hero for the people has only grown over the years, and so has he, a little bit anyway. Hard to believe he's already been a State alchemist for over three years now."

Hughes nodded. "From what I understand, those two have a fair number of accomplishments under their belt."

"They do." Mustang glanced to the side. "There was the Youswell incident, that one notorious alchemist named Majhal, the thief in Aquroya, and of course there was that business they sorted out in Xenotime. And those are just the ones I can name off the top of my head."

Hughes looked out the window. "So, are they here?"

Mustang shook his head. "No, they went to Lior to investigate something."

* * *

In the desert town of Lior, the two Elric brothers sat at a food stand on the edge of town. They had just arrived, and felt like sitting down for a few minutes before they got to work.

The man running the food stand eyed the two brothers. "So, are you two street performers or something?"

Ed choked on his drink. "Oh come on. Do I look like a clown to you?"

The man raised a placating hand. "Sorry. You just look a little odd, wearing gloves in the middle of a desert, and your buddy is in a suit of armor."

Al replied before Ed could. "We're from East City."

"Ah, you're out-of-towners." The man laughed. "That explains it. So, what brings you out here?"

Ed shrugged. "We're just trying to track something down, that's all."

"Huh." He glanced up at the radio. "Oh, I almost forgot. Time for a little soul food."

He changed the station, and a moment later the calming voice of a preacher began to speak. Ed looked around, and noticed many other people on the block tuning into the same station.

"Children of God who live upon this land. Pray in faith that ye may be saved. As sun lights the day, so does the Sun God Leto illuminate thy path, and drown out the shadows of suffering."

Ed cocked his head. "Who is this guy on your airwaves?"

The man looked at Ed in surprise. "That's Sir Cornello."

Ed set his glass down. "Huh, doesn't ring a bell."

The man looked shocked. "You're kidding me! You've never heard of the great prophet Cornello?!"

People nearby heard the shout, and noticed the two outsiders.

"What's so great about him?" Ed asked skeptically.

"He can perform miracles for one thing." Another person said excitedly. "I've never seen anything like it."

"This town's been a mess since the Eastern rebellion, but then Cornello arrived and transformed this place into a desert paradise."

"He can even forgive sins."

"Yeah, we're on Leto's good side because of him. He gives us blessings."

Ed's scowl gradually became more pronounced throughout the conversation, and eventually it became clear he'd had enough of their religious ramblings.

Ed stood up. "Oh, I just remembered. We have to be somewhere." He looked up at Al. "You ready to split?"

Al nodded. "Yeah, okay."

But as Al stood up, his head bumped against the roof of the food stand, knocking the radio off and causing it to fall to the ground and break.

The man running the food stand looked at the radio in dismay. "Now you've done it, buddy. What do you expect wearing a stupid tin suit?"

Ed raised a hand. "Don't bust a lung, grandpa, we can fix it."

The man looked at Ed incredulously. "How? It's smashed to hell!"

Al knelt down by the broken radio. "I'm sorry. Let me try."

A moment later, Al was drawing a transmutation circle around the radio.

The man looked at the circle uncertainly. "What's the drawing for?"

Ed smirked. "You'll see in just a second."

Al raised his hands over the circle. The circle activated, and a moment later the radio was as good as new.

The townspeople looked at the radio in awe.

"It really is a land of prophets! Your buddy can work miracles like Cornello."

Ed shook his head. "It's nothing like that. We're just alchemists."

He pointed a finger at himself. "We're the Elric brothers. Not to brag or anything, but we're pretty well known."

The man frowned. "Elrics? Doesn't ring a bell. I'm afraid we don't have any alchemists in these parts."

"I fix things for a living though." Someone else called out. "Let me know if you need a job."

Ed smiled uncertainly, unsure of how to take that.

"He doesn't need any work."

The crowd turned around to see a woman wearing a black cloak leaning against a wall.

"That's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." The woman eyed Ed with a shrewd expression on her face. "He's quite the celebrity around East City. They say he's a real child prodigy."

The man running the food stand scowled at her. "What are you doing here? Unless you've come to repent of your sinful ways, I'd suggest you be on your way."

The woman smiled darkly. "Relax, holy disciple. I was just passing through."

She stood up and walked down the street. A short while later, she rounded a corner and was out of sight.

Al looked at the townspeople. "Who was she?"

The man sighed. "I don't know her name, but she's one of those...loose women, if you catch my drift. She's been hanging around town lately, trying to tempt young men with her sinful ways. Fortunately, Cornello has set most of us on the right path, so we do our best to ostracize her."

He looked back at the two brothers. "Still, was what she said true?"

Ed grinned. "Yup, it sure is."

"Wow, a real, live famous person."

"I see, you got the name Fullmetal because you wear that armor."

"Hey, can you come to my daughter's birthday party?"

Al waved his hands apologetically. "Uh, I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is."

The crowd turned to face Ed.

"You mean that little shorty there?"

Ed's face became livid, and he promptly began ranting.

"Shorty?! What else you wanna call me? A half-pint bean-sprout midget? I'm still growing, you backwater desert idiots!"

"I see there's plenty of excitement around here today."

Ed and Al turned around to see a young woman standing a little ways away from the crowd. She was carrying a grocery bag, and she had a kind and pretty face. Ed's eyes were drawn to her bangs, which were pink for some reason.

The man at the food stand smiled at her. "Hello, Rose."

Rose smiled back. "Don't mind me. I'd hate to spoil all the fun."

Al pulled his brother away from the terrified townspeople, then bowed politely toward Rose.

"That's okay. My name's Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you."

Ed stood up. "And I'm Edward, Al's older brother. Also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Rose looked slightly confused. "Older brother? But shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Ed began to look angry again, but Al hastily tried to calm him down.

"Hey Rose, have you finished your shopping for today's offering?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

The man looked back at the two brothers. "Well then, maybe you could take them to the temple with you. They say they're looking for something. I bet Father Cornello could help out."

"Uh, that's okay." Al said uncertainly. "We don't really…"

Rose smiled up at him. "It's alright if you don't have an offering today. And besides, he has rooms for travelers. You could stay there tonight."

"Thanks, but, uh…"

Ed interjected. "As a matter of fact, we'd love to take you up on that, wouldn't we, Al?"

Al appeared surprised, but went along with Ed's idea. Before long, Ed, Al, and Rose departed for the temple.

The man at the food stand looked fondly at the retreating form of Rose. "It sure is nice to see a smile on Rose's face."

"Yeah. She's beginning to act like her old self again. Her heart must be healing at last."

After a few minutes, Ed turned toward his younger brother.

"Hey Al, remember that woman at the shop? She seemed to know about me. Have we met her before?"

Al shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Rose looked back at the two brothers. "You guys have pretty good timing. Father Cornello just got back from a spiritual journey he was on. I'm sure he will help you find what you're looking for."

Ed mulled this over.

"And besides,"

Ed looked back at Rose.

"If you show him you're faithful, I bet he could make you taller."

Ed immediately became agitated.

"What's wrong with you people?! I'm not short! You come from a desert tribe of giants or something!"

"Brother, please!"

"You want some of this too?!"

* * *

Later that evening, Ed was getting settled into the room where they would be staying. The window of the room looked out over a graveyard. After some time passed, Ed noticed Rose standing in front of one of the graves.

"I spoke to Rose."

Ed looked up in surprise, as he hadn't heard Al enter the room.

"That grave belongs to her boyfriend. Her parents died during the Eastern rebellion. He was all she had left. They were engaged to be married when he died unexpectedly in an accident. She's convinced that Cornello can bring him back to life."

Ed looked angrily out the window. "And he's leading her on and letting her think he can do it."

"Well, maybe he can."

Ed stared at his brother in surprise.

"What if Cornello really is a Holy Man? Those scriptures seemed reasonable enough, and he sounds like a good man."

Al looked back out at Rose. "After all, we know that there is something else out there. Something we can't explain."

Ed scowled, and clenched his right fist. "Yeah, and a fat load of good it did us when we wanted to see mom again."

Al bowed his head, and said nothing.

* * *

The next day, a crowd gathered in front of the temple of Leto. The people brought forward many objects, tools, and furniture that were broken, and Cornello fixed them all. In between these, he would perform larger acts like transforming a ruby into a shower of flower petals, and a tree into a bronze statue of Leto.

Ed looked carefully at the proceedings. "What do you think?"

"Looks pretty obvious." Al replied. "He's using alchemy."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, but still, something's wrong. It's not equal…"

"Hey guys."

The two brothers turned to see Rose standing beside them.

"How are you liking your first miracle gathering? He's amazing, isn't he?"

Ed frowned. "Well he's an amazing actor, I'll give him that. But those aren't miracles. He's swindling you."

Al held up his hands. "Now, Ed, we don't know that. We just know he's using alchemy, and he's ignoring the laws."

Rose scowled. "What laws?"

"Equivalent Exchange."

Ed, Al, and Rose turned around, and saw a younger boy trying vainly to see what was going on over the heads of the taller adults.

The boy looked back at them. "I read about it in a book. To obtain something, something of equal value has to be lost. That's how alchemy works, right?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

The boy looked back toward the temple with an excited look on his face. "But Cornello isn't bound by those laws, which proves that he's a holy man."

Ed scoffed. "Yeah, that's one explanation I suppose. But it's not the only one."

He looked carefully at Cornello again. "If he had a certain object, one that amplifies alchemic reactions and allows the user to ignore the law of equivalent exchange, then he could do all of this with ease. And if that's the case, then his works have nothing to do with God or miracles."

"You're wrong!" Rose protested. "You can't do the things he's done with simple alchemy. They're true miracles."

She looked down at the ground, and whispered. "They have to be."

* * *

"Edward Elric?" Cornello looked concerned. "Are you sure it's him?"

In the corner, a woman dressed all in black replied. "Positive."

Cornello touched his ring. "I've heard that he was certified as a State Alchemist when he was only twelve years old."

"I'm afraid that's true. If he's come here, then there can only be one thing he's after."

Cornello nodded. "What should we do?"

"Agree to see him. There's still a chance we can deal with this quietly."

Cornello looked out the window. "But if we can't…"

The woman looked to the door. "Try not to kill him."

* * *

Later in the day, Ed walked into the main worship room of the temple. He noticed Rose up near the altar.

He frowned, before walking up and sitting in one of the front pews.

"So, if you pray and polish the altar enough times, someone who's dead will be brought back to life?"

Rose froze, then turned around with a small smile on her face.

"Something like that."

Ed sighed, and took out a book from inside his shirt pocket.

"Water, 35 liters; Carbon, 20 kilograms; Ammonia, 4 liters; Lime, 1.5 kilograms; Phosphorous, 800 grams; Salt, 250 grams; Saltpeter, 100 grams; Sulfur, 80 grams; Fluorine, 7.5 gram; Iron, 5 grams; Silicon, 3 grams; And trace amounts of fifteen other elements.

Rose stood still while Ed talked. "What's that?"

Ed looked seriously at Rose. "It's all the ingredients of the average adult human body, down to the last specks of protein in your eyelashes."

He closed the book. "And even though science has given us the entire physical breakdown, there has never been a successful attempt at bringing a human back to life."

He put the book away. "Despite centuries of research and experimentation, all attempts to bring someone back from the dead have invariably ended in failure, usually at extremely high costs to the alchemists who attempt it."

He looked back at Rose. "So what makes you think that hack-job priest with his parlor tricks is going to be able to?"

Her expression became angry. "He's not a hack-job! He's done real miracles, and he's improved our lives. He's helped lead us to Leto's light!"

Ed scowled. "Yeah, then tell me this. If Cornello can bring him back, why hasn't he done it already?"

Rose froze, and took a step back away from Ed.

"Cornello may claim to have the Sun god on his side, but the truth is if you get close to the sun like he claims, all you'll do is burn up."

Ed and Rose argued some more, while Al looked through the door sadly.

"Great, Ed. Push your total cynicism on someone else."

Al stepped into the room. "Brother, isn't it time to see Cornello?"

Ed and Rose looked at Al, then looked back at each other.

Rose nodded stiffly. "Al is right. This way."

Ed and Al followed Rose, and the three descended into the lower levels of the temple.

After going down several flights of stairs, they came to a large room. It looked similar to the altar room, except it was slightly larger, with enormous pillars on either side of the room, and an elevated section in the back.

In the center of this section stood father Cornello.

"Ah, Rose. Thank you for bringing them here."

Rose ducked her head slightly.

Cornello shifted his gaze to the two brothers. "Greetings to you, Fullmetal Alchemist. I welcome you to the home of our sacred order. Have you come to learn the ways of Leto?"

Ed shook his head. "No, not really the religious type. I'm more curious about how you've been using second rate alchemy to deceive your followers."

Rose looked scandalized at his bold accusation, but kept her attention on Cornello.

Cornello smiled. "My dear boy, I don't know what you mean. What your doubting eyes see as alchemy are the miracles of the Sun god Leto."

He pressed his hands together, and raised his right hand up above his left, revealing a miniature statue of Leto.

"Could mere alchemy create something from nothing in this way?"

"Yeah, that's what confused me at first." Ed replied. "Your 'miracles' ignore the law of equivalent exchange, which, if it was alchemy, should be impossible."

Cornello set the statue down. "Exactly, because it isn't alchemy."

"Unless." Ed looked up sharply at Cornello. "You had acquired a certain object. One that amplifies alchemic reactions and allows you to ignore the law of equivalent exchange. That would explain everything."

Ed pointed toward Cornello's hand. "The philosopher's stone."

Cornello's eyes widened, but he laughed. "As I suspected, you're here searching for the philosopher's stone."

He held up his hand, displaying the ring he wore. "I suppose you believe that this ring is a philosopher's stone, don't you?"

He placed his hands on the railing. "Sorry to disappoint you, but the philosopher's stone is merely a myth, and this ring is just a ring. I am God's humble servant, and it is from him alone that I derive my power."

Ed began walking forward. "Still trying to sell that line, huh? Then I guess I just have to come up there and beat the truth out of you!"

Cornello smirked. "Is that so? You're quite the stubborn heathen, aren't you? I suppose the time for talk is over."

He reached behind him, and pressed a switch. The door through which they'd entered the room immediately closed.

Ed, Al, and Rose looked back at the door in surprise.

Cornello raised his hand, the ring glowing a bright red. "Stay where you are Rose!"

The floor of the room transformed from stone to a layer of sand, with only the spot Rose was standing on remaining unaltered. Ed and Al stumbled in the sudden change of terrain, while Rose's eyes widened in surprise.

Cornello stared down at his prey. "Armor is a disadvantage in soft sand, and you can't draw transmutation circles in it, either."

He reached behind him and pressed another switch. On either side of the room, the sound of a metal gate rising could be heard.

"Let me introduce you to two of my creations. You of all people will be able to appreciate this."

On either side of the room an animal emerged. They appeared to be lions with greyish fur, except that their hindquarters and tail were reptilian.

"Chimeras."

Ed looked at the chimera on the right side of the room, while Al focused his attention on the one on the left.

Ed looked at the chimera with disdain. "So this is the kind of thing you do with the philosopher's stone. That's just twisted."

Ed clapped his hands together and pressed them into the ground. A moment later, a spear came out of the ground, and Ed picked it up.

Cornello looked shocked. "No transmutation circle? Then the State alchemist title isn't just for show, you truly are gifted. However…"

The chimera on the left leaped at Al, while the chimera on the right ran toward Ed.

Al raised his hands to guard himself against the chimera's attack. The chimera batted his right arm away, and used its right paw to knock Al's helmet off. It then stuck it's head inside of Al's armor, expecting to find a dazed human inside.

Al grabbed the chimera, picked it up, and flung it away from him. He lost his balance as he did, and fell down at an angle that prevented Rose from seeing that his armor was empty. The chimera smashed into one of the pillars, and stopped moving.

On the other side of the room, Ed swung the spear at the chimera. It avoided the attack, however, and clamped onto the spear with its teeth, breaking off the tip.

It then ran up and swiped at Ed's left leg. Ed winced at the impact, but didn't appear to be in any serious pain. The chimera leaped at Ed, teeth bared, but Ed blocked the attack with his right arm.

The chimera tried to bite through the arm, but to no avail, and Ed kicked the beast in the head with his left leg. It collapsed to the ground.

Ed looked over to see how his brother was doing, while Cornello stared flabbergasted at the two of them.

"That's impossible! The blow to your head! Those claws on your leg! The teeth on your arm! No one could survive that! Unless…"

Al stood up, and retrieved the helmet to the armor. Rose stared at him in horror.

 _He doesn't have a head! And how did Ed withstand those attacks?_

Cornello looked carefully at the two brothers. "Your limbs, they're fake. And your brother is an empty suit of armor."

Rose looked at Ed, then at Al, who was replacing his head, then back to Ed.

"Brilliant deduction, father Cornello."

Ed began to pull off his torn sleeve, while Rose looked horrified.

Ed looked at her sharply. "Don't look away, Rose. You need to see what happens when you try to bring a human back to life."

He threw his clothing away. "When you cross into God's territory, or whatever the hell it is! Is this what you want? Look!"

With his shirt gone, Rose could now clearly see his automail arm.

Her eyes widened as she recalled what Ed had said earlier.

 _"Despite centuries of research and experimentation, all attempts to bring someone back from the dead have invariably ended in failure, usually at extremely high costs to the alchemists who attempt it."_

 _Does that mean…?_

"I see." Cornello said. "Now I understand you, Elric! You crossed the line, you did what is strictly forbidden! You tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side!"

Ed looked seriously at Rose. "Told you, Rose. Get too close to the Sun, and you burn."

Cornello smiled thoughtfully. "Well, that does answer a riddle. Why the military would give a pup like you such a stern name, Fullmetal. But it's literal."

Ed raised his automail arm up. "This is what happens when you try to bring back what's dead. You really want to go through with that?"

Rose was shaking, but calmed down when Cornello began to speak.

"Don't let them worry you, Rose. You forget that the Sun God Leto has blessed me with great power. Besides, I have far more experience than these heretic boys did."

Ed looked angrily up at Cornello. "Don't be stupid! No matter what kind of powers you have, some things can't be done!"

"Oh, then why are you so anxious to find the philosopher's stone? You want to beat the law of equivalence so you can get back what you lost, isn't that right?"

Ed scowled at Cornello.

Al held out his hand. "Please, just give it to us."

Cornello scoffed. "Why should I?"

His ring began to glow again, and streaks of light began to race down his cane.

"If you fools are really so eager to play God, then perhaps I should send you to meet him instead!"

His cane transformed into a minigun. He held it up, and opened fire on the two brothers.

Rose clutched her head and ducked down, terrified that she was going to be killed as well.

Cornello looked satisfied, until the dust cleared and he saw the large stone wall that had shielded the brothers.

Ed smirked. "Nah. Me and God, we don't get along too well. Even if I went, he'd probably just send me right back here."

Rose let out the breath she'd been holding, then looked over the stone wall the brothers had just transmuted.

 _If they hadn't raised that wall, Cornello would have killed them. And, I could have been shot as well. But...why would he do that? He always taught us to show kindness to people, even to our enemies. So why…?_

The entrance to the room burst open, and several followers of Cornello stepped into the room.

Cornello took charge. "After them! They're here to destroy the holy order! They must be stopped!"

Al scooped up Rose, and he and Ed rushed to the right side of the room.

Cornello laughed. "Idiots! You're running into a dead end!"

Ed clapped his hands together. "Like I always say, if you can't find a door, make your own!"

He pressed his hands to the wall, and a door appeared, allowing Ed, Al, and Rose the chance to escape.

* * *

Sometime later, Al and Rose were hiding on the roof of the church. Al had removed the bell of the church tower, and was tinkering with some equipment.

Rose stepped toward Al. "Where'd Ed go?"

Al set one of the pieces down. "He's off doing something else. He's going to help expose Cornello for what he really is."

Al looked up at Rose. "I'm sorry, Rose, but Cornello isn't a holy man. If he was, why did he try to kill us? And he could have killed you too. He didn't care that you were in the way."

Rose protested. "But that's...because…"

She trailed off. After a pause she looked seriously at Al.

"What he said is true, isn't it."

Al nodded. "We aren't evil. We just wanted to see our mother's smile again."

Al bowed his head. "But we learned the hard way that the dead can't ever come back once they've departed from this world. Brother lost an arm and a leg, and I lost my entire body."

He went back to work. "Ever since then, we've been trying to get our original bodies back. We can't bring mom back, but there's still the chance things can be made right again."

Rose remained silent.

* * *

The next morning, Ed was dragged in front of Cornello by two of his followers.

"We caught him on the north side of town. He was trying to spread doubt and heresy to the people, and tried to deny that he attacked you. We weren't able to find his accomplices, however."

Cornello smiled. "That's all right. He's the only one we need."

Ed scowled, but couldn't move because his guards held him firmly.

Cornello reached out and grabbed Ed's watch.

Ed squirmed. "Give that back!"

Cornello eyed the watch with interest. "So, this is the official pocket watch of the State Alchemist. Never seen one up close. It's the reason you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle, isn't it? It amplifies all of your work. I think you'll be quite harmless without it."

He gestured toward the basement. "Take him to the lower cells."

The guards dragged Ed away, neither of them noticing the smirk on his face.

* * *

After some time, Cornello came to visit Ed in his cell.

Ed looked seriously up at Cornello. "This little charade of yours will be found out soon enough."

Cornello shook his head dismissively. "The faithful are not likely to distinguish between alchemy and the works of God. Really, as long as I'm bringing them happiness, what do they care where it comes from?"

Ed smirked. "So, it really is a philosopher's stone, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is. It may not actually be the power of God, but it's the closest we'll ever come to it in this world."

Ed tilted his head. "So what's in it for you? You could do anything with the philosopher's stone, so why waste all of that power performing phony 'miracles'? Is it for the recognition? Status? Money?"

"Oh, I can get all the money I want from the offerings. But you think too small. I'm making believers who would gladly throw away their very lives in my name. And why not? They believe I can resurrect them. They aren't afraid to die."

Cornello raised his arms triumphantly. "There is no greater army than those with a holy call. Mark my words. In a few years, I'll have a following large enough to tear this country apart, and rebuild it in my name!"

"Hmmm." Ed said. "But you can't actually resurrect your followers, can you?"

"Of course not. Even with the philosopher's stone, I wouldn't dare try human alchemy. I'd end up like you. And why would a king risk his life for the sake of his mindless pawns?"

Cornello grinned. "They are merely a means to an end. Soon this country will belong to me!"

Ed began to laugh.

Cornello looked taken aback. "What are you laughing about?"

Ed smirked. "I knew it, you really are a novice aren't you?"

Ed leaned to the side, revealing the microphone that had been placed inside the wall.

Cornello's eyes widened, his expression turning from shock to panic.

"WHAT?! HOW LONG HAS THAT THING BEEN ON?!"

"From the start. Your followers heard every word."

"DAMN YOU!"

Cornello whipped out the minigun, and fired continuously at the microphone until it was completely destroyed.

He was about to move onto Ed, but before he could, Ed swiped his right arm at the gun, slicing it's end off.

Ed brandished his sharpened automail arm. "Oh, and by the way, I don't get my skills from a pocket watch."

Cornello dropped the gun. "No, I won't be beaten by you."

He raised his ring to perform another transmutation, but he recoiled, and screamed in pain.

Ed was shocked to see Cornello's arm mutating and pulsing.

"A rebound?"

Ed ignored this, and reached out for Cornello's ring.

But as he reached for it, the stone dimmed, cracks appeared on it, and it fell apart, dissipating into dust.

Ed's eyes widened. "An imitation?"

Ed looked at the ground with a bitter smile on his face. "After all this, all the trouble you put me through, even the stone's a fake?"

Cornello took advantage of Ed's distraction and smacked Ed away from him. He hastily fled from the room and sought sanctuary in one of the upper rooms of the temple.

Cornello looked at his mangled arm. "Damn, it's all ruined."

"Yes, all that hard work for nothing."

Cornello looked up to see the woman in black in the corner of the room, standing next to a fat man with a hungry expression.

Cornello became angry. "What's going on here? That damn boy was right, this isn't a real philosopher's stone, is it?"

The woman scoffed. "Of course not. You aren't important enough to give a real stone to."

Cornello took a step back. "What?"

The woman leaned against the fat man. "Much like your followers, you are merely a pawn in a much larger game."

Cornello looked surprised. "But you gave me the philosopher's stone so that I would be able to draw a large following, and eventually have enough strength to challenge the military!"

The woman chuckled softly. "You truly are a novice. You were just outsmarted and beaten by a fifteen year old, and your followers are untrained civilians. Honestly, did you really think that you and your rabble of deluded followers would ever be a serious threat to the military?"

She raised a finger. "As you said, you were raising an army of followers who would be willing to die for you, and that's exactly what they were going to do."

Cornello's face paled. "Good God, who are you really?"

The fat man stood up. "Come on Lust. Isn't it time you let me eat the old preacher?"

Lust nodded. "Go ahead Gluttony. He's of no further use to us."

Cornello's eyes widened, but Gluttony pounced before he could scream.

As Gluttony tore into his meal, Lust looked at her fingers with a resigned air

"Father won't be pleased. I suppose this means we'll have to start over again from scratch."

"Maybe not." A third voice answered from the shadows. "If we play our cards right, we can still use the present circumstances to our advantage."

Lust turned around. "Is that so? What exactly did you have in mind, Envy?"

* * *

Ed looked at his watch sadly. "Just another wild goose chase."

He rested a hand against Al's side. "And here I thought we could finally put you back in the flesh again."

Al shook his head. "No, brother, you'll be the first we fix. That auto-mail's so tough on you."

Ed shrugged, then stood up. "Nothing left to do but start the search again."

"You should never have come here!"

Ed and Al turned around to see Rose standing a few feet away, an anguished expression on her face.

"Father Cornello gave us hope. What right did you have to take that away?"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "You're saying we should have just let everything go on as it was, even though it was all based on a lie?"

Rose threw her arms up, tears in her eyes. "Well why not? Cornello let us believe that we could do anything, even bring Cain back to life. That hope was all I had left, what am I supposed to do now? You tell me that, Ed!"

Ed turned around. "I can't tell you that. You'll have to decide for yourself. Walk on your own. Move forward. You've got a good, strong pair of legs, Rose. You should get up and use 'em."

Ed began to walk away, and Rose collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Al knelt down beside her. "Brother was trying to help you. He just doesn't always handle things well."

Rose turned her head away. "Just go away, would you?"

Al slowly stood up. "You can still believe, and hope, Rose. I still do."

Al followed his brother. Rose watched the two until they faded from sight.

* * *

Outside the temple of Leto, a crowd of former believers were mulling about, angry to have the truth about their prophet revealed.

One man scowled. "Where'd that miserable preach run off to? Rotten fake. I can't believe we were duped."

He noticed a bird lying on the ground, dead from when it had struck one of the temple's windows.

A man began to walk toward the temple, and people began to notice him.

"Is that Father Cornello?"

"What are you doing here?"

Cornello ignored them, and knelt down to where the bird lay. He picked it up and held it above his head. A second later, it got up and flew away.

The people were stunned by this.

"How do you know it's not another trick?"

"You can't trick things to life."

Cornello looked toward the crowd seriously. "I was delayed on my return journey, and it seems the devil has worked his wickedness while I was away. I've heard of an evil man impersonating me for his own selfish reasons."

He smiled warmly. "But I'm glad that you're all safe."

A woman stepped forward, her face shining with happiness. "I knew it, Cornello. I knew someone who gave us so many joys couldn't be bad."

Behind the crowd, the bird flew away, and after a few minutes it abruptly fell back down to earth.

As the crowd rallied behind Cornello, Lust watched from a window on the upper floor, smirking slightly.

"Nice work, Envy. Just a little more time, and we'll be able to complete the blood crest."

* * *

Author's Note: So, this chapter was a mixture of the 2003 anime and brotherhood. Hopefully you liked it.

When it comes to Lust's character, I decided to make her more, well, lustful in my version. When it comes to all of the other homunculi Father created, each of them clearly represented their respective vice, so I always found it kind of odd that Lust didn't. I know not everyone will agree with this, but that's what I'll be doing. I won't radically change her character around, though, just give her more sexual urges, in the same way that gluttony has the urge to eat.

As for Rose, she will be playing a more prominent role in the story than she did in brotherhood. I liked some of the ideas they had for her character in the 2003 anime, but a lot of it was dragged down by a lackluster execution of those ideas. There's one thing in particular that they did to her in the 2003 anime that I felt was too forced.

Yeah, I'm probably going to hell for making that joke.


	8. Fullmetal VS Flame

"Al, be rational. We don't have the means to care for it. You can't just go picking up any stray you see."

"It's not just any stray, he called to me. He's wet, and hungry. Can't we keep him?"

Al was holding a small black and white dog, which Ed was looking at with an exacerbated expression.

The brothers had left Lior and arrived back in East City. They were just outside of Eastern Command, and were about to head inside to report on what happened in Lior.

"No, Al! Now go put it back where you found it!"

"But brother!"

"Are you guys okay?"

Ed and Al turned around to see one of Mustang's subordinates standing a few feet away.

"Oh, hello Fuery." Ed said. "It's nothing, Al's just being too soft again."

"I am not!" Al protested. "You're just being a jerk."

Fuery looked confused. "What's this about?"

Al held up the dog. "He doesn't have a home, but brother won't let me keep him."

"Because we can't, Al!" Ed replied. "We're too busy to be adopting any pets!"

Fuery stepped forward. "Well, if you guys want, I can try to find a home for him."

Ed and Al looked at Fuery in surprise.

Fuery smiled. "I can't keep him, but I'm sure someone around here would like a new dog."

Al hesitated. "Well…"

Ed snatched up the dog and handed it to Fuery. "That'd be great, thanks a lot!"

Al looked shocked, but decided not to protest. "Just make sure you find him a good home."

Fuery petted the dog's head. "Don't worry, I will."

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Breda set down a piece on the board.

He smirked. "And I win again."

Falman groaned. "That's my third loss in a row."

Breda gathered up the pieces. "Well, you are improving, a little bit anyways."

Havoc leaned toward Hawkeye. "What is that game they've been playing?"

Hawkeye shrugged. "It's some kind of variation of chess that's from Xing. Breda's been getting into it lately."

"Ah." Havoc nodded. He turned toward the door, and smiled slightly. "Hey Fuery, where've you been?"

"Oh." Fuery looked slightly flustered. "Sorry I'm late, I just..."

Breda held up a hand to his face, and violently sneezed.

Fuery jumped. "Are you okay?"

Breda sniffed, turned to look at Fuery, and his expression became panicked.

"Get that thing away from me!"

He scrambled to the edge of the room, trying to get far away from Fuery.

Falman, Havoc, and Hawkeye looked at Breda in surprise, then turned back to Fuery. A soft bark alerted them to the presence of the dog standing just behind Fuery, wagging its tail enthusiastically.

Hawkeye looked at Fuery carefully. "Care to explain this Fuery?"

Fuery looked apologetic. "Sorry, sirs. The Elric brothers found him this morning, and I promised I'd try to find him a home."

Havoc set a hand down on a nearby desk. "So, they're back in East City, huh? Well, that was nice of you. Are you going to keep him?"

Fuery shook his head sadly. "I wish I could, lieutenant. But as I'm sure you're aware, no pets are allowed in the NCO living quarters."

He looked at them anxiously. "You're higher ups, though, you could keep him."

Falman shook his head. "Sorry, I'm in the dorms too."

Breda shook his head rapidly. "No way. I hate those beasts. And even if I didn't, I'm extremely allerg…"

His sentence was cut off by another violent sneeze.

Havoc stepped forward and picked up the dog. "Don't worry. I'll take him off your hands. I like dogs."

Fuery smiled happily. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Havoc walked off to the side of the room, looking thoughtful. "I hear they're good when stir-fried, and a few spices would be nice. Yes, sir, here in the east they raise them as a delicacy. Should make a nice romantic meal for me and my…"

Hawkeye snatched the dog away from Havoc and gave it back to Fuery, who was looking at Havoc with a shocked expression.

Hawkeye folded her arms. "Let's try to find him a better owner, okay?"

Fuery nodded. "Good plan."

Havoc protested. "Oh come on, I was just kidding. Mostly."

* * *

Mustang looked over Ed's report. "Nice work on the Lior case."

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

Mustang set the paper down. "I'm guessing you hit another dead end with the philosopher's stone."

Ed nodded grimly. "After all that, the stone turned out to be a fake. The power it gave Cornello was real enough, though, at least until it backfired."

Mustang looked thoughtful. "From what you've described, it sounds like he was using a red stone."

Ed turned sharply toward Mustang. "What's that?"

Mustang clasped his fingers together. "It's an incomplete philosopher's stone made from a substance called red water. It amplifies alchemic reactions and enables the user to bypass the law of equivalent exchange. However, it's also incredibly unstable, as there's no way to know when it will run out of energy and rebound on the user."

Ed held a hand up to his chin. "That's interesting. How do you know so much about it?"

Mustang closed his eyes. "I briefly used one during the Eastern Rebellion."

Ed fell silent, knowing the Eastern Rebellion wasn't something Mustang liked to talk about.

Mustang opened his eyes. "I don't know much about the red stones, but they might provide some clues to finding the real philosopher's stone."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Mustang smiled slightly. "In the meantime, though, you have other things to worry about. You've delayed your assessment for a while, and I've let it slide, but you really need to just buckle down and do it. I'm afraid I can't let you leave East City until you've completed it.

Ed scowled. "All right, I get the message. I'll think of something."

* * *

Later that day, Ed and Al were wandering around East City, trying to unwind a little after everything they'd dealt with in Lior.

Al looked at Ed. "So, do you think Fuery will be able to find a good home for the dog?"

Ed shrugged. "He said he would. He still had it when I left the command center, though."

Al looked down.

Ed held up his pocket watch. "I'm more concerned about assessment day, though. We haven't made much progress with the philosopher's stone lately, and I haven't really prepared anything for a practical demonstration."

He looked up at the sky with a sigh. "I suppose I could always wing it and get by with the fact that I can still do alchemy without a transmutation circle, but I don't want to give them any excuses to monitor us more closely."

Al turned toward his brother. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Hello!"

Ed and Al looked up to see a young woman waving at them.

She smiled upon seeing that she'd gotten their attention. "It's nice to see the two of you again."

Ed's eyes widened. "Oh, hello Lyra. What brings you to East City?"

Lyra laughed slightly. "Just some alchemy research. Dante says it's important for me to be able to do things on my own."

Al looked down at Lyra. "So, you're still her apprentice, huh?"

Lyra nodded. "Yep, but not for much longer."

She smiled brightly. "She says she has one more test for me, and after that she'll let me take the State exam so I can finally become a State alchemist."

Ed smiled, though the smile was forced. "Well, good for you."

Lyra looked at him with concern. "Is something wrong?"

Ed sighed. "Well, assessment day is coming up for me, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. Our research hasn't been going very well, and I haven't prepared anything for a practical demonstration."

Lyra tilted her head thoughtfully. "Well, what about a combat assessment?"

Ed and Al looked at her in surprise.

"Combat assessment?" Al questioned.

Lyra nodded. "Dante told me that sometimes State alchemists will challenge other alchemists with certification to a mock battle, allowing them to demonstrate their abilities on the battlefield."

Ed considered the idea, and after a moment a broad grin appeared on his face.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Thanks, Lyra!"

Al looked at his brother in shock.

Lyra looked surprised, but pleased to have been able to help. "Well, hope your assessment goes well."

She began to walk away. "I'll be busy all this week, but maybe we can catch up some other time!"

Ed and Al waved goodbye, before Ed began to run back toward the command center, with Al hastily following him.

* * *

Fuery raised an eyebrow. "Battle assessment? Does the army really do that?"

Havoc nodded. "Yeah, sometimes. The alchemists go up against each other in a mock battle, and they're graded on how they use their skills."

He leaned back. "I just think it's weird Ed actually requested it."

Falman nodded. "Yeah, and picking the Colonel, that's a heck of an opponent to take by choice."

He set down some papers on his desk. "Seriously, though. Who do you think would win, if they were both really giving their all?"

"Are you kidding?" Fuery exclaimed. "It's gotta be the Flame."

Havoc tilted his head. "I don't know. You can't count out Fullmetal, either. The kid's a hero in this region."

He took out his cigarette. "Then again, when you think about all the stories of Mustang during the Rebellion…"

Fuery expression became uncertain. "But why would Ed propose this to begin with? It's so risky."

Hawkeye shrugged. "Beats me. I guess he just wants to prove himself, and holding his own against the Colonel would certainly do that."

She looked seriously at Fuery. "Speaking of the Colonel, I wouldn't try to get him to adopt that little guy. He doesn't mind dogs too much, but he's never been interested in owning one. He thinks they're too much work."

Fuery looked down at the dog in his arms sadly. "I guess that's bad news for this guy. I was hoping the Colonel would take him."

The door opened, and the team was surprised to see the Colonel standing in the doorway.

He walked over to where Fuery was, his eyes on the dog.

"Sir?" Fuery asked nervously.

Mustang picked up the dog and looked more closely at him.

"Dog, huh?"

He stared at the dog for a moment, and his face abruptly changed into a smile. "I love dogs!"

Fuery smiled in relief. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course." Mustang leaned forward. "Dogs embody loyalty. They follow their master's commands above all else."

He held the dog up. "Be a jerk to them and they don't complain, and they never once beg for a paycheck. Trust me, Fuery, they're the great servants of man!"

He gave the dog back to Fuery, who looked rather unnerved.

"Well, you're awfully manic today, sir." Havoc remarked. "I figured that challenge would worry you some."

Mustang looked at Havoc with a small smile. "Come on, the General knows it wouldn't be fair with me against the kid. I'd love to show off my valor, but there's no way he's gonna allow it."

* * *

General Grumman smiled as he sipped his tea. "I think it sounds like a very interesting fight. I'm going to allow the battle assessment."

Mustang looked shocked. "But General…"

Hughes smiled. "The General's spoken, Colonel. You can use the Parade Grounds. That way you won't have to worry about any collateral damage."

Brigadier General Basque Grand smirked from the other side of the room. "What's wrong, Mustang? You're sure of your own skills, aren't you?"

Mustang looked at Grand with annoyance. "Of course I am, but…"

Grumman interrupted. "Go on, fight Fullmetal. I think it'll be a lot of fun."

As Mustang walked out with Hawkeye and Havoc, he looked at her apologetically.

"Well, you can't say I didn't try to protect the kid."

Hawkeye shook her head. "You shouldn't underestimate him, sir. That kind of overconfidence could get in the way of your larger ambitions."

Mustang's expression softened. "True. And I do appreciate you watching out for me."

"What larger ambitions are you referring to, Mustang?"

The three turned around to see Grand looking at Mustang suspiciously.

He grinned. "Are you serious in trying to pursue the Fuhrer's position?"

Mustang looked at his two subordinates, then back at the Brigadier General. "And what if I am? I intend to reach the top. And when I do, there will be changes."

He posed dramatically. "On that day, all female officers will be required to wear tiny mini-skirts!"

Grand looked surprised, Hawkeye looked annoyed, while Havoc looked captivated.

Havoc got down on his knees and nuzzled Mustang's leg. "You're a miracle, Mustang! I'll follow you for the rest of my life!"

Grand scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that."

He walked away and went down another hallway.

"Idiot." Grand chuckled to himself.

The moment he was out of sight, the three soldiers became serious again, and Mustang had a small smirk on his face.

"As you said, Hawkeye, it's never wise to underestimate your opponents. But it can be quite useful when they underestimate you."

* * *

A few days later, a crowd of military personnel had gathered at the parade grounds to watch the battle. Both Ed and Mustang were well known and well liked, and the interest for the event drew an unusually high number of people, including a handful of civilians who had clearance.

Hughes stood in the center, equipped with a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Eastern Command Center Battle Assessment!"

He pointed to one end of the stadium. "In the red corner, we have the Flame Alchemist and hero of the Eastern Rebellion, Colonel Roy Mustang!"

Mustang stood stoically, with Hawkeye on his right side.

Most of the crowd response was positive, though not all of it was.

"Boo!"

"You just want a promotion!"

Hughes pointed to the other end of the stadium. "And in the blue corner, we have the Fullmetal Alchemist and living legend of the people! Let's hear it for Edward Elric!"

Ed stood still with a serious expression on his face, with Al standing on his right side, staying far enough away that people could see Ed more easily.

The crowd was even more supportive of Edward, though there were once again a handful of derogatory statements.

"I can barely see him!"

"Good luck, bean sprout!"

Ed's face became livid, and Al had to restrain him.

"Don't call me small! I'll break off your feet and stick them on your head!"

"Brother, calm down!"

After Ed calmed down, Al and Hawkeye left the stadium to watch from the sidelines, leaving the two alchemists alone in the center.

Hughes raised his arm. "Alchemists get set!"

He paused, took a step back, and abruptly turned around and ran as fast as he could away from the two alchemists.

"READY AND FIGHT!"

Ed was caught off guard by this. "What?"

Mustang smirked. "Too slow."

He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, sending a blaze of fire toward Ed.

Ed managed to recover and dodge the blast just in time.

He glared at Mustang. "That was dirty!"

He hastily dodge to the side again as Mustang sent another attack his way.

"There's no such thing as dirty in a fight." Mustang said calmly. "You do what you must to win."

He sent another blast of flame toward Ed, but Ed was ready this time, and raised a small wall of earth to block the attack.

Fuery looked at the fight with interest. "Those flames are coming out of nowhere. How does he do that?"

"Oh, so this is the first time you've seen the Colonel fight with his alchemy?" Havoc asked.

"His glove is made of a special material called ignition cloth. When he snaps, it makes a spark. After that, he uses alchemy to change the oxygen density in the air, and boom, bombs on command."

Ed created several pillars of earth that spiraled toward Mustang, forcing Mustang to become more defensive. He blasted the pillars aside with little effort, however, and targeted Ed once more.

Trying to throw him off, Ed clapped his hands to the ground, throwing up a large amount of dust into the arena.

Mustang looked around the arena carefully, unable to see his opponent. _Clever. He's reduced the visibility in order to make my attacks less accurate._

He smirked. _However…_

"Gee, this is hard." He called out. "He's such a small target."

Almost immediately he heard Ed yell. "Who are you calling small?!"

Mustang immediately snapped his fingers and sent an attack in the direction of Ed's voice.

Mustang walked toward Ed. "If your opponent is easily angered, use that to your advantage, but never fall for taunts yourself."

As he got closer, the dust cleared, and he realized he was not looking at Ed, but at a stone structure resembling Ed. It had a goofy expression on its face, and its small hand was flipping him the bird.

Mustang's expression became concerned. _A decoy?_

He sharply turned to the side. _Then that means…_

Before he could react, the real Ed ran up and sliced his hand, tearing his glove and destroying the transmutation circle on it.

Mustang eyed Ed warily. _Damn!_

Ed looked at Mustang with triumph. "Without that glove, you can't make flames anymore, can you?"

He clapped his hands to the ground, and transmuted a giant cannon aimed squarely at Mustang.

Mustang looked momentarily defeated, before he smirked and took his other hand out of his pocket, revealing it to also have a glove with a transmutation circle on it.

Ed's expression changed from smug to panicked. "Damn it!"

Mustang snapped his fingers, and the cannon was incinerated, though the bulk of the attack did not touch Ed.

Mustang walked toward the dust surrounding the now destroyed cannon, more cautious this time.

Without warning, Ed rushed toward him brandishing his right arm, which had a small blade on it. Mustang raised his gloved hand, and the two alchemists stopped. Ed's blade was only a few inches from Mustang's throat, and Mustang's hand was only a few inches from Ed's face.

"Nicely done!"

Ed and Mustang looked over to see Grumman walking toward them.

"A truly excellent fight by two skilled alchemists."

Mustang lowered his hand. "Thank you for the compliment, sir."

Ed lowered his arm with a look of annoyance. "Don't stop us now, we're not done yet."

Grumman shook his head. "You've done enough. It's clear that you still deserve your certification, Fullmetal. And besides, you don't want an even bigger mess to clean up, do you?"

Ed and Mustang looked at the arena, grimacing at all the rubble and scorch marks.

After some time, the crowd had dissipated, and Ed and Mustang were using alchemy to repair the grounds.

Ed turned to Mustang. "Earlier, you said that you used a red stone during the Eastern Rebellion. I didn't press you at the time, because I know you don't like talking about the war. But I need to know, if there's a chance it could help me get my brother his body back."

Mustang was silent for a moment. "It was during the war with Ishval that I was given a red stone. I saw my fair share of terrible things, and there were a number of things I was ordered to do that I'm not proud of."

He turned to look at Ed. "Given how powerful the red stone was, I can't imagine how much more powerful a real philosopher's stone would be. But in a way, I'm not sure I want to know."

He looked back down. "In the wrong hands, that kind of power would only cause more tragedy and destruction."

Ed considered this. "Maybe so, but Al and me need it to get our bodies back."

Mustang smiled sadly. "And are you prepared for the unintended consequences that could arise if you do find the philosopher's stone?"

Ed didn't know how to answer.

Mustang stared down at his hands. "An alchemist named Dr. Marcoh was researching the red water during the Eastern Rebellion, and he was the one who created the red stones used in the Ishval war. I've even heard rumors that he managed to create an actual philosopher's stone."

Ed looked excitedly at Mustang.

Mustang frowned. "However, shortly before the war ended, he disappeared and took most of his research with him. He's been missing ever since."

Mustang turned to look at Ed. "If you can find him, he might be able to help you. I don't have anything definite, but I do have a little intel about his whereabouts."

Ed smiled softly. "Thanks for telling me, Colonel."

* * *

Back in the command center, Hawkeye looked seriously at Fuery and the dog at his feet.

She put a hand on her hip. "Well, if you've got no other candidates, I guess I can handle him, Kain."

Fuery smiled happily. "Really? That's awesome!"

The dog barked excitedly, and ran over to the wall and peed on the side.

Fuery looked apologetic. "Sorry. Guess he's just relieved to have an owner."

Hawkeye whipped out her gun, and fired three shots that barely missed the dog. The dog looked up at her with a scared expression.

Hawkeye smiled. "Now, you won't be doing that again, will you pup? See, you've got a strict mommy now. The bathroom's out here. Got it, Black Hayate?"

Fuery looked stunned. "What's wrong with all you people?"

* * *

Author's Note: So, this was more of a side story, but I liked it, and it establishes a few things that will be important later.

Next time, we learn that the cat goes meow, the cow goes moo, and the dog goes Ed-ward.

Yeah, that was a pretty terrible joke, but not as bad as last week's, huh?


	9. Night of the Chimera's Cry

Ed pointed at a map. "And that's the village Mustang thinks Marcoh might be hiding in."

Al looked at the map with interest. "Do you really think he'll be able to help us?"

Ed shrugged. "Dunno. Given that he's been on the run from the military, he might not like being tracked down by a State alchemist. But right now he's our only lead, so we've got no choice but to try."

Al nodded. "Right."

* * *

Later that day, Ed went in to see Mustang.

Mustang gestured for Ed to sit down without looking up from several papers he had spread out across his desk.

"So, you've decided to look into what I told you about?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, if that's all right with you."

Mustang smiled grimly. "You'd do it even if it wasn't."

He looked up at Ed. "The next train for that region doesn't leave for another few days, so you'll have some time to kill in East City."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "You called me in here just to tell me that?"

"No. I called you in here to tell you to watch yourself."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that. But I've been told to warn all the State alchemists currently in East City."

Mustang looked back at the papers on his desk. "Someone's been targeting State alchemists and killing them."

Ed looked shocked. "What? But who?"

"That's the problem. At this point, we don't know the identity of the killer. All we know is that they use some kind of destructive alchemy to destroy their victims bodies. It's a very specific type of killing, which is why we know that there can't be any copycats."

Mustang looked seriously at Ed. "The body count is up to five, and that's just the ones we know about."

Ed's eyes widened. "You mean this guy has managed to kill at least five State alchemists?"

Mustang nodded. "Which is why I'm telling you to watch yourself. We don't know what the killer's motives are or where they'll strike next. So don't try anything reckless until you've left East City."

Ed nodded. "Okay."

Mustang smiled slightly. "In the meantime, though, you might be pleased to hear that a familiar face recently moved to East City."

* * *

Havoc drove Ed and Al toward a row of houses, and they were shocked at who they saw in front of one of them.

"Mr. Tucker?"

Nina squealed happily and hugged Al's leg. Ed looked at Tucker with a grin.

Tucker smiled. "It's good to see you again Edward."

"Good to see you again too, Mr. Tucker!"

Havoc chuckled. "Well, I'll let you guys catch up. I've got to get back to work."

He turned to Shou Tucker. "The Lieutenant Colonel asked me to remind you that your assessment day is coming up."

Tucker nodded slowly. "Yes. Please assure him that I know."

* * *

After dinner, Ed, Al, Shou, and Nina were gathered in the living room.

Tucker turned toward Ed. "So, I saw your fight with the Colonel. I have to say, it was quite impressive."

Ed shrugged. "Yeah, I did okay I guess. I just wish I could have actually beaten him."

Ed grinned. "Still, at least it was more interesting than assessment typically is."

He turned toward Tucker. "Say, didn't Havoc say your assessment was coming up?"

Tucker slowly nodded. "Yes. I have to say, I'm a little nervous about it. Last year my assessment wasn't very positive, so this year it's do or die."

"Let 'em have it Daddy!" Nina cheered.

Al chuckled. "I know, why don't you make another talking Chimera?"

Tucker stiffened.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, and we'll be around to see it this time!"

Tucker looked down. "Well, that is what everyone asks for."

He looked at Ed. "I promise, I'll let you all see the result."

* * *

Later that evening, Ed sat at the desk in the guest room.

Nina walked in. "Ooh, a letter. Who are you writing to?"

Ed placed a hand on the letter, covering its contents. "A person. It doesn't matter."

Al cocked his head. "Ooooh, it's to Winry, isn't it?"

Ed turned toward Al. "Hey! It's just a simple report, letting her know how we're doing!"

Nina smiled "Winry's a pretty name. Is she your girlfriend?"

Al leaned forward. "As a matter of fact…"

Ed shook his head violently. "She's not, she's not, she's not! We're just friends, that's all!"

Nina grabbed a sheet of paper from the desk. "I know. I'm gonna write a letter to my mom, too."

Al looked down at the paper Nina was drawing on. "So your mom lives far away, doesn't she Nina?"

Nina nodded. "That's right. She always used to yell at Daddy for some reason. She told him he was a good for nothing alchemist who couldn't do anything right, and she went to live with her parents."

Her expression became subdued. "Hopefully, she'll send a reply this time."

A few moments later, Nina had fallen asleep next to her drawing. Tucker came in to take her to bed.

Tucker picked up the drawing, which was of Nina with both of her parents beside her.

Al looked up at Tucker. "If you don't mind me asking, why'd your wife leave you?"

Tucker smiled sadly. "My wife...she just couldn't stand being poor, and she left us."

He looked around the room. "The state's been good to me these years. They've allowed me to continue researching and given Nina the chance at a better life. If I don't pass this assessment, we'll go back to the way things were."

He looked down. "I sometimes doubt we could."

Ed looked concerned. "I'm sure you can do it."

Tucker smiled. "Thanks, Ed."

After a few minutes, Ed left for the bathroom. On the way, he noticed Tucker standing downstairs in front of the fireplace, holding the drawing Nina had made.

After a pause, Tucker tossed the picture into the fire.

Ed's eyes widened, unsure of how to react to what he'd just seen.

* * *

Hughes grinned. "And here's another picture of my little Elicia. She's almost three years old, you know. Isn't she just adorable?"

Ed stared stonily at the picture. "This is the fifth picture you've shown me. Can we please get back on topic."

Hughes sighed and his face became serious. "Okay. You were asking about Tucker's chimera, right?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. You being in the Investigations department, I thought you could tell me something, given that Tucker's been living in Central until recently."

Hughes shrugged. "Well, I don't know much. You're staying with the guy, why don't you ask him?"

Ed chuckled nervously. "Well, you know, he's so busy, with the coming assessment and all."

Hughes leaned back. "I do know that chimera he fashioned got him his certification. Other alchemists have created chimeras that can talk, but they're just mimicking what humans say without any comprehension. The chimera Tucker made, though, that was the first one ever that could both speak and understand the human language."

Ed looked intensely at Hughes. "You're sure it was real?"

Hughes nodded. "Definitely. But it only spoke a few times. The last thing it said was 'I want to die.'"

Ed's eyes widened.

Hughes tilted his head back. "After that, it refused to eat until it got its wish."

Ed looked troubled. "It was in pain. Why would he make something so miserable?"

Hughes shrugged. "He probably didn't mean to. At least, I can't imagine he deliberately put it in pain. Like with all alchemy, making chimeras is a tricky process, and when you're creating something that's never existed before, it's typical for something to go wrong the first few times."

Ed paused for a moment. "I have one more question. Do you know what happened to Tucker's wife?"

Hughes looked surprised. "What do you mean? She died before he arrived in Central."

Ed gasped.

Hughes looked uncertain. "Is something wrong?"

Ed was quiet for a moment, then muttered. "No, it's nothing."

* * *

At the Tucker house, Nina walked into her father's study. She noticed that he looked upset.

"Daddy?" She asked uncertainly. "Are you hurting somewhere?"

Tucker leaned down and hugged his daughter.

"I'm at the end of the line here, Nina."

Alexander barked softly, and Tucker looked up at the dog with a look of despair.

* * *

Some time later, Ed arrived back at Tucker's house.

Al looked up. "Brother! You're back! Where'd you go? You didn't say where…"

"Where's Tucker?" Ed said sharply.

Al seemed surprised by Ed's sudden question. "He's been in his study all day."

Ed began walking toward the study. Unsure of what was going on, Al followed his brother.

When they reached the doorway, Tucker called from inside.

"Come on in, boys. I told you I'd let you see."

Ed and Al walked inside.

Shucker smiled. "I did it. I finally did it. A chimera that can speak and understand the human tongue."

He stepped back, and Ed and Al saw the white and brown animal crouched on the ground.

Tucker leaned down next to the chimera. "Listen, dear. That's your friend Edward. Look."

The chimera looked at Ed. "Edward. Friend?"

Tucker nodded. "Yes, exactly! That's very good."

The chimera nodded, mimicking his movement. "That's very good."

"Unbelievable." Al exclaimed. "It really can talk! That's amazing."

Tucker stood up. "I'll have no problem passing the assessment now."

He looked back down at his desk. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. The other one was too old to adapt."

Ed grimaced at Tucker's words. He stepped in front of the chimera and leaned down in front of it.

The chimera looked at him. "Edward. My friend."

Ed looked at the chimera sadly. "Yeah."

The chimera tilted its head. "Is that very good?"

Ed stood up, a very dark expression on his face.

Al looked at Ed uncertainly. "Brother? Is something wrong?"

"So, Tucker." Ed said grimly. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Tucker was still looking at some papers on his desk, but nodded in response to Ed's question. "Sure, that's fine."

"When was the first time you made one of these talking chimeras?"

"It was four years ago."

Ed's fist tightened. "And when did your wife leave you?"

Tucker looked down sadly. "That was four years ago as well."

Ed looked back at the chimera. "I just have one more question. Nina and Alexander, where are they?"

Al gasped.

Tucker froze, then slowly turned around. "Damn brat figuring it out so quick."

Ed's face became furious, and he shot toward Tucker, pinning the man against the wall with his left arm.

Al stepped backwards. "Brother, what's…?"

"This guy used his own wife, Al!" Ed yelled.

Al froze, and slowly turned to look at the chimera. "And... and this time?"

"He used his own daughter, and his dog."

Ed looked up at Tucker, his face livid with fury. "After all, there's only so much you can do with animals. It's much easier when you start with a human, isn't that right?!"

Tucker looked stoically back at Ed. "Why are you getting so upset, Edward? It's the nature of scientific progress. Animal testing, experimentation, trial and error, all advancements have a price."

"Shut up!" Ed shouted. "I'm not gonna let you rationalize this, you monster! That was your own family, damn it! You've been toying with people's lives!"

"Toying with lives?" Tucker smiled grimly. "Like your arm and leg there? Or your brother's body? Or trying to bring your mother back? That's toying, isn't it? You don't really think you're any different from me, do you Ed?"

Ed's eyes widened further, and he hit Tucker in the face with his automail fist. Tucker gasped in pain.

Ed brought his arm back for another swing, but Al stopped him.

Al looked at Tucker. "Why, Mister Tucker? The whole point was to pass the assessment and continue your way of life. But now your family's gone. What life is left?"

"That's the funny thing, I didn't have a reason."

Ed gasped.

"I fully understood that no matter what I did, my life would be ruined. I could either do it with the science or without. And so I chose science, to see if I could."

"What kind of man…" Ed whispered.

"When you have the power to do something, it's hard not to try. Don't you agree, Ed? Aren't we so much alike?"

"No!"

"True, part of me did it for respect and this lifestyle, just as you partly did it for your mother. But there's more. You're desperate to put your mind to use, Ed. To see what you're capable of, to put the world under your fingers. That's the essence of alchemy. You did it for knowledge. For control."

Tucker smiled darkly. "Above all, you did it just to prove you can."

Ed punched Tucker again, and continued to whale on him, venting his raging emotions.

"You're wrong! Alchemy isn't meant to be...I'm not like you! I'm not! I'm not!"

"Brother!" Al protested. "You'll kill him if you keep this up!"

Ed raised his arm back for another swing, but froze. He turned around to see the chimera tugging on his coat.

He let Tucker go.

The chimera looked up at him. "No, big brother."

Ed's face softened, and he leaned down in front of the chimera.

"Nina, I want you to bear with me, okay? This may hurt."

He raised his hands up.

"What are you doing?" Al asked. "You're not planning to split them up, are you? You don't know how."

Tucker chuckled. "The chimera is a perfect transmutation, fused to the core. There's no way to separate them now. If you try, you'll just kill her."

Ed froze, then lowered his hands in defeat, a tear trailing down his face.

* * *

A short while later, the military had seized control of Tucker's house. He was placed under house arrest, and he and the chimera were locked in the attic.

Hawkeye and Mustang left the house, their hearts heavy.

Hawkeye closed her eyes. "If there ever was an example of the Devil's work in this world, this case would definitely be it."

"The Devil, huh?" Mustang muttered. "A State Alchemist must be willing to act, able to take another's life when ordered to without question. In some ways, Mr. Tucker's actions and our own may not be all that far apart when it comes to interfering with other people's lives."

Mustang and Hawkeye began walking down the steps. "We choose our own path, knowing full well what we're doing. That's the way it is."

He turned toward the Elric brothers, who were hunched over on the steps. "Right, Fullmetal?"

Ed didn't respond.

Mustang shook his head. "You will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future, and you may have to get your own hands dirty as well. Are you going to shut down like this every time?"

Mustang and Hawkeye continued on.

Al looked at his brother.

Ed buried his face in his hands. "We may be called dogs of the military. We may even be cursed as devils. But it doesn't matter. We're not devils. We're not gods. We're only human. Tiny, useless humans who can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl. So what good are we then?"

Al placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We should go."

* * *

Later that night, Tucker and the chimera were still locked up in the attic, with no company but each other.

Tucker looked down at the ground and said, very softly. "I'm sorry."

He sounded unsure of exactly who he was apologizing to.

A footstep echoed down the hallway. Tucker looked up with a resigned expression on his face.

There was a burst of alchemic light, and the lock on the door broke. The door swung open to reveal a dark skinned man with a large scar on his forehead.

The man looked at Tucker. "You're Shou Tucker, correct?"

Tucker took a step back. "Yes, but who are you? Not military...How did you get in here?"

The man walked forward. "Foolish alchemists who turn their backs on the way of God shall be punished."

He grabbed Tucker's head. Tucker spasmed, blood spurting out of the back of his head, before he dropped to the ground, dead.

The chimera walked over to Tucker's dead body and nuzzled his hand.

"Daddy's hurting. Daddy hurts…"

The chimera had tears in its eyes. "No, Daddy."

The man looked down at the chimera with pity. "You poor creature. Once you have been given this form, there is no way of separating you again."

He knelt down and placed his hand on the chimera's head. "At least...your passing will be in peace."

The chimera fell over, dead.

The man walked back through the house.

 _God, hear me. Two human souls have just been returned to you. Please accept them into your loving arms. Please, grant these poor, lost souls everlasting peace and salvation._

* * *

Author's Note: So, yeah, this chapter. Kind of hard to write, even though most of it was already written for me.

Once again, this was a mix of the 2003 anime and brotherhood. I felt that overall the 2003 anime handled this story better. The fact that Tucker had already been established made something like this much more unexpected, and consequently much more disturbing. I also felt that the reveal was much better. I don't know about you, but when I saw this episode for the first time I didn't realize what was going on until Ed spelled it out. That was one of the biggest HOLY SHIT moments for me in either anime. In Brotherhood, on the other hand, the moment was much more predictable, and while it was still disturbing, not that surprising.

Some of the dialogue from Brotherhood was pretty good, though, so I included it.

Hope you enjoyed my take on this story. Just as a heads up, most of my free time is currently being sucked away by Fire Emblem Fates, so there may be a longer delay before the next chapter. Hopefully there won't be, but there might be.


	10. Rain of Sorrows

Smoke rose over the town of Lior. The streets were in turmoil, with the people fighting fiercely amongst themselves.

"You're just a mindless fool!"

"Down with the heathens!"

The followers of Leto clashed with their unbelieving neighbors, the two sides no longer able to resolve the dispute peacefully. The military was trying to get things under control, but without much success.

Towards the edge of town, a series of apartments had been converted into a makeshift hospital, and was for the moment safe from the riots.

Inside, Rose tended to several of those injured in the fighting, including many children.

A little boy looked up at Rose. "Shouldn't we be out there helping?"

Rose shook her head. "What for? It's best if we just stay here for now."

Rose patted the child's hand softly, then walked back toward the front of the room.

She smiled slightly at a couple of the soldiers there. "Thank you for protecting us. If you hadn't used your alchemy to seal off the back exit…"

The State alchemist shook his head. "It's nothing. I mean, technically we should be out there, but I think it's best if we just protect the civilians who have taken refuge here. Our comrades are trying to get the riots under control, but it looks like there's not much we can do except wait it out."

Rose nodded grimly. She looked out the window, staring sadly at the view of the turmoiled Lior.

 _It's like the Eastern Rebellion all over again. Except somehow worse._

At the temple of Leto, Lust looked over the ensuing chaos from one of the balconies.

She smiled grimly. "Human foolishness never ceases to amaze me. Wouldn't you agree, Gluttony?"

Gluttony nodded. "Foolish, foolish!"

"Fools indeed. Sad, but true."

Lust and Gluttony turned around to see Cornello emerging from the stairway.

"Well well, if it isn't the father." Lust remarked. "Sorry to have to put you through all of this trouble."

Cornello shrugged. "As soon as we have everything handled here, I have my own responsibilities I need to get back to."

Lust looked back over the riots. "The Fullmetal boy's interference was irritating, but at least we were able to make it work in our favor. Looks like we'll finish up ahead of schedule."

Cornello grinned evilly. "Manipulate a little information, spout some empty rhetoric to the believers, and that's all it took to get this. Humans are such simple creatures."

Lust looked over the city with a grim expression. "Bloodshed gives way to more bloodshed, hatred breeds more hatred, until all of the violence soaks into the land, carving rivers of blood. And no matter how many times it happens, they never learn. The human race is made up of violent, miserable fools."

Cornello chuckled. "Who seem more than willing to play into our hands."

Lust smiled softly. "By the way Envy, could you lose the old man costume? It's rather unattractive."

"Come on, I was just staying in character. But if you insist."

Red alchemic light coursed through Cornello's body, and the old preacher melted away to reveal a younger, androgynous form.

Lust raised an eyebrow. "That form again? You sure do like to make yourself look young."

Envy shrugged. "Might as well, seeing as how I don't remember what I originally looked like. And my real form isn't exactly practical or attractive."

"A...a monster!"

Lust, Gluttony, and Envy turned around to see one of Cornello's subordinates staring at them with a look of horror.

"What's going on here?! What have you done? What have you done with the real Father Cornello?!"

Envy grinned. "Why don't we just tell him the truth, that the real Father Cornello's been gone for a while now."

Gluttony nodded. "Uh huh, I ate him up. Can I eat him too?"

Envy shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

Gluttony pounced, and tore into his meal.

Envy turned back to Lust. "Oh, did you hear the news? Apparently the killer who's been targeting State Alchemists is in East City."

Lust frowned. "Yes, whoever they are, they're proving to be quite a nuisance. If they aren't caught soon, we may have to deal with them ourselves."

She tilted her head. "East City, isn't that where the Flame Colonel is currently stationed?"

Envy nodded. "Yeah, and I guess the Fullmetal pipsqueak and his brother are there as well."

"Is that so? As furious as I am that he interfered with our work here, we can't very well let him die. Both he and his brother are important sacrifices."

Envy nodded. "We're up to four sacrifices, I believe. The two Elric brothers, who the military is keeping an eye on. Then there's Izumi Curtis, who's still in Dublith according to our latest intel."

His expression darkened. "And of course there's Hohenheim. Have we received any more information about his whereabouts?"

Lust shook her head. "No, I'm afraid he's remained quite elusive. But Father is certain he'll show himself eventually."

Envy barred his teeth. "I look forward to that day. I've got a score to settle with that bastard."

Envy and Lust fell into silence as they stared over the chaos in Lior, while Gluttony licked his hands clean.

* * *

Ed and Al stood outside of Hawkeye's office.

Ed reached up to knock on the door, but before he could it opened.

Hawkeye looked at the two brothers in surprise.

"What's the matter, you two? You're up awfully early."

Ed looked down. "We need to know...what's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?

Hawkeye's eyes widened briefly, and her expression became grim. "Mr. Tucker was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trial for what he did to Nina. But...they're both dead."

Ed and Al stared at her in shock.

"Dead?" Al repeated.

Hawkeye nodded, and began walking down the hall. "You'll find out anyways, so I might as well tell you. They've been murdered."

Ed began jogging after her. "They...how? By who?"

"We don't know." Hawkeye replied. "I was just heading over to the scene right now."

"We're coming with you." Alphonse stated.

"No." She said firmly.

"Why not?!" Ed demanded.

She stared seriously at the two brothers. "You don't need to see this."

She walked away, leaving the brothers feeling even more miserable.

A short while later she arrived at the scene, with Mustang arriving at around the same time.

Mustang walked toward the scene. He noticed Havoc and several other officers kneeling next to a body covered by a sheet.

He stood next to Havoc. "What's the situation?"

Havoc looked grimly up at his boss. "It's definitely the same killer as before. It appears he used his alchemy to break into the house, and then proceeded to kill Tucker and the chimera. The guards tried to stop him on his way out, but he killed all of the ones who got in his way."

Mustang grimaced. "Did any of them manage to get away?"

"Yes, one of them did. All he could tell us was that the man had a large scar on his forehead."

"Is that so." Mustang pondered. "We've heard similar reports from other witnesses. I suppose we might as well call him Scar until we can find out his real identity."

Mustang gestured toward the body. "Is this one of the guards?"

Havoc sighed. "It's Basque Grand."

Mustang gasped. "The Brigadier General? But he was a master at weapons transmutation!"

"Which means that whoever this person is, they're extremely dangerous."

Mustang and Havoc turned toward Hawkeye.

Hawkeye looked seriously at Mustang. "You should increase your escort and lay low for a while, just as a precaution."

Havoc nodded. "She's right. Besides, you're the only State Alchemist of note in this area, right?"

Mustang's eyes widened, and Hawkeye gasped. Havoc groaned, realizing his mistake.

Mustang turned sharply toward Hawkeye. "Do you know where the Elric brothers are?"

Hawkeye shook her head. "They were at the command center when I left, but they're probably already gone."

Mustang looked anxious. "Damn it. We need to find them before they run into the killer."

* * *

The two Elric brothers were sitting in front of a memorial near the edge of the city. The rain was coming down steadily, but the boys had a melancholy air about them and didn't seem to notice.

Ed looked at the ground. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. We put all our trust in alchemy, but in the end, what is it?"

He closed his eyes. "Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws. The process of comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. The world flows too. It must also follow laws. Everything circulates, even death is a part of that circulation. You must accept that flow."

He smiled grimly. "Teacher sure drummed that into our heads, didn't she? I thought I understood it, but I didn't understand anything. Mom proves that."

He looked up at the cloudy sky. "Now here I am again, trying desperately to figure out a way to do the impossible. I'm such a hopeless idiot. All this time, and I haven't grown up one bit. I thought maybe the rain would wash away some of this gloom that's following me. But right now, every drop that hits my face is even more depressing."

Al looked up at the sky as well. "I don't even get that much. Without a body, I can't feel the rain hitting my face. That's something I miss all the time. I want to get my body back soon, brother. I just want to be human again. Even if it means going against the flow of the world and trying to do the impossible."

Ed and Al looked back down to earth, and were surprised to see a man standing in front of them.

The man began walking toward them. "You, boy, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, correct?"

Ed nodded absently. "Yeah, that's me. Why do you ask?"

The man raised his hand up. "Prepare to receive judgment."

Al stood up. "Brother!"

Realizing the man's murderous intent, Ed snapped out of his gloom and dodged to the side.

The man's hand hit the memorial instead, and the memorial shattered.

Ed looked at the man in alarm. "What the hell is going on here?!"

The man turned back toward the two brothers.

Ed turned away. "Let's go Al! Run for it!"

The two brothers took off into the streets, but the man remained in hot pursuit.

Ed looked over his shoulder in alarm.

 _Damn it, what the hell is this guy's problem? When have I ever done anything to make any enemies? Okay, stupid question, but there's no reason someone should be trying to kill me!_

The brothers rounded into an alley, hoping to shake their pursuer, but the man touched the side of the building, causing a large amount of rubble to collapse and block their path.

Ed and Al turned around warily at the man.

"Who are you?" Ed demanded. "Why are you after us?"

The man looked grimly back at him. "As long as there are 'creators' like you in this world, there must also be destroyers."

Ed clapped his hands together. "Then it looks like we're going to have to fight."

Ed transformed a nearby pipe into a dagger, while Al got into a fighting stance.

The man smiled slightly. "Gutsy one, aren't you?"

Ed and Al rushed toward him.

"But…"

He dodge their attacks, and touched Al's side, destroying a large portion of the armor.

"Too slow."

"Al!" Ed screamed.

The man's eyes widened.

 _There's nothing inside! So when he said he wanted to be human again..._

Ed ran at the man. "You bastard!"

The man quickly reacted, and grabbed Ed's right arm.

Ed was sent flying back, his sleeve torn, revealing the automail.

"Ah! Damn it!"

The man looked at Ed curiously. "An automail arm. That explains why my attack didn't do the damage I expected."

Ed clapped his hands together and changed his arm into a blade.

"Brother, don't!" Al cried. "Just run away!"

"You idiot! I'm not going to leave you behind, Al!"

The man looked carefully at the blade. "You press your hands together to make a ring, and then you perform a transmutation. Now I see."

Ed ran at the man again, determined to protect his brother, but the man easily evaded his attack and grabbed Ed's right arm.

"I will have to start by destroying this abhorrent right arm of yours."

The arm shattered, and Ed stumbled back, now defenseless.

"Brother!" Al screamed.

The man stood grimly over Ed. "Now you will not be able to use your heretic's alchemy."

Ed tried to stand up, but the lack of an arm threw him off balance, and he collapsed to the ground.

The man walked toward Ed. "I will give you a moment to pray to God."

"Brother!" Al called frantically. "Run away! Brother!"

Ed crouched on the ground. "Unfortunately, there isn't any god I'd like to pray to."

He looked up at the man. "Tell me, am I the only one you're trying to kill today? Or are you going after my brother Al, too?"

The man glanced back at Al. "If he interferes, I will eliminate him. But, Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the only one who's receiving judgement today."

Ed's expression became resigned. "Okay. In that case, I want your word. Promise me you won't hurt my brother!"

Al's head jerked in shock. "Brother...!"

The man nodded. "I will keep that promise."

He reached forward, while Ed remained still.

Al began to panic. "No, brother, what are you trying to do? What are you thinking? Run! Get up and run! Stop! Don't touch him! No! No, you can't! Stop it!"

But just before the man touched Ed's face, a gunshot ripped through the air.

"That's enough!"

Ed, Al, and the man turned to the side to see Mustang, Hawkeye, and Havoc standing a few yards away. Hawkeye was holding her gun in the air, apparently having fired a warning shot into the sky.

Mustang looked seriously at the man. "You won't be killing anyone else today, Scar. I'm taking you into custody, where you will answer for the murders of at least ten state alchemists."

Scar stood up and stepped away from Ed. "Alchemists alter things from their natural form, perverting them into something else, something grotesque. They profane God, the true creator of all things. As an agent of God, I am here to hand down his judgement. If you interfere, I will eliminate you as well."

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that right?"

He stepped forward, brandishing one of his gloves. Hawkeye grabbed his shoulder before he got too far.

"Colonel Mustang, sir!"

Scar narrowed his eyes. "Colonel Mustang...so this is the Flame Alchemist."

Mustang looked sharply at his subordinate. "What is it, lieutenant?"

She looked at him sternly. "You know as well as I do you're useless on rainy days."

She pointed her gun at Scar. "Please stay back."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Havoc said. "It's kind of hard to get a spark going when it's raining, huh?"

Mustang bowed his head dejectedly.

Scar smiled. "It is fortunate that you can't create your blasphemous flames, State Alchemist."

He brandished his hand. "For I will destroy all who interfere with my mission, right here and now!"

"I'd like to see you try it!"

Scar turned around, and hastily jumped out of the way as a large fist crushed the ground where he had just been standing.

The newcomer looked at Scar with an impressed look. "You have to be quick to avoid my fist. Not bad, not bad at all. You said you were going to destroy us all.

He raised his arms. "In that case, why don't you start by defeating me? We'll see how you fare against the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!"

Scar flexed his fingers. "Yet another State Alchemist. God is putting them in my path for me."

As Scar and Armstrong began to fight, Havoc went to Ed to make sure he was all right.

Ed looked at Scar carefully. "Lieutenant, who is he?"

Havoc looked toward Scar with a dark expression. "That's the same man who murdered Mr. Tucker and his daughter."

Ed turned sharply toward Havoc. "It's him?"

He looked at Scar with disgust. "What did he use to kill them?"

"Some kind of destructive alchemy." Havoc replied. "Which seems odd, considering how opposed to alchemy he seems."

Ed thought for a moment, before his eyes widened. "That's it! The stages of the transmutation process are comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. This guy must just stop at the deconstruction phase."

Havoc tilted his head, while still keeping an eye on Scar and Armstrong. "But if Scar is an alchemist, doesn't that mean he's strayed from whatever his 'ways of god' are too?"

Ed shook his head. "He said something about needing to have destroyers wherever there are creators. Since he stops at the deconstruction phase, he technically isn't performing alchemy, while still using it as a weapon to carry out 'God's justice' or whatever. Saved by a loophole."

Mustang looked carefully at the fight, clearly annoyed that he couldn't help. "That could be correct, but what would be his reasons for only targeting alchemists with state certification?"

Seeing Armstrong beginning to lose the edge against Scar, Hawkeye took an opening and opened fire on Scar. She was too slow, however, and the bullet merely grazed his face, knocking off his glasses.

Upon seeing his red eyes, everyone else froze in shock.

"Red eyes, and brown skin…" Armstrong said.

Mustang gasped. "Of course! He's an Ishvalan!"

Scar surveyed the street, noticing more officers arriving. "Perhaps there are too many…"

Mustang stepped forward. "You might as well give up, Scar. You're not getting away."

Scar pressed his hand into the ground, and a cloud of dust erupted. When it cleared, they could see a large hole in the street, and Scar was nowhere to be seen.

Havoc looked into the hole grimly. "Bastard is in the sewers."

"Stay put." Mustang said.

Havoc shrugged. "Sure, you don't have to tell me twice."

Mustang turned toward Armstrong. "Sorry Armstrong, but thank you for buying us enough time to surround him."

Armstrong shook his head. "I was hardly buying time. It was all I could do to keep myself from being killed."

Hughes popped up. "Oh! Is it over now?"

Armstrong glared at Hughes. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, where have you been this whole time?"

"I thought it best to lay low." He replied.

Mustang looked annoyed. "You didn't think about maybe backing us up?!"

"Of course not! A person like me shouldn't get dragged into a freak show with you pack of pseudo-humans! It's bad for my health!"

He turned toward his subordinates. "Don't just stand there! We've got things to do! Deploy troops! Circulate his description!"

With the fight over, Ed came back to his senses. "Oh no. Alphonse!"

He ran over to where Al was lying in pieces. "Alphonse! Al! Talk to me! Are you all right?"

Armstrong looked curiously at the two brothers. "That suit of armor is Elric's younger brother, is it?"

Havoc shook his head. "There's got to be a really long story behind this one."

"Come on, Al!" Ed said frantically. "Al, do you hear me?"

Al abruptly punched his brother, who cried out more in surprise than in pain.

"Why didn't you run away when I told you to?!" Al yelled. "What kind of idiot are you?!"

"No way!" Ed retorted. "I'm not just going to run away and leave you behind!"

Al punched him again. "Which is exactly why you're an idiot!"

Ed rubbed his face. "Why do you keep punching me like that for? If I'd run away, you could've been killed, you know that?!"

"And maybe I wouldn't have been! Making the decision to die is something only an idiot does!"

"Hey, easy on the idiot stuff! I'm still your older brother, got it?!"

"I'll say it all I want to!"

Ed looked at his brother in surprise.

"Survival is the only way, Ed. Live on, learn more about alchemy. You could find a way to get our bodies back, and help people like Nina. You can't do that by dying! I won't allow you to abandon the possibility of hope and choose a meaningless death!"

Al's right arm fell to the ground with a loud clunk. "Oh, great! And now my arm's come off because my brother's a big, fat idiot!"

Ed chuckled, looking at his stump. "We're really falling apart, aren't we, brother? We look like we belong in a junkyard."

"But we're still alive." Al said earnestly.

Ed nodded, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Author's Note: It may seem like I ended this chapter abruptly, but I have my reasons, which will hopefully become clear next week.

This particular chapter is very similar to Brotherhood, the only differences being a few tweaks here and there, and a fair amount of abbreviating. I did this partly because I don't want to drag on for too long with stuff people already know about from the show (though I still probably am doing that a bit), but mainly because action scenes just aren't as interesting in written form as they are in a visual medium like anime.


	11. The Ishval Massacre

Ed looked at the empty port where his automail arm used to be, holding his right shoulder with his left hand.

In the corner, Al lay inside a large box, all of the individual parts of him they had been able to retrieve sitting beside him.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al asked.

Ed shrugged. "Yeah. A little thirsty, I guess."

Al looked to the door. "You should get something to drink."

Ed nodded absently. "Yeah."

Ed slowly made his way to the door, feeling off balance with his right arm missing.

It was several hours after Scar's attack, and the brothers were staying in Hawkeye's apartment. They figured it was safer than the normal dorms, and they needed to rest and recover before they headed back to Resembol for repairs.

Ed made his way to the kitchen, and was surprised to see Hawkeye sitting at the table, looking as though she was expecting him.

Black Hayate looked up from a toy he was chewing on, gave a friendly bark, then went back to his toy.

Hawkeye smiled. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Ed shrugged. "Sure."

He sat down, and took the cup with his left hand.

Hawkeye looked at him with concern. "Are you okay? Nobody would blame you for being shaken up after that."

Ed shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Besides, I've faced death before, haven't I?"

Hawkeye frowned slightly.

Ed bowed his head. "I know, I shouldn't have given up. And in retrospect, it was pretty stupid."

His expression became serious. "But honestly...that wasn't the first time I'd contemplated dying."

His eyes widened, and he looked up at Hawkeye. "I don't mean like suicide or anything! I like living just fine."

His face became serious again, and his grip on the tea cup tightened. "It's just...Al and I lost our bodies when we made that mistake all those years ago. We're pursuing the philosopher's stone because it would enable us to bypass equivalent exchange. But...there is a way Al could get his body back while still using equivalent exchange."

He bowed his head. "If I sacrificed myself, I would be able to return him to normal. And he deserves that. I mean, with automail I can live a relatively normal life, but basic things we take for granted are denied to him. And it's my fault. If I hadn't…"

He trailed off.

Hawkeye shook her head. "You shouldn't think like that. I've never gotten the impression that Al blames you for what happened."

Ed looked up.

"Besides, you saw how distraught he was when you were almost killed by Scar. I'm sure he'd rather have a brother than a body."

She smiled at him.

Ed mulled this over, while Hawkeye took a sip from her cup.

Ed looked back at Hawkeye. "So, Scar's an Ishvalan."

Hawkeye nodded, allowing the change of topic. "Yes."

Ed tilted his head. "I remember the Colonel saying that, in a sense, Scar's desire for revenge was justified. But why? I mean, I know Ishval lost the war, but plenty of Amestrians died as well."

Hawkeye closed her eyes. "True, but what happened in Ishval was terrible."

Ed looked at Hawkeye curiously. "You know, the Colonel never likes talking about it, but I've always wanted to know. Would you mind telling me?"

Hawkeye set her cup down. "I suppose you deserve to know. Although, the story really starts before the war…"

* * *

The old man looked at his student with disapproval. "So, you've decided to become a soldier after all. That's all the proof I need. You're not ready to learn flame alchemy."

Mustang looked at his master with concern. "But sir, I am. It's the only thing left. I mean, haven't I already mastered the fundamentals of alchemy?"

"Of course you have." The old man replied. "And I regret teaching you even that much now that I know who you plan on using it for."

He closed his eyes and coughed harshly.

Mustang took a step forward. "But alchemy should be used for the people, shouldn't it?"

The old man looked at him carefully.

"Master, our country is constantly under threat from all sides. Our military needs alchemists, it's a matter of defending our homes. We don't…"

The old man interrupted. "I'm tired of hearing that vile rhetoric."

He bent over and coughed several more times.

Mustang looked at him with concern. "I can't stand to see you like this. There's no reason for a man of your stature to suffer in this kind of squalor. If you would simply join the military, you could get grants for your research, you…"

"I don't need a grant for something I've already completed."

Mustang looked surprised. "You finished your research?"

The old man looked up at the ceiling with a contemplative air. "I've created the most powerful alchemy. It would only cause tragedy if I placed it in the wrong hands. And now that I've finished it, I've allowed myself to grow complacent."

He looked back at Mustang. "We alchemists are hungry creatures. We must continue our search for knowledge as long as we live. If we forgo pursuing the truth, then we allow ourselves to die."

He smiled sadly. "Trust me, I've been dead for a long time."

He coughed again, and all at once collapsed to the ground.

Mustang ran over to help him. "Master! Are you all right? Master Hawkeye!"

The man looked up at Mustang, his voice now a whisper. "Look after my daughter. She's in possession of my research. Look after her…"

He stilled and breathed no more.

* * *

Ed looked surprised. "So, the Colonel didn't come up with his flame alchemy by himself?"

Hawkeye shook her head. "No. My father gave me his research, and I decided to entrust Mustang with it."

She set her cup down. "I did it partly because I felt I could trust him, but I also did it so that I wouldn't have to bear my father's secret alone."

Ed set his left hand on the table. "But what does this have to do with Ishval?"

She bowed her head. "State alchemists did much of the work in Ishval, and Mustang's flame alchemy was among the most powerful."

She sighed. "In some ways, a conflict with Ishval seemed inevitable. Their people believe in one god, Ishvala, whom they see as the one true creator. While alchemy is seen as a powerful and useful science in Amestris, the Ishvalans view it as blasphemy, as trying to assert control over that which is God's domain only."

Ed shook his head. "But alchemy isn't some all powerful force, it still has to follow the natural laws just like everything else."

He touched his right shoulder. "And anyone who tries to play God pays a steep price for it.

Hawkeye nodded. "I know. But the Ishvalans view the world differently than Amestrians, and when Ishval was annexed into the country, tension was inevitable due to the clash of cultures. But a full blown war wasn't a certainty."

She bowed her head. "Until, one day, an Amestrian soldier accidentally shot an Ishvalan child. That one bullet changed everything, and began an uprising that would come to sweep much of the east."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I do remember it affecting Resembol, though not as bad as some other places."

Hawkeye nodded. "After the fighting had gone on for several years, the higher ups decided to get to the root of the problem, and sent in the State alchemists…"

* * *

Mustang stood on the edge of the camp, absently looking around. Off to his right he saw a fellow State alchemist, Frank Archer, being carried off to the infirmary, having lost his left arm and leg in the last attack.

He paused, and looked down at the red stone in his hand. His reflection stared back up at him, weirdly distorted by the shape of the stone. He tightened his grip on it, and he pocketed it.

"Hey, Roy! Roy Mustang!"

Mustang turned around to see an old friend waving at him.

Hughes smiled. "So, you got deployed too. Well, it's good to see you. Although, you've changed since the last time I saw you."

Mustang found himself unable to return the smile. "I could say the same, Hughes. You have the eyes of a killer."

Hughes nodded grimly, before turning his gaze toward the countryside. "Yeah. Look at this country. It's not exactly the future we imagined when we were at the academy."

"Yeah." Mustang muttered. "I guess that future could never be."

A man approached the two of them, holding out something to Hughes. "Captain, you have a letter."

Hughes looked surprised. "Oh, thank you."

Hughes took the letter, and abruptly burst out into joyous laughter. "I've still got a beautiful future, and her name is Gracia!"

He turned to Mustang. "She's patiently waiting in Central for the day I can come home! All alone…"

He suddenly became agitated. "How long before some jerk puts the moves on her? No, Gracia would never do that to me, she'd never have an affair like that. But she is all alone…"

Mustang looked mildly annoyed. "Hey Hughes, I got a little advice for you."

Hughes looked at Mustang. "It happens in movies and novels all of the time. The soldiers who never shut up about their girls back home, they don't make it."

Hughes scowled. "Not funny Roy."

He looked back at the letter, and his expression softened. "All right then. I can make it through this day. This letter is all I need. I can think about tomorrow again, even if this damn battlefield might not let me see it."

Mustang shook his head. "I can't picture any way out of this war. No matter how much military force we throw at it, the desert just seems to suck it up like water. All of this destruction, for what purpose? All that's left is sand."

Hughes nodded. "True. It seems a little excessive to oppress an uprising."

The two noticed someone approaching, and turned around to see who it was.

"Hello major Mustang." Hawkeye lowered her hood. "Long time no see. You still remember me?"

Mustang stared at her sadly. _Damn this war. Even her? She has the eyes of a killer too._

A short while later, the three were back in the camp for their water ration.

Hawkeye looked at Mustang. "Maybe you can answer this major. Why are we being ordered to kill civilians when we should be the ones protecting them? I thought alchemy was meant to be used to help people, so why is it being used to kill them instead?"

Mustang looked miserably back at her, unsure of how to answer.

"Because that's the job we State alchemists have been given to do."

Mustang, Hawkeye, and Hughes looked around to see that the speaker was another alchemist, Solf J. Kimblee.

He looked at them with a slightly amused expression. "You ask why we're here killing these people instead of protecting them? Because this is a war, and it's what soldiers do. Isn't that right?"

Mustang glared at Kimblee. "You think this is our job, to cause tragedy?"

Kimblee shrugged. "Well, that's how it seems."

He shifted his gaze to Hawkeye. "Let's see. Tell me miss, you're not very happy to be here, are you? Well, you don't appear to be. But can you honestly tell me in that split second when you take down an enemy, you don't feel the slightest twinge of satisfaction or pride in your skills?"

Hawkeye looked horrified at Kimblee's words, while Mustang stood up.

"Well, miss marksman?"

Mustang grabbed Kimblee's shirt. "That's enough Kimblee!"

Kimblee frowned at Mustang. "I'll tell you what I don't get. Did you people expect something different? You act like you're surprised, like you didn't choose this."

Mustang paused, his eyes widening.

"Did you put on that uniform thinking you wouldn't be asked to kill?"

Kimblee stood up, and looked seriously at Mustang. "The one thing worse than death is to avert your eyes from it. Look straight at the people you kill. Don't take your eyes off them for a second. And don't ever forget them, because I can promise that they won't forget you."

The bell rang, interrupting the conversation.

Kimblee smirked. "Oh, too bad, there's the bell. Time for me to get back to work."

He walked away, leaving Mustang standing stiffly in place.

Hughes stood up. "I've got to head out too. See you later Roy."

Mustang turned back toward his friend. "Hughes, can you tell me why you fight?"

Hughes smiled sadly. "It's simple, I don't want to die. That's the only reason. The reasons are always simple."

Mustang walked back to his position, once again staring down at the red stone in his hand.

 _If that's so, what the hell is the reason for this war?_

* * *

Hawkeye set her cup down. "And that was it. The State alchemists quickly brought the conflict under control, and after the most powerful ones were given red stones to amplify their abilities, the war swiftly came to an end."

She bowed her head. "Although it wasn't much of a war towards the end. It was more like an endless massacre."

Ed was silent for a few moments. "And yet you stayed in the military."

Hawkeye nodded. "If I had given up, everything we had gone through during that war would have been for nothing. The Colonel is determined to fix this country, and I'll be there to watch his back, and to keep him on the right path."

Ed looked at the ground, then back at Hawkeye. "That was a lot of personal stuff you just shared. Are you really okay with me knowing all that?"

Hawkeye smiled softly. "Yes, I think so. I know that you're trustworthy, Ed. And besides, it's only fair since I know a lot of personal stuff about you."

Ed nodded, still unconsciously holding his right shoulder.

He looked back at her. "So, do you really think the Colonel has what it takes to fix this country?"

Hawkeye shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think this country could use a man like him."

Ed scowled. "Yeah, sure."

Hawkeye smiled. "But you have enough on your plate without worrying about us."

Ed nodded. "Yeah. Me and Al have a long way to go. And the first thing we need to do next is meet up with my old automail engineer."

* * *

Author's Note: Just barely managed to maintain my schedule of weekly updates, as I only finished this chapter a few minutes ago at the time of writing. I usually like more time to reevaluate and edit my work, but I wanted to get this out before Friday is over. Hopefully it was still pretty good, or at least not noticeably worse.

I felt that both shows handled the backstory of the Ishvalan war quite well, though they took quite different approaches. I went with Brotherhood's version for plot reasons, but I do think Brotherhood should have fleshed out the backstory of Ishval sooner than it did, instead of waiting until episode thirty something.


	12. Road of Hope, Trail of Shadows

Ed was staring out the window, looking rather bored. He, Al, and Armstrong were in a private compartment of a train, which was about to leave the station in East City.

He came back to his surroundings when he recognized the person standing on the platform just outside of the window. He rolled down the window.

"Lieutenant Colonel?" Ed asked.

Hughes smiled. "The folks at the Eastern Command Center were a little too busy to make it down here today, so I came to see you off instead."

Ed grimaced slightly. "Great, but would you mind telling me what the major's doing here?"

"For protection." Hughes replied. "What would happen if Scar came after you again?"

Ed unconsciously gripped his right shoulder.

"You're in no shape for a fight now, Ed. The Major's here to help. Just try to grin and bear it."

Armstrong shook his head. "Children can be so stubborn."

Ed scowled. "Hey, shut up! I'm no child!"

Al chuckled. "We appreciate the help, major, even if brother won't admit it."

Ed shot a glare at his brother.

The whistle in the station blew, and Hughes stepped back from the window.

Hughes held up a hand. "Oh, it's time. Okay, you boys have a safe trip. I'll be catching another train in a few hours back to Central. Be sure to stop in and give me a shout the next time you make it to Central."

Ed and Armstrong saluted, while Al nodded.

Hughes walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

A few minutes later, the door to the compartment opened.

Ed looked up, and felt as though the breath had been knocked out of him.

Standing in the doorway was a woman. She was dressed in a simple but professional outfit, and bore an uncanny resemblance to their deceased mother.

Ed glanced at his brother, who he could tell was also shocked, then back at the woman.

 _She looks just like...but that's not possible...what…_

Armstrong looked mildly surprised. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

The woman gave a small bow, a neutral expression on her face. "I apologize for showing up unannounced. My name is Juliet Douglas. I work with the Fuehrer's staff, and was asked personally by the Fuehrer to make sure that the Elric brothers arrive safely in Resembol."

She looked at Ed, noticing his shocked expression. "Is there something wrong?"

Ed snapped out of his daze. "No, sorry. It's just, you look like...someone we knew."

Ed's shock faded away to be replaced by the dull ache he felt whenever he thought about his mother.

 _Now that I look at her more closely, she doesn't look that much like mom. Her expression, the way she talks, the way she holds herself, it's all completely different from how mom was. And her hair was a light chestnut, while this woman's hair is black. And of course there's the fact that mom's dead, so of course she can't be her._

He shook himself mentally. _Just a coincidental resemblance, I guess._

Douglas expression remained neutral. "I see. Well, I hope my presence won't be too much of an inconvenience for you. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with the conductor."

She walked back out the way she had come. A moment later, the train began to move, gradually pulling away from the city and into the heart of the country.

As the countryside began to speed by, Ed glanced at Armstrong.

"Why would the Fuhrer take a personal interest in my safety?"

Armstrong chuckled. "While your reputation as a hero of the people is most well known in the East, you are still rather famous in Central. You're also the youngest State alchemist ever, so the people would be angry with the military if we allowed anything to happen to you."

Ed leaned back and looked out the window again. "I guess that makes sense, but I still don't like being saddled with bodyguards. Once we get our bodies fixed, we won't need protection anymore."

Armstrong shook his head. "We're not sure of that. Scar hasn't been seen since the day he attacked you, but we've found evidence suggesting that he's not in East City anymore. Until he's caught, you may have to tolerate some extra protection."

Ed scowled. "Oh, come on!"

Armstrong's face became serious. "Colonel Mustang told me that the two of you are looking for Dr. Marcoh."

Ed and Al looked surprised.

Al shifted slightly. "Right. He told us that Marcoh might be hiding out in a smaller village in the countryside."

Armstrong nodded. "Yes. And that particular village happens to be where we'll need to switch trains to make it to Resembol. While we won't have much time, we could look for Marcoh while we wait for the next train to arrive."

Ed and Al looked stunned.

"Thank you Major!" Al exclaimed. "But, why are you helping us? Are you going to turn Dr. Marcoh in?"

Armstrong shook his head. "No. I met Dr. Marcoh briefly during the war with Ishval. It was shortly after he had given red stones out to several of the more powerful State alchemists. I could tell he wasn't happy with the war, and I cannot blame him for running away."

He bowed his head. "I also ran away from the war. It was shameful, but I just couldn't continue to follow orders. The military's methods were ghastly, and while I left before the worst happened, I still got my hands dirty."

He looked back up. "So that's why I would like to see Dr. Marcoh. I want to see if he's come to terms with what happened during the war, and if he could help me find peace as well."

He shrugged. "Of course, there's no guarantees we'll even find him, but there's at least a chance. We may as well take advantage of it."

* * *

Several hours later, the train arrived in the small village. With some time to kill before the next train arrived, the brothers decided to follow Armstrong's suggestion to look for Dr. Marcoh. Juliet Douglas did not accompany them, for which they were grateful. While she seemed okay, they didn't know her very well, and were afraid she might report Dr. Marcoh to the Fuehrer.

Armstrong held up a drawing he had made to one of the villagers, while carrying Al's crate with his other arm. "Excuse me, but do you know who this person is by any chance?"

Ed looked impressed. "Wow, Major. You can really draw."

Armstrong tilted his head back with pride. "The art of portraiture has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations."

The villager looked carefully at the drawing. "That man looks like Dr. Mauro to me."

"Mauro?" Armstrong questioned.

The villager nodded. "We don't have many doctors here, but Dr. Mauro is the best. He came here a few years ago, and he's really been a lifesaver. Literally in some cases."

The villagers wife chipped in. "He'll see any patient and he never gives up on anybody. You see this big, bright flash of light and then you're cured, just like that!"

"Hmm…" Armstrong said.

Ed leaned forward. "Could you tell us where he lives?"

A short while later, they came to Marcoh's house.

Armstrong knocked on the door. A moment later, Marcoh answered.

"Back again so soon? Well, I'm sure…" He trailed off as he took in Armstrong.

Armstrong held up a hand. "Don't be alarmed, Dr. Marcoh. It's me, Alex Louis Armstrong. I'm not here to turn you in. I just heard rumors that you were here, and I'd like a chance to catch up."

Marcoh looked uncertain, and his face had paled slightly, but he relented. "Very well, come in."

A short while later, the guests were settled at the table, and Marcoh was visibly more relaxed.

Armstrong put a hand to his chin. "So, you changed your name and decided to live in hiding way out here in the countryside. If the rumors I've heard can be believed, when you disappeared, you took top secret materials with you."

Marcoh clasped his hands together, which were shaking slightly. "I couldn't handle it anymore. Order or no order, to have to dirty my hands researching that thing was too much."

Ed leaned forward, his curiosity piqued. "What 'thing' was that?

Marcoh sighed. "Before and during the war I had been doing research on a substance called red water, a powerful material that amplifies alchemic reactions. I'd been researching it for medical purposes, to make certain operations safer, and otherwise incurable conditions curable. But the military had other ideas. They wanted to use the red water as a weapon, and as it turns out, the red water was perfect for creating something that I had also been researching into for a long time."

"And what was that?" Ed asked.

Marcoh bowed his head. "The philosopher's stone."

Ed and Al gasped, while Armstrong narrowed his eyes.

Marcoh continued. "At first, I could only produce incomplete philosopher's stones, objects that would come to be known as red stones. But eventually I made a breakthrough, and I discovered what it took to make an actual philosopher's stone."

Ed leaned forward excitedly. "Did you make one?"

Marcoh shook his head. "No, I did not. After everything I had discovered, after learning what the red stones were being used for in Ishval, I couldn't bring myself to do it. But by then the damage had been done."

He put his forehead in his hand. "The red stones caused so much destruction during the war in Ishval. So many innocent people died because of my work. I could spend my whole life trying and still never atone for the things I've done. Even taking my own life would have been a token gesture. But I had to do something, so I left the military behind, and came here to be a doctor, to save lives instead of taking them."

Ed placed his right hand on the table. "But you took some of your research with you, didn't you?"

Marcoh nodded. "Yes, I took my notes on the philosopher's stone with me, and one of the red stones as well."

He reached into his pocket, and brought out a small red stone. He set it in the middle of the table. Ed, Al, and Armstrong looked at it with interest.

Marcoh leaned back. "While it's an incomplete product, it's still quite powerful, and has served me well during the time I've spent here as a doctor. But there's no way of knowing when it will run out energy, and there are some things that it can't do that a true philosopher's stone could."

Ed examined it critically. "It's just like the stone that false prophet had in Liore. It was incomplete, but it still amplified his powers considerably."

He smiled. "If imitation stones this powerful can be produced, who's to say a complete product can't be created?"

He looked back at Marcoh eagerly. "Please, Dr. Marcoh, I need access to your research materials."

Marcoh frowned and turned toward Armstrong. "Major, who exactly is this boy?"

"This boy is a State Alchemist, doctor." Armstrong replied.

Marcoh looked aghast. "What?! But he's only a child!"

He looked down at the table in disbelief. "After the war, there were many State Alchemists who turned in their certifications because they refused to serve as human weapons any more. And now a child…"

Ed slammed his fist into the table. "You think I don't know what I've signed up for?!"

Marcoh looked surprised.

"I know what I'm doing, but I don't have any choice. If this is a mistake, then it's a mistake I have to make. There is no other way."

Seeing how Marcoh had given away his secrets, Ed felt it was only fair to give away his.

"I see." Marcoh said softly while looking down at Al, who looked back up at him. "You've committed the taboo. Amazing...the ability to transmute a specific person's soul like this. Maybe one as talented as you would be able to produced a complete Philosopher's Stone."

Ed looked excited. "So...!"

Marcoh frowned darkly. "But I can't show you my research."

Ed looked shocked, then angry. "Why not?!"

Marcoh stepped away, closing his eyes. "You must not seek after the stone. This is the devil's research. If you chase the stone, you will go through hell!"

Ed glared at Marcoh. "So what? I've already been through hell!"

Marcoh looked shocked, but bowed his head in sorrow. "Please... please, just leave."

* * *

Feeling slightly crestfallen, the three made their way back to the train station.

They found Juliet Douglas waiting for them on the platform.

She looked over them, her face a blank slate. "Did you find anything interesting in the village?"

Ed glanced at the major, before shrugging. "Eh, not really."

Douglas looked as though she didn't quite believe him, but decided not to call him out on it.

She turned to Armstrong. "I'm afraid something has come up, and I won't be able to accompany you to Resembol. I trust you will make the boys safety your top priority."

Armstrong looked surprised, but nodded. "Of course."

Douglas inclined her head. "Very well. If you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make."

She turned around and walked back inside.

Ed looked back at her. _Something seems off about her. But I'm not sure what it is…_

"Are you sure about this, Ed?"

Ed turned to look up at Armstrong. "Huh?"

Armstrong was looking carefully at Ed. "Even an incomplete Philosopher's Stone could be useful. You could have taken it from the doctor by force."

Ed looked off to the side. "Yeah. I wanted it so badly, I could almost taste it. But still…"

Al looked at Armstrong. "But still, we don't want it so badly that we'd be willing to deprive this town of their only doctor to get it."

Ed smiled. "We gained plenty just by finding out the Philosopher's Stone can be made. Now we'll just have to look for some other way to do it."

He looked back at Armstrong. "What about you, Major? How do you feel about not reporting back to Central on Dr. Marcoh's location?"

Armstrong shrugged. "I met a simple, small town doctor today. I can't see any real reason to report that."

Ed smirked.

A few minutes later, their train arrived. But just before they could board it, they heard a shout.

"Wait!"

They turned around to see Marcoh running toward them.

Ed looked at the panting doctor incredulously. "Dr. Marcoh?"

Marcoh handed Ed a piece of paper. "This is where my materials are. If you're certain you won't regret learning the truth in the end, start looking here. Look closely. Maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth."

He smiled. "But, I've said too much already."

He began walking away, and raised a hand in farewell. "I hope the day will come when you are able to restore your bodies."

When they were on the train, Al turned towards Ed. "Brother, what does the note say?"

Ed held it out. "National Central Library, First Branch."

Armstrong nodded. "I get it. Like hiding a tree in the forest. Finding one book in that giant library will be difficult indeed."

Ed looked out the window with a triumphant smile. "Finally, another clue about the stone!"

* * *

Before long the train had arrived at Resembol. As Ed stepped off the train, he felt a wave of nostalgia.

 _It is good to be back. Although, with that clue waiting for us in Central, we can't stay for too long._

A short while later they saw the familiar sight of the Rochbell's house.

Pinako was standing just outside the house, a small smile on her face.

"Oh dear, what have you done now?"

Ed smiled apologetically. "A lot has happened. Can you fix us up?"

He gestured toward Armstrong. "This is Major Alex Louis Armstrong."

Pinako nodded. "I'm Pinako Rockbell."

She shifted her gaze back to Ed. "I know I haven't seen you for a while Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller."

Ed's expression immediately became agitated. "Granny, you've got it wrong. You're supposed to say 'how big you've grown lately, Ed!'"

Pinako leaned forward. "But why would I say something so clearly untrue?"

Ed snapped. "I'm still taller than you, you mini hag!"

Ed suddenly shouted in pain as a wrench flew through the air and hit him in the head.

He looked up and saw that the one who had thrown it was Winry, who was standing on the second floor balcony.

"Edward, I thought I told you to call first when you're heading back here for maintenance!"

"Winry!" Ed yelled. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Winry laughed, and her expression softened. "Welcome back!"

Ed scowled. "Yeah."

As soon as they got into the house, Winry's smile faded away.

"Ed...where's your arm?"

Ed chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah, um, well...it kind of got...completely...destroyed... "

Winry's eyes became wild.

"What?! How could you do that to my beautiful creation? I slaved over that! How did you even manage to get it completely destroyed?"

She sighed and looked over at Al. "Don't tell me. You a little smashed up too, Al?"

Al chuckled nervously.

Winry promptly whacked the two brothers in the head. She looked at them disapprovingly.

"You idiots! All you ever do is worry me!"

They quickly explained what had happened, though they left a lot of details out, not wanting to worry Winry anymore than they had to.

While they talked, the two automail engineers examined Ed's body and leg.

"All right, I see." Pinako said. "In order to get this information you need, you want to go to Central as soon as possible, am I right?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. This is kind of a rush order."

"Hmm…" Pinako looked critically at the automail leg. "it's not just the arm. Your leg needs adjusting too."

Winry smirked. "Guess your growth's not completely stunted after all."

Ed glared at her. "Oh, shut up!"

Pinako wrote down some notes. "The leg aside, we'll have to build the arm from scratch."

Ed looked anxious. "Is there any chance you can have it done in a week?"

Pinako picked up her pipe. "Give us some credit, Ed. Three days. But you'll have to make do with this spare for now.

Edward grimaced as he tried standing. "It's a little difficult to walk on a leg I'm not used to."

Pinako shrugged. "We'll be finished before you get used to it."

Winry picked up the leg, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Three days, huh? Between machining, assembly, connecting, and finishing...That's three all nighters."

Ed smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

Winry smiled back. "Well, you want to get to Central as soon as possible, right? Then I'll work my butt off for you. But you better believe you're going to pay a fortune in rush order fees!"

* * *

It had been a day since Armstrong had visited, and Dr. Marcoh was unsure of how to feel about what had happened. As he walked back from a shopping trip, he found his mind wandering.

 _I wonder...was it really the right thing to do to tell the boy where my research is? He seems like a good lad, but it's possible he may be too clever for his own good. If he finds out the truth…_

He shook his head, unsure of what to think.

He arrived at his house, and set the groceries down on the table.

He was about to make some coffee when a voice spoke up from the corner.

"I've been looking for you, Marcoh."

He turned around to see Lust standing a few feet away, wearing a black coat that just barely exposed the elaborate tattoo on her chest. His face flashed with recognition, and he became white as a sheet.

* * *

A few nights had passed, and while Ed was doing his best to remain patient, he was still anxious to get to Central as soon as possible.

For the moment, however, he was mulling over what had happened with Scar, and the subsequent conversation he'd had with Hawkeye. Eventually he let Al know what was on his mind, and told him what Hawkeye had revealed about the Ishval war.

Al bowed his head. "I had no idea it was that bad."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, and she didn't sugarcoat it either. While it was hard to hear, her honesty was something I really appreciated."

He fell silent for a few minutes. "Hey Al."

Al turned toward Ed. "Yes, brother?"

Ed shifted uncomfortably. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about for a while now, but, I guess I've been too afraid."

Al leaned forward. "What is it?"

Ed hesitated, and abruptly lost his courage. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing. What's wrong?"

Ed lay down. "It's nothing, Al. Don't worry about it."

Al looked as though he wanted to argue the point further, but decided not to. "If you say so."

* * *

Winry knocked on Ed's door the following morning. "Here you go! It's all ready!"

While Ed was glad to have his arm and leg back, he grimaced when he realized what was coming next.

"Ready?" Pinako asked.

Edward breathed in and out. "Yeah."

Pinako nodded. "One…"

"Two…" Winry continued.

"Three!" Winry and Pinako said simultaneously as they connected the nerves to the automail.

Ed hissed in pain, slowly relaxing once the pain had passed. "That's the worst part every time, when the nerves have to connect like that. Once we have the Philosopher's Stone, I can kiss that pain goodbye!"

Pinako tinkered with the leg a little more to make sure the adjustments were correct. "Our biggest source of income, I'll be sad to see you go."

Winry stepped back with a dreamy expression. "It's just so lovely! The smell of oil! The hum of the ball bearings! The rugged yet amazingly beautiful form created through anatomical engineering! Ah, how wonderful you are, my automail!"

Ed scoffed. "Crazy gearhead."

Winry scowled. "You're lost without me, alchemy freak."

Pinako stood up. "Alright, we're done. Well?"

Ed stretched and tested out his limbs. "Yeah, it feels good."

Winry held up a finger. "I increased the amount of chrome this time, so it should be less prone to rusting. The tradeoff is that it's not quite as strong, so don't try anything crazy…"

Ed was already out the door before she finished. "Al, it's your turn!"

All of Al's parts were gathered up, along with some extra scraps of metal to compensate for any missing pieces.

Armstrong looked interested. "You can fix him right here?"

Ed nodded. "Yup. You have to know the trick to it, though. Major, you see that seal on the inside of his back? That's the medium between Al's soul and the armor. So I have to be sure not to ruin it."

He clapped his hands together and pressed them onto Al's armor. A moment later, Al stood up, his armor fully repaired.

Ed grinned. "There you go! You're good as new! You ready to try it out?"

Al nodded. "Yeah!"

After a brief sparring match, the brothers were satisfied that their bodies were once again in top condition.

Ed looked toward the horizon. "Well, it's time to head to Central and find Dr. Marcoh's documents. We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

The following night, Ed fell asleep on the couch.

Al looked at him fondly. "Sleeping with his tummy out again. What am I going to do with him?"

Pinako walked up. "It's like you're the older one, huh, Al?"

Al chuckled. "He can be a handful. Someone has to look after him."

Pinako looked up at Al. "How old are the two of you boys now?"

"I'm fourteen, and brother's fifteen."

Winry came up and sat down next to Ed. She looked at him softly. "To think someone as young and small as he is could be used as human weapon. It's almost funny, especially watching him sleep."

"Thanks." Al said. "Both of you."

Winry looked surprised. "What's this? Why so formal?"

"I'm so grateful to you always welcoming us like we're really family. We burned down our old house so that we wouldn't turn back, but thanks to you, we still have a home. He won't ever say it, but I know brother feels the same way."

Winry's expression became slightly sad. "Al…"

Pinako shook her head. "Don't you worry, dear. We know he feels that way too, he doesn't have to say it."

Armstrong listened just outside the door, a couple of tears trailing down his cheeks.

* * *

"Hughes, I'm sure she's adorable, but quit calling me to gush about your daughter, and on a military line too!"

Hughes pouted. "Okay then, I can gush about my wife instead! Maybe you should think of getting one yourself Roy…"

"Hughes…" Mustang growled.

Hughes held up a hand. "I know, I know, it's your turn. I'm sure you want to talk about your own scar faced Ishvalan."

Mustang smirked. "Have you received any more intel about his whereabouts?"

Hughes leaned back. "Yeah, and I'm afraid it's not good news. It's confirmed that he's no longer in East City, and he appears to be in Central now. Three alchemists dead so far, two of them State alchemists."

Mustang looked up sharply. "Wait, he targeted a civilian?"

"Well, that's what it looks like, but I'm not entirely sure. The two State alchemists were definitely killed by Scar, as they match his MO perfectly, and we have witnesses who saw a man matching Scar's description fleeing the scenes. But it's the third alchemist that I'm not so sure about."

"What's the problem?"

"On the surface, it appears to match Scar's MO, but there are some details that don't add up. For one thing, the bulk of the destruction happened to the victim's chest, while Scar normally destroys the head. There's also no sign of a struggle, which is incredibly odd. Scar isn't exactly subtle about his kills, and he usually gives his victims a chance to fight back."

"That does sound odd. Do you have any other suspects?"

"At the moment, no. We do know that the alchemist's apprentice disappeared shortly after her master's death, and hasn't been seen since."

"You think she's involved?"

"Maybe. At the very least she may have seen something, so I'd like to try and find her before I draw any conclusions. At the moment, though, this Scar situation is taking up most of my time."

"I see. Well, do your best to try to find Scar, but keep tabs on this other case. By the way, who was the third alchemist?"

"The alchemist's name was Dante."

* * *

Author's Note: So for the next while, the sequence of events will be most similar to Brotherhood, but the details will differ, and eventually the story will diverge a fair bit.

Juliet Douglas will serve a similar role she had in the original anime, though obviously tweaked to fit into Brotherhood's world. I won't say anything else about her for now, as more will be revealed in good time. As for Dante, well, you'll just have to wait and see, but if you've seen the first anime, you can probably hazard a guess as to what happened to her.

When it comes to Dr. Marcoh, I personally liked him in both series, but I altered his backstory a bit to make his character more consistent. I liked the idea of him doing research with intention of doing good, but unwittingly having it used for evil, and feeling guilty for what he enabled. As a result, I always felt that in Brotherhood it was a little odd that he went ahead with making a philosopher's stone, especially when he could see the people that were being sacrificed to make it, and only afterwards felt guilty about it. I don't know, maybe the manga explained it better.

I'm also trying to cut down the number of coincidences in my version of FMA. Instead of them randomly bumping into Dr. Marcoh, there's a logical reason why they would run into him, and there will be other alterations like that as things go on. A few coincidences here and there is okay, but FMA had a rather high number of them. I mean, in Brotherhood the homunculi only discover that Al and Izumi were candidates for sacrifice by accident, when you'd think that would be a higher priority for them. On a related note, in my version, at this time, the homunculi are already aware of Ed, Al, Izumi, and Hohenheim as candidates, and are currently working on finding a fifth and final candidate, hence why they went after Marcoh.

Hope that clarifies a few things. If you have any thoughts, questions, or anything, be sure to leave a review. (Please?)

Edit: Made a few minor changes to this chapter, but nothing major. Still would appreciate any reviews.


	13. Hidden Truths

Scar made his way carefully through the dark library. Though the light was dim, it was enough for him, as he had trained himself to be able to see well even in low lighting.

Inside his jacket was a list of all the certified State Alchemists who had served during the Ishvalan war. He'd gone through the archives, and after much labor finally found it. He already knew some of the names, but others he did not, and the files had provided detailed information, including their last known whereabouts.

He looked around. _I suppose I'll see if there's anything to eat here, then wait during the day to see if any State alchemists come by to use the library. With luck, I'll be able to take one out, releasing another heretic from this world._

His eyes fell on a book labeled alkahestry, and he stiffened slightly.

 _My brother...he did research into alkahestry as well as alchemy. But in the end neither could save him._

He looked down at his right arm. _Although, he did use it to save me._

He closed his eyes, momentarily lost in unpleasant memories.

He was brought back to his surroundings when he heard the creak of a door opening, which was quickly followed by the sound of the door being closed. He quickly hid himself between the shelves, peaking out to see who else was invading the library at that late hour.

At first he could only see the small light of a candle, which almost looked like it was floating in the air by itself in the darkness. Soon, however, he was able to see that the candle was being held by a woman dressed in black, with a fat man following close behind her.

Neither seemed to realize Scar was there, and walked toward the back of the library.

Lust looked around in mild irritation. "One book in this whole mess, it's like searching for a needle in a stack of needles."

Lust held the candle closer to her face, and Scar froze.

 _Her...I remember her. She was that Amestrian woman. She was there, on that day that poor innocent child was shot._

His eyes narrowed. _I didn't think anything of her at the time. But now…_

Gluttony stopped, and began sniffing the air intensely. Lust turned toward him in surprise.

"What is it?"

"I smell someone." Gluttony murmured curiously. "Someone's here."

Sensing it was pointless to continue hiding, Scar stepped out into the open.

Lust's eyes widened slightly as she took in his appearance. "You're the Ishvalan who's been causing a lot of trouble, aren't you?"

Scar chose to ignore this. "Who are you people?"

Lust waved her hand dismissively. "That's not really important now. Killing State alchemists was one thing, but you just had to go after the Fullmetal boy. I'm afraid we can't allow you to kill him. He's an indispensable resource."

Scar looked surprised. "Why is he important to you? Does he know about you?"

Lust tilted her head. "No, he doesn't. And we intend to keep it that way. Gluttony, if you would…"

Eager for a midnight snack, Gluttony rushed forward.

Scar was ready for him, however, and grabbed Gluttony's head with his right hand. Gluttony's head burst in a shower of blood, and he dropped to the ground.

Scar walked toward Lust, but he noticed that she was still smiling and didn't look the least bit concerned for her companion's well being. Realizing something wasn't right, he sharply turned back toward Gluttony.

Gluttony had stood up, the wounds in his head healing rapidly, and he thrust his hand forward and dug his fingers into Scar's chest.

Scar grunted in pain, his eyes wide in shock, and he coughed up a bit of blood. Thinking quickly, he pressed his right hand to Gluttony's arm, destroying it and sending the homunculus reeling back in pain.

Scar lunged at Lust, but she dodged, dropping the candle she'd been holding, and extended her fingers. Realizing his danger, Scar hastily leaped to the side to avoid being shredded by her fingers. He was a little slow, however, and he received several gashes on his chest and arms.

The flame on the candle began to creep along the floor, but Scar paid no attention to this, trying to get away from the homunculi. He dashed behind the nearest shelf, but before he could plan his next move, a slicing sound cut through the air. The next second, the shelf fractured into several pieces, and Scar hastily dashed away to avoid the falling books and debris.

Out of the corner of his eye, Scar saw Gluttony lumbering toward him, but this time was ready for him. As the fat homunculus leaped, Scar neatly dodged him, and pressed his hand to Gluttony's side, causing Gluttony's side and stomach to burst open, spilling blood and other body parts onto the floor. Gluttony collapsed to the floor with a loud thud, shrieking in pain.

His injuries were already healing however, and Scar saw Lust take aim at him with her fingers again. He leaped out of the way, and her fingers shredded the floor where he had been standing seconds ago.

Lust's attack weakened the floor, causing it to crack and all at once collapse. As the floor gave way, the three opponents fell down to the ground level.

All three of them temporarily dazed, Scar took the opportunity to back away from his opponents and analyze the situation. The flames on the second level had spread out farther now, and Scar could tell that if they weren't stopped soon, the whole building could be consumed by the fire.

He shifted his gaze downwards and looked at the two homunculi carefully.

"I see. You're homunculi."

Lust smiled. "Very good. You know quite a lot about alchemy for an Ishvalan."

She smirked. "Ironic, since the irrational rejection of alchemy was one of the reasons we targeted your people for extermination."

Scar's eyes widened, and his face tightened with anger. "What did you just say?"

Lust held her fingers in front of her face. "Oh, silly me, I've said too much."

She brandished her spearlike fingers at Scar. "Time to die, scar faced man."

Gluttony grinned, a speck of drool hanging from the right side of his jaw as he stared at his prey.

Scar clenched and unclenched his right fist, and rushed at the two homunculi.

* * *

Ed stepped off the train with a grin on his face. "Central! It's good to be back."

He looked toward the exit. "But why are we standing around when the library's waiting for us?"

He began to walk briskly toward the exit, with Al and Armstrong hurrying to keep up with him.

"Brother, wait for me!"

Armstrong shook his head. "Come on, what's the big rush boys? It's not as if the library's going anywhere."

Ed looked back at the major. "We've finally got a solid lead, I can't just sit on my butt now."

He faced forward again, and came to a stop when he noticed two soldiers standing in front of them, one male and one female.

They saluted, and the female soldier spoke up. "Major Armstrong sir, we've been sent here to meet you as you requested."

Armstrong saluted back. "Well done, troops."

He looked back at the Elric brothers. "I need to go directly to HQ and get back to my other duties. From now on these two will be guarding you. Introduce yourselves."

The female soldier nodded. "Lieutenant Maria Ross reporting sir!"

"And I'm Sergeant Denny Brosh." The male soldier added.

Ed scowled. "That's nice and all, but come on! Major, we don't need babysitters anymore, we've both been fully repaired."

Armstrong crossed his arms. "Sorry, Edward, but until Scar is caught we can't take any chances. He's already gone after you once, and you don't have as much experience as other State alchemists in dealing with this sort of threat."

Maria nodded. "The major's right. In fact, Scar's in Central now."

Ed turned toward her. "What?"

"He's already killed three alchemists." Brosh added.

"And he already overpowered you once, we don't want to risk that happening again." Armstrong shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry, Edward, but you'll just have to put up with it for now."

Ed scowled. "Okay, okay, I see your point."

He turned toward the two soldiers. "Well, come on, we're heading to the First Branch of the library."

Maria shifted slightly. "Um, about that…"

* * *

Ed stared in disbelief. The First Branch of the library was almost completely destroyed. Most of the building had collapsed, and all that was left was the scorched skeleton of a once prosperous center of learning.

He collapsed to his knees. "It's all gone…Our one solid lead, and it's a pile of ashes."

Maria looked down at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry. Based on eyewitness accounts, Scar broke into the library last night. It's unclear what he was looking for, but it seems he found more than he bargained for. There's signs of a fierce fight that got way out of hand, and the ensuing fire took out most of the building."

Brosh stepped toward the building. "They found some bloodstains on the ground level, but we're unsure if they're from Scar or whoever he was fighting with."

Al knelt down next to Ed. "Brother."

A short while later, the four of them were in a car heading back into the heart of the city.

Maria tried to offer a glimmer of hope. "All might not be lost. There's a woman who was well acquainted with the materials in the First Branch. Unfortunately, she wasn't working there anymore."

Ed folded his arms. "That doesn't sound that helpful, but confirming that the notes were there at all would at least be a start."

Brosh was looking at Al curiously.

Al noticed Brosh's stare. "Something wrong?"

Brosh jumped slightly. "Oh, it's nothing. Although, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a suit of armor?"

Ed and Al looked at each other, hastily making up an excuse on the spot.

"It's a hobby!" Al said quickly.

"Yeah!" Ed said nervously.

Brosh turned toward Maria, lowering his voice. "A hobby? What kind of freaky hobby is that lieutenant?"

"I don't know." Maria whispered back. "They're the Elric brothers, I've never met them before."

Ed looked out the window, trying to change the subject. "So Al, it's a lovely view, isn't it?"

Al tried and failed to sound natural. "Oh, yeah, yeah, it's gorgeous."

Before long, they arrived at the apartment where the woman was staying. When they got to the room, they were surprised to find the door open.

Ed looked inside with a shocked expression as he took in the large piles of books inside the room. "Wow, that's a lot of books."

Brosh seemed uncertain. "Is there really someone living in this place?"

Maria beckoned for the others to follow her. "Miss Sheska? Are you here? Miss Sheska?"

Al looked around, when he heard a faint cry for help.

"Is someone there? Please help me!"

Al noticed a hand protruding from one of the piles

"Brother, there's somebody under there!"

Realizing the situation, the others hastily helped unbury Sheska.

Once freed, she bowed forward, repeatedly thanking them. "Thank you so much, I got trapped under a mountain of books. I thought I was going to suffocate under there. Thank you so much."

Ed looked at her curiously. "So, are you Sheska?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"And you worked at the library?"

Sheska's face lit up. "Oh the library, the word itself is so beautiful! I've loved books my whole entire life, ever since I first learned to read as a girl. That job was heaven!"

Her expression became downcast. "But I forgot I was supposed to be working, and all I ever did was read, so I was let go. If I don't find a better job, I'll never be able to move my poor, elderly mother into a better hospital. But I'm hopeless, the only thing I can do well is read."

Ed leaned forward. "Well, there was one thing we wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember seeing any research by a Tim Marcoh?"

Sheska tilted her head. "Let's see, Tim Marcoh...Oh yes, I remember!"

"Really?" Ed exclaimed.

Sheska nodded. "Oh yes, I'm positive. There were some handwritten notes stuffed into some shelf where they didn't belong."

Al turned toward his brother. "The notes were really there after all."

Ed hung his head. "Which means they burned up with everything else in the library."

Sheska looked slightly confused. "Did you want to read them?"

Ed sighed. "Yeah, but it's too late now. They're nothing but ashes."

He got up to leave.

"Sorry to bother you." Al said.

Sheska held up a finger. "I remember everything that was in them, would that help at all?"

Ed was momentarily stunned, before rushing back toward Sheska.

"Are you serious?"

Sheska looked slightly unnerved by his enthusiasm, but nodded. "Yeah, it's just how I am. I'm able to remember the content of any book I've ever read. It'll take a while, but I could write them out for you."

Al exclaimed happily, while Ed shook her hand vigorously.

"Thank you bookworm, you're my hero!"

* * *

A few days later, Ed, Al, Maria, and Brosh came back to Sheska's place.

She gestured at a table. "Here you are, complete copies of all Tim Marcoh's notes. Sorry, I know three days is a long time to wait, but there was quite a lot to write down."

Al looked impressed. "Unbelievable, there are some amazing people in this world."

Ed stepped forward and began looking over the first few pages. "These are really Dr. Marcoh's research notes?"

Sheska nodded. "They sure are. Come and take a look at them. One thousand easy recipes by Tim Marcoh."

The others looked shocked, and after looking over some of the other notes, Maria groaned.

"Oh great, does this mean we came all this way for a cook book?"

Brosh held up another page. "Miss, which part of this made you think it was an important document?"

Sheska looked discouraged. "Is it not what you're looking for? All I did was copy down what I remember."

Brosh sighed. "Wonderful, so this was just a wild goose chase."

Surprisingly, Ed didn't seem disappointed. "Sheska, are you absolutely sure this is a flawless reproduction of the notes?"

Sheska nodded. "Oh yes, I'm one hundred percent certain!"

Ed smiled. "Then thank you very much, you're incredible!"

He began picking up the notes. "Let's get these back to the library."

Al helped him. "They should have related materials there."

Once they'd gathered up all the notes, Ed handed a slip of paper and his pocket watch to Maria.

"Lieutenant, here. This is my registration number and the pocket watch for ID. Withdraw that amount from my annual research grant and make sure Sheska gets it, okay?"

Maria looked surprised, but nodded. "Right. I'll get on that right away sir. I assume I can just take this note down to the State alchemist's office?"

"That should work." He walked to the door. "Well, Sheska you're a lifesaver. Bye!"

Ed, Al, and Brosh left the room. Maria and Sheska looked taken aback at this sudden turn of events.

Maria shook herself. "So this is from his research grant."

Sheska and Maria looked at the paper Ed had handed to Maria, and their jaws dropped.

"Did he miss a decimal point somewhere? Wow!"

"How does a boy like that have this kind of money to throw around?!"

At the library's second branch, Brosh looked slightly confused.

"I don't understand. These are cookbooks, what could they possibly have to do with alchemy?"

Ed set the notes down. "Alchemy is a powerful art. It can also be incredibly dangerous if misused. As a result, alchemic research is almost always encrypted."

He held up several pages of the notes. "These are designed to look like recipes to the average person, but they're actually advanced alchemical notes that only the original alchemist who wrote them can understand."

Brosh nodded, comprehension dawning on him. "But if they're so heavily encrypted, then how are you going to be able to decipher them?"

Ed looked back at the notes. "It's not going to be easy. We'll have to use all our alchemical knowledge."

* * *

A day had passed, and they hadn't made much progress.

Ed was resting his head on the table. "Why does this encryption have to be so damn hard to figure out?"

Al looked toward Ed. "Brother, maybe we should ask Dr. Marcoh about this directly."

Ed sat up. "No way, that'd be admitting defeat!"

"So this is a contest now?"

"Excuse me?"

Ed and Al turned to see Sheska at the entrance of the room.

She walked forward with a shy smile. "Thanks to the money you gave me, I was able to move my mother to a better hospital. I really appreciate it."

Ed waved a hand. "It was no big deal, really."

Sheska looked at the notes. "Have you had any luck deciphering it so far?"

Ed and Al hung their heads with a dejected air.

Al looked back at Sheska. "Have you found another job yet?"

Sheska hung her head with a similar air of dejection.

She stood back up. "Anyway, you two made me feel better. It's nice to know that even a pathetic mess like me can help out sometimes. So thanks for that as well."

Al shook his head. "You're not a pathetic mess. I think the dedication you show to reading is a talent all on its own. And besides that, your memory is incredible. You should have more faith in yourself."

Sheska smiled warmly. "Thank you Al."

"Yo!"

Ed, Al, and Sheska turned to see that they had another visitor.

Ed looked surprised. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

Hughes walked forward. "Major Armstrong told me you two were here. What gives, Ed? I told you to give me a shout the next time you made it to Central."

Ed smiled sheepishly. "Oh, something urgent came up. Sorry."

Hughes shrugged. "It's just as well, I've been busy too. We've had a lot of cases to deal with lately, and this Scar situation is taking up a lot of our time."

Ed leaned forward. "Have you found him?"

Hughes shook his head. "No. He hasn't been seen since the First Branch burned down, so I'm guessing whatever fight he was involved in took its toll on him. But we haven't found his body, so while it'd be nice, I don't think he's dead."

Ed grimaced. "That's too bad. I hear he already killed three alchemists in Central."

Hughes frowned. "Actually, we're not entirely sure of that."

Al looked at Hughes in shock. "What do you mean?"

Hughes sat down. "Two of the alchemists were definitely killed by Scar, but the third one we're not so sure of. There are a number of discrepancies that suggest they were killed by someone else."

Ed looked curious. "That's odd. Who was the alchemist?"

Hughes bowed his head. "The alchemist's name was Dante."

Ed and Al looked shocked.

"Dante's dead?" Ed exclaimed.

"But she was an incredibly powerful alchemist!" Al protested. "She helped mentor us before and after brother got his State certification!"

Hughes nodded grimly. "Which shows just how dangerous this guy is. I just wonder who he got into a fight with at the library, as they seemed to be too much for even him to handle."

Hughes sighed. "As if things weren't bad enough already, all the case files burned up along with the First Branch. Trying to work without them hasn't been a picnic, let me tell you."

Ed and Al were silent for a moment, before slowly turning toward Sheska.

Ed smirked. "Hey Lieutenant Colonel, I think I've got exactly the person you're looking for."

Hughes looked at Sheska curiously.

Sheska shifted nervously. "Well, I know I wasn't supposed to, but I have read the military's criminal case records and I do remember them all."

Hughes smiled with satisfaction. "That's all I need to hear lady, you're hired! My office pays well, so don't worry."

Sheska looked taken aback. "You're saying you want me?"

She turned toward the Elric brothers with happiness in her eyes. "Thanks so much. I'll have faith, just like you told me to."

Hughes began to drag her off. "Come now, right to work."

Ed smiled wryly. "She may not be thanking us for long."

He sighed, and looked up at Al. "So, Dante's dead."

Al looked at the ground. "Given her age, it's not entirely unexpected, but to have her be murdered is just horrible."

Ed picked up a pen. "Still, it could be worse. Imagine if Scar had gone after Teacher."

Al chuckled. "I don't think that would have ended well for him. Although, Hughes said he doesn't think Scar killed Dante."

Ed tilted his head. "Who could have done it, though?"

He shook his head. "Well, that's something for Hughes to worry about. We need to get back to work.

* * *

The brothers toiled away endlessly at the notes, working through the day and often into the night. One evening, they finally decrypted the notes, but found something that neither of them was prepared for.

Outside the room where they were working, Brosh abruptly sat up.

"I'm awake." He said hastily.

Maria stood up. "The library's closing."

Brosh walked toward the door. "They've been at it for ten days now. I'm impressed they're still going at it after all this time."

He reached for the door handle, but paused.

He and Maria heard the sound of Ed yelling "Damn it!", which was closely followed by the sound of something being smacked.

They burst into the room and were surprised at what they saw. The notes were scattered all over the floor. Al was standing stock still in a corner of the room, while Ed was gripping the table like his life depended on it.

Brosh looked at the floor in dismay. "What did you guys do to this place?"

Maria shook her head. "Don't get mad just because you can't crack it. Throwing things won't help."

"We did crack it."

Maria and Brosh looked surprised.

Al turned slowly toward them. "We cracked the code and decrypted the notes."

Brosh tilted his head in confusion. "Really, you did? But that's a good thing, isn't it?"

Ed slammed his right fist into the table. "There's nothing good about it!"

Maria and Brosh turned toward Ed, and realized something was truly wrong.

Ed was gripping the edges of the table, his face was completely pale, and he looked as though the world was crashing down around him.

He looked at one page of the notes with a look of horror and despair. "I finally get it. Why they call this the devil's errand. Why those who look for the stone always either abandon their research or are driven insane by it."

Maria swallowed. "What's wrong?"

Ed bowed his head. "The key ingredient, the secret to making a philosopher's stone, is live humans."

Brosh and Maria gasped.

"What?" Brosh exclaimed.

Ed turned toward them, a defeated expression on his face. "In order to manufacture even a single stone, you have to make multiple human sacrifices."

Maria put a hand to her mouth. "I can't believe it. How awful."

Ed looked down. "Do us a favor. Don't speak to anyone about this. Just pretend you never heard any of it."

* * *

Armstrong looked surprised. "What's this now? The Elric brothers are holed up in their room again tonight?"

Maria nodded. "Yes. They haven't been eating either."

Armstrong looked off to the side thoughtfully. "Hmm. The fatigue must be catching up to them. They seem to have devoted all of their energy to these notes."

Maria leaned toward Brosh with a lowered voice. "They worked so hard to decipher those notes only to find that."

Brosh nodded. "It disturbs me too just thinking about it. I bet I'd act the same way."

"What was that?"

Maria and Brosh turned around toward the major. "Oh, it was nothing sir!"

Armstrong towered over them. "Your behavior is most suspicious."

Upstairs, the two brothers were sitting silently in their room.

Al shifted. "Brother, you should really get something to eat."

Ed didn't move. "No thanks."

After a pause, he said. "Pretty awful, huh?"

"Hmm." Al replied.

Ed looked at his automail arm. "You know Al, it's like we try so hard to grasp the truth, but it always slips away. And now that we finally have caught it, it turns out the truth is too dangerous to hold."

He smiled bitterly. "I'm starting to think this is God's special way of torturing people who commit taboos."

After a pause, Al spoke up.

"Ed, can I ask you something?"

Ed shrugged. "Sure."

Al looked at his brother. "What were you going to say in Resembol?"

Ed stiffened.

"You said it was something you'd wanted to talk to me about for a while, but you'd been too afraid to. I let it slide then, but...what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Ed was silent for a moment, but seemed to work up the courage to speak.

"I…"

But he didn't get any further than that.

The silence was broken by a sudden pounding at the door.

"Elric brothers, I know you're in there. Open up, this is the major!"

Ed and Al turned toward the door.

"What do we do?" Al asked.

Ed shook his head. "We ignore him, that's what."

This was easier said than done, however, as Armstrong broke the door open.

Armstrong towered over them. "I know what it said, Edward Elric."

Armstrong swelled with emotion. "How tragic! To think the legend of the philosopher's stone is built on such a terrible secret!"

Ed glared at the two soldiers standing in the hallway.

"We're really sorry." Maria said.

Brosh chuckled nervously. "It's hard to stay quiet when someone like him asks you."

Armstrong continued. "Imagine the military being behind something like that. Often the truth is more cruel than we bargained for."

Ed's eyes widened. "The truth."

Al looked at him. "What is it brother?"

Ed looked around. "Do you remember what Dr. Marcoh said at the station? He spoke of a truth within the truth. I didn't have a clue what he was talking about then, but now I think I understand. It's the same as with alchemical notes. What you can see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There's still more to find here."

A short while later, Armstrong brought out a map of the city.

"Currently there are four alchemical laboratories with connections to the government. However, there used to be five, and Marcoh did most of his work at the fifth laboratory."

He pointed at the crossed out building.

Ed peered at it. "What happened to it?"

Maria shrugged. "It was shut down. There was some sort of incident that damaged the building's infrastructure, so it's no longer safe. It's been abandoned for three years and declared off limits."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "That's it."

Brosh leaned forward. "How can you be so sure?"

Ed pointed at the map. "There's a prison right next door."

Brosh looked at it. "Okay, so?"

"What was the main ingredient for the philosopher's stone?"

Brosh thought carefully. "You said it needed live humans."

He groaned as he realized what Ed was saying.

Ed nodded. "There'd be plenty of condemned criminals in the prison. Officially, they'd be recorded as executed."

Maria's face paled. "They're using the prisoners to make the stone."

Ed held up a hand. "Don't look at me like that, I don't like talking about this anymore than you."

Al peered at the map critically. "Prisoners from other jurisdictions could also be used. I wonder if the government's involved?"

Maria looked queasy. "Why do I get the feeling we're getting involved in something really dangerous here?"

Armstrong rolled up the map. "This has the potential of becoming a political nightmare before long. I'll look into what we've talked about tonight. In the meantime, speak of this to no one officers."

Maria and Brosh saluted. "Sir!"

Armstrong turned toward Ed and Al. "And you Elric brothers, behave yourselves."

They looked at each other.

Armstrong towered over them. "I know you two boys. You were thinking of sneaking into this building and taking a look around. Admit it!"

Ed and Al shook their heads rapidly. "We weren't, we weren't!"

Some time later, the two brothers headed to the fifth lab to take a look around.

Ed smirked. "Yeah, sure we weren't."

As they neared the building, they noticed a guard standing just outside of the entrance.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "They have a guard in front of a supposedly abandoned building? Well that's suspicious."

They quietly made their way over to the side. Knowing that using alchemy would give them away, they instead carefully climbed over the wall. Once on the other side, they cautiously approached the building, and Ed noticed a vent.

He pointed. "There. I can use that to get in. Give me a boost Al."

Al obliged, and a moment later Ed was crawling inside the vent.

Al looked at him, slightly worried. "Will you be okay brother?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Sorry you can't come with, but you're too big to fit in here."

Al hunched over. "It's not like I asked to be this big."

Ed squirmed through the vent, secretly grateful that he wasn't claustrophobic, but still not liking the cramped space.

He grimaced. "It sure is tight in here. Good thing I've got a small body, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get in here either."

He froze, then banged his head on the side of the vent. "Oh man, I just called myself a tiny little pipsqueak!"

But while the brothers had gotten inside without attracting the attention of the guard outside, their intrusion did not go unnoticed.

Further inside the building, two voices suddenly began speaking.

"Number 66."

"What is it 48?"

"It seems we have visitors."

"Ha ha, so we have a couple of daredevil idiots who've come to play? Excellent."

"You take care of the one outside. I will deal with the other."

Unbeknownst to the brothers, danger was approaching them both.

* * *

Author's Note: So, pretty close to the canon. Overall I thought Brotherhood handled this story fine, but there were a couple details I liked from the 2003 version better, especially Ed's reaction to finding out the key ingredient to a philosopher's stone. I also liked the library burning down because of the fight between Scar and the homunculi, rather than Lust deciding on a whim to burn down a building. Because, yeah, committing arson on a big building owned by the government isn't the least bit conspicuous.

Next week, the Fifth Laboratory.

Edit: So I made a few changes. I expanded the action scene at the beginning a little, and finished the chapter properly this time, instead of cutting it short like I did originally because I was feeling slightly lazy at the time.


	14. The Fifth Laboratory

Maria stared into the room in disbelief. The Elric brothers were nowhere to be seen, and there was a rope tied to the bedpost that trailed out the window and down the side of the building.

She growled. "We've been played! I thought it was suspiciously quiet in here."

Brosh grabbed the side of his head in despair. "Ah, Major Armstrong's going to take his shirt off again and yell at us some more!"

Maria shook her head in fury. "Those brats are going to pay. Did they even think about how this makes us look?"

She stomped out of the room. "Let's go sergeant."

Brosh looked confused. "Where?"

Maria glanced at him impatiently. "Where else do you think, Brosh? To the fifth laboratory."

* * *

Al was crouched on the ground, waiting for his brother and feeling slightly lonely.

He wasn't alone for long, however, as someone wearing armor and a ghoulish mask leaped from the roof of the building and swooped down on him. Al was able to dodge the attack, and gazed at his assailant warily.

The attacker looked up at Al, a large knife clutched in each hand. "You move pretty well for your size. Good, good."

Al raised his hands defensively. "Who are you?"

"I'm number 66. Well, that's the name they gave me when I came to work here anyway."

He held up his knives. "I'm going to cut you up nice and neat. All you have to do is sit back and scream."

* * *

Inside the building, Ed had found his way to the center of the lab. Most of the rooms were clearly abandoned, but the lights were still on. He emerged in a large room with a giant transmutation circle on the floor. There was a transparent glass on the roof, and the moon cast a gloomy spotlight on the place.

Ed looked around thoughtfully. "I bet this is what they used to transmute a philosopher's stone."

"Yes, that's right."

Ed looked sharply toward the corner of the room.

A man wearing armor emerged from the shadows, the metal clinking slightly with each step.

"I don't know who you are kid, but you figured out a lot just from looking at a transmutation circle."

Ed frowned. "I'm just good like that. Who are you?"

"I'm the one in charge of guarding these grounds from curious outsiders. For the moment, let's just say my name is number 48."

48 unsheathed a sword. "It's been silent for too long, I am pleased to have someone to face again. But your luck has run out running into me. My orders are to dispose of anyone who wanders in here. Try not to take it personally, child."

Ed inclined his head. "All right, I won't."

He clapped his hands together and turned his arm into a blade. "And I hope you don't take it personally when I'm the child who defeated you."

48 looked impressed. "You're an alchemist, are you? All right, then, let's see what you've got."

48 rushed at Ed, faster than he expected, and Ed hastily blocked the attack with his right arm.

"A prosthetic arm, huh? No matter. My blade can pierce steel as well as flesh."

They fought for several more minutes, but Ed couldn't seem to find an opening. At one point, his blade hit the side of the armor, and the armor made an odd ringing sound.

Ed's eyes widened. _Those reflexes. That sound!_

Suspecting something, Ed decided to verify if his suspicions were correct. He avoided 48's sword and leaped at his head. He grabbed the helmet and forced it open, landing behind 48.

48 paused. "Curious, child?"

48 slowly turned around, revealing there to be nothing inside the helmet. A symbol was carved on the inside of the helmet.

Ed's eyes widened. _A blood seal. He's just like Al._

"I knew it, you're hollow inside, just a soul bound to a suit of armor."

48 lowered his sword. "Yes, I'm surprised you realized."

Ed stood up. "I spar against someone like you all the time, and the way you move is a dead giveaway."

48 tilted his head. "Really? There are others like me on the outside? That's surprising."

Ed smiled grimly. "Yeah, it makes me sick to think that some other idiot besides me came up with the idea of bonding a disembodied soul to a suit of armor."

48 closed the helmet. "Perhaps I should introduce myself again. 48 was the name I was assigned when I was on death row. Back when I still had a living body, I was better known as Slicer. I was a mass murderer, you see, and very good at what I did. Here, my skills have been put to a different use. I'm this place's immortal guard."

Ed shook his head. "No, you're hardly immortal."

"What?"

Ed pointed at 48's head. "That blood seal is what's keeping your soul connected with the armor, and it's the only thing keeping you bound to this world. If it breaks, then you're a dead man."

48 began to laugh. "Finally, someone with a little backbone. It's been too long since I've had prey worth hunting like this."

He raised his sword again. "I'll tell you what, if you can defeat me, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

He got into a fighting stance. "Now, let's fight!"

Despite now knowing his opponent's weakness, Ed still barely held his own against the armored murderer. A few minutes later, he noticed something was wrong when he tried to block an attack.

He glanced at his right arm. _What happened? My shoulder doesn't feel right! I have to find a way to end this quickly._

This was easier said than done, however, and 48 soon gave him a couple of wounds, forcing him on the defensive. He dodged and leaped away, barely avoiding several killing blows.

48 allowed Ed a moment to catch his breath. "What a cute little monkey."

Ed immediately became agitated. "Who are you calling little?"

48 laughed heartily. "You have done well, child, very well. But you're tired and wounded, while my body does not know fatigue. You won't last much longer, and you can't rely on outside help. As we speak, my companion should be finishing off the partner you left outside."

Ed looked slightly worried. "Is this companion of yours strong?"

"Yes. He isn't as strong as I am, though."

Ed smirked. "In that case, I don't need to worry."

He stood up, wiping away a streak of blood on his face. "You see, we've been sparring partners for a long time, and I've still never beaten him."

* * *

66 collapsed to the ground, before hastily getting back to his feet.

"Damn it, why can't you just let me cut you up?"

He swiped at Al, but Al dodged the attack with ease.

This seemed to infuriate 66 even more. "You're smiling at me, aren't you? Well, take this!"

He swung his knives at Al again, but Al easily avoided them and punched 66 in the face. The impact was more powerful than Al intended, and 66's head flew off, revealing that there was nothing inside of the armor.

Al gasped. "You're empty!"

66 retrieved his head with a laugh. "There's a bit of a story behind that. Would you like to hear? It's a pretty good one, though you might already know it. It all starts with a man by the name of Barry."

Al decided to listen to the story, as it would at least provide a break from the fight, and he might learn some information about the fifth laboratory.

"Barry was a butcher right here in Central. He loved his work, and his favorite part was cutting the meat into tiny little pieces. But one day Barry found that cutting up beef and pork wasn't enough anymore, so he took to the streets and started cutting up people instead, night after night. In time, of course, Barry was caught, but not before nine victims had fallen prey to him and his knife. Naturally, Barry was sent to the gallows for his wicked deeds, and the world was happily rid of another evil man. At least, that's what everyone out there believes. But our story isn't over yet, we haven't even reached the good part. Barry isn't actually dead, you see, he's very much alive, and charged with guarding a certain place."

66 spun around and struck a pose. "That's right, he's standing right in front of your very eyes! I am the infamous serial killer Barry the Chopper!"

He brandished his knives, waiting for Al's reaction.

Al tilted his head. "Is that so?"

Barry briefly deflated, before immediately swelling with indignation. "Is that so? Is that so?! That's all you have to say?! Most people would be terrified to meet me! You should be going 'AH! A SERIAL KILLER IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!' Or at the very least you should be saying 'AH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BODY?'"

Al lifted up his helmet.

"AH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BODY, FREAK?"

Al put his helmet back on. "Hey, now that's just rude."

Barry looked confused. "Were you a criminal as well?"

Al shook his head. "No, I'm not a crook!"

"No, I suppose not. In any case, you're a soul bound to a suit of armor like me right?"

Barry held up a knife. "Then you'd better beg for mercy. If I destroy your blood seal, you'll die."

Al replied. "The same goes for you."

Barry became flustered, but quickly recovered. "But I still have the advantage! You don't know where my blood seal is!"

Al replied. "And you don't know where mine is either."

Barry became agitated, and began flailing around. "Then I'll just have to cut you up until I find it, and you can't do that because you don't have a knife!"

Al scratched his head. "Why did I have to get the crazy one?"

* * *

48 narrowed his eyes. "Your companion is that good, is he? Then I'll have to hurry up and defeat you so I can take care of him."

Ed smirked, and his eyes darted to the side of the room.

48 paused, suspecting a trick.

Ed turned to the side and yelled. "Go Al, do it now!"

48 turned around, expecting an ambush. He saw nothing, however, and Ed took advantage of his distraction. He ran up and cut off 48's head.

48 gasped in shock. "That was dirty!"

Ed landed as the helmet clattered to the floor. "There's no such thing as dirty in a fight."

He clapped his hands and returned his arm to normal.

He walked over to 48's helmet.

"Why are you stopping? You haven't destroyed my blood seal yet."

Ed picked up the helmet. "I don't need to. Your seal is connected to the helmet. Now that it's been severed from the rest of the armor, you can't control the body anymore. Now, I have a few questions for you."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

Ed smirked. "Hey, come on now, I did beat you at your own game."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not beaten yet."

Ed turned around, and noticed the armored body standing on its own, ready to strike. Ed hastily dropped the helmet and backed away, but not before the sword put a gash in his left arm.

Ed scrambled back, his eyes wide. "Impossible!"

The eyes in 48's helmet followed Ed. "There was something I forgot to mention about the mass murder Slicer."

A second voice came from the armor. "His crimes were actually committed by a pair of brothers."

Ed grimaced in pain. "An independent head and body, that's a dirty trick!"

48's helmet chuckled. "Now now, weren't you the one who said there's no such thing as dirty in a fight?"

48's armor stepped forward. "Are you ready? Round two's about to begin."

Ed raised his arms, but 48 began running toward him.

"I don't think so, I'm not going to give you time to transmute!"

Ed dodged the first few attacks, but 48 hit him in the chest with the hilt of his sword, knocking the wind out of him. Ed flew back and hit one of the pillars in the room.

He stared at his opponent in fear. _Damn, I've lost too much blood. I'm starting to feel dizzy. Not good, not good._

48 ran toward Ed.

 _Here he comes. I'm going to die. I'm going to die!_

As 48 went in for the kill, Ed was reminded of when Scar almost killed him. He remembered how Scar had destroyed Al's armor. Ed's eyes widened, and all at once an idea came to him.

48 yelled. "Die!"

Ed clapped his hands together, dodged the blade, and pressed his right hand to 48's chest. A second later, the armor blasted apart, torn to pieces by an incomplete transmutation.

Ed collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. "You reminded me of someone I don't like, and now I've done exactly what he did."

The broken armor began to squirm. "Damn you, how could you do this you little brat!"

Ed scowled. "Oh shut up you hunk of metal!"

The armor became still. "Brother?"

The helmet closed its eyes. "It pains me to say, but we've lost."

Ed warily poked 48's legs. "So you're not going to tell me you're actually three brothers?"

The two brothers sighed. "No."

The helmet looked back at Ed. "Hurry up and destroy us, boy."

Ed shook his head. "No, I'm not going to kill anyone."

"With bodies like these, are we really people?"

Ed frowned. "I consider you to be people, regardless of whether you have physical bodies or not. If I didn't believe that, then I'd have to believe my brother wasn't a person either, and I can't accept that."

48's eyes widened. "He's your brother."

* * *

Al was holding his own against Barry, and looked toward the building anxiously.

"Could we just call it a draw already? I'm worried about my brother."

Barry paused in surprise. "Wait, that little guy was your brother?"

Al nodded.

Barry was silent, then turned back toward Al. "Hang on a second, are you two the Elric brothers?"

Without waiting for an answer, he began to laugh.

"Yes, we are. How did you know? And why are you laughing?"

Barry shook his head. "Oh, it's just, brotherly love gets me every time, even when it's a total fraud."

Al tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"How do you know you're actually his brother?"

"What kind of question is that? We've always been together, for as long as I can remember."

Barry chuckled. "What a naive little idiot you are."

He pointed his knife at Al. "How do you know you don't love him because he made it so you would, tailoring your memories and personality to suit him best?"

Al looked shocked. "What? But...that's...you're wrong. I'm Alphonse Elric. Ed saved my soul from the other side and bonded it to this armor so I could stay alive."

Barry laughed. "But that's the rub. The soul is a rather abstract thing, almost completely undetectable by scientific methods. How do you know your so-called brother didn't pull the wrong soul back from the other side, and just happened to give you enough memories to think you were the person he said you were? Or, what if he deliberately created you as a surrogate brother to alleviate his guilt over being unable to save his real brother?"

Al froze. "No...that's not possible…"

 _But...how do I know for sure? Ed...he said there was something he'd wanted to talk to me about for a long time, but he was too afraid. Could it be…?_

* * *

Ed was clutching one of his wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "I know my brother is a human being, and that means you guys are human too. I will not take the life of another person."

There was a moment of silence, then the helmet began to laugh.

The armor shifted. "Brother?"

"It's just funny, that's all. For as long as we can remember, my brother and I have had to make our way by stealing and killing. We were spit on, demonized, called animals, declared inhuman because they couldn't stomach what we did. And now, we're being treated like human beings for the first time, when we're nothing but scraps of metal! Oh what a beautiful stupid irony!"

He stopped laughing. "Still, if we are in fact human beings, you must respect our human right to choose. Once I've told you what you want to know, you must destroy us."

Ed shook his head. "No, I can't. Don't you want to live?"

The helmet sighed. "We'll probably be destroyed anyway for our failure tonight. And even if we aren't, what future do we have? Remaining here all alone, guarding this forsaken place?"

Ed frowned. "I'm searching for a way to get my brother his old body back. If he can be returned to normal, then maybe you can to."

The armor sat up. "Even if we were returned to normal, we're still condemned criminals. We would only be killed, or do you think they would let two murderers like us walk free? It may seem noble, but you still have much to learn, young one. There are times where killing someone is far easier than letting them live."

The armor reached up and grabbed his blood seal with his forefinger and thumb.

Ed sat up. "Wait, what are you doing?"

The armor tightened his grip. "Farewell, brother. I'm going on ahead."

The helmet stared at the armor. "All right."

Ed scrambled to his feet. "No, stop!"

But it was too late. The armor broke the seal and immediately slumped over, lifeless, the soul of the younger brother gone.

Ed stared at the armor in disbelief, his knees shaking.

The helmet remained still. "He made the only choice he could. Once I have fulfilled my promise to you, I will join him."

Ed took several deep breaths, and slowly walked toward the helmet. He knelt down and picked it up.

Ed tried to refocus on why he'd come to the fifth laboratory. "All right. Now, tell me, what do you know about the philosopher's stone? I already know Dr. Marcoh did research on it here."

The helmet gazed back at him. "I don't know much. Dr. Marcoh had already left this lab when I came to work here, but I do know his work was used to create an actual philosopher's stone from the red water he'd been studying."

Ed swallowed. "And...does the philosopher's stone require human lives?"

"Yes."

Ed closed his eyes, and it was a few minutes before he spoke again.

"What happened to the stone?"

"It was given to an alchemist by the name of Solf J. Kimblee, to be used in the Ishvalan war. I'm not sure what happened to the stone after that, however, and Kimblee's in prison now. As far as I am aware, that was the only philosopher's stone that was ever made here, though I could be wrong."

Ed frowned. "If they only made a philosopher's stone once, then why was this place abandoned?"

"This lab didn't just study the philosopher's stone, it conducted research on a variety of things, all of them top secret. There was one wing that was dedicated to developing powerful chimeras."

"Chimeras?"

"Yes, and I've heard that many of the experiments were successful. However, one night about three years ago, there was a break in. Someone broke into the chimera wing and freed a large number of them. Once freed, the chimeras and their liberators caused a lot of damage to the lab, killing researchers, destroying equipment, and even managed to damage the building itself. Worried that the destruction could expose some of the shady secrets this lab had been hiding, the incident was hushed up and the building declared off limits."

Ed looked around the room. "So, it's actually not being used anymore? But why were you guarding it?"

The helmet looked thoughtful. "I'm not entirely sure. But there's something important that you need to know. The ones who tasked me with guarding this place are not human."

Ed looked at the helmet sharply. "What?"

"I don't know exactly what they are, but I overheard them referring to themselves as a homunculus."

Ed's eyes widened. "A homunculus?"

Ed's mind began to race, and he thought of more questions.

But he never got the chance to ask them.

A slicing sound cut through the air, and the helmet fell to pieces.

Ed stared in shock, and he noticed several long black spears retreating back into the shadows.

He hastily got to his feet.

Lust stepped out of the shadows. "Well, that was a close one. I wonder what else 48 was listening in on that didn't concern him."

Ed looked at her grimly. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're the homunculus he was referring to."

Lust chuckled. "Very good. You certainly are quite the prodigy."

As she stepped into the moonlight, Ed's eyes flashed with recognition. "Wait, I remember you. You were there in Lior."

A second voice began to laugh harshly from the shadows. "That's quite a good memory you have there. It's such a shame you can't keep your nose out of things that don't concern you, pipsqueak."

Envy stepped forward, his gaze fixed on Ed with a cold expression.

Ed swallowed, but tried to hold back his fear. "Who are you people?"

Envy sneered. "You've got a lot of nerve asking that. What makes you think you're in any position to demand information from us, pipsqueak?"

Ed growled, and tried to punch Envy, but Envy casually stepped backward, looking at him with amusement.

"My, my, the determined little pipsqueak wants to start a fight. Guess I made it angry."

Ed's face curled into a snarl. "You should stop calling me pipsqueak, it puts me in a really bad mood."

He raised his arms, but at that moment his automail stopped working. He stared at his right arm in shock.

 _What? Why can't I move my arm?_

Envy stepped forward, and kicked Ed in the stomach. Ed gasped in pain, and collapsed to the ground, curling into the fetal position.

Envy stood over him. "Just remember that you were the one who started this little sparring match, pipsqueak. Do you have any idea who you're trying to pick a fight with here? Huh?"

Envy kicked him again, and Ed grunted in pain.

"The reason you're still around, the only reason I haven't killed you is that we were told not to."

Envy frowned, and a cold fury came onto his face. "But I can never forgive you, and there won't ever be a time when I'll be able to forgive you, for carrying that bastard's blood in your veins!"

He readied his leg for another kick, but Lust grabbed his shoulder. Envy frowned at her, but reluctantly restrained himself.

Lust looked down at Ed. "Listen carefully, boy. If you were an ordinary intruder, we would have killed you without a second thought. But the truth is, we need you alive. We consider both you and your brother to be vital resources. So always remember, we allowed you to live."

Envy crouched down, and grabbed Ed's hair so that Ed was forced to look at him.

Envy smirked. "But don't think we're just going to let you off the hook. If you keep poking your head where it doesn't belong, there will be consequences."

He morphed his face into the likeness of Riza Hawkeye, though his voice remained the same.

"So while we can't kill you or your brother, anyone close to the two of you is fair game."

Envy transformed his hand into a knife, and cut Riza's throat, sending a small trickle of blood down his chest.

"Understand?"

Ed looked horrified, and it was clear he'd gotten the message.

* * *

Al was lost in thoughts.

 _It's true that human alchemy is incredibly dangerous. When we tried to bring mom back, there was a very good chance that one or both of us would have died. But what if...what if one of us didn't make it? What if Ed wasn't able to retrieve Al's soul? What would that make me? Am I a fake? Am I not the real Al? Did Ed make me as a replacement like Barry is suggesting? I don't want to believe it, but...Ed's been hiding something. And I've felt like there's something wrong with me for a long time. I thought it was just because I don't have a living body. But…_

Al tried to clear his thoughts, and turned toward Barry. "Well, what about you? How do you know you were a real person?"

Barry inclined his head.

The guard Al had seen earlier came around the corner, holding a gun. "Hey, this area's off limits."

Barry tossed one of his knives at the guard, killing him before he could react.

Al gasped in shock.

Barry retrieved his knife with a sadistic chuckle. "What about me, you say? I love to tear the flesh off the living, and feel the blood between my fingers. It doesn't matter to me whether I was originally human or not, what matters is that I'm alive here and now, and there's nothing I love more than to kill and eviscerate people with my knife."

He rushed at Al, and with his thoughts clouded, Al no longer had the advantage.

Barry taunted him. "What's wrong? You got something on your mind?"

Eventually Barry was able to knock Al down, and stood over him in triumph. "You're mine now!"

But before he could strike, a bullet pierced his hand.

Barry and Al looked to see Maria and Brosh pointing their guns at Barry.

Maria looked sternly at the murderer. "Stay right there, or the next one puts a hole in your head!"

Barry sighed impatiently. "Damn it, will you people stop interrupting!"

He threw one of his knives at Maria. Her eyes widened.

"Lieutenant!" Brosh cried. Thinking quickly, he tackled Maria and pulled her out of the path of the knife. He was able to protect her, but when he fell to the ground, he accidently pulled the trigger on his gun. The bullet flew up and hit the side of the building, and a red light blinked on.

A moment later, the building began to shake.

Barry stepped back. "Now you've done it! You set off one of the booby traps meant to keep outsiders away."

Maria and Brosh got to their feet, looking warily at the building.

Barry began to run away. "Time to leave, I'd get going if I were you!"

Brosh looked like he wanted to go after Barry, but decided against it.

Maria ran up to Al. "Al, we need to go!"

Al shook his head frantically. "I can't, brother's still inside!"

Maria looked alarmed. "What?"

* * *

Inside the building, the homunculi felt the building begin to rumble.

Envy looked up. "What was that?"

Lust scowled. "66 must have set off one of the bombs. This is a fine mess."

Envy grimaced. "I guess we'll have to abandon this building completely for the time being. Lust, you go and warn the others. I'll get the fullmetal pipsqueak to safety."

Lust nodded. "All right, but don't try anything Envy."

"I won't, I won't."

Lust disappeared, while Envy picked up Ed and carried him outside. Before long he found Al, Maria, and Brosh.

"There you are, I brought a little present for you!"

Al ran to his brother's side. "Brother!"

Envy stepped back. "His life's not in danger, but he has lost a lot of blood, so you might want to get him to a hospital as soon as you can. Also, you should really keep a better eye on him, stop him from taking these crazy risks. He's a precious resource."

Maria looked at him in confusion. "But who are you?"

Brosh waved his hands frantically. "Lieutenant, we need to go!"

In the prison next door, the prisoners could hear the explosion, and began to panic.

All except one, who had a rather unusual reaction. "What a lovely sound. I know it well, that's the sound of a building exploding. Close as it is, I'd say it's coming from next door, the fifth laboratory. It's such a comforting sound, the way it reverberates through your entire body!"

One of the guard's scowled at him. "You keep it down in there Kimblee."

Kimblee sat up. "Oh, do excuse me. I was just recalling the Ishvalan war of extermination, and it put me in such a good mood."

He smiled darkly as he listened to the unfolding chaos next door.

* * *

Author's Note: Got to say, I think this is my favorite chapter so far, because this is when stuff really starts being set in motion.

I really liked 48s character in the first anime, despite the fact we don't really get to know him that well. As for Barry, well, he'll be most similar to Brotherhood. I did like his character in the first anime, but I thought it was kind of awkward the way they had his character starting off as a genuinely terrifying psychopath, and then turned him into more of a comic relief character. It's better to stick with one or the other in my opinion.

As for when Al begins to question whether he's human or not, I'm taking a slightly different approach. The 2003 anime handled it better than Brotherhood, but I think both were a little odd. I think it would make more sense for Al to begin to think he's not the real Al, rather than thinking that Al never existed to begin with. I don't know, maybe that's just me.

When it comes to the chimeras that were in the fifth lab, well, you'll have to wait and see where I'm going with that. However, I'll give you a hint. In the first anime, who broke into part of the fifth lab and freed a bunch of chimeras?

And finally, Envy. Envy is by far my favorite homunculus, and I definitely think he was portrayed better in the 2003 anime. Some people have criticized him of being pussifed in Brotherhood. And while I think that's a little harsh, there is some truth to it. While he was still a decent villain, Envy in Brotherhood was far from the best homunculus. If given the choice between fighting Envy or Wrath in Brotherhood, I'd take Envy in a heartbeat. Because while he's technically more powerful, he's not that good at combat, relies too much on his ability to regenerate, and he's not that hard to outsmart. In the 2003 anime, Envy was legitimately intimidating. He didn't mess around, and if he wanted you dead, you were almost guaranteed to wind up dead. So my version of Envy will be a force to be reckoned with. For instance, he'll still die more or less the same way he did in Brotherhood, but he's going to put up a hell of a fight first. Finally, when it comes to his backstory, it's going to be a combination of both Brotherhood and 2003. Can't give any more details away than that though.

Just as a warning, I am going to be taking a two week break. Life's been kind of busy as of late, and I need some time to recharge, so there won't be a chapter next week. There will be one two weeks from now, and I'll resume my schedule of weekly updates then. Unless I get hit by a car or something. Hopefully that won't happen.


	15. Created Human

Ed slowly returned to consciousness. He grimaced as he felt aches and pains all over his body. The pain made him want to sink back to sleep, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Resigning himself to a miserable day, he forced his eyes open.

He found himself looking around a well lit room, and his eyes were drawn to the two soldiers standing near the doorway.

He looked at them, feeling slightly disoriented. "Where am I?"

Maria looked relieved to see he was awake. "You're in the Central hospital."

Ed sank back down, satisfied with that answer, before immediately sitting back up as memories of what had happened at the fifth laboratory flooded back.

"Where's Al? Is he okay?"

"I'm right here brother."

Ed turned to the corner, and saw Al standing in the corner. He had a few scratches on his armor, but otherwise looked fine.

Ed slowly relaxed. "Oh. Good."

Al stepped forward. "But what happened to you? You've been beaten really badly!"

Ed glanced at his various wounds, and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, i-it was nothing. I'll be fine."

Maria's face became stern, and she stepped forward. "Sir, I apologize in advance for this."

Ed looked up at her, and she slapped him across the face.

Brosh and Al looked shocked, while Ed's eyes widened.

Maria's face became angry. "You acted like a selfish child, putting yourself and your brother in danger like that. You only escaped with your life because you were lucky."

Her face softened. "You don't have to do everything on your own. You can lean on others. Like us. Not all adults are the enemy. You can trust us."

Ed looked down at the bed he was lying on, considering this.

Maria abruptly straightened up again. "That is all sir, I apologize for my unseemly behavior."

Ed shook his head. "No, it's okay. I had it coming."

He turned toward his brother. "So, what happened with you Al?"

Al and Brosh explained what had happened with Barry, though Al left certain parts out. Al also admitted that he had explained how he had lost his body to Maria and Brosh, so that they would understand the nature of what Barry had become. He concluded by mentioning how someone with long, spiky hair and an androgynous appearance had brought Ed out of the building and dropped him off with them.

When this was mentioned, Ed remembered Envy, and his face paled.

Al looked at his brother. "Ed, are you okay?"

Ed didn't respond, the homunculus's threat still fresh in his mind.

 _If you keep poking your head where it doesn't belong, there will be consequences._

Brosh seemed concerned about Ed's silence. "What happened in there?"

Ed lowered his eyes. "I...I don't want to talk about it. Not just yet."

In an attempt to change the subject, he remembered that his right arm wasn't working.

"Oh, I just realized. I have to make a phone call. Might as well get it over with."

They escorted him to a phone, where he made a call he was dreading a fair bit.

Winry picked up the phone. "Oh, hey Ed. It's unusual for you to call. How are you?"

Ed shifted nervously. "Um, I hate to ask this, but could you make a service call to Central?"

Winry blinked in surprise. "Huh? What's wrong with your arm?"

Ed twitched the fingers in his right hand. "I can move the fingers, but nothing else."

Winry thought back to when she'd repaired Ed's automail, and how she'd only realized later that she'd forgotten one of the screws. She'd been hoping it would go unnoticed, but…

She grimaced. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Ed tilted his head in surprise. "What?"

Winry replied hastily. "Nothing! So, what were you doing when it stopped working?"

Ed hung his head. "I, uh...was in a really rough fight."

Winry's eyes went wild. "What?! How could you do that to my precious automail you alchemy freak?"

She sighed. "Guess I've got not choice. I'll be there tomorrow."

Ed looked taken aback, expecting her to be more angry, but decided to be thankful she was in a good mood.

"Okay, see you then."

* * *

Winry arrived in the Central train station the next day, rubbing her behind slightly.

"Ugh, this is why I hate riding trains, they always leave me feeling sore. Ed said to look near the west exit."

She spotted Armstrong standing in front of the west exit, and made a beeline for him.

"Hello major Armstrong."

Armstrong beamed. "Miss Winry, good to see you!"

Winry looked around. "Where are Ed and Al?"

Armstrong grimaced. "Well, you see…"

He bent down and whispered in her ear.

Her eyes became frantic. "The hospital? What happened?"

A short while later, she was at Ed's room in the hospital, looking at the beaten up boy worryingly.

Ed chuckled nervously when he saw her. "Uh, sorry. You're probably gonna charge an express fee, aren't you?"

Winry frowned sadly. "No, I'm not going to charge you for this. I didn't do a good enough job on your automail last time. And now, you're badly injured."

Ed shook his head. "Winry, you can't blame yourself. I broke it because I was reckless. Your repairs were as flawless as ever, it's my fault it's not working."

Winry's thoughts, which had been self deprecating, paused. _He never realized I forgot to put in that screw?_

Maria stepped forward. "Besides, he went someplace he wasn't supposed to go. If he hadn't been sneaking around, he wouldn't have gotten himself this badly injured."

Ed hung his head sheepishly.

Winry looked up. _So it all worked out?_

She walked up to Ed's bed, forcing a smile. "Well, I guess all's well that ends well."

She looked around. "Say, where's Al?"

Ed shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Al was sitting down the hall, alone with his thoughts.

 _I don't want to believe Barry. After all, he was probably only saying that stuff so that I would be distracted and easier to fight. But that doesn't mean he was wrong. What if I'm not what I think I am? Ed says he sacrificed his right arm to bring my soul back. But what if he didn't? Or what if he failed? Would he have created a fake brother to replace the real brother he lost? If I was him, I guess I could understand why, and I might have done the same. But what does that make me? Was I ever really human at all? Am I just an imitation?_

He looked down at his hands. _I have memories of warmth, of smells, of touch, of being in a living body, yet I don't actually remember what those sensations feel like. Is it just because I'm trapped in this body? Or is it because those aren't really my memories? Are they just memories Ed gave me to make me think I was his brother?_

He bowed his head.

 _I just don't know._

"There you are Al."

Al looked up to see Winry looking at him.

She smiled. "I was wondering where you were. I'm almost done repairing Ed's automail."

Al said nothing.

 _If Ed had created me as a surrogate brother, surely Winry would know about it. Maybe if I ask her…_

Winry looked concerned. "Al, are you okay?"

Al glanced at the ground. "Winry, when was the first time you saw me in this body?"

Winry looked surprised. "It was right after you guys...tried to bring back your mother. Ed was bleeding really badly, and you carried him through the rain to our door. I remember...that night you said you couldn't sleep, because that body wouldn't let you. And…"

Al tilted his head. _Winry doesn't look like she's lying. And, now that I think about it, I can't see Ed having enough time to come up with the idea of making a fake brother when he was in that much pain. Maybe I am real. But…_

She frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Al looked away. "It's nothing."

Winry paused, before slowly walking away. "Well, if you say so."

Winry returned to Ed's room, where she finished her repairs.

"There, you're all set."

Ed stretched his arm back, flexing it different ways. "Thanks a lot! It sure is nice to have it back."

Winry smiled. "Sure, no problem."

The door opened, and Ed and Winry looked over to see who it was.

Hughes grinned. "Hey Ed, is it true you've brought a pretty blond girl into your room to service you?"

Ed sat up and glared at Hughes, only to wince at the pain in his chest. "She's just my automail mechanic, nothing more!"

Hughes put a hand to his chin. "Oh, I see, so you've seduced your mechanic.

Ed threw up his hands in exacerbation. "That isn't what I said at all, were you even listening?"

Hughes stepped forward and shook Winry's hand. "Nice to see you again young lady."

Winry smiled hesitantly. "Nice to see you again. It's Mr. Hughes, right?"

Ed scowled. "It's good to see you Hughes, but don't you have work to do?"

Hughes shook his head. "Nope, it's all under control. I gave Sheska some overtime."

"You're a real jerk, huh?" Ed muttered.

Hughes pretended not to hear Ed's remark. "Oh, and I've got good news. It looks like you two won't need to be under guard for much longer."

Winry frowned. "Under guard? Hold on, just how much trouble have you two gotten into this time?"

Ed's eyes widened as he once again remembered Envy's threat.

 _Anyone close to you is fair game._

Ed lowered his head. "I...I can't tell you."

Winry stared at him for a few seconds, before stepping back with an impatient sigh. "Of course not, I don't know why I even bother. It's not like you'll tell me anything."

She gathered up her tools. "Well, see you tomorrow. I need to figure out where I'm going to stay tonight."

Hughes stepped forward. "Come on, no need for that, why don't you spend the night at my place?"

Winry looked surprised. "Really?"

"Of course! My wife and daughter would be delighted to have you!"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly intrude…"

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all."

A short while later, Winry found herself dragged to Hughes house, where Hughes's wife, Gracia was setting up for a party. His daughter, Elicia, was following her mother around excitedly.

Winry turned to Hughes. "Um, what is this all about?"

Hughes held up a finger. "I'm so glad you asked. Today happens to my darling Elicia's birthday."

Winry knelt down in front of Elicia. "Well that's exciting. How old are you Elicia?"

Elicia held up two fingers. "I'm two."

She held up a third finger. "No, I'm three."

Winry smiled. "How adorable."

During the party, Winry found herself at one point on one side of the room, with Hughes in front of her, and Elicia on her lap. She was telling Hughes a little about her childhood.

"I've known the Elrics for about as long as I can remember. We grew up together, they're like my brothers."

Hughes smiled. "And knowing those two, I'm sure they give you plenty to worry about."

Winry shook her head. "That's an understatement. The only time they ever come home is when Ed needs his automail repaired. And now, Ed calls me here because he's been seriously injured. Something's bothering Al as well."

She looked at the ground sadly. "They keep their mouths shut, though. They never tell me what's going on. It's just like when they left Resembol for the first time."

Hughes leaned forward. "Maybe nothing needed to be said. You know these boys Winry. It's possible they thought you'd understand without them saying anything."

Winry shrugged half heartedly. "Maybe. But there are some things I actually need to be told."

Hughes took his glasses off and began to clean them. "Just what am I gonna do with you? In general, men prefer to let their actions speak instead of their words. When they're in pain, they don't want to burden anyone with it, not if they can help it. They don't want anyone to worry about them. That's how they are."

He put his glasses back on. "Even so, there may come a time when they'll break down and need to talk. And when they do, I'll know you'll be there for them. Isn't that enough?"

Winry looked surprised, but could see the sense in what Hughes was saying.

A couple of boys Elicia's age walked over. "Elicia, come on, we want to play, let's go!"

Elicia looked up at Winry. "Will you put me down now?"

"Okay, down you go."

As soon as Elicia stepped down, the boys began to fight amongst themselves about who Elicia wanted to play with.

Winry smiled. "She's quite the heartbreaker already, huh?"

Hughes looked less amused, and stood up with his gun held up high. "Listen up boys, you try anything with my daughter, and you will answer to me."

Winry looked at him in shock. "Your actions speak too loudly!"

After the party was over, Gracia showed Winry to the guest room.

Gracia smiled. "Feel free to stay with us for as long as you're in town."

Elicia waved at Winry. "Good night sissy!"

Winry smiled fondly at the little girl. "Looks like I found myself a little sister."

* * *

The next morning, Al stepped into Ed's room.

Ed looked up. "Hey Al. Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet lately."

Al sat down next to Ed's bed. "Brother. I need to know. What is it you're hiding from me?"

Ed looked slightly confused. "Al?"

"You said there was something you've been wanting to talk to me about, but you've been too afraid to. And now you won't talk about what happened to you in the lab. Do you not trust me? Or is there some secret you're afraid of me knowing?"

Ed frowned. "What secret do you mean?"

"Like what if I'm not really Alphonse Elric?"

Ed's eyes widened. "What?"

Al looked down at his hands. "I can't seem to remember much before you became a state alchemist, my body feels all wrong, and sometimes I have a hard time believing I'm really human at all. And when I think about our human transmutation, I start to have doubts. What if Al didn't make it? What if he died, and you made me as an imitation so that you would still have a brother? As skilled an alchemist as you are, you could have given me the memories necessary to make me think I was Al, even if I wasn't."

Ed gripped the sheets tightly. "Is that what you really think?"

Al was quiet for a moment. "No. At least, that's not what I want to believe. But you're hiding stuff from me, and you won't talk to me! I don't know what I'm supposed to believe anymore!"

Ed was silent for a while, before letting out a sigh. "Al, I'm sorry. I didn't realize not confiding in you was causing your thoughts to go down that sort of path. I promise you, Al, I didn't give up my right arm for a fake brother. I gave it up for my actual brother. You are real. I'm…"

He looked down, and his face became nervous. "I'll tell you. It's a question that I've been thinking about for a while. I've just been too terrified of what the answer might be."

Al leaned forward. "What was the question?"

Ed took a deep breath. "Do you hate me?"

Al wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"It's my fault you lost your real body. It was my stupid idea that caused us to lose our bodies. It's my fault you're stuck in that metal prison, why you can't eat, sleep, or enjoy many of the simple pleasure of life most people take for granted. I did this to you. And…"

Al put his hand over his brother's. "Brother, I could never hate you! It wasn't all your fault, we both contributed. I could have stopped it, but I went along with it anyway. And if you hadn't put me in this body, I would have died. I can still live a relatively normal life this way, and there's still a chance I can get my old body back."

Ed looked at Al in shock. He hadn't expected that kind of response.

Ed shook his head. "We sure are a pair of idiots, aren't we. We're supposed to depend on each other, but we've both been keeping stuff to ourselves lately."

Al leaned back. "But we're still together. And we'll figure a way to get our bodies back."

* * *

A few hours later, Hughes came by again. He gestured for the two soldiers stationed outside to come into the room with him.

"Ross, Brosh, I'd like you two in here as well."

They came in, and he shut the door. He walked over and sat next to Ed's bed. Ed and Al looked at him, unsure of what to expect.

Hughes pressed his palms together. "So, Ed, I've heard of Al's account of what happened at Lab 5, but you haven't said anything. Normally I'd suspect that someone was too scared to talk about something if they aren't talking about it. And in your case, I doubt you'd be scared for yourself. So I'm guessing someone or something threatened other people, and that's why you're staying quiet. Am I wrong?"

Ed looked down, and remained silent.

Hughes leaned forward. "We've been looking into Lab 5, but we haven't been able to determine what the supposedly abandoned building was being used for. We could really use a witness to shed some light on what was going on."

His face became serious. "Ed, we're trained to handle this sort of thing. You can't expect to figure everything out by yourself. Let us help you."

Ed took a deep breath. "Okay."

Hughes nodded. "Now, what did you see?"

Ed tightened his right fist. "A homunculus."

Al's head jerked in shock, while Hughes's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Ed nodded grimly. "Dead serious. There were two of them. A woman named Lust, and an androgynous being named Envy. Before they showed up, I found out a little information about the lab. I confirmed that the philosopher's stone does in fact require human lives, and that a stone was made there. And I guess the incident that shut the lab down involved some chimeras that broke loose with some outside help. But…"

Maria looked concerned. "Were they the ones who beat you up?"

Ed thought about mentioning what had happened with 48, but decided that since they had encountered Barry, there was no real need.

"...Yeah. They were much stronger than a human."

Brosh tilted his head in confusion. "What exactly is a homunculus?"

Al explained. "An artificially created human. We used to think they were just a theory, but if Ed saw one…"

Ed looked at the ground. "This is bad. In order to create something, something of equal value must be given. That's true for all alchemy, and it's especially true for human alchemy. That's why our attempt to bring our mom back from the dead failed. We were trying to retrieve a specific person's soul, but once a soul has left this world, it can't be brought back. But creating a brand new soul is theoretically possible. The problem is, in order to create a person with alchemy, you have to sacrifice another person who already exists. Or you have to use a philosopher's stone."

Hughes put a hand to his chin. "So the fact that these two homunculi exist indicates that there's an extremely powerful alchemist out there who created them, and who doesn't care about hurting or killing people to achieve their goals. And there may be more homunculi out there that we don't know about yet."

Ed nodded. "Yeah. And...these homunculi, they told me to stop investigating the philosopher's stone. They said they couldn't kill me or Al, as I guess we're important to them. But they said if we kept looking into this, people would die."

Maria's face paled slightly. "I see. So that's why you were afraid to talk."

Hughes looked slightly worried, but tried to hide it. "Well, I'm glad you told me. We may be at risk, but it's better to know about this sort of threat than to remain ignorant, right?"

Al nodded. "Still, I wonder why the homunculi need us?"

* * *

Scar opened his eyes. He looked around, slowly relaxing when he realized he wasn't in danger. He looked down and noticed that his wounds had been bandaged.

The flap of the tent opened. Scar tensed up, but relaxed when he saw that it was a boy.

The boy looked surprised. "Hey, you're awake. I thought we were going to have to bury you for sure. You're an Ishvalan, right?"

Scar frowned, and mentally prepared himself for a fight.

The boy smiled. "Don't worry, everyone in this colony is too."

Scar looked surprised.

The boy led him out, and Scar saw the large colony of Ishvalans that had settled near a river just outside of Central.

 _This is...surprising._

And old man who was fishing turned around. "Well, you must be quite the stubborn mule to have come back from that one. You're the one on all their wanted posters, aren't you?"

Scar said nothing.

The man turned back toward the river. "You can rest easy. We won't sell out one of our own people."

Scar looked around again. "I had no idea this many people survived the massacre."

The old man chuckled. "It's not just here, there are settlements like this scattered all over the country. Our people are thriving. It may not be our ancestral home, but as they say, the entire world is the bosom of the lord our God, Ishvala."

Scar nodded.

The boy looked curiously at his right arm. "That tattoo, it's amazing."

Scar glanced at it. "Yes. It was a gift from my brother."

 _I see. So the war didn't wipe out our people completely as I had thought. Perhaps there is still hope._

Scar looked back at the man. "Tell me, who saved me?"

"We found you in the sewers. A man named Yoki was the one who brought you out of the waters. He's an Amestrian who is living here. He's not Ishvalan, but he's had some troubles with the military, not unlike yourself."

Scar was silent for a moment, then turned and began walking away.

The boy walked after him. "Where are you going?"

Scar closed his eyes. "I need to leave soon. I'll only cause trouble if I stay."

 _I always thought that Amestris attacked Ishval because they were brutal savages, godless heretics ruled by that vile sorcery of alchemy. But now, I'm not so sure. Brother said that there was something strange about the alchemy of this land. And those two homunculi, they hinted that they were the ones who had orchestrated the massacre. Something else is going on. I need to find out what it is._

* * *

Author's Note: So, you know how in the previous chapter I said there wouldn't be a chapter this week? Well, I kind of lied. I uploaded the previous chapter on April 1, so I thought it'd be a pretty good April fools joke if I made you all think there wasn't going to be one, and then there was one. Well, it's better than the other way around at least, right?

In all seriousness, there may come a time when I need to take a break from weekly updates, but at the moment I'm doing okay, so I should be able to keep it up for a while at least.

Not sure what to say about this chapter. It's pretty much a calmer story to lighten things up after all the crazy stuff that happened in lab 5.

I will say I am changing up the rules of how homunculi work a little bit. Although bear in mind that the characters still don't know very much at this point.

Next week...well, you probably know what's coming next.


	16. Words of Farewell

Mustang looked over the dry desert landscape, his eyes roaming over the large number of soldiers gathered there before they would head home.

He frowned. "The power of one man doesn't amount to much. But however little strength I'm capable of, I'll do everything humanly possible to protect the people I love. And in turn, they'll protect the ones they love. It seems the least we tiny humans can do for each other."

Hughes turned to him. "Sounds like a pyramid scheme. The thing is, if you want to eventually protect everyone, you'll have to figure out a way to stand at the top of the pyramid."

He pointed at the top of the hill, where Fuhrer Bradley was standing.

Mustang looked up at the man. "I can only imagine how good it must feel up there Hughes. Although, I'll never be able to find out without all the support I can get. There's no doubt about that."

Hughes smirked. "You're not very subtle you know. You've got my support, but you could've just asked me. It'll be fun to watch, though, and maybe your naive idealism might actually do some good."

Mustang smiled slightly.

"Colonel? Colonel?"

Mustang stirred, and forced his eyes opened. He slowly realized that he wasn't back in Ishval, but was in his office in East City.

Hawkeye looked at him with mild surprise. "There is an open bunk in the barracks if you need a nap."

Mustang shook his head. "I'm fine. I still need to organize and pack up all my paperwork before we transfer to Central. I haven't had much time for sleep."

"It looked like you were in the middle of a pretty vivid dream there."

Mustang let out a small smile. "Not really. It was just an old memory."

* * *

Back at Central, Ed, Al, Hughes, and Armstrong were going over what they had found at the fifth lab.

Brosh was outside the door listening in.

He turned to Maria. "They are talking about some seriously crazy stuff in there."

Maria plugged her ears. "I think you and I have heard enough already. You remember the old cliche about how curiosity killed the cat, right? Well, it's true."

A man walked up to the pair of them. Brosh hastily straightened up.

"Pardon me Lieutenant. I'm looking for Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist."

Maria looked up. "Sure, this is his…"

She was rendered speechless when she saw who it was.

Inside the room, Hughes and Armstrong stood up.

Hughes tucked several papers into his jacket. "I'll look into any possible leads with the ouroboros tattoo."

Armstrong nodded. "And I'll try to look into the members of Dr. Marcoh's research team."

The door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Ed, Al, Hughes, and Armstrong gaped in shock.

Armstrong hastily saluted. "Fuhrer Bradley! Your excellency!"

Bradley chuckled. "Calm down gentlemen. This is just an informal visit."

He gestured for Ross and Brosh to come into the room, and they hesitantly obeyed.

Hughes bowed. "Yes, sir. But may I please ask the occasion sir."

Bradley turned to Armstrong. "I understand you've been checking up on members of the senior staff."

Armstrong looked startled. "Yes. But sir, how did you…"

"You should know nothing gets past me. Well, most things don't, anyway."

Bradley smiled good naturedly. "You can relax, soldier. You haven't done anything wrong. I am well aware that there have been suspicious activities going on in the military lately. And I believe the time has come for something to be done about it."

He picked up a piece of paper Armstrong had set beside Ed's bed.

"Oh, that's…"

Bradley looked it over. "A list of all the personnel assigned to work with Dr. Marcoh to study the philosopher's stone. Every person on this list has vanished. Most of them vanished shortly after the fifth laboratory was shut down three years ago. We've investigated the fifth lab, but we have been unable to determine what the enemy was using it for. Clearly it was important to them, or else they wouldn't have had set several guards inside. And the only person left who might know, the man who was in charge of it, was Brigadier General Basque Grand. As you know, he was killed by Scar. Even with my vast network of informants, I'm not entirely sure how far up the ranks we've been infiltrated."

Bradley looked at them all seriously. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Major Armstrong, Elric Brothers, Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh, you've all proven yourselves to be of trustworthy character. As of this moment, I am ordering you to forget this matter for the time being. Until we know more, suspicion is our only offense, and discretion is our only defense. Trust no one. When the time is right, however, I expect you to be willing to stand with me to confront the enemy."

Hughes, Armstrong, Ross, and Brosh saluted. "Sir!"

A voice echoed from down the hall. "Has anyone seen Fuhrer Bradley?"

Bradley shook his head. "Gotta go. Damn body guard thinks he's my shadow."

Without warning, he climbed out the window and stepped outside. "Farewell for now."

Everyone looked slightly stunned, both by the Fuhrer's unexpected appearance and his abrupt exit.

Winry poked her head into the room. "Hey Ed."

She noticed their faces. "What's going on? Did I miss something?"

Ed turned toward her. "Not much. Just a tornado passing by."

Winry looked slightly puzzled. "Well, I don't think there's anything I can do about that, but I did go ahead and buy the train tickets you asked for."

Winry held out the tickets, and Ed took them.

"Thanks. Just in time."

Ed unfolded a map.

Armstrong looked at it critically. "You sure are a man on the move, aren't you? Your wounds haven't even healed completely."

Hughes looked at the tickets, then at the map. "What's in Dublith?"

Ed walked over to the window. "Well, with the way things are going lately, I think it's time we payed a visit to our old teacher."

Al was shaking. "I'm scared brother. There's no way she's not going to kill us."

Ed looked nervously at Al. "Don't you chicken out on me now, I'm scared too."

Armstrong tilted his head. "It appears you have a rather lengthy journey ahead of you."

Winry looked at the map. She found Dublith, and her eyes widened when she noticed something else.

She pointed at the map with a little shriek. "That right there! Right before Dublith! It's the holy land of automail engineering! Rush Valley! We have to go!"

Ed scowled. "No, we don't."

Al held up a placating hand. "Come on brother, what's the big deal? It's on the way."

Ed sighed. "Fine."

Winry cheered. "Yay! I'll let granny know."

She rushed out of the room.

Ed shook his head. "Great. What have we gotten ourselves into now Al?"

Hughes placed his hand on Ed's shoulder. "She'll make you a fine wife some day."

Ed glared at him. "Don't you start that again."

Hughes grinned. "All right, I'd rather talk about my wife anyway."

* * *

Later in the day, Hughes stopped by his house. He gave a very affectionate goodbye to Gracia and Elicia, then turned to Winry.

"Well, miss Rockbell, I probably won't see you before your train leaves, but it's been fun. Tell the Elric brothers I said goodbye."

Winry bowed. "Thank you so much for your hospitality."

Hughes nodded. "Be sure to stop by anytime you're in Central."

Hughes waved goodbye to the three ladies, then headed off to work.

Toward the end of the day, Hughes had wrapped up most of the cases he had been working on, and was now looking over the notes he'd taken about the fifth lab.

He looked up as one of the officers told him some bad news.

"Riots in Lior?"

Captain Focker nodded. "It was apparently in response to that sham religion that was preying on the townspeople. They finally realized they'd been suckered."

Hughes looked down at a map of Amestris. "Lior and Ishval. The east has been a real hotbed."

He stared at the map for several minutes, then abruptly stood up.

Sheska looked surprised. "Is something wrong?"

Hughes walked to the door. "I'll be in the archive room."

Sheska and Focker looked at each other, unsure of what to make of Hughes's behavior.

Once in the archive room, Hughes gathered several books and laid the map out on the center desk.

He looked at the notes. "This is what was found at Lab 5. And based on that…"

He made several notes on the map itself, and alternated between looking up something in the books and muttering to himself. When he made one final addition to the map, his eyes widened.

"But that's...how could this even happen? And who could have orchestrated something as terrible as this? I've got to tell the Fuhrer right away."

"Tell the Fuhrer what?"

Hughes jumped, and looked up.

"Oh, miss Douglas."

Juliet Douglas stepped into the archive room, a neutral expression on her face.

"Something wrong?"

Hughes hesitated. _I don't know if I can trust her. But, I do know she works for the Fuhrer, and the Fuhrer seems like someone I can depend on. I doubt he'd let someone work so closely with him if he didn't trust them._

Hughes grimaced. "Well...I've found something very troubling."

He gestured for her to take a look at his notes.

She stepped forward, and her eyes widened slightly. "Is that…?"

Hughes nodded grimly. "Yes."

"Well, that is troubling."

She looked at him seriously. "I can assure you that the Fuhrer would never be involved in this sort of scheme, but the senior staff still have a lot of power and influence. It's possible they're behind this."

She picked up the map and notes, looking them over. "I would recommend you tell someone about this. Someone you trust. And use an outside line. The senior staff might have the phones here bugged."

Hughes nodded. "All right. I'll do that right away. You warn the Fuhrer about this. But be discrete. We don't know who we can trust."

"Of course."

Hughes left the archive room in a hurry, leaving his notes with Juliet Douglas.

As soon as he was out of sight, Douglas's expression became cold, and she immediately walked to one of the offices. Once she was inside, she pulled out a matchbox from one of her pockets. She lit a match, and set the notes on fire. She then dropped the papers into a waste basket, letting them turn to ash. Afterwards she pulled back a hidden panel, revealing a phone inside the wall. She picked it up and dialed a number.

"This is Douglas. I'm afraid we have a problem."

Outside, Hughes was at a phone booth, haggling with the operator.

"I need you to connect me to Colonel Mustang right away."

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to connect from an outside line."

"You are speaking to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, and this is an urgent matter that cannot wait."

"Can I have your code please?"

"What?! Are you trying to waste time?"

Hughes rummaged through his wallet looking for the code, and without realizing it disturbed a photograph, which floated to the ground. The photo was a picture of Hughes, Gracia, and Elicia, all together and looking very happy.

"Your code was verified, please hold while I connect you."

"Fine, but hurry."

His heart dropped when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind him.

He slowly turned around and was shocked to see that the person pointing a gun at him was Lieutenant Ross.

"I need to ask you to put down the receiver. Please sir."

Hughes stood in shock. _What the hell? What's going on here?_

"Lieutenant Ross? What are you doing?"

Maria looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, I'll explain later. Just hang it up."

Hughes noticed something wrong. _Something feels off. This isn't like her at all. The Lieutenant Ross I know would never do this. And, on top of that..._

Hughes looked at her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Maria's eyebrows furrowed with annoyance. "What are you talking about? I'm second Lieutenant Maria Ross."

Hughes shook his head slightly. "No. She wouldn't do this, and she has a mole under her left eye."

Maria looked surprised, before a truly evil grin came onto her face. "You're observant. I can't believe I forgot."

She reached up and tapped the spot under her left eye. After a brief flash of red light, a mole appeared.

"There, how do I look now?"

Hughes eyes widened in shock, and his grip on the phone tightened. "This is not happening. Please tell me I'm hallucinating or something."

The fake Ross glanced down at the photograph on the ground. "You really are a smart man, Lieutenant Colonel. But did you ever think that'd be the cause of your death?"

Hughes looked down. "Come on, have a heart, will you? I've got a wife and daughter waiting for me."

He pulled out a knife. "So the last thing I'm gonna do is die on them."

He turned around, ready to throw the knife, but froze when he saw Gracia standing where Maria had been.

Gracia smiled sweetly. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I was born without a heart."

Hughes face paled. "What the hell are you?"

A single gunshot ripped through the night. Hughes collapsed to the ground, blood gushing from the fatal wound.

Envy resumed his preferred form to look disdainfully at the dying man. "You humans don't make any sense to me. You throw away your lives for nothing."

He shifted his appearance back to the likeness of Maria Ross, and walked away.

Hughes looked up at the sky, a sad expression on his face. "Gracia...Elicia...I'm so sorry…"

He leaned over and breathed no more.

* * *

A few days later, Mustang stood in front of Hughes's grave. He hadn't moved for quite some time, and the funeral had long since ended.

He chuckled wearily. "Promoted to Brigadier General, just for dying in the line of duty. You were supposed to be helping me work my way up through the ranks. You got it all backwards. You damn crazy fool.

Hawkeye walked up beside him. "Colonel."

Mustang glanced at her, then back at the grave. "Alchemists as a whole...we really are horrible creatures, aren't we? Right now there's a side of me that's desperately trying to crack the theories behind human transmutation. I think I finally understand what drove those boys when they…"

He trailed off, unable to finish.

Hawkeye looked at him carefully. "Are you all right Colonel?"

Mustang shifted, and put his hat back on. "Yeah, I'm fine. Except, it's a terrible day for rain."

Hawkeye looked around in confusion. "What do you mean? It's not raining."

A single involuntary tear rolled down Mustang's face. "Yes. It is."

Hawkeye nodded. "Ah, so it is."

A short while later, Mustang was looking into the circumstances surrounding Mustang's murder.

He talked with one of the officers. "He said he'd be in the archive room, and then he left. But he had this look on his face like he'd realized something terrible."

He went to the archive room, and spoke with Douglas.

Douglas looked serious. "I believe I might have been the last person to see him alive, other than his murderer. I saw him studying something on the center desk. He looked alarmed, and I asked him what was wrong. But he said he couldn't tell me, and that he needed to talk to someone he could trust. He then stuffed several papers into his jacket, and hastily left the room."

Mustang frowned. "Do you have any idea what was on those papers?"

Douglas shook her head. "I'm afraid not. He wouldn't show me, and they weren't found on his body, so his killer must have taken them."

Mustang finished by stopping at the phone booth where Hughes had been killed.

 _He obviously picked up on something big. So what was it? What the hell was he trying to tell me?_

Hawkeye came up. "Colonel, I found Major Armstrong."

Mustang walked up to Armstrong.

Armstrong looked somber. "We have a strong lead on the potential suspects of the murder of Lieutenant Hughes."

Mustang narrowed his eyes. "Then why aren't you hunting them down right now?"

Armstrong bowed his head. "We are confident we know who committed the crime, but we're unsure of their identities."

Mustang looked impatient. "That doesn't make sense major, clarify for me."

Armstrong shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot."

Mustang took a step forward. "I'm ordering you to give me a clearer answer."

Armstrong stood firm. "I cannot tell you."

After a moment of silence, Mustang backed down. "Very well. I apologize for my tone. You're dismissed."

Armstrong saluted. "Sir."

He began to walk away, before turning back.

"Oh, there was one more thing. The Elric brothers were here in Central. They were investigating something."

Mustang looked curious. "Did they find what they were looking for?"

Armstrong shook his head. "No. But they did find something else."

Mustang looked at the ground. "I see."

After Armstrong left, Hawkeye folded her arms. "Well, he wasn't much help."

Mustang smirked a little. "Actually, I think he was very helpful."

Hawkeye looked at him in surprise.

"He said they had a strong lead on multiple suspects. This suggests that a group was responsible. And his obstinate refusal to speak can only mean that someone above me has ordered him to keep quiet. Most likely someone of senior ranking. Finally, he mentioned the Elric brothers, who have been investigating the philosopher's stone."

Hawkeye frowned. "I hate to say it, but it sounds like some kind of conspiracy."

Mustang nodded. "It does. And once I transfer to Central, I'm going to start shaking things up until I get some answers. Hughes deserves at least that much. Are you with me?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

Author's Note: So...yeah. This part. Don't really have much to say. It's even more depressing than the Nina Tucker story, and that's saying something.

The only thing I can say is that I changed the situation in the archive room because Lust attacking Hughes was a little, well, stupid. The whole point of a conspiracy is to be discrete, while what Lust did was very much not discrete. I think it makes a little more sense for the homunculi to lure Hughes outside, and then kill him, instead of doing it inside a building where they could be spotted.

I cut out of a lot of stuff from this story, because honestly I don't want to be redundant. You've all seen the show(s), you know what happens, so I'm trying to focus on the most important events and on the things that differ from the original. So if I don't include something, assume that it happened the way it did in the original. Or that it will be explained later.

On that note, next week is Rush Valley, a chapter that will basically be identical to Brotherhood. Sorry.

Edit: Made a few minor changes. I forget who, but one reviewer pointed out how Juliet Douglas's dialogue was awkwardly phrased, so I tried to fix that. I thought about adding in all of Hughes's funeral, but ultimately decided against it. Partly because I'm lazy, but also because of the reasons I highlighted in my original notes.


	17. Miracle at Rush Valley

Winry looked around with a dreamy gaze. "Rush Valley! Automail! Automail! Automail! I'm so happy!"

Al chuckled. "This place sure is bustling."

Ed scowled. "Remind me why we allowed ourselves to be dragged out here? We should have dropped Winry off at the station and gone straight to Dublith."

"Hey kid, come back here for a second."

Ed turned around in annoyance to see an automail engineer peering at his right arm.

"I've never seen an automail model quite like this one before."

Another older engineer walked up as well. "It really is unusual, everyone take a look."

Before long, a bunch of engineers had come up to get a good look at Ed's automail.

"Hey, no, stop that!"

Winry smiled cheerfully. "Come on, Ed, they just want a closer look."

After a few seconds, Ed forcefully shoved them away.

"Jeez, this is why I steer clear of automail engineers."

He pressed his hand to his pocket, and his heart stopped. "Oh no."

Winry looked concerned. "Something wrong Ed?"

Ed hung his head. "It's gone."

Al came over. "What's gone?"

"The thing that proves I'm a state alchemist. My silver watch."

The engineer from earlier walked up. "Sounds like you guys had a run in with Paninya."

Ed tilted his head. "Paninya?"

The older engineer nodded. "A pickpocket around here who likes to target tourists."

Ed leaned forward. "Do you know how I can track her down? She took something important."

The first engineer put a hand to his chin. "Now where was she?"

The second engineer imitated the first. "I think I know what might jog my memory."

The first engineer turned back toward Ed with an eager expression. "If I could just have one more look at that automail."

Ed growled, and transformed his arm into a blade.

The first engineer backed down.

The second engineer pointed nervously to the edge of town. "The automail engineer shop run by Dominic."

A short while later, the three of them were headed toward the mountains. Al was doing fine, but Ed and Winry were being beaten down by the relentless heat.

Winry panted. "Apparently this guy lives way up here in the mountains because he can find the highest quality ore here. Are you absolutely sure we're going in the right direction?"

Ed shrugged tiredly. "What are you complaining about? This is all your fault for dragging us to that stupid automail town in the first place."

Winry flared up. "My fault? You're the one who was dumb enough to let his watch get stolen!"

Ed glared at her. "Oh really?"

"Um, guys?"

"What Al?!"

Al pointed further along the path. "Could that be her?"

They looked and saw a dark skinned girl trotting ahead of them.

Ed's eyes widened, and he used alchemy to shift the landscape to enable him to move faster. Before long he caught up to her and had raised a wall blocking her path.

Ed frowned at her. "I'd like my watch back."

Paninya seemed unperturbed by Ed's abilities. "That was awesome! How'd you do that mister?"

"I'm an alchemist. Want more?"

Ed conjured up several earthen hands to try and grab her, but Paninya was too fast and skillfully avoided them.

"Wow, so cool!"

Ed began to look annoyed. "Quit moving around!"

But Paninya just laughed. "What's the matter? Can't catch a little girl?"

She ran up to a higher part of the path, but found her path blocked by Al.

"I've been waiting for you."

Al held up his hands, and activated the transmutation circle he'd created ahead of time. A cage formed around Paninya, trapping her.

Winry looked impressed. "Nicely done Al."

Ed walked over with a smirk. "Now, why don't you hand it over?"

But the sound of metal being broken cut through the air, and a section of the cage fell apart.

Ed gaped in shock as he saw that Paninya had an automail right leg with a blade protruding out.

Paninya smirked. "Come on, you can't be too surprised. You've seen the town, haven't you?"

She opened her other leg, which was also automail, and sent a missile flying toward Ed and Al, showering them with dirt.

"Oh, and my other leg's got a 1.5 inch cannon, what do you think of that?"

Ed hastily got to his feet, brushing the dirt off. "Come back!"

Paninya ran away. "No way! Why don't we see if you can catch me?"

But before she got far, Winry grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

Winry smiled with satisfaction. "Well, now, that wasn't so hard."

Ed and Al began walking toward the two girls. "Nice work Winry, don't let her get away!"

Winry tightened her grip on Paninya's hand. "No way I'm letting her go. Not quite yet anyway."

Her expression became dreamy. "Not until I've had a closer look at that automail!"

The door of the nearby house opened, and a couple walked out.

The woman called out to Paninya. "Oh, hello there Paninya. Friend of yours?"

Winry was jumping up and down excitedly, while Paninya was looking slightly perturbed.

"Not really."

A few minutes later, the three friends had invited themselves into the house, and Winry was gushing over Paninya's automail. Ed shook his head in annoyance.

When she was done examining the legs, she turned to the man. "I've never seen craftsmanship like this before. Your work is truly incredible."

The man looked slightly unnerved by her enthusiasm. "Oh, thanks, but I'm not the one who made the automail."

"I am."

They all turned around to see an older gentleman who had entered the room.

Ed looked at him thoughtfully. _He must be Dominic._

Dominic looked over Ed's arm for a few minutes. "This arm seems a bit heavy."

Winry looked slightly crestfallen. "Yes, I guess it is."

Dominic shook his head. "You want to be more careful. This could be the reason his growth is stunted."

Ed glared at him. "Hey, shut up!"

His face abruptly changed from anger to realization. "Wait, are you telling me that if my automail was lighter I'd grow taller than this?"

Dominic shrugged. "It is a possibility."

Ed's gaze became dreamy, while Winry looked determined.

"All right, that settles it. Mr. Dominic, I beg you, make me your apprentice."

Mr. Dominic absently cleaned his ear with one of his fingers. "Not a chance, girl."

Winry hung her head. "Maybe you'd like more time to consider the idea?"

"No need. I don't take on apprentices."

Ed leaned forward eagerly. "I understand, but maybe you could take a little time to show her how to make automail to make me taller?"

Dominic scoffed. "Can it you little flea."

Contrary to his usual response of getting angry when someone called him small, Ed instead collapsed to the ground, looking as dejected as Winry.

Dominic got up and left the room, while his son looked at Winry and Ed apologetically.

"Sorry about that, my old man can be pretty stubborn."

* * *

Later in the evening, it began to rain hard, and Dominic said the three friends were welcome to spend the night, provided they clear out the following morning.

Ed still looked dejected about Dominic's flea comment, but Al noticed something interesting about Dominic's daughter-in-law.

Al stepped toward her. "Excuse me, are you having a baby?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Why yes I am."

Al hesitantly reached out. "Would it be all right if I touched your tummy?"

She nodded. "Go right ahead."

Al pressed his hands to her stomach. After a moment, Ed shyly did the same.

Ed smiled softly. "There's a miracle in your stomach."

Al nodded. "Yeah. We were inside Mom's tummy like this too once upon a time."

The woman's face suddenly tensed in pain.

Ed looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

She slowly relaxed. "Yes."

In another room, Paninya looked out the window. "Whenever it rains like this my stumps get all achey."

Winry looked curiously at the other girl. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Paninya leaned back. "I was in a train accident when I was a kid. It killed my parents, and I wound up losing both my legs. I couldn't walk anymore, and I had nowhere to go. It felt like my entire world had come crashing down. That's when I met Mr. Dominic, and everything changed completely."

Her expression softened. "He said I had eyes like a dead person. I'm sure I did look miserable."

She slapped one of her legs. "So, without anyone ever asking my opinion, I was outfitted with automail legs. The surgery and rehabilitation were painful, by far the hardest thing I've ever done. But then, soon enough, I was back on two legs, and so happy. All thanks to him. Mr. Dominic. I owe him everything."

She leaned forward. "I'm going to pay him back somehow, even if it takes me my whole life. Of course he's never willing to take any money from me, so that makes it a bit more difficult."

Winry frowned. "That's why you're a thief? If you're so grateful to him, you should clean up your act and stop picking pockets!"

Winry reached out and grabbed Paninya's legs. "Mr. Dominic gave you these legs out of a selfless act of goodwill, so if you really want to pay him back, use that act as an example."

Winry stood up. "Stand strong on those two legs he made for you. Stand up and get to work. Mr. Dominic would respect you more for that than for stealing."

Paninya looked slightly surprised, but after a moment smiled. "You know what, you're right. From now on I'll work honestly to pay him back myself."

She brought out Ed's watch. "So, I should probably give this thing back. Uh oh, I think I may have broken it or something. I can't get it to open."

Winry took a look at it. "No, don't worry, it wasn't you. It's been sealed up using alchemy."

Paninya tilted her head. "Why would he do that?"

Winry smirked. "I think I have a pretty good idea why. Something's in here he's too embarrassed to let anyone see."

She grabbed several of her tools and worked on cracking the seal.

"Opened! Let's have a little look at what Ed was hiding."

Winry peered inside, and her eyes widened in shock.

Paninya looked over Winry's shoulder, and saw that an inscription was carved into the watch.

"Don't forget, October 3rd, year 11. A date?"

Winry's expression became sad, and she blinked back a few tears.

"Here. You should give this back to Ed."

Paninya looked confused. "What is it Winry?"

Winry shook her head. "Nothing."

Her face became determined. "I'm going to ask Mr. Dominic to apprentice me again."

She walked out of the room, and immediately ran into a frantic looking Ed.

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

Ed took a deep breath. "The baby's coming!"

Winry froze, then abruptly screamed in shock.

Dominic grabbed a coat. "In a storm like this, we can't get her to the hospital in town. I'll fetch the doctor myself."

After Dominic left, his son checked on his wife, who was lying on the bed, beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Pop will be right back with the doctor. Just hang on a little longer for me, okay?"

She shook her head. "There's no hanging on here. It'll come whenever it's ready to."

She flinched and her face tightened in pain.

He looked at her with worry. "What's the matter hon?"

She sighed impatiently through clenched teeth. "It's coming!"

Everyone began to panic.

"What are we going to do?" Ed yelled. "The doctor's not here!"

After a few seconds, Winry stepped forward.

"We're just going to have to do it."

Everyone looked at her uncertainly.

"Have to do what?" Ed asked.

"Deliver it."

The husband stepped forward. "So, you've seen a baby being delivered before?"

Winry looked down. "No...I haven't. But we don't have any other options here. I need everyone's help."

She looked seriously at them all. "We are going to do this! Ed and Al, go get me some boiling water."

Ed and Al nodded. "Right!"

Winry turned to Paninya. "Paninya, go find some towels, and hurry!"

"Uh, roger!"

Winry turned to the husband. "Do you have any rubbing alcohol we can use for disinfectant?"

He took off. "I think we have some in the storeroom."

Winry thought for a moment, then jogged out of the room as well. "Oh, and we need some ice chips."

As they gathered the necessary items, the husband looked uncertainly at Ed.

"Are you sure your friend can handle this?"

Ed nodded. "Winry comes from a family of doctors. She grew up reading medical textbooks instead of coloring books like most kids her age."

The husband looked anxious. "That's all well and good, but it isn't exactly the same as a medical degree."

Ed shrugged. "Well, it's clear that she at least remembers some of it. Right now our only choice is to defer to her knowledge and the sheer force of her nerve."

Winry was pacing in front of the bedroom. "Boiling water, disinfectant, towels, what else was there?"

Ed placed a hand on her shoulder. "Winry, you can do this."

Al nodded encouragingly.

Winry smiled briefly, before walking back into the room. "Paninya, give me a hand in here."

"Sure, you got it."

Ed and Al sat down.

Ed looked at the ground dismally. "Now when it really counts, I can't do anything."

They both flinched as the mother began to scream in pain, but slowly relaxed, knowing that that was to be expected in childbirth.

Ed gazed upward. _God, I know I'm not a big believer in you. I'm not as open and hopeful as Al. Sometimes I doubt you even exist at all. But if you do exist, maybe you could help us, just this once._

He looked at the door with a worried frown. _Please._

* * *

Hours passed by. Finally, the door opened. Ed and Al looked up to see Paninya on her knees.

Paninya panted. "All...that...blood."

They looked into the room, and saw Winry looking even more exhausted than Paninya.

Ed walked over to her.

"I can't do anything more."

Ed looked worried. "What's going on?"

Winry pointed to the front of the room. Ed looked over, and saw the couple fawning over the newborn child.

Ed's eyes widened. "It's a baby!"

Al cheered. "Hooray!"

Winry smiled wearily.

Ed grinned. "Awesome! It's a real live baby! Awesome, awesome, awesome!"

Winry chuckled tiredly. "Really? Awesome? That's all you can think of to describe this?"

Ed shrugged. "How else should I describe it? This is the birth of a new life. Alchemists have worked for centuries, and we're still not able to do that, a person creating another person."

Winry sighed. "You've got to be kidding me, now you're lumping in alchemy with the miracle of birth?"

Ed folded his arms. "Occupational hazard, it's just the way I think. Besides, whatever you say, it really is awesome. People are awesome."

He looked back at Winry. "So, the baby's born and everything's good. Is there anything else you're going to need me for?"

Winry nodded. "Yeah, there is. Do you think you could pick me up please?"

Ed obliged, and carried her out into the hall.

"It's humiliating to be carried by a boy who's smaller than I am."

Ed scowled. "I could easily drop you you know."

Winry's face became serious. "Ed."

Ed looked at her. "What is it?"

Winry looked down. "I saw it. The engraving that's inside your pocket watch."

Ed froze, then promptly dropped her.

Winry winced as she hit the floor. "Ow ow ow, that really hurt!"

"You forced it open?"

Winry hung her head. "Yeah, I'm so sorry."

Ed sighed and helped her up. "You idiot."

"Yeah."

They sat down, and remained silent for a moment.

Ed looked down at his right fist. "I haven't shown that to anybody, not even Al."

Winry looked sadly at him. "But why not Ed?"

Ed clenched his fist. "It's private. An admission to myself. I hate to admit how weak I am. I had to give what happened that day substance and carry it around with me as a reminder."

Winry began to tear up. She remembered that day, how the two brothers had burned down their own home so that they wouldn't be able to turn back. Despite everything that had happened, they were determined to move forward.

Ed glanced at her. "Winry, why are you doing that? What are you crying for?"

Winry wiped her eyes. "You two won't cry, so someone else should do it for you, don't you think?"

Ed shook his head. "Don't be an idiot. You should get back to Resembol. Granny must be lonesome without you."

"No, I'm not leaving. Seeing your resolve inspired me. I want to do more, Ed."

Ed's face darkened, Envy's threat still looming in his mind. "There's no need for you to get more involved."

Winry stood up. "Yes there is. I want to hone my skills so I can make you the finest automail possible. That way you can continue your journey knowing you're as strong as you can be. I'm going to try again. I'll ask Dominic to make me his apprentice."

Ed looked surprised, but nodded. "Okay. Good luck."

Paninya walked out into the hall. "Winry, he said he wanted to talk to you for…"

She noticed that Ed and Winry looked slightly down. "What's up, is there something wrong?"

Winry shook her head. "Oh, no, it's nothing. Don't worry, I'll be right there, okay?"

Ed stared carefully at the dark skinned girl. "Paninya…"

Paninya turned to him curiously, and he promptly whacked her on the head.

"Hey, ow! Why'd you go and do that?"

"Quit whining you dirty pickpocket and give me my watch back right now!"

"Did you really have to hit me with your right arm?"

"I can hit you again with my left if you prefer!"

A short while later, Dominic returned with the doctor in tow. Dominic looked over his grandchild fondly, while the doctor checked over the mother and child to see if they were okay.

Dominic smiled. "Hello there, I'm your granddad. What a cutie."

The doctor stepped back. "Mother and baby both look perfectly healthy. It seems like the delivery was handled expertly."

He nodded at Winry approvingly. "Well done, sometimes even adults can't handle being present at childbirth."

Winry waved her hands. "Oh no, we did what we had to, that's all."

Dominic turned to her with new respect in his eyes. "We are truly in your debt. What you did was amazing. Especially you, young lady. Thank you."

Winry looked unsure of what to say, and Ed decided to step in.

"Maybe you could make an exception and take on an apprentice?"

Dominic shook his head. "One has nothing to do with the other. I don't take on apprentices and that's that."

Winry's face melted with disappointment.

Dominic stood up. "However, if that's what your heart's set on, I can recommend you to an accomplished engineer at the base of the mountain."

Winry brightened up immediately upon hearing this, and after a minute worked up her courage to ask another question.

"Pardon me, would it be okay if I came by and watched you work sometimes?"

Dominic shrugged. "I won't stop you from coming once in a while."

* * *

A few days later, Ed and Al boarded a train bound for Dublith. Winry and Paninya went to see them off. Before long the train started moving and was out of sight.

Paninya lowered her hand. "Well, that's it, they're gone."

Winry smiled. "They'll be back."

* * *

Author's Note: So this was pretty much identical to Brotherhood. While there are some parts of the story I will be changing around a great deal, this was not one of them, as I felt it was pretty much fine as is.

This was the point where Brotherhood really started to shine for me. The early episodes felt rushed, and not as well written or well paced as their 2003 counterparts. But this was the first part that truly felt like an improvement over the 2003 version.

First of all, the situation where the Elric brothers helped a woman give birth in the first show was, well, stupid, for a number of reasons, while here it made more sense. Secondly, I didn't really find what they did with Rush Valley in the first show to be all that interesting, while Brotherhood's version was far more memorable. And third of all, Winry is a much better character in Brotherhood. To be honest, in the 2003 version I found her to be incredibly obnoxious and annoying, and I cringed almost every time she was on screen. But in Brotherhood she's a much more sympathetic and well developed character, and she actually does things. And I felt this particular story did a good job of showing just how important Winry is, and how the Elric brothers need her just as much as they need each other.

On a side note, I also really like Paninya's character, and I always felt it was a shame that neither show did much with her. Consequently, in my version she will be playing a bigger role later on, though we still have a while to go before that.


	18. Past and Present Intersecting

Ed abruptly opened his eyes, shock and surprise on his face. As he took in his surroundings, he slowly relaxed, and looked out the train window.

Al noticed that Ed had woke up. "Brother, we've almost reached Dublith. Were you having a dream?"

Ed frowned. "I was dreaming about him."

Al remained silent. He knew who Ed was referring to, and it was one of the few subjects they vehemently disagreed on. As such, they tended to avoid talking about it.

A short while later, they arrived in Dublith, and slowly made their way toward Izumi's house.

When they were almost there, a little girl ran out from one of the houses, waving.

She smiled brightly at the two brothers. "Hello! Are you going to see Teacher?"

Al nodded. "Yeah."

He looked at the girl's yard, and noticed a cat asleep on the grass, its stomach bulging.

"Is that your cat?"

The girl nodded. "Uh-huh. Her name's Chiko, and she's going to have babies soon."

Al looked fondly at the little animal. "That's neat."

Ed sighed impatiently, and after a minute dragged Al away.

A few minutes later, they were standing at Izumi's front door.

Ed looked at the ground. "Well, we're here. It'd be nice if Teacher wasn't home."

He slowly knocked, and almost immediately the door was answered by a large, bulky man. Most of the bulk was muscle rather than fat, and his heavy beard gave him an almost wild appearance.

Ed chuckled nervously. "Hello Sig. Long time no see."

Sig smiled at the two of them. "Good to see you Ed. You've grown up a little."

Al stepped forward. "You probably don't recognize me, but it's Alphonse. Sorry we've been away for so long."

Sig looked surprised. "Looks like you've grown up more than a little."

He stepped inside. "Izumi, the Elric brothers have come for a visit. Do you think you can see them?"

Izumi's voice was faint. "I'll be right there, I'm feeling a little better today."

Al looked at Ed. "Lying down? That's not a good sign."

Ed frowned. "Yeah, looks like she hasn't gotten any better than last time."

Barely had the words come out of his mouth when the door burst open. He caught a brief glimpse of Izumi before she kicked him in the head, sending him flying.

Izumi glared down at him. "Hello, my stupid pupil. I hear you've become one of the military's dogs."

Al began to shake slightly. "Teacher, you see, it's because…"

Izumi looked at him in surprise. "Al, is that you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, you've grown up a lot. But why are you wearing a suit of armor?"

Al chuckled. "It's kind of a long story."

He reached out to shake Izumi's hand. "It's good to see you agai...AAA."

As soon as she grabbed his hand, she hurled him to the ground.

She looked at the two brothers disdainfully. "Your skills have gotten rusty."

Ed and Al got to their feet. "You have a lot of energy for someone who's not feeling well."

"Not feeling well!?" Izumi yelled. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly…"

She coughed up some blood.

Ed and Al yelped in surprise, while Sig stepped forward.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself."

Izumi looked at her husband fondly. "How sweet of you to worry, dear."

After Izumi calmed down, she invited the brothers in, and for a while they stayed on relatively neutral topics.

Izumi looked thoughtful at Ed's question. "The philosopher's stone? I don't know much about it. It holds no interest for me. Although, I do know one person who is fairly knowledgeable on the subject."

Ed leaned forward. "Who is it?"

Izumi frowned slightly. "My old teacher, Dante."

Ed looked down. "Oh. So you haven't heard."

Izumi turned to him. "What's wrong?"

Al answered. "Dante's dead. She was murdered, though we don't know by whom."

Izumi's eyes widened in surprise, before becoming serious again.

"I see. Was she the one who persuaded you to join the military?"

Ed shook his head. "No, it was Colonel Mustang who did. Although, we did meet her a few times in Central."

Izumi considered this. "Well, I'll admit that we didn't always see eye to eye. She was rather aloof about interacting with the world, and held a number of beliefs I cannot agree with. Nonetheless, I owe her a great deal, and I still hold a grudging respect for her. Even if we didn't part on the best of terms, I am sorry to hear that she is dead."

After that, the brothers worked up the courage to talk about their various misadventures across Amestris, and it was clear that Izumi was slowly warming up to Ed's decision to become a state alchemist.

"Hmm, so despite you being one of the military's dogs, you still have managed to help people a great deal."

Ed nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah, we've done our fair share of work for the people of Amestris."

Al leaned forward. "Yeah, and we recently helped deliver a baby in Rush Valley."

Izumi's eyes became slightly sad, while Sig looked away.

Ed chuckled. "It's pretty generous to call what we did helping."

"Yeah, it was mainly Winry, but everyone pitched in. It's a miracle when a baby is born."

Izumi nodded. "Yes, that's right. Everyone is blessed when a child is brought into this world. Always be grateful for the lives you were given."

They heard a furious knocking on the door. Izumi got up to answer it, and found the little girl Ed and Al had seen before, looking extremely frantic.

"Teacher, my cat, she's in trouble!"

They jogged over to the girl's house, and saw Chiko on the roof. Several newborn kittens were clinging to her, and she looked very sickly.

Ed noticed a pipe that extended up to the roof. "I'll get to her."

He climbed up to the top, but as he reached the top, one of the kittens began to slide down. Afraid the little kitten would fall to its untimely death, Ed acted without thinking. He let go of the roof, clapped his hands together, and created a ledge from the wall of the house to catch the kitten.

Izumi's eyes widened as she saw what Ed had done.

Al called up. "Nice one Ed!"

Ed looked pleased with himself, but his smile faded as he brought the cats down to the ground. The kittens looked okay, but Chiko…

The little girl stroked Chiko's fur, looking uncertainly at her friend. "Teacher, is Chiko broken somewhere?"

Izumi shook her head sadly. "No, Manny, Chiko's dead."

The girl looked up at Izumi with big eyes. "But you can fix her, can't you? You can fix anything!"

Izumi reached down and rested her hand on Chiko's head. "Lives and things are different. I'm an alchemist, not a god. Chiko's life has ended, and she's not ever coming back."

The little girl started to cry. "But...but...but she was just here!"

Izumi gently picked up Chiko's body. "I can't bring her back, but I can dig a grave for her. How does that sound?"

A few hours later, the little girl chose a tree on the edge of the neighborhood as the place for Chiko's grave. Her mother came with her, and along with Sig and Izumi tried to comfort her. Ed and Al stood back, unsure of what to say.

Eventually she began to walk home, with her mother and Sig escorting her back. She was carrying a basket with the little kittens inside, and she had calmed down somewhat.

Izumi looked at the retreating girl, while Ed and Al stood in front of Chiko's grave.

"Even knowing a great deal on the subject, I still find it hard to explain to a child the exact nature of death."

After a moment of silence, Izumi's voice became hard.

"Al, that armor is empty, isn't it. Ed, you have two automail limbs. And on the roof back there, you transmuted without a circle."

She turned around, and looked at them angrily. "You tried to bring your mother back, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

Ed and Al hung their heads in shame.

Ed whispered. "Yes."

They expected her to really lay into them. After all, they had fragrantly broken one of her most important rules.

But the heated lecture never came. Instead, Izumi stepped back and looked at the sunset sadly.

"It seems we're both beyond help."

Ed's eyes widened, and he also looked at the sunset. "Teacher, you've done it as well, haven't you?"

Izumi lowered her eyes. "Yes."

She paused for a few moments, then began to speak.

"For a while, it seemed as though we were barren. Though we desperately wanted a child, we were unable to conceive. And when we finally did conceive, I fell gravely ill, and our child was unable to take a living breath in this world. And so, I committed the taboo."

She clutched her stomach. "Many of my insides were taken from me as a result. What an idiot I was."

Ed looked at her with concern. "So that's why you're sick?"

Izumi nodded grimly. "I now realize I should have told you sooner. It must have been awful."

Ed and Al looked down.

Ed tried to fake a smile. "Well, we did it to ourselves. It hasn't been that big a deal actually."

Al nodded. "Besides, now I have this long list of things I get to look forward to eating when I get my body back."

Izumi shook her head. "You darling little idiots."

She walked over and hugged them both. "It's okay to hurt."

Ed's eyes widened in shock, and he started to tear up.

"Forgive us."

Al trembled. "We're so sorry Teacher."

* * *

Over in East City, Mustang was playing a game of chess with his commanding officer, General Grumman.

Grumman placed a piece down. "There's only one week left before the big transfer, huh?"

Mustang nodded. "Yes sir."

Grumman sighed. "It just won't be the same without you. You brought a little color to this dreary desert."

Mustang smiled slightly, and moved one of his pieces. "I'm boring compared to some of the stories I've heard about you."

Grumman chuckled, and moved his king back. "Well all of your hard work has made my life easier. I've finally gotten to relax."

"And I feel as though I've grown as an officer with the variety of work you've allowed me to take on."

Mustang smirked, and set down one last piece. "Checkmate. It took me long enough to beat you."

Grumman gathered up the pieces and handed the chess set to Mustang. "You can consider that my going away gift."

Mustang looked at the set, then back at Grumman. "Well then, if you're in a gift giving mood, there's something else I'd like."

A short while later, Mustang had gathered five people into his office.

He looked at them all seriously. "Master Sergeant Kain Fuery. Warrant Officer Vato Falman. Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Gather up your things. All five of you are transferring to Central with me. If you have any objections, get over them. That is all."

They saluted, and Havoc stepped forward.

"Um sir, I have a slight problem. I've been dating this girl, and I really like her."

Mustang looked at his subordinate, deadpanned. "Dump her."

Havoc wilted in sadness, while Hawkeye patted his shoulder sympathetically

* * *

Scar made his way up the street. It had been a few weeks since he'd left the Ishvalan colony, and for the moment had decided to team up with Yoki. They were an odd pair, to be sure, but Scar found his company preferable to being alone, for the moment at least.

They'd made their way to Youswell, partly because Scar wanted to get away from Central for the time being, but partly because he wanted to find some answers.

Once they'd reached Youswell, Scar decided to go to the local inn to try to find some information. As remote as the town was, he doubted he would be recognized. Yoki, on the other hand, had seemed reluctant to come, and had chosen to remain at their camp on the edge of town.

Scar walked into the inn, and found that it was mostly empty, with only a few customers at the bar.

The owner of the inn, Halling, turned around when he heard the door open. "Hey, you're a new face. How's it going?"

Scar shrugged and took a seat. "I've been better."

Halling looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like something to drink?"

Scar nodded. "Just water."

After he had gotten the drink, Halling looked at Scar curiously.

"So, what brings you to Youswell?"

Scar set his glass down. "I'm looking for someone. Their name's Frank Archer. Do you know where they are?"

Halling frowned. "Oh. He's the local State alchemist. Why are you looking for him?"

Scar looked at the ground. "I'm trying to obtain some information about something."

Halling seemed to relax slightly. "I see. Well, he's usually in the wealthier part of town. He's officially here to protect us, but if you ask me he's just another thug who enjoys having power."

"Hmmm." Scar said, before taking another sip of water.

Halling's face darkened. "Still, he's not as bad as the corrupt officials who used to govern this town. The worst one of them was Lieutenant Yoki."

Scar's eyes widened, though he did his best to maintain his composure. "Lieutenant Yoki?"

"Yeah, a little weasel who did his best to suck us dry, driving our wages down and our taxes up as much as he could get away with. Eventually the Fullmetal Alchemist came and exposed him, and so now he's on the run."

Scar frowned. "Doesn't sound like a very honorable man."

Halling shook his head. "Nope, he sure wasn't. Although, he did seem to have a soft spot for Ishvalans."

Scar froze. "What?"

"Yeah, there used to be a small settlement of Ishvalan refugees on the side of town. Most of them were killed or driven out when Frank Archer came here. That was a sad business. But before, Yoki just kind of let them be. Even when he was leeching off everybody in town, he left them alone, and never tried to kick them out or tax them. I suppose he felt guilty about what the government had done to them or something."

Halling let out a laugh. "I guess even a little rat like him has a bit of a heart somewhere inside him."

Scar stared down at his glass, lost in thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that this was pretty short.

I always liked the way they introduced Izumi in 2003 better, though Brotherhood did okay. I felt that the moment with the cat dying was particularly poignant, which is why I included it.

As for Mustang's story, well, I had it here so that I wouldn't have to put it somewhere in the next chapter, as a fair amount will be going on in the next chapter as is.

Finally, Scar and Yoki. I never really liked Yoki's character that much, and I never quite got why Scar stuck with him. So the last story in this chapter was an attempt on my part to give Yoki a little more depth while also giving Scar an at least somewhat logical reason why he tolerates Yoki's presence. And of course it helped advance the plot a little when it comes to where Scar is and what he's doing.

Next time, we meet Greed, and I reveal a little more about how the homunculi work in this version of FMA.


	19. Theory of Avarice

Several weeks passed, and Ed and Al learned even more from Izumi. They were no longer her students, as she had expelled them for the human transmutation, but she was still willing to guide them. One day, they decided to discuss possible ways for the brothers to get their bodies back.

Izumi looked at Al. "Al, you didn't see the truth, did you?"

Al shook his head. "No, I don't even really know what that means."

Izumi put a hand to her chin. "You must have lost your memory from the shock."

She glanced at Ed. "We need to get Al's memory back. His entire body was taken. Just think of what he must have seen."

Ed turned to Al. "Oh yeah. You and I only payed part of our bodies for what we saw, but Al payed the toll with his entire physical being. He must have seen more of the truth than either of us did."

Al leaned forward. "So, if I can remember what I saw, we might find a way to get our bodies back?"

Izumi nodded. "Yes. But before we worry about that, let's eat. Give me a hand."

The three of them left for the kitchen. None of them realized they were being eavesdropped on.

A creature named Bido crawled away from the window.

"So, the Elric brothers are here. Greed will be pleased."

* * *

The next day, several people had gathered in front of a hideout known as the Devil's Nest. They looked as though they were waiting for someone.

After some time had passed, Al walked into view. They all looked up.

Al held up a note. "'We know your secret. Meet us at the Devil's Nest if you want to talk.' I'm guessing you're the ones who left this note."

A smaller man carrying a sword stepped forward. "Yes, that's right. We know quite a lot about you."

Al tilted his head. "Well that's good. Because there's a lot about me that I don't know."

The man smiled encouragingly. "Well we're the right people to ask. Just come with us and we can help."

"But my teacher told me not to go with strangers."

The man looked at Al in confusion. "Huh. How old are you kid?"

Al replied. "Fourteen."

The man held up a hand. "Is that so. Well, I'd say that's old enough to start making decisions for yourself, start taking some risks."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, and you can start by coming with…"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Al kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back.

Al stared down at the group. "So, I thought it over, and I've decided for myself I'm not going with you. I'll just make you tell me what I want to know."

The man brought out his sword. "Guess we're doing this by force."

Al threw a punch, but the man dodged it, and used his sword to sever Al's helmet from his body.

A woman leaped onto Al and forced her way inside the armor.

"Sorry to drop in like this."

Al yelled in surprise. "You're inside me?!"

The woman smirked. "How does it feel to have someone controlling you from the inside?"

Al strained. "You can't stop me from moving, and you're not strong enough to keep this up for long."

"True, but I'm not trying to stop you, just slow you down."

A large man stepped up. "For my turn."

He grabbed Al's arm, threw him to the ground, and pinned him down.

He looked at the armor. "You okay in there Marta?"

Marta's sarcastic voice echoed out. "Oh I'm wonderful."

The man with sword looked at Al with satisfaction. "That wasn't so hard."

"Are you sure about that?"

The man turned around and promptly got hit in the face with an automail fist. He collapsed to the ground.

The man holding Al looked at Ed warily, while Ed glared at him.

"Let go of my brother you creeps!"

But before he could react, he felt a sudden pain in the back of his head, and he fell to the ground.

A man with an ouroboros tattoo on his left hand stood over Ed. "Sorry, but I'm afraid we can't do that. Not until we've gotten what we want."

* * *

A short while later, the brothers had been brought into the heart of the Devil's Nest. Al was bound with chains, while Ed was tied up with rope. They found out the names of their captors were Dolcetto, Roa, and Marta, though they still didn't know the name of the man in charge. At the moment he was examining Al's body with interest.

"So, you're really hollow inside. Interesting. I've been looking for a way to bond a soul to an inanimate object, so you're just the person I've been dying to meet."

He stepped back. "My name's Greed, and I'd like to be your friend."

Ed glared at him. "Yeah, you seem real friendly. Who are you people? You're not human, are you?"

Greed inclined his head. "That would be correct, they're chimeras who happen to work for me."

Al jerked his head in surprise. "That's impossible. No one's ever successfully made a chimera that could talk before!"

Greed sneered. "You can't believe everything the government tells you, kid. The girl inside of you is part snake. We've got all sorts here, including a lizard, a crocodile, a cow, and the guy with the sword you knocked out earlier, he tends to lift his leg when he pees."

Dolcetto glared at his boss. "Only once!"

Al turned to him. "You're part dog?"

Dolcetto shrugged. "Eh, it's actually not that bad."

Greed smirked. "You see, nothing's impossible. Hell, I'm rarer than they are."

He waved his tattoo in front of Al. "I'm a homunculus."

Ed's eyes widened as he put the pieces together. "A homunculus. Greed. You're just like Lust and Envy!"

Greed looked at Ed in surprise. "Oh, so I see you've met my siblings."

Ed squirmed, trying to loosen the ropes. "They're your siblings? What do you need us for, then? Your partners had several armor bound souls at the fifth lab."

The faces of the chimeras darkened at the mention of the fifth lab.

Greed seemed curious. "You don't say? Well, unlike the two of you, I don't really get along with my siblings, and I don't think my subordinates would be very keen on going back to the fifth lab."

Al tilted his head in confusion. "Going back?"

Greed nodded. "They used to be human, but the government decided to use them as lab rats, and turned them into chimeras against their will. Around that time, things started going wrong for me as well."

He sighed, a wistful expression on his face. "For years I had been in control of the biggest crime syndicate in Central. Being virtually indestructible definitely has its perks, and was one of the reasons I maintained my authority over Central's shady underbelly."

He scowled. "Unfortunately, my bothersome siblings learned what I was doing, and shut it down by force. I managed to escape though, and to spite them I broke into the fifth lab and freed these fine gentlemen."

He spread his arms. "And now here we are in Dublith for a fresh new start."

Ed blinked. "So, you're not with the other homunculi?"

 _So that explains a few things. These were the chimeras 48 was talking about, and Greed was the one who freed them. But this raises even more questions..._

Greed shook his head. "No. Now, I think I've told you more than you really need to know."

He stepped back toward Al. "So tell me, what's it like having a body that'll never die?"

Al looked uncertainly back at the homunculus.

"You see, I'm Greed. I want everything you could possibly imagine. Money and power, women and sex, status, glory. I demand the finer things in life, and above all I crave eternal life."

Al tried moving his arms, but the chains restrained him. "But, aren't you already immortal?"

Greed shrugged. "Well, I was put together sturdier than most. I am nearly 400 years old. But I wouldn't say I'm immortal. Now then, what's your secret?"

Ed decided then that he'd had enough.

 _I'm glad we've gotten some more information out of him, and it's good to know that not all of the homunculi are working together. But I doubt we can trust him, and I'm not going to just sit here any longer._

Ed glared at Greed. "You kidnap us like this, and you expect us to just go along with you?"

He clapped his hands together, transforming his right arm into a blade. Using that, he was able to cut himself free. He immediately got up and knocked one of the chimeras out.

Greed seemed mildly impressed. "Well, that's interesting."

He turned to his subordinates. "You guys get the younger brother out of here. I'll deal with him."

Roa picked up Al, and he and Dolcetto headed for the back exit.

Ed started to run after them. "Deal with this!"

He found his path blocked by Greed, and slashed his arm toward the homunculi's right arm. However, his attack didn't even pierce the skin, and Ed noticed a black substance coating Greed's arm.

"What? What was that?"

Greed threw a punch, forcing Ed to retreat.

"That sword arm of yours is neat, but it's not going to break my ultimate shield."

Ed eyed Greed warily. "Ultimate shield, huh? Well, every shield has its weakness."

Greed smirked. "True, but can you find mine?"

They fought for several minutes, but Ed was unable to find an opening, and his automail arm had taken several nasty hits.

It all came to a head when Ed slipped by Greed's defenses and kicked him hard in the chest with his left foot. The homunculi flew back and hit the wall, but immediately got back up with a grin.

"Didn't even hurt."

Ed grimaced. "Damn."

Greed looked at Ed slightly seriously. "You've never killed anyone, have you kid?"

Ed glared at him. "What's that got to do with it?"

"I'm saying you lack the guts to kill. You'll never beat me like that, and you'll never beat the other homunculi either. So I'll help you find the guts now by showing you some of your own."

But before they could resume their fight, the front door burst open.

Bido was waving his hands frantically. "Mr. Greed, the military's here! They're gunning everyone down!"

Greed frowned. "Damn. Looks like they tracked me down again."

He looked back at Ed. "Well, time to go. See you later shrimp."

Ed ran at him. "Don't call me shrimp!"

Greed grabbed Ed's arm, and kicked him in the chest, causing Ed to collapse to the ground in the fetal position.

Ed winced. "Ow. Not...again...Al…"

Down in the sewers, Al sat alone in the dark with Marta still inside him.

He looked around. "Where did Dolcetto and Roa go?"

Marta looked worried. "I don't know. They said they smelled trouble, so they went ahead to investigate."

They heard footsteps, and Marta lifted Al's helmet to see who it was.

"Greed!"

Greed looked slightly relieved. "Marta, I'm glad to see you're safe."

"What's going on? Nobody else has made it back."

"Yeah, things have kind of gotten out of hand, so we need to get out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Greed, Marta, and Al turned around to see themselves looking at an older man who was armed for combat, a sword in each hand.

Greed looked at him dismissively. "What do you want, old man?"

Al gasped. "It's the Fuhrer. Why's he here?"

Marta's eyes widened. "King Bradley?"

Greed looked slightly more wary upon hearing this. "What's the most powerful man in the land doing down here?"

Bradley narrowed his eye. "Not that you'd know, but it isn't easy growing older. This year marks my 60th birthday. It's frustrating the way your body stops moving the way you want it to, so I'd like to finish this job quickly and return home."

Greed smirked, and raised a blackened hand. "Heh, I've got a better idea, retire!"

In the blink of an eye, Bradley had swung his sword, and Greed's arm flew away and landed in the water with a splash.

Greed looked at Bradley in shock. "Well, look at that, the old man's got some moves!"

Greed's arm grew back almost instantly, but Bradley moved forward, and continued his vicious assault, forcing Greed to retreat.

Marta looked alarmed. "Greed!"

The fight carried them a fair distance away from Al and Marta, and despite his abilities Greed couldn't seem to land even a single hit on Bradley.

Eventually, Bradley pierced him in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

"I understand why you think you have an advantage over a man like me since I possess neither your ultimate shield nor your regenerative abilities. But I'll tell you a secret. Do you know how I distinguished myself amongst the storm of bullets on the battlefield time after time, to rise to my current position?"

Greed began to look fearful. "You're…"

Bradley lifted up his eyepatch to reveal an ouroboros tattoo where his eye should have been.

Greed's eyes widened in shock.

Bradley closed it again, and his grip on his sword tightened. "I may not have your ultimate shield, but my ultimate eye clearly sees it's weaknesses. Now then Greed, how many times am I going to have to kill you before you stay dead?"

Greed slowly tried to retreat back the way he had come, but Bradley hounded him at every step of the way.

Marta began to panic. "Greed!"

Al held his helmet shut. "Stop, he'll kill you!"

After a few strategic swipes, Bradley lopped Greed's head off, and his body fell into the water.

Dolcetto and Roa came into view just in time to see their leader fall. While they were still standing, the two chimeras looked bloodied and bruised, the result of a fight with Amestrian soldiers they'd had moments ago.

Dolcetto grimaced in pain. "Ah crap. I kind of wish we'd died back there."

Roa eyed Bradley warily. "There's still plenty of time to tuck your tail and run away."

Dolcetto shook his head. "Trust me, I'd love to, but I've got this obnoxious sense of canine loyalty."

He cut the chains that had been restraining Al. "Do us a favor kid, and get her out of here."

They both ran at Bradley for a last stand.

Marta began to scream. "No! Let me out!"

Al struggled to keep her down. "No."

"I don't have time to argue, now open up! They need my help damn it!"

"They told me to protect you."

Marta peeked through Al's armor, and saw Bradley kill her two friends in seconds.

"Dolcetto! Roa!"

Greed got to his feet, his head once again intact, and looked angry.

"Whoa, that was excessive. Killing me is one thing, but they're not coming back."

Bradley slowly turned around to face Greed again. "Pitying the lost lives of your pawns? Pathetic."

Greed snarled. "Excuse me, are you senile old man? Have you forgotten who I am? I'm the living incarnation of Greed. Those weren't my friends, Bradley, they were my possessions. Money, women, henchmen, they're all possessions. So killing my men is the same as stealing from me, and I don't let others take what's mine."

Bradley began to run toward him. "Greed, you grow more pathetic by the second."

After a few more fast swipes, he'd embedded his swords in Greed, immobilizing him.

"Now you stay put, I'll be right back."

Al struggled to get to his feet. Marta had gone quiet.

"We've got to run."

Bradley caught up with him. "Just a moment. You're Edward Elric's younger brother, aren't you? Can I help you? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Al shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks, but I'm all right."

Without warning, his hand shot forward and wrapped around Bradley's throat.

"Marta! No!"

Tears were streaming down her face. "Die Bradley!"

Without flinching, Bradley calming grabbed one of his swords and slid it into Al's armor. Blood began to seep out of Al, and some of the blood hit his seal. He froze, and suddenly memories came flooding back.

It was the night he and Ed had tried to bring back their mother. The transmutation had gone wrong, and he was being dragged into the void.

Ed was reaching for him. "No, Al!"

And suddenly he was gone.

Al looked around, seeing nothing but white. He noticed a large gate in front of him with mysterious inscriptions on it.

He felt curious, but surprisingly didn't feel afraid. "Where am I?"

"Hello."

Al froze, and turned around to see a vague, shadowy figure in the shape of a human standing across from him.

Al looked at the figure uncertainly. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked. I am called by many names. I am the world. I am the universe. I am God. I am Truth. I am All. I am One. And I am also You."

Al froze, and he noticed the gate behind him opening.

"You have dared to knock on the door, now the door is open."

Several hands reached out and grabbed Al, dragging him inside. He saw a myriad of images, an unfathomable amount of information, all of which felt like it was being poured into his mind. It was fascinating, but also terrifying. It was too much, it hurt, his body was breaking up, and…

"Al! Al wake up!"

Al abruptly opened his eyes, and found himself in the sewers again, Ed looking at him in alarm.

"Brother."

Ed sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

Al looked at him in concern. "Are you okay? You're covered in blood!"

Ed grimaced.

Al looked down, and realized that the inside of his armor was stained with blood. There was no sign of Marta.

Ed looked down. "I...thought it would be best to open you and remove her before you woke up."

Al placed his hands on his face. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save her."

Ed put his hand on Al's shoulder. "It's okay."

Around them the military personnel were investigating the tunnels, and standing over the corpses of the chimeras, taking notes and making sketches. After making sure the two brothers were all right, they paid no further attention to them, instead concentrating on their work.

Al looked around, and saw that Bradley was gone. After seeing this, and noticing that the military people weren't listening, Al spoke up.

"Ed, they're back. All my lost memories."

Ed looked at Al. "You remember the Truth?"

Al nodded. "The gateway. It was definitely weird, but unfortunately I didn't learn anything that could help us get our bodies back."

Ed shook his head. "That's okay. We'll just keep going, okay?"

Ed looked off to the side with a frown.

 _I saw Greed taken away, but something doesn't add up. Why would the Fuhrer himself lead a raid like this? And why were they shooting all of the chimeras? Shouldn't they have captured some of them to get information out of them? And Greed said he didn't get along with the other homunculi. So what does it all mean? What's going on?_

Off in the shadows, Bido was carrying Marta. Despite the serious wound, she was still alive. Bradley had just barely missed her vital organs, and the snake she'd been combined with had enhanced healing abilities. As such, she was hanging on, though barely.

A few tears were sliding down Bido's face as he carried his friend away to safety.

"Poor Mister Greed."

* * *

A few days later, a small group had gathered underneath Central. The group included Bradley, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, and Juliet Douglas.

Lust nodded at Bradley. "Welcome back Fuhrer. How was your inspection of the South?"

Bradley looked satisfied. "To say the least, it was a very productive visit. The Elric brothers got themselves into trouble again, but I was able to help them out. Oh, and of course I was able to successfully track down our elusive friend here."

He gestured behind him, where Greed was chained up.

Lust smirked. "Talk about a blast from the past. I haven't seen that face in over a century. Rise and shine Greed, you can't sleep all day."

Greed opened his eyes. "Well, well, the gang's all here."

"Looks like your ultimate shield let you down after all."

Greed smirked. "But you never do, Lust the lascivious. Feel free to pierce me with your ultimate spear any time you want."

He shifted his gaze toward Gluttony. "Hello Gluttony the voracious. As round and oblivious as ever I see."

He glanced at Envy. "And little Envy the jealous. Still haven't found an attractive default form, huh?"

Envy glared at him, but said nothing.

Greed looked around the room. "And where is Sloth the indolent these days?"

Lust shook her head. "I'm sure he'd love to be here slacking off, but we need to keep him working."

Greed glanced down. "I see. So, who are the new additions?"

Bradley's face darkened. "I am Wrath, the furious."

Greed looked interested. "Fuhrer King Bradley and Wrath, one and the same."

Lust nodded. "Yes. After you killed the first Wrath when you left us, Father was able to retrieve his soul but not his memories. He considered recreating him as he had been, but decided to wait for the final stage of the plan."

"Ah, so he only has one soul inside of him. That's why he's able to age like a human."

Greed looked at Bradley with something close to respect. "I have to say, you're a lot stronger than the previous wrath."

"Perhaps." Bradley looked at Greed critically. "You, on the other hand, have allowed your skills to grow rusty."

Greed scowled, and shifted his gaze to Juliet Douglas. "And what's your story miss?"

Her face was empty of emotion. "I am Misery."

Lust tilted her head. "She's the culmination of Dante's experiments. After a number of failures, Dante was finally able to create a complete homunculus on her own."

Greed's eyes widened. "Dante made a homunculus without Father's help? That's impossible!"

Envy laughed harshly. "Oh really? I thought nothing was impossible. You used to throw that one around like it was your catchphrase. You change your mind or something?"

Greed scoffed. "Shut your trap ugly."

Envy looked furious at the comment, while Greed seemed amused by Envy's reaction.

"Ooh, that's a scary face. Go on and let it out, show everyone what you really look like."

Envy hissed. "You traitorous scum! Come down here and say that."

"Stop your nonsense, both of you."

All of the homunculi looked to the side of the room, where an old man sat at a circular desk, reading a book.

"It is time to resolve this sibling rivalry. Your father does not wish to see such ugly behavior."

Greed grinned viciously. "Hey pops, long time no see. I know it has been a hundred years and all, but you sure do look decrepit."

Father closed the book. "Greed, you are both my son and a piece of my soul. So why would you betray your loving father?"

Greed shrugged. "I'm surprised you ask. After all, you're the one who made me this way, Dad. I'm Greed the avaricious. I want everything this world has to offer, you understand? I'm just being myself. I simply have larger ambitions than spending my life working for you."

Father looked at Greed carefully. "And if I were to ask you to come back and work for me again?"

Greed tilted his head as if he were considering it, but his face curled into a snarl.

"Never!"

Father set his hands on his lap. "As you wish."

A short while later, Greed was lowered into a vat of lava, which he looked at with trepidation.

He tried to hide his fear. "Talk about cheesy."

He was plunged into the lava feet first, and he screamed in agony. He wasn't going down without a final word, though, and he began to laugh hysterically.

"Why don't you come on in, kids, the water's FINE! Nice and hot, just like the flames in hell. I'll send you a postcard, let you know what they're like. And when the rest of you get there, I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!"

The other homunculi watched Greed with different expressions. Lust had an almost pitying look on her face. Vindictive hatred was all over Envy's face. Bradley looked disdainfully at his fallen opponent. Misery's face was empty of all emotion. Gluttony looked slightly fearful, for while he was not the brightest, he could tell that something bad was happening to Greed.

Father raised a hand. "Now, return from whence you were born. Return to my depths and rejoin my soul. Return Greed!"

Greed was slowly melted down by the lava. "IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT DAD! JUST DON'T BLAME ME WHEN I GIVE YOU A STOMACH ACHE, YOU DID IT TO YOURSELF!"

After a moment, his screams ceased, and at the bottom of the vat a tube picked up and filtered out Greed's philosopher's stone. The contents were poured into a cup, and Father picked up the cup.

He raised it. "I propose a toast, my children. I shall drink to the promise day, and to your undying loyalty."

The unspoken message was clear: betray him, and they could expect the same fate.

He then drained the cup of every last drop.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this chapter was pretty fun to write. I don't know, I just like chapters where the plot is really being advanced. Again, I cut out a few things that I felt weren't strictly necessary, such as Armstrong or Izumi showing up at the Devil's Nest.

I'll take the time to clear up a few things. Here Greed says that he is nearly 400 years old, which is in contrast to Brotherhood, where he says he is only about 200 years old. The reason for this is that I am setting the destruction of Xerxes 800 years before the events of FMA rather than only 400 years. Because honestly, I think Father would need more time to come up with his plan to ascend to Godhood, as there's no precedence of any kind for what he's attempting. Consequently, he'll have spent some time before he helps found Amestris doing other things, such as acquiring knowledge, getting used to his new form, and so on.

So here's how it will work, though I won't give away too many details. After the destruction of Xerxes but before the founding of Amestris, Father created three of the homunculi, namely Pride, Envy, and Gluttony. Gluttony was his failed attempt to create his own portal of Truth, hence why he's one of the earlier ones. As for Pride and Envy, well, you'll have to wait and see, though you can probably guess with Pride. After the founding of Amestris, Father created Wrath, Greed, Sloth, and Lust around the same time. After Greed turned against the others, he killed the first Wrath, and Father ultimately reshaped Wrath into what he would become in FMA, namely King Bradley. I mean, there was technically more than one Greed, so why not more than one Wrath? I don't know, I thought it was a good idea, let me know what you think.

Also, I changed it so that the other homunculi were deliberately trying to hunt Greed down, rather than just randomly running into him. Again, I'm trying to keep the number of coincidences down in this story.

As for Dante and Misery, well, I can't give everything away now, can I? You'll just have to wait and see.

Next time, we meet the people from Xing.

Edit: Made a few minor changes. Thought about making some more major ones, but decided against it.


	20. Envoy from the East

Scar walked up the street, his eyes focused on the man sitting alone at an outside table. It was late in the evening, and few people were out on the streets. The man at the table was reading a newspaper, his expression cool and unconcerned. He seemed unaware of Scar's approach.

When Scar got close, however, he set the newspaper down and looked up, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Scar's face darkened. "Are you Frank Archer, known as the Silver Alchemist?"

Archer lifted one eyebrow. "Yes. But who are you?"

Scar raised his hands. "Prepare to receive judgment."

Archer's eyes widened, but his expression remained unconcerned, and he looked at Scar with interest.

"So you're the Ishvalan targeting State alchemists."

He stood up. "I appreciate the chance for a good fight. I'd hate for my skills to get rusty."

He pointed his left arm at Scar. A port opened up just above the wrist, and a projectile was fired.

Scar dodged the attack, and rushed toward his opponent. Archer clasped his hands together and sent several chains toward Scar in an attempt to ensnare him. Scar nimbly avoided most of them, and destroyed the rest with his right hand.

Archer transformed his left arm into a sword and swiped at Scar. For a few minutes they ducked and weaved, trying to take each other out while avoiding the attacks of their opponents.

Eventually, Scar found an opening, and destroyed Archer's arm. He flew backwards, eyeing Scar warily.

Scar stepped forward. "Before I send you to God, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

A cold fury came onto his face. "Tell me, who was the one who ordered the massacre of my people?"

Archer seemed surprised by the question, but replied. "The one who came up with the order and who enforced it was Fuhrer King Bradley."

Scar's eyes widened.

 _It was him? I knew the Fuhrer was complicit in the massacre, but I didn't know he was the one who actually ordered it and carried it out._

"But why?"

Archer shrugged. "How should I know? It's not my place to question orders, only to carry them out."

Scar took a deep breath, and asked another question. "Do you know who shot the child on that day?"

Archer frowned. "You mean the incident that started the Eastern rebellion?"

Scar nodded.

Archer tilted his head. "I remember him. His name was Joseph, I believe. I don't remember all the details, but I do remember how shocked everyone was by the shooting. He'd always been against annexing Ishval, and had always appeared benevolent toward the people. Even after he'd been kicked out of the service for the death of the child, he still claimed that he hadn't done it, and that there was some sort of misunderstanding."

Scar's fist tightened. _It seems I was right. There was more to it than at first glance. But what really happened that day? And how were the homunculi involved?_

Archer took a step backwards. "But why do you care about this after all this time? It's all over and done with, so what does it matter what the exact circumstances were?"

Scar glared at him. "If you honestly can't understand why I still care about what happened to my people, I have nothing more to say to you."

He raised his right hand. "All you can do now is pray to God."

Archer smirked. "That's where you're wrong."

He spun around and sent his left leg toward Scar. Scar dodged, but grunted in pain as he felt his right leg being cut.

He looked at Archer, and was shocked to see a knife protruding out of Archer's left leg.

Archer straightened up, retracting the knife. "I lost my limbs thanks to your people, but I've been able to adapt."

He raised his right hand, and it glowed with alchemical power. A moment later, the broken fragments of his left arm flew back to him and put themselves back together.

Scar's eyes widened as he saw Archer's left arm was good as new.

"And thanks to my alchemy and a special alloy I created, I can reconstruct my automail limbs instantly."

He transformed his arm back into a sword and lunged forward at Scar. Scar dodged, and managed to break the tip of the sword, but Archer raised his right hand and the sword fixed itself almost instantly.

Realizing that he no longer had the advantage, Scar decided that it was best to run away and fight another day. After destroying part of the road and throwing up a large amount of dust into the air, he used the lowered visibility to make his escape.

Archer didn't bother pursuing him. "Running away? That's surprising. Well, don't expect to get far Ishvalan. As a soldier of Amestris, I'll take care of you, just as I took care of the rest of your kind."

Scar ran, wincing slightly with each step.

 _Damn. First the homunculi, now this. I'm not doing too well at the moment. At least I was able to get a few answers out of him though._

After running for a while, he felt that he had put sufficient distance between himself and the alchemist. He was about to head back for the camp he and Yoki had set up when he noticed something by the road.

He frowned, and walked closer to see what it was.

His eyes widened. _It's a little girl._

He knelt down, and checked her condition.

 _She seems okay. It looks like she collapsed from exhaustion, perhaps a little dehydration._

He stood back up with a sigh. _Well, I can't just leave her here. I'll take her back to our camp until she awakes._

He picked her up and carried her, and carefully skirted around the town to avoid being spotted.

A short while later he arrived back at the camp.

Yoki looked up. "Hello sir, welcome back."

He looked at the girl with a puzzled expression. "Um, who is this?"

Scar set her down gently. "I found her collapsed by the road on the far east side of town. Hopefully her parents are somewhere nearby."

Yoki looked at her closely. "I don't think she's from Youswell."

Scar looked at Yoki sharply. "What?"

Yoki gestured at her. "Just look at her clothes. I'd say she's from Xing."

Scar frowned. "Xing? The country on the other side of the desert? But why would she be here by herself?"

They both froze as the girl began to stir.

She slowly opened her eyes, and rubbed her face.

"Uhh…"

She looked up, and her eyes widened when she noticed Scar and Yoki.

"Oh, hello. Where am I?"

Yoki looked uncertain. "You're in Youswell. We found you collapsed by the road."

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much."

She stood up with a smile. "My name is Mei Chang. Pleased to meet you!"

Scar walked away and sat down. "Hmm. Well, if you've recovered, there's no need for you to stay."

Mei watched him, and noticed the cut on his leg. Frowning in concern, she walked toward him.

He looked at her. "What girl?"

Mei knelt down beside him. "Allow me to close your wound."

She drew a circle on the ground near the wound, and set down several Kunai at different points along the circle. She pressed her hands to the ground and the circle glowed with power. A moment later, the wound closed.

Scar's eyes widened in surprise.

Yoki looked shocked. "It's healed!"

Mei smiled. "It's a skill called Alkahestry."

Scar tilted his head thoughtfully. "Alkahestry. So, Yoki was right, you are from Xing."

Mei nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Yoki gasped. "Wait, you crossed the desert all by yourself? That's crazy!"

She huffed. "I wasn't all by myself, I had her with me."

A little black and white animal crawled out of one of her pockets and perched on her shoulder, looking suspiciously at Yoki.

Yoki eyed the animal. "You mean this little creature?"

Mei nodded. "Yeah, her name's Xiao Mai."

She noticed Scar's tattoo, and bent down to examine it more closely.

"Your arm. That's alkahestry, isn't it? The art of reading the Dragon's pulse, of knowing the power that flows through the ground and how to use it? That tattoo matches the flow of Alkahestry used in my homeland!"

Scar looked at her in surprise, then back at the tattoo. "My brother was a student of alchemy and alkahestry, and he conducted a great deal of research into both fields. The tattoo I bear is the result of that research."

Mei clapped her hands together. "That's incredible! Your brother must have really been something."

Scar stared at the ground sadly. Mei looked at him uncertainly.

Sensing a change in topic would be prudent, Yoki interjected. "Did you have any luck with the Silver Alchemist?"

Scar shook his head. "I was able to get some information out of him, but I underestimated him, and he got the better of me."

He stood up. "We should head back for Central."

Mei's eyes widened. "You're going to Central? All right! I'll come too."

Yoki scoffed. "Don't be absurd. We aren't exactly going to Central for a picnic you know."

Mei frowned at him. "I know, but I came to Amestris to find the secret of immortality."

Yoki looked at her with amusement. "Immortality? Come on, there's no such thing."

Mei looked annoyed. "How do you know? I know it can't be accomplished through Alkahestry, but it may be possible through alchemy."

Her expression became dreamy. "And of course, there's the chance that when we're in Central, I'll get to meet the dashing hero of the people, Edward Elric."

Yoki looked at Scar for help.

Scar shrugged in resignation. "Suit yourself, girl."

* * *

Ed looked at the shop nervously. He knew Winry would come back out any minute now, and he was somewhat dreading the moment she did.

Ed and Al had gone back to Rush Valley. They'd said goodbye to Izumi, and decided they should head back to Central to tell Hughes what they'd learned from Greed. But first, they needed to fix Ed's automail. And for that…

Winry walked out into the street, carrying a box of tools.

Ed and Al walked up.

Ed tried to act confident. "Hello there, Winry. You look like you're in a very generous mood today."

Winry looked at them in surprise. "Hi Ed, hi Al. What are you doing showing up like this?"

They pointed at Ed's automail, and her smile swiftly left her face.

After smacking the two brothers, she began to work on Ed's arm with a sigh.

"Even Paninya's holding down an honest job now, and you two still can't stay out of trouble?"

Al looked up. "Really, she is?"

Winry nodded. "Yeah. She's given up her habit of pickpocketing and now earns a living by fixing roofs and other odd jobs around town."

She looked at the two of them seriously. "And what about the two of you, huh? Made any progress yet?"

Al nodded. "Yeah, we have. It's slow going, though."

Ed sat up. "We're still moving ahead, little by little, I guess."

Winry looked as though she could tell that they were hiding something, but decided not to comment on it.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

She set down her tools. "All right. I've done all I can for now. I'm missing some parts, so you'll have to make do with a patch job. I'll go get what I need, but in the meantime you have some time to kill."

A short time later, Ed and Al walked along the streets, and Ed looked bored.

"Yeah, and how are we supposed to do that?"

Ed realized his brother was looking into an alleyway. "Al?"

Al looked at him. "Brother?"

Ed walked over to Al, looking impatient. "What now? Did you find another stray or something?"

"Uh, well no."

Al held up a foreign looking young man who had collapsed from hunger. Ed's expression changed to shock, and the two brothers seemed uncertain of what to do. Al suggested they should get him something to eat, and Ed reluctantly agreed.

After eating some food, the young man appeared to have recovered his strength.

He grinned. "I feel so much better. Thanks a lot, you guys are lifesavers! Your treat, right?"

Ed scowled. "When did I say I was paying?"

The young man waved his hand dismissively. "Let's not quibble over something so small."

Ed snarled. "Who are you calling small?"

The young man laughed at Ed's reaction. "How lucky I am to have found such hospitality so far from home."

Al tilted his head. "Far from home? You mean you're not from here?"

The foreigner nodded. "That's right, I came from Xing."

Ed looked thoughtful. "Oh Xing, that's...the country to the east of the desert?"

"Yeah, and crossing that desert was rough, let me tell you."

Al seemed surprised. "Why in the world would you take that route?"

The foreigner shrugged. "I wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes."

Ed frowned. "Xerxes ruins? I've heard there's next to nothing out there."

"I wanted to see for myself. Anyway, I came here to do some Alkahestry research."

Ed looked curious. "Alkahestry?"

The foreigner nodded. "Yes. I believe it's what's called alchemy here in Amestris. In Xing, it's called Alkahestry, and it's mainly used in the medical professions."

"Huh. Different countries, different customs I guess. Here alchemy is mainly used for military purposes. It's not hard to see why. We still have occasional skirmishes with Creta to the west and Aerugo to the south. North of us is the huge country of Drachma. The briggs mountains stand between us, making invasion difficult, but tensions are still fairly high."

"Sounds like you've got your hands full all right."

Ed nodded. "Things started to move more toward the militaristic when the current Fuhrer, King Bradley, came into power."

Al turned to Ed. "I have to say, I'm curious about Alkahestry. A branch of alchemy that's medically specialized?"

Ed concurred. "I'm curious too."

The foreigner looked at them. "By any chance, are the two of you alchemists?"

"Yeah, we are actually. I'm Edward Elric, a State alchemist."

"And I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet you."

"My name's Ling Yao."

Ling extended a hand. "It's a pleasure."

Ed leaned forward eagerly. "So Ling, what else can you tell us about alkahestry? We'd sure love to learn more."

Ling shook his head. "Not much. Sorry, but I'm not actually an alkahestrist."

Ed and Al looked momentarily disappointed, and Ed once again began to look annoyed.

"If you don't practice alkahestry, why come all the way here to research it?"

Ling tilted his head back. "Well you see, I'm looking for something. It's possible you two have heard of it before."

His expression became serious. "The philosopher's stone."

Ed and Al stiffened.

"I'm very eager to find it. Do you know anything about it?"

Ed shook his head and stood up. "No. We can't help you."

Ling smirked. "You wouldn't be lying to me, now would you?"

He snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere two masked bodyguards appeared in front of Ed and Al, their weapons out.

"So, do you have something to tell me?"

Ed looked at the two guards warily. "Why the interest in the philosopher's stone?"

Ling stood up. "I'm trying to find the secret to immortality. Out with it, what do you know?"

Ed shook his head. "Immortality, please. What a bunch of nonsense."

"Not to me it isn't."

Ed glanced back at Ling. "In any case, I can't say I care too much for your way of asking questions."

He pushed the weapon of one of the guards away with his right hand and tried to kick them.

"Kind of rude, don't you think?"

But the first guard easily avoided his attack, and retaliated, sending Ed flying backward.

Al looked alarmed. "Brother!"

He tried to push the second guard away, but also ended up getting knocked down.

Ed grimaced. "Geez, is that guy an acrobat?"

Al glanced back at the three people from Xing. "Must be a Xingese fighting style. Could be tough to beat."

Ed stood up with a small grin. "Even so, they're still not as strong as Teacher."

Before long, they had become embroiled in a fierce sparring match, with Ed facing off against the first guard and Al facing off against the second.

Ling watched the fights from afar with amusement. "Off they go. Let's see what they can do."

Ed's fight took them onto a roof covered in large pipes, and despite his combat training and alchemy, he was unable to gain any ground against his opponent.

Ed glared at the masked guard. "Damn. You're persistent. Picking a fight like this just because I won't give you information? What are you guys after? You and your boss with the freaky closed eyes."

The guard rushed at him, but Ed easily avoided the attack. He saw an opening, and was able to get in a hit. The guard grunted in pain and retreated back.

Ed felt surprised. _I managed to land one. That's strange. As soon as I insulted Ling, this guy completely lost it._

Ed's eyes widened, and a sly grin came onto his face.

In another part of the town, Al was busy running away from his opponent. After covering some distance, Paninya leaped from a nearby rooftop and waved at him, keeping up with him.

Al glanced at her. "Hey, long time no see Paninya!"

Paninya smiled, casually putting her hands in her pockets while she ran.

"What in the world are you doing here Al?"

She glanced back at the masked guard. "Uh, besides getting yourself into more trouble?"

"Yeah, about that, can I ask you a favor?"

Behind them, the guard frowned. _That's strange. Every living person emits a flow of chi, yet I don't sense one coming from this suit of armor. What is he?_

Al and Paninya stopped and turned around to face him.

His eyes narrowed. "You think the aid of one person will do you any good? How very foolish of you!"

On the other side of town, Ed's fight was going well.

Ed taunted his opponent. "What's the matter? You're starting to slow down. If this is the best his flunkies can manage, then that bastard Ling must be pretty pathetic too!"

The guard narrowed their eyes, and rushed at Ed.

Ed easily dodged the attack.

 _Just like before. As soon as I insult his boss, this guy completely loses his cool! And when that happens…_

Ed took advantage of the opening, and kicked his opponent hard in the chest. The guard grunted in pain.

"Now then, I think it's about time for me to have a look at your face!"

He clapped his hands together, and used his alchemy to destroy the mask. He was taken aback at what he saw, as the face under the mask was distinctly feminine.

"A girl?"

She glared at him, and grabbed a bomb from her pocket.

At the other side, Paninya launched her cannon at the guard.

The two explosions happened at the same time, and as he watched the drama unfold, Ling seemed impressed.

Paninya's attack forced the guard to retreat.

 _She has a cannon in her prosthetic leg! This country is a place to be reckoned with._

Al emerged from the dust, clapped his hands together, and tied up the guard with alchemy.

Al looked at his hands. "Hmm. Not too bad, considering it was my first time."

The guard looked shocked. "It's alkahestry, but without an array!"

Al turned away from his opponent. "Now, I wonder how things are going on brother's end?"

The female guard looked at the wreckage sadly. "I overdid it. Look at this place. Master Ling will be furious."

She noticed Ed's automail arm amongst the wreckage. Feeling she should help uncover him, she approached it. When she got close, she pulled on the arm, and was surprised to find that it wasn't attached to its owner. Before she could react, a rope wrapped around her and pulled her up into the air. He eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey girlie."

She looked down to see Ed standing beneath her.

He looked up at her seriously. "You should be more careful about where you use that thing. It would have killed anybody else."

He knelt down and picked up his arm.

She looked surprised. "But how? You removed your own arm?"

"I spent a fair amount of time hunting rabbits when I was a kid. Setting a trap for you was easy."

"Brother!"

Ed turned to see Al walking up with the other guard held underneath his arm. Paninya stood next to Al.

"Oh, hey Al!"

Ling popped up. "Oh hey, good work guys!"

Ed glared at him. "Why you, what are you so chipper about?"

Ling smiled. "You guys have got some pretty impressive skills. I know, come work for me and together we can take over this country, what do you say?"

Ed ran up to him. "I've had enough of your idiotic chattering! Just go back to Xing!"

"Look, there they are!"

Ed, Al, and Ling looked around to see that a large group of angry looking people had gathered nearby.

"Look at the mess you've made! You're covering the damages!"

Ed waved his hand frantically. "Hey wait, hold on a second, this guy and his little entourage should be paying for everything!"

Ling began to back away, feigning confusion. "So sorry, I no understand much language this country, okay bye bye now!"

Ed became furious. "Hey, you get the hell back here!"

Al looked down and was shocked to find that the guard he had tied up had disappeared.

"He ran away!"

Ed looked up and saw that his trap was now empty. "The other one did too! You've got to be kidding."

He looked around with a sigh. "How am I supposed to fix this place up with only one arm?"

Al raised his hands. "It's okay, brother. I'll take care of it."

Ed looked surprised. "Wait, you mean you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle now?"

Al nodded. "Yeah. I think it's because of the memories I recovered."

Before long, they were able to put the town back in order.

Once that was done, they headed back to the automail shop where Winry worked.

As soon as they entered, they spotted Ling sitting at the table.

He raised a hand in greeting. "Hello. We meet again."

Ed's face twisted with anger. "What's your sorry butt doing here?"

Ling looked slightly nervous. "Now, now, we're all friends here right?"

"That's how you treat your friends? By sicking your dogs on them? Those two didn't go easy!"

"Let it go, I promise I'll give them a talking to later."

His face became thoughtful. "The girl's name is Lan Fan, and the old man is called Fu. Their family has served mine for generations. They're quite good at what they do."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "So you shake down strangers for food, but you can somehow afford two personal attendants?"

Ling shrugged. "Well I am the emperor's son after all."

Ed tilted his head. "Huh? Emperor's son? That makes you…"

"A prince?" Al finished.

The two brothers abruptly burst into laughter.

Ling looked slightly taken aback. "Not the reaction I anticipated."

Al shook his head. "Sorry, we just didn't see that coming."

Ed snickered. "Yeah, the guy who collapsed on the side of the road and mooched food off us is the son of an emperor."

A kunai landed a few inches away from Ed's face, causing him to yelp in surprise.

Lan Fan glared at him from the window. "You will not speak badly about master Ling."

Ed looked at her warily. "Great to see you."

Ling shook his head. "No, you're probably right, it's not actually that big a deal. The emperor has a lot of sons. It's like this. Xing is broken up into fifty different clans, with an emperor at the top, reigning over all of them. The daughter of each clan's chief becomes one of the emperor's wives, and bears his children. The current emperor has nineteen daughters and twenty four sons. I come in at number twelve on that lineup."

Ed looked amazed. "Forty three kids? That's a little extreme."

Al put a hand to his chin. "The issue of succession must be a tricky one."

Ling nodded. "Indeed it is. That's the problem we're facing right now. The emperor's health has begun to deteriorate recently. Each clan is doing everything to curry favor. And I'm no exception."

Ed frowned. "You want to up your chances by discovering the secret of immortality."

"Exactly. Okay, the philosopher's stone, what information can you offer?"

Ed shook his head. "Not happening. The stone isn't a tool for some political game."

Ling smiled. "Then I'll have to stay with you until you tell me."

"No!"

"I'm back."

Ed froze, and turned around in fear.

Winry stepped in. "Did you hear? There was some kind of fight on mainstreet…"

Her voice trailed off as she took in Ed's appearance. He was looking at her nervously, and he was clutching his now completely detached arm with his left hand.

All at once she began to yell. "What happened to your arm?! You careless little jerk!"

While Winry chewed Ed out, Ling, Fu, and Lan Fan convened on the roof.

Fu looked at Ling. "Why do you put up with this boy? There's no need to bow to someone so far beneath you."

Ling smiled slightly. "If all it takes is a little bowing, then I'll consider it a small price to pay. The fate of 500,000 Yao clansmen rides on this. We can't worry so much about appearances."

He glanced down. "In any case, he's no ordinary boy. He's the Fullmetal Alchemist, and from what I saw when he fought today, he certainly lives up to his reputation. And despite what he said, I'm pretty sure he knows more about the philosopher's stone then he claims."

A few hours later, Winry had finally managed to repair the damage Ed had inflicted on his automail, but was still rather miffed at him.

She huffed. "So, where are you headed to break your automail this time?"

Ed scowled. "You just assume I'll break it."

Al answered. "We were going to do some more digging in Central."

Winry looked up in surprise. "You guys are going back to Central? I want to come too! I'd like to see the Hughes family again."

Al tilted his head. "But, don't you have a lot of work to do here?"

Garfield chuckled. "It's okay if you want to go. It's good to take a break every now and then."

Winry looked incredibly grateful. "Oh really? Thanks so much Mr. Garfield!"

Ed smiled. "Okay, we'll all go."

Al stood up. "Central, here we come."

Ling poked his head through the window. "Oh, we're going to Central? How exciting!"

Ed gripped his right arm like it was Ling's neck. "I told you, you're not coming with us!"

* * *

Scar, Yoki, and Mei Chang were also headed to Central. They were in a horse drawn carriage they had managed to acquire, and Youswell was far behind them. Mei had fallen asleep, while Yoki was directing the horse.

Yoki looked at the sleeping girl and shook his head. He then shifted his gaze to Scar.

"Sir, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. You never did tell me what your name is. If you don't mind, I would very much like to know it."

Scar's face became reserved. "Ishvalan names are sacred. We take great pride in our names being said out loud. They are gifts from God."

"Well then, your name must be a special one indeed."

Scar closed his eyes. "I have renounced my Ishvalan name."

Yoki looked shocked.

Scar opened his eyes and glared at Yoki. "Now go, keep moving!"

Yoki shifted his gaze forward and obeyed. Scar looked up at the sky, the stars staring back at him.

 _I am walking down a path of no return, so I will leave behind every gift I have received from God._

* * *

Author's Note: So now the people from Xing have been introduced, and things really start getting interesting.

This was pretty similar to Brotherhood, with only a few details changed here and there. And I'm afraid that's going to be the case for the next several chapters. Things will deviate a fair amount later on, and I hope you'll stick around for that, but for the immediate future don't expect any massive alterations from the original.

When it comes to Frank Archer, I thought he was a decent antagonist in the 2003 anime, but when he became half robot, well, that was pretty stupid. Here, I've made him an alchemist who simply lost his left arm and leg, rather than all of the left half of his body. He will be important later, but he won't be a major character, and he's not going to make another appearance until around the time Kimblee gets out of jail. He's mainly going to be a plot device, though for what you'll have to wait and see.

Not really sure what else to say. One thing I found incredibly interesting was that the English voice actress for Mei Chang also voiced Dante. Quite an interesting contrast.

Edit: Made a few minor changes, corrected a few grammar errors, but otherwise kept this chapter pretty much the same.


	21. Footsteps of a Comrade in Arms

It was late in the evening in Central, and Riza was returning home from a late grocery run. She held the bag of groceries in one hand and Black Hayate's leash in the other.

She was only a few blocks away from her home when Black Hayate abruptly turned around and began to growl.

Riza looked at him in surprise. "Black Hayate? What's gotten into you boy?"

A sadistic laugh echoed from a nearby alleyway, and a large cloaked figure stepped out.

"It's dangerous to be walking the streets alone at this hour. You never know when you might meet the terrible serial killer feared by all."

He pulled back his hood, revealing a skeletal mask, a knife clutched in his hand.

"Barry the Chopper!"

Riza abruptly brought out her gun and began to shoot.

Barry flinched and winced as the bullets hit him.

"No fair, why'd you have to pull a gun?"

He stood up. "All right, that's it lady, now I'm going to hear you scream!"

He lifted up his helmet, revealing there to be nothing inside.

Riza looked momentarily shocked before firing her gun again, causing the helmet to fall to the ground.

Barry was confused by her non reaction. "Hey, how come you're not paralyzed with fear?"

Riza kept her gun focused on him. "You actually remind me of someone else I know."

Barry sighed. "Let me guess, Alphonse something or other."

Riza's eyes widened. "You've met Alphonse before?"

Barry chuckled. "So the guy's a friend of yours, is he?"

He put his helmet back on. "I'm going to tell you something sweetheart, you are one strong woman!"

A short while later, Hawkeye had captured Barry and taken him to an abandoned warehouse. She informed Mustang, and they along with Falman interrogated the serial killer.

Mustang looked grimly at the notes he'd taken. "The philosopher's stone."

Falman frowned. "I can't believe the fifth lab was being used to make something like that."

Riza folded her arms. "It gets worse, there's a chance that military senior staff was involved as well."

Mustang looked back at Barry. "Plus, there were those other two, Lust and Envy. Are they the ones who made you into what you are now?"

Barry shook his head. "Nah, it was the researchers who did that. Ripped my soul right out of my body and slapped it into this suit of armor you see here."

Falman looked thoughtful. "We can track down these so called researchers. If we find them, maybe we can find out who ordered them to carry out the experiments."

Barry snorted. "Fat chance of that. I overheard Lust saying that they were used to create another philosopher's stone. None of them were left alive."

Mustang's eyes narrowed. "Silenced, then used as ingredients. How efficiently planned."

Riza glanced at Mustang. "Do you think this means they have what they need, or do you think they'll try to make additional stones?"

Barry shrugged. "I don't know. As far as I know, there wasn't any more research or major activities going on at the fifth lab, not after they shut it down three years ago. Not really sure why they had me and 48 guarding the place."

Mustang looked carefully at Barry. "I have one more question for you. A little over a month ago, a military officer was killed in a telephone booth in Central."

His face darkened. "Were you the one who did it?"

Riza and Falman gasped, and turned toward Barry.

Barry tilted his head. "Phone booth? Doesn't sound familiar. Was he all chopped up?"

Mustang closed his eyes. "Never mind."

* * *

The next morning, Ed, Al, and Winry arrived at Central station.

Ed stretched his arms. "Man I'm beat."

Al chuckled. "Being spied on for hours will do that."

Winry looked surprised. "Mr. Fu and Lan Fan were keeping an eye on him?"

They glanced behind them, and saw Fu and Lan Fan perched on top of the train.

Fu looked around. "Hey, where's the young lord?"

Al looked around as well. "He's not here."

Winry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he ran off again."

Fu sighed. "Good grief, I can't take my eyes off him for a second."

Fu and Lan Fan left to track down Ling, while Ed, Al, and Winry headed into the heart of Central.

A few blocks away, Ling stood on top of a building, his gaze focused on Central command.

He frowned. _Something about this country doesn't feel right._

* * *

After the interrogation, Mustang had ordered Falman to rent an apartment in a less populated part of town, where he would keep an eye on Barry. Barry had gone along, as he wasn't eager for the higher ups to find out where he was.

Late in the day, Jean knocked on the door of Falman's apartment. "It's me. I'm just checking in."

Falman opened the door, and looked relieved to see a familiar face.

Jean smiled. "You're doing well."

He handed Falman a basket of goods. "Here, it's from the Colonel."

Barry looked up from the chess board. "Hey, it's the smoking guy."

Jean waved. "How's it going, you won a single game yet?"

"Not even close. But this game is boring anyway. Hey, since it's night now I can go and cut someone up, right?"

Jean frowned. "Of course not."

"You gotta give me something. At least bring that Hawkeye lady for a visit."

Jean sighed. "I'll let her know that you're interested."

Falman stepped forward. "He's not the only one who's bored. How much longer am I stuck here keeping watch on this guy anyway? What does the Colonel say?"

Jean shrugged. "The Colonel apologizes for having to give you such a dangerous assignment. He also says don't worry about your other duties. Your absence is being treated as sick leave. But if anyone, especially military personnel outside of our unit sees you, he'll have you court marshaled before you can blink. That is all."

Falman hung his head dejectedly. "Ugh. I don't suppose you have news of a happier sort to report."

"Actually, I do."

Falman looked up eagerly. "What is it?"

Jean grinned. "Falman, I found myself a new girlfriend! She's been really sweet, helping me adjust to the move here and everything. And man is she hot!"

"Hey, do you think this new girl would be fun to cut up? Come on, what do you say?"

Falman looked at the ground wearily. "Please, just get out of here."

Shortly after Jean left, they went back to their game of chess.

After a pause, Falman looked up.

"So, what would happen if they caught you?"

Barry shrugged. "They'd probably kill me, and I'd rather avoid that, seeing how I'm practically immortal with this body."

Ling poked his head through the window. "Did you say immortal?"

Falman flinched. "Gah! Who are you?"

Ling came into the room and perched on the couch. "I'm Ling Yao. Nice to meet you."

Falman got to his feet. "Listen, you need to get out of here. You're going to…"

Ling held up a hand. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret. Besides, I'm an illegal alien, so I want to avoid attention from the government too."

He turned to Barry. "Now tell me, what's your secret?"

Barry held a hand up to his chin. "Hmm. Well, I just might tell you if you bring me something I can chop up."

Falman gripped his head in resignation.

* * *

Ed looked around. "Okay, I guess we should stop by the military offices first."

Al nodded. "Right."

Winry looked toward the residential area. "In that case, I guess I'll head straight to the Hughes's house and let them know I'm in town."

She smiled. "I can't wait to see Miss Gracia and cute little Elicia."

Ed shrugged. "Sounds good. We shouldn't be all that far behind you."

Winry waved goodbye. "Kay. See you later."

After Winry was gone, Al turned towards Ed. "I wonder if Lieutenant Colonel Hughes has put together any more information about the philosopher's stone or the fifth lab since we left."

Ed frowned. "The Fuhrer was pretty clear with his orders regarding that. I think it's best if we give Hughes the information we found out first."

"You mean what we learned from Greed."

Ed nodded. "Yeah."

He looked up. "I'm pretty sure Hughes said he was in the Court Marshall office. This way."

* * *

Sheska timidly opened the door to storage room three, and found Colonel Mustang asleep inside, various books and papers scattered around him.

"Um, excuse me. Colonel? Colonel Mustang?"

Mustang eyes slowly opened. "Sheska? How long was I asleep?"

"About ten minutes I think?"

Mustang looked at his watch. "Council meeting's about to start."

He stood up and began to walk away.

Sheska looked at him anxiously. "Uh, Colonel, perhaps this is none of my business, but maybe you should try to get a little more rest."

Mustang nodded absently. "Mm-hmm. I'll be back."

Sheska watched him walk away, not exactly pleased with his answer.

"Was that Colonel Mustang that just left?"

Sheska jumped. "Captain Focker sir! Good morning! Nice day, isn't it?"

Focker nodded. "Good morning to you, Sheska. What was he doing here?"

Sheska stammered. "Well, you see…"

Focker glanced inside the room. "The storeroom door is open."

Sheska winced and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I opened it sir."

Focker chuckled. "I'll bet the Colonel twisted your arm, didn't he? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Sheska looked relieved. "I really appreciate that sir."

Focker looked thoughtful. "Although, I do wonder what the Colonel was looking into. Do you know?"

Sheska's face became serious. "I'm not certain of all the details. He did ask for materials having to do with the fifth laboratory. And also, he was looking into the Hughes case."

Her expression became sad. "You know, it's thanks to Hughes that I got my job here."

Focker nodded. "Ah, yes. I remember. Well I've got tons of work to do. Carry on Sheska."

Sheska nodded. "Yes sir."

Focker walked away, looking lost in thought.

* * *

In the men's room, Mustang was washing his face, trying to look presentable for the meeting. When he was almost done he noticed Armstrong in the stall behind him.

Armstrong stood up straight. "Hello sir."

Mustang looked uncertainly at him. "Hey."

Armstrong stepped up to the sink to wash his hands.

He looked critically at Mustang. "Colonel, you look like you've lost some weight."

Mustang looked down. "Maybe."

Just as Armstrong was about to leave, Mustang spoke up.

"The fifth laboratory and the philosopher's stone. The stone's key ingredient is live humans."

Armstrong looked back at Mustang in surprise.

Mustang smiled slightly. "Hughes always did enjoy helping other people. This time he stuck his nose into the Elric brothers' investigation."

He frowned. "And he found out something he would have been better off not knowing."

Armstrong shook his head. "You've got it all figured out, don't you?"

Mustang looked back at the mirror. "I'm almost there."

Armstrong's expression became serious. "Be careful sir. You never know who might be listening in on you."

In another part of the building, Ed and Al walked inside and were surprised to see a familiar face.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Riza looked up in surprise. "Hey guys, it's been a while."

Ed tilted his head. "If you're here, then that means so is…"

Mustang came into view. He nodded at Riza.

"Thanks for waiting."

Ed sighed. "Yep, the Colonel."

Mustang looked at his subordinate. "Well hello Fullmetal."

Ed scowled. "Hey Mustang, what are you doing here in Central?"

"Didn't you hear? I was transferred to this branch a few weeks ago."

"Great." Ed said sarcastically.

Mustang looked up at Al. "And you guys? What brings you here?"

"We're just doing a little information gathering. And we were thinking of paying Lieutenant Colonel Hughes a visit later today. Where is he anyway?"

Riza and Mustang froze, and they didn't speak for a moment.

Eventually, Mustang said. "I'm afraid he's not here."

Ed looked surprised. "Oh."

Mustang turned around. "If you'll excuse us. Fullmetal. Watch yourself. Don't do anything crazy."

Ed seemed confused by this, but didn't question Mustang.

"Okay."

Once they were out of earshot, Riza looked at Mustang critically.

"Now you've decided to treat them like children? They're going to find out sooner or later."

Mustang closed his eyes. "I know. But, I couldn't bring myself to be the one who broke the news."

Ed looked disappointed. "Well, that's too bad. I was hoping we could talk to Hughes today."

Al looked out the window. "Maybe we can see him when we meet up with Winry at the Hughes's house."

Ed brightened up at this suggestion. "Yeah, let's go."

They turned around and head back the way they had come, and almost ran into another familiar face.

Al stepped back. "Lieutenant Ross."

Maria smiled. "Hello. I haven't seen you two here in a while. You're in a hurry, what's the rush?"

Ed replied. "We were just about to head to the Hughes's house."

Her eye became downcast. "Oh. So you've heard."

Al tilted his head. "Heard what?"

Her eyes widened. "Wait, you don't know?"

Ed began to looked worried. "Know what? What's wrong?"

Maria looked horrified as she realized that she was going to have to tell them the dreadful news.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is dead."

Ed and Al were stunned into silence for a moment, before Ed began lobbying her with questions.

"What? No! Not the Lieutenant Colonel! Why him? What happened?"

Maria looked at him sadly. "I'm afraid he was murdered shortly after you left for the South. And unfortunately, we still haven't found the person responsible."

Ed's eyes widened, and he abruptly took off running.

His mind began to race as he ran through the streets, barely aware of where he was going.

He thought back to Envy's threat, and his heart sank.

 _Those homunculi said this would happen if we kept looking into the philosopher's stone. It's all my fault. I'm the one who pulled him into this! It's all my fault!_

Al eventually caught up to Ed, and the two of them made their way to the Hughes house.

Al looked uncertain. "Brother…what do we do?"

Ed looked down at the ground. "We tell it like it is."

Al bowed his head. "We said we were going to get our bodies back. But if people are going to die because of us, then I don't want mine back."

Ed seemed shocked by this statement, but said nothing.

They knocked on the door, and a moment later it was answered by Gracia.

She looked at them with a smile, but her face was tinged with sadness.

"Winry's already here."

They walked into the living room. Elicia was in her room for her nap, while Winry was sitting on the couch, looking quite miserable.

Ed lowered his eyes. "Um, miss Gracia, there's something I need to talk to you about."

She looked surprised. "About Maes?"

Ed nodded. "That's right."

He looked at Winry. "You too Winry."

She seemed surprised, but also pleased that he was confiding in her.

A short while later Ed and Al had explained the nature of what had happened, though they kept the more dangerous details to themselves.

Gracia looked at the ground. "So Maes learned something that someone didn't want him to know. His death was a message. A warning to you from whoever did it to back off from all this."

Ed nodded miserably. "Yeah. We basically dragged him into it. I'm sorry."

Gracia shook her head. "That would be just like him, dying while trying to help somebody else. My husband, he always was a busybody and a meddler, and it got him into trouble a lot."

Her expression softened. "But you know, I don't think he ever had regrets. Not any. Not even in his dying moments Edward."

Ed looked surprised. "But we…"

She looked at him sternly. "Don't tell me you're going to give up. You can't let what happened defeat you. If you do, then that means my husband died in vain. You boys have to keep moving forward any way you can."

After a moment, Ed nodded.

Ed, Al, and Winry left a few minutes later, but just as they were about to leave, they heard Elicia's voice.

"Mommy? Mommy please don't cry."

They could also faintly hear Gracia's sobs. They walked away, their hearts heavy.

* * *

Underneath Central, a very different conversation was taking place.

Lust tilted her head. "So the nosey Colonel Mustang is snooping around the Hughes matter. Do you think he discovered anything?"

Captain Focker nodded, before abruptly transforming back into Envy. "It's a definite possibility. So what now?"

Lust sighed. "We moved him to Central so we'd be able to keep a closer eye on him. Why can't he be a good boy and behave himself? I'd hate to lose an important sacrifice candidate."

Envy shrugged. "Since we've got Dr. Marcoh, hopefully we won't need him. But still, it would be nice to have a backup candidate if something goes wrong with Marcoh's transmutation. Have you learned anything from your new boyfriend?"

Lust shook her head. "Nothing. He's a nice man, and under other circumstances I might have genuinely enjoyed his company. But he's been very tight-lipped about anything relating to his work or the Colonel, and so he's been virtually useless as a source of information."

Envy grinned slyly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it almost sounds as though you were fond of him."

Lust scowled. "Just because I don't hate humans as much as you doesn't mean my loyalty is wavering."

Envy raised his hands placatingly. "Sorry. I can't help but wonder though."

His face became serious. "You remember our conversation from before, when we were talking about what we would do after the Promise Day? On that day, Father will be powerful enough to grant us any wish. But what was it that you wanted?"

Lust glanced off to the side. "I told you. I want to become human, nothing more."

Envy's eyes narrowed. "You didn't answer me before. Why? Why do you want to become a human?"

Lust looked at her fingers as she gathered her thoughts.

"Despite their inferiority, there is a certain charming simplicity to the lives they live, and their short life spans allow them to believe in ideals that we know are illusions. I'll be honest, I envy them a little for that."

Envy smirked. "I thought that was my department."

Lust closed her eyes. "In any case, the idea of living forever on this world…it frightens me."

Envy raised an eyebrow. "So you want to be human so you can grow old and die, is that it?"

Lust shrugged. "In a sense, I suppose yes."

Envy shook his head. "I'll never understand you Lust. But it doesn't matter to me, so long as you don't make the same mistake as Greed."

Lust frowned. "Don't worry. I have no intention of betraying Father."

She stood up. "I'm off to gather some more intelligence."

Envy glanced off to the corner of the room, where Gluttony was gnawing on a bone. All at once an idea came to him.

Envy glanced back at Lust. "What you said before, about how much nicer it would be if the Colonel would behave himself?"

"Yes?"

"I did leave some breadcrumbs in case someone did look more closely into Hughes's death. How would you feel about another play?"

Lust looked curious. "You have something in mind?"

Envy grinned. "Well, we've got a nosey mutt. Perhaps all he needs is a nice bone to chew on."

* * *

The next day, Lieutenant Ross found her lunch interrupted when three people stepped up next to her table. Juliet Douglas was in the middle, with an officer flanking her on both sides.

"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross? I'm Juliet Douglas, and I'm currently working alongside the Provost Marshall's office."

Maria stood up. "Do you need me for something?"

Douglas nodded. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with us. Your gun please."

Maria complied, but began to look suspicious. "May I ask what this is about?"

Douglas put away the gun. "You have been named as the primary suspect in the Brigadier General Hughes murder case. Please come along."

Maria's eyes widened in shock. "That's absurd!"

"You can tell your side later. Let's go, Lieutenant."

Maria looked shocked, outraged, and fearful, but reluctantly followed them.

It wasn't long before the news spread, and Hawkeye was sharing the details with Mustang only a few hours later.

"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, pleading not guilty on all charges."

Mustang looked critically at the file. "Gather whatever information you can about her. Go now, quickly, but secretly."

Riza nodded, and left the office.

Late in the day, Jean went to a local restaurant to meet up with his new girlfriend.

He grinned when he saw her. "You been waiting long Solaris?"

Lust looked up with a smile. "Oh no. I just got here. It's so good to see you Jean. Why don't you sit down and tell me all about your day?"

* * *

Author's Note: So pretty similar to Brotherhood, but with a few alternate touches here and there.

I changed what Ling does because I felt that him constantly collapsing with hunger is inconsistent with the warrior prince willing to do anything for his people. I always thought his collapsing in Rush Valley was just his way of testing Ed, but doing the same thing in Central and getting himself arrested was a pretty stupid move, and I find it hard to reconcile it with what he does later on. So he will be involved in aiding Lieutenant Ross, but in a slightly different way, where he doesn't get arrested like an idiot and ends up helping by accident.

As for Lust, I tried to add a little more depth to her character. I really liked her growth and character development in the 2003 show, and I found her to be much less interesting in Brotherhood, where she's pretty much just an evil henchmen. But I really couldn't think of a way to reconcile her backstory from the 2003 show into the world of Brotherhood, at least not without it being really forced. So her backstory and character will be most similar to Brotherhood, but I thought adding a little more depth to her instead of just having her being completely evil would be a nice touch.

Next time, Mustang makes roasted pork. Kind of.


	22. Cold Flame

Maria Ross looked at her interrogator, feeling helpless and alone.

Juliet Douglas pointed at the bullet she had placed on the table.

"This is the bullet that killed Brigadier General Hughes. It's a .45 calibre. The killer used only one bullet, and it was at point blank range. What is the calibre of the gun you carry?"

Maria looked at the bullet. "It's a .45, sir."

Douglas held out a piece of paper. "Here we have your requisition form for additional ammunition. Does this look correct?"

Maria slowly nodded. "Yes."

Douglas looked back at the paper. "It says here you fired exactly one shot. What was that round used for?"

Maria looked down at her lap. "It lists the reason right there on the form. I fired my weapon in defense of Alphonse Elric at the fifth laboratory."

Douglas kept her expression neutral. "I see. According to Sergeant Brosh's report, he also fired a shot in defense of Alphonse Elric. There's a problem, however. We have been able to find the round that Brosh fired at the fifth lab, but we have not found the round that you claim to have fired. I'm afraid that this casts doubt on your account."

Maria hands shook slightly, but she tried to maintain her composure.

Douglas continued. "In addition, we have eyewitness testimony. You were spotted leaving the scene of the murder a few minutes after the shooting took place."

Maria exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

Douglas held up a hand. "Calm down. What were you doing at that time?"

Maria's face became worried. "I had the day off. I was at my parents' house visiting. Please, check with them. They'll tell you."

Douglas clasped her hands together, her face still neutral.

"All you can offer is your family's testimony? I'm afraid that is not admissible as an alibi."

Her eyes widened, and she looked at the ground with a defeated expression.

Just outside the building, Brosh caught up with Armstrong shortly after he'd been denied his request to see Lieutenant Ross.

"Major Armstrong!"

Armstrong turned around. "Sergeant Brosh."

Brosh saluted. "I'm glad to see you here major."

"Is this about Second Lieutenant Ross?"

Brosh nodded. "Yes, that's right sir. Major, I can corroborate her story. Lieutenant Ross and I both fired a shot at the fifth laboratory to defend the Elric Brothers."

Armstrong looked surprised. "You did?"

"Yes, and it's all written in my report, but everyone seems to be ignoring it."

Armstrong looked off to the side.

 _Are they trying to frame the Second Lieutenant for this?_

* * *

Winry was polishing Al's armor with a sad expression.

"When you look close, you're all scratched up, aren't you? You're having a rough time of it, huh?"

She turned around and looked at Ed, who was lying on the bed. "So, what have you got planned now? Well Ed?"

Ed looked at his right hand. "What are we going to do?"

He glanced at Winry. "What do you think?"

She looked shocked.

"What's with the face?"

Winry looked back at Al. "I'm just surprised. You've never asked for my advice before."

Her face became worried. "I'm scared, you know? You and Al have been off somewhere fighting and digging up information. Information that could get you killed like Mr. Hughes. Whenever I think about that, it terrifies me. I'd be here, and you could just suddenly not be there anymore. Like my mom and dad. It's almost more than I can handle, thinking about that. Honestly, sometimes I wish you would just give this whole thing up."

She looked at the ground. "I do want you to get your bodies back, but I also want you to stay alive and safe. It's just...I don't know."

She looked back at Ed. "Sorry, I'm not sure what I think you should do. I really don't know."

Al chuckled. "You're sure being nice, Winry."

Winry became flustered. "Why do you sound so surprised? I'm always nice! You take that back Alphonse Elric!"

"Stop it! You're giving me more scratches!"

Ed smiled, and glanced out the window, grateful for Winry's support.

* * *

Barry set down a piece. "Your move."

Ling looked at the board critically. "Is that allowed?"

Barry sighed impatiently. "For the fourth time, yes! I don't know what strange games you play in Xing, but this is how chess is played here!"

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you said that the knight couldn't do that."

"Are you accusing me of cheating?!"

Falman sighed, while Fu and Lan Fan sat calmly on the couch.

It had been like this for some time. After Ling and his two attendants had shown up, the Colonel had given Falman orders to keep an eye on all of them. A task easier said than done, but at least he wasn't all alone with a crazy serial killer anymore.

Ling had so far been unsuccessful in persuading Barry to share his secret, while Fu and Lan Fan mainly kept their eyes on the armor bound killer.

Falman put a hand on his forehead.

 _I don't know what the Colonel expects me to do. If any of these guys decided to leave, there's not much I could do to stop them. And besides…_

He was jolted from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

Jean called from the other side. "Evening edition!"

A newspaper was slipped under the doorway.

Falman walked toward it. "Oh, it's here. Excellent."

Fu looked at it curiously. "The newspaper?"

Falman bent down to pick it up. "I've been stuck here all day babysitting the four of you. This is the only entertainment I get."

As soon as he caught a glimpse of the front page, his face became alarmed. He rushed to the phone, dropping the newspaper.

"Lieutenant Falman, calling on an outside line. Please connect me to Colonel Mustang. Yes, that's right. My code is…"

Ling looked curiously at Falman. "Is something wrong?"

Barry bent down to look at the newspaper. "Hey, this is that lady I saw at the laboratory."

* * *

Al burst into the room where he and Ed were staying.

"Brother!"

Ed yelled in surprise.

He looked at his brother in annoyance. "Don't scare me like that."

Al held out the newspaper. "Sorry. Read the front page Ed!"

Ed took it. "What is it now?"

As he began to read, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Second Lieutenant Ross prime suspect in Brigadier General Hughes's murder?"

Al shook his head. "I can't believe this."

Ed began to head for the door, gesturing for Al to follow him. "Maybe the Colonel or the Major will know something about this."

Meanwhile, over at the prison where Maria Ross was being held, the guards were dealing with a problem.

"What's going on?"

"We've got two intruders. Come on and give us a hand!"

The two intruders were Barry and Lan Fan. Barry was moving on ahead, and most of guards were firing at him. However, their bullets had no effect on him.

Barry sighed. "Lame, lame, lame. Are you guys even trying? You can do better than that!"

The guards began to panic.

"He's still coming at us!"

"Most of the guns didn't even dent him!"

One of the braver guards rushed forward with a shotgun.

"Hold it, stay back!"

He fired the gun point blank at Barry's head. His helmet flew off, and was deftly caught by Lan Fan. She tossed it back to Barry, and he put it back, giving the guards enough time to clearly see that his armor was empty.

Barry laughed. "Sorry, but it'll take more than that to kill me."

Their nerve broke. Most of the guards ran away, and the few who didn't were knocked unconscious by Barry and Lan Fan.

Barry looked at his knife regretfully. "This would be a lot more fun if I was allowed to cut them up."

Lan Fan looked at him sternly. "The Colonel said no, and master Ling said the same thing. Now let's move."

Before long they came to Maria's cell. She looked up to see who it was, and became noticeably alarmed when she realized it was Barry.

"Well hello there sweetheart. I've been looking for you."

He cut open the door and stepped into her cell.

Maria stepped backwards, looking fearfully up at him. "You're from the fifth laboratory!"

"You haven't forgotten me, how sweet. I remember you too."

He held up a hand. "I think of you every time I look at the hole you put in my right hand. Just like the hole you put in that guy Hughes."

She protested. "No, it wasn't me!"

Barry held up the evening edition. "Oh yeah? According to the newspapers, you're one guilty soldier, girl."

She looked at the front page, her hands shaking in disbelief. "It can't be."

"Oh, but it is. Right now it looks like you'll be facing the firing squad for sure."

"It's not true! They're wrong! If they would just do a proper investigation…"

Barry impaled the newspaper with his knife, startling her.

"Here are your choices. Stay here and be killed for murder, or bust out of this joint with us. Which will it be?"

Maria put her face in her hands. "How is this happening? Isn't there anything else I can do?"

Lan Fan stepped forward. "I'm afraid not. But you can come with us. We'll help you."

Maria was silent for a moment, before abruptly straightening up.

"Fine, let's go. If this is how it has to be I'll escape with you. But you better know a way out of here metal boy."

Barry stepped back. "Ooh, you've got spunk."

Lan Fan gestured for them to follow her. "This way."

Shortly after the breakout, Juliet Douglas received a call.

She listened to it carefully. "Yes. I see. I'll do that right away."

She set the phone down and turned to the officers around her. "Notify every zone in the city. It appears that Maria Ross has broken out with the help of two violent accomplices. They must be caught. If any of them resist, the order is shoot to kill."

Out on the streets, Maria, Barry, and Lan Fan were heading for the warehouse district.

Maria panted. "How much further?"

Barry shook his head. "Just keep moving."

But just as they neared where they were going, they ran into Ed and Al.

The brothers gasped in surprise. "Lieutenant Ross!"

Maria's eyes widened. "Edward! Alphonse! What are you two doing here?"

Al and Barry looked at each other before simultaneously screaming. "Ah! You're that guy!"

Al looked to the side. "And Lan Fan's here too?"

Lan Fan's eyes narrowed. "So, we meet again."

Barry swung his knives at Al, forcing him to retreat.

"Damn it, we don't have time for this! All right, sweetheart, take that back alleyway and run straight for the warehouse district. The cover of darkness should hide you."

Maria started to obey.

Ed shouted. "Wait, hold on, what's going on?"

Maria hesitated, but Barry lost his patience.

"Get going! If the MPs show up, they'll shoot you!"

Maria closed her eyes and began to run down the alleyway.

"Lieutenant Ross!"

Ed and Al tried to follow her, but Barry and Lan Fan prevented them from doing so.

A moment later, a bright burst of flame shone up from the direction Ross had gone, and the buildings shook a little from the impact of the explosion.

Ed's eyes widened. "What was that?"

Barry looked back. "Looks like they got her."

Ed took off after where Maria had gone.

Barry protested. "Hold it, get back here!"

Al attacked Barry, forcing him to retreat.

Lan Fan called to Barry. "We need to go now!"

Barry took the hint, and he and Lan Fan fled.

"Wait!"

Al tried to pursue them, but was concerned for his brother.

A concern that was well founded, as Ed was staring in horror at the sight before him.

A corpse lay on the ground, so badly burned that there was no way to identify who it was supposed to be at a glance. And standing next to the corpse…

Mustang slowly turned around with a cold expression. "Hey there, Fullmetal."

Ed's fists shook with fury. "What happened here? What happened here Colonel? Tell me!"

He rushed forward and grabbed Mustang's jacket. "Why exactly was Hughes murdered? And why would Lieutenant Ross...Why didn't you say anything?!"

Mustang punched Ed away, taking him by surprise.

Mustang looked down at his subordinate. "You threaten a superior officer? You forget yourself Elric."

Ed slowly got to his feet, his face burning with white hot fury. Before he could attack Mustang, though, Al restrained him.

"Brother, don't!"

"I'm going to tear you apart!"

"No, I won't let you!"

"This bastard just killed Ross!"

Al froze. "What? He did?"

Al took in the sight of the corpse, and gasped in horror.

"How could you do that Colonel?"

Mustang stepped away. "Maria Ross was a fugitive. Our orders were shoot to kill. So I did."

Al continued to restrain Ed, but now his hands were shaking with fury as well.

"That's all you have to say?!"

Mustang looked away. "About Hughes's death. I apologize for hiding it. But you do not argue against orders, only carry them out. That's what it means to be a soldier."

A short while later, the MPs arrived at the scene.

Juliet Douglas walked up. "Colonel Mustang. Explain what happened here."

Mustang looked down at the corpse. "The message was sent out that if Lieutenant Ross resisted, we were permitted to shoot to kill. She resisted, so I killed her."

Douglas looked at Mustang carefully. "I understand the Brigadier General was a friend."

Mustang's face softened slightly.

"Yes. He was a good man."

Douglas looked down at the corpse. "Perhaps then, it was your men who helped aid her escape."

"Why would I do that?"

Douglas glanced back at the Colonel. "Because perhaps you wanted to kill her with your own hand, rather than wait for the justice system to decide her fate."

Mustang looked off to the side. "I think such speculation is best avoided."

Ed's face became even more angry as he processed what Mustang was implying.

A few hours later, they gathered at the morgue for the coroner to verify that the corpse was in fact Maria Ross. The group included Mustang, Ed, Al, Armstrong, and Juliet Douglas.

Ed looked at the ground. "It's my fault. I'm the reason Hughes is dead. And now Ross…"

Armstrong shook his head. "Don't be so hard on yourself. His murder wasn't your doing Edward."

The coroner, Dr. Knox, stepped out into the hall.

"Is everyone here then?"

Armstrong nodded.

Knox looked down at his notes. "Her body was almost completely destroyed. But judging from what little dental work remained, I was able to conclude that this was indeed Maria Ross. It's an awful thing you did, turning a beauty like her to a pile of charcoal."

He looked down at Mustang disdainfully. "You must have held quite a real grudge against her, huh? Is the vengeance as sweet as you imagined it?"

He began to walk away, shaking his head in disgust. "The famous hero of the Ishvalan war going this far against a little girl. It makes me sick."

Juliet Douglas's eyes did a quick survey of Mustang, Knox, and the Elric brothers. After a pause, she turned around and left.

Armstrong bowed his head, shaking with sorrow and fury.

"Colonel. Please allow me to apologize for one of my own officer's actions. I never could have imagined that Second Lieutenant Ross would commit such a heinous murder. She was so straightforward and earnest, compassionate, a truly fine officer."

Mustang stood up. "Fatigue seems to be getting the best of you Major. Perhaps you should take some leave. Back east, where I was. It's a nice place. None of the big city noise, and lots of beautiful women."

Mustang walked away.

Ed kicked over a trash can in his anger, while Armstrong's face had become slightly thoughtful.

* * *

Underneath Central, Douglas relayed what happened to Lust and Envy.

Envy smirked. "Well then, all's well that ends well."

Lust frowned. "Are you sure about that? The plan was to get Mustang to behave himself."

Envy grinned. "He took the bait. Now he doesn't have a reason to snoop around anymore. Besides, we did manage to sow some animosity. His subordinates won't trust him much after this."

Douglas's face remained empty of emotion. "Perhaps. However, I was able to obtain a rough sketch of the two intruders who broke into the prison."

She held up the sketch. One of the intruders was a masked, darkly clad warrior who they didn't recognize. But the other one looked like Barry, who they did recognize.

Lust looked at it critically. "Oh, he's still alive then? Is there any direct connection to the Colonel?"

Douglas nodded. "It's a definite possibility. And that could be a problem, depending on what he told the Colonel."

Envy shook his head. "Come on, the odds of him knowing anything that could endanger our operation are slim."

Lust frowned. "We can't rule out the possibility, though. After all, 48 knew more than he should have."

Douglas put the sketch away. "In any case, we need to get 66 back. As long as he's loose, and especially if he's now working for the Colonel, he's a liability."

Envy put a hand on his hip. "But how are we going to find him? He might not be that smart, but he's quite good at hiding, and this sort of thing isn't important enough to get Pride involved."

Lust smirked. "True, but I think I have something that will work. There's a certain specimen being kept at the third laboratory who should be able to do the trick. I'll send Gluttony along as well."

After they dispersed, Douglas headed back to Central command, a slight frown on her face.

 _Something doesn't feel right. Things went a little too smoothly. This isn't over yet._

* * *

The next day, Riza stepped up to Mustang's desk and set down a form.

Mustang looked at it. "What's this?"

She stepped back. "It's a request for leave."

"At a time like this?"

"Is that a no?"

Mustang shook his head. "No, it's fine. Request approved."

Riza bowed stiffly. "Thank you very much, sir."

She walked away, and Mustang let out a small smile.

Later in the evening, he stopped by the house where Maria's parents lived.

Glancing around to make sure no one was around, he lightly knocked on the door.

It was answered by an older man. "Yes, what is…"

He took in the Colonel's appearance and gasped, his eyes sparking with anger.

Mustang extended a hand. "I'm Colonel Mustang. I came to offer my condolences on the loss of your daughter."

Maria's father began to shake with fury. "You've got some nerve, you…"

He stopped speaking as he noticed a note was attached to the glove of the hand being extended.

His eyes darted over it, and he gasped.

Quick as a flash, Mustang snapped his fingers and the note was reduced to a few specks of ash.

Mustang looked carefully at Maria's father. "I trust everything is clear?"

He looked at Mustang in disbelief for a moment, then regained his composure.

He said stiffly. "Yes, I suppose so, Colonel."

"Good."

Mustang turned and walked away. "And once again I would like to apologize for the loss of your daughter."

Maria's father closed the door. He went inside and told his wife what had just happened. After a moment of silence they held onto each other and began to weep.

* * *

Ling looked up from his bowl of rice. "So, how did it go?"

Lan Fan stood up straight. "It went well. Barry was a little too enthusiastic, but we got the job done."

Falman was waving his hands frantically. "I still can't believe you stormed the prison! Are you sure that was the Colonel's orders?"

Barry nodded. "Absolutely. It would have been more fun if I'd been allowed to cut them up, but at least I have this!"

As a reward, Lan Fan had obtained several live fish from a nearby shop, which Barry was now gleefully chopping to pieces.

Fu looked at Barry warily. "Well, he certainly is enthusiastic."

Ling looked at Falman seriously. "Once he tells me what I want to know, we'll clear out of here. I'm sure the Colonel doesn't want us to interfere with your operation anymore than we have."

Falman sighed. "Yeah. Still, it was kind of nice to have the company of someone who isn't a crazy serial killer."

* * *

Ed, Al, and Winry were moping in Ed and Al's room. They had told Winry what had happened, and in combination with Hughes's death, they were feeling quite subdued.

After some time had passed, someone knocked on the door.

Ed answered it. "Who is it. What do you…"

He realized it was the major, who promptly punched Ed, causing him to fly back into the room.

Ed looked up in disbelief. "Major, what the hell did you do that for?"

Armstrong stepped forward. "You listen to me Edward Elric."

He grabbed Ed' right arm. "Hmm, this is no good, no good at all, your automail seems to be broken. Yes this is a serious situation indeed. We'll have to repair it at once. There's no time to waste. Allow me to escort you to Resembol for repairs."

Ed looked confused. "Um, Major? What's up?"

Winry blinked. "What was that?"

Al tilted his head. "You're going back home to Resembol?"

"I have no idea what he's talking about!"

Armstrong stepped in front of Al. "And you, Alphonse Elric, you would stand out too much, so you will remain here in Central."

Al meekly nodded. "Okay."

Armstrong picked Ed up. "Right. We need to head out right away. Come along Edward."

While he was shocked into silence, eventually Ed began to protest at being manhandled.

"Cut it out, Major. Put me down!"

Armstrong shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. These are my orders. From him."

A short time later, an officer relayed a phone call to Mustang.

"Major Armstrong and Edward Elric have gotten aboard the train sir."

Mustang nodded. "Okay."

He smiled. _Finally, everyone's out of the way._

* * *

Author's Note: So, Ross is dead, or is she? Nah, she's not, as you probably already know.

Not much to say about this one. I added the bit where Mustang discretely shares with Maria's parents that she's still alive because I thought it was a nice idea. I don't know, let me know what you think.

Just as a heads up, the next two chapters, while very similar to Brotherhood, will be structured slightly differently, as some things that work in a visual medium like anime don't necessarily work as well in non visual mediums like this.


	23. The Ruins of Xerxes

Armstrong and Ed had arrived in Resembol and were now heading out into the countryside.

Ed looked at the Major suspiciously. "Are you ever going to tell me what's going on? This is starting to feel a little too much like a kidnapping."

Armstrong shook his head. "I haven't been fully informed on the details. My orders were to retrieve you and to rendezvous here."

Ed tilted his head in confusion. "Rendezvous? With who?"

He looked down the road and noticed someone who looked like they were waiting for them.

Breda waved. "I'm glad you made it all right, Major Armstrong. Nice to see you, Fullmetal."

Ed looked surprised. "Lieutenant Breda?"

* * *

The next night, the three of them slipped onto a late train, one that was initially heading back the way they had come, much to Ed's confusion. Armstrong seemed just as confused, and Breda wouldn't tell them anything.

After traveling for a couple of days, they arrived by train in Youswell. But they didn't stop there. Instead, they borrowed several camels and met up with Fu on the edge of town.

As they entered the desert, Ed began to feel the heat and wished he didn't have to wear quite so many layers to avoid being sunburned.

"Colonel never said we'd be crossing the border. Tight-lipped bastard," he muttered.

It was unclear where they were going, but by the end of the afternoon, a series of elaborate ruins came into view.

Fu pointed ahead. "We've almost made it. Look, you can see the ruins ahead."

As they drew close, Ed examined the ancient buildings with interest.

"So, this is Xerxes, huh? Looks just like the fable described it."

Fu turned to him. "Did you say a fable?

Ed nodded. "Yeah, the Eastern Sage. It's a story about the origin of alchemy in Amestris. It claims that the entire kingdom of Xerxes was destroyed in a single night and that the only survivor wandered into Amestris sometime afterwards. He was the one who went on to spread the science of alchemy."

Fu looked thoughtful. "How interesting. We have a similar legend in Xing about a drifter from the west. It's said that his teachings were combined with our ancient techniques to form the alkahestry we practice today."

"That is interesting. Alkahestry is primarily used for medical needs, isn't it?"

"Yes. He guided this process and we greatly revere him. We know him as the Western Sage."

Breda looked around. "So the west in his title is supposed to refer to here?"

Fu nodded. "It is believed so, yes."

The group began to walk into the heart of the ruins.

Ed looked up at the crumbling buildings. "Ling wanted to come by here. Now I know why."

Breda frowned. "But if Xerxes was such an advanced civilization, how were they wiped out in a single night?"

Fu shrugged. "It could very well just be a legend."

Ed noticed a mural off to one side. The symbols were faded, but it looked a lot like a transmutation circle.

 _What is that? I'll have to come back later to look at it more closely._

After a while, Ed began to wonder how far they had to go. "We're going in pretty deep, now, aren't we?"

"Edward."

Ed looked off to the side and he froze, Mustang's words echoing in his mind.

 _Back east, where I was. It's a nice place. None of the big city noise, and lots of beautiful women._

Standing there, alive and well, was Lieutenant Maria Ross.

Ed grinned. "That damn Colonel."

Armstrong rushed forward with tears of joy. "Lieutenant Ross!"

While Maria tried to avoid being hugged by Armstrong, Breda filled Ed in.

"There really wasn't anyplace in Amestris we could safely hide a dead girl, especially one who's still alive."

Ed looked impressed. "So the Colonel knew Lieutenant Ross was innocent all along?"

* * *

A few days earlier, Breda had pointed at the newspaper, whose front article was declaring Ross's guilt. "This seems a little too showy, sir."

Mustang looked at his subordinate. "Is that what you think?"

"Yeah. They make a point of arresting her in public, and now they announce her guilt to the papers before she's even had a trial. Something's not right."

The phone rang and Mustang picked it up. "I'm here. Yeah, I'll take it."

He heard Falman's voice on the other end.

"Colonel, we need to speak to you about General Hughes's murder."

"Hey, Falman, give me the phone for a second."

Mustang looked surprised. _Barry?_

"Yo, Mustang, have you seen today's paper? 'Cause there's an interesting article…"

Mustang hastily cut him off. "Hey, Bunny, you know better than to call me at work! Let me call you right back, just hang on, okay?"

A short while later, he continued the conversation on an outside line.

He began to look interested. "Really? You're sure about this?"

"Oh yeah. The Lieutenant fired a bullet all right, but it was at me, not Hughes. I've still got a hole in my right hand from where it passed right through."

Mustang began tapping his finger against the side of the phone booth. "Well, that changes things. Barry, I've got a proposition that you might like."

He explained what he had in mind and Barry did indeed seem to like it.

"Got ya. I promise not to kill anyone. How about second street in the warehouse district?"

Mustang hung up the phone and wrote some notes on a piece of paper which he immediately handed to Breda.

"I need you to gather everything on this list. On the double, okay?"

Breda looked at the list uncertainly. "60 pounds of pork, carbon, some ammonia…what is this?"

"The ingredients for a well-cooked corpse."

Breda's eyes widened. "Human transmutation?"

Mustang shook his head impatiently. "Of course not. I'm just going to whip up something that looks like a human corpse."

"But wait, what about when they do an autopsy?

"Trust me, it'll be too charred for them to ID it."

"That won't stop them from checking the dental records."

"I've got it under control."

Breda looked at Mustang seriously. "Think you can pull it off?"

Mustang's expression darkened. "I'm not claiming to be an expert on human anatomy. But I've got plenty experience burning corpses. Let's go."

Later that night, he was waiting for Maria when she ran down the alleyway. She stopped in surprise when she saw him.

He looked carefully at her. "You're Maria Ross, correct?"

Unsure of what to say, she nodded.

Mustang opened a nearby dumpster and brought out a sack of meat that had been sculpted to look like a human.

"It's a dummy. From this point on, you're dead."

Mustang snapped his fingers and fire ravaged the dummy.

Maria stared uncertainly at the now charred dummy, dazed by the sudden turn of events.

"Snap out of it." Mustang grabbed her and threw her into the dumpster where he'd been keeping the dummy.

She groaned in pain, but was greeted by Jean, who helped her up and brought her through the hole in the wall into the warehouse next door.

Just as they were about to leave, they heard Ed's voice.

"What happened here, Colonel? Tell me!"

Jean looked up in surprise. "What? Is that the Fullmetal kid? Oh man, we didn't plan on this one."

Maria looked worried. "Edward's here?"

Jean shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm sure the Colonel will come up with something. Come on."

She nodded. "Right."

* * *

Fu added, "In addition, the young Lord agreed to help in exchange for certain information from Barry. He ordered Lan Fan to help Barry with the prison breakout, and I've been given orders to help escort Madam Ross to the east for refuge."

Breda concluded. "So, we all agreed to rendezvous here in one big effort to aid the Lieutenant's escape."

Armstrong looked impressed. "I see."

Ed smirked. "You've got to be joking. I can't believe the Colonel was able to pull one over on us like this."

Breda smiled. "He knew it'd be easier to convince you if you actually saw Lieutenant Ross."

Ed held up his hands. "Okay, I'll admit it. He actually knew what he was doing this time."

"He mentioned something else. He said he didn't want to take a chance on some hot-tempered kid endangering the operation, so he sent you out here."

Ed fumed. "Hot-tempered kid?!"

Armstrong turned to Breda. "You said 'operation'. Is there a phase beyond liberating Ross?"

Breda nodded. "Indeed. He's got a plan to reel in the puppeteer. The one that's behind the conspiracy."

"No one calls me a…wait, what did you say?"

"You remember Barry from the fifth lab, right? He went on one hell of a rampage. They're bound to send someone to reclaim him."

Most of them seemed satisfied, but Maria looked slightly down.

She sighed. "I've got nothing to do with this. And yet here I am stuck in the middle of it, and framed by homunculi."

Breda tried to comfort her. "We've collected a fair amount of intelligence, and once we know how it all fits together, we'll have Hughes's killer."

Armstrong nodded. "I promise you this, Lieutenant: we will absolve you of this crime."

Ed froze. "The homunculi."

Breda turned to him. "What is it, Ed?"

"Well, I'd meant to share this information sooner, but after learning about Hughes's death…"

Armstrong shook his head. "It's all right. We understand."

Breda leaned forward. "What information was this?"

Ed took a breath. "Al and I encountered another homunculus in Dublith."

Maria's eyes widened. "Another one?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. He said his name was Greed. And…I learned some good news and bad news from him."

Breda frowned. "Good news and bad news?"

"The good news is that it looks like not all of the homunculi are necessarily working together. Greed told me that he didn't get along with the others, and that he actually interfered with their plans."

Armstrong considered this. "That does sound promising. So what's the bad news?"

Ed looked at the ground. "I didn't think about it at the time, but I remember him saying that he was nearly 400 years old."

Armstrong, Breda, Maria, and Fu froze in shock.

"400 years?" Fu exclaimed.

Maria's eyes widened in fear. "They've been around for that long?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. And there's no guarantee that he's even the oldest one."

Maria tilted her head. "I remember Hughes saying that in order for homunculi to exist, there had to be a powerful alchemist out there who created them."

"Right. And from the fact that Greed referred to the other homunculi as his siblings, it's a safe assumption that most if not all of the homunculi were made by the same person."

Armstrong put a hand to his chin. "If the homunculi are still around after all this time, could the person who made them still be alive?"

Ed frowned. "I certainly hope not, but it's a definite possibility. The question is, who are they, and how did they create the homunculi?"

Fu stroked his mustache. "An even more puzzling question is why they would create them."

Breda shook his head. "Well, that's something we'll have to worry about later. For now, we need to see Ross off."

They gathered at the far end of the ruins to say their goodbyes. Armstrong, Breda, and Ed would head back, while Fu would escort Maria across the desert.

Maria looked at them all seriously. "Major Armstrong? Lieutenant Breda? Please deliver a message to the Colonel. I need him to know how grateful I am for what he's done. If there's any way I can help him, tell him to send for me. I owe him a great debt, and I am willing to put my life on the line to repay it."

Armstrong and Breda saluted her. "Right."

Maria shook Ed's hand. "Goodbye, Edward. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Ed smiled sadly. "I still owe you. For slapping me, that is."

Maria chuckled. "You can get me next time."

Ed nodded. "All right. Next time, then."

As they began to trek across the desert, Fu glanced back. "You're blessed to have such good allies."

Maria turned to him. "Mr. Fu? Tell me, what's Xing like?"

Fu bowed his head. "It's a country steeped in a rich culture, and the people are hardworking and honest. It may not be your native land, but I'm sure you'll feel at home."

"So I can expect to find a paradise on the other side of this desert?" A few tears began to leak out of Maria's eyes.

Fu nodded. "Yes. Although, I can assure you the trek across this desert is severe. You'll need to be careful. I recommend preserving your fluids from this point on."

* * *

Later, Ed went off by himself to inspect the transmutation circle he'd seen earlier. He peered at it carefully.

 _It looks almost identical to the one from the fifth laboratory, the one that was used to make philosopher's stones._

Ed frowned. _The legends say that the kingdom of Xerxes was wiped out because of the philosopher's stone, and while this doesn't prove it, it does add credibility to that story. But that still doesn't explain how an entire civilization could vanish in a single night._

He stepped back. _Greed said he was almost 400 years old, so whoever created the homunculi must have done it at least 400 years ago. I wonder…_

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw a figure approaching him from his peripheral vision. He turned around and tackled his would-be attacker, pinning them to the ground.

"What do you want? I don't have any money, so…" He froze as he took in the person's appearance. "You're an Ishvalan!"

More Ishvalans emerged from the ruins and walked toward Ed.

One of them glared at him. "Why are you here, Amestrian? We ought to beat you senseless."

"That's enough of your shameful behavior."

They all turned around to see an elderly woman looking at them sternly.

She shook her head. "Look at you fools. Are you all trying to dishonor the name of Ishvala?"

A boy standing next to her looked at Ed. "Look, he won't try to attack you again. Just let him go now, okay?"

Ed complied, and looked at the old woman and the boy curiously.

"You stood up for me. I don't get it. I'd always heard you guys hated Amestrians."

The old woman bowed her head. "Despite the atrocities your country has committed, I know not all Amestrians are bad."

The boy nodded. "We were both injured during the civil war, but then we were saved by these two Amestrian doctors. To be honest, I do hate you, but the two of them saved me, and you deserve the same treatment."

Ed's eyes flashed with recognition. "Wait a minute; you're not talking about the Rockbells, are you?"

The boy looked surprised. "Are you saying you were a friend of theirs?"

"Uh, yeah."

The boy smiled. "They saved the lives of countless Ishvalans, all throughout the course of the entire war."

"No kidding. They were like an aunt and uncle to me."

The old woman closed her eyes. "They refused to abandon their post. It didn't matter how much the fighting escalated."

Ed looked at the ground. "How did…how did they die?"

The old woman bowed her head in sorrow. "They were both killed. Murdered in cold blood. And it was by the hand of an Ishvalan they'd saved."

Ed froze in shock. "But that's so…"

"I'm so sorry. There was nothing we could do to stop him."

Ed began to look angry. "Tell me who did it!"

"His face was wrapped in bandages, but he was an Ishvalan monk and his right arm was tattooed."

Ed clenched his fists.

 _Scar…was it you? Were you the one responsible?_

The old woman sighed. "If you should have the chance, will you deliver a message to the resting place of the Rockbells for us? Give them our thanks, and our apologies."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter's kind of short, but the next one will be very not short, so hopefully that will make up for it.

For those wondering why I had them take a train to Youswell, just look at a map of Amestris, and then explain to me how in the world they got from Resembol to the ruins of Xerxes so quickly in Brotherhood.

Next week, someone dies.


	24. Death of the Undying

Al and Winry were sitting in Winry's room, uncertain of what to do.

Al shifted. "This is weird. Brother should have arrived in Resembol by now, so why hasn't he called?"

Winry frowned. "Not to mention that he's got me here to do his repairs."

"And this stuff with Lieutenant Ross. I have no idea what's going on."

Ling smiled. "Good thing I can explain it all."

Winry shrieked and Al jumped at Ling's unexpected appearance in the room.

Winry looked at him uncertainly. "Uh, when did you get here?"

Al sounded agitated. "And how'd you even get in?"

Ling pointed behind him. "The window."

He held up a hand. "First, there's no need for you to worry about Ed's well-being. I'm sure he's just fine."

He then explained what had actually happened.

Al calmed down. "So Lieutenant Ross is innocent!"

Winry tilted her head. "But why take Ed? The Colonel was just trying to keep him out of his hair, wasn't he?"

Ling nodded. "You got it. Also, I struck up a deal with Barry to help him with the jailbreak in exchange for the secret to his immortality. But unfortunately, he said he didn't really know how it had been done. He said that you would know, however, so here I am. You're supposed to tell me your secret."

Ling looked thoughtful. "Barry also told me the Colonel's got a plan to smoke out some military guys he's been after. The ones from the fifth something or other."

Al bowed his head. "The fifth laboratory."

He stood up.

Winry looked at him uncertainly. "Al…?"

"I gotta find them. This could lead us straight to the person who killed Lieutenant Hughes."

Ling protested. "Hey, not so fast! Tell me your secret first!"

"I'll tell you when I get back, okay?"

"Oh come on, that's so unfair!"

Al turned to Winry. "I'll be back soon."

Winry looked worried. "Okay. Just be careful."

"I will. I promise."

* * *

Mustang was chatting on the phone. To the casual observer, it looked like he was slacking off, but in truth, he was running a covert operation.

"Well, how about I swing by the shop? Sometime tomorrow? And if you ask me nicely, I'll bring a gift."

Riza replied. "Huh? I'm sorry, hold on, Roy. Hey Kate, we have a customer. Could you please let Jacqueline know?"

Kain relayed the information. "Jacqueline, we have a customer."

Inside the apartment, Falman was pacing nervously. He knew that something was about to happen, but as he was outside of the loop, he wasn't sure what.

He paused when he heard a thump on the roof. A moment later, a large man burst through the window, snarling like a feral animal.

Barry immediately leaped forward, trying to subdue the intruder. A minute later, Jean came in as well to help. However, despite their best efforts, they weren't able to stop the man, and he scampered off to a higher floor.

Jean scowled. "Take it outside."

Barry nodded. "Uh, yeah."

Falman frowned. "But isn't there a good chance the enemy is waiting outside?"

Jean shook his head. "We'll be safer there."

When they got outside, the feral man was indeed waiting for them. But as he tried to rush forward to attack, a bullet pierced his hand, causing him to retreat howling in pain.

Jean smirked. "Told you it was safer. We've got the hawk's eyes watching over us out here."

He pointed his gun at the beast man.

"All right, don't even think of moving. I've got a few questions for you."

He paused. "Wait a minute, I don't think he knows what I'm saying."

Barry peered carefully at the man.

"No way. I thought this guy looked familiar. That's my old human body!"

Jean looked at him in shock. "What? Are you sure?"

"Those bastards must have experimented on it and given it the mind of a feral animal, and it came to find me because it wants its soul back."

Barry chuckled. "Talk about memories. I haven't even seen this guy since the day my soul got yanked out of him."

He brandished his knife. "You know how amazing this is? I mean, how often does a guy get the chance to chop up his own body?"

Falman frowned at him. "I'm pretty sure that would kill him, and we were told not to do that."

Barry shook his head impatiently. "Well this changes things, dammit! I'm getting chills up and down my soul. I've got to get my knives into him!"

Jean scowled at the serial killer. "Back off, Barry. I thought you were supposed to have the urge to return to your body, not chop it up into pieces."

Barry snorted. "Are you kidding? That body is way past its expiration date."

Falman held his nose as he noticed the flies coming off of Barry's body. "Oh man, that's what stinks?"

Barry twitched in agitation. "This is just cruel, I have to do it! It's my body, so it's up to me!"

Jean glared at him. "Damn it, I said no!"

Riza was watching things unfold from her nest in a nearby tower.

Mustang was still talking. "What's wrong?"

Riza shook her head. "Just a squabble. One of the customers is mouthing off."

She heard movement behind her.

"Oh no. I'm going to have to call you right back. I've got a customer of my own to deal with."

She turned around and fired a shot into Gluttony's head, causing him to fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

Riza reloaded, and was about to return to her position by the window when Gluttony abruptly stood back up, the hole in his head healing itself. He grinned at his prey, while Riza looked up at him in fear.

As he heard more and more gunshots over the phone, Mustang began to panic.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Hey! What's going on?!"

He received no response, and his mind jumped to Hughes.

 _No, not again!_

Riza struggled to breathe as Gluttony held her up, his fingers wrapped around her throat. She kept pulling the trigger even after she had run out of bullets, but it made no difference. All of the headshots Gluttony had taken were already healing.

The homunculus grinned. "Are you all done now? Then it's time to eat you!"

He opened his mouth and Riza saw that he had a tattoo on his tongue. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the end.

Fortunately, she got an unlikely rescuer. Black Hayate leaped into the air and bit Gluttony on the ear. Startled, Gluttony dropped Riza and circled around to get the dog off of him.

"Stop it! That tickles!"

Riza looked at Gluttony incredulously as she tried to get air back into her lungs. She'd been bitten by dogs before, though not by Black Hayate, and they did not tickle.

Fuery ran into the room and tossed a gun to Riza.

"Catch!"

Riza deftly caught it and the two of them emptied their clips into Gluttony. It would have been enough to make him fall out the window had not his enormous girth prevented him from fitting.

Fuery looked stunned when he realized that the bullets were having no effect.

Gluttony lumbered forward. "Bullets gone? Goody goody, I get to have dinner and dessert!"

But before he could grab Riza or Fuery, his body became engulfed in flames and he was blasted out of the tower and sent falling down in a mess of debris and fire.

Mustang breathed heavily. "I barely made it."

Fuery sighed in relief.

Riza looked at her superior in annoyance. "Colonel."

He looked at her uncertainly.

"Why the hell did you leave your post?! No matter what happened to us, you could still have kept your involvement a secret! That was the whole idea, right? But you just come waltzing in here plain as day. Are you a complete idiot?!"

Mustang shook his head. "Yeah, fine, fine, that's it, I'm an idiot. Happy?"

Fuery chuckled at their banter, while looking out the window in concern. "Who the heck was that fat guy?"

His eyes widened as he noticed Barry's body bolting away. "Colonel, the target's on the move!"

Mustang pointed at Fuery. "Strike the camp, sergeant. Don't leave a single trace!"

Riza pointed at Black Hayate. "And you stay right by the sergeant's side, Hayate."

Fuery saluted, while Black Hayate gave an affirmative bark.

As they descended down the stairs, Riza looked at Mustang. "Colonel?"

"What is it?"

Riza's face softened. "Thanks for saving us back there."

Mustang shrugged. "Thank me later. Let's just stay focused on the mission for now."

"Sir."

When they reached the street, Mustang headed for the car he'd come in. He gestured for Havoc to follow. "Quick, get in."

Havoc nodded. "Yes sir."

It was at that moment that Al caught up with them. They all looked at him in surprise.

He looked at them carefully. "Are you trying to go after Mr. Hughes's murderer?"

Mustang paused a moment before answering. "Yes. You in?"

Al nodded. "Yeah."

As soon as Al climbed into the car, they took off after Barry's body. Before long, they caught up to it, with Barry in hot pursuit.

Mustang pulled up next to Barry. "Don't let him get away."

Barry kept his eyes focused on his prey. "He ain't going nowhere. My soul won't be able to rest until I've eviscerated that meatbag!"

Riza glanced at Mustang. "Do you think we can expect another appearance from that blubber beast back there?"

Mustang shook his head. "I doubt it. I scorched him off the ledge."

Riza smiled wryly. "Yeah, and I shot him in the head, but he didn't really seem to mind."

Al jerked his head. "He didn't have an ouroboros tattoo, did he?"

Riza looked at Al in surprise. "Actually, yeah, he did, on his tongue."

Al looked at her. "In that case, you were probably dealing with a homunculus."

Al's statement surprised the three other occupants of the car, including Mustang, causing him to swerve on the road.

Barry looked at the car frantically. "Watch it, Mustang!"

Mustang gripped the wheel tightly. "Hold on a damn second. Are you talking about an artificially created human? That's just not possible."

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first. But they're real all right. Brother met two of them at the fifth lab, Lust and Envy."

Riza's eyes widened. "Wait, Barry told us about those two. Are you serious? They're both homunculi?"

Al nodded. "Yeah, and me and Brother found another homunculus in Dublith called Greed. I don't know if this is true for all of them, but some of them have amazing healing powers. I saw Greed get his head cut off, but he was perfectly fine a minute later. I know how crazy that sounds, but…"

Riza finished reloading her gun and put it back in its holster. "After what I just saw, I have to believe you. I shot him countless times in the head, but all of his wounds rapidly healed like it was nothing."

Mustang frowned. "Hold on. I blasted Fat Boy with enough firepower to kill someone several times over. Are you telling me he's still alive?"

"Probably."

Mustang scowled. "Tch. Wonderful. Just a never-ending parade of freaks lately, huh?"

After a while, Barry's body managed to get ahead of them, but they were still able to track where it had gone.

Barry looked carefully at the government building. "My body ran in there. Seems to think it can hide from me."

Mustang looked intrigued. "The third laboratory huh? So this ties them directly to the military."

He turned toward the others. "That's all we need for now. We're pulling back."

Barry ran off. "Well, you have fun with that."

Havoc barked. "Get back here!"

He grimaced. "That psycho stormed the building."

Mustang grinned. "Yep, it's our lucky day."

Inside, Barry was causing panic among the employees who were still there. He swiped his knife at anyone who got in his way and people quickly gave him a wide berth.

"Out of my way! I don't want any of your foreign skin and bones! I got me a special reunion to get to."

A moment later, Mustang entered with Riza, Havoc, and Al right behind him. He walked with authority. "All personnel must evacuate immediately!"

One of the officers came up to him in confusion. "Um, Colonel?"

"Stay back. The man who broke in is a deranged murderer. My men will handle his capture. Order your guards to seal off the exits!"

The officer nodded. "Yes sir."

They descended down to the basement and paused as the hallway branched off in two different directions.

Havoc frowned. "How are we going to find him?"

Mustang looked down both hallways. "We're going to have to split up."

Riza nodded. "Yes sir."

Riza and Al went one way, while Mustang and Havoc went the other.

Before long, they came to an old abandoned room.

Mustang looked around. "It doesn't look like anyone's used this part of the lab in a while."

Havoc glanced at the instruments on the table. "I guess not. What is this stuff?"

Mustang grimaced. "I have no idea. But whatever they did here, it was painful for someone."

"Well now, I am just shocked."

Mustang and Havoc pointed their guns in the direction the female voice had come from.

The speaker slowly walked forward.

"It's bad enough you stood me up on our date, and now you point a gun at me?"

Lust stepped into the dimly lit room and Havoc's eyes widened in shock.

"You've got some nerve, don't you?"

Havoc unconsciously lowered his weapon in surprise. "Solaris? What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Mustang kept his weapon focused on her. "Hey, Havoc. Your girl's got the tattoo."

Havoc noticed the ouroboros tattoo just above her breasts. "Yeah. First I've seen of it, sir."

Lust smiled grimly. "I never thought I'd run into you down here, Jean. You're such a handful sometimes."

Mustang sighed. "Well, I can see how she tricked you so easily. You've always been a sucker for big boobs."

Havoc bowed his head in shame as he clenched his fist. "I can't help it! I love 'em!"

Mustang looked at his subordinate sharply. "Did you tell this woman anything?"

Havoc stood up straight. "No, I never said a single thing about work, sir!"

Lust frowned.

Mustang looked at her carefully. "Tell me, do you know who Maes Hughes is?"

Lust tilted her head. "Oh yes, he was quite the intelligent man. It must have felt good to bring his killer to justice with your own hand."

Mustang glared at her. "Drop the act. I know Maria Ross didn't do it."

Lust's eyes widened in surprise before slowly closing. "I see. So you saw through our ruse. What is it with you people being too smart for your own good?"

She opened her eyes and looked back at Mustang. "If you're wondering, no, it wasn't me who did it. Although, I wouldn't have minded the pleas—"

Mustang fired a bullet into her leg, causing her to flinch in pain.

"On your knees!" he barked. "I want to know everything!"

Lust smirked, and the wound immediately began to heal. "Sorry to say, but it'll take more than you're capable of to make me get on my—"

Mustang fired several more shots into her chest and head, but she remained standing.

She chuckled. "How merciless. Did you pick that up in Ishval? Huh?"

Havoc's eyes widened in astonishment. "You're a homunculus!"

"Indeed, how very astute of you, Jean. But I doubt you've seen this one."

She extended her fingers and ripped open her chest, revealing a large red stone inside of her.

"Take a good look, boys. It's a philosopher's stone."

Mustang gasped.

"I was created with this stone at my core. It's not just a legend, it's my heart."

Mustang pointed his weapon at the stone. "You're a monster!"

Lust frowned. "That was uncalled for. I do have feelings. Apart from my ultimate spear and my advanced healing abilities, I was made nearly identical to you."

She looked at Havoc. "I am human."

Havoc's face flashed with conflicting emotions.

Mustang took a step back. "I've got a funny feeling that the only reason you're telling us any of this is because you don't plan on letting us live."

Lust smiled pityingly. "Yes. It's such a shame."

She slashed forward, destroying Mustang's gun and cutting his hand. He grunted in pain and tried to put on his signature gloves. But before he could, Lust slashed the pipe above them, drenching the three of them with water.

She smirked. "Oh no, did I get your ignition glove all wet? Silly me."

Mustang and Havoc retreated the way they had come, using the hall as temporary cover.

Havoc looked at his boss in alarm. "What are we going to do? She'll shred us with her freaky fingers!"

Mustang smiled. "No, she made a big mistake. She flooded the room with water. A simple transmutation and we've got hydrogen gas."

Mustang put on his glove and Havoc whipped out his lighter. Mustang completed the transmutation, and Havoc tossed the small flame into the room, incinerating everything inside.

They went back into the room cautiously, relaxing slightly when they saw that Lust was gone. Havoc picked up the now useless lighter.

"Aw, crap. This was a gift from Rebecca."

He turned to Mustang. "Hey Colonel, you mind giving me a light? Oh right, you're all wet."

Mustang glared at him. "Yeah, well, those things will kill you, you know that?!"

He looked around the room. "She's dust. I definitely cremated her."

"How do you know for sure?"

Mustang grimaced. "The stench. I'm pretty familiar with that stink by now."

"You mean from that time you spent in Ishval?"

"For all we know, she could still regenerate. So stay alert."

Havoc nodded. "Yes sir."

Barely had the words come out of his mouth when two spears shot out of the debris and impaled his lower back. Havoc gasped in pain and collapsed to the ground as Lust stood up, her body rapidly regenerating.

Mustang yelled. "Havoc!"

He rushed to his subordinate's side. "Havoc, stay with me!"

Lust stepped forward. "I'm sorry to say it, but I'm afraid he's a dead man."

Mustang glared at her. "No he's not."

He picked up Havoc's shotgun. "Not yet!"

He fired it, ripping open her chest and once again exposing the philosopher's stone.

Lust grunted with pain as she hit the floor, but immediately stood back up. "Give up! There's nothing you can do that will kill me."

Mustang pinned her down and reached forward. "Then you won't mind if I borrow this!"

He ripped the philosopher's stone out of her chest, causing her eyes to widen in agony.

Mustang walked away from Lust as her body disintegrated.

"I need it to save Havoc."

He kneeled down. "I don't know that much about medicinal alchemy, but this should amplify my abilities."

He pressed his hand onto the wound on Havoc's back and it began to heal, red alchemical light dancing around the injury.

Mustang looked relieved. "There that looks—"

But the philosopher's stone suddenly got a lot heavier. He glanced at it, and was surprised to find himself looking at Lust's half-formed body.

"It seems like you should buy a girl dinner first before you stick your hand in her chest."

Realizing he was in trouble, he tried to back away, but Lust stabbed him in the chest before he could.

She smirked. "I told you, the stone's my core."

She withdrew her fingers and let Mustang collapse to the ground. She pulled off his glove and shredded it.

"I really hate to do this. You were a prime candidate for sacrifice and all, but you forced me to kill you."

Mustang struggled to breath, blood seeping out of the wound. "Damn you."

Lust glanced at Havoc, then at Mustang. "Oh well, at least we still have Dr. Marcoh. Tell you what, if Jean's still alive when I get back, I'll let him live, provided he promises to behave himself. Somehow, I think that'll be no problem with you gone."

She turned to leave. "Give my regards to General Hughes."

Mustang's eyes widened and his fist tightened.

Elsewhere, Riza and Al had made their way to a large room with an enormous gateway at the back of the room. In front of the gateway was Barry, standing over his now chopped up body.

Barry looked at them. "Sorry, but you got here too late. It was fun, but there wasn't much left for me to do."

He looked back down at his body. "My body was already dying. I guess a body can't hold up when the soul's been removed."

Al gasped. _If a body can't survive without its soul, then wouldn't the same be true for a disembodied soul bound to a suit of armor? If that's right, there's no guarantee I'll be able to stay in this form long enough to get our old bodies back. Brother…_

Lust entered the room with a frown.

Barry chuckled. "I was wondering when you were going to show up, Lusty."

"Number 66. Care to explain why you're helping the Colonel?"

Barry held up his knife. "I thought it'd be fun to switch things up! Besides, I've wanted to chop you up since I met you!"

Lust sighed. "You're such a handful, 66. And I'm sorry to see you here, armor boy. You just had to tag along. Talk about a setback."

She looked at the three of them in annoyance. "It's bad enough to lose a potential candidate, but now you're forcing me to kill an actual candidate."

Riza pointed her gun at Lust while Al looked confused.

"Candidate? Candidate for what?"

Lust smiled darkly. "The ultimate purpose."

Barry rushed forward. "That's enough of the chitchat, Lust. All I want to hear from you is screaming!"

But just before he could reach her, she swiped forward, destroying Barry's blood seal and reducing the armor to a pile of scrap metal. The pieces fell to the ground with a series of clanks and thuds, now utterly lifeless.

Lust shook her head. "I do hate overconfident men."

She turned back to Riza and Al. "Now then, where were we? I think I was about to send the Lieutenant to join her superior."

Lust began to slowly walk forward while Riza's eyes widened as she realized what Lust was implying.

"Wait a minute. So when you said you'd already had to kill someone…"

Her hands began to shake. "It can't be…you didn't!"

Lust grinned.

Riza's eyes widened in rage. "YOU BITCH!"

She screamed and began to fire shot after shot into Lust, emptying every last round she had into the homunculus, refusing to accept that Mustang was dead, and that she would soon follow.

But her actions did no good. While Lust had been temporarily halted in her tracks by the gunshots, the wounds all began to heal almost immediately, and after a moment Lust stood up straight.

"Are you done?"

Tears began to stream down Riza's face and she collapsed to the ground in defeat, realizing there was nothing she could do to defeat the monster in front of her. She looked down at the ground, sobbing.

Lust manually pulled out several of the bullets with her fingers and let them fall to the ground, red alchemical energy healing the last of her injuries.

She looked at Riza with pity. "Such a sad and weak creature. Another typical human."

Al stepped in front of Riza, looking defiantly at Lust.

"Stand up, Lieutenant. You need to get out of here."

Lust smirked. "Do you want me to kill you first?"

Al clapped his hands together and created a spear from the stone floor.

Lust's eyes widened slightly. "Oh my, a transmutation without a circle. That's quite impressive."

She swiped forward and destroyed the spear, and then extended her fingers, impaling part of Al's chest.

"Such a shame. You are a perfect candidate."

She swiped her other fingers toward Riza, but Al blocked them with his left arm.

Riza's voice shook. "Listen, Alphonse. Leave me and save yourself!"

"No."

"Run!"

"I won't!"

"Go!"

"I won't leave you!"

Riza was startled by how anxious and serious Al sounded.

"I'm sick of watching people die, and I can't just sit back and take it anymore! I won't let anyone else get killed, not when I can protect them!"

Lust swung her fingers up, destroying part of Al's armor, but he remained standing, glaring at her defiantly.

"Well spoken. I couldn't agree more."

Lust turned around in surprise, Riza's eyes widened when she realized who was speaking, and Al hastily clapped his hands and raised a wall between him and Lust. He then shielded Riza with his body.

Lust was taken aback, but before she could react, her body was engulfed in flames that scorched a large part of the room, causing her to fall to the ground as every part of her body was destroyed and rebuilt in a matter of seconds.

"Looks like I can get you on your knees after all."

She looked back at Mustang, her body shaking, still not quite able to believe what she was seeing. She quickly took in several details.

 _He's using the flint for ignition, and he carved a transmutation circle into his hand._

But before she could move, Mustang scorched her again.

Writhing in agony, she yelled. "You should have bled to death by now!"

Mustang clutched his chest. "I seared the wound closed. I came close to passing out from the pain."

He scorched her again, Al doing his best to shield Riza from the ferocity of Mustang's attacks as Lust shrieked in agony.

Mustang glared at Lust. "You told me I couldn't kill you, but I'd like to try and prove you wrong! So let's see, how many times is it gonna to take?"

After that, he scorched her over and over and over. Each blast was enough to kill a normal human several dozen times over, yet Lust still held on.

But her energy was being rapidly depleted, and she knew that if she didn't do something, it would be over for her. In a last ditch effort to save herself, she lunged at Mustang, extending her fingers to stab him in the head.

But before she could kill him, he blasted her one last time, draining the last amounts of energy from her philosopher's stone.

Lust and Mustang stared at each other, their faces almost calm. After a few seconds, Lust's body began to disintegrate.

"You killed me. I hate losing, but there are worse ways to die than at the hands of a man like you."

She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes melancholy. "I suppose I got my wish in the end. Even if it wasn't in the way I was expecting…"

Her body disintegrated, and a small object fell out of where her chest had been. Mustang realized it was a spider that resembled a black widow. The legs looked similar to Lust's spearlike fingers, and the body consisted of the philosopher's stone.

 _That must be her real form._

The spider hit the ground, and it along with the philosopher's stone disintegrated. The battle was over.

The danger gone, Mustang collapsed to the ground.

Riza and Al rushed out from behind the wall.

"Colonel!"

Mustang looked up at her. "Are you all right?"

Riza shook her head, tears still in her eyes. "Forget about me, we need to get you some help!"

Mustang turned to Al with a smile. "Thanks, Alphonse. Thank you for looking after my subordinate."

"Yeah, sure. We need to get you a doctor!"

"Oh yeah, hurry. And call a doctor for Havoc. Please."

Just outside the room, Bradley watched the three of them, his sword in his hand. But he appeared to change his mind, sheathed his sword, and walked away.

* * *

Winry sat on the steps outside the hotel, looking worried.

"He's all right. He's all right."

After some time passed, Al returned.

He chuckled nervously. "Uh, hey. I'm home now."

Winry looked like she was holding back tears as she took in his beaten up appearance, before trying to hide her worry with anger.

"Moron! Welcome back!"

Al stepped back. "Okay, thanks?"

All at once, they began to laugh, relieved that Al had made it back alive.

* * *

Author's Note: And so our heroes score their first major victory against the homunculi.

Lust's death is by far my favorite scene with Mustang in the entire show. It's just so perfectly timed and epic. I hope my attempts to add a little more depth to her character were successful, as she gets axed off pretty early.

I added the bit where Lust's true form makes a brief appearance before she dies because I always thought it was weird that some of the homunculi had true forms while the others seemingly didn't.

For next time, I will not be introducing Hohenheim just yet, and Ed and Al won't come to terms with their attempt to bring back their mother just yet either, for reasons that will be explained in the somewhat near future. Instead, we'll be going straight to when Ed and Al decide to play a risky game of fishing with Scar.

Edit: Made a few minor changes. I also realize now that I didn't have Lust do much of anything that was really lustful, even though I said she would. Ah well, I guess you all can just imagine what she was doing behind the scenes when she had free time. Not fleshing that out, while I'm fine with mentioning sex or sexual activities, I don't do lemons. Well, unless someone payed me a decent amount to do one. But that's not too likely to happen. Okay, I'm rambling now, I should probably stop.


	25. Advance of the Fool

After their adventure at Xerxes, Edward and Armstrong made their back to Resembol, sneaking aboard trains with the help of Breda so that their absence would not be noticed and they could claim they were in Resembol the whole time.

Ed didn't plan on staying long, however, as he wanted to get back to Al as soon as possible.

Before that, however, he and Pinako visited the graves of Winry's parents, where he shared what he had learned from the Ishvalans.

Pinako looked at the graves with a sad smile. "I'm glad to know that my son and his wife were able to help people right up to the very end."

She looked at Ed. "Have you found a way to get your bodies back?"

Ed shook his head. "No. But we will. I'm sure of it."

Pinako took out her pipe. "Well, make sure you take care of yourself, Ed."

* * *

Over in Central, Ling looked at Al with interest.

"Woah, you don't sleep or eat? You don't even run out of breath?"

Al nodded. "Uh-huh. I just have to make sure the seal doesn't get harmed."

Ling smiled widely. "That's so cool! So you really are immortal then, huh?"

Al shook his head. "No, I'm not. This body, it's like a time bomb."

Winry looked at Al with a worried expression.

"Barry mentioned something, and it made me realize that any object is incompatible with a foreign soul. Pairing them together, the body will eventually reject it. It could happen tomorrow, or ten years from now, but it's inevitable that it will."

Winry began to look alarmed. "Oh, no. Al, we've got to get you back in your regular body!"

Ling tilted his head. "Well, hold on. If it's about to give out on you, couldn't you just transfer your soul into some other object? 'Cause if that's the case, well for the time being you're impervious to pain and you don't have to eat. That sounds like a great deal to me!"

Winry stood up and glared at the Xingese prince. "No, it isn't! You don't know what you're talking about!"

She stalked off and went back to her room.

After a few minutes had passed, Al came to find her.

Al chuckled. "You know, you and brother always got to be the first to explode. I never get the chance to be the one to get mad."

Winry looked up at Al sadly. "It's just, well…just tell me you're going to get your body back, okay?" She began to cry into the pillow she was clutching. Al remained silent, unsure of what to say.

* * *

Mustang and Havoc were in a hospital room, recovering from their injuries from the previous night's misadventure, with Riza looking after them.

Mustang looked sternly at Riza. "You're an idiot! It's bad enough you believed her, but then you gave up?"

Riza looked at the ground. "Please, forgive me, Colonel."

"You've got to stay strong. And don't you ever give up on living. I need to know you can keep your cool no matter what happens."

Riza nodded. "Sir."

Mustang leaned back. "I'm going to continue to rely on you to watch my back. Don't let me down."

Jean smirked slightly. "You ought to think about taking your own advice, Colonel, since you were the one who abandoned his post."

Mustang glared at him. "Hey, shut up, Havoc!"

He winced as pain flared up in his chest by the sudden movement, and looked around the room. "And what the hell, why are we even in the same room? At my rank, I should have my own room, with a hot nurse."

Riza stepped forward. "Try to understand, sir, it's easier to guard the two of you in the same place."

Mustang looked at the ground with a serious expression. "Which reminds me: why haven't they tried to kill us yet?"

* * *

Beneath Central, Envy was glaring at Bradley's back.

"What's wrong with you?! How could you let that bastard go after what he did?! You should have yanked his spine out of his mouth!"

Gluttony was sobbing softly off in a corner. "Lust…he killed Lust…"

Envy took a step forward. "It's not too late to kill him, so get to it!"

Bradley shook his head. "We can still use Mustang. He's worthless if we kill him."

Envy scowled. "You mean the portal? But we already have Dr. Marcoh, so what do we need the Colonel for?"

"You already know the answer to that question. There's no guarantee that Marcoh will survive his human transmutation. And even if he does, there's always the possibility of something happening to our other candidates for sacrifice. This world is filled with uncertainties after all."

Envy looked unsatisfied. "So, that's it? We're just going to forget what he did to Lust?"

Bradley's face tightened. "No. But we will ignore it for the time being."

He began to walk away. "For now, forget about this matter. Father wants me to handle Mustang."

* * *

On the train ride back to Central, Ed was plagued by nightmares.

In one nightmare, he was running down a long dark tunnel that reminded him of the portal, desperate to reach Al.

"Give him back! Give my brother back to me! I won't let you take him!"

"Take him?"

Ed froze as the figure of the Truth appeared in front of him, a slight grin on its face.

"What an odd thing to say. After all, you're the one who threw his body aside and put him in that suit of armor. Isn't that right, alchemist?"

Ed backed away in fear, and turned around. As he did so, he found himself looking at Shou Tucker and the chimera that had once been Nina and Alexander.

Ed's eyes widened.

Tucker smiled grimly. "It's true. We're the same, Ed. We were curious. We knew it was wrong, but we did it anyway. Accept it, you'll feel better."

Ed shook his head, and turned around again, only to find himself looking at the half-formed creature he and Al had created on the night they'd tried to bring back their mother.

The creature looked up at him, its face twisted in pain and tinged with sadness.

"Why couldn't you make me better?"

Ed stepped back in horror.

The creature began to look angry and it screamed.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?"

Ed woke with a start. He slowly relaxed as he realized it had all been a dream.

He shook his head. _Just a nightmare. That's all it was._

He tried to push it to the back of his mind.

He looked out the window. _I've been gone for quite a while. I'll have a fair amount of explaining to do to Al once I arrive in Central._

* * *

Ed looked at Al in shock.

"What the hell?!"

Al waved his hands. "I'm sorry brother."

"You…wha…how are you this beat up?"

He glared at Ling and Lan Fan. "And you, what the hell are you doing here?!"

Ling and Lan Fan looked up from their meal. "Eating a delicious dinner."

After kicking Ling and Lan Fan out of the room, Ed turned back toward his brother.

"Seriously, how did this happen to you?"

Al briefly explained what had happened with Barry and Lust.

Ed scowled. "Well, sounds like you've been dealing with a lot. And to top it all off, you found out that your body might reject your soul."

He stepped forward. "Here, I should be able to fix you, but I'll have to thin out the armor a little bit."

He clapped his hands together and pressed them to Al's chest. A moment later, Al looked good as new.

Winry looked at Ed worryingly. "Ed, he'll be able to get his body back, right?"

Ed nodded impatiently. "Yeah, of course he will. I told you I'm going to get it back. After all, it's not like his body's gone, it's just trapped inside the portal."

He looked at the ground. "And in any case, it's my fault he's stuck in that…"

Al interjected. "Brother, you need to stop blaming yourself."

Ed paused.

"We were both at fault. And while there are problems with this body, it's not as bad as you might think. I've met other people who weren't exactly human, but they still managed to live their lives with a purpose. And even in this body, it hasn't stopped other people from treating me like I'm still human. This body could reject me anytime, but it's the same with being human. You never know when you might get sick or die in an accident. So I can still get by like this. I can live a somewhat normal life."

Al bowed his head. "But, I do want to get back to normal. I'm tired of not being able to feel things when I touch them. I'm tired of all the nights by myself. I just want to be human again."

Ed tried to smile reassuringly, but Al suddenly gasped.

Ed looked worried. "What is it?"

Al turned toward Ed and Winry. "What if I've started to rot?"

Winry tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"I doubt that my body is getting any nutrients, or any sleep either. So even if we get it back from there, it might be like Barry's body, too decayed to survive in."

Winry's eyes widened in alarm as she realized what Al was saying.

"Is he right, Ed?"

Ed sat down on the couch. "Now this is just a hypothesis, but I was thinking about the transmutation and trying to retrace our steps. You remember how we mixed our blood to create a blueprint for Mom's soul?"

Al nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, right after that, we passed through the portal, where we were both deconstructed. I think it's possible that our spirits might have gotten tangled up in the process."

Al tilted his head. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that our bodies might somehow be connected even though my body is here and yours is over there."

Ed raised a hand. "See, that might actually explain why I'm so shor…"

He paused, his face crumpling. "Shor…short."

Winry looked surprised. "He admitted it."

"He's starting to face reality," Al added.

Winry frowned. "So you think you've been supplying all the nutrients for Al's body too? That seems a little farfetched."

Al shook his head. "I don't know. Ed does seem to sleep much more than he used to. And he eats a lot, but never seems to gain any weight. I know that doesn't prove anything, but his idea might be right. At least, I hope it is."

Ed pressed his fist to Al's armor. "Well, one way or another, we're going to get our bodies back and knock that Truth jerk on his butt."

After a little more conversation, Ed and Al headed back to their room.

Winry looked at Ed's back in surprise.

 _That's weird. Have his shoulders always been so broad?_

* * *

The next day, Ed and Al went to the hospital to see how Mustang and Havoc were doing.

They found themselves walking alongside Fuery.

Fuery looked at them. "Are you here to visit the Colonel?"

Al nodded. "I hear Havoc is recovering too. I figured we should pay our respects. I definitely owe it to the Colonel. He saved us right at the last second."

Ed turned toward Fuery. "Are you also dropping by for a visit?"

Fuery nodded and held up a rolled up piece of paper. "And bringing a little present."

Ed, Al, and Fuery entered the room, which was surprisingly full. In addition to Mustang and Havoc, Riza, Falman, and Breda were also there.

After some casual conversation, they got down to business.

Riza took the paper from Fuery.

"I counted the number of steps it took to get to the basement under the third laboratory, and I was able to calculate the approximate location of that doorway. It's not exact, since the hallway curved, but I was able to deduce a radius with the lab at the center."

They all looked carefully at the map.

Ed's eyes widened. "That's Central Command. But this is even more alarming."

Al gasped. "It's the presidential estate!"

Mustang frowned grimly. "Which means there's a very real possibility the Fuhrer is connected to them."

Ed put a hand to his chin. "Then that explains why the Fuhrer was after Greed."

Riza looked at Ed sharply. "Greed?"

Ed and Al filled the others in on what they had found out from Greed.

Mustang expression became shocked. "They've been around for at least 400 years? But that's about as long as Amestris has existed. Something tells me that isn't a coincidence."

Ed frowned. "And Lust had a philosopher's stone at her core. Based on what we saw with Greed, it's safe to say that he probably had a philosopher's stone at his core as well."

Al looked at Ed. "Then there's a good chance that most or all of the other homunculi also have a philosopher's stone."

Ed nodded. "And that takes this to a whole new level. Creating a human with alchemy is dangerous enough as it is, but creating one with a philosopher's stone at their core is something else entirely."

Fuery looked unsure. "How so?"

Ed leaned back against the wall. "I don't know for certain, but based on my research, in order to create a homunculus, you have to sacrifice a normal human first to satisfy equivalent exchange. And in order to create a philosopher's stone, you have to make multiple human sacrifices. Based on Dr. Marcoh's notes, a philosopher's stone has to have a minimum of 15 human souls inside of it in order to be stable. And judging by how long it took for Lust to die, there were a hell of a lot more than 15 souls in her stone."

Breda looked thoughtful. "So whoever created the homunculi is not only someone with no moral restraint; they also have to be someone who has the time and resources to harvest this many people without being noticed."

Ed grimaced. "But how? That's what I don't understand. How could this many people vanish without anyone noticing? Even if it happened a long time ago, surely someone would have written it down."

They pondered this question for a few moments, unable to find a satisfying answer.

Mustang shook his head. "Well, one thing's for sure: the enemy has infiltrated high up the ranks, so extreme caution is necessary at all times."

He looked at Ed carefully. "And Fullmetal, watch yourself."

After Ed and Al left, Mustang looked out the window with a slight smirk.

"The Fuhrer working with the homunculi. This could be bigger than I ever dreamed."

Riza smiled nervously. "I'm starting to worry that it's too big."

Mustang looked at his subordinates. "All the more reason to pursue it. So, I hope you're ready to work yourselves ragged."

Havoc held up a hand. "Uh, yeah, about that Colonel? I think you're going to have to count me out."

The others looked at him in surprise.

Havoc looked down and gripped the sheets tightly.

"Your work requires legs, and I can't feel mine."

Mustang's eyes widened, and Riza gasped. Fuery looked at the ground, Breda bowed his head, and Falman looked worryingly at his friend.

Havoc sighed. "I hate to say it, but I'm retired."

* * *

A few hours later, Mustang was out in one of the lounges, looking through a medical book while Riza kept an eye out for trouble.

After a few minutes, Dr. Knox came by and sat down next to Mustang.

He looked at Mustang. "Hello."

Mustang looked slightly surprised. "Hey. What brings you down here?"

Knox rubbed his back. "Back problems. My spine can't take all the standing that comes with being a coroner."

He glanced around to make sure no one was listening, then looked at Mustang seriously.

"I got a sinking feeling when I heard you were the person who scorched that thing. Are you plotting something?"

Mustang closed his eyes. "You suspect a plot but you still ID'd the thing as Maria Ross. Three cheers for old war buddies, huh?"

Knox scowled. "Old war buddies my ass. More like accomplices. You'd incinerate them and I'd dissect whatever was left. We treated them like rats, and Ishval was the lab."

He stood up with a sigh. "I know you like to play with fire, but someone will get burned if you push this too far."

Mustang looked at the ground. "You should've warned me earlier."

Knox turned back toward Mustang. "Did somebody get injured?"

Mustang nodded, a haunted look on his face. "One of my men. He was paralyzed from the waist down."

Back in the room, the end of Havoc's cigarette fell off. Breda caught it.

Havoc sighed. "Damn. They only let me smoke one of these a day and I go and waste it."

He looked out the window. "Y'know, I thought I would retire because of a woman, but not like this."

Breda set the ashtray down. "So what happens next?"

"My family owns a grocery store, and I can at least take calls."

"Isn't automail an option?"

Havoc closed his eyes. "The nerves in my lower spine are completely severed, and they can't make those out of steel."

Breda shook his head. "The retired life doesn't suit you."

Havoc frowned bitterly. "It's not like I've got a choice about it."

* * *

Al was waiting outside of the third laboratory. After some time had passed, Ed returned.

Al looked at him eagerly. "How'd it go?"

Ed shrugged, his silver watch clutched in his hand. "Easy. I told them I was a state alchemist and they let me in, no questions asked."

"Did you find the basement?"

Ed frowned. "There wasn't one. But I did find traces of some hasty alchemy. It was stupid of us to think they wouldn't seal up the entrance."

Al sighed. "I guess so. I'm not sure poking around down there again would have been a wise idea. But where else are we going to find a homunculus?"

"I'm not sure. You remember how Envy and Lust said that we were important to them, and that they need us alive?"

Al nodded. "Yeah. Lust mentioned something about us being candidates."

Ed blinked. "Candidates?"

"Yeah. The weird thing was, she also said that the Colonel was a candidate. But she referred to him as a potential candidate, while she referred to me as an actual candidate."

Ed looked thoughtful. "That's odd. What does it all mean? I'd really like to know what they want from us, and the best way to find out would be to find one and beat some answers out of them."

"Edward!"

Ed and Al looked up to see an officer jogging toward them.

"I'm glad I found you."

Ed looked mildly surprised. "Sergeant Brosh. What's wrong?"

Brosh held up a bulletin for Ed to read. "You should go back to your hotel right now. I can escort you if you want me to."

Ed's eyes widened as he took in the paper's contents.

 _Scar's back. And he has a tattoo on his right arm. It was him._

Back at the hotel, Ed relayed to Al what he had learned from the Ishvalans at Xerxes.

"So Scar killed Winry's parents?"

Ed folded his arms. "I don't know for certain, but that's the way it looks."

"Poor Winry." Al glanced at Ed. "Brother, you weren't planning on telling her, were you?"

"Of course not. I couldn't stand to be the one to make her cry again."

Al bowed his head. "Neither could I."

After a moment of silence, Ed stood up.

"Al, I think we need to confront Scar."

"To find out if he did it?"

"Well, that's one reason. But there's another. We're going to lure out the homunculi."

Al seemed slightly shocked.

"They need us alive, don't they? So I doubt they'll be willing to just stand by while Scar kills us."

Al glanced out the window. "You think so? Sounds like a pretty big gamble to me."

Ed scowled. "Well, it's better than doing nothing."

"Oh really? Because Scar literally tore us apart last time."

Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we weren't in our best condition on that day, and between Teacher and everything else we've faced these last few months, we've gotten a lot stronger."

Al looked at Ed seriously. "But what happens if the homunculi do show up? How are you going to catch one? They're super strong, and if all of them are like Lust or Greed, they pretty much can't die."

Ling poked his head through the window. "Can't die? Was that hyperbole?"

Lan Fan poked her head through the other window. "Or are they actually immortal?"

Al sighed. "Why don't we lock the windows?"

Ed and Al explained what they were planning to the two Xingese.

Ling nodded. "Count us in. We'd love to help you guys."

Ed seemed taken aback by this. "Why's that?"

"I can't say I care about the military stuff, but it sounds like these homunculi are just what we've been looking for."

Ling noticed Ed's expression. "What's wrong? You look kind of skeptical."

Ed shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for the help you've already given, but this…"

Ling held up a hand. "You've got better odds with more help. I'm serious about this. This could be what rescues my clan."

Ed looked at Al, then back at Ling. "All right, then. Just remember, we're in this together."

Ling leaned back. "I promise not to run off with them. I owe you that much."

Ed looked confused. "What for?"

Ling handed Ed a slip of paper.

Ed's hands began to shake as he read the paper.

"Is this for room service?! YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU OWE ME!"

* * *

While they felt better about their plan now that Ling and Lan Fan were on board, they decided they could use as much help as they could get, and Al eventually persuaded Ed to bring Mustang in on the plan.

The next day, they found out that Mustang had already left the hospital and was staying at Riza's place.

They tracked down Mustang and Riza and told them their plan.

Mustang looked at the two brothers incredulously. "Are you insane? Have you forgotten what happened the last time you faced Scar?"

Ed grinned. "Ooh, sounds like the Colonel is scared of big bad Scar. I'm not surprised, considering how useless you were against him."

Mustang glared at him. "That wasn't my fault! It was raining that day!"

"Was it raining when you got beat up and sent to the hospital? You're still useless!"

"Shut your mouth, Fullmetal!"

"Colonel."

Ed, Al, and Mustang looked at Riza.

She sighed. "While I don't like that their plan puts them in harm's way, it's not a bad strategy. Apprehending one of the homunculi would be extremely useful. It might help us figure out what their plans are, and how we can stop them."

Mustang shook his head. "It's too risky."

Riza looked at him. "With the Fuhrer possibly being linked to the homunculi, there will always be risks going forward no matter what we do."

Ed nodded. "We can handle ourselves. Scar isn't practically immortal like Lust was, and the homunculi aren't going to kill us. Besides, we do have Ling and Lan Fan to help us."

Mustang still looked unsure. "But…"

"Colonel, I have a feeling they're going to do it regardless of whether we agree with it. Al saved my life and distracted Lust long enough for you to get into position. We do owe him for that."

Mustang looked at Riza, then back at the brothers, and reluctantly relented.

"Fine. But don't do anything too reckless. If things get too hot, get out of there. Survival is more important than the success or failure of any one mission."

Ed nodded. "Right."

* * *

The following morning, a couple of citizens got into a nasty argument after one of them crashed their car into the other's food stand.

"That's my livelihood, you idiot!"

"I'm really sorry sir."

"Well, sorry's not going to fix my stand!"

Ed popped up with a grin. "Looks like you could use some help. It's a good thing I happened by."

He clapped his hands and fixed the stand with his alchemy.

Ed spread his arms. "Edward Elric, State Alchemist."

He continued like this for some time, making a showy effort to help the citizens and draw attention to himself.

After he had gathered a fairly large crowd, he turned to face them.

"That's right! I'm your friendly neighborhood State Alchemist. If you want to see me, I'll be at the far end of the Snake this afternoon."

The Snake was the nickname for a windy, unruly neighborhood in Central. Most of the ordinary citizens didn't know what it meant, but once word spread around, it was inevitable that the news would reach Scar, who would almost certainly know what it meant. Ed and Al had chosen it as it was a less populated area, and therefore would hopefully keep the collateral damages to a minimum.

As it turned out, their plan worked quite well, as one of the people in the crowd was Yoki.

Yoki hastily made his way back to the little camp he, Scar, and Mei had set up.

Scar looked up at Yoki in surprise.

"Sir, Edward Elric has been showboating around, and he declared publicly that he's going to be at the far end of the Snake this afternoon."

Scar's eyes widened.

 _He actually said that? He has to have heard that I'm back in Central. It's almost like he wants me to find him. What is he playing at?_

Scar stood up. "Is that so…"

He began to walk away. "You two stay here."

Mei jogged after him. "I want to come too."

Scar shook his head. "No."

"But I want to meet Mister Edward!"

Scar glared down at her. "I said no! Trust me, I'm pretty sure his invitation was intended for me and me alone."

Mei wilted in disappointment. "Okay. Be careful."

She waved as he walked off. "Let me know how Mister Edward is doing when you get back!"

A short while later, Scar appeared at the Snake, where Ed and Al were waiting for him.

Ed grinned. "Looks like he got our invitation."

Scar and the two brothers began to fight. Riza was keeping an eye on them and the moment the fight began, she radioed Mustang.

"Roy, they've started."

Mustang nodded. "All right then." He began to send false reports to the MPs to misdirect them, while Ling and Lan Fan were perched on the roofs above the fight, waiting for a homunculus to appear.

They didn't need to wait long.

Realizing the reports coming in about Scar were false, Bradley took off on his own into an abandoned alleyway.

"Come now, Gluttony."

Gluttony emerged from the shadows and began to follow with a hungry expression. "I smell the Ishvalan. He's here, I get to eat him, right?"

Ling and Lan Fan looked up.

"That's a strange presence. You can feel it too, right?"

Lan Fan nodded. "Yes."

"Then it's time to move."

Gluttony rushed across the rooftops, getting closer and closer to the fight between Scar and the Elric brothers.

"I smell him. Time to eat…"

He found his progress interrupted by a kick to the face, causing him to crash into a nearby building. Momentarily dazed, he looked up to see Lan Fan and Ling staring at him.

Ling smiled, holding a sword over his shoulder. "Hi, how's it going? That is one pretty unusual body you've got there. Just how many people are inside you?"

Gluttony looked at them uncertainly. "Who are you?"

Lan Fan looked at Gluttony seriously. "Don't bother running. I sense your presence, and I can follow it."

Gluttony tilted his head. "Follow? Me?"

He grinned. "Then I'll just eat you now!"

He opened his mouth, revealing his tattoo.

Ling stiffened. _There it is._

 _He's a homunculus!_

"So, you're able to detect his presence, are you?"

Ling and Lan Fan looked down to see Bradley approaching them from the street.

Bradley took out his swords. "Well, that's quite the nuisance. Let's take care of it."

Bradley rushed toward them, moving up a ladder with unexpected speed and agility.

Ling looked at his vassal in alarm. "Lan Fan!"

Bradley rushed up and swiped at her arm, causing her to scream in pain and tumble down.

"NO! LAN FAN!"

* * *

Author's Note: So, I had considered having a cool down chapter where the characters get to relax a bit, but there wasn't that much material to work with, so I just decided to move the plot along, while still having a few character moments.

As you may have already figured out, I'm making it so that the philosopher's stones and the homunculi are not necessarily linked together. In fact, a normal homunculus would not have a philosopher's stone at their core, as is the case with Bradley. The only reason that almost all of the homunculi here do have a philosopher's stone is because they were given one by Father or Dante so that they would be more difficult to destroy.

I also made it so that Mustang and Riza knew about Ed and Al's plan ahead of time so that it makes a little more sense when they successfully work together to catch Gluttony. In Brotherhood it was just kind of a lucky coincidence that everything happened to work out, and as I said before, I'm trying to cut down the number of coincidences.

Next time, Winry gets traumatized.


	26. Scars of the Past

"NO! LAN FAN!"

Lan Fan fell down onto one of the nearby rooftops. Her mask was still intact, but she didn't get up after hitting the ground.

One of Bradley's swords broke in half. He looked at it curiously. "Clever. You took a swipe at me with your kunai."

Gluttony looked eagerly at Bradley. "Can I eat her now?"

Bradley discarded the broken sword. "Just make it quick."

Gluttony leaped toward Lan Fan, but before he could eat her, his head and hands were sliced off by Ling. Gluttony's body fell to the ground with a thud, a few yards away from his intended prey.

Ling rushed to Lan Fan's side. "Lan Fan, please stay with me!"

Lan Fan didn't respond, her face tightened in pain.

Ling picked her up over his shoulder, looking wary as Bradley approached them.

Bradley narrowed his eye. "If you thought you could escape from me that easily, I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken!"

He rushed at Ling, but Ling managed to dodge and block Bradley's attacks.

Bradley eyed the prince critically. "I see you're no stranger to combat."

He swiped at Ling a few more times, still unable to land a hit.

 _All this jumping around, he's trying to stay in my blind spot._

He raised his voice. "Gluttony!"

Gluttony leaped forward and smacked Ling in the chest, causing him and Lan Fan to fly down and crash through a window into another building. Before Ling could recover, Bradley had already entered the room through the now broken window, with Gluttony peaking in from outside.

"Excellent. We should have some privacy in here. If you don't mind, I have some questions."

Ling grimaced, looking at Bradley warily.

"First, I'd like to know who you people are, and how you found out what's inside Gluttony."

Ling's eyes darted toward the door.

"You're looking for an escape? Even now? You don't give up, do you? You might stand a fair chance of getting away if you'd only abandon the injured girl because she's just excess baggage at this point."

Ling's face tightened in anger. "Excess baggage?"

He looked carefully at Bradley. "I can see all those stars on your uniform. You're the ruler here, Führer King Bradley unless I'm mistaken. A ruler's duty is to his people. Without them, he is no king at all. King Bradley, you're no true king, not now or ever!"

Bradley looked at Ling dismissively. "Naïve boy, don't you understand that there are no true kings in this world?"

At this, Lan Fan tossed a flash bomb onto the ground. Ling was able to close his eyes in time, but Bradley and Gluttony were not.

Ling smiled at Lan Fan's cleverness. "That should hold him."

But before he reached the door, a sword flew in front of him and stabbed the door frame.

He paused, and looked back at Bradley.

Bradley lowered his hand. "Nice try, but your flash bomb didn't succeed in blinding this eye."

Ling's face became alarmed as he saw the ouroboros tattoo on Bradley's eye.

* * *

Winry walked down the street with a melancholy air. She had just visited Hughes's grave with Gracia and Elicia, and found herself thinking about her parents.

 _When I saw Mr. Hughes leave that day, it was just like when I saw my parents for the last time. Just their backs in the distance._

She was brought back to her surroundings when she heard snatches of conversation from passing citizens.

"I hear the Elrics are wreaking havoc."

"The MPs have been running around like crazy."

Winry shook her head. "They're in another fight? Good grief."

"It seems they're after that guy who's been killing off State Alchemists."

Winry's eyes widened. She remembered seeing Ed and Al walk away, their backs in the distance, just like…

She began to run in the direction of the chaos.

 _No, not again, please!_

After a while of running, she came to an alleyway filled with rubble. She noticed two unconscious MPs, one of their guns lying discarded on the far side of the alleyway.

She froze when she saw who was at the other end of the alleyway.

Ed and Al were standing still, their stances alert, facing down a tall man with dark skin, and Ed was speaking.

"It's true, State Alchemists have made some serious mistakes, but that doesn't make what you're doing right, and we can't let you continue."

Winry slowly began to walk toward the two brothers.

"You act self-righteous, but do you remember two Amestrian doctors named Rockbell?"

Winry paused, only a short distance away from them.

 _What? Why is he mentioning my parents?_

"The order came down to end the uprising, but that didn't stop them, they kept helping your people right to the end."

Ed and Scar were looking at each other, but Al noticed Winry.

He looked at Ed frantically. "Wait, brother!"

Ed looked at Scar, his face full of anger. "Don't you remember them? Those doctors saved your life, and you killed them!"

"Brother…"

Ed looked at Al, and then noticed Winry.

Winry's face had gone completely pale. "What are you talking about, Ed?"

Ed's eyes widened. "Winry, I…"

Winry looked back at Scar, her entire body shaking now. "You mean he's the man who killed them? My parents? He killed them?"

She took a step back. "What's worse, they helped save you, and you killed them."

Scar looked at her.

Winry fell to her knees, her face blank. "Why did you…they were my mom and dad. What did they ever do to you? They were doctors. They helped people. They didn't deserve to die."

She looked back at Scar. "Give them back."

She clutched her head and abruptly began to cry profusely. "GIVE ME BACK MY MOM AND DAD, YOU MONSTER!"

Ed, Al, and Scar stared at her, unsure of what to say or do.

After a few seconds, Winry began to reach for the discarded gun.

Ed took a step forward when he realized what she was doing.

"Winry, hold on. You can't. Don't do this."

Al glanced at Scar, then back at Winry.

"Winry."

"Don't do it!"

Winry shakily picked up the gun and pointed it at Scar, tears streaming down her face.

Scar looked at her, his face calm as he remembered something his former Master had said to him at the Ishvalan Colony.

 _I know the animosity you feel, but your vengeance will only sow the seeds for further violence. What you are doing is senseless revenge, and it's feeding a fruitless cycle of death. You must end this cycle once and for all._

"This girl is the doctors' daughter?"

He bowed his head. "You have the right. Shooting me would be justified."

His mind drifted back to what had happened in Ishval. How his brother had died...

* * *

Scar jogged up to his parents. "Father, Mother! Are you all right?"

Scar's father nodded. "Yes, we're both okay. Luckily, we were already prepared to flee from here in case we needed to."

Scar's brother came up behind Scar.

"Sorry I'm late. There were some important notes I needed to compile."

Scar turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Scar's brother put a set of notes inside Scar's robes. "Here, I want you to hold onto this."

Scar glanced at the notes, then back at his brother. "Why, what is it?"

"These are my research notes. This is all that I was able to bring. Take them and get away now."

He stepped back. "If anything happens to me, I don't want my research to have been for nothing."

Scar looked impatiently at his brother. "Why don't you just take it and run away yourself?"

"Because you're a warrior of the Ishvalan people. You've been well-trained."

Scar's brother smiled nervously. "Let's be honest here, you're a lot more likely to survive this then I am. Just look, my legs won't stop shaking. Some big brother."

Scar shook his head. "You will survive."

He looked up as he noticed someone perched on top of a nearby roof.

"Is that a soldier?"

The man grinned down at the Ishvalans gathered below. "Greetings. My name is Kimblee, and I'm here to exterminate this sector."

He clapped his hands together.

Scar's brother rushed forward. "Get back!"

Using his alchemy, Scar's brother was able to block the worst of the blast, but the area was still devastated.

Scar's brother limped toward Scar. "Stay with me. Don't you die!"

His eyes widened as he realized that Scar's arm was missing.

"Damn, I can't stop the bleeding!"

He looked around frantically. "His arm, where's my brother's arm? Where is it? Father! Mother! Someone! Anyone!"

No one answered, but he looked at his tattoos, and realized something. Despite his family's disapproval, he had studied a great deal into the field of alchemy and bore tattoos on both of his arms. His right arm deconstructed, while his left arm reconstructed. Using them, he might still be able to save the only family he had left.

He placed his arms on Scar. "Don't die. I won't let you."

* * *

Scar was always haunted by his brother's sacrifice. His brother could have survived, but he chose to die so that he might live. Scar despised alchemy, and yet it was because of alchemy that he was still alive.

After his brother's sacrifice, he had panicked, and in a moment of uncontrolled, irrational anger, had killed the two people who had ensured that his brother's sacrifice was not in vain. All because they were Amestrian, all because they were the enemy.

Scar looked at Winry again. "Go on, shoot."

Ed shook his head. "Don't do it, Winry. Put down the gun!"

"You know you don't want to do this, Winry."

Winry's hands were shaking, but she kept the gun focused on Scar.

"Shoot, girl. But know that once you pull the trigger, there is no going back."

"Winry, don't shoot."

"Just put the gun down and get out of here!"

Scar took a step forward. "If you can't shoot, then do as the boy told you. You're in my way."

Before Scar could touch her, Ed leaped over Scar and placed himself in front of Winry.

Scar froze. He remembered how his brother had thrown himself between him and Kimblee. And now…

Al ran over and kicked Scar. Scar grunted in pain, and ran off.

Al looked at Ed. "Ed, you idiot, what are you doing? Both of you will get killed!"

He took off after Scar. "Hurry and get Winry somewhere safe."

Ed knelt down next to Winry. "Winry, let go of the gun."

Winry was shaking. "I couldn't shoot."

Ed put his hand on the gun. "I know you couldn't. But it's okay."

Winry put her face in her hand. "But that man, he's the one who killed my mom and dad, and he tried to kill you and Al, too."

Her shoulders shook. "But I couldn't. Why not?"

Ed slowly pulled the gun away from her. "Remember in Rush Valley, you delivered that baby. You saved two lives. And you gave me an arm and a leg to replace the ones I lost."

Ed placed his automail hand in Winry's hand. "It's your hands. They weren't meant to kill. They're meant to give life. That's why."

Winry looked up at Ed, and then clutched at him, sobbing her heart out. Ed pulled her in for a hug, doing his best to comfort her.

* * *

Author's Note: So, yeah, sorry that this chapter was a bit short, but this part was pretty much identical to Brotherhood, so I didn't want to be redundant. Plus, the last two chapters were super long, so I think I've earned a short chapter.

Next time, our heroes catch Gluttony. Not that it does them much good.


	27. The Greater Good

Bradley looked critically at the retreating Xingese prince, who ran down the street before darting into a nearby alley.

"A smoke bomb and a grenade in one. That reckless fool is beginning to annoy me."

Bradley descended several flights of stairs and then stepped out onto the street, his eyes on the ground. "Looks like they're leaving a blood trail."

He glanced back at Gluttony, who was lurking inside. "Gluttony, you go after Scar, and make sure no harm comes to the Elric brothers. I'll take care of our two little friends."

While Ling was trying to lose Bradley in the winding alleyways of the Snake, Lan Fan slowly came to, her vision blurred with pain.

"What happened to me?"

Ling glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

Lan Fan brushed her mask off, which clattered to the ground. She clutched her left arm.

"My arm. My Lord, I'm useless to you now."

Ling shook his head, panting slightly as he ran. "What are you talking about?"

"You cannot burden yourself with me. If you do, they'll only get you too. A king is no king without his people, but a people without their king would be lost as well. You can't do that to them. My Lord, think of our clan! You must live for their sake!"

"I won't leave you."

Lan Fan smiled sadly. "Sometimes, someone must be left behind for the greater good."

She whipped out a kunai and pointed it at herself.

Ling looked at her. "Lan Fan? What are you doing?"

His eyes widened. "No, don't do it!"

* * *

Ed looked up at one of the MPs. "Take her somewhere safe."

He looked back down at Winry, his eyes full of concern. "Winry, Al is still fighting, so I have to go, okay?"

He stood up. "I'm sorry. When this is over, I'll explain everything."

He took off, and Winry clutched at the jacket he had wrapped around her.

 _Why? Why is waiting the only thing I can do?_

Ed caught up with Al and Scar in a train yard.

Al looked at him. "Brother! Where's Winry?"

Ed grimaced. "She's safe. No thanks to me, though. I made her cry again."

"You really should be more careful, brother."

Ed looked carefully at Scar. "Tell me something, Scar. Back in East City you came at us with obvious murderous intent, but here you're noticeably less aggressive. What's the matter, you have a change of heart or something?"

Scar frowned. "Answer me this, Fullmetal Alchemist. Why did you choose to confront me? Was it because I killed your friend's parents? Or is there something else going on?"

The three of them jumped as they heard a heavy thud hit the ground near them.

Gluttony looked up with a grin. "I found you, Ishvalan!"

Scar's eyes widened. "You again!"

Al gasped. "Look at his tattoo!"

"A homunculus!"

A moment later, a nearby manhole burst open and Ling came charging out.

Ed looked at him in surprise. "It's Ling!"

Ling landed on Gluttony and shoved a grenade down his throat.

Ling waved at the others frantically. "Go, move it!"

Ling then leaped away from Gluttony.

The grenade exploded, blowing up Gluttony from the inside out. But within seconds the mangled body began to repair itself.

Ling gestured at Ed. "Get me some strong cable."

Ed nodded. "Right, on it."

Ed clapped his hands and used the train tracks to create several long cables. Ling then used these to tie up the half-formed homunculus.

"Your own regenerative ability is working against you. Your flesh won't stop expanding. It'll keep you tied up nice and tight."

Gluttony squawked in protest.

"You're mine now, homunculus!"

Back in the alleyways, Bradley was looking at the detached arm of Lan Fan, which was tied to a dog, who had unknowingly been leaving a false trail.

Bradley smiled grimly. "Well played, girl."

Down in the sewers Lan Fan was breathing heavily, a bittersweet smile on her face as she held her heavily bandaged shoulder. "I beat you. How does it feel to be tricked? You lose this round."

Scar looked at Gluttony.

 _I remember the woman this one was with saying that they needed the Fullmetal boy alive. And now this one shows up, and the brothers act as though they were expecting him. I wonder, did they choose to confront me in order to lure this one out into the open?_

They all looked up as they heard the sound of a car moving toward them.

The car was driven by Riza, and she opened fire on Scar. The first bullet missed, but the second one hit Scar's left leg. He grimaced in pain.

Riza turned to Ling. "Put him in! We're getting out of here."

Ling nodded, picked up Gluttony, and set him in the car. They then took off just before the MPs showed up at the train yard.

Their main objective complete, Ed and Al turned back to Scar.

"We have to get him, Al. You killed the Rockbells and Nina, along with many others."

"You're going to answer for your crimes."

Al suddenly fell over. Ed turned toward him, and was shocked to see a little girl on top of Al's armor. Before he could react, she leaped up and kicked him in the face.

Mei landed next to Scar, who looked at her in shock.

"Are these two giving you trouble?"

She pointed at Ed. "This is the man who saved my life, so you better leave him alone, puny little boy."

Ed glared at her. "Who are you calling puny?!"

The MPs surrounded Scar and Mei.

"Where'd that kid come from?"

"Get away, girl! It's dangerous!"

Mei looked around. "They've got us outnumbered."

She took out several kunai. "It's time for us to retreat."

She tossed two sets of kunai at two nearby train cars, where they stuck to the sides in a star formation. Mei then drew a transmutation circle on the ground with her foot and pressed a hand to it.

Immediately the two train cars exploded, sending dust and smoke through the air, giving Mei and Scar the chance to escape.

Ed coughed. "What kind of alchemy was that?"

Al looked around in shock. "She did it from that far away?"

"I can't see."

Ed threw up his hands in frustration. "Scar!"

As Riza, Ling, and Lan Fan were making their getaway, they unfortunately attracted the attention of Bradley as they sped by the MPs.

Bradley looked at the car critically.

 _That woman driving, I'm sure she's Mustang's._

His face became angry. _I'm tired of playing games with that upstart._

* * *

Back at their camp, Mei was healing Scar's injury.

Scar looked at the ground, lost in thought.

 _That girl's eyes. Is that how mine looked?_

He looked at his tattoo. _Perhaps my master was right._

Mei looked up. "There you go. I think I managed to stop the bleeding."

Scar stood up slowly. "Thank you."

Yoki rushed around the corner. "Sir, the MPs are closing in on us. We need to get going. Quickly, sir."

They quickly left, but Mei looked around uncertainly.

"Xiao Mai, where are you?"

In a taxi on the other side of Central, Al held up Xiao Mai.

"Look what I found, Ed."

Ed looked at the little creature in disbelief before glaring at his brother.

"We're a little busy to be adopting panda bears right now, Al!"

"I couldn't leave her all alone in the middle of that mess back there."

"First stray cats and now this? Just how many animals can you stuff into that armor of yours, huh? Get rid of it!"

"What a heartless thing to say."

Al placed the panda inside his armor and before long, they made it to Central Command, where Winry had been taken for protection.

Ed poked his head into the room.

"Hey, Winry—" He froze when he noticed the other person in the room.

Bradley looked up at Ed. "Oh, hello there, Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed looked wary. "Fuhrer Bradley, this is a surprise."

Al leaned forward. "What brings you here?"

"I heard a childhood friend of yours was under our protection here at the command center. As a friend of such an important alchemist, she deserves our every courtesy."

Bradley stood up. "I should be on my way now. If you'll please excuse me, Miss."

Winry bowed. "Oh, of course, sir."

As Bradley left the room, he glanced at Ed. "That's a nice honest friend you've got there. Make sure you both take good care of her."

Ed and Al looked cautiously at Bradley as he walked away.

Winry stepped forward, her face serious. "Ed. You promised. Tell me everything about my parents."

Ed turned back to her, and nodded.

Ed and Al explained to her what happened.

Winry looked at the ground sadly.

"I see. So, they kept helping people right to the end. They never gave up, or left anyone behind."

Her hands trembled. "It's just…is it selfish of me to wish they could have made it back to me alive?"

She brushed a few tears away. "And that man…I always thought he would be some heartless monster, someone who would be easy to hate. But he…he seemed to know that what he did was wrong. He said shooting him would be justified. So why…?"

She trailed off.

The drive back to the hotel was silent, with Winry looking absently out the window.

 _More waiting. That's all I can ever do._

Once they arrived at the hotel, one of the hotel workers gestured for them to come to the front desk.

"Miss Rockbell, there's a telephone call for you."

Winry blinked. "For me?"

She took the phone. "Yes, hello. Oh, is that so. I see. All right. I'll head back as soon as I can. Okay, bye."

Ed looked at her curiously after she'd put the phone down. "Who was that?"

Winry wiped a few more tears away. "Mister Garfield. I guess some of my customers have been missing me, and want me back so that I can help them."

That evening, Winry got aboard a train to Rush Valley, and Ed and Al saw her off.

She smiled at them. "Thank you both for stopping me back there. I forgot there were still people who depended on me. If I had done it, I wouldn't have been able to face them again."

She looked at Ed. "I expect you to take good care of your automail."

Ed nodded. "Yep."

She looked up at Al. "Oh, and I'll send you some good polishing oil soon, Al."

"Great."

She looked at them seriously. "And no dying, okay?"

Ed shifted uncomfortably. "Right. Oh, and the next time I—"

But the rest of what he said was drowned out by the bell ringing.

Winry put a hand to her ear. "Huh? What? I can't hear you."

Ed looked like he was going to answer, but walked off instead.

Al looked at him uncertainly. "Brother?"

He jogged after Ed. "See you, Winry!"

Winry sighed, and raised her voice.

"Come back, Edward! What were you saying?"

Ed looked back at her, worked up his nerve, and shouted back.

"The next time I make you cry, I hope they'll be tears of joy! Al and I will be back in our normal bodies and we'll make you cry out of sheer happiness! That's a promise!"

Winry smiled widely, and waved at him.

As the train pulled away, thoughts of Ed swirled around in her head. She leaned her head against the window.

 _All this time, have I been falling for him?_

* * *

Outside the train station, Ed and Al were met by the Colonel, who was driving a car.

Ed looked at him in surprise. "Colonel."

Mustang gestured at him. "Get in the car."

They were going to head to an abandoned house on the far edge of Central, where Riza and Ling had taken Gluttony. But first, they stopped at Knox's house.

Mustang looked at his old friend. "Someone's badly injured. I came to you because we need a doctor."

Knox sighed. "Got yourself in trouble again, huh? Just can't help yourself."

Mustang glanced away. "I know you have a family, I wouldn't want to endanger them. If you'd rather not get involved, I'll understand."

Knox went back inside. "Wait here. I'll get my instruments."

"You're sure about this?"

Knox shrugged. "My wife and son are currently on a trip in the western area. Hopefully by the time they get back, this should all be over. Unless you start something else."

When they arrived at the abandoned house, Knox immediately began work on Lan Fan.

"You let her wander around the sewers with her arm cut off? Don't blame me if she gets lockjaw."

Riza held up a lantern, while Al offered some minor assistance.

"I'm afraid that the only patients I've had lately have been corpses, so this might be a little rough."

Lan Fan screamed in pain, her voice muffled by the cloth in her mouth.

Outside the room, Ed looked at Ling.

"I'm so…"

Ling held up a hand. "No, don't apologize. I'm the one who suggested it, remember? We both had something to gain out of it, so it made sense. When I went in search of immortality, I knew I must be ready to make certain sacrifices."

Ling tightened his fist. "But I…I wasn't ready for this. Lan Fan was, though. She made the decision I was too weak to make."

After the procedure was over, Lan Fan slowly returned to consciousness.

Al looked relieved. "She's awake."

Ed stepped next to her bed. "You okay? Is there anything we can do?"

Lan Fan smiled at him weakly. "That old trap of yours worked pretty well. But I'm useless without my arm. I'm going to need to find a replacement."

Ed looked at his right hand, then back at Lan Fan. "You know, I can introduce you to a great engineer."

Mustang held out a hand to Ling. "Hello. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang."

Ling accepted the hand. "And I'm Ling Yao, twelfth son of the emperor of Xing. I appreciate you finding a doctor."

Mustang smiled. "It was no problem. I heard about you from Falman, but it's nice to meet you in person. Thank you for helping us with the Ross incident. And also for bringing that thing in."

After making sure that Lan Fan was okay, Riza kept watch outside, while Ling took Mustang, Ed, Al, and Knox to the room where they were keeping Gluttony.

Knox looked at the fat monster uncertainly. "Well, what's this?"

Ling explained. "That's Gluttony. He's a homunculus."

Mustang nodded. "He and his friends appear to have some connections to the senior staff."

Ling looked at Mustang sharply. "Just some you say? It goes far deeper than that."

The others looked at him in surprise.

"Your Fuhrer, King Bradley. I believe it's possible he's a homunculus too."

Ed's eyes widened, and Al gasped.

"I saw his eye, the one under the patch. It had an ouroboros tattoo. He and Gluttony both came after us and they were working together."

Ed looked at Ling in disbelief. "No way."

Al took a step back. "Our ruler, a homunculus?"

Ling looked off to the side. "Although, Bradley doesn't have the same sort of inhuman presence that you get from Gluttony. At his core, he still feels like a regular person."

Ed put a hand to his chin. "Then he must not have a philosopher's stone at his core like the other homunculi. That makes sense. A philosopher's stone would keep someone from aging, which is fine for the homunculi who work behind the scenes, but it would draw too much attention if a public figure like the Fuhrer didn't age like a normal person."

Mustang smiled grimly. "Well, these new developments will make it easier to remove him from power."

He glanced at Gluttony. "First we'll get some information out of this one, and then we'll take his stone. It should be able to heal Havoc's injury."

He turned to Ed and Al. "And of course, it'll be able to get you two your bodies back."

He looked at Ling. "After that, you can take it back to Xing to present it to your emperor."

Ling nodded. "Sounds like a sensible plan. And before I present it to the emperor, maybe it can restore Lan Fan's arm as well."

Ed looked at Mustang sharply. "Hold on! Have you forgotten that the philosopher's stone is made from human lives?"

Ling's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Mustang sighed. "I'm well aware of that, but the fact is that once they've been turned into a philosopher's stone, they can't go back, can they? Creating a philosopher's stone is a terrible thing, but it doesn't change the fact that this stone already exists. Using it for good would give their sacrifices meaning."

Ed looked uncertain. "Maybe, but I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the idea of using someone else's life just to get our bodies back."

Knox shook his head. "Well, I'm honestly not sure what you're talking about, so I'll be on my way. Good night, Mustang."

Gluttony stiffened. "Mustang. Mustang killed Lust. Mustang must pay for what he did to her!"

Mustang and the others looked at Gluttony in surprise.

Gluttony's body began to expand, and a dark energy started emanating from his body.

"MUSTANG!"

Hearing a commotion, Riza was about to enter the house when a section of the house was sucked away without warning.

Riza looked alarmed. "What was that?"

* * *

Author's Note: So they catch Gluttony, only for them to lose him almost immediately.

Pretty similar to Brotherhood, just a few minor tweaks here and there.

When it comes to Knox, I decided to just cut out the bit with him being estranged from his family, and just let him have a relatively happy home life. It's not that I didn't like his character, I did, it's just that there's going to be a lot to juggle as things go on, so I didn't want to focus too much time on him. Hope that doesn't offend any Knox fans out there. (If there are any)

When it comes to Lan Fan, Bradley never saw her face in my version, so she will be getting her automail from Winry. It seems like that was what was originally going to happen, but then the author changed their mind. Well, I'm changing it back. Obviously that will change a number of things around a fair bit, though how it will change the overall story you'll have to wait and see.

And finally, I cut out the stupid argument at the end, and instead replaced it with an intelligent, level headed compromise from Mustang. The argument in Brotherhood over Gluttony's stone seemed so contrived and pointless, hence why I removed it. It's not like it matters, in both cases Gluttony hears Mustang's name, freaks out, and now our heroes have a new problem to deal with.


	28. Into the Belly

Envy entered the cell with a fresh tray of food, only to pause in surprise when he saw that the last tray of food remained on the table untouched.

The homunculus set down the tray with a sigh. "Oh, no. Not again. We've told you, you're an important candidate for sacrifice."

He sat down. "We need you to keep your strength up, understand? So dig in, Dr. Marcoh."

Marcoh looked at the floor. "You know, I've been sitting here for a while, trying to figure out what you mean by sacrifice. Trying to figure out why I'm here. Why you want me to perform a human transmutation."

He looked at Envy seriously. "You're planning something for this country. Based on what you did in Ishval, I'm guessing it's something bad, isn't it?"

Envy stood up, stretching his arms carelessly. "That's not important. The real question is whether you're going to cooperate with us. Remember our deal? As long as you do what you're told, we'll leave your village alone."

Marcoh's hands began to tremble.

Envy leaned toward Marcoh. "Of course, you don't have to cooperate with us. We could always find some other candidate, but losing you would set our plans back. It could theoretically even cripple our plans for this country. So, which will it be? Work with us, and see our plans for this country come to fruition, or refuse to work with us, and watch everyone in your beloved village die?"

Marcoh remained silent.

Envy sneered. "Fool. You just have to forsake one little village to help save an entire country. Too bad you don't have the stomach to do the logical thing."

Envy stepped back with a vicious grin. "I shouldn't be surprised, that's just how all you humans are. You put emotions before reason, forever slaves to your instinctual desires. I recently killed a man who was like that. All I had to do was make myself look like his wife and he was helpless, he couldn't even fight me. What's even more pathetic was that he knew I wasn't really his wife. The choice should have been so easy, and yet he hesitated."

The homunculus walked away, chuckling to himself.

"Humans are so easy to take advantage of. Lucky us."

* * *

Riza looked ahead in astonishment. A section of the house along with a few yards of the ground in front of the house was missing, as if it had been ripped away by some unseen malignant force.

She rushed forward. "What was that? Colonel, what's going on?"

"Hawkeye, stop!"

Riza stopped, and a second later another blast ripped through the air right next to her.

She looked down, and saw that part of her rifle had been sliced away, and she paled slightly.

 _That could have been me._

She looked up and saw the hulking form of Gluttony standing in front of her. Off to the side she could see Ed, Al, and Mustang lying in a heap.

"Colonel!"

Mustang waved at her frantically. "Lieutenant, don't provoke him! I'm the one he wants!"

Gluttony glared at the Flame Alchemist. "Mustang!"

He swallowed up another section of the house.

Towards the back of the house, Ling was supporting Lan Fan.

"Come on, we're getting out of here."

Lan Fan looked at Ling groggily. "What is it? What's happening?"

"The homunculus, he had another monster hidden inside his belly. He's swallowing up everything in sight."

As the house began to collapse like a deck of cards, Mustang put on his gloves.

"Let's go, we have to bring him down."

Al protested. "But we worked so hard to catch him!"

Mustang shook his head. "Survival is our first priority. Besides, he knows our names and faces now. It would be foolish to let him leave here alive."

Mustang snapped his fingers, and Gluttony was engulfed in flames. But after a few seconds, the flames were sucked into Gluttony's second mouth, and the homunculus looked completely unscathed.

Al took a step back. "He swallowed it?"

As Gluttony prepared another attack, the three alchemists ran into the forest.

Ed yelled over his shoulder. "Hey, that worked well!"

Mustang scowled. "Think you can do better? Be my guest!"

Al glanced back at the enraged homunculus. "Or we could just leave you behind, Colonel. You're the one he really wants."

Mustang spread his arm out. "Those trees over there. Spread out!"

The three of them separated, but before he got far, Mustang winced and fell to the ground in pain, the wound in his chest still not healed.

 _Dammit, not now!_

Outside the house, Knox yelled at Ling and Lan Fan.

"Hurry up and get in the car! Come on, we haven't got all night, we need to get moving!"

Ling protested. "But Ed and the others…"

Knox scowled. "No way! I'm a civilian, not military. I'm not about to die in the midst of a battle with some crazed monster."

Despite his proclamation, he made no indications of leaving without them. After a moment, he smacked the steering wheel in frustration.

"Dammit, what's taking those idiots so long?"

Back in the forest, Gluttony closed in on what he thought was Mustang, but soon discovered that it was a decoy.

"Mustang! NO!"

His scream was audible all the way back at the house, where the others had reconvened.

Ed looked satisfied. "Perfect, he fell for the Mustang decoy."

Al shook his head. "Doesn't sound like he's very happy about it."

Knox was in the driver's seat and Hawkeye and Lan Fan had already gotten in the back seat. Ed promptly shoved Mustang into the passenger's seat.

"All right, now get in the car, invalid."

Mustang winced in pain, then glared at his subordinate. "You expect me to run away and leave this to you, Elric?"

Ed scowled. "If you stay, you'll just get in our way!"

Riza nodded. "He's right. Given the circumstances, you won't be any use here. Sorry."

Ed looked at Mustang seriously. "Right now, you need to go and do your job. The head of the military is a homunculus. Don't you think you should do something about that?"

Riza's eyes widened. "The head of the military? You aren't talking about Fuhrer Bradley, are you?"

Knox shook his head impatiently. "We can talk about it later. Now get in."

Ed looked at Al and Ling, and they all nodded.

Ed turned back to Mustang. "The car looks full. You go ahead."

Knox scowled. "You dumbasses!"

Riza looked slightly angry. "You can't really believe we'll actually let a group of children fight this battle for us!"

Ling smiled. "I'm not a child by Xing standards, and with the senior staff involved, you're going to need all the help you can get."

Ed nodded. "And that would include getting whatever information we can out of this Gluttony guy, wouldn't you say?"

Al placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. "We'll stay here and find out what we can. I don't think it matters much that we're children."

Ed stepped back. "This was our mission to begin with, and we're going to see it through. We appreciate your help up until now though."

Ling looked carefully at Riza. "Look after Lan Fan."

Riza scowled, but nodded.

Lan Fan protested. "Wait, my Lord!"

But Ed, Al, and Ling had already gone back into the forest.

Mustang looked down with a defeated expression. "Let's go."

He glared at Knox. "I said go!"

Knox sighed as the car moved forward. "Damn. What are they thinking? Those three are going to get themselves killed."

Back in the forest, Gluttony had taken out his anger on the trees and earth, leaving large gaping holes throughout the landscape.

"Mustang. Where are you Mustang? You killed Lust! YOU'LL PAY!"

Ed, Al, and Ling peered at him from behind a cluster of bushes.

Ed eyed the homunculus warily. "I know we said we'd stay and all, but that's seriously freaky."

Ling nodded. "He seems to be a bit angry."

Al shifted. "How are we going to catch him this time?"

"Stop it! Now, Gluttony!"

Gluttony, Ed, Al, and Ling froze at the unexpected voice. They glanced to their right to see someone standing on a slightly elevated section of ground.

Ed's eyes widened. "You!"

Envy grinned. "Long time no see, pipsqueak."

Ed and Al got into fighting stances, but Envy held up his hands.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight. I just came to retrieve Gluttony."

He scowled. "Gluttony, get over here!"

Gluttony lumbered over to Envy. "Mustang was here. Mustang killed Lust. Swallow, swallow, swallow him up!"

Envy sighed. "No. We've been over this. You don't get Mustang or the Elric brothers."

"Why not?"

"Because we need them alive. Just control yourself for once."

Ling looked at Envy curiously. "I've sensed this multiplicity before. How many people are inside you, homunculus?"

Envy eyed Ling with mild interest. "Huh. You're the kid who crossed swords with Wrath, aren't you?"

Ling brandished his sword. "What do you mean kid? I happen to be the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing! My name is…"

Envy patted Gluttony's head. "Eat him."

Ling ran off in a panic, with Gluttony in pursuit.

Ed smirked at Al. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Looks like they really aren't allowed to do anything to the two of us."

Ed grinned. "In which case."

Ed clapped his hands, and created a large stone wall that created a barrier, with Ed, Al, and Gluttony on one side, and Ling and Envy on the other.

"Ling, you get that one!"

Envy smirked. "Very well, then. Let's see how good you are. You held off Wrath, but how will you do against me?"

Ling swung his sword at Envy, but Envy effortlessly dodged the attack. For a few seconds Ling kept trying to strike Envy, but Envy kept avoiding his blade with ease.

"You really know how to use that thing."

Ling felt a twinge of pride. "Thanks for the compliment."

He swung his sword and cut Envy's side, but as he did so Envy transformed his arm into a snake and wrapped it around Ling's upper chest.

Envy grinned sadistically. "You fell for it."

The snake hissed at Ling. "Good, isn't it? And you humans can't do anything like it. So what'll it be? Strangled to death? Bitten to death?"

Envy transformed his other arm into a scythe. "Or just carved up into little pieces?"

Ling chuckled despite the snake squeezing the air out of him. "None of the above."

Ling kicked some dirt into Envy's eyes, catching him off guard. Before he could recover, Ling grabbed Envy's scythe arm and used it to kill the snake. The snake crumbled into dust, and Ling leaped out of harm's way.

Envy almost fell off balance and his foot made a large dent in the ground. He wiped the dirt off his face and his arm healed almost instantly.

He looked mildly impressed at Ling. "Well, you're resourceful. A bit of a low blow, though."

Ling smirked. "People have been trying to assassinate me since I was a little kid. Under the circumstances, you can't blame a guy for learning how to fight dirty."

The Xingese prince stepped forward. "So, are you going to come with me quietly now? I just want whatever information you can give me on becoming immortal. Or shall we go again?"

Envy frowned coldly. "Are you seriously condescending to me? Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

Envy rushed forward, and faster than Ling could comprehend he punched Ling's sword with his bare hand, shattering it. Envy then kicked Ling, causing him to smack into the wall. Ling grunted in pain as his back hit the stone.

Envy readied the killing blow, but Ling ducked just in time, and at that moment Ed, Al, and Gluttony came crashing through the wall. This distracted Envy and Ling ran up and punched him in the jaw. Envy fell to the ground, his body once again leaving a large impact in the ground.

Ling quickly grabbed a fragment of his sword and prepared to stab Envy. But before he could, Envy transformed into the likeness of Lan Fan, and Ling froze in shock.

Envy grinned in triumph. _Another foolish human._

Envy kicked Ling, who flew several feet back, directly in front of Gluttony.

"Go for it, Gluttony!"

Gluttony prepared his attack, but Ed rushed forward.

"Ling!"

Envy's eyes widened. "What?"

Ling was still dazed on the ground, and Ed was running right toward him. Envy hastily went after Ed, trying to pull him out of danger before it was too late.

 _Dammit, I can't let him eat a sacrifice!_

Al reached forward. "Brother!"

Gluttony attacked, and all at once they were all gone.

Al stood frozen. Part of his left arm had been sliced off, and Ed, Ling, and Envy were nowhere to be seen.

Gluttony looked slightly confused at the sudden silence. "Swallowed them?"

Al rushed toward Gluttony and tackled him. "Brother! Ling! You! Spit them out! Spit them out now!"

Gluttony looked uncertainly at Al. "I can't. I swallowed them."

His second mouth started to close.

Al began to shake. "Impossible. It can't be. Brother."

He punched the ground and let out a scream of grief and anguish.

* * *

Knox had taken Mustang, Riza, and Lan Fan to his house. Lan Fan was being settled into the guest room while Mustang was making a phone call.

"He isn't home? All right, in that case, I'll head straight to the command center."

He hung up the phone. "Let's go."

Riza nodded. "Right."

Knox stood in the doorway. "Go where?"

Mustang smiled wearily. "I think now would be a good time to find out who we can trust and who we can't."

Knox scowled. "What is it with you idiots, you got a death wish or something? Your wounds still haven't healed yet and already you're going out looking for more trouble?"

Mustang frowned. "For all we know, the Fuhrer is a homunculus. I can't very well ignore that. Besides, we just left children out on the battlefield to do our fighting. If they're brave enough to fight, how can I just sit here and wait?"

A short time later, Mustang and Riza arrived at the Central Command Center.

Mustang looked at the front entrance carefully. "These are either the gates to glory, or the entrance way to hell."

He began to walk forward. "Wait here, Lieutenant. If anything happens to me, then at least you'll have a chance of getting out alive."

"No sir."

Mustang paused, then turned around in annoyance.

"That was an order."

"One that I cannot obey."

Mustang shook his head. "You're a stubborn one."

"That's something you've always known, sir."

Mustang sighed, but he had a small smile on his face.

"All right. Will you stay here if I promise to come back?"

Riza nodded. "Yes. Happy hunting, sir."

Mustang made his way to the office of Lieutenant General Raven.

Raven looked up, and smiled warmly. "So you're Colonel Roy Mustang, are you? I got a call from my wife about you a while ago."

Mustang straightened up. "Lieutenant General Raven. I'm sorry. I haven't had time to introduce myself. I've been very busy since my transfer."

Raven chuckled. "It's not a problem. Tell me, how is that old fox Grumman doing these days?"

Mustang smiled softly. "The same as always, sir."

To test Raven, Mustang told him an anecdote that Grumman had shared with him.

Raven stood up indignantly. "How dare he say something like that about me! I was transferred to Central because of the compassion I showed my men in the line of duty! That border-dwelling old coot should keep his trap shut."

Realizing his outburst, Raven calmed down. "Oh, sorry."

Mustang shook his head, visibly more relaxed. "No, General, it's fine. Actually, General Grumman told me that if that story made you angry, it meant you were still a good and just man, and that you were the officer one could come to for support in case of an emergency."

Raven bowed his head. "I can't believe it. That old fox got me again, didn't he?"

He laughed. "Come, it's time for my meeting, you can walk with me."

As Mustang and Raven walked to the meeting, Mustang thought about how to phrase his question.

Raven glanced at Mustang. "Have you adjusted to Central yet?"

Mustang shook his head. "No. I find conversing with the citizens around here quite difficult, actually."

"It's a mistake to dismiss the value of the word on the street, Colonel."

"I know, but most of it's just mindless drivel. Like, Scar was seen feeding a stray cat, or immortality has been discovered, or maybe even that Fuhrer Bradley is a homunculus. Who knows?"

Raven and Mustang looked at each other silently, before Raven burst out into laughter, and Mustang hastily followed suit.

"I see, you've got no sense of humor, do you? Are you certain you were one of Grumman's men?"

Mustang shrugged. "His sense of humor didn't rub off on me much, sir."

Raven opened the door. "Well, at least that bit of gossip will give us something to talk about over tea."

Mustang looked confused. "Huh? I couldn't possibly attend something like…"

As Mustang looked around the room, he noticed that almost all of the senior staff was present, and all of them were looking carefully at him.

Raven gestured for him to come in and Mustang slowly complied.

"Go on. Tell your little joke. You know, the one about the Fuhrer being a homunculus. Please, go ahead."

Mustang remained stock still, then abruptly jumped when someone spoke.

"What, Colonel Mustang? Cat got your tongue?"

Mustang looked to the side of the room, where Bradley was standing.

Bradley slowly began walking forward. "Let's suppose for a moment that I was in fact a homunculus like you say. Well now, would that be so bad?"

Mustang's eyes widened and a bead of sweat trailed down his face.

 _I now understand, Hughes. When you were trying to warn me, you didn't mean that the danger was closing in on us. No, you meant that the danger was coming from us. Well Fullmetal, it looks like we've landed ourselves in the pit of hell._

* * *

Author's Note: Not much to say about this one. The only major change I made was that Dr. Marcoh doesn't know about the countrywide transmutation circle yet, and at this point none of the main characters do. At this point they're just learning about the true nature of the military and the homunculi.

Next week, Ed and Ling go traipsing through an ocean of blood, and I introduce a new character.


	29. Doorway of Darkness

Ed slowly returned to consciousness. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed was that his surroundings were very dark. He looked around, and he could see the faint outline of some rocks and pillars nearby, but everything beyond that was pitch black.

Ed slowly sat up. "Where am I?"

He realized he was lying in some sort of liquid. He brought his hand to his face and sniffed at it.

His eyes widened. "Blood?"

He got to his feet and looked around in alarm. Though it was dark, he could see that the blood covered the entire ground, and stretched off in every direction as far as the eye could see.

"What the…what is this place?"

He raised his voice. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? What the hell is this place?"

After receiving no answer, he grimaced. "Damn it, this is Ling's fault! That idiot prince!"

"Who do you think you are to call me that?"

Ed turned around, relieved to see a familiar face. Ling was carrying a torch, which made it easier to see.

"Ling!"

Ling frowned. "You can't call the future emperor of a nation an idiot."

Ed walked toward Ling. "Are you all right?"

He paused, and he began to look suspicious. "Hold on, how do I know you're not Envy in disguise?"

Ling sighed impatiently. "Oh come on! Do you want me to recite the hotel room service menu from top to bottom?"

Ed scowled. "All right, you're Ling."

"And what about you? How do I know you're not Envy? You little runt."

Ed's face became livid. "Who are you calling a little runt you jerk!"

Ling relaxed. "Okay, it's really you."

After he calmed down, Ed looked around. "How did we even get here?"

Ling tilted his head. "The last thing I remember was Gluttony swallowing us whole."

Ed frowned. "So you think this cavernous void is the inside of Gluttony's stomach?"

Ling nodded. "Most likely. Look there."

He held his torch out to illuminate the area. "That's part of the abandoned house where we were hiding."

He walked a few yards out. "Also, check this out."

Ed looked astonished. "That's the Lieutenant's car."

Ling glanced around. "And I'm guessing all the fire is from the Colonel's attack."

"Oh yeah. Then that proves it. But how could Gluttony's belly be this huge?"

"I have no idea. But I sincerely doubt that this is a pleasant place."

Ed spotted something and grabbed Ling's torch.

"Give me that."

He jogged toward a pile of wood that was farther away from the rest of rubble.

Ling went after him. "What is it?"

Ed picked up a metallic hand. "Ling, look at this."

Ling examined it. "It looks like Al's."

Ed frowned. "But why is it just his hand? Maybe he didn't get swallowed. Then he's safe."

Ed looked relieved, then worried. "He's gotta be freaking out, wondering where we are. I wish there was some way I could contact him."

After a moment, Ed held up the hand and began to scream.

"Conveniently awaken, telepathic powers! Elric brother telepathy!"

Ling slowly walked away. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Ed and Ling began walking through the ocean of blood. With no sunlight and no clocks, they had no idea how much time passed.

Ed looked curiously at the various things they saw scattered throughout the sea of blood. "This place is like a wasteland of buildings and human remains. They're all from different time periods."

Ling frowned. "I'm starting to wonder if there's even a way out of here."

Ed shook his head. "I'm sure there is. We just have to find it."

"Maybe. But there's something I don't like about this place."

Ed's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Oh really. I thought an ocean of blood and crumbling buildings were what people looked for in a vacation spot."

Ling scowled. "The thing is, I can't sense the flow of chi here."

"What?"

Ling explained. "In the real world, I can normally sense a person's chi. That's how I'm able to tell if someone is human, or if they're a disembodied soul like Al or Barry, or if they're a homunculus like Gluttony or Envy."

"Yeah, so?"

"When we first met up in this place, I should have been able to tell whether or not you were Envy in disguise without asking, but I wasn't."

Ed looked thoughtful. "So you think this place is blocking your sense of chi?"

"That's one explanation, but I don't know. There's just something about this place that…Get down!"

Ling hastily grabbed Ed and pulled him behind a nearby boulder.

Ed looked confused. "What is it?"

Ling peered out from behind the boulder. "Look, I think it might be Envy."

Ed looked. Several yards away there was an enormous stone slab in the middle of the ocean of blood. Toward the back of the slab was a fragment of a large mural with the image of a large red stone on it. In front of the mural was a small fire, and next to the fire was a young boy, who looked around 12 or 13 years old. His hair was black and fell past his shoulders. His clothes were ragged and dirty, and his skin was unusually pale. He was sitting cross-legged, and was staring into the fire with a sad expression on his face.

Ed looked carefully at the boy. "Hold on, I don't think it's Envy."

Ling shook his head. "I know it doesn't look like him, but he's probably in disguise."

"But why would he bother being in disguise? He doesn't appear to have seen us. And if he was going to disguise himself, it would make more sense for him to try to disguise himself as one of us, not some kid we've never seen before."

The kid reached forward, grabbed what looked like a leather shoe, and placed it on the ground in front of him. He clapped his hands together, pressed them to the ground, and the leather shoe transformed into a gelatinous looking substance.

Ling's eyes widened. "Was that…?"

Ed gasped. "Alchemy! And he didn't use a transmutation circle!"

He smiled. "Well, that proves it. As far as I know, homunculi can't use alchemy. This isn't Envy. Look, you can see signs that he's been living here for a while."

As they looked around, they noticed more details about the stone slab. Off in one corner was what looked like a stone bed, with transmutation marks all over it. To the side was a strange assortment of items that looked like the collection of a an eccentric hoarder. All across the stone slab were random drawings and doodles.

Ling frowned. "But who is he? And why would he be here in this dreadful place?"

Ed shrugged. "Maybe he got swallowed by Gluttony too. Well, there's only one way to find out."

He stepped out into the open and raised his voice. "Hello!"

The child yelped at the sudden break in the silence. As soon as he caught sight of Ed, he bolted across the stone slab and hid behind the mural fragment. He peered fearfully at Ed and Ling.

Ed raised his hands. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk."

The child didn't look reassured. "Who are you?"

Ed patted himself. "My name's Edward Elric."

"And I'm Ling Yao."

"What's your name?"

The child looked sadly at the ground, then back up at them. "I don't know."

Ed looked uncertainly at the child. "You don't know? You mean you don't remember?"

The child shook his head. "I don't know."

Ed decided to try a different tactic. "Okay. How did you get here?"

The child glanced around. "I don't know."

Ed began to look annoyed. "Is that your answer for everything?!"

The child's eyes widened, and he retreated further behind the mural fragment.

Ling frowned."Don't scare him Ed."

Ed looked apologetic, and the child hesitantly spoke up.

"It's just…I've been here for as long as I can remember."

Ed looked astonished. "What? How long have you been here?"

The child looked down. "I don't...I'm not sure. The voices say they tell time by the sun, or by a clock, but I don't really understand what either of those things are, and I haven't been able to find either of them down here."

Ling tilted his head. "Voices?"

The child nodded, his expression nervous. "Yeah. Sometimes, I hear these voices. I can never tell if they're coming from out there in the darkness, or if they're coming from inside my head. Most of the time they just scream and say things that scare me. Sometimes, though, I can talk to them, and they give me advice."

Ling looked uneasily around the area, while Ed asked another question.

"Are they the ones who taught you alchemy?"

The child looked confused. "Alchemy?"

Ed gestured at some of the transmutations. "You know, what you've been doing here."

"Oh. No, the voices didn't tell me how to do this. It's just something that seems to come naturally to me. I know how to do it, but I don't know how I know."

Ed put a hand to his chin. "Then you must have seen the Truth."

"The Truth?"

Ed nodded. "You can use alchemy just by clapping your hands. That means you must have seen the Truth at some point."

The child frowned. "What is the Truth?"

"It's hard to describe. It looks like a large gateway inside a white void."

The child looked thoughtful. "Actually…that does sound familiar."

He put his right hand on his head, and looked like he was concentrating very hard.

"Yes, I think I remember something like that. I remember…I remember sitting in front of that gate for a while. A long while. Then, I remember hearing someone screaming."

"What happened after you heard that?"

The child looked at his right hand. "I remember reaching forward to the gate. I grabbed onto something, I felt intense pain throughout my body, the gateway opened…and then I wound up here."

Ed tilted his head. "That's strange. And you don't remember anything before seeing the Truth?"

The child shook his head. "No."

"Then you must have lost your memory somehow."

Ed grimaced. "This doesn't make any sense. How did you end up here by passing through the gateway? And how did we get here by being swallowed by Gluttony?

Ling looked at the ground. "Maybe we're dead?"

Ed looked sharply at Ling. "What?"

Ling shrugged. "It's a possibility, don't you think? This place does look a lot like hell."

Ed shook his head. "Well, I suppose that's possible, but from what I saw of the Truth, I'm pretty sure this isn't the kind of place that souls go once they pass beyond the gate. No, something else is going on here."

He looked back at the child. "Do you know if there's any way out of here?"

The child shook his head. "No. I've looked, but it all starts to look the same after a while. I just try to scrounge around for food and supplies, and avoid the angry voices. Although, I've never actually seen anyone else in person until you two showed up."

Ed stepped back. "Huh. Well, I'm sure we'll figure out a way out of here. And when we do, we'll take you with us."

The child's eyes widened. "You will?"

Ed nodded. "Of course! We couldn't leave you here in this dark depressing place all by yourself!"

The child looked taken aback by this, but hesitantly smiled. "Thank you."

They sat at the campfire for a little while. The child shared some of the edible items he'd managed to find, and Ed and Ling told him about what the outside world was like.

Ed noticed that the child's right arm and left leg were slightly darker in color than the rest of his body, but didn't pay much attention to this detail.

Eventually the child noticed Ed's automail arm. "Why is your hand made of metal?"

Ed looked down. "Oh, I...lost my real one, so I got it replaced with automail."

The child looked like he was going to ask another question, but stopped, and stood up.

Ling looked at him uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

The child pointed into the darkness. "There's something coming toward us. From over there."

Ling peered into the darkness, and spotted the thing. "Is that…?"

Envy walked into view. "I thought so, I should have known it'd be you guys."

He looked at the child with a frown. "Who is this?"

The child hid behind Ling's back, his face once again frightened. "Who is that?"

Ling eyed the homunculus warily. "That's Envy. He's a bad guy, and we…"

Ed stepped forward. "Please show me the way out of here!"

Ling looked at Ed in astonishment. "You're just going to start begging the enemy for help like that?!"

"If it means surviving I'll be his best friend!"

"You idiot!"

"It doesn't matter because there is no exit."

Ed, Ling, and the child turned toward Envy in surprise.

Envy sat down on a rock with a look of annoyance. "You've really gotten us into a fine mess. I can't believe you got me swallowed with you."

Ling frowned. "You just said swallowed. So we really are inside Gluttony's stomach?"

Envy sighed. "Well yes and no, see it's a lot more complicated than that. Just ask the pipsqueak. He should've realized what place this is."

Ed scowled at the pipsqueak remark, but looked around thoughtfully.

"Now that you mention it, I did notice something odd when Gluttony swallowed us. It was like a familiar feeling of some sort."

Envy eyes narrowed. "So you do remember then. This isn't the first time you've been through this."

Ed gasped, and his eyes widened. "The portal of Truth!"

The child looked at Ed uncertainly. "The Truth?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, Gluttony's second mouth looked similar to the portal. But, it wasn't pitch black and filled with a sea of blood."

The child scratched his head. "Yeah, it looked like…an entirely white void."

Envy looked mildly interested. "Oh yeah? So that's what the real one looks like."

Ed turned back toward Envy. "The real one?"

Envy nodded. "Gluttony is the result of a failed experiment by our Father to create his own portal of Truth."

Ed took a step back. "He's a what?"

"Despite how powerful our Father is he still couldn't create one. We're trapped inside a defective portal of Truth. So this place, it exists somewhere between reality and Truth."

"In between?"

Envy's expression became cold and grim. "And I can assure you that there's no way out of here. The only option we've got is to sit here until our strength runs out, and that's it. All we can do is wait here to die."

Ed was stunned into silence for a few minutes.

"No. Don't think I'm falling for any of that crap. I know you're lying to us Envy. You're lying, aren't you?!"

Envy scoffed. "Oh please. If I knew of a way out of here, do you think I'd still be hanging around having this lovely little conversation with you? I'd be long gone if there was an exit. The only reason I'm bothering to tell you any of this is so you understand the severity of the mistake you made by dragging us down here, pipsqueak."

Ling paled. "So there really isn't a way out? We're going to die here?"

The child looked at the ground sadly.

Ed clenched his right fist. "No, wait. I can't die here. What's Al going to do if I die? We made a promise, and he needs me to get back to normal."

He glared at Envy. "Damn it, I want to know who your Father is. Who would try to create their own portal? It's Fuhrer Bradley, isn't it?"

Envy rolled his eyes. "What, are you serious? Nice try, but King Bradley is nothing more than a homunculus."

Ling nodded grimly. "Told you so."

The child looked up at Ling. "What's a homunculus?"

Ling explained. "An artificially created human. They're evil monsters who are planning something bad for the country of Amestris."

Ed kept his gaze on Envy. "And if the Fuhrer is on your side, then I'm guessing you're the ones behind Ishval."

"Oh Ishval!"

Envy laughed. "I couldn't have asked for a more enjoyable job than that. You remember the incident that started the war, right?"

Ed frowned. "I'd always heard it was because an Amestrian soldier accidentally shot an Ishvalan child."

Envy nodded. "Yep. And the one that proudly pulled the trigger was none other than yours truly."

Ed's eyes widened in shock, and his entire face contorted with white hot fury. The child asked Ling about Ishval, and he tried to explain as best he could. While they were whispering, Ed kept his focus on Envy, who continued talking.

"You have no idea how good that felt. I ravaged their entire country with a single bullet. Talk about invigorating."

Ed jumped off the stone slab and began walking toward the homunculus, now literally shaking with rage.

"Oh and the best part, the officer I pretended to be was actually a moderate who always publicly opposed the military's occupation in Ishval. The poor fool couldn't come up with a plausible defense and they court martialed him."

Envy grinned maliciously. "You know I don't think I'll ever get over how easily manipulated humans are."

Envy laughed coldly, while Ed bared his teeth.

"So you're responsible. You were the one who shot and killed that poor innocent child. You were the one who drove out the Ishvalans from their homeland. You're the one who turned Scar into a murderer."

His face became livid. "And it was you, you're the reason Winry's parents were killed!"

He swung his right fist back. "You're the one to blame!"

Ed swung his fist toward Envy's face as fast and as hard as he could, but Envy deftly caught his fist. Before he could react, Envy kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back. He winced in pain, but managed to stay standing.

Ling and the child ran to his side.

Ling reached him first. "Ed, you all right?"

Envy looked at Ed with contempt. "Okay then, if that's how you want it pipsqueak. Our Father gave us orders prohibiting us from killing you, but seeing how we're going to be stuck in this black pit for all eternity those orders don't matter to me anymore. So…"

He slowly stood up, and red alchemical light began to shine from every part of his body.

He grinned viciously. "I'm going to show you boys something neat before we die. Consider it a parting gift."

His form began to change, and his voice deepened as he said the last few words.

Ling grimaced. "Did you notice his footprints, back when we were all fighting in the forest?"

Ed looked at Ling in surprise. "What? No."

"They made unusually deep impressions in the ground whenever he fell off balance."

"What's your point?"

"Just that he's freakishly heavy for the size of his body. He might be a bit bigger than he looks."

As the red light faded, they could clearly see what Envy had morphed into, and their hearts stopped.

Envy was now an enormous green animal the size of a barn, towering over them, looking like a demon that had come straight from hell.

The child screamed in terror, and bolted behind a nearby rock. Ed and Ling also hurried to get away from Envy as he came crashing down, sending out a wave of blood that washed over the stone slab.

Ed struggled to maintain his balance. "Damn!"

Ling ran toward Ed's side, and the child soon followed, looking back at Envy in terror. Surprisingly, Envy didn't try to chase them.

 _He wants this fight to last as long as possible._ Ed realized. _I suppose I can see why. If we're truly stuck here, it doesn't really matter who wins. Still..._

Ling looked at Envy incredulously. "What the hell? How is that a homunculus? They're supposed to be artificial humans, right?"

He turned to Ed. "Can you make a weapon?"

Ed nodded. "You got it. With this ocean of blood, there's plenty of iron to work with."

He clapped his hands together and pressed them into the blood, creating a sword that he then tossed to Ling.

Ling shook his head at the skull on the hilt of the sword. "You have the tackiest sense of taste."

Ed smiled slightly while he turned his arm into a blade. "Come on, I think it looks pretty damn sharp myself."

He looked back at Envy, who was chuckling at them, his deep voice echoing throughout the area.

"Can we take him?"

Ling shook his head. "I doubt it. He is a giant monster. And, on top of that, I'm pretty sure he broke one of my ribs back in the forest."

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat up myself."

Ed's face became determined. "But that's beside the point. All that matters now is filling him with some pain."

He glanced at the child. "Do you think you can fight with your alchemy?"

The child nodded uncertainly. "I can try. But, why are we fighting?"

Ed glared at Envy. "He's a homunculus, an evil despicable monster who has to be destroyed no matter what. The odds are against us, but we can't just give up."

Ed clapped his hands and pressed them into the blood again. This time he used the blood to create several iron pillars that shot out toward Envy. Envy blocked most of them with his front legs, but still grunted in pain at the impact.

After a moment of hesitation, the child mimicked Ed, and sent his own series of pillars toward Envy. However, he hadn't mastered his abilities yet, and most of the pillars fell apart before they reached Envy.

Envy chuckled at the child's feeble attempt at alchemy, but his laughter abruptly stopped once Ed renewed his attack. Emboldened, the child tried again, this time with better results, and Envy was forced to retreat a few yards.

While Envy's attention was focused on the two alchemists, Ling had circled around, looking for an opening. When he found one, he immediately rushed in. He sprinted underneath Envy, and put a deep gash in Envy's stomach, causing a large spurt of blood to be ejected from the wound.

Envy roared in pain, startling Ed and the child.

Ling called out. "Run Ed!"

Envy swiveled around, glaring at the Xingese prince. "Bastard!"

Envy swung his tail around, and it smacked into Ling, sending him flying. He hit one of the rock pillars, and gasped in pain as he felt his body meet the unforgiving stone.

Ed looked at Ling in alarm. "Ling!"

Envy splashed his feet in the blood, sending a wave toward Ed and the child. The child was caught off guard, and the wave carried him away, but Ed was able to avoid the wave and began running toward Envy. He clapped his hands together, and manipulated the blood so that it carried him away from Envy's front and to Envy's side.

Once there, he ran forward, brandishing his blade. "All right Envy, time to die!"

But he froze when he saw what was on Envy's side.

Envy's monstrous form had been covered with what looked like the faces, arms, and legs of a multitude of people, sickeningly fused to the homunculus's enormous body. Ed had assumed that these were merely an aesthetic that Envy had chosen in order to frighten or disgust them. But now that he was up close...

One of the faces had tears running down its face, and was looking at Ed desperately.

"Kill me! Kill me! Help me die! I beg you! Please kill me! Please!"

Ed took a step back, and he noticed that the other faces were also speaking, pleading, crying, even laughing, and he became overwhelmed with horror as he realized what he was looking at.

The first soul he'd noticed continued to beg for death, until it was abruptly given to him when Ling came in out of nowhere, stabbing it in the head before grabbing Ed and dragging him away from Envy.

Envy looked at Ling in annoyance, but an alchemical attack from the child redirected his attention away from Ed and Ling.

Ling glared at Ed. "Come on, snap out of it you idiot! Why didn't you attack him?"

Ed was staring at the ground, feeling numb with horror. "A person. Those are people. They need our help, they're trapped inside him."

"That's a trick Ed. He's a monster!"

"But..."

Ling roughly shook Ed. "Listen to me! Whatever those things might have been, they're now a part of that monster. We have to kill him, forget about anything else!"

Envy lowered his head toward them. "Oh really? You think you can actually kill me? I think you're vastly overestimating your abilities."

Envy swiped at Ling, but Ling dodged the attack, and with a quick slash of his sword managed to cut off Envy's fingers.

Envy howled in pain, and his arm suddenly stretched forward, farther than it should have been able to reach, and smacked into Ling hard, sending him flying away.

Envy looked momentarily satisfied, but the next second he roared in pain again. The child had gained better control of his abilities, and had created several large iron spikes that impaled Envy's side.

Envy broke free of the spikes, and glared down at the child. "You damn brat!"

Envy grabbed the child with one of his middle limbs, and smashed him into the ground, submerging him beneath the blood.

Ed let out a deep breath. "Okay, just ignore the voices."

He rushed forward to help the child, and to actually attack Envy. "Ignore the voices, focus on..."

But just as Ed reached Envy, even though he was trying his hardest to ignore the cries of the souls trapped within Envy, one of the voices managed to reach him, and he froze.

"Big brother, can we play?"

The voice sounded like that of a little girl. Like Nina...

"Will we get to play soon?"

Ed stared at the souls in sorrow, and his will to fight drained away, a fact that was not lost on Envy.

Envy reached down to grab Ed. "I'm done playing with you, pipsqueak."

He grabbed Ed, and smacked Ed into a nearby rock. As he fell, he caught a glimpse of the mural fragment from before.

He closed his eyes. "Al...I'm sorry."

Envy extended his tongue out, and wrapped it around Ed's body.

Ling called out. "Open your eyes Ed!"

The child managed to stick his head out from under the blood, gasping for air.

He was still pinned down by Envy, and there were tears running down his cheeks. "It hurts..."

Ling looked at Ed frantically. "Please, wake up!"

But Ling couldn't move fast enough to save him. It was all he could do just to stand.

The next second, Envy swallowed Ed whole.

Ling's eyes widened in horror. "No, Ed!"

As Ed was slowly dragged inside Envy, he could hear the whispers of the souls all around him. After a moment, he felt something change. He opened his eyes and saw a bright red stone.

 _What is that? It looks like…it's his core. A philosopher's stone._

His mind drifted to the mural fragment he'd seen on the stone slab, and suddenly he remembered the mural he'd seen at Xerxes. All at once an idea came to him.

He raised his voice. "Open up Envy, your breath is killing me! I think I've got a way to get us out of here."

Envy froze.

"Come on Envy, let me out!"

After a brief moment of hesitation, Envy relented. He spat Ed back out, and released the child.

A short while later, Ed and Ling were bandaging their wounds as best they could. Surprisingly, the child had managed to make it through the fight without sustaining any injuries, though he was dirty and covered with blood.

Envy returned and set down several large pieces of stone. "I collected all the fragments I could find."

Ling looked at the mural fragments. "So this stuff, it's all from Xerxes?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, it's part of a large mural. I saw it up close when I went to the ruins. I thought it was the same as the transmutation circle from the fifth laboratory, the one to make philosopher's stones, but it's slightly different. It's actually a summoning circle for human transmutation."

"Human transmutation. Isn't that used to bring back dead people?"

"Not exactly. Alchemy is based on equivalent exchange. It's impossible to revive a soul that no longer exists in this world. You can trust me on that one. So, anyway, this is where I got the idea to get us out of here. I can't bring back the dead, but what would happen if I transmuted myself?"

Ling looked surprised. "You mean a living person?"

"Exactly. I can use this transmutation circle to deconstruct myself, then I can just put myself back together. That's human transmutation, and it'll open the portal."

Ed glanced at Envy. "You said that Gluttony is a defective portal of Truth. I bet if we pass through the real portal we'll wind up in our own reality. I'll open up the portal, and then you three jump in it."

The child looked worried. "What happens if it goes wrong?"

Ed shook his head. "Then it'll rebound. A failed transmutation ricochets onto the one who performed it. In this case, that would be me."

Ling shrugged. "I'm not going to act like I know anything about alchemy. This is all yours."

Ed glanced up at Envy. "Hey Envy, I've got something else I wanted to ask you. The philosopher's stone is made with living humans, isn't that correct?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"How could a nation as advanced as Xerxes fall, let alone in a single night? These stone fragments of the mural, you put them here to hide the evidence."

Ed's face darkened. "You killed them. You sacrificed all of Xerxes. You turned them into a philosopher's stone!"

Ling gasped in shock, while Ed looked angrily at the large homunculus.

"Who did this? Who slaughtered the population of an entire country? Who created all of you? It was your Father, wasn't it? And now he's got something planned for Amestris too, doesn't he?"

Envy grinned. "You get us out of here and I'll gladly tell you everything."

Ed grimaced, and he could tell that Envy wasn't going to tell him anything.

"You've spent enough time beating around the bush, I'm tired of waiting for you to ask. You need to pay a toll to open the portal, right?"

Envy opened his mouth and displayed his philosopher's stone. "This should work."

Ed looked at the faces all over Envy's body with a grimace. "Those are people, aren't they?"

"At one time, but their minds and bodies crumbled long ago. All that's left is energy to be consumed."

Ed frowned.

"Is that pity? How childish are you? It's the nature of things, the powerful consume the weak."

"No, it's wrong."

Envy scoffed. "Oh come on. Surely you know better than that. Every living creature on this planet has to take the life force of something else in order to survive. Do you ever consider the feelings of the animals you've killed and eaten? Or do you just focus on living, knowing that consuming lower life forms is inevitable?"

Ed grimaced, but was unable to deny that the homunculus had a point.

Envy continued. "Anyways, why are you so squeamish about the idea of a philosopher's stone? There are plenty of humans to go around, and a stone would be the perfect way to get your bodies back."

Ed shook his head. "No, I don't want Al and me to get our original bodies back if it means sacrificing someone else's life!"

Envy laughed harshly, his voice reverberating through their bodies. "I thought for sure you would have gotten the message after your pathetic attempt to bring back mommy."

Ed glared at him, while the child looked slightly confused.

"You've got to spend life to make life. Come on, this is basic alchemy here. Don't kid yourself into thinking there's a way around that, cause there's not."

Envy lowered his head so that his eye was right next to Ed. "As they say, death is the high cost of living."

Ed shook his head, but didn't respond.

After a while, they had the transmutation circle set up.

Ed stepped back. "All right."

He looked at the child. "You, go with Ling. I'm sure he'll look after you."

The child nodded uncertainly. "Okay."

Ed turned to Ling. "Ling, this might not work out for me. If so, you've got to warn people about these guys plans."

Ling shrugged. "I'm not that concerned about Amestris. It's not my country."

Ed frowned. "Are you serious?"

Ling smiled softly. "You've got people you love waiting for you, don't you? So just make it back alive and tell them yourself."

Ed nodded, then turned toward Envy.

He looked at the people on Envy's body sadly. "I'm sorry, but I need to use you."

He took a deep breath. "Get ready."

Ling looked at Ed thoughtfully. _That pose he makes when he transmutes, I knew it reminded me of something. He almost looks like he's praying._

Ed clapped his hands together and activated the circle. After a moment, the portal opened.

Ed looked at it grimly. "Long time no see. Too bad this isn't why I planned on opening you again."

He looked at Ling and the child. "Jump in it, now!"

They reluctantly but quickly complied, and were immediately deconstructed. Envy soon followed.

Ed looked at the four fading souls who had paid the price for their escape.

 _I'm sorry. Thank you._

After passing through, he found himself in front of his portal of truth.

Ed let out a sigh of relief. "All right. I made it."

He glanced behind him, and was surprised to see another gateway directly opposite to his.

"Were there always two portals?"

After a moment, he noticed someone sitting in front of the gate. They were terribly thin, but their hair was gold, and the face familiar.

Ed's eyes widened. _That's Al's body._

He frantically ran toward Al's body, but his own portal opened and began to drag him back.

"Al, come on! Please! Hurry Al! Al!

Al's body stood up and shook his head sadly. "I can't. I can only leave with my own soul. I'm sorry I can't go with you."

Ed looked down with defeat, but abruptly looked back up, determined to get one last word in before he was dragged back to the real world.

"Alphonse! Look at me! I promise someday soon I'm coming back for you! Just you wait! Wait for me!"

* * *

Author's Note: So as some of you might have already guessed, the child is Wrath from the 2003 anime. Obviously he won't be called Wrath in this story, as King Bradley is Wrath, but his backstory will be pretty much the same as in the 2003 anime, albeit with a few tweaks.

To me Wrath from the 2003 anime embodies everything that was great and flawed about the 2003 anime, a brilliant idea held back by a lackluster execution. For those who don't know, in the 2003 version Wrath was the result of the failed human transmutation by Izumi to bring back her stillborn child. After it failed, she surrendered the homunculus to the gate, where it dwelled for years. Then, when Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother and Ed subsequently lost his limbs, Wrath ended up assimilating them, gaining a human arm and leg. This allowed him to perform alchemy, and eventually enabled him to escape back to the real world.

I honestly think the idea behind this character is extremely clever. The backstory is very interesting, and creates a fascinating dynamic between them and the other characters, particularly the Elric brothers, Izumi, and the other homunculi.

The problem is that they don't do anything interesting with him. In fact, after he's introduced he has almost no influence at all on the main plot, making him a useless character. And on top of that, he's by far the most annoying and obnoxious character, and this undermines the show's attempts to make him sympathetic.

So while his basic backstory will be more or less the same, his character development will be different, and I'll try to make his personality less annoying. As for what that development will be, or how exactly he ended up in Gluttony's stomach, well, you'll have to wait and see.

Also, I changed it so that the characters don't yet know that Father intends to destroy Amestris the way he destroyed Xerxes, nor do they know he's trying to surpass God. I thought it was pretty weird that his intention of surpassing God would be on the ruins in Xerxes. Personally, I think it would make more sense if Father was initially only interested in escaping from his flask and achieving immortality. It's only after much time has passed that he eventually isn't satisfied with immortality alone, and wishes to surpass God.

Next time we have a look at what the other characters were doing while Ed and Ling were having their little misadventure.

Edit: So in the original version of this chapter, I'd gotten a bit lazy and hadn't written out the fight between Envy and Ed, Ling, and the child, skipping past that part in the hopes that nobody would mind too much. But it did always bother me that I'd cut that particular corner, so now I've fleshed that out, making the chapter feel more complete in my opinion. So far the biggest change I've made to a chapter, but I think it was for the better. Let me know what you think.


	30. Secrets in Central

Mei walked back to the campfire looking discouraged.

"I still haven't found her yet. Where is she?"

She sat down in front of the fire. Yoki was on the other side of the fire, while Scar was off in a darker corner of the alleyway, looking lost in thought.

Mei looked at the ground sadly. "It isn't like her to just disappear like this."

Yoki poked at the fire absently. "Maybe she got eaten by a stray dog or something."

Mei looked up. "Eaten?"

She began to cry.

Yoki hastily waved his hands, trying to get her to quiet down. "I was joking!"

After a few minutes Mei calmed down a little, and frowned at Yoki.

"She's not a cat. She's actually a panda, but she got a disease as a baby that kept her from growing all the way. I nursed her back to health after her mother abandoned her. Since then, she's almost been like a sister to me."

Mei's eyes became melancholy. "My family, the Chang clan, is one of the lowest ranked houses of the fifty clans that make up the Xing empire. We have little to no power at all. Maybe that's why I was drawn to her. She looked so helpless and weak I couldn't help but identify with her. But at the time, I guess I just took pity on her more than anything. But then she became a part of my family. We've been through so much together. She's always been with me. It feels so wrong not having her here now. I don't think I could have gone through everything I have without Xiao May at my side. I know for a fact that I couldn't have made it across the desert without her."

Yoki shook his head. "Sure, but that was a pointless endeavor anyway. Why would you risk your life like that for something as preposterous as immortality?"

Mei frowned. "Because it's the last hope that my clan has. If I don't return with a method for obtaining immortality and present it to the emperor, it's almost certain my clan will perish. That's why I risked my life crossing the desert. With Xiao May…"

She began to cry again.

Scar stood up.

Yoki looked at him uncertainly. "Sir?"

Scar stared out into the empty street. "We've got some time before the sun comes up. There won't be as many guards patrolling the streets."

Mei looked up at him. "You mean you're going to try to help me find her?"

Scar began to walk away.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "He's a good person."

Yoki leaned forward. "His people were almost completely wiped out a few years ago during the civil war."

Mei expression became shocked.

"That's right. He knows a thing or two about loss, so I'm sure he can identify with your worries about the fate of your clan."

Scar glanced back. "What's the holdup? You coming, or not?"

Mei stood up with a smile. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Yoki remained by the fire. "I'll just stay here."

* * *

Al and Gluttony were sitting down facing each other. Not much time had passed since Gluttony swallowed Ed, Ling, and Envy, and aside from a few chattering sounds from Xiao Mai, the area around them remained silent.

Gluttony pressed his hands together. "What should…what do I do?"

Al remained still. "I have no idea."

Gluttony began to look nervous. "What do I do? I'm scared. I don't want Father to be mad at me."

Al looked up. "What did you say? You have a Father?"

Gluttony nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Is he the one that made the homunculi?"

Gluttony stepped forward. "Father made us."

Al reached forward and pressed his right hand to Gluttony's stomach.

 _Where does everything he swallows go? It's got to be some kind of trick. Come on, think! We made a promise, and brother might still be alive. I can't just give up now._

Al stood up. "Gluttony, will you take me to meet your Father?"

Gluttony tilted his head. "I guess so. He'll be happy since you're a human sacrifice."

Al nodded. "Oh sure, right. That's why he'll want to meet me."

 _And I guess I'll find out what that means._

Gluttony started to lead the way, but before long Al began to become concerned.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Gluttony?"

Gluttony nodded. "Uh-huh."

"But this is the way…it can't be…your Father is living in Central?"

* * *

Mustang looked wearily at Bradley.

"Tell me, why are you bothering to let me live?"

Bradley was staring out the window. "Because you aren't going to learn your lesson if you're dead, soldier."

Mustang shifted. "And the military? How long has all this been going on?

Bradley took a sip of tea. "The homunculi have been controlling this entire nation since its inception."

Mustang bowed his head. "So all this time you've been sitting back and laughing at our struggles?"

He glared at Bradley. "I saw you at General Hughes's funeral. Your hands were trembling. So did you fake that as well?"

Bradley sighed. "Why must everyone make such a fuss over the death of a single soldier? The moment a soldier dons his uniform, he accepts the reality that he might be buried in it."

Mustang's fist tightened.

"And about my hands. Hughes's child screeched throughout the entirety of his funeral."

Bradley glanced back. "My hands were trembling in anger.

Mustang looked shocked. "How can you even say such a thing? You have a child too."

Bradley shifted his gaze back to the window. "You're speaking of Selim? He's more well-behaved than that."

Mustang scowled. "And how do you expect he would react if you were suddenly killed?"

"Perhaps he would feel sadness for my passing, but he would understand what my role as the Fuhrer entails, and he wouldn't indulge in such infantile behavior."

Mustang looked carefully at Bradley. "And how do you think he'd react if he found out his father is a homunculus?"

"Was that a threat? You'll have to do better. Sorry to disappoint you, Mustang, but Selim will never work as a point of weakness in my life."

Bradley turned around. "But you on the other hand, I know exactly who to use as your weak point."

Outside, Riza was still at her post when Fuery came running toward her.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

Riza looked at him in concern. "What's wrong, Sergeant?"

Fuery held up an official looking paper. "I received a memo from the personnel bureau, and, well, I'm being transferred to the Southern command center."

Riza began to look alarmed. "They transferred you?"

Fuery nodded grimly. "And I'm not the only one. Breda's being sent to the Western command, and Falman's been reassigned to the Northern command."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Riza and Fuery looked up to see a male officer and Juliet Douglas approaching them.

Riza stood up straight. "Yes sir."

The man nodded at her. "I'm from personnel."

Juliet Douglas stepped forward. "And I'm Juliet Douglas. I'm the current personal assistant to Fuhrer Bradley."

She handed an envelope to Riza. "I need you to take this."

Riza took the envelope. "Am I being reassigned?"

Douglas nodded. "That's correct."

Riza started to look suspicious. "I'd like to look at them."

She opened the envelope and began to read.

She looked up in alarm. "What is this? This can't be right, are you sure these are my orders?"

Fuery looked worried. "Where are they sending you?"

Riza glanced back down at the letter. "'First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is to report for duty at Central command center as personal assistant to Fuhrer Bradley.'"

Fuery's expression became alarmed as well.

Inside the command center, Bradley looked at Mustang coldly.

"It's as simple as that. She'll be under my watch from now on."

Mustang looked at the ground, his eyes wide in disbelief.

* * *

The construction worker looked carefully at the drawing Mei had handed him.

"Oh, this little cat? Yeah, I saw one that looked just like it by the factory earlier. I thought it seemed like a weird pet for a guy in a suit of armor to have."

Mei looked confused. "Armor?"

She shrieked as she remembered. "AAH! That thing we fought?!"

Mei and Scar began to walk the way the construction worker had pointed, while Mei was fuming.

"That suit of armor's going to pay big time. He stole Xiao May from me. Kidnapped her! That creep."

Scar shook his head. "I don't think that's the case."

Mei looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"From the little time I've interacted with the armor boy, he seems like a compassionate soul. I'm guessing your panda got lost during the chaos yesterday, and he picked it up to take care of it."

Mei's seemed a little calmer. "Really? Well, that's a relief. Do you know who he is? And why is he wearing armor?"

Scar glanced back to make sure no one was following them.

"He's the Fullmetal Alchemist's younger brother. As to why he's wearing the armor, well, he lost his body."

Mei looked confused. "He what?"

Scar shook his head. "I don't know the details. All I know is that the Fullmetal Alchemist used some kind of alchemy to attach his brother's soul to that suit of armor."

Mei began to look thoughtful. "Alchemy can do that? Hmm."

As they neared the end of the construction zone, Mei spotted Al and Gluttony in a nearby alleyway. And on Al's shoulder…

Mei cried. "That's her!"

She would have rushed forward, but Scar stopped her.

"Hold it. You see that fat one? He's a homunculus."

"A homunculus?"

Scar nodded. "He has the power to recover from any type of injury. He's practically immortal."

Mei's eyes widened. "He is? That's even more reason for us to go after them."

Scar scowled. "You're missing my point. I don't know if we can stop him."

Al and Gluttony disappeared down a passageway, and Mei carefully walked over to the entrance.

Scar frowned. _What's the armor boy doing with him? And why isn't he with his brother?_

Scar walked up to the entrance, and was surprised to see Mei shivering.

"Is something wrong?"

Mei looked fearfully at the dark opening. "This place, it's strange. I could feel there was something wrong with this country ever since I got here, but this place, it's the source of it. Can you feel those things crawling beneath us?"

Inside the tunnels, Al looked at the little creature on his shoulder.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?"

He gently rubbed her with his finger. "It's okay."

Gluttony gestured for Al to follow. "This way."

Al looked around. "I didn't know there were tunnels like this under Central."

He froze as he noticed several piles of bones on the ground and in the water.

He jogged up to Gluttony. "Hey, what's with all that?"

Gluttony glanced at the bones. "Oh, the gatekeeper did that."

"The gatekeeper?"

Gluttony shrugged. "He won't rip you up as long as you're with me."

Al glanced around, and tried to not think about what the gatekeeper might be.

"Do we have much further?"

Gluttony shook his head. "Not too far. It's just ahead now."

"You said your Father made you. Does he know what happens to the people you swallow?"

"I'm sure he does. Father knows everything."

Al bowed his head. _Brother, I know you're still alive. Just hang on._

* * *

After revealing his plans for Mustang's team, Bradley explained his origins.

"I have no memory of my parents' faces or names. In fact, I don't even remember my own name. For all I know, I might have been abandoned before I even had one."

He thought back to the very first day of class, where he had been only one of many young children. A young blond woman named Dante had stepped forward and looked over all of them.

"Now which one of you will be the one to step forward and lead this country?"

She glanced at him. "How about you?"

Bradley continued. "They called us prospective Fuhrers, and they trained us to be leaders. They kept us confined together, and they taught us at all times of the day and night. We studied political science and humanities, as well as martial arts, firearms, and of course, swordsmanship. I was certain that I would be the one chosen to lead this country. I firmly believed it, and I endured any training to make it so."

Mustang frowned, but listened carefully.

"Most of the homunculi were created from a piece of our Father's soul. One of the homunculi, Wrath, was killed after being betrayed, but our Father managed to preserve his soul. He saved him for when the time came to choose the next Fuhrer. I was the twelfth candidate, and Wrath's soul was placed inside my body, where it attempted to assume control. The only options I had were to die or to overcome his power. I chose the latter. And so, Wrath was reborn, with the soul of the homunculus and the soul of a human merging together to form the person standing in front of you right now. I can't tell you whether the dominant soul was the one from Wrath or if it was the one I've carried since I was born. I doubt I'll ever know."

Mustang remained silent for a moment, then stood up.

"You lived your life before as a human being. Why choose to be a homunculus, sir? Isn't there some way you could go back to being a human?"

Bradley looked at Mustang incredulously. "You're suggesting I become human again? Ridiculous. Why would I possibly want to pursue such frivolity? I've become something far superior. Just as you humans take great pride in your humanity, misguided though that may be, we also take pride in what we are."

Bradley's face became slightly angry. "The woman you killed, she died with her pride intact, didn't she?"

* * *

Mei and Scar made their way through the tunnels, trying to follow the path Al and Gluttony had taken.

Mei was pale and shaking slightly.

"It's stronger here. The feeling. There's something evil beneath us. Are those people?"

Scar frowned, and looked around warily.

Unbeknownst to them, a dark shadow with a single eye was watching them from the ceiling, keeping track of their progress.

 _Hmm. Looks like we've got some more guests. I'd better tell Father._

Further ahead, Gluttony smiled. "Father made all of us, he did. He made me, and Lust, and he made Envy. Although, I think Dante helped him with some of it."

Al looked up in shock. "Wait, did you say Dante?"

Gluttony nodded. "Uh-huh. She helped Father with lots of things."

His expression became downcast. "I haven't seen her lately, though."

Al's mind was reeling.

 _Dante was working for Father?_

In the very center, Father sat in his chair, and his head was tilted as though he was listening to someone.

"Is that so, Pride? It seems I'm about to have some guests."

* * *

Author's Note: Not much to say about this one. Wrath's origins are only slightly different from Brotherhood, and I changed it so that Pride is the gatekeeper. I think it makes more sense to have one very powerful guardian rather than a bunch of weaker ones that can be killed, and which would take a lot of time and energy to create.

Next time, our heroes meet Father.


	31. Father

Gluttony pushed the doors open, and he and Al entered into an enormous room filled with tubes stretching from the ground to the ceiling. The homunculus walked forward, while Al looked nervously around.

"This place couldn't get any creepier, huh?"

Gluttony waved his hands. "Hello, Father! I brought you a human sacrifice!"

Al looked around in alarm. "Your father? Where? This is happening too fast."

There was a set of stairs near the back of the room, and a figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

The figure looked down at Gluttony and Al. "And who is this?"

Al peered up, and was shocked at what he saw. The face looked so similar to the one from the photograph they had back in Resembol.

 _Dad?_

Without warning, Gluttony began to writhe and scream in pain.

Al looked at him, his expression shocked, while Father looked at the scene with mild surprise.

Gluttony's portal opened, and faster than Al could comprehend, an enormous green animal burst out of Gluttony's stomach, collapsing to the ground breathing heavily, its sides heaving.

Father looked curiously at the animal. "Envy?"

Al glanced at Father, then back at the green animal. "Envy? That thing?"

He froze when he saw three people next to the animal's side, and rushed forward.

"Brother? Brother!"

Ed, Ling, and the child slowly regained consciousness.

Al kneeled in front of his brother, and Ed looked up at him.

"Al? You're back in your armor. So that means…"

Ed glanced to his right, and smirked slightly when he saw Ling and the child.

Ling nodded tiredly. "We're back in the real world."

Al abruptly tackled Ed in a bear hug.

"Brother!"

Ed shouted in pain. "OWOWOW!"

"You're safe! I'm so happy you're alive!"

Envy slowly got up and crawled to the back corner of the room, looking a bit drained from the whole ordeal.

The child was looking at the two brothers curiously, while Ling was looking around the room with a frown.

Al let go when he realized Ed was injured.

He shook slightly. "I'm sorry, but I thought…I thought you were dead."

Ed patted Al's armor. "But I'm okay, Al. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I worried you."

The child stepped forward. "Who is this?"

Ed glanced back at the child. "This is my younger brother, Alphonse."

Al looked up at the child. "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

Ed interjected. "Long story. So where exactly did we wind up?"

"This is somewhat surprising."

The child bolted away at the sound of the voice, while Ed and Al turned around to see who had spoken.

Father approached the two brothers, his hand on his chin. "People emerging from his stomach."

Ed's face flashed with shock and anger. "Hohenheim? What the hell are you doing here?!"

Father ignored Ed's outburst and peered at them more closely. "Steel appendages, hmm? And an armored body. You two must be the Elric brothers."

The anger faded from Ed's face to be replaced by uncertainty. "Wait…you're not…"

Father tilted his head. "Have you mistaken me for someone else? Hold on. Hohenheim…"

Father looked at Al, then back at Ed. "By any chance, do you mean Von Hohenheim? And how is it the two of you are acquainted with him?"

Al hesitantly answered. "Well, he's our father."

Father looked intrigued. "He's your father? This is indeed surprising, I had no idea he had children. How interesting."

Ed looked unsure of how to take this.

Father frowned. "If you are indeed his progeny, then why is your family name Elric?"

Ed glared at him. "Elric is our mother's last name."

"Oh, is that so. Is your mother human?"

Ed looked at him incredulously. "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course she's human!"

Father stepped back. "I see. Hmm. So where has he been spending his time?"

"Who cares? Just forget him! Who the hell are you, and why do you look exactly like him?!"

Father ignored Ed's question, and looked off to the side.

"I know that he can't be dead. To think that he has children now, after all this time…"

Ed had become annoyed when Father ignored his question, but hissed in pain when he accidentally bumped into Al.

Father turned back toward the brothers. "It would appear that you're injured, and you're missing your left hand, aren't you?"

Father touched Al's chest plate. Al cried out as he felt pain coursing through him, but just as quickly as it had come, it stopped. He looked down and saw that his hand was back and good as new.

"There, how is that for you?"

Ed looked at Al in astonishment, and before he could react Father touched his chest, red alchemical light emanating from the point of contact.

Ed yelped as he felt pain throughout his entire body, but just as with Al the pain was over almost immediately.

He examined his body, and his eyes widened. "My arm isn't broken any more. And neither are my ribs."

Father's face had become serious. "I consider the two of you to be vital resources. You must both remain alive and healthy."

Ed looked grimly at his brother. "This isn't right, Al. He performed a transmutation without any movement at all."

Al nodded. "And he didn't even thin out my armor. There isn't any equivalent exchange."

Ling raised his sword and looked at Father with fear and suspicion.

"You aren't human. Who are you? What the hell's inside you?"

Father glanced at him coldly. "I would ask who you are, but I honestly don't care."

He turned toward Gluttony. "You can go ahead and eat him."

Gluttony grinned. "Okay!"

Ed rushed forward, putting himself between Gluttony and Ling.

"What? Hold on! Don't! This guy's our friend. You want to keep us happy, right? So don't kill him, please!"

Father had begun to walk away. "But I have no need for him. Your friendship doesn't make him any less useless to me."

Ed's eyes widened in anger. "What did you just say?"

Al looked at Ed. "Brother, the homunculi keep calling this guy their Father. I think he's the one who created them."

Ed's eyes widened. "What?"

Al looked at Father uncertainly. "He did heal our wounds, though."

Ling stumbled forward. "He didn't heal mine."

He glared at Father. "I don't like him. I can tell he looks down on humans and calls us fools."

Father glanced back at them. "When you notice an insect on the ground, do you stop to consider it a fool? The life of an insect is so beneath you that it would be a waste of your time to even consider judging it. That would be an accurate summation on my feelings towards you humans."

Ed clapped his hands and sent a row of rock spikes barreling toward Father. They stopped just before they reached him.

Ed pointed his automail finger at Father. "Look, you might have healed our wounds, but that does not mean we're friends! It's pretty apparent that you're the root of all this evil. I'm taking you down. I don't care how many cronies you've got!"

Envy looked down at Ed disdainfully. "And just who are you calling a crony, pipsqueak?"

Ed's face became livid. "Dammit, stop calling me pipsqueak, you big green bastard!"

The child peaked out from a corner, unsure of what to make of the situation.

Ed, Al, and Ling fought for about a minute, skillfully avoiding Envy and Gluttony and going straight for Father, but none of their attacks had any effect at all.

Al looked at Father in alarm. "What's going on here?"

Ed slowly got back to his feet. "How does he do that? It's like he can transmute just by thinking it."

Father sighed impatiently. "This is a waste of time."

He took one step forward and released a surge of energy.

Ed and Al weren't sure what had happened, but they quickly found out. When they clapped their hands and pressed them into the ground, nothing happened.

Ed and Al looked at each other in disbelief.

"What's going on? I can't transmute!"

Before they could recover, Envy grabbed them both and pinned them to the ground.

"Ed! Al!"

Ling rushed forward, but got tackled and pinned by Gluttony.

Ed squirmed under Envy's grip. "What the hell did he do to us?"

Al was shaking slightly. "I don't know. Why can't we use our alchemy?"

Envy laughed harshly, looking disdainfully down at the two brothers. "You lower life forms never cease to amuse me. You get a speck of power and you think you own the world, and you don't even know what that power is. And then you have the arrogance to assume that you're the one who's in control of this power. You're like a bad joke that keeps—"

Envy paused as he noticed something out of his peripheral vision.

The child had gotten over his fear, and was holding a piece of jagged metal in his hand. He rushed forward, clearly intending to attack Envy.

His face had become fierce. "No! I won't let you hurt my friends!"

Envy looked at him dismissively and casually flicked his tail toward him, smacking the child and sending him flying across the room.

The child landed on one of the stone spikes Ed had made earlier, impaling him. It was a fatal wound.

Ed cried in anguish. "No!"

But he gasped in surprise when he noticed something.

Envy, Al, and Ling also froze.

On the child's right foot was an ouroboros tattoo. Red alchemical sparks were emanating from the wound in his chest.

The child groaned in pain, and broke off the top of the stone spike. He staggeringly got to his feet, and the wound in his chest healed itself.

Ed looked at the child in disbelief. "What?"

Ling looked alarmed. "It can't be."

Father looked at the child curiously. "Well, this is interesting. It appears that you're a homunculus."

The child looked uncertainly at Father, unsure of how to take this new information.

"What? I'm…a homunculus?"

Father stepped forward, and examined the child closely. The child looked up at him apprehensively.

"Hmm…ah, you must be Dante's handiwork."

Ed's eyes widened. "Dante?"

Al turned to Ed. "Brother, Gluttony told me that Dante was working for Father."

Ed glanced at his brother in shock. "What? Why would she do that?"

Father looked down at the young homunculus. "Tell me, child, why are you defending these humans?"

The child took a step back, still looking fearful. "Well, they helped me, and they were nice to me."

Father's expression remained stoic. "That may be so, but they have clearly served their purpose in getting you to this place. Humans are inherently weak and fragile creatures, while homunculi are far superior beings. We will never age or die, and we are not bound by the weaknesses that plague the human race."

The child looked at the ground uncertainly. "But…I don't understand."

Father put a hand to his chin. "It would appear that you have limited knowledge of this world. Envy, get over here."

Envy got off the Elric brothers and transformed back to his preferred humanoid form. Before Ed and Al could move, however, two stone slabs appeared to take over Envy's job in pinning them down.

Envy walked over to Father and looked at the child with new interest.

Father looked back at the child. "Give him part of your philosopher's stone."

Envy raised his hand. "Very well."

Envy shoved his hand into the child's chest. The child cried out in pain, but stopped as Envy transferred a fraction of his philosopher's stone over to him.

Envy removed his hand and stepped back. "There, how is that?"

The child looked down at his hands. "Good. That feels good."

His face had become less innocent and childlike, and more cold and calculating. The fear was gone, and was now replaced by a hint of malice.

"This…this is the power of the homunculi?"

Envy nodded. "Yes. It's nice, isn't it? So much better than anything those sentimental humans could ever offer."

Ed protested. "Hold on! Don't listen to him!"

The child looked back at Ed. "You said that all of the homunculi were monsters that needed to be destroyed. You did say that, didn't you?"

Ed winced internally, but didn't give up. "You don't understand what they're doing! They're—"

The child shook his head. "Sure, maybe they've killed humans. But as it turns out, I'm not human. I'm a homunculus, and therefore, why shouldn't I side with my own kind?"

Envy grinned. "Welcome to the team, kid."

Father stepped forward. "Tell me, what is your name?"

The child frowned. "I'm afraid I don't have one."

"Is that so? In that case, I will give you one now. From now on, you will be called Spite."

The child tilted his head. "Spite? Sounds a little unusual, but I think I can live with that name."

Father nodded. "Good. Now, go down the hallway up there. Misery will meet you on the other side and escort you upstairs."

The newly named Spite nodded. "Very well."

He walked up the steps, rounded the corner and out of sight.

Ed clenched his fist.

 _Damn. I should have chosen my words more carefully. Given that he's a homunculus, I'm guessing the voices he was hearing in Gluttony's stomach were actually from the souls in his philosopher's stone._

He frowned. _But if he's a homunculus, how can he use alchemy?_

For the next few minutes Envy filled Father in on what had happened in Gluttony's stomach, while Ed did the same for Al. Meanwhile, Ling tried not to suffocate under Gluttony.

Father looked thoughtful. "Quite an interesting tale. I'm glad you made it back. It would have been quite a shame to lose another one of my children, as well as one of our most important sacrifices. In addition, you brought us a new ally. And then there's this human. Hmm…"

He glanced at Ling. "You may prove to be rather useful to me after all. I could always use a new pawn in the rotation."

He held his two palms up, and a slit opened in each one. A tiny creature crawled out of the slit on his left hand. It looked like a cross between a beetle and an armadillo, with a hard shell and spindly legs underneath. It's entire body was colored a dark grey. A red substance bubbled out of the slit in Father's right hand, and converged into a perfect circle.

Ed eyed the creature warily. "What is that thing?"

Al looked at the red sphere. "And is that…a philosopher's stone?"

Ling looked up sharply. "A what?"

Envy seemed slightly amused. "You're really going to do that?"

Ed looked at Envy suspiciously. "Do what?"

Envy grinned. "He's going to make a new homunculus."

Ed and Al gasped.

"The homunculus's original form is placed into the human body. If it is able to merge, then a human-based homunculus is created."

While Envy spoke, Father put his right hand over his left, and infused the philosopher's stone into the gray creature. The creature froze while the stone was being implanted, then scurried around Father's hand excitedly.

"But it's more common for the homunculus to overpower the subject and kill them, especially if they have a philosopher's stone."

Ed writhed under the stone slab. "I'm not going to let you do this to him!"

Father walked toward Ling.

"You bearded bastard! Let him go! He's got people waiting for him to come back!"

Ling pointed at Ed. "Stop, Ed! This is exactly what I want, so you just stay out of it."

Ed looked at Ling incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Ling nodded. "I came to your land to find a philosopher's stone, and now this guy wants to give me one. I'm not going to turn this down!"

"Think about what you're doing!"

Father looked mildly impressed. "Well now, this is new. But we'll see if your body is as willing as your mind."

Father held his hand over Ling's face and dropped the gray creature.

Ed shouted. "No, don't!"

The creature landed on Ling's cheek, and crawled into a cut that Ling had gotten from their fight with Envy. A few seconds after the creature crawled inside Ling, red alchemical sparks began to pulse throughout Ling's body.

Ling writhed around in pain, but tried to maintain a brave face.

"Stay back! I promise I know what I'm doing! You're dealing with the future leader of Xing!"

Despite his bravado, he screamed in agony, and suddenly found himself inside his mind, seeing the connection between his body and soul for the first time. Waves of souls were whirling around him.

The pain was gone, but Ling still felt uneasy. Before he could get a good look around, a massive grinning face emerged from among the tempest of souls.

The face looked down at Ling. "Am I really supposed to use this little brat? Oh well. Just hand over your body, I guess I'll have to make do with it."

Ling smiled grimly. "Fine with me. Consider it yours. You can have it."

The face clearly was not expecting this response. "Huh?"

"I said come! I freely accept you!"

"You know, people normally reject me."

"You're talking to the future emperor of Xing, monster. I am no normal man. My heart is large enough to hold twenty or thirty of you!"

The face laughed. "Well, I do like how ambitious you are, just don't try and change your mind."

Ling shook his head. "I'll never change my mind. My vassal lost her arm helping me search for this. I couldn't face her again if I came home empty-handed!"

The face looked carefully at Ling.

"I need this power. I need it to protect, to provide for my people, and to take my place as ruler, and I accept all of the risks!"

The face seemed slightly impressed. "Your avarice is certainly appealing, but let's see if your stomach matches your appetite. Can you handle this?"

Ling felt his connection with his body loosen, and the homunculus seized control.

Ling had finally stilled, and Ed looked at him uncertainly.

"Ling?"

Ling looked up. "What? Oh, you mean the guy I took this body from?"

He grinned. "Sorry, but your friend just checked out and left Greed this body."

Al looked at Ling in horror. "So you're not Ling?"

Ed looked surprised. "Did he say Greed? So then, are you the Greed from before?"

Greed looked confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember us?"

"From Dublith?" Al added.

Greed shrugged. "You must have met some different Greed."

Father spoke. "He was my avarice before you."

Greed rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, I gotcha. That makes sense, but if you want to hear it from me, no, I'm not the Greed you knew."

Ed looked uncertainly at him. "But, Ling…"

Greed stretched his arms, trying to get used to his new body. "Well, he was an interesting kid. He gave up his body without any fight at all."

Ed's eyes widened. "You're lying! Ling would never give up and surrender himself so easily. Answer me, Ling! Ling!"

Greed smirked at Ed's cries, but looked up at an unexpected noise.

Father, Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Ed, and Al all looked toward the door which had just been opened. Standing in the entrance was Scar and Mei.

Scar stood up straight, but Mei clutched at Scar's jacket fearfully.

Scar looked down at her. "What's the matter?"

Mei looked at Father. "That feeling, it's coming from that man. He looks human, but he's not."

Scar looked around the room. "No, he's not. If I had to guess, I'd say none of them are human."

Xiao Mai, who had been hiding in the shadows, ran to Mei's side and leaped into her arms.

Mei cried out in joy. "Xiao Mai! Oh, thank goodness you're okay! I've been so worried about you."

Greed clapped slightly. "Now that is a touching reunion right there."

Ed wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

Scar took in the situation.

 _So, I was right. The armor boy's not with the homunculi. He must have been forced to come down here because they got his brother._

He spoke out loud. "It looks like they also got Fullmetal."

Mei looked around eagerly. "Where is he? Where is Mister Edward?"

Scar pointed. "He's right there."

Mei peered at Ed, and her face wilted in disappointment.

"That little guy?"

Ed's face became livid. "Who are you calling 'little'?!"

Envy grinned viciously. "Aw, the Fullmetal Alchemist didn't live up to the fantasies in your head, huh? Life's full of disappointments, you might as well get used to it. Assuming you live that long, of course."

Mei frowned at him.

Gluttony pointed at Scar. "That's the Ishvalan I never got to eat."

Father put a hand to his chin. "Is that so. This is the insubordinate who's been using his destructive alchemy to carelessly interfere with our operation."

Envy smirked at Gluttony. "Go ahead and eat him. He doesn't have his alchemy to stop you right now."

Gluttony smiled eagerly. "Okay."

He rushed toward Scar, who raised his right hand to attack.

Ed winced. He didn't like Scar, but he didn't want him to die like this.

And he didn't. As soon as Scar's hand touched Gluttony the homunculus's head exploded.

Father looked surprised, while Envy looked stunned.

"What?!"

Mei stepped forward. "Mister Edward may be disappointing in his looks, but he's still a hero of the people."

She tossed out five kunai, which landed near Envy. He looked at them in alarm.

"And you're all clearly monsters, monsters who are going to pay!"

She drew a circle, and before Envy knew what was happening, a giant stone fist came out of the ground and sent him flying into the air.

The distraction allowed Ed and Al to finally get loose.

Ed grinned. "About time!"

But when they tried to join the fray, their transmutations still weren't happening.

Al jogged away. "It still isn't working!"

Ed looked incredulously at Scar and Mei. "But why is theirs?!"

Envy staggeringly got to his feet, and looked warily at Scar and Mei. "How can you use your alchemy here?"

Scar seemed puzzled by the question. "What do you mean?"

Al looked at Ed. "This doesn't make any sense. How can they still transmute?"

Ed shook his head. "I don't know. I have no idea. But I think this is our chance to turn things around."

He ran forward and raised his voice. "Scar! You want to know the truth about what started the war in Ishval?"

Scar blinked in surprise. "In Ishval?"

"The truth about who shot that child and started the uprising? He's standing right there! It was Envy disguised as a soldier! These guys orchestrated the entire war!"

Scar shifted his gaze toward the homunculi, and his eyes settled on Father.

 _The boy is clearly manipulating me to fight on his side. But I can't see any reason why he would lie. And none of these homunculi are denying his words. This confirms what I've been suspecting for a while. So…_

"I'd like to hear more details about this, in between your screaming."

Gluttony rushed at Scar again, but he effortlessly killed the homunculus again.

Mei looked at him fearfully, while Scar's face became full of fury.

"Now tell me, for what purpose did you choose to slaughter all of my people?"

Father remained silent.

Scar raised his right arm, which began to glow with power.

"Depending on your answer, I'll send you to join God. No! You don't deserve to stand before God alongside my fallen brothers. Your only solace from my wrath will be damnation!"

Scar pressed his hand to the ground, and his destructive alchemy threw the whole room and its occupants into disarray. The only ones who remained on their feet were Greed and Father.

Greed looked at Scar appreciatively. "Whoa, nice! He's got some pretty good moves for a human."

Father glanced at him. "Greed, take care of the outsiders."

Greed stood up. "Sure."

He headed toward Scar, but before he could reach him he was stopped by Ed.

Ed looked at him anxiously. "I know you're still in there, Ling."

Greed smirked, and coated his hands with his ultimate shield. "Nope, just Greed."

Mei noticed Ed and Greed fighting.

 _Wait, I know him. That's Ling Yao of the Yao clan. So why…_

Gluttony popped up in front of her.

"A little girl!"

She shrieked and bolted away from the fat homunculus as quickly as she could.

On the other side of the room, Envy was sent flying by Scar. He smacked into a wall and was buried under a pile of rubble.

Scar stepped back, and unwittingly walked right into Father.

"Let's talk a moment. How are you able to use your alchemy?"

Scar spun around and wrapped his right hand around Father's face, attempting to destroy it.

His attack had no effect at all.

"Well, you are clearly still transmuting. Physical destruction, no, decomposition, is it?"

Realizing he was in trouble, Scar hastily leaped away just before Father unleashed a torrent of energy around him.

 _If I had jumped one second later, I'd be a dead man!_

Scar fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.

Mei looked at him in alarm. "Mister Scar!"

But this distraction let Gluttony catch up to her, and he smacked her into a nearby boulder.

"OW!"

She tried to get up, but couldn't.

Gluttony leaped forward. "Time to eat you!"

"No!"

Al jumped in and kicked Gluttony, breaking his neck. He then scooped Mei up and ran over to Scar.

He handed her over to Scar. "Scar, take her and get out of here!"

Scar looked confused. "But what about you and your brother?"

Al shook his head. "I can't explain it, but they need us alive for some reason. But they'll kill anyone they don't have a use for, so go!"

Scar nodded, and ran out the way they had come in. He turned around and pressed his hand to the wall, destroying the entrance and sending a fresh amount of rubble cascading down into the room.

Ed and Greed were still fighting. Ed tried to kick Greed in the chest, but Greed countered it with his shield.

He grinned. "That was a good solid kick. This should be more entertaining than I expected."

Ed dodged and blocked Greed's attacks, scowling at the homunculus.

"You idiot freak! Wake up, Ling!"

"The name's Greed."

"Shut up! Give Ling his body back!"

"Sorry, can't do that!"

Greed smacked Ed aside, but Ed quickly recovered and tripped Greed. He fell to the ground, gasping more in surprise than in pain.

Ed glared down at him. "Give up already, you idiot! What about your country? Have you forgotten all about Lan Fan?"

Greed froze, and for a second Ed could see the face of his friend.

Greed quickly resumed control and subdued Ed.

He called out. "Hey pops, I caught him for you."

Envy dug himself out of the debris, looking absolutely pissed.

"Damn it all to Hell, the outsiders got away. Gluttony, get up and track their scent."

Gluttony looked at Envy uncertainly.

Father shook his head. "No, they're already long gone by now. Don't worry. I'm sure Pride will take care of them before they get far."

He gestured at the two brothers. "Upstairs, I want them taken directly to Wrath."

Envy glared at the two of them. "Man, you guys really made a mess of things. If you'd simply behaved yourselves, we would have let you go a long time ago."

Al walked over to Ed. "Brother."

Ed glanced back at Greed.

"He's in there. I know it. Ling's alive."

* * *

Author's Note: So I really liked this chapter. It was a major turning point in Brotherhood, and it's also a major turning point for this story.

When it comes to Spite (2003 Wrath, and fyi Spite isn't his permanent name), I felt it would be relatively easy for Father to convince him to join them. After all, he's pretty much just a kid who doesn't really understand what's going on. In the 2003 anime, he started off as completely innocent, then turned evil and joined the bad guys, but ultimately came back on the right side. That's more or less the path he's going to take here, but hopefully not as clumsy as in the 2003 version.

Greed's more or less the same as he was in Brotherhood, I just added the bit where his true form makes an appearance because, as I said, I felt that it was rather weird that some of the homunculi had true forms and others didn't.

From this point on, this story will slowly deviate more and more away from Brotherhood and into its own thing. It'll all come back together on the Promise Day, but you can expect more new and (somewhat) original plot developments from here on out.

Next week, our main heroes get a moment to catch their breath. Sort of.

Edit: Made a few minor changes. One thing I found rather ironic was how Envy chastises humans for thinking they're in control of things, when that's exactly what the homunculi think, and the irony is even greater when Scar and Mei show up and demonstrate how wrong the homunculi are in thinking that they are in control.


	32. Struggle of the Fool

Ed, Al, and Envy walked down the dark hallway in silence. At the end of the hallway was an elevator.

Ed looked at the elevator cautiously. "Hey, where are you taking us?"

The homunculus scowled at him. "Just get in."

Ed thought about protesting, but in the end he was too exhausted to start another fight, and so complied with Envy's demand. Al followed closely behind him.

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator stopped on a higher floor, and Envy had shifted into the likeness of a military officer.

Ed and Al stepped out of the elevator, and glanced around.

Ed's eyes widened. "This looks like…"

Al gasped. "It's Central Command. We were right below it."

"Hey."

They looked back at Envy, who was pointing toward a shower room.

"You guys are plastered with filth. Get cleaned up."

They obeyed, thankful to get away from the homunculus for a few minutes. Ed took a shower while Al polished his armor.

Al glanced at his brother. "So they've been there this whole time. I never would have guessed that they were beneath the Command Center."

Ed nodded absently. "So maybe it's not just the Fuhrer. The entire military might be involved."

He smiled. "But hey, there is some good news in all of this."

He'd already told Al what had happened in Gluttony's stomach, but he hadn't yet told him what he had seen when they escaped.

Al stood up. "You saw it? My body's still in there?"

Ed dried his hair with a towel. "It is. I tried to reach out for it, but it said that it couldn't go with me, since I wasn't its soul."

Al looked down. "My body, it still exists. Yes, yes!"

Ed stepped out of the shower, wearing nothing but a grin.

"Yes. And now that we know it's there, we're one step closer to getting it back."

Envy opened the door. "Hey, what's the hold up?"

Ed froze when he realized he was naked, while Envy quickly averted his eyes with a grimace.

"Ah, dammit, put on some pants, pipsqueak."

Ed hastily got dressed, and the homunculus led Ed and Al to a conference room.

He looked at them with a frown. "Wrath will take over babysitting you now. Right this way." He opened the door, and Ed and Al stepped into the room.

Ed's eyes widened in shock. Inside the room there was a circular table. There were two empty chairs waiting for them, and three people were already seated. The one at the head of the table was looking at the two brothers critically.

 _Wrath is Fuhrer King Bradley?_

He glanced at the person closest to them. "Colonel? What's going on?"

Mustang shook his head grimly. "Where should I begin? Fuery's been shipped south, Falman's been sent up north, and Breda's been reassigned to the west. Lieutenant Hawkeye is now a personal assistant to the Fuhrer."

Ed frowned, then glared at Bradley.

 _What the hell is this? They're practically holding them hostage!_

Bradley spoke with authority. "Go ahead and take a seat."

Ed and Al reluctantly sat down. Ed glanced at the third person, who was seated to the left of Bradley.

 _Juliet Douglas is here as well. That means she must be in on all of this as well._

Al looked at Douglas, and he seemed troubled by something.

Ed shifted his gaze back to Bradley. "So what was that in the hospital that day? You really had us going, didn't you?"

Bradley clasped his hands together. "I don't recall lying. I instructed you to suspect everyone, and not to meddle any further. The only thing you need to know is that you're important to us, and there's no need for you to dig any deeper. Accept the importance of your role and keep your heads down. You do that and no harm will come to you."

Ed scowled. "That's all well and good, but what about the people who don't have such an important role? What will happen to them?"

Bradley's eye remained cold. "There's nothing you need to know that I haven't already told you. Is that clear, Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed smiled bitterly. "You chose that as my title. I only joined the military because I thought it might help us get our bodies back."

He took out his pocket watch, which was covered in dirt and blood from the previous night's misadventures.

"But now, I know what the State alchemist program really is, you're using it as a way to recruit your sacrifices and to keep as many alchemists under your control as possible. Well, I'm not going to let you use me to accomplish whatever your sick goals are."

He threw his pocket watch across the table, where it landed in front of Bradley.

Ed slammed his automail fist into the table. "I resign my title as a State alchemist."

Bradley glanced down at the watch. "The symbol of a dog, fittingly encrusted with blood."

Ed looked at Bradley intensely. "Your plans are going to fail. I swear on my own grave that I'm going to stop you. I'll warn the other State alchemists, I'll tell them…"

"What was that lovely young girl's name again?"

Ed froze.

Bradley tapped the side of his head. "Ah yes, it's Winry Rockbell. She's your automail engineer, and you grew up with her in Resembol as well. She's practically a family member, isn't she? I've heard that she's made quite a name for herself with her customers in Rush Valley. Such a sweet and trusting girl."

Ed stood up, his face furious. "You stay away from her! Just leave her out of this!"

Douglas looked at him stoically. "Well, that's up to you. If you insist on resigning, then we will simply have to eliminate her."

Ed clenched his teeth, but reluctantly took his watch back.

Douglas raised her voice slightly. "Is there something the matter, Alphonse Elric?"

Al jumped, realizing that he had been staring at her for a while.

"Uh, no, it's nothing. I just…"

Douglas looked at Al carefully. "Are you wondering why I bear such a close resemblance to your deceased mother?"

Ed and Al froze, while Mustang looked at her sharply.

"What?"

Douglas placed her hands down on the table. "You really shouldn't be surprised. After all, you two are the ones who made me this way."

Ed's face paled rapidly, and for a moment he couldn't speak.

"No. That's not possible…that's…what are you saying? The thing we made when we tried to bring back our mother, it died shortly after it was created!"

Douglas looked at him coldly. "Is that so? Then tell me this, what happened to the corpse? Do you really believe it just magically disintegrated? And also, how do you think the Colonel here learned of your human transmutation?"

Al tilted his head. "Now that you mention it, that is odd. The only ones who would have known anything were Winry, Pinako, maybe Izumi, and…"

Al froze, while Ed's face paled further.

"Dante. It was Dante?"

Douglas nodded curtly. "Correct. She learned from Izumi that you were two very talented alchemists who had recently lost their mother. She calculated, based on your skill and your youth, that you would attempt a human transmutation to bring her back, and so she waited in Resembol, keeping an eye on the two of you. And of course, her suspicions were entirely correct. You attempted to bring your mother back, but instead you created me."

Ed's hands had started to shake. "What?"

"You abandoned me, cursed me with memories that were not my own, and left me to die. But Dante came, and gave me a second lease on life. She revived me, took me back with her to Central, and gave me a purpose."

Bradley added. "Shortly afterwards, Dante informed us of what had happened, and we relayed the information to Eastern Command, who sent Mustang along to recruit you. We've discretely kept an eye on the two of you ever since."

Ed looked at Douglas in growing horror. "So…you're the thing that we made that night? So that means…"

"You're a homunculus too?" Al finished.

Douglas nodded. "Yes."

A bead of sweat trailed down Ed's face, and his mind was racing.

 _I knew a homunculus was a human made through alchemy, and this Father guy has proven that it's possible to deliberately create a homunculus. But I never would have imagined that it was possible to create one by accident. Still, it makes sense, in a twisted way. Bringing back the dead is impossible, but creating a brand new life form isn't, and attempting a human transmutation without knowing the cost would certainly have some unintended consequences. She's a monster, and we're the ones who made her._

Al's mind was racing too, but on a slightly different track.

 _Dante used us to create a homunculus? It's almost like she's done this before. And Gluttony said that she was helping Father. I wonder, did she help to make the other homunculi too?_

Mustang looked at the two brothers sympathetically.

 _This is disturbing. It's bad enough that these boys had to deal with the trauma of a human transmutation, now it's being thrown back into their faces in the worst possible way._

Bradley spoke up after a moment of prolonged silence.

"That's enough chatter. You two have permission to continue to search for a way to get your original bodies back so long as you don't interfere with us any further. Understood?"

Ed and Al still looked shaken, but grudgingly nodded.

Bradley looked at Mustang. "And what about you, Mustang?"

Mustang put a hand to his chin. "I'm on a short leash here, but I still find that preferable to giving up. And I still have my ambitions. Your plans don't change that."

He held up his watch. "So I'll hang onto this, and I'll retain my rank, too."

Bradley bowed his head. "That's fine with me. We have nothing more to discuss."

Relieved that they were finally being dismissed, Ed, Al, and Mustang stood up.

Mustang looked carefully at Bradley. "I would like to ask you one question, sir."

"Would you now? Go ahead."

Mustang's face darkened. "Are you the one who murdered General Hughes?"

Ed and Al gasped. Mustang was looking angry, and from his tone and posture it was clear that if the Fuhrer admitted to the crime, Mustang would try to kill him right then and there.

Bradley shook his head. "No, that was not me."

Mustang's posture relaxed slightly, but his face remained rigid. "Then who did?"

Bradley narrowed his eye. "Colonel, I agreed to one question."

Mustang frowned, then glanced at Douglas.

She looked at him apathetically. "If you really want to know, I did have a hand in his death, but I was not the one who pulled the trigger."

Mustang shifted his gaze back and forth between the two homunculi for a few seconds, then abruptly turned around and walked out of the room. Ed and Al quickly followed him.

Once the door was closed, Mustang turned toward the brothers. "So, what happened with you guys?"

Ed's eyes widened. "We'll explain later."

He and Al dashed away and soon rounded a corner.

Mustang looked blankly after them. "What the hell's with them? They're probably going to call Winry to make sure she's all right."

His eyes widened, and he began to run in the opposite direction. "The Lieutenant!"

He quickly made his way to the front entrance, and was relieved when he saw Riza waiting where he had left her.

She looked up in surprise. "Colonel? I was getting worried."

She abruptly straightened up. "Uh, Lieutenant Hawkeye reporting for duty sir!"

Mustang waved a hand at her. "At ease." His face became serious. "I've heard that you've been reassigned as a personal assistant to the Fuhrer."

Riza looked down. "Yes, I found about it a few hours ago."

"And yet, you didn't run off."

Riza's face became determined. "Someone once told me to never give up no matter what, and once was all I needed."

Mustang smiled softly. "Just don't ever tell me you wished you'd run when you had the chance, all right?"

Riza shook her head. "It's too late for regrets."

"Colonel Mustang."

Mustang and Riza turned around to see one of the senior staff standing a few feet away.

Mustang's eyes became wary. "General Hakuro."

Hakuro looked around to see if there was anyone else nearby. When he saw that there wasn't, he looked at Mustang gravely.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Hakuro immediately began to walk away before Mustang could respond.

Riza frowned. "What was that about?"

Mustang turned back to her. "I found out that the entire senior staff is complicit with the homunculi's plans."

Riza's eyes widened. "Wait, all of them, not just the Fuhrer?"

Mustang nodded. "Yeah. Most of them seem to have been swayed by their lust for power, but perhaps not all of them."

He looked at Hakuro thoughtfully. "From what I've heard, General Hakuro cares deeply for his family. It's possible they're using that to force him to cooperate. Hmm."

* * *

Ed and Al were waiting anxiously in the phone booth, hoping that Winry was all right.

Before long, they had their answer.

"Ed? Well, this is a surprise. You didn't break your automail again, did you?"

"What? No! I'm calling because…is everything all right? Have you noticed anything weird, like any suspicious people following you?"

Winry smiled slightly. "Well, Ed."

"What is it?"

"You're creeping me out."

Ed glared into the phone. "What's creepy?!"

"It's just, well, it's actually pretty rare to get a call from you, and I've never heard you worry about me. This is weirder than a snow storm during the summer."

"Well, fine, maybe I won't worry!"

"Thank you, Ed."

Ed froze at these words.

"Really, thank you. It means a lot."

Ed tried to regain his composure. "Uh, sure. You're certain everything's okay, right? Yeah, okay, bye."

Ed placed the phone down, and looked up at Al in relief. "I think she's still safe for now."

"You know, it's that kind of desperate worry that they're going to manipulate you with."

Ed and Al jumped, and spun around to see who had spoken.

Al gasped. "Ling!"

Greed smirked. "No, it's Greed, still."

Ed looked at the homunculus warily. "What do you want?"

Greed held up a cloth with writing on it. "Your pal asked me to bring this to you."

Ed took the cloth and examined it closely.

"Ling did? What does it say? It's in some other language."

Greed shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that he wants you to deliver it to some girl."

Ed began to look suspicious. "Lan Fan? Is this some kind of trick? 'Cause if you try to follow us and kill her…"

Greed shook his head. "I've got more class than that, all right? And as a rule of thumb, I don't fight women."

He began to walk away. "And another rule of mine is to never tell a lie, but hey, it's your call."

Ed called after him. "Hey, wait, Ling!"

"It's still Greed, kid."

* * *

Scar carefully made his way through the tunnels, gently holding Mei in his arms, who was still unconscious. He hadn't been able to go back the way they had come and felt lost, but his mind was focused on his encounter with Father.

 _Who is that godless monster? What cause would bring him to initiate a civil war and ravage an entire country?_

He was close to another exit, but he was being watched.

A shadow with a solitary eye was draped along the wall behind Scar, watching him intently.

 _Well, he's a determined one, isn't he? Still, it wouldn't do for him to make it out of here alive._

Several more shadows appeared and turned into sharp daggers, their points aimed at Scar's back.

But just before they were about to strike, all of the shadows suddenly froze.

The eye swiveled around. _Damn, there's a breach in the western tunnels._

The eye looked regretfully at Scar. _I guess the others will have to take care of you._

The shadows rapidly vanished, leaving to deal with another problem.

Scar remained unaware of the shadows, and before long he found himself looking down a steel grate that was above someone's cell.

Marcoh heard Scar's footsteps and looked up at the ceiling. "Is someone there? Who is that?"

A drop of blood fell from Scar and onto the floor of the cell.

Marcoh noticed the drop. "I can help you if you're injured. Why don't you come down here? Is everything all right outside? It's safe to come down, the guard won't be back for a while. Let me help you with your injuries. I'm actually a doctor."

After a pause, Scar carefully lifted up the grate and jumped down, being careful not to jolt Mei too much.

Marcoh looked at them carefully. "So, you're an Ishvalan. And this little girl, she looks injured too. Was your head wounded in the…"

Marcoh's eyes widened. "You're not the one known as Scar, are you?"

Scar looked suspiciously at Marcoh. "Tell me who you are first. And what are you doing down here?"

Marcoh began to laugh, and he fell to his knees. "My god, this must be fate."

He looked up at Scar with tears in his eyes. "I'm the alchemist responsible for the extermination of your people!"

Scar's eyes widened in shock.

Marcoh explained how he made the red stones that were used in Ishval, and how he was partly to blame for how devastating the work of the State alchemists was.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, my research was used to make an actual philosopher's stone. It was given to an alchemist named Kimblee, who used it to finish the massacre in Ishval."

Scar's face darkened at the mention of Kimblee.

 _It was him? That monster..._

Marcoh continued. "And now, they want me to perform a human transmutation. I don't know why, but I have a horrible feeling they're planning another genocide."

He threw himself at Scar's feet. "Please, you must kill me! They can't use me any more if I'm dead, and my death is the only way I can atone for the things I've done."

Scar looked down at Marcoh, uncertain of what he should do.

* * *

After finding out that Winry was safe and Ling was…okay, Ed and Al headed to Dr. Knox's house to check on Lan Fan.

Ed stayed downstairs, while Al went up to the guest room.

Lan Fan sat up in bed, still not quite used to the absence of one arm.

"You're back, Alphonse?"

Al walked over to the bed. "Yeah. How are you doing?"

Lan Fan nodded. "I'm fine. The young lord, isn't he with you?"

Al hesitated. "He's not, but he's still alive. I've got a message from him."

Al passed her the cloth. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"Lan Fan?"

Lan Fan smiled, her eyes filled with joy. "It says…it says he found a philosopher's stone. The young lord has saved our clan. And now, we have to return to our country. We've got to get the news to our people. Where is he? Will you take me to him?"

Al bowed his head.

Lan Fan's smile vanished. "What's wrong, why are you being so quiet? Has something happened to the young lord?"

Al briefly explained what had transpired, and Lan Fan sank back into the mattress, looking defeated.

"I see. He accepted the stone and let the beast take control."

"I'm sorry. I wish we could have stopped him."

Lan Fan shook her head. "Don't apologize. I'm only upset with myself for being unable to protect him. But the prince, he's not gone, he's just trapped inside of this Greed creature, right?"

She sat back up, clutching her left shoulder. "I need your help. I want a new arm, as soon as possible."

Al looked at her in concern. "Are you sure? You haven't healed yet."

Lan Fan looked at him desperately. "I need an automail engineer now, please help me!"

Al nodded quickly. "Yeah, okay, we'll introduce you soon, but you need to get your strength back first."

* * *

A knock came at the door of Bradley's office. He looked up.

"Enter."

Greed walked into the room, and made his way to the Fuhrer's desk.

"You must be Wrath. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the new Greed."

Bradley shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too. So how's that body, Greed? Decent enough?"

Greed grinned. "Yeah, the body's great. Listen to this, it's royalty. The kid was a prince of Xing. The funny thing is, he let me take control. He thought I could make him emperor or something. What an ambitious little brat. I just might have to take him up on his offer after the Promise Day."

Bradley glanced at one of the pictures on the wall. "I spoke to him once about politics. His naïve theories on leadership were amusing. He said a king's duty is to his people, as if the people actually mattered when ruling a country. The fool. Just look where his allegiance to the people has gotten him now. Typical human."

"Shut the hell up!"

Bradley looked back at Greed in surprise.

"Don't underestimate humans!"

Ling stared at Bradley furiously.

Greed quickly regained control, and chuckled. "I know, I know, he's patient, just waiting for any chance he can get. I've got to stay on my toes."

Bradley smiled grimly. "He must be starting to reconsider his ambitions now that he's taken a monster like you into his flesh."

* * *

Father sat in his chair, his eyes closed. His face was calm, but his expression stern.

He opened his eyes when he heard one of the side doors open.

Through the doorway stepped Lyra, wearing a set of informal clothes that looked weathered from travel.

Father glanced at her. "Ah, there you are, my dear."

He examined her critically. "So that's your new form. It looks stronger than the last one."

Lyra stepped in front of Father and bowed slightly. "I was not able to locate him, but I was able to verify that Hohenheim is still somewhere in Amestris."

Father looked satisfied. "Very good, Dante. Based on my last encounter with him four hundred years ago, I'm sure he'll make an appearance before long."

He tilted his head. "Tell me, how long will this form last?"

Dante held her arms out, examining the body that had once belonged to her apprentice. "It's difficult to say, but it should last at least until the Promise Day. And of course, that's as long as it needs to last."

Father settled back into his chair. "Yes, the Promise Day will soon be upon us. But there is still much work to be done. A new homunculus has entered our fold, and I believe it is one that you made."

Dante looked surprised. "Oh?"

Father briefly recounted the previous night's events, and the unexpected appearance of Spite.

Dante tilted her head, looking thoughtful. "So he was found inside Gluttony's stomach? That's curious, I do remember that homunculus. He was one of my failed experiments, or so I believed."

"It seems that he is able to perform alchemy. I would like you to teach him the basics so that he will be ready for whatever work we need him for."

Dante bowed. "As you wish, my master."

"Good."

Father looked at her carefully. "There was one more matter."

"Oh?"

"It seems that Hohenheim is the Elric brother's father. Were you aware of this?"

Father's voice was calm, but his face had darkened slightly.

Dante glanced to the side. "I suspected he was, but I was not sure."

Father stared at her for a minute, as if deciding whether she was being entirely truthful. Eventually he settled back in his chair.

"Very well. Now go. The homunculus should be with Misery right now."

Dante walked back to the door she had entered through, leaving Father alone once more.

She made her way to the command center, and before long found the room where Misery was supervising the young homunculus.

Dante laid a hand on Misery's shoulder. "Thank you, my dear. I will take it from here. Can you tell Envy to come here as soon as he can?"

Misery nodded, and abruptly left the room.

Spite walked up to Dante, looking at her with interest. "Hello. My name is Spite, and I'm the newest homunculus. It's nice to meet you."

He frowned. "Hold on, aren't you human?"

Dante smiled slightly. "At one time, but through alchemical experimentation I have, like the rest of you, become something far superior."

She examined Spite carefully, looking over his body.

"I understand that you were found inside Gluttony's stomach."

Spite nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Father said that I could do alchemy, and that that was weird, because most homunculi can't. Do you know why I can? And do you know how I ended up inside Gluttony's belly?"

Dante paused for a moment before telling her tale.

"Several years ago, I attempted to create a new homunculus. The base form was promising, and so I infused it with a philosopher's stone. The end result was you. However, after I gave you the philosopher's stone, something unexpected happened. The portal of truth opened, and swallowed you. It seems that you were taken to the gate. This is only a guess, but during your time in the gate, you must have used your philosopher's stone to acquire knowledge about alchemy. After you acquired this knowledge, you must have tried to escape from the portal, and somehow wound up inside of Gluttony's portal of truth instead."

Spite scratched his head. "Ah, I see. Well, those years I spent all alone in the darkness were lonely, and kind of miserable, but at least it all worked out in the end."

Dante nodded. "Yes. Now, let's begin with a few basics about alchemy. The first fundamental rule is the law of equivalent exchange…"

Dante spent the rest of the day teaching the young homunculus about alchemy, albeit with a few twists that she and Father had come up with. Spite was a fast learner, and was able to grasp each new idea easily.

* * *

While Dante was teaching Spite, Misery was looking for Envy. After realizing he wasn't anywhere in the command center, Misery went back down underground.

A short while later, Misery encountered Envy, who was looking very cross.

Misery paused. "Something wrong?"

Envy scowled. "Dr. Marcoh's dead."

Misery's eyes widened slightly. "What? But I thought there were two chimeras keeping watch over him."

Envy let out an annoyed sigh. "Apparently Scar busted into the cell and killed him, and the two chimeras. Pride should have taken care of Scar, but apparently there was a breach in the western tunnels that Pride had to seal, which allowed Scar time to get away."

Misery frowned. "Perhaps Scar isn't the only one who escaped."

Envy looked at Misery uncertainly. "What do you mean? There's no way..."

Envy's eyes widened. "I see. It's possible Marcoh transmuted one of the chimeras to fake his own death. If that's the case, then Scar and Marcoh could be working together."

Envy frowned. "But why would they work together? Surely Scar would just kill Marcoh, seeing how he's an alchemist, and one that used to work for the military to boot."

Misery shrugged. "Hard to say, but as long as it's a possibility, there may be a chance to get our sacrifice back."

Envy nodded. "True. Speaking of which, how are our other sacrifices doing?"

Misery stiffened slightly. "...fine. I spoke with the Elric brothers earlier. I told them exactly what I am."

Envy grinned. "I see. That's good. I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces. The sons of that bastard deserve to suffer."

Misery glanced off to the side. "I don't really care about their father, but their mother on the other hand..."

Envy tilted his head. "Are Trisha's memories still bothering you?"

Misery shook her head. "No. I've learned to suppress them. Still, I long for the day when I can kill those two children, to prove once and for all that I'm not her, no matter how much I look like her."

Envy smirked. "Ah, remember our deal. I get to kill Edward, and you get to kill Alphonse, remember?"

Misery nodded coldly. "Yes, I remember clearly. But we must keep our feelings in check. We need them alive for now."

Envy sighed. "I know, I know. Father wouldn't be too happy with us if we killed his sacrifices. But as soon as he's done with them..."

Envy's face curled into a snarl. "Not only will I kill Edward, but if that bastard Mustang ends up becoming the fifth sacrifice, I'll kill him too for what he did to Lust."

Misery's eyes narrowed. "Calm yourself Envy. We're not like the humans, we don't let our emotions control us. We don't take Lust's death personally. She was weak, and deserved to die for her failure. We must move on and not let ourselves be burdened by the past."

Envy glared at Misery, but reluctantly forced himself to calm down.

Misery glanced up at the ceiling. "I've been looking for you because Dante said she wanted to see you as soon as possible."

Envy dipped his head. "All right. I have a few arrangements to make, and then I'll check in with her."

* * *

Toward the end of the day, Envy came to the room where Dante and Spite were still practicing.

Envy spotted Dante. "There you are. How's our newest recruit doing?"

Spite answered. "Doing great. This alchemy stuff is awesome. I can't wait to try it out on some humans."

Envy grinned. "Good."

Dante turned toward Envy. "Ah, Envy, I was just about to send for you. Spite, could you excuse us for one moment?"

Spite nodded. "Oh, sure."

Spite went off to the other side of the room, and continued practicing alchemy, sending dirt flying as he molded the ground to his will.

Envy looked mildly impressed. "Well, he's certainly a fast learner."

Dante smiled coldly. "Indeed, I have high hopes for him. Hopefully, between him and the new Greed we should be able to keep things under control, even with the Elric brothers and Colonel Mustang knowing more than they should."

Envy glanced back at Dante. "So what was it you wanted?"

"First of all, I would like you to continue his training. I think he's learned all he needs to about alchemy for now, but he could use some lessons in combat and stealth."

Envy nodded. "You got it."

Dante lowered her voice. "Also, if you wouldn't mind, try to keep him from asking any more questions about where he came from. He seems to have bought the story I gave him, and I doubt he'll try to pry further, but if he does, do your best to discourage him. Hopefully, it won't matter, but he's still young, and I don't want to have to worry about him learning the truth of his origins and taking it the wrong way."

"Of course. Although, I doubt his origins could be more twisted than mine were."

Dante closed her eyes. "No, I suppose not. There was one more thing."

"Oh?"

"Between Doctor Marcoh and Colonel Mustang, we should be secured for our final sacrifice."

Envy grimaced. "I have some bad news in that regard. Dr. Marcoh's gone missing. He appears to have been killed by Scar, but there's a chance that he faked his own death and is now working with Scar."

Dante frowned. "I see. If he's still alive, we need to get him back."

Envy held up a hand. "I've already made arrangements for that."

"Good. Still, even if we retrieve Marcoh, given how much is at stake, I'd like to have at least one more back up. So I was going to locate one more potential sacrifice."

Envy raised an eyebrow. "So, what do you need from me?"

"Could you tell me a little bit more about your time in Lior?"

* * *

At the end of the day, Ed, Al, Mustang, and Riza met in Riza's apartment to share what they had learned.

Ed spoke first. "So, what happened with you guys?"

Mustang explained what had happened with the senior staff and the Fuhrer.

Ed frowned. "So we were right, the entire military is in on it."

Al shook his head. "This is so messed up."

Mustang looked at the brothers in concern. "Hey, are you guys okay?"

Ed lowered his eyes. "Not really."

Riza looked worried. "What's wrong?"

Ed remained quiet, while Al briefly explained how they had learned the true identity of Juliet Douglas.

Riza put a hand to her mouth. "Oh God."

Ed looked at the ground grimly. "In some ways, it's a relief. I mean, this pretty much proves that we didn't end up killing our mother a second time."

He clenched his fist. "But, we ended up created something else, something that, through no choice of its own, now resembles our mother."

Unwillingly his mind flitted back to Shou Tucker, and the life form he had created with alchemy.

He sighed bitterly. "I guess this is what we deserve for playing God."

Mustang frowned at the two brothers. "Edward, you have to stop being so hard on yourself. You too, Alphonse."

Ed and Al looked up at Mustang in surprise.

"You didn't do it to mess around or to play God. You just wanted to see your mother again, and there's nothing wrong with that. You have to stop focusing on what you did in the past. You can't change what happened, and beating yourself up over it won't help. All you can do is focus on what you're going to do from now on."

Mustang clasped his hands together. "I'll be honest. I used to think that the two of you were a couple of stupid reckless kids for attempting to bring your mother back."

Ed glared at him.

"But after Hughes…"

Mustang's hands shook.

"I understand."

Ed's expression softened.

Mustang cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "In any case, you're not entirely at fault here. You may have been the one who created the homunculus, but it was Dante who shaped her into what she's become now. And Dante was a knowledgeable alchemist who knew what was about to happen. She could have stopped you. Instead, she let you do it so that she could take advantage of the result of the transmutation."

Al nodded slightly. "Thanks, Colonel."

Ed frowned. "But, why? Why would Dante do something like that? And why was she helping Father?"

Ed shook his head. "I guess it doesn't really matter. She's dead."

Mustang looked like he was about to comment on Ed's statement, but decided against it.

He changed the subject. "What about you guys? What happened with you?"

Ed and Al explained what happened in Gluttony's stomach and what transpired in Father's lair.

Riza folded her arms. "They've been right under Central Command this whole time?"

Mustang smiled grimly. "And my suspicions were correct. Fuhrer Bradley is taking orders from someone even more powerful."

Mustang's face became serious. "Still, are you positive this is the same person who destroyed Xerxes?"

Ed nodded. "Definitely. It's the only explanation that makes sense."

Mustang put a hand to his chin. "Which means that he's been around for almost 800 years."

Riza frowned. "But what does he want with Amestris? What are his plans?"

Ed shrugged. "I don't know. But we're going to find out, and there is one trace of hope. When we were in his lair, this Father guy somehow turned off our alchemy. But when Scar and the little Xingese girl showed up, they could still transmute."

Mustang looked thoughtful. "So their alchemy must be different from ours."

"Exactly. Maybe it can be used to get our original bodies back, and it could probably be used as a way to fight against the homunculi, since they can't seem to control it the way they control our alchemy."

"Hmm. But how are you going to track them down?"

Al took out a piece of paper. "We're not sure. But we do have one clue."

Al handed the paper to Mustang.

Mustang looked down at the drawing. "The girl has a strange black and white cat. Interesting. Well, I'll be sure to let you know if I see anything."

Ed smiled appreciatively. "Thanks."

Al turned back toward Riza. "Will you be okay? I mean, you're pretty much the Fuhrer's hostage now."

Riza smiled softly. "Well, it all depends on how you look at it. Being this close to him will make it that much easier for me to kill him in his sleep."

Ed shook his head. "You scare me sometimes."

Ed and Al stood up. "Well, we'd better get going."

"Take care, Fullmetal."

* * *

Havoc looked in surprise at the set of weights on his bed. "What's this?"

Breda smirked. "It's a gift from me to you."

Havoc rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Couldn't you have just gotten me some magazines with girls in them?"

Breda began walking to the door. "These should keep you from slacking off while we're gone."

"Leaving already?"

Breda nodded. "Yeah. Gonna eat some of that famous western cuisine."

Breda glanced back at Havoc. "Hold down the fort till we get back."

Havoc smiled. "Right. I'll see you later."

Outside the command center, Fuery was feeding Black Hayate a piece of meat.

"Here you go, boy. You eat up so you can grow big and strong. You be good. Look after everyone."

"Hello, Sergeant Fuery."

Fuery stood up in surprise. "Oh, Officer Falman. I thought you'd already left for the north."

Falman held up a chess set. "I've got to return something to the Colonel first."

He glanced up at the nearby building. "We really weren't in Central for very long. You're being deployed to Southern command, right?"

Fuery nodded. "Yes sir. The opposite from you."

Falman grimaced. "It's gonna be so cold. I always get the worst posts. Well, I've got to get moving. You take care, Sergeant."

Fuery saluted. "Yes sir. I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

* * *

Mustang looked down at the chess board.

 _They've certainly got me in a corner now. Sergeant Fuery, my pawn. Officer Falman, my bishop. Lieutenant Breda, my rook. Lieutenant Havoc, my knight. And worst of all, they've even taken Lieutenant Hawkeye, my queen._

He picked up the king and opened a hidden compartment inside it.

 _But, I'm still not in checkmate. Not yet anyway._

* * *

Author's Note: So, one of the longest chapters I've done so far.

When it comes to Misery, she's essentially Sloth from the 2003 show. I always felt that her origins and character were rather fascinating, and helped make the struggle between the Elric brother's and the homunculi a little more personal. To clarify, she does have a philosopher's stone, and she will have the water based powers she had in the 2003 show, though they'll be nerfed a little bit.

And of course we now get the reintroduction of Dante. For those who don't know, in the 2003 show Dante is an extremely old alchemist who has managed to stay alive for centuries by transferring her soul from one body to the next, with her apprentice Lyra serving as her most recent host. This aspect of her backstory will be the same, though her exact reasons for doing it will be a bit different, and some aspects of her backstory will be altered substantially.

Personally I've always felt that Dante is a more interesting villain than Father. Father's a pretty good villain, and the sheer scale and scope of his plans is pretty impressive, but he's a pretty standard villain who just wants power. Dante, by contrast, is more human, making her character more relatable, and the despicable things she does more disturbing. She doesn't really care about having ultimate power, she just wants to live forever, and doesn't care how many people she has to hurt or kill to keep her immortality. And working under Father, she gets exactly what she wants.

Next time, everybody heads to the north.

Edit: I made a few minor edits to this chapter, and one major edit, namely the conversation between Envy and Misery. One person who left a review noted that Misery didn't have much character to her in my story, and they're completely right, so I'm trying to fix that. Frankly, she didn't have much character in the 2003 show, but still, there she had some character, where I'll admit in my version, at least as it is now, she had little to no character, and so I'm hoping to flesh her out a bit more, so that way she does feel like a character and not just a henchman that happens to look like Ed and Al's mother. Let me know if you think it worked.


	33. To the North

Marcoh looked up uncertainly. "Why didn't you kill me back there? After all I've done?"

Scar looked down at Marcoh seriously. "It's clear that you feel remorseful for the part you played in the extermination of my people. Killing you wouldn't do any good."

Scar had helped Marcoh escape from his cell, and the two of them had made their way back to the camp. Yoki was looking at Marcoh uncertainly, while Mei was lying down a few feet away, still out cold, though looking better after Marcoh had looked her over.

Scar continued. "And in any case, you aren't the main culprit. It's the homunculi."

Marcoh looked down. "So you know about them?"

"Yes. Just before I found you, I encountered a person who I believe is their leader. He was powerful. Unbelievably powerful."

Marcoh looked up in surprise. "So you met their Father, and you survived? My, you're quite fortunate."

Scar frowned darkly. "He's their Father?"

"Yes. Well, that's what they call him anyway."

Scar's gaze shifted off to the side. _And Mei said that he wasn't human. Even for the homunculi, there was something off about him, something perverse._

Scar glanced back at Marcoh. "It's become clear to me that the real enemy is these homunculi. Amestris may be responsible for the extermination of my people, but it was these monsters that initiated the entire conflict. That's why I spared you. I could use your help. I believe you might be able to decipher some of the research notes my brother left behind."

Marcoh tilted his head slightly. "Research notes?"

Scar nodded. "Before he died, my brother told me there was something strange about this country's alchemy. His notes should explain why. You are apparently skilled with alchemy. Can you tell me what he meant?"

Marcoh put a hand to his chin. "He said our alchemy was strange? I'm not sure. Although, it probably has something to do with these homunculi."

Mei began to stir, and Scar and Marcoh glanced her way.

Mei blinked a few times. "Ugh. Where am I?"

Marcoh looked relieved. "Ah, you're awake."

Mei looked at him uncertainly. "Who are you?"

Scar explained. "This is doctor Marcoh. I found him in a cell underground and brought him out with us. He tended to our wounds."

Mei's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, thank you."

Marcoh shook his head. "It's nothing."

Mei looked up at Scar. "What happened to mister Edward and his brother?"

Scar's eyes darted away. "They stayed behind."

Mei looked fearful. "But that man, won't he kill them?"

Scar shook his head. "I don't think so. The armor boy told me that they need them alive for something, so they should be safe."

Mei slowly relaxed.

 _Thank goodness they're all right. I'm so happy, because I remember...Alphonse was his name I think? He saved me from that fat homunculus. He was so brave...I wonder what he actually looks like?_

Mei's expression became dreamy, while Scar turned back toward Marcoh.

"So Marcoh, will you help me?"

Marcoh nodded. "Yes. I don't know if I'll be able to decipher your brother's alchemical notes, but I will do whatever I can to help."

Mei snapped back to reality. "Wait, are you an alchemist?"

Marcoh looked slightly startled at the sudden question. "Yes, I am."

Mei ran over and tugged on his sleeve. "Please, do you know anything about the philosopher's stone?"

Marcoh's eyes widened. "What? Why would you be looking into something like that?"

Mei looked at him anxiously. "I came from Xing to search for immortality. It's the only chance I have of saving my clan."

Marcoh's expression softened. "I see. Well, at least your reasons are noble. But you can't let your search for immortality lead you to the stone."

Mei frowned. "Why not?"

Marcoh bowed his head. "Because, the key ingredient to a philosopher's stone is live humans."

Mei's eyes widened. "What?"

She looked at Scar, and from his non reaction to Marcoh's statement, she realized that Marcoh must have already told him about the philosopher's stone.

Mei sank to the ground, her face pale and worried. "No. No, that can't be right. It can't. It can't."

Marcoh knelt down next to her. "Scar was just telling me about his brother's research notes. It may be possible that they contain the secret that you're looking for. A humane method for immortality, one that doesn't require the stone."

Mei looked at him uncertainly. "You think so?"

Marcoh nodded, trying to be reassuring.

Yoki looked at Scar. "So, where exactly are we headed to next?"

Scar shifted his gaze away toward the alleyway entrance. "We're heading to the place where I hid my brother's notes. The north."

* * *

Several days had passed since Mustang's team was split up, and while he wasn't completely healed from the wound Lust had given him, he felt that the time had come for him to do something. Late in the evening, he made his way to one of the local bars.

Mustang walked into the bar, and saw several very attractive ladies sitting at a booth near the counter.

They all turned around as they heard the door open, and they all looked surprised when they saw who it was.

Mustang smiled softly. "Hey."

One of the women stood up and jogged over to Mustang.

"It's Roy! Well I'll be damned. Long time."

Mustang chuckled. "Hello Vanessa. You're looking well."

An older woman behind the counter looked at Mustang curiously. "My, has it been a blue moon already?"

Mustang walked over to the bar. "Well, good evening to you, Madam Christmas."

"How you holding up Roy?"

Mustang took a seat. "I'm barely holding up at all. I was hoping you could cheer me up."

Madam Christmas took a puff from her cigarette. "You want a drink?"

Mustang shook his head. "It's probably not the best idea. I just got out of the hospital."

He placed a note face down on the counter. "But I could use something special, eh madam?"

Madam Christmas took the note, and a knowing smile came onto her face. "My pleasure."

A few hours later, the phone rang at Eastern command.

"General Grumman, you have an outside call from a Madam Christmas in Central."

Grumman looked up in surprise. "Oh?"

"Please, sir, you really shouldn't be giving out our secret line to civilians."

Grumman laughed. "Not too bad for an old fart like me. The ladies still come a callin' for my services."

* * *

Fu looked down at Lan Fan with a stern expression, while Ed and Al watched him uncertainly. The old man had finally returned from Xing, and had just been told what had transpired while he was gone.

"You lost your arm. You couldn't protect the prince. And look at you now."

Fu slapped her across the face. "How dare you call yourself a member of the chosen clan!"

Ed grabbed Fu's wrist. "Cut it out old man! She did all she could! If she hadn't cut off her arm, then they would have caught her and Ling. And there was nothing anyone could have done to protect Ling down there."

Ed stopped when he noticed that the anger had vanished from Fu's face.

"It's really gone. Your arm, you lost your arm."

Lan Fan bowed her head. "Please forgive me Grandfather. I'm sorry."

Fu clutched her now empty left sleeve, his hand shaking. "You fool. You damn fool."

After giving them a moment, Ed spoke up.

"I promised Lan Fan I would introduce her to an automail engineer. Winry was the one who gave me my automail, so I'm sure she'll be able to give you a good replacement."

Fu looked at Ed gratefully. "Thank you. We should head back to Rush Valley as soon as possible."

Ed nodded. "I think perhaps we should give Lan Fan a fake arm in the meantime. That way we could make it seem like she still has her arm, and is just now going to have it amputated. That way it'll be unlikely that anyone would make the connection between you and the girl who was with Ling when he fought Bradley. That might be a little overkill, but with the way things are now, we can't be too careful."

Al stood up. "I think that's a good idea."

Lan Fan smiled. "Thank you so much."

Fu walked over to Dr. Knox. "You're the only reason my granddaughter is still alive. You have my gratitude."

Knox scowled at him. "Do I look like the kind of doctor that wants gratitude?"

Lan Fan looked at him gratefully. "Thanks Doctor Knox. Thank you for saving me."

Knox shrugged. "Just clear out already. I'm not such a pushover that I'm gonna let you take my bed for an extra night. Now get out."

He walked away, muttering to himself, and Ed, Al, Fu, and Lan Fan left.

Fu looked up at the night sky with a frown.

 _The emperor's health is getting worse each day. We don't have much time to find the prince._

* * *

A few days later, Mustang was standing in front of Hughes grave. His face was serious, and he looked lost in thought.

"Looks like a funeral procession."

Mustang glanced to his right and saw an old woman looking over at the other side of the cemetery, where a small procession of people was.

Mustang shrugged. "Well, this is the place for it."

The old woman looked at Hughes grave. "It's quite depressing. When you reach my age you think about it being you in the box instead of watching it go by."

Mustang smiled. "Surely you can't worry too much about that. You still look plenty young to me."

The old woman smiled at him, and Mustang's expression changed to shock when he looked at her more closely.

"General Grumman, is that you?!"

Grumman chuckled. "The plan was to meet in front of General Hughes's grave, wasn't it? I thought the situation must be serious for you to resort to the last ditch plan, so just to be safe I wore a disguise."

It took everything in Mustang's power to not burst out laughing. "Of course. Now I know why you're known for being eccentric. That really is some getup sir."

"Eccentric? I think I'll choose to take that as a compliment."

Grumman looked at Mustang seriously. "Now, what is it you need?"

Mustang's smile faded, and he explained his situation to the old general.

When he was finished, Grumman looked thoughtful.

"Hmm. This Father guy sounds quite troubling, quite troubling indeed. And the entire senior staff has turned as well. You've gained a fair amount of information but you've lost too much doing it. With all the people you can trust stripped away from you, you won't get anywhere."

"Yes. You've got it exactly, sir."

Grumman sighed. "Even Raven too. A few years ago, I came to Central and he asked me something I found quite strange. He wanted to know if I'd be interested in immortality."

Mustang's eyes widened. "Immortality?"

"The idea of immortality is simply ridiculous. I told him as much and ended the conversation. And not long after that I was transferred."

"You mean you were demoted."

Grumman nodded. "Indeed I was, and since then I've been stuck with the inglorious job of cleaning up the messes in the Eastern area."

Mustang frowned. "And from what I've gathered, it was the homunculi who instigated the Eastern rebellion."

"But what is it that they want? And what are they planning to do next?"

Grumman shook his head. "And why can't they hold off? I'm almost retired. If they'd only wait I'd be free and clear."

Mustang smirked. "Now I know that you're bluffing. Someone like you, you don't know how to sit by and watch. You can't do nothing, especially when all of your soldiers are hardened veterans."

Grumman laughed. "I expected you to come crying to me. When you sent me that note I thought you just wanted some advice, but you're trying to get me involved in this too, aren't you? And you know what, it's working. Since things are getting so interesting over at Central Command, just when I thought my ambition was dead, I'm finding myself fired up again."

"Careful, you don't want to mess up your makeup, right ma'am?"

Grumman smiled. "Oh my, no."

Grumman suddenly noticed a folder that Mustang had tucked under his arm. A hand drawn picture was peaking out from it.

Grumman looked at the drawing carefully. _That's strange. That looks just like the little cat I saw at the East City train station._

* * *

Ed and Al had booked a train in the evening that would take them, Lan Fan and Fu to Rush Valley. In the meantime, though, they were trying to track down Mei using her little panda as a clue, hoping she might still be in Central. They didn't have any luck, though, and had decided to take a look at the library to see if there were any books related to Alkahestry.

Unfortunately, this attempt also proved futile.

Ed set down the book with a sigh. "At this rate we might as well just go to Xing."

Ed paused when he realized someone was towering over him. He looked up in alarm.

"What the…?"

Armstrong looked down at him. "Ah-hah. There you are Edward Elric."

Ed's expression changed to annoyance. "Damn it, what do you want Major?"

"Shh. This is a library, you know."

Armstrong lowered his voice. "I understand you're after a Xingese girl who is in possession of a strange black and white cat."

Ed frowned. "Yeah, but how do you know that?"

"Colonel Mustang informed me. The word is, the girl is headed north. According to an eyewitness, she departed from East City on a train bound for North City very recently."

"North, huh?" Ed grinned. "Now that's some information I can act on. I appreciate it Major."

Ed got up to leave, but Armstrong stopped him.

"Hold on a second. There's more. Take this."

Ed took the letter from Armstrong.

"It's a letter of introduction, though it might not be much use. Give it to her as soon as you see her."

"Who?"

"Even further north than northern command you'll find an officer nicknamed the Northern Wall of Briggs, who defends our border. Major General Armstrong. She's not a particularly warm person, but you can trust her."

On the other side of the library, Al was looking in another section, but he wasn't having any more success than Ed.

 _I sure wish we could find more details about Alkahestry. Ling did say it was specialized for the medical field._

Al glanced down and was surprised to see a little boy looking up at him.

The boy brightened up when Al looked at him. "You're wearing a full suit of armor, does that mean you're the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother?"

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Awesome!"

The boy laughed loudly and excitedly.

Al held up a hand. "Thanks, but maybe you should be a bit quieter."

The boy hastily covered his mouth. "I'm sorry. So, what are you studying? Something cool?"

"It's called Alkahestry."

The boy tilted his head. "What's Alkahestry?"

"It's alchemy from the country Xing."

The boy looked at the pile of books Al had gathered. "It's from Xing, huh? But you and your brother are already really good at the alchemy here in Amestris. Our country's a major alchemical power, isn't it? So why would you guys look into the kind of alchemy they practice in a foreign country?"

Al glanced off to the side.

 _I can't tell him I'm trying to find a way to get my body back, or that we need to figure out a way to fight against the homunculi. So what am I supposed to say?_

Al looked back at the boy. "Well, Alkahestry is supposed to have a lot of medical uses, so I'm just doing some research to see if any of its properties can be used to help people."

"Oh wow! That's just what I would expect an Elric brother to say!"

"Al! Get ready, we're leaving!"

Al looked up to see Ed jogging toward him.

"Quiet brother, this is a library! So, where are we going?"

Ed shook his head impatiently. "Look, don't worry about it, I'll tell you everything on the way. For now, let's just get moving."

Ed glanced down. "Hey, who's this kid?"

The boy looked at Ed in awe. "Mister armor called you brother, does that mean you're Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed smiled slightly. "Yeah."

The boy grinned. "Oh cool! You are a tiny alchemist just like everyone says!"

Ed face became livid. "What was that, you brat?! Say it again, once more, I dare you. I'll send you flying. You hear me? Your little body will go straight out into space!"

The boy seemed unfazed by Ed's anger. "That's true too, you hate being called small just like everyone says!"

"WHAAAA"

Two guards stepped forward and pointed their guns at Ed. Ed froze in shock.

"Step away from Master Selim."

The boy waved his hands frantically. "No, wait, don't shoot him!"

Ed looked at the boy in surprise. "Master Selim? Are you Selim Bradley?"

Al gasped. "The Fuhrer's son?"

Selim smiled. "Yeah, that's me!"

A few minutes later, Mrs. Bradley came by to get Selim.

"Well, now Selim, I think you've bothered them enough."

"I wasn't bothering them, honest!"

Ed looked at the older woman in surprise. "Mrs. Bradley. It's okay, I guess I overreacted a little."

Mrs. Bradley smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, it's just that Selim has been in awe of you for such a long time Edward."

Ed looked slightly flattered. "Really?"

Al looked back at Selim. "Are you interested in alchemy?"

Selim nodded. "Yes. My dream is to learn how to practice it, and after that I want to become a State alchemist, just like you Ed! And then I'll be able to help my Father out as well!"

Ed frowned. "Tell me Selim, do you get along with your Father? You like him?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"What kind of man is he?"

Selim smiled happily. "An amazing man! His job is more demanding than anybody else's in the world. He spends all day everyday thinking about the people of this country."

Mrs. Bradley put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Yes. His duties always keep him quite busy. It's something he's always insisted on. At his age I'd prefer it if he took it a little easier. It's nothing new, though. He's always been devoted to his work. But he always finds time to spend with us."

Ed nodded absently. "Is that so."

A few minutes later, Ed and Al had left the library, feeling rather subdued.

Al glanced back. "It's sad. Neither of them know what he really is."

Ed's face became determined. "Come on, let's go. After Rush Valley, we're headed north."

* * *

Ed, Al, Lan Fan, and Fu made it onto the train without much trouble. Lan Fan now had a fake cast to conceal the fact that she no longer had her left arm. Fu kept glancing at her with a worried look.

After an hour of silence, Ed spoke up.

"Hey."

Fu and Lan Fan looked at him.

"I know you guys have helped us a lot, but I was wondering if I could ask for another favor."

Fu folded his arms. "What sort of favor?"

Ed looked at him anxiously. "Do you think you could protect Winry while you're in Rush Valley? The Fuhrer himself told me to stay in the military and keep my mouth shut about the homunculi, and that they'd kill her if I disobeyed. I'll do as they ask for now, but I'd feel a lot better knowing someone was keeping an eye on her."

Lan Fan smiled. "Sure. It's no problem. After all, if something happens to her, I won't be able to get a new arm."

Fu nodded. "You boys go and do what you have to. We will watch over your friend. You have my word."

Al looked at them gratefully. "Thank you."

It was very late when they arrived in Rush Valley, but the lights were still on at the place where Winry was staying, so Ed decided to go ahead and knock.

Winry answered the door, and looked shocked when she saw who it was.

"Ed, Al, what are you doing here?"

Ed smiled. "Oh, just dropping by for a visit."

Winry noticed Fu and Lan Fan. "Oh, hello Fu, Lan Fan."

She frowned when she noticed Lan Fan's cast. "Hey, what happened to your arm?"

Lan Fan rubbed the back of her neck with her right arm. "Oh, I'm afraid it got infected with some sort of nasty fungus, and I'm going to have to have it amputated before long."

Winry's eyes widened. "Oh no! Are you sure there's nothing else that can be done?"

Ed shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. She'll need a new arm, and I figured that you would be the right person for the job."

Winry seemed taken aback by this sudden turn of events, but nodded. "Oh, sure, no problem."

She looked around. "Hey, where's Ling?"

Everyone froze.

Al spoke up hastily. "Uh, he stayed in Central to do some more research on the philosopher's stone."

Winry tilted her head. "Really? But why would he stay by himself?"

Fu interjected. "The young lord insisted on it. He assured us that he can take care of himself, and that we should focus on Lan Fan for now."

Winry looked like she didn't entirely believe them, but invited them inside.

"Okay. Well, we won't be able to pick anything definite out for a while, but I can show you some of the newest models I've been working on."

Winry led Lan Fan and Fu to a back room, while Ed looked at Al, his face full of relief.

"It's good to see that she's okay."

Al nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh, hey Ed, hey Al. What's up?"

Ed jumped, and noticed the dark skinned girl standing a few feet away from the door.

"Paninya! What are you doing up this late?"

She smiled. "Doing my rounds. I got a job as a night guard, keeping an eye on the city while everyone sleeps."

Paninya put her hands in her pockets. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

Al explained. "A friend of ours got hurt and needs automail, so we brought her down here to Winry."

Paninya nodded. "Yeah, Winry's a real wizard. Not quite as good as Dominic, but she's getting there. Are you guys going to stay long?"

Ed shook his head. "No, we have to leave pretty soon."

Paninya smirked. "Always on the move, huh? Well, see you guys later!"

Using her automail legs, she leaped high into the air, climbed onto a roof, and disappeared from sight.

After Winry got everyone settled in for the night, she found herself alone with Ed in the upstairs hallway.

She looked at him uncertainly. "So, where are you guys headed now?"

Ed leaned against the wall. "Well, now that Lan Fan's gotten settled in, we were going to head north tomorrow."

Winry blinked. "You're heading north? Then you'll need to get your automail adjusted."

Ed looked at her in surprise. "Huh?"

Winry sighed. "You idiot. You really need to start thinking things through before you jump into trouble. When you go to cold regions like the north, your automail has to be flexible and resistant to the cold. If you went up there with the automail you have on now, you could die."

"Oh. How quickly can you get me this new automail?"

"It'll be ready by this time tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Winry installed the new automail.

"There you go."

Ed rotated his wrist. "Wow, it's so light. Thanks Winry."

"You're welcome."

Winry's smile faded, and she looked at Ed seriously. "So, what happened with Scar?"

Ed was silent for a moment. "He got away."

Winry bowed her head. "Oh."

Ed looked at her with concern. "I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of all that."

Winry didn't say anything.

Ed stood up. "We're actually heading north to try to track him and someone else down."

Winry looked up sharply. "What? But why? Are you trying to get revenge for my parents or something?"

Ed shook his head. "Well, that's part of it. But we're also curious about the type of alchemy he uses. It's different from ours, so there's a chance that it could help us get our bodies back."

They looked at each other for a few minutes. Then, Winry moved forward and hugged Ed tightly.

"Be careful, okay?"

Ed slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

A few hours later, Ed and Al got on another train, this one headed for the north.

Ed looked out the window. "I hope she'll be okay."

Al glanced off to the side. "Fu and Lan Fan are looking after her. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Ed nodded. "Yeah."

Ed looked at his brother. "Well, this is it. We're heading north."

* * *

Kimblee sat in his cell, and found his thoughts drifting back to the war in Ishval.

He remembered meeting with several officers after the final battle.

"The battle is over. Ishval is now under our control, and all thanks to you. Well done Major Kimblee."

"So tell us, how did the stone work out?"

Kimblee looked down at the stone with a smile. "It's beyond amazing. It lets you bypass equivalent exchange to harness an immense power."

"Excellent. Write up the details in your formal report for us."

"But we'll need the stone back first."

Kimblee smirked, then swallowed the stone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kimblee smiled. "Now let's see. I guess that makes you the only ones who know I'm in possession of this stone."

"Traitor!"

Kimblee raised his hands and unleashed a large explosion that killed everyone in the building except him.

The soldiers outside looked at the building in alarm.

"What happened?"

"Was that a bomb?"

Kimblee walked out of the building, and abruptly began to laugh. He was still laughing when they dragged him away.

Kimblee came back to the present when he heard footsteps approaching his cell.

The warden looked at Kimblee with a scowl. "On your feet Kimblee. You've been released."

A short while later, Kimblee and the warden were heading to the front entrance of the prison.

Kimblee glanced at the warden. "So who made this decision?"

"I didn't say you could talk Kimblee."

Kimblee smirked.

"Must have been someone pretty high up."

"Shut your mouth. You must have some kind of big connections to avoid the death sentence. It makes me sick."

"Nope, no connections. I just deserve to go free."

The warden shook his head. "You really are psychotic. What kind of political move is this, letting a nut job like you out?"

When they reached the front gates, Kimblee turned around and offered his hand.

"You know, warden, I appreciate you taking care of me."

The warden slowly accepted the hand. "I hope I never see you again."

After that, Kimblee exited the prison.

He looked around. "Now then, what next?"

His attention was caught by a car horn. He noticed a car parked right next to the prison, as if it were waiting for him. He got inside.

Juliet Douglas was in the driver's seat, and looked back at Kimblee when he got in.

"It's been a while Kimblee."

Kimblee smiled. "So, I take it I have you guys to thank?"

Douglas nodded. "Yes. We could use someone with your skillset."

Kimblee smirked. "My first day out of jail and I already have a job."

Douglas put her foot on the gas pedal, and the car began to move forward.

"You remember Doctor Marcoh, don't you?"

Kimblee nodded. "Ah yes, I remember him. He was the one who created the red stones, and it's thanks to his research that we were able to create an actual philosopher's stone with the red water."

"We had him in our custody, but he's gone missing. An Ishvalan warrior known as Scar broke into Marcoh's cell. We're not entirely sure what happened. It appears that Scar killed Marcoh, as well as the two chimeras that were keeping watch over him. However, there is a chance that this is only what Scar wants us to think. We think it's possible Marcoh might have transmuted one of the chimeras and put it in his place, faking his death in order to escape with Scar undetected."

Kimblee listened carefully, his expression thoughtful.

"In either case, your orders are to track down Scar and to verify if Marcoh is still alive. Until we know whether Marcoh is still alive, we have to move carefully. You can kill Scar, but if Marcoh is still alive, we need him to stay that way."

"Hmm. Intriguing. All right, I'm in."

Douglas shifted her gaze forward. "If Marcoh is still alive, after you've retrieved him there's a certain town we'll be asking you to wipe off the map. I was told that was your kind of job."

Kimblee smirked. "It's remarkable how cruel you are."

He pressed a hand to his chest and took the philosopher's stone out of his mouth.

He held it up with a grin. "It's been too long since I've used this."

Douglas looked mildly surprised. "Oh, so you still have that stone? That's good, but just in case, here's another we made."

She tossed him the second stone, which he caught with ease.

"Hopefully the two of these together will be enough for this job."

Kimblee looked at the two stones with a grin.

* * *

Author's Note: And so things are starting to get moving again.

Can I be a little selfish and ask for more reviews? I appreciate your continued readership, but it would be nice to get some more feedback. Thanks.

Next week, a series of fateful meetings occur.

Edit: Made a few minor tweaks to this chapter, nothing major.


	34. Fateful Meetings

Kimblee stuck his head out the train window, the cold air whipping past his face. It stung a little, but he ignored it, his gaze concentrating on the tracks next to them.

It had been several weeks since he'd been released from prison, and Scar had proven rather elusive. Reports indicated that he was traveling with a middle aged dark-haired man, which seemed to support the homunculi's theory that Dr. Marcoh was still alive. Scar and Dr. Marcoh had left a fairly blatant trail heading west, but then the trail had abruptly vanished somewhere in the western mountain range when they jumped off a train. After some more investigation, Kimblee was able to deduce that they were headed north.

And now, Kimblee was fairly certain that Scar was on a train heading for Briggs. He didn't want Scar to jump off the train again, so instead he was traveling on another train to intercept him.

Eventually, the other train came into sight, and Kimblee smirked with satisfaction.

He walked up to the front car, and when they had come up alongside the other train, Kimblee turned to the conductor.

"I'm jumping over to that train now, so match its speed."

"Roger, sir!"

After the two trains were moving at the same speed, Kimblee leaped from one train to the other. The train he had been on slowed down and disappeared in the dark winter night.

Kimblee made his way through each car. The first few were empty, but inside the third one was a man wearing a cloak and hood, shivering from the cold.

Kimblee walked over to him. "Dr. Marcoh. I'm here to apprehend you. You can't run anymore."

He glanced around. "Surely you're not alone. Where's your friend Scar?"

Kimblee put his hand on the man's shoulder. "It's time to give up. Sorry, but you're not going anywhere, you're mine now."

He pulled back the hood, but the man was not Dr. Marcoh. It was actually Yoki, who was looking at Kimblee with a terrified expression.

Kimblee frowned. "Who are you?"

Scar swung down from the ceiling, forcing Kimblee to leap back. Yoki ran to the other side of the train, eager to get away from the two alchemists.

Kimblee looked at Scar with interest. "The murderous Ishvalan I've heard so much about, so good to see you."

Scar and Kimblee stared at each other for a moment, and during that moment the cloud cover lifted, and moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating both of their faces.

Kimblee's eyes widened.

 _Wait, he looks like…_

Scar's eyes widened as well, and his face contorted with fury.

 _Kimblee…_

Scar roared in rage, and raised his right hand in the air, blowing off the roof of the train car and sending debris flying.

Yoki yelped in terror, while Kimblee remained unfazed.

Scar glared at him.

"So you're Solf J. Kimblee, are you? Known as the Crimson Alchemist? Tell me, do you remember my face?"

Kimblee smiled softly. "Oh, I remember you very well indeed. You were in the Kanda district of Ishval, isn't that right? And those people with you, they were members of your family, yes?"

Scar growled.

Kimblee continued. "I remember another fellow who looked just like you except he had glasses. I hope you didn't take what I did too personally. I was just doing my job. And that's all I'm doing now, as a matter of fact."

Scar's face contorted with rage. _I'd sworn to stop killing for the moment, but this man…he's shown no remorse, no humanity, no decency in the slightest. He showed no mercy on that day, so I won't show any to him now!_

As they were on a moving train, they couldn't use their alchemic abilities at their full strength, and Kimblee became more wary as the fight went on.

 _This could be bad. I just got out of prison, and I'm still rusty, but he's been fighting continuously since the war. Physically, I'm at a disadvantage, and all this man knows how to do is destroy._

Then, Scar took an opening and threw a long piece of metal at Kimblee, which impaled the alchemist's lower abdomen and sent him flying back. He hit the door of the next car, driving the piece of metal further inside him. He spat out some blood and gasped in pain.

Scar slowly walked toward Kimblee, his right hand held in front of him. "Good to know you remember my brother. I'll deal with you just as you dealt with him."

Kimblee grunted in pain, but somehow managed to speak. "It's quite a shame that twice now I've failed to kill the same Ishvalan mongrel when I've had him in my sights."

He grinned viciously at Scar, then clapped his hands together, pressed them onto the cable connecting the two cars, and destroyed it, red alchemical light bursting through the cold night air.

The car Scar was on began to slow, but before the train moved out of sight, Kimblee called out to him.

"It's terribly humiliating to have to leave when we were just getting things started here. But don't worry, we'll settle this next time, Ishvalan!"

The train sped away, and the rear cars came to a stop.

Scar was shaking, and he yelled at the top of his lungs in frustration and anger.

"KIMBLEE!"

* * *

Mei looked down at the snow covered ground. "I hope Mr. Scar and Mr. Yoki are doing all right."

Marcoh followed closely behind her. "Since no one has come after us so far, they must be doing a good job of drawing the military's attention. I hope they're safe too."

He gasped in pain, and Mei turned to him in concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Marcoh shook his head. "Nothing. My skin's still healing. It stings to have the wind blow against it, that's all."

Before they had parted ways, Scar had destroyed the outer layer of Marcoh's face so that he would be more difficult to recognize.

Mei looked at Marcoh sadly. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have healed your face completely so it wouldn't hurt so much."

Marcoh smiled down at her. "No. This is the face a man like me deserves to wear. I am content with it."

He looked up and surveyed their surroundings. "Look, the Briggs mountain range. Judging by those, we should be getting close to the place Scar showed us."

Mei held up the map. "Hmm, let's see. It's right over there!"

They began to make their way to the base of one of the mountains, where they hoped to find the location of the research notes.

* * *

In the town of Lior, the fighting had long since died down, but the effects of the riots still lingered. Many buildings had been destroyed, and many people had lost their lives. But despite everything, life went on, and the townspeople were working hard to put things back together again. Many of the buildings and homes that had been destroyed were being rebuilt, and everyone pitched in as best they could.

One of the people who was helping to pitch in was Rose. She couldn't do a lot of the physical labor, but she was able to do smaller tasks, and helped prepare and ration the food for the workers.

A few yards away from the construction site, Rose gathered several ingredients together, humming softly to herself. She placed them all in a bowl, stirring them up slightly. She then drew a transmutation circle around the bowl, and pressed her hands to it. The circle glowed, and the contents of the bowl morphed into a hearty and delicious-smelling stew.

After gathering some smaller bowls, she raised her voice. "Dinner is ready!"

The hungry workers lined up, and looked at the food appreciatively.

"Hey, this looks delicious. Your alchemy is really improving."

Rose smiled. "Thanks. I know I can't do a lot of the heavy lifting or repairs, but at least I can do this."

A little boy walked over. "Hey, can I have some?"

Rose handed him a bowl. "Sure."

"Pile it high."

Rose waved her spoon at the man. "You know I can't. Everyone gets the same amount."

She continued in this manner, and despite how tired everyone was from the day's labor, they all seemed happy.

On the other side of the street, Dante was observing Rose carefully, peaking her head out from behind a building so as to not attract too much attention. Her eyes lit up slightly when she saw Rose perform alchemy, and a calculating smile came onto her face. After everyone had gotten their ration, she slipped away.

Later that evening, Rose visited her boyfriend's grave. The headstone looked tired in the evening light, and there was a bundle of withered flowers on top of the grave.

Rose smiled. "Hey. Sorry I haven't visited in a while, Cain. Things have slowly been getting better here in Lior. I still miss you, but I've slowly been moving forward."

Her eyes softened. "I owe Ed for that. He told me to stand on my own two feet. And he's gone through even tougher things than I have. If he can move forward, then so can I. I won't let myself be weighed down by the past, and I know you wouldn't want me to stop living."

She shook her head. "It was foolish of me to blindly follow Cornello's teachings."

"When grief takes hold, sometimes it's hard to think rationally."

Rose looked up, startled. "Oh, I didn't see you there."

Dante smiled politely. "It's all right. I apologize for intruding. My name is Lyra. I noticed you performing alchemy earlier today. I must say, you're quite talented."

Rose blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm not that good. So far, I can only transmute small things like food or clothing. Every time I try to do something bigger, it always fails."

Dante tilted her head. "Still, it's quite good. Who taught you?"

Rose glanced to the side. "Well, I kind of just got some books and figured it out for myself. I was inspired to do it after a state alchemist used his alchemy to protect me and some other people during the riots."

Rose looked back at Dante. "I'm still not that good at it."

Dante smiled warmly. "Still, your progress is quite impressive for a beginner, especially one who's self-taught. You'd progress even faster if you had a teacher. I'll be staying in Lior for a while. Would you like me to teach you?"

Rose looked surprised. "You're an alchemist?"

Dante nodded. "Yes, and a very skilled one too. I know many advanced theories that most alchemists don't. I even know how to slow aging. I may look to be in my early 20s, but I'm actually much older than that."

"Really? That's incredible."

Dante looked carefully at Rose. "And, with the help of another skilled alchemist, I might even be able to help bring someone back from the other side."

Rose's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "You mean human transmutation? But it can't be done. I've seen the consequences for those who try."

Dante closed her eyes. "If the alchemist is too hasty, too reckless, and too ignorant, then yes, the price can be quite steep. But, if you know what you're doing, it's not that difficult at all."

Rose looked skeptically at her. "Father Cornello said similar things, but he couldn't do it."

Dante smirked. "True, but that's because prayers and wishing accomplish nothing. The application of science, on the other hand, can work real miracles."

Dante walked over to the grave and knelt down. She gently touched the withered flowers with her hand, and a red flash of light came from them. Rose looked down once the light had settled, and was astonished to see that the flowers had come back to life.

Dante picked up the flowers and handed them to Rose. "This is the sort of thing Father Cornello did, isn't it? But he claimed that he was using the power of God. A quaint lie to deceive those who want to believe. But his power was real, and so is mine. And with the right knowledge, this power can do just about anything."

Rose looked down at the flowers, unsure of what to say.

Dante touched her shoulder gently. "You don't have to answer me now, and I'll understand if you decide not to attempt a human transmutation to bring him back. But still, I am willing to teach you what I know about alchemy. You could still use it to improve your skills, and help rebuild this humble little town. So what do you say?"

Rose looked at Dante uncertainly, but after a moment her face became determined.

"All right. I'll become your apprentice."

She set the flowers down on the grave again. "Um, where do you live?"

Dante waved a hand. "On the outskirts of town. I was going to do some studying in one of the old abandoned churches. Meet me there tomorrow morning."

Rose nodded, and began to walk away. "Okay. Thank you."

As soon as she was out of sight, Dante let out a satisfied grin.

* * *

Hohenheim looked out the window of the train, his mind wandering. He found himself thinking back to several weeks ago.

He had come to a particular place in the wilderness, and reached into his chest.

He murmured to himself, saying each name out loud.

"Donatas. Hoswell. Reinmeir. Giani. Collins. Tony. Willard. Ripley. Mechtild. Mayo. Forgive me, but I have to use you."

He pulled his hand out of his chest, and held a small red stone in his hand. He then placed it on the ground in front of him. After a few seconds, the stone melted into the ground.

He had let out a sigh. _That's it. The last one._

"Is it all right if we sit here?"

Hohenheim jerked back to the present to see a woman and a large man standing just outside his compartment.

He shook his head. "No, it's all right. Come on in."

Izumi and Sig sat down opposite Hohenheim.

He looked at the couple curiously. "What brings you to the east?"

"Oh, we're just doing some traveling. We have a shop back in Dublith, but we like to see new places every now and again."

Hohenheim smiled softly. "Yes. There are many strange and beautiful sights to see in this world."

Izumi leaned forward. "Where are you from?"

Hohenheim shook his head. "I'm not really from anywhere. I tend to drift from place to place. Although, I did live in Resembol for a few years."

Izumi froze. "Resembol?"

Hohenheim nodded. "Yes. After this trip, I was actually going to stop back there for a while."

Izumi looked at him carefully. "Can I ask what your name is?"

He nodded. "Oh, it's Hohenheim."

Izumi's eyes narrowed slightly. "By any chance, do you have two sons named Edward and Alphonse?"

Hohenheim looked at her in surprise. "Why, yes, I do. But how do you know the two of them?"

"They were my students for a while."

She stood up, anger coming onto her face. "Tell me, why did you abandon them at such a young age?"

Hohenheim looked off to the side sadly. "Is that what they think?"

Izumi scowled. "Well, what else were they supposed to think? After you left, everything fell apart for them."

Hohenheim looked sharply at her. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Izumi explained what had happened to Ed and Al's mother, and how they had subsequently tried to bring her back.

Hohenheim bowed his head, his hands clasped together and leaning against his forehead.

"I see. Trisha's gone, and my sons have committed the taboo. If I had been there, I could have stopped it. But…"

Izumi sat down and looked at him sympathetically. "I apologize for my tone earlier. It's clear that you do care for them deeply. But, why did you leave?"

Hohenheim looked up at her, his face grave. "Something terrible is about to happen in this country. I'm doing what I can to stop it."

Izumi lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to hear about this secondhand."

Hohenheim sighed. "Well, I suppose there's no point in me returning now. Ed and Al probably aren't there, and even if they were, they'd probably view me with nothing but contempt. And I can't say I blame them."

Izumi looked at him earnestly. "Listen, you can't change the past, but you can still—"

She paused, and coughed up a bit of blood.

Hohenheim looked at her in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Izumi!" Sig rummaged in his bag. "Let me get your medicine."

Hohenheim stepped toward her. "I know some medicinal alchemy. Can I look you over?"

Izumi slowly nodded. "All right."

Hohenheim placed a hand on her back, and moved it up and down, as though he was trying to find something just through his sense of touch.

After a moment of silence, he spoke. "You've seen the truth."

Izumi and Sig looked at him, their expressions astonished.

"What was taken from you? Be honest with me."

Izumi hesitated. "Parts of my insides were taken. I was trying to bring my stillborn child back to life."

Hohenheim closed his eyes. "Yes. Yes, I see."

He pressed a hand onto her stomach, and a blue light emitted from the point of contact.

Sig looked at Hohenheim sharply. "What did you just do?"

Izumi clutched her stomach. "My breathing. It's easier. How?"

Hohenheim explained. "Your organs were taken from you as a testament to your sin, and they cannot be recovered without paying another toll. But I was able to rearrange your innards to improve the flow of blood.

Izumi looked uncertainly at him. "But how? You didn't use a transmutation circle, or any movement at all."

Hohenheim glanced out the window. "Let's just say it's an old trick I learned long ago."

* * *

Ed and Al had made it to the north, and were now making their way along the path towards Briggs.

Ed kept his gaze focused on the mountains, but after a moment realized Al wasn't next to him anymore. He turned around and saw Al standing perfectly still.

Ed jogged back towards his brother. "Al! Al, are you okay?"

Al came back to life, and looked around, startled.

Ed looked at him with concern. "Al, you all right?"

"I just saw my body."

Ed's eyes widened. "What?"

"For a second, all I could see was white, and then, for a moment, I could see the gateway, and my body standing in front of it."

Al gasped. "Oh no, the seal is starting to fail."

Ed closed his eyes for a moment, but then opened them again, his face determined. "Well, all the more reason to press forward. We are going to get our bodies back, and we won't let those damn homunculi get away with whatever the hell their plans are."

They continued walking, but a few minutes later the light snowfall intensified into a full-blown blizzard, making it nearly impossible to tell where they were going.

Ed winced against the fierce winds. "I know they say the weather here changes quickly, but this is ridiculous!"

"What do we do now, brother? We can't even see the road."

"Relax, we'll be fine. Teacher said she was tossed out here for a full month for her training. She survived."

"No way, she couldn't have survived for a whole month in this!"

"Sure she could. She even killed a bear!"

"The bears around here are more than fifteen feet tall! There's no way she could have killed one of them!"

As the brothers bickered, a bulky shape appeared out of the mass of whiteness and towered over them.

"BEAR!"

Ed and Al leaped away just as the figure attacked.

Ed looked at their attacker warily. "That's no bear!"

Their assailant was a tall, muscular man with a Mohawk and an automail right arm. Instead of a hand, however, the automail had an enormous set of jaws.

The man pulled out a gun and fired a net at Al, which tangled him up.

Ed looked at his brother in concern. "Alphonse!"

He looked back at the man, and he gasped.

"Hey wait! Hold on a second! Is that a military uniform you're wearing?"

Buccaneer looked dismissively down at Ed. "Well, it looks like some pretty mediocre stuff, but you have automail too, huh?"

Ed scowled. "Mediocre? Just because mine's not tacky like yours?"

Buccaneer brandished his arm. "Fool! Obviously you don't know a good weapon when you see one. This right here is combat automail model M1913A, the crocodile. Now surrender peacefully, you miserable Drachman spy, or I'll show you exactly what this baby can do."

Ed looked puzzled. "Spy? What are you talking about? I'm not—"

Buccaneer swung his arm down again.

Ed leaped to the side, and looked at Buccaneer with annoyance. "Can you listen to me for a second moron?!"

Ed, Al, and Buccaneer fought for several more minutes, with the fight ending in a stalemate.

Buccaneer looked mildly impressed. "That wasn't too bad, kid. And I see you've even got the proper automail for the North. But it's all over now."

A troop of soldiers in white uniforms popped up, their guns pointed at Ed and Al. As they blended into their surroundings, Ed and Al hadn't noticed them before.

Al gasped. "The Briggs mountain guard."

Ed raised his arms above his head with a sigh. "This is getting old."

The blizzard had died down, and the mountain fortress Briggs came into view a few yards away. Standing on top of the front entrance was a stern looking woman.

She frowned down at them. "Buccaneer! Who are they?"

Buccaneer hastily saluted. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, Major General Armstrong. I apologize for the disturbance."

Ed looked up at the woman in surprise. "Armstrong? That's who Major Armstrong wanted us to meet here? Olivier Mira Armstrong. Major Armstrong's older sister."

Olivier glared down at Ed. "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

Ed looked seriously up at her. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. My name's Edward Elric. Major Armstrong from Central sent us here to meet with the General in charge of this post. Now can you call off your guard dogs?"

Olivier glanced at her soldiers. "Search them."

Ed protested. "But I'm with the military!"

"Sure, but how do I verify that? Anyone can claim to be somebody famous."

The soldier examining Al gasped. "Hey, he's hollow!"

Ed smirked. "Ah, you noticed."

One of the soldiers took Ed's letter and pocket watch and brought them up to Olivier.

Ed called up. "That's a letter of introduction from Major Alex Louis Armstrong. Just read that. Then you'll know you can trust us."

Olivier looked at the letter disdainfully. "It's from Alex, all right."

She immediately tore it up and let the pieces scatter in the wind.

Ed looked dumbfounded. "You're not even going to read it?"

"A letter of introduction means nothing to me. I don't put much stock in anyone else's opinion of a person. I prefer to judge the people I meet with my own eyes."

The storm had cleared, and Ed could see the full expanse of the fortress, stretching from peak to peak.

Ed's eyes widened. "That's amazing!"

Olivier narrowed her eyes. "Enter, Fullmetal Alchemist. And quit gaping like an idiot and start walking, before I tear your little body apart limb from limb. Be warned, I won't coddle you because you're children. This is the mountain fortress, Briggs. Here, only the strong survive."

* * *

Author's Note: Is it bad that I almost forgot to upload this chapter? Well, better late than never.

The bits with Scar and the Elric brothers were pretty much the same, but still important.

In the 2003 anime, I did kind of like what they tried to do with Rose and Dante towards the end. The problem, of course, was that the ending was kind of meh, and there were some aspects of the plot that made no sense at all. So I'm doing something similar here, but obviously tweaked to fit in with Brotherhood's story.

Basically, Dante is tempting Rose with the prospect of bringing back her dead boyfriend. Faith and God failed her, so now Dante is offering her reason and science. Of course, it won't work either, but Dante doesn't care, she just wants Rose to commit a human transmutation so that she can become a sacrifice. So as you can probably guess, Rose will be playing a bigger role later on, and her character will have more growth and development. And of course I wanted to show how seriously the homunculi are taking the matter of gathering their sacrifices. I mean, in Brotherhood they kind of got all of their sacrifices by sheer luck, with no room for error at all. Given how crucial those sacrifices are, you'd think they would have put more time and effort into it, especially seeing how they went to all of the trouble with the blood crests and the tunnels.

And Izumi, Sig, and Hohenheim will now be traveling together. I always felt it was a shame that Brotherhood never did much with Izumi, so she'll play a more prominent role here.

Also, for those of you who would like to know, Greed will be reintroduced much sooner here than he was in Brotherhood, though that's still a few chapters out.

Next time, Ed and Al explore fort Briggs, and something else goes wrong.


	35. Ice Queen

The Briggs automail engineer looked at Ed with a frown.

"Well, at least you had the sense to come here with the right automail, but why didn't you stop by the Northern Command Center to let us know you were coming?"

Ed shrugged. "We were in a hurry, it didn't occur to us."

The engineer poured out a cup of coffee. "Well, next time, make sure you do, okay?"

"Fine."

The engineer handed Ed the cup. He accepted it and took a sip.

"That'll be a hundred Cens."

Ed looked at the engineer incredulously. "Seriously? It wasn't even that good a cup of coffee."

The engineer smirked. "This is the north. Get used to it."

Ed and Al had been escorted to the medical bay of Fort Briggs to be looked over, and were supposed to meet with Major General Armstrong before long.

After Ed had finished his cup of coffee, Olivier entered the room, flanked on either side by Captain Buccaneer and Major Miles.

She took a seat and looked at Ed disdainfully. "Hello, little red runt. From what I hear, you two are close to my brother, Alex. Is he doing alright?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah."

Al leaned forward. "Alex is doing just great."

Olivier's expression didn't change. "No matter. Never mind him. Tell me why you had bypassed the command center to meet me. I want to know it all, including why your armor is empty."

Ed shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, that's something we don't like to talk about."

The engineer smiled reassuringly. "There's no reason to worry. Folks around here have plenty they wanna hide. Everybody up North has something that he or she doesn't like to talk about."

After a moment of hesitation, Ed and Al told them about how they were trying to get their original bodies back, but carefully omitted the details concerning the Fuhrer and the Homunculi.

Olivier tapped the hilt of her sword thoughtfully. "I see. So you're looking for this girl with a strange cat. I understand."

Ed looked slightly relieved. "So does that mean you're gonna help—"

"I'm not done. What I understand is that you two are a couple of reckless idiots who cause trouble with every last thing you do."

Olivier glared at them coldly. "Honestly, how could the people at Central let you two run around loose? I don't want people like you in my fort. Get out of here right now."

Ed and Al looked at her, their faces stunned.

Olivier leaned back. "At least that's what I'd like to say. But I'm interested in Alkahestry. You two, you are acquainted with this girl from Xing. You've met her before?"

Al nodded. "Yeah, we have, though briefly."

"She has a skill our country doesn't. You can never know too much. Especially here in the north, where we are right next to Drachma. If we use it right, Alkahestry could make an excellent weapon."

Al protested. "Wait a second. Alkahestry is specialized for medical purposes. You can't just…"

Olivier snapped. "Be quiet. You're nothing but lap dogs living safely within your city walls. But we are the ones who protect you. We few who are brave enough to defend the country's border. My job is far more perilous than yours. I will make use of any knowledge that I can get my hands on."

She stood up. "Leave the task of finding this Alkahestry girl to me. You two will stay here inside the fort. And Major Miles."

Miles looked at her. "Yes sir."

"Put them to work. A man who does not work has no right to eat."

Ed smiled wearily. "You have a point."

As Olivier walked back down the hallway, Buccaneer turned toward her, his face serious.

"Those two boys haven't exactly had easy lives, General."

Olivier shook her head. "I believe they may have witnessed some carnage in their time, but I can tell that on the inside, they remain soft and weak."

Her eyes narrowed. "And what's more, they're still hiding something. Those two have a secret they aren't telling us."

Major Miles escorted Ed and Al to another part of the fort. After several minutes of silence, Ed spoke up.

"So, exactly what kind of work will you have us doing?"

Major Miles said nothing.

"That doctor said people around here have a lot of things to hide, so what are you hiding, Major?"

Major Miles remained quiet.

Ed scowled at him. "It's no fair for you guys to ask all the questions and never answer any."

Miles stopped, and slowly turned around. He looked at the brothers carefully.

"You really want to know?"

He took off his glasses.

Al gasped. "Red eyes!"

Ed's eyes widened. "An Ishvalan! I don't understand. We were told all the soldiers from Ishval were purged before the extermination."

Miles put his glasses back on. "It's true that Ishvalan blood flows in my veins. But my father and my grandmother were not from that region. They were a different race. My eyes are Ishvalan though. My grandfather's blood runs strong."

His expression became harsh. "Amestrian, it was your people who destroyed the land of my grandfather."

Ed didn't back down. "Ishvalan, your people destroyed our countryside, and one of you is responsible for murdering our friend's parents."

Al looked at his brother uncertainly. "Careful, brother."

Miles and Ed stared at each other for a moment, then Miles suddenly began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but that's the first time I've heard anyone give me that kind of an answer."

Ed frowned. "What? You were testing me?"

Miles shook his head. "I know it was rude. Since the war, Amestrians always view me with a mixture of guilt and pity. To be honest, I'm getting tired of it. But you're different, aren't you?"

Ed closed his eyes. "Well, Major, an Ishvalan tried to kill me and then briefly fought alongside me. After all that, my feelings are a bit conflicted."

He looked back at Miles seriously. "Besides, I think people should try to ignore their race and just treat each other as equals."

They began walking again, and this time Al spoke up.

"Major Miles, were you on active duty during the war of extermination?"

Miles nodded. "Yes, I was. I've been under General Armstrong's command since then. The war began right after I was posted here. Many of my relatives including my grandfather were killed in the east. I fell outside the military's purge requirements, so I was spared."

Ed looked at him uncertainly. "You didn't hold a grudge against the military?"

Miles smirked at him. "You don't understand how the world works now, do you?"

Ed held up his hands. "I know I'm ignorant about some things. If I offended you, I'm sorry."

Miles tilted his head thoughtfully. "An ignorant State Alchemist, you say. Ha, interesting."

The three of them got into an elevator, and Major Miles pressed a button to a higher floor.

"I did resent the military's actions. And I also had doubts as to why General Armstrong would keep me as a staff officer. The presence of someone with Ishvalan blood could cause discord among the soldiers stationed here. It would've been easier for her to get rid of me. Eventually, I just came right out and asked her."

He thought back to how General Armstrong had responded.

 _This is Briggs. No matter what happens, this territory must not fall. Every soldier here must be both strong and flexible. You must move as one cohesive unit following me, your leader, in all things and all times. In short, we do not have the luxury of discrimination here. The blood of several races flows within you. And with that comes varying strengths and values. You can see this country in a way that others cannot. I was born and raised in Amestris. In order to lead, I need someone with your eyes. Now shut up and follow me, Miles. Understood?_

"Her words made sense. I knew she was speaking without deception. I even went so far as to ask her, 'What if the Ishvalan blood within me cannot forgive what the military did to my people?' And do you want to know what the General said to that?"

 _Fine then, bring it. On behalf of the military, I will accept your challenge anytime. I'll fight you one on one._

Miles smiled softly. "That was it. I knew she was a leader I could count on."

Ed shivered. "What a scary lady."

Al nodded. _She sounds even tougher than Teacher._

The elevator stop led outside. The three of them disembarked and stepped into the chilly air.

Miles glanced back at the two brothers. "You know what the law is here?"

Ed nodded. "Survival of the fittest."

"That's right. Without power, you die. And if you have it, you might survive. That fact always remains the same 365 days a year. It's a simple life, really. Whether you are a private or a general, race, ethnicity, and gender make no difference."

Miles gestured at the myriad of icicles that had formed on the roof of the walkway. "These icicles all need to be scraped off. That'll be your job for today. When you are finished, one of my men will show you to your quarters."

Miles gave them two scrappers, then left.

Al was able to make some good progress, but Ed…

He glared up at the icicles. "Dammit, I can't reach."

He threw down the scrapper in frustration. "Screw this."

He clapped his hands together and pressed them to the wall. He used his alchemy to change all of the ice into steam, which abruptly dissipated into the cold night, leaving the roof bare and smooth.

Ed stepped back in satisfaction. "There, that wasn't so hard."

"Is that you?"

Ed and Al turned around to see who had spoken.

Al gasped in surprise. "Officer Falman!"

Falman waved in greeting. "The Elric brothers, what are you two doing here?"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "What about you? I thought you were at the northern command center."

Falman rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I was for a while, but then northern command bumped me up here."

Al noticed a new star on his uniform. "They promoted you."

Falman smiled happily. "Yeah."

Ed looked slightly impressed. "Hey, that's great, congratulations."

Falman gestured for them to follow him. "I'm supposed to take you straight to your quarters, but I know you guys are trustworthy, so how about a little tour?"

Ed and Al nodded, and the three of them went back inside the fort.

Falman gestured down at one of the lower floors, where a large amount of people were busy working on various machines.

"The development sector."

Ed peered over the edge. "Whoa. What's it for?"

Falman explained. "It was General Armstrong's idea. This department researches the country's latest technologies and develops them into weapons."

Ed thought back to Captain Buccaneer. "Does that include combat automail?"

Falman nodded. "Yeah. Now come on, follow me."

They made their way down a long flight of stairs and emerged in a large room full of pipes of varying sizes.

"This is the lowest level of Fort Briggs."

Ed looked around thoughtfully. "It's warm down here. Not like it was up above."

Falman smiled slightly. "All the fort's most important functions, its lifelines come through here. Even if the fort is attacked, this area will remain safe."

Ed stood around gaping slightly, and consequently, a worker almost walked into him.

The worker scowled at him. "Hey kid, move out of the away. Not a great place to stand."

Ed hastily stepped back. "Sorry."

Several other workers were already near one of the pipes.

"Hey, Bobby. It's this pipe. Over here."

Bobby put his ear to the metal.

"It's coming from underground. Sounds like, like someone's digging through the rock."

The workers began to look alarmed. "Maybe it's spies from the Drachma. They could be digging a tunnel under the fort."

Bobby looked at them urgently. "It's close."

Ed looked at the pipe cautiously. "Who on earth could be digging this far underground?"

A few yards away, the intruder continued to dig away at the rock, groaning with fatigue.

"What a pain. It's so annoying. All this digging. It's killing me. But, I guess dying would be a pain, too."

Then all at once, the intruder burst through the rock, blasted a hole in the pipe, and emerged in the heart of fort Briggs.

* * *

Olivier frowned. "Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist?"

Miles glanced at the report. "He was severely wounded in a cargo train headed here. He was checked into a hospital at the base of the mountain. The full cooperation of the Briggs branch is requested."

Olivier leaned back in her chair. "Why was Kimblee headed up north? I thought he was serving time in prison."

Miles shook his head. "Apparently, he was released on the Fuhrer's orders."

Olivier tapped her finger against the hilt of her sword. "I don't like this."

A worker burst into the room, startling Olivier and Miles.

"We've got an intruder, from underground, sir!"

Olivier's eyes widened. "We what?"

* * *

Ed stared at the intruder in horror.

He was enormous, at least twice the size of Captain Buccaneer, with hands larger than most people's heads. His entire body was covered in muscles that looked like they belonged on a body builder. Chains dangled from his wrists, and an ouroboros tattoo was on the back of his right shoulder. On the left side of his head, just above his eye, was a pulsing black mass that seemed to move independently of its host.

 _A homunculus. Dammit. Do they know we've come here to find a way of fighting them? This isn't good._

Ed, Al, and the Briggs workers stared warily at the intruder for a moment, when all of a sudden the intruder dozed off.

Ed looked incredulously at him. "You're sleeping?!"

Sloth looked sluggishly at the Elric brothers. "What's this?"

Ed held up a finger. "I'm guessing that creepy guy back in Central who you call Father told you about us."

Al took a step forward. "But you see, we're just trying to find a way to get our bodies back, that's all."

Sloth tilted his head. "Why should I care about you?"

Ed blinked in surprise.

Sloth began to lumber off to the side of the room. "Go dig a hole. How annoying. What a pain."

Ed lowered his voice. "You mean he doesn't know."

Al leaned down. "No, I don't think he's heard about us from Father or Fuhrer Bradley."

Ed nodded. "Judging by his behavior, I'm guessing this is Sloth."

A bullet pierced the ground near Ed's feet, causing him to jump in alarm.

Buccaneer glared down at them. "Aha! So it turns out that you really are a filthy Drachman spy."

Ed shouted. "No, we're not!"

"I saw you talking to the intruder like you knew who he was."

"No we weren't!"

"Your lies won't fool me!"

"We're not lying! We've never even met that guy before!"

Ed glanced to the side, and he and Al hastily ran out of the way as Sloth tossed a large chunk of metal toward them.

Sloth looked around uncertainly. "What is this place? This place big. Can I stop digging now that I'm here?"

He began to lumber toward the elevator, and Buccaneer's men took aim.

Buccaneer yelled. "Fire!"

They fired a volley into Sloth. The bullets pierced his head and chest, but Sloth didn't react at all. After a few seconds, red alchemical sparks emitted from his body and the holes closed.

Buccaneer looked at Sloth in shock. "What the hell?! The guns aren't affecting him at all!"

Sloth made his way onto the elevator, and accidentally flipped the switch to take him to the next level.

Buccaneer looked at him grimly. "This is bad. That thing's going up to Development. Get him, go!"

Ed, Al and Falman followed them to the next floor.

Ed looked at Sloth warily. "Let's see if we can help."

When Sloth reached the next level, the workers had prepared a barricade of boxes and barrels to slow him down.

Olivier carried a rocket launcher on her shoulder, and opened fire on Sloth as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. The homunculus was engulfed in flames, and Olivier looked satisfied.

She turned to a nearby officer. "Put it out."

The officer nodded. "Sir."

But before long the smoke cleared, revealing Sloth to be completely unscathed.

Olivier frowned. "I know that I hit it."

Buccaneer called up to her. "It's no use. Firearms won't work against him."

She looked at him sharply. "What? Withdraw all non-combatants immediately."

She tossed the rocket launcher to one of her subordinates, who hastily grabbed it before it fell to the ground.

"Shut off the alarm. It won't help anything if the Drachmans figure out that we're in trouble."

One of the soldiers waved at Olivier. "General. We have tanks."

"Have the trials been complete?"

The soldier grinned. "We don't need to worry about trials. These are the development team's pride and joy."

The soldier climbed into one of the tanks, and Olivier leaped on top of it.

"Remove the fuses from the shells."

"Yes sir."

They moved the tanks into position. Their job was made easier by the fact that Sloth had decided to stop moving, and was just looking around aimlessly.

"Ready to go. The first round is locked and loaded."

Olivier shouted. "Fire!"

The tank fired, and the round took Sloth's head off.

Before they could savor their victory, however, the skin and muscles began to regrow, and a few seconds later Sloth was as good as new.

Sloth rubbed the back of his head. "Pain is a pain. Pain is annoying."

The soldiers' jaws had dropped, staring in disbelief at what they were witnessing.

Olivier was the first to recover. "Don't just sit there. Load the next round!"

Ed yelled at her. "It won't work. Try whatever you want to, but he won't die."

Olivier looked at him sharply. "He won't? Just what are you saying?"

Buccaneer looked at him suspiciously. "How does a kid like you know something like that?"

Ed glanced off to the side. "Because we…"

Olivier glared at him. "Drop the act. You will answer all of my questions clearly and completely. First off, how do you know about that thing? Are you a Drachman spy?"

Ed shook his head. "I'm not."

Olivier pointed at Sloth. "Is that thing a spy?"

"I really doubt it."

"Does that thing know you?"

"No, apparently not."

"What is that thing?"

Ed grimaced. "I can't answer."

Olivier's eyes narrowed. "Who does that thing work for?"

Ed shook his head in frustration. "I can't answer that!"

Olivier frowned. "Why can't you answer me?"

Ed clenched his fist. "I can't answer."

Olivier looked at him carefully for a moment. "This is my last question. Are you on our side, or you in league with that thing?"

"I'm not with him. I don't want to see anyone here get hurt."

Olivier glanced back at Sloth. "Then tell me what that thing is made of."

Ed let out a breath. "His body's structure and compositional elements are probably the same as a human's."

Olivier looked thoughtful. "The same as a human's. Buccaneer, bring me some tank fuel, now. We're going to douse it."

Ed shook his head. "I told you it won't work, General. Set him on fire, but he still won't die."

"I understand. I learned from my last attack that we can't kill it. The best that we can hope for is to stop or delay it. So we'll have to hit it with something even stronger than fire."

She smiled coldly. "Now you get to see the Briggs way, kid."

Ed blinked. "Uh, the Briggs way?"

Buccaneer grinned. "That's right. Come alchemist, give me a hand."

He gestured at Al. "You too, tin man."

Ed protested. "Hold on, we can't just…"

He froze when Buccaneer pointed a gun at his head.

"You were forced to help us under duress. How does that excuse work for you?"

He glanced at Falman. "Who's this?"

Ed smiled uncertainly. "He's an old friend of ours."

"Ah, then he'll help too."

Falman gaped in surprise, but hastily obeyed Buccaneer.

Miles called up to Buccaneer. "Buccaneer, head for Gate 8."

"Sir."

Olivier pointed at Sloth. "Let's move. Drive it into the elevator!"

Her tank crashed in Sloth, and pushed him for several yards before he came to a halt.

Sloth groaned and slowly began to lift the tank with his bare hands.

"What a pain."

Olivier yelled back at several of the other tanks. "Move it! Push us!"

They obeyed, and pushed Sloth almost into the elevator.

"Good! It's working! Rotate! Turn right!"

The barrel of the cannon turned and smacked into Sloth. He flew back and collapsed in a heap inside the elevator.

"Do it, Miles! Close it!"

"Sir!"

The elevator dropped Sloth off on another floor, and he slowly lumbered out.

"Where am I?"

Buccaneer rushed out of a nearby passageway, grabbed Sloth's arm, and hurled him to the ground.

"All right, do it now!"

Ed, Al, and Falman then drenched Sloth with the fuel.

Buccaneer grinned. "Nice."

Al set down his canister. "Okay, what next?"

Ed scratched his head. "Yeah, how are you planning on getting this big guy through the gate exactly?"

The elevator dinged open, and Ed was stunned to see a tank inside.

Olivier shouted at him. "Move it, you little runt!"

Ed hastily got out of the way.

The tank fired a shot directly into Sloth's stomach. The impact sent him flying back, and his massive weight smashed the outer gates opened. The tank fired one last shot, sending Sloth flying off the edge of the fort and into the snow-covered ground below.

Ed looked down at the falling homunculus with satisfaction. "Nice."

Buccaneer smirked. "That fuel is specially blended for the cold. It'll vaporize almost instantly, and as it evaporates, it'll sap his body heat. This blizzard will help too. It'll freeze him right down to his brain."

Down on the ground, Sloth looked at his body sluggishly.

"It's so cold. Body won't move. What a pain."

He collapsed to the ground in defeat.

Olivier stared down at the homunculus as his body began to be covered by snow.

"You can sleep there until spring, monster."

She glanced back at the brothers. "All right, Buccaneer, now take these two away."

"Sir."

Ed protested. "Hey, hold on a second. We helped you, why are you doing this?"

Olivier placed her hands on her hips. "You were forced to. That was just the excuse you needed to fight, right? Besides which, I'm not letting you go anywhere until you explain exactly what that thing was and what it wanted."

* * *

Author's Note: So this part was more or less the same as Brotherhood. I realized that the last few chapters have kind of gone here there and everywhere, and this is the first chapter in a while that has just stayed focused in one place. It'll also be the last one focused on just one place for quite a while.

I made a few changes to Sloth. The thing on his head is basically something Father put on him to make sure that he digs in exactly the right place. Because I don't think Sloth would be too reliable on his own, and would probably end up digging in the wrong direction. And I made it so that his skin isn't super hard, because being impenetrable is Greed's thing.

Next time, a lot of stuff happens, so much that I have no idea how to summarize it.


	36. The Shape of this Country

Mei and Marcoh had taken shelter in an old abandoned house on the base of the mountain. Half of the roof was gone, and snow covered much of the floor.

They were in the corner of the house and had begun digging in the place Scar had told them about. After a few minutes of hard work, they spotted the top of a wooden box hidden among the dirt.

Mei gasped. "There it is!"

They carefully removed it, opened it, and found a set of papers inside.

Marcoh carefully took them out. "That's it. Scar's brother's research notes."

Mei looked at it curiously. "He studied ways to combine alchemy and alkahestry, didn't he? Do you think that could be the secret to immortality?"

Marcoh shrugged. "I'm not sure, but maybe so."

After studying the notes for a few minutes, Marcoh looked back at Mei.

"Alkahestry seems to be pretty complicated. This dragon pulse business is especially confusing."

Mei absently scratched her cheek. "It's about the chi of the land."

"What do you mean by the chi?"

Mei smiled patiently. "I'll try to explain. Basically, it's an energy that exists in all things in this world, like rivers of power flowing through it. Those rivers are far-reaching, and they touch everybody and everything. All you have to do is understand where that power enters and where it leaves, and then you can use it to affect just about anything."

She drew a circle with a five-pointed star in the middle, and pressed her hands to it. A small statue of a panda emerged from the center of the circle. She then drew another circle that was identical to the first, placed five of her kunai in a star formation on the other side of the room, and pressed her hands to the new circle. Instead of a statue emerging from the circle, the circle and kunai glowed with power, and the panda statue emerged in between the kunai.

Marcoh looked impressed. "So, that's the theory behind your remote transmutation."

Mei looked puzzled. "Then, alchemists don't use the dragon's pulse?"

Marcoh shook his head. "They do not. They use energy from the earth's crust. Beneath the surface there is a vast amount of energy generated by our world, and alchemists tap into it to perform their transmutations."

Mei frowned. "I don't know, that doesn't seem right. I felt that something was out of place ever since I got here. I noticed it especially when we were in Central."

She pressed a hand to the ground. "I can tell that there's energy flowing underneath my feet, but it doesn't feel like it comes from the earth. It feels like a crowd of people squirming around."

* * *

Night had settled over Dublith, but there were two people who were still awake, concealed in the shadows of an alleyway.

Bido looked at Marta with concern. "How are you feeling?"

Marta put her shirt back on, concealing the scar on her upper chest. "Fine. I think I've finally healed fully."

Bido looked at the ground miserably. "Well, that's good. But still…poor mister Greed. What are we supposed to do now?"

Marta bowed her head. "I don't know."

Marta peered out into the dark streets of Dublith. Normally, there weren't too many people around, which was why she was surprised to see two officers walking along the street. She quickly retreated back into the alleyway, but was still able to hear what they were saying.

"Izumi Curtis has been gone for far longer than normal. We'd better let them know that she seems to have finally run away."

"Fuhrer Bradley isn't going to be happy."

Marta eyes widened. _Bradley…_

She thought back to the fight between Bradley and Greed, and a suspicion began to form in her mind.

 _I remember hearing all the crazy rumors about Bradley, about how he was practically a one-man army. Greed had dismissed them, saying that in order for the rumors to be true, Bradley would have to be a homunculus like him. But given how Bradley was able to beat Greed so quickly…_

Marta straightened up with resolve. "We need to go to Central."

Bido looked at her in shock. "Why?"

"Greed might still be alive. And if he is, we need to help him. After all, we do owe him our lives."

Bido pondered this. "I guess that's true. And it's not like we have anywhere else to go now."

* * *

Kimblee was sitting on a hospital bed, gazing absently out the window when he heard a knock at the door.

He looked up. "Who is it?"

General Raven opened the door and stepped inside.

He smiled warmly. "Hello, Kimblee. How are you doing?"

Kimblee shrugged halfheartedly. "Fairly well. I'm afraid I underestimated Scar, but I was able to heal myself with the philosopher's stone."

"I see. Well, you managed to track him down at least, so now we know he's here in the north."

Raven gestured behind him. "To be on the safe side, I've brought some backup for you."

Kimblee looked surprised. "Frank Archer? I haven't seen you since the war. What brings you here?"

Archer shook Kimblee's hand. "I had an encounter with our Ishvalan friend over in Youswell a while ago, and when I heard that he was headed north, I thought I'd come up and see if I could lend a hand."

Raven looked at Kimblee seriously. "By the way, I understand that Scar has been seen traveling with a dark-haired man. Was it Doctor Marcoh?"

Kimblee shook his head. "No, it wasn't. I'm not sure who it was. I made a rough sketch."

Archer peered at the sketch, and he raised an eyebrow.

"This is former Lieutenant Yoki. He's been missing for years now. Why would he be traveling with Scar?"

Raven seemed rather disappointed. "Hmm. Well, it looks as though Scar did actually kill Marcoh then. Oh well. At least this means you can kill Scar without worrying about harming Marcoh."

Raven gestured at the door. "We were just about to head to Fort Briggs. Would you care to join us?"

Kimblee smiled grimly. "Indeed, I would. I'm eager to find the Ishvalan. We have some unfinished business between us."

Raven and the two alchemists exited the room. Kimblee paused as he noticed another soldier waiting for them just outside the room.

He frowned. "Who is this?"

Raven chuckled. "Oh, this is Officer Williams. He'll be coming with us too."

Williams grinned, and his expression made Kimblee feel slightly uneasy.

* * *

Olivier listened carefully to the soldier's report on the tunnel that Sloth had been digging.

"It's huge. A platoon could fit through the hole. It curves gently and then continues on for a long way. But there were no signs of anyone in it."

Olivier walked to the edge of the hole. "Lower some horses. And I want to see the Elric brothers."

A short while later, Olivier, Buccaneer, Falman, Ed, and Al were on horses and heading deeper into the tunnel.

Ed looked around awestruck. "Awesome. This is a serious tunnel."

Olivier glared at the walls of the tunnel as though they'd personally insulted her. "I still can't believe an intruder was able to get this far through our defenses."

Ed looked at her curiously. "So has anyone else made it into the fort before?"

Olivier shook her head. "No, not in all the time I've had command here. But once, about twenty years ago, there was a strange incident where the mountain guard was attacked in the middle of winter. Apparently, a mysterious woman stole food and supplies for a full month."

Ed and Al looked at each other uncomfortably. _It was Teacher._

Olivier abruptly ordered everyone to stop. "This should be far enough. Everyone, dismount."

Olivier sat down, and looked at Ed critically. "Now then, we're safely away from any prying eyes. You can tell me everything without fearing discovery. And I mean everything. Don't hold anything back."

Ed shifted his gaze away uncomfortably.

"Yesterday, I asked you about that monster, and you said 'I can't answer.' I suspect your choice of words was very deliberate. If you had said 'I won't answer', that would have indicated that you don't want to answer. 'I can't answer', by contrast, tells me that you want to answer, but can't because there is something holding you back. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say that you're keeping quiet in order to protect something. Something, or someone."

Her face became stern. "This time, don't lie to me. I want the truth."

Ed looked at her anxiously. "We need your help, General."

Ed and Al then proceeded to explain what they had discovered in Central, with Falman occasionally chipping in.

When they were done, Olivier looked at the ground thoughtfully, tapping the hilt of her sword as she processed everything.

Eventually she spoke. "Well. This is disturbing information indeed. I'd always suspected that there was some corruption in Central, but this is far beyond anything I would have ever imagined. A mysterious being called Father dwelling right under Central Command. And you're sure that he's the one who destroyed Xerxes?"

Ed nodded grimly. "Yeah. It's the only explanation that makes sense."

Olivier frowned. "And if that wasn't bad enough, Fuhrer Bradley is a homunculus, and the entire senior staff is complicit with the homunculi's plans."

Buccaneer clenched his automail fist. "And they're using people you care about in order to keep you quiet. This childhood friend of yours, and all of Mustang's men."

Olivier clasped her hands together. "We've done some joint exercises with the East before, so I know Officers Hawkeye and Havoc. And I'd hate it if we lost either of them."

Al spoke up unhappily. "Well, in a sense we did. During one of our encounters with the homunculi, Havoc was paralyzed from the waist down."

Olivier closed her eyes. "I see. Well, at least the homunculi should leave him alone now. It's Hawkeye who's in the most danger now."

Falman held up a finger. "And, uh, what about Colonel Mustang?"

Olivier's expression became indifferent. "Yeah, I couldn't care less about him. I'd just as soon see him fall from power. That would eliminate another rival."

Ed frowned. "Look, I'm not the biggest fan of the Colonel either, but we need him. He's the only one who's been able to kill one of the homunculi."

Olivier looked at him sharply. "What? I thought you said they couldn't die."

"Well, that's technically not true. But you saw what happened yesterday. Aside from Fuhrer Bradley, all of the homunculi appear to have been given philosopher's stones. So in order for them to die, you have to kill them enough times to drain their stone."

"And Mustang's flame alchemy proved effective in this regard. Hmph."

Olivier shook her head and stood up. "Well, never mind him for now. The question is, what do we do next? I would like to know what you alchemists make of this tunnel."

Ed pressed a hand to the ground, and looked at the far end of the tunnel carefully. "First of all, I'm pretty sure the tunnel didn't originate in Drachma. This is just a guess, but I think it's dug in the shape of an enormous circle."

Buccaneer looked at him uncertainly. "Why?"

Ed took out a map of Amestris. "It has to do with alchemy. In our field, the circle is the symbol used to control power. We need to look at this more closely."

Ed drew a large circle around the border of Amestris. After a pause, he drew a smaller circle around Ishval.

He looked up. "Lieutenant Falman, can you list the major events in Amestris that were accompanied by bloodshed?"

Falman frowned. "By bloodshed? What are you getting at?"

He looked at the map, and suddenly realized what Ed was suggesting.

He pointed at the map. "In 1496, a few decades before the founding of Amestris, there was a large massacre here, where Central City is now."

Ed drew a circle where Falman indicated.

"Then, in July 1588, there was the battle at Rivie. May 1623, a major skirmish at Pendleton. October 1661, the Cameron uprising. February 1799, the Soteman incident. March 1811, the Wellesley incident. October 1835, the first Southern border war. 1889, the second southern border war. And of course, there was Ishval. Most recently, in 1914, there was the Lior insurrection."

Ed looked up sharply. "What, an insurrection? But we exposed the fake priest!"

Falman nodded grimly. "Yes, you did. But for some reason, he was able to win back some of his followers, and ended up dividing the people between those who still believed in him, and those who saw through him. Eventually the disagreement turned violent, and Lior fell to pieces. There were many casualties."

Ed held a hand up to his head. "Oh no. Damn!"

Olivier looked at him sternly. "Back to work, Fullmetal."

Ed glared at her, then reluctantly obeyed. "All right, fine."

He drew a circle around Lior. "And now, we just connect the dots."

When he was done, he stepped back to let them see, and the others froze in shock.

Olivier's eyes widened, and Buccaneer was stunned.

Falman looked at the map in disbelief. "How is that possible? It looks like the transmutation circle from the fifth laboratory, the one used to create philosopher's stones."

Buccaneer's expression became grim. "And the philosopher's stone is made from human lives. If they make a philosopher's stone with something this huge, how many people will have to die?"

Ed clenched his fist. "Too many. Far too many. It looks like that bearded bastard is trying to recreate the destruction of Xerxes here in Amestris."

Falman slowly stood up. "And based on how old some of these conflicts are, it looks as though these homunculi created Amestris in the first place for this very purpose."

Olivier frowned. "We started off as a small country, but gradually grew as we took over more and more neighboring countries. That was all to create this circle?"

Al gasped. "This must have been what General Hughes found out. He knew about the fifth lab, and he must have connected the dots, too. That's why they killed him. They didn't want this to get out."

Olivier glared and planted her sword on the map. "I do not like this. If you're right, then there's only one place left, right here in Briggs. Those bastards in Central, what kind of dirty plans do they have for my fort?!"

They heard the sound of another horse approaching, and saw a soldier on top of it waving at them.

"General, you're needed back at the fort! Lieutenant General Raven from Central is here to see you."

Olivier's gaze became cold. "It looks like our time is already up."

As they made their way back, Ed turned to her. "General, I think it would be best if you told your men to stay away from this place."

Olivier glanced at him. "Why?"

"It looks like they have Sloth digging the tunnel, but they'd probably have another homunculus keeping watch over the tunnel to make sure nothing happens to it."

"My men can handle themselves."

Ed shook his head. "I'm sure they can, but they haven't been trained to deal with something like this. Sloth is far from the most powerful homunculus, at least from the ones I've seen. Trust me, the only reason we're still alive is because they need us for something."

Olivier tilted her head, and after a moment relented. "Very well."

Ed looked at her carefully. "I'd also like to ask a favor of you. Do you think you could con some information out of General Raven?"

* * *

Back at the fort, Miles tried to stall Raven.

"General Raven, sir. I'm terribly sorry to have to ask you to wait."

Raven chuckled heartily. "No, please, don't worry about it. It's my fault for dropping in like this."

Miles relaxed slightly. "General Armstrong should return at any moment now. This way. May I ask who this is with you?"

Raven nodded. "Of course. This is Officer Williams. And these two are alchemists who have been brought here to hunt down Scar. Perhaps you could show them around the fort."

Miles bowed slightly. "Very well."

Kimblee smiled. "I appreciate it, Major Miles."

Miles looked at him suspiciously.

A short while later Olivier had invited Raven into her office.

"I apologize for the chaos. We were attacked yesterday."

Raven took a sip from his cup of tea. "By whom?"

"I think it's most appropriate to call it a monster. But fortunately, we were able to fend it off."

"A monster? What do you mean?"

Olivier explained. "We killed it, but it didn't die sir."

Raven tilted his head. "Is that so."

Olivier continued. "I suspected that it originated in Drachma. But the Elric brothers…"

Raven's eyes widened slightly.

"Didn't I mention? The Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother are here. I found it disturbing, they seemed to know about this monster, but they wouldn't talk. Obviously, if we have a State Alchemist doubling as a spy for Drachma, that's a serious problem. I've locked them up. Perhaps you'd like to speak with them."

Raven tried to regain his composure. "Certainly. They won't tell you anything?"

"Correct. They said they came here to research human transmutation, and I discovered that they had committed the taboo. I distrusted them instantly. I had thought about torturing them to get the information, but I guess I have a soft spot for children."

She looked at Raven thoughtfully. "You know, at my age, most women are expected to have had a child or two at least. But unfortunately, I'm well past that now. I hate to say, but like everyone else, I'm growing older sir, and my body is too. That Drachman monster, though, it had an outstanding body. An immortal body, like something from a dream."

Raven set down his cup and stood up. "What if I told you that very soon, it wouldn't be a dream anymore?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me, General, would you be interested in immortality? Never dying or getting older. You want it too, don't you?"

In her head, Olivier was livid.

 _What I want is to kill you!_

But she betrayed nothing on the outside. "It's a rather incredible question. I don't know what to say."

Raven smiled softly. "Well, are you interested or not? There are only two answers."

Olivier returned the smile. "It is intriguing."

 _If I buy into this, I'll be forced to facilitate whatever dirty plans they have for Briggs. If I refuse, I'll be swapped out for some other pawn. Probably demoted. So, do I accept his offer or not?_

* * *

While Miles was showing Kimblee and Archer around the fort, he briefly bumped into Buccaneer, who was escorting Ed and Al. The two brothers were still pretending to be prisoners.

Miles paused. "What are you doing?"

Buccaneer replied. "Prisoner transfer sir. I'm moving the Elric brothers from the east cells to the west. May I ask who this is?"

Miles gestured behind him, trying to hide his disdain. "This is Mister Solf J. Kimblee, and this is Frank Archer. They're stopping by here before continuing their manhunt for Scar."

Ed looked interested at this news. "So Scar's in the north?"

Kimblee stepped forward. "Wait, did you say the Elric brothers? You mean the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

He looked up at Al. "I see, now I understand your nickname."

After an uncomfortable silence, his eyes slid down to Ed. "Oh, it's this one."

Ed scowled. _If one more person makes that mistake…_

Kimblee smiled at him. "Nice to meet you. I've heard much about the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed didn't return the smile. "Hello."

* * *

Having accepted Raven's offer, Olivier was forced to show Raven the tunnel.

Raven looked at it curiously. "So, this is the tunnel, is it? This is where the immortal monster came from?"

Olivier nodded. "Yes sir."

Raven looked around. "Tell me, what did you do with it?"

"We drove it outside, and it's currently frozen and buried under a pile of snow just outside of the fort."

"I see. I apologize for his behavior. He's not particularly bright."

Raven looked at her carefully. "If you don't mind, I'd like for you to retrieve him, put him back in the tunnel, and seal the entrance."

Olivier was silent for a moment, then nodded curtly. As she walked away, Raven let out a grin.

* * *

While Olivier and her soldiers retrieved Sloth, Raven and Officer Williams visited the Elric brothers in their cell.

Raven smiled at them. "I am General Raven from Central. I've heard a great deal about you from his Excellency."

Ed looked at him wearily. "Hello."

"It appears you've been good boys and kept your mouths shut."

Ed shrugged. "That was the agreement."

"You don't seem happy."

Ed rolled his eyes. "No, I'm absolutely thrilled. Who wouldn't want to have their friends taken hostage?"

Al looked up at Raven. "Um, do you think you could release us from this cell soon? The deal was, if we didn't mess with you, you would let us continue our journey."

Raven held up his hands. "There's no need to worry, I'll let you out of here soon."

Ed looked at him seriously. "That tunnel. Is it part of whatever you're planning too? If they find out…"

"Again, you don't need to worry. I've already spoken with the General. She's going to put the homunculus back underground and seal up the tunnels opening."

Al gasped and Ed's eyes widened.

"General Armstrong's on our side now, Fullmetal."

Raven turned and walked away. "I have to go. You behave yourselves, okay?"

Ed frowned. _Well, at least we know that the General isn't actually on their side, but still, she's being forced to go along with this._

Ed glanced at Officer Williams. "And who are you, pal?"

Williams grinned, and his face morphed into a familiar looking homunculus. "I'm hurt. You mean you don't recognize me?"

Ed jerked backwards, his eyes widening. "Envy!"

Envy sneered at him. "You may have Raven convinced that you're behaving yourselves, but don't think you're going to fool me. I know you're up to something. You may be obeying our agreement for now, but I'm sure the moment you can, you'll turn against us. I think I'll tell Kimblee to keep an eye on you for a while."

He shifted his face back into disguise, and began to walk away.

Ed called after him. "What are you doing here? Did you come to Briggs to check on us?"

Envy shook his head. "Actually no, I didn't even know you were here until I arrived."

Envy looked back at him with a grin. "Let's just say I've got a little errand to take care of up here in the north. See you around, pipsqueak."

* * *

Archer looked down at the workers gathered at the tunnel's entrance with interest.

"Obey the one with the power. They call her the impregnable wall of Briggs, but even she yields to authority."

He smiled softly. "Well, that certainly is the wisest approach."

The elevator descended, bringing Sloth and several soldiers down with it.

Archer looked curious. "Huh, so that's the homunculus."

Raven stepped up to the enormous homunculus. "Well, good morning, Sloth, did you have a good rest?"

Sloth slowly raised his head. "Who are you? I'm still sleepy."

Raven smiled brightly. "You'd best wake up. There's still a lot of work to be done here. Pride explained it to you, didn't he?"

Sloth gave a slight shrug. "I guess. What a pain. Oh well. I have no choice."

He slowly got up and began walking back to the tunnel. The Briggs soldiers watched him warily, but he paid no attention to them.

"Such a pain. But I forget, why is it a pain again? Too much of a pain to remember."

He jumped down into the tunnel and began digging again.

Raven turned around to face the Briggs soldiers. "Not to worry. He's a chimera doing some work for the Central forces. He's helping to make this country even greater than it already is. Of course, it's still a top secret operation, so close this hole and guard our secret."

He spread his arms wide. "I'm counting on you soldiers. It's people like you who make this country what it is."

* * *

Marcoh shook his head in defeat. "All the important parts are written in ancient Ishvalan. There's no way I can read it."

Mei looked at the ground sadly. "Does that mean we give up?"

"If Scar were here, he might be able to read it. He was an Ishvalan monk, so he might know their ancient writing."

Mei looked up at the sky with a sigh. "Where is he? Could something bad have happened to him?"

As if in answer to a prayer, Scar and Yoki entered the house a few minutes later.

Mei brightened up. "Mister Scar, Mister Yoki!"

Scar looked at them carefully. "Did you find the research notes?"

Mei nodded. "Yeah, they're right here!"

Scar glanced over his shoulder. "We need to relocate. The Briggs soldiers know where we are."

The four of them quickly left the house, doing their best to leave as few tracks as possible.

* * *

Several days had passed since Sloth had been put back underground, and the workers were resealing the hole.

Raven and Olivier were watching the work from a few yards away, and Raven was speaking.

"You see, General, we are the chosen ones, and we will receive immortal, nearly godly bodies. We'll rule the entire world."

Olivier glanced at him. "Those who aren't chosen, will they be sacrificed for those who are?"

Raven nodded. "Yes, the survival of the fittest. The weak will become the foundation of the country, and the strong will take their rightful place on top."

Olivier looked at the ground grimly.

* * *

Miles was looking at Kimblee and Archer with a frown.

Kimblee looked at him curiously. "You don't like us, do you, Major Miles? Have we done something to offend you?"

"Yes. You have."

Miles took off his glasses, and Kimblee and Archer stiffened when they took in his red eyes.

Miles put his glasses back on. "Many members of my family were killed during the war in Ishval. And even if I were to ignore that, I'm puzzled as to why you're even here, Kimblee. You were sent to prison for murdering your superior officers. So why, after all this time, would you suddenly be released?"

Kimblee smirked. "That information is none of your business."

Miles's eyes narrowed. "It becomes my business when the safety of this fort is compromised."

* * *

Olivier looked at Raven carefully. "When did all of this begin?"

"From what I hear, from when the country was first founded. And now, our generation shall preside over its completion."

Raven placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm grateful for your assistance. You're a true servant to your country. I'll speak to my superiors about preparing a seat for you."

Olivier smirked. "There's no need."

Raven looked puzzled. "Why's that?"

The next second he screamed in agony as Olivier punctured his left arm with her sword, blood spurting out.

Olivier's expression hadn't changed. "Tell me, General, how long has it been since you were on the battlefield?"

Raven's eyes were wide in disbelief. "Wait, what are you—?!"

"Growing old is truly terrifying, isn't it? You would know, General. Before you became so afraid of your own mortality, I'm sure long ago you had an earnest love for your country."

Raven's arm twitched in pain, but his gaze remained on Olivier. "You-you can't! You were going to be one of the chosen ones! You would have—"

Olivier glared at him. "I don't need a new seat from you. You're going to lose the one your moldy ass has clung to for too long. Right about now, Raven, you traitor!"

She withdrew the sword, and before Raven could recover she slashed him down the front, leaving a large gash that went from his shoulder all the way down to his thigh.

He screamed in pain and fell into the vat of cement the workers had been working on. None of them moved to help him.

Raven looked at her anxiously as he sank into the cement. "But immortality was right before our eyes."

Olivier looked down at him disdainfully. "General, you are among the weak who will become the foundation of this country, literally."

Raven's eyes widened, and his form disappeared beneath the cement.

Olivier dropped her bloody gloves on top of the point where Raven had disappeared.

"Now that that's done, get in touch with Major Miles."

Buccaneer nodded. "Sir."

Olivier looked back at the workers. "The rest of you, we have work to do. I want that concrete nice and level."

* * *

A few minutes later, Miles was summoned away from Kimblee and Archer by one of the Briggs soldiers.

The soldier lowered his voice. "I have a message for you from the General. Operation complete. No need to buy more time."

Miles nodded. "Roger that. I'm just glad I'm not stuck talking to them anymore. Both of them make my skin crawl, especially Kimblee."

Miles walked back toward them. "Apparently, nobody can find General Raven. Do you have any idea where he might have gone off to?"

Kimblee looked mildly curious. "The General is missing?"

Miles nodded. "Seems like it."

Kimblee smiled slightly. "In that case, I have a few calls to make. Before I leave here, I'd like to speak with the Elric brothers."

Kimblee and Archer walked away, and Miles watched them go with a dark expression on his face.

* * *

Ed looked at the soldier in shock. "She killed him?"

Al seemed just as stunned. "General Raven?"

The soldier nodded. "Yep, and that's all I was ordered to tell you. Oh, and I'm afraid you've got another visitor."

After he left, Kimblee walked in.

"Afternoon, boys, I was hoping I could have a word with you."

Ed frowned at him. "What about?"

"You see, Archer and I are about to head out to search for Scar, and I was given orders to bring you along as well."

Ed's eyes widened. "So you know where Scar is?"

Kimblee nodded. "We don't have his exact location, but we have intel suggesting he's hiding in an abandoned mining town called Baschool. Our job is to track him down and kill him."

Ed shook his head. "No. I know he's done a lot of bad things, but we can't just kill him!"

Kimblee frowned. "Are you serious? Did you really join the military without being prepared to kill someone?"

Ed looked at Kimblee seriously. "I was determined not to kill."

Kimblee sighed. "Well, how original of you. I suppose you could take just as much from that decision. But still, my orders are to kill Scar, and I see no reason to let him live."

Ed looked at Kimblee uncertainly. "Listen, Kimblee, do you have any idea what they're doing? What you're helping them to achieve?"

"I want to see how the world will change. Both sides clashing. Will against will. Life versus life. Humans, or the homunculi? Which one will triumph? Which side does the world prefer? The homunculi like to see themselves as the next step in the evolution of humanity, but that's for history to decide. I just plan on helping it make up its mind."

Ed looked at him in disbelief. "Have you forgotten you're a human? How could you take sides with them?"

Kimblee held up his hands with a smile. "Because they've given me complete freedom to use my alchemy however I want."

Ed shook his head. "You're insane, Kimblee."

Kimblee smirked. "My standards do tend to differ from society's. However, if I survive this battle, then the world will have chosen my sanity over yours."

Kimblee began to walk away. "We leave in three hours. I'll have someone let you out of that cell."

* * *

Several miles north of Briggs, a Drachman General stood out in the cold, looking as though he was waiting for someone.

After some time passed, an Amestrian soldier came into view.

The Drachman General looked relieved. "There you are, officer Williams. I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up."

The two of them began walking north toward a hidden Drachman camp.

The General looked at Williams carefully. "Is everything set on your end?"

Envy nodded. "Yes. My men are in place, ready to strike when the time is right."

Drachman looked ahead with satisfaction. "Very good. I'll have our troops mobilize at once."

He stopped. "Before we go any further, I'd like to ask you something. Why exactly are you betraying your country like this?"

Envy shrugged. "Let's just say that there are certain parties who would benefit from a war with Drachma, and who will compensate me well for my efforts here."

The General considered this. "I see. Well, just to be safe, I have a little loyalty test."

Two Drachman soldiers came forward carrying a prisoner. They flung him down on the ground, and he looked up at the General and Envy in terror.

"We caught this Briggs soldier doing recon in Drachman territory."

The General handed a gun to Envy. "If you're with us, and not leading us into a trap, then disposing of him shouldn't be an issue, should it?"

Envy smirked. "No, it won't."

Envy held up the gun and without any hesitation shot the Briggs soldier in the head. The soldier fell to the ground, blood pooling around his head.

Envy tossed the gun aside. "Anything else?"

The Drachman general shook his head. "No. Let's go. We have work to do."

* * *

Author's Note: So, a lot happened, and we're almost at the point where the story will deviate a fair bit away from the canon.

I reintroduced Bido and Marta because relatively soon they will find Greed in Central, and of course that will cause Greed to defect from the homunculi once more. This way when I do bring Greed back into things it won't seem like it was out of nowhere.

Archer is finally being reintroduced, and will mainly serve as an ally for Kimblee, as they were old friends during the Ishvalan war.

I might as well get this out of the way now: Jerso, Zampano, Heinkel, and Darius will not be in this story. I personally found them to be pretty forgettable, their character development ranging from weak to nonexistent, and they took away time that could have been spent on other, far more interesting characters. And I don't think I'm alone in this, as they seem to be rarely if ever brought up in FMA discussions. So if that bothers you, I'm sorry, but I just didn't care for them, and eliminating them from the story means I can dedicate more time to other, better characters.

When it comes to the conflicts and the blood crests that happened throughout Amestris's history, I tweaked a few things here and there. I also eliminated a lot of the border wars that happened during FMA. I get that Amestris is a militarized country, and would be willing to kill people when necessary, but I think that as the Promise Day draws near Father would want to scale down on the killing and allow the people to live and thrive in peace. Not because he cares about humans, but to ensure that he has as much fuel as possible when he activates the country wide transmutation circle.

And finally, I have Envy tricking the Drachman into attacking Briggs instead of Kimblee. As much as the homunculi appreciate Kimblee, I don't think it made a lot of sense for them to entrust him with something quite so important. Moreover, an army isn't something you can just have ready to go for an invasion on a whim, gathering forces like that would take time.

Next week, shit hits the fan in Baschool, and Ed finds out how costly showing mercy can be.


	37. The Cost of Mercy

General Armstrong looked around the conference room seriously. She had gathered together all of the commanding officers, including Major Miles and Captain Buccaneer. She had just finished explaining to all of them what the Elric brothers had revealed, and what they had discovered in the tunnel. She gave them a moment to process the information before she spoke again.

She tapped the hilt of her sword. "I expect you now understand the enormity of what is at stake. The senior staff is prepared to let millions of people die just so they can achieve immortality. They are evil, self-serving monsters who care nothing for this country or its people. But we must move carefully. If we openly oppose them now, we will almost certainly fail. The senior staff is working with several homunculi, including Sloth, the one who broke into the fort from underground. From what the Elric brothers have said, all of them are incredibly powerful and virtually immortal. Even Fuhrer Bradley, who is technically mortal, is still highly dangerous, and should not be engaged in combat unless absolutely necessary."

A calculating smile came onto her face. "The one advantage we have is that I convinced Raven that I'm on their side, and I think I should be able to persuade the others as well. I will go to Central to see what I can learn there. I expect they will send someone along to replace me soon. Meanwhile, you must tell your men about this, but remain discrete. We have to make it look like we're complicit with their plans until we're ready to strike."

She stood up. "That is all."

All of the officers stood up as well and saluted her, their expressions grave but determined.

* * *

Winry looked down at some of the brand new tools the shop had this week, but for once her mind was far away from automail.

She was concerned about Lan Fan. She had had her arm amputated two days ago, and Winry had expected her to be bed ridden for weeks afterwards. But instead, she actually seemed healthier than before, with no sign of discomfort or pain at all. On top of that, neither Lan Fan nor Fu had told her which doctor they had gone to, which was rather odd.

She shook herself, and found the tool she needed. After she paid for it, she went back out into the street and began to walk back to Mr. Garfield's place.

After she had gone a few paces, she noticed a man in a military uniform on the other side of the street who kept glancing at her every few seconds, while trying to remain inconspicuous.

She frowned. _That's strange. I remember seeing that man yesterday, and the day before that. When Ed called me before, he asked if anyone was following me, and now it looks like this guy is. Something tells me that isn't a coincidence._

Winry slowly began walking again, trying to pretend she didn't notice him, but out of the corner of her eye could see him slowly walking in the same direction she was.

 _There he is again. He is following me. But why?_

She suddenly spotted a small, stealthy figure on a nearby roof.

Her eyes widened. _Wait, is that…Mr. Fu? He's watching that man. So Mr. Fu might know why he's following me._

Winry faced forward. _I'm going to have some questions for those two later._

Later in the afternoon Winry entered Lan Fan's room without knocking first. Lan Fan and Fu had been talking in hushed voices, but abruptly stopped when Winry walked in.

Winry looked at them suspiciously. "What were you guys talking about?"

Lan Fan's eyes darted away from Winry. "Oh, uh, nothing."

Winry folded her arms and glared at them. "It's not nothing. Don't act like I'm an idiot. You just had your arm amputated and yet you're looking better now than you were when you first got here. And Ling isn't with you, which seems extremely odd, considering that you two are his bodyguards. And what's more, I know that someone from the military has been tailing me, and I know that you know."

Fu bowed his head. "I see. You saw me on the roof."

Winry walked over and sat down in the desk chair, and her expression became anxious.

"Ed and Al never told me anything, but I need to know. What's going on? Please, tell me!"

Fu looked at her sadly. "We were just trying to protect you."

Winry's eyes widened slightly. "Protect me from what?"

Fu sighed. "Are you sure you want to know? This information could place you in grave danger."

Winry looked at him carefully. "I'm already in danger though, aren't I?"

Fu hesitated, but after a moment relented.

"Very well. Ed and Al, along with some others, discovered a conspiracy that goes all the way up to the senior level in the military."

Winry frowned. "What kind of conspiracy?"

Fu gave a slight shrug. "To be honest, we're not entirely sure what they want. But we do know that the senior staff has been working with several homunculi."

Winry tilted her head. "Homunculi? I remember Ed mentioning that term once. Isn't that a person made with alchemy? But I thought that wasn't possible."

Fu folded his arms. "So did we, but apparently there is an extremely powerful alchemist who made them. The senior staff and the homunculi have been working together, and they have terrible plans for this country. What's more, they have taken great care to silence anyone who learns of their plans. We believe these homunculi are the ones who killed General Hughes, and they have forced Ed and Al to cooperate with them."

Winry lurched to her feet, her eyes wide in horror. "They're the ones who killed Hughes? And Ed and Al are cooperating with them? But why?"

Lan Fan and Fu looked at Winry meaningfully, and the color drained from her face.

She fell back down into the chair, her face pale and sickened. "I see. They're using me to hold him down."

Fu nodded gravely. "Yes. The Fuhrer himself told Ed that if he left the military or revealed their plans to anyone, he would have you killed."

Winry's face paled further. "The Fuhrer?"

Lan Fan clutched her left shoulder. "Yes. It turns out King Bradley is a homunculus. He was the one who cut off my arm."

Winry was silent for a moment, looking at Lan Fan's stump with new understanding.

Her eyes widened again as a new thought occurred to her. "What about Ling? What happened to him?"

Fu bowed his head in sorrow. "The young lord and the Elric brothers were captured by the enemy during a mission. They let Ed and Al go, as they apparently need them for something, but they turned Ling into a homunculus. His body is now being controlled by a creature who calls himself Greed."

Winry looked down at the ground. "This…is a lot to take in."

Fu walked over to her and looked at her in concern. "Now can you see why we didn't tell you before?"

Winry gave a slight nod. "Yes."

 _I knew Ed and Al were getting into something dangerous, but this…it's unbelievable._

* * *

All of them were fairly quiet for the rest of the evening. During dinner Garfield noticed the uncomfortable silence, and asked what was wrong, but of course they couldn't tell him.

As they got ready for bed, Winry found herself looking out the window, thoughts racing through her mind. After some time passed, her posture straightened, and a look of determination came onto her face.

A moment later, she burst into Lan Fan's room, where Fu was helping Lan Fan change her bandages. They looked up in surprise when Winry entered.

Winry looked at them carefully. "These homunculi are using me as a hostage to keep Ed in check, right?"

After a pause, Fu nodded uncertainly. "Yes."

Winry took a step forward. "But what if I suddenly disappeared? If they don't know where I am, they can't use me against him."

Fu's eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you suggesting?"

Winry looked at him with determination. "I'm saying we should run away. If I'm gone, they can't control Ed, and he'll be able to do whatever he needs to do without worrying about me."

She began to pace. "We'll need to pack some supplies, and we'll take your new automail arm for when its ready to install…"

Lan Fan interjected. "Hold on. Isn't this all a little sudden?"

Winry looked at her seriously. "Yes. But I'm tired of just waiting. I need to do something, and right now this seems like the best way to help Ed on his journey."

Fu stroked his mustache. "You do realize we'll have to go into hiding, and they'll be looking for us?"

Winry nodded. "I know. But I can't just sit back and do nothing anymore."

Fu looked thoughtful for a moment, but then chuckled softly. "Very well. If we're going to leave, we may as well do it tonight, before they have any reason to suspect our plans."

"Sounds cool. Can I come?"

Winry, Lan Fan, and Fu jumped at the unexpected voice.

Winry looked at the window in alarm. "Paninya! What are you doing here?"

Paninya grinned. "Eavesdropping."

She lowered herself into the room and closed the window behind her.

"So, you guys are leaving Rush Valley? Awesome! I'd love to come with."

Fu frowned. "I'm not sure you want to do that. If you come with us, you could be in grave danger."

Paninya shrugged. "Life's no fun without a little risk. Besides, I can take care of myself. And I haven't actually been outside of Rush Valley for years."

Winry hesitantly nodded. "Well, okay. If you're sure."

"Sweet! So, where are we going?"

* * *

Wind whistled through the empty town, snow draping over the old buildings, many of which were falling apart. On the edge of town, a small fleet of cars pulled up and parked.

Everyone emerged from the cars and stepped out into the cold air. Kimblee and Archer emerged from one car, Major Miles and his subordinates emerged from another, and Ed and Al stepped out of one toward the back.

Kimblee looked back at all of them. "A man matching Scar's description was seen heading here."

Miles eyed the town with mild interest. "The mining town of Baschool. It was abandoned a few years ago, so it's pretty much a ghost town. Plenty of buildings to hide in."

Kimblee nodded. "We'd better split up into different groups. For you alchemists, here's a little trick I came up with while I was in prison."

Kimblee walked over to the nearest building and drew a small transmutation circle on the wall. He lightly tapped it, and it glowed blue.

He glanced back at the others. "This transmutation circle will tell you if there is any human soul inside the building. If there isn't, it will glow blue. If there is, it will glow red. Hopefully this should speed up the process a bit."

Archer stepped forward. "If anyone sees Scar, radio in for me or Kimblee. We'll deal with him."

Miles nodded. "Understood."

They all went off in different directions, and Ed and Al stayed together.

After a few hours of searching, Ed looked up at the sky in frustration.

"You know something, this place is too damn big!"

Al sighed. "It's going to take weeks to search every one of these buildings, even with Kimblee's trick."

Ed shook his head. "It'd make things a lot easier if Scar and that girl came to us."

Al drew a circle on another building and absently tapped it. He was surprised when it glowed red, and he hastily called to Ed.

"Hey, there's someone in there."

Ed ran over and opened the door. "Is it Scar?"

"AAAHHH!"

Mei shrieked in alarm at Ed's sudden appearance.

Ed's posture relaxed slightly. "Oh, it's you."

Mei frowned at him, but her face lit up when Al stepped inside.

"Alphonse! What are you doing here?"

Al looked down at her. "It's Mei Chang, right? I didn't think we'd ever find you."

Mei's eyes widened. "You came all this way just so you could find me?"

Al nodded. "Yeah, I really needed to see you. I need you to tell me whatever you can about Alkahestry."

Mei blushed, and her expression became dreamy. Al looked uncertainly at her, unsure of how to respond.

"Mei, you shouldn't run off like that."

A middle aged man stepped into the room from a nearby hallway, and his eyes widened when he saw who was there.

"What, the Elric brothers are here?"

Ed looked at him with a frown. "Who's that guy?"

The man tugged his hood down. "Oh, right, my face. It's me, Dr. Marcoh."

Al gasped. "Marcoh? What are you doing here? And what happened to your face?"

Yoki burst in. "Did you say the Elric brothers?"

He yelped when he caught sight of Ed. "AAAHHH! It's you!"

Ed tilted his head. "Do I know you?"

Yoki glared at him. "Don't pretend you don't know me! Surely you can't have forgotten the rightful governor of Youswell, Lieutenant Yoki."

Ed scratched his head. "Yoki? Oh yeah, I remember you. Kind of."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Al gestured at Yoki frantically. "Keep your voice down. We don't want Kimblee or Archer to find us."

Marcoh's eyes widened. "Kimblee's here?"

Ed nodded grimly. "Yeah."

After they got Yoki to calm down, Ed briefly explained why they were in the north. Marcoh and Mei listened carefully, while Yoki listened halfheartedly, a scowl on his face.

Ed folded his arms. "Officially we're here to find Scar."

He looked at Marcoh seriously. "I've learned a lot since we last met. I've learned what it takes to create a philosopher's stone, and I found out about the homunculi."

Marcoh bowed his head. "I see. I'm guessing that you two are sacrifice candidates."

Ed looked surprised. "But how did you know?"

Marcoh explained. "After you left I was captured by the homunculi. Before Scar freed me, they said that I was an ideal sacrifice candidate."

Ed put a hand to his chin. "Hmm. Well, we can worry about that later."

His expression darkened. "So Scar's here?"

Marcoh nodded apologetically. "Yes. From what I've heard, you two have a bit of history. But right now we need him. His brother left behind groundbreaking research notes that attempt to combine alchemy and alkahestry together. But all of the key parts are written in ancient Ishvalan. Scar is the only one who can decipher them."

Ed shook his head. "No way, I don't want to work with that monster!"

Al put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Ed, remember what we found out in the tunnel?"

Ed stiffened.

"Everything we care about is at stake here. These notes may be able to help us, and we'll need all the help we can get if we're going to stop these homunculi."

Ed grimaced, but gave a small nod.

Just then, a transmission came through the handheld radio Al had been carrying.

"This is Major Miles. I've captured Scar."

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Scar had been in a nearby building, rummaging through some old crates.

He frowned. "Nothing here either. Nothing edible anyway."

He heard the sound of a door opening behind him, and sharply turned around to see a military officer standing a few yards away from him.

Miles looked at him carefully. "You must be Scar. I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

Scar flexed his fingers. "You've got some impressive tracking skills. But do you really think you can get me to come with you against my will?"

Miles shrugged slightly. "Honestly, I don't know. You are an incredibly skilled warrior."

He pulled out a hunting knife. "But then, so am I."

Miles launched himself at Scar, the knife upraised. Scar leaped out of the way and tried to grab Miles's arm. Miles was too quick, however, and moved it out of the way. He passed the knife to his other hand, and slashed at Scar's leg. Scar hastily leaped out of the way, and then tried to kick the knife out of Miles's hand. At the last second Miles let go of the knife and lunged at Scar. Scar managed to kick the knife away, but before he could react, Miles brought out a gun and pressed it to Scar's forehead. Scar froze, and after a tense moment of silence, he slowly raised his hands above his head.

Miles carefully tied Scar's hands together, then looked him in the face again.

"I hate to treat one of my own people so harshly."

Scar's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean one of your own people?"

Miles took off his glasses, and Scar gasped in shock.

"I'm part Ishvalan, on my grandfather's side. I wish we could have met under better circumstances, red eyed brother of mine."

He put his glasses back on.

Scar frowned at him. "How can you bring yourself to be a part of the Amestrian military?"

Miles looked at him seriously. "My goal is to work from the inside to change the way the people of Amestris see the people of Ishval."

Scar's eyes widened, and then closed. "I see. I am glad there is someone like you out there."

Miles pulled out his radio. "This is Major Miles. I've captured Scar."

He replaced the radio, and held up the gun again. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you go, not after what you've done."

However, a few minutes later Ed and Al entered the room.

Ed looked satisfied to see Scar subdued, but turned toward Miles with a serious expression.

"Hold on."

Ed and Al then told Miles about the important research notes.

Miles looked thoughtful. "I see. General Armstrong told me about the countrywide transmutation circle. And in order to decipher these notes, Scar has to remain free. Hmm."

He looked back at Scar. "Scar, I'm willing to postpone your judgment if you're willing to work with us. Will you help us?"

Scar nodded. "Yes. You have my word as a true Ishvalan."

Miles looked out the window. "In that case, we'll need to deal with Kimblee and Archer. I'll order our men to kill them."

Ed protested. "Hold on, we don't have to kill them! Why don't we just try capturing them?"

Miles shook his head. "They're too dangerous. It'd be too risky. You remember the rule of the north, right? Only the strong survive, and the careless are the first to die."

Ed glared at him. "No way! There's been enough killing and death in this world, I don't want to contribute any more to it!"

Miles sighed. "I can respect your ideals, but you're naïve if you think you won't have to kill anyone. Especially when we're dealing with someone like Kimblee."

Ed glanced at Al. "Look, I know he isn't very nice, but..."

"Do you even know the full extent of what he did in Ishval?"

Ed and Al looked back at Miles in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Miles expression darkened. "Many state alchemists contributed to the massacre in Ishval, but Kimblee's work was by far the most destructive and extensive. What's more, unlike almost every other state alchemist, he expressed no remorse, guilt, or regret for his actions. He enjoys killing for its own sake, and you think he's the kind of person that can be reasoned with?"

Scar's face became angry.

Ed looked uncertain. "Well..."

"Another thing. I know that Scar was the one who killed your friend's parents."

Ed and Al stiffened, while Scar bowed his head in shame.

"However, right after the war was over, I did some digging, and I discovered a number of things that the military has tried to hush up ever since. One of them was their official policy regarding the Rockbells."

Ed looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

Miles looked at him gravely. "While they were stationed in Ishval, the Rockbells official orders were to provide medical care and aid to Amestrian soldiers. However, they didn't entirely listen, and were instead non-discriminatory in who they healed. As a result, they ended up healing many Ishvalans fighters as well as Amestrian soldiers. The higher ups didn't look on this too favorably, and so as the war drew to a close, the order came down to have them killed."

Ed gasped, his eyes wide with disbelief. "What?"

"And the individual who was intended to carry this order out was Kimblee."

Ed's eyes widened, and Scar looked up in surprise.

Miles looked at him sorrowfully. "Obviously, Scar got to them before Kimblee could. But either way, there was no way for them to get out of there alive."

Ed clenched his fist. "Just what are you saying?!"

"I'm saying that Kimblee is not someone to be treated lightly. He doesn't understand empathy or guilt, at least not in the way you or I can. He is a threat, and we cannot afford to show him mercy, because I can assure you that he will not show us any."

Ed glared at the ground, while Al looked at his brother in concern.

The four of them were brought back to reality as a side door to the building was opened.

Ed looked up, and froze as he saw Kimblee and Archer standing across from them.

Miles tensed, while Scar's face curled into a snarl.

Kimblee smiled broadly. "Ah, and here's the Ishvalan now. We'll take him from here."

Miles, Ed, and Al didn't move.

Archer raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

Miles grimaced, and before Kimblee could react, he brought out his knife and cut Scar loose. Al clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground. A moment later, an enormous stone wall cut the building in half, with Al, Miles, and Archer on one side, and Ed, Scar, and Kimblee on the other.

Kimblee looked at Ed. "I'm surprised. I can understand Major Miles deciding to turn traitor. But why are you helping Scar Fullmetal Alchemist? Especially seeing what he did to your friend's parents."

Ed glared at him. "Don't get the wrong idea, I don't like this guy any more than you. But we need him alive, and right now you're going to answer for your crimes."

Kimblee smirked. "Am I now?"

He held out his hand, and Ed and Scar froze when they saw what was in it.

 _A philosopher's stone!_

Kimblee held his hand out and sent out a large shockwave toward them. Ed and Scar hastily leaped out of the way, and the shockwave blasted through a section of the wall, shattering it.

Scar pressed his hand to the ground and destroyed the ground beneath Kimblee's feet. Kimblee transformed the crumbling stone into a makeshift sled and hurtled toward Ed.

Ed pressed his hands to the ground and sent several sharp spikes of earth toward Kimblee. Kimblee was forced to stop dead in his tracks and used red alchemical energy to deflect the spikes. He sent one of them flying toward Scar, who was forced to roll out of the way.

Kimblee sent out another shockwave toward Ed. Ed raised a stone wall that blocked most of the attack, but he was still sent flying back. He hit the wall with a grunt of pain.

Scar rushed forward, but Kimblee used the philosophers stone to propel himself into the air. He grabbed onto one of the ceiling beams and broke it apart, sending the pieces flying down to the ground.

Scar easily sidestepped the obstacles, but Kimblee didn't seem disappointed. Scar frowned, and then noticed that the pieces were glowing. He hastily jumped away, but was still caught off guard when the pieces exploded, sending him flying back.

Kimblee grinned, clearly enjoying himself.

On the other side of the wall, the fight between Al, Miles, and Archer had taken them outside into the snow. Archer didn't have a philosopher's stone, but he was still a very skilled alchemist. He had transformed his arm into a sword, and was able to keep both Al and Miles from getting too close.

Al pressed his hands to the ground and sent a cloud of snow hurtling toward Archer. Archer raised his hand above his head, and was unable to see Al as he came hurtling forward. Al tackled Archer to the ground and held him tightly.

Al called to Miles. "I got him!"

Archer wasn't beaten yet, though, and pressed his hand to Al's chest. A moment later, Al was sent flying into the air, the front of his armor bent and crumpled.

Miles rushed forward, and Archer swiped his sword arm at Miles. He cut Miles's leg, but Miles didn't stop. He held up his hunting knife and slashed toward Archer's throat. Archer grabbed the hilt of the knife, and raised his sword arm above his head.

But before he could kill Miles, Miles let go of the knife. Not expecting the pressure to vanish, Archer stumbled forward, and Miles whipped out his gun and slammed it against Archer's head. Archer collapsed to the ground, dazed, and before he could recover, Miles carefully aimed the gun at Archer's head and fired. Archer fell over, dead, blood flowing out of his head and staining the white snow on the ground.

Al jogged over, and gasped as he saw Archer's injury.

He looked at Miles. "Did you really have to kill him?"

Miles put his gun away and retrieved his knife. "You do what you have to in order to protect yourself and your comrades. He was a threat as long as he was alive, so I removed that threat."

Al and Miles looked off to the side to see Marcoh, Mei, and Yoki approaching them.

Marcoh and Yoki looked cautious, but Mei broke into a run when she saw Al's bent up armor.

"Alphonse! Are you all right?"

She hugged his leg.

Al looked down at her uncertainly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

All of them heard several explosions a few blocks away, and Al looked in the direction of the explosions.

"I wonder how brother's doing?"

Ed, Scar, and Kimblee's fight had taken them to the top of a mine shaft. While the fight had initially been going in Kimblee's favor, things were starting to turn, and after a few minutes of stalemate, Ed took an opening.

He rushed forward, and before Kimblee could stop him, he knocked the philosopher's stone out of his hand, sending it falling down into the abyss below.

But Ed wasn't done. He followed this up by cutting Kimblee's hand, disrupting the transmutation circle in his palm.

Scar looked impressed, and Ed stepped back in satisfaction.

"You can't transmute anymore, and now I've…"

Kimblee smirked. "And now what? You think you've won? So you're determined not to kill. How admirable of you. You do realize the advantage it gives your opponent now though, don't you? Instead of finishing me off, you've given me a second chance to kill you."

He grinned viciously, revealing that he had a second philosopher's stone in his teeth.

Ed and Scar froze in shock.

Kimblee let the stone fall into his palm, his grin becoming sadistic. "That sense of mercy is about to get you in a lot of trouble."

A second later, there was an enormous explosion that sent a huge cloud of debris, snow, and dust into the air.

Everyone looked in the direction of the explosion in alarm.

Marcoh cried out. "What was that?!"

Al screamed in alarm. "Brother!"

Without warning, he collapsed to the ground.

Mei rushed to his side. "Alphonse! What's wrong? Alphonse! Say something!"

Miles began jogging toward the explosion. "All of you, stay here. I'll go check out what happened."

Kimblee looked down at the philosopher's stone in his hand, whose light had faded.

"Damn. Looks like I overdid it."

Through the cloud of debris, Scar's hand lunged at Kimblee and clutched his arm tightly. Kimblee jerked his head up in surprise.

Scar's expression became furious. "You tore away my life and my arm on that day, so now I will do the same to you!"

Scar's hand glowed, and Kimblee's arm was destroyed. Kimblee stumbled backwards and fell down the mineshaft, disappearing into the black abyss.

A moment later, Miles jogged up.

He looked at the decimated area of town in shock. "What happened?"

Scar grimaced, finally registering the pain of his injuries. "I killed Kimblee, but I think I got lucky. He had two philosopher's stones, and he used the second one to blow up the mine shaft. I got clear of the blast in time, but Fullmetal…"

Scar and Miles looked down into the mineshaft, and quickly made their way down.

At the bottom of the mineshaft, Ed slowly regained consciousness, and almost immediately realized something was wrong. There was a large pool of blood underneath him, and there was still blood dripping down. He felt a searing, unbearable pain in his chest. He slowly turned around, and realized that he had been impaled by an enormous beam.

He hunched over, his body shaking. "No. I won't make her cry over something this stupid."

He clapped his hands together, reached behind him, and used alchemy to cut the beam in half. He sagged, and with some of the weight gone felt a little better.

A few second later, Miles and Scar arrived, and froze in horror as they took in the scene.

Miles clenched his fist. "Oh hell."

Miles and Scar knelt down in front of him.

Ed looked at Scar unsteadily. "Did you get him?"

Scar hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. I got Kimblee. But…"

Ed gingerly touched the part of the beam extruding from his chest. "I could use a little help."

Miles frowned at him. "You want us to pull this out? You realize you'll bleed to death pretty quickly if we do that."

Ed shook his head slightly. "Not if I heal it with alchemy."

Scar looked at him incredulously. "A simple cut or bruise would be one thing, but your insides have been torn apart. How can you use alchemy to fix a mortal wound like this?"

Ed looked at them seriously. "I'm going to have to use my own life force the same way I would use a philosopher's stone."

He looked down. "It'll probably take a few years off my lifespan though."

Miles looked at him carefully. "You're sure about this?"

Ed coughed. "I don't really have time to think about it. If this is really what showing mercy is going to cost me, then I'm going to have to learn to pay the price."

Miles eyes widened, and he looked slightly guilty. But he nodded.

"Right."

Scar held Ed from behind, while Miles grabbed the beam. When they were in position, Miles looked up at Ed.

"Ready?"

Ed let out a deep breath, and held up his hands. "Yeah, I'm ready."

 _I've got to picture myself as a single mass of energy._

His eyes grew wide in pain as they began to pull the beam out, but he tried to remain focused.

 _Use the energy just like the stone._

Scar and Miles looked slightly sickened at the amount of pain Ed was in, but remained focused on their respective tasks.

 _That's it! I'm human! A philosopher's stone powered by a single soul! Remember what it felt like at that moment! Remember how it felt to use souls, to harness life!_

As soon as the beam was out, Ed clapped his hands together and pressed them to the wound. Blue alchemical energy emitted from the point of contact, showering the room with light. After a moment it faded away and Ed slumped over.

Scar looked at him uncertainly. "Did he make it?"

Miles checked the wound. "Yes, he's still alive. But he'll probably need more medical attention."

Scar carefully picked Ed up. "Mei and Dr. Marcoh should be able to help."

Scar and Miles made their way back to the others. They found them huddled by Al's side, and a few Briggs soldiers were standing close by.

Scar frowned. "What happened to the armor boy?"

Marcoh looked up. "He collapsed just after that massive explosion. We haven't been able to revive him. What happened to Edward?"

Miles explained. "He was gravely injured. He managed to heal himself, but I think he'll need more medical care."

Marcoh nodded. "Right. I'll look him over."

Scar set Ed down, and Marcoh examined him.

After a moment, Marcoh stepped back. "Well, I think he'll be all right. Just how bad was the wound originally?"

Miles grimaced. "Pretty bad."

Marcoh put a hand to his chin. "Well, he's lucky to still be alive then."

Miles glanced away. "Well, at least we were able to get rid of Kimblee and Archer. And that explosion gives us a good opportunity."

Miles looked carefully at the whole group. "All of you need to stay off the military's radar, right? And that would be much easier if the military believed you were all dead, correct?"

* * *

Down underground, Kimblee stumbled forward. He was still alive, but barely. It was all he could do to remain conscious, and without knowing what he was doing he stumbled into a large tunnel that seemed unconnected from the other ones beneath the mine.

After a moment, a large mass of shadows and eyes appeared on the wall of the tunnel in front of Kimblee.

The shadow spoke. "I remember you. Your name is Kimblee, correct?"

Kimblee nodded, unable to speak.

"Judging from your appearance, I'm guessing you were unable to kill Scar. It's a pity you weren't able to be more useful in this way."

Several shadowy tendrils drifted forward. "But don't feel too bad. You will live on, inside of me. And I have something in mind for which you are ideally suited."

* * *

A few hours later, Miles and his men arrived back at Fort Briggs. General Armstrong was already gone, but he relayed what had happened to Buccaneer.

Buccaneer looked interested. "I see. At least you all made it out of there alive. Do you think Scar can be trusted?"

Miles shook his head. "I don't know for certain, but yes, I believe so."

He glanced at a nearby phone. "With a good chunk of the town completely destroyed, it will be next to impossible to find any bodies under all of that rubble. And the military won't be looking for people they think are dead. I'll inform Central of what happened, but I'll alter a few details. From this moment on, Scar, Kimblee, Archer, and the Fullmetal Alchemist are all MIA, presumed KIA."

Before he could make the call, though, a soldier burst into the room. "Red alert! We've just spotted a massive army approaching from the north!"

Miles's eyes widened. "What?!"

Buccaneer growled. "Drachma's invading?"

Miles dashed out of the room. "All men to battle stations!"

Outside of the fortress, the Drachman army approached.

The Drachman General looked at the enormous wall through a pair of binoculars. "There she is. The mountain fortress of Briggs."

He glanced at the person he thought was officer Williams. "You're sure your men are in place?"

Envy nodded. "Yes. As soon as their attention is concentrated on us, my men will strike. They'll never suspect an attack from the inside, and after being weakened from within we can seize the fort with ease."

The Drachman General grinned. "Amestris has controlled the border for too long now. It's about time that changed."

The cannons barrels were raised up, and his voice rang out into the air.

"Fire!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is a day late. I've been super busy this week, and my internet went down yesterday, so that threw a lot of things off course. Technology is a wonderful thing...when it works.

Winry, Lan Fan, Fu, and Paninya are now on the run. What will they do next? You'll have to wait and find out. I just figured it would be nice to have Lan Fan and Fu actually doing something rather than just disappearing for a while like they did in Brotherhood. And of course Paninya will now have a more active role in the story.

I obviously compressed the Baschool story down a fair bit, as I'm trying to make the story a little less convoluted (well, less convoluted in some ways). In my version Ed and Al won't be separated from each other, and will have a chance to interact more with Marcoh, Scar, and Mei. And Yoki a little, I guess. Not really sure what else to say, hopefully my writing speaks for itself. If you have any questions or thoughts, be sure to let me know. (Please?)

Kimblee's main role in the story is done, but he will have another part to play. And I'm not just talking about how he helps Ed defeat Pride, though that will also happen eventually.

And of course the Drachman invade, and as you can probably guess they will be immediately demolished, while Envy laughs at them.

Next time Greed regains his memories and Hawkeye learns of Selim Bradley's true identity.


	38. The First Homunculus

The Drachman General looked at the devolving scene around him in horror. The Briggs defenses were completely decimating his army, and the ground was soaked with blood.

He wrung his hands. "Damn it all! No! How can this be happening?!"

He glared at the Amestrian soldier on his right. "Williams! What the hell is going on?! What happened to the turncoats who would attack from the inside?!"

Envy looked at him coldly. "The answer is quite simple, really."

He transformed back to his preferred form and grinned evilly. "I lied."

The Drachman General's eyes widened, and a second later, his tent was destroyed by one of the cannon blasts, killing him and everyone near him.

Back at the fort, Miles held up a hand. "Cease fire!"

Buccaneer frowned. "Well, that was easy."

Miles looked at the now silent battlefield suspiciously. "Yes, but why?"

Envy stepped into the middle of a pile of corpses, a satisfied grin on his face.

"At last, the final crest is carved."

* * *

Olivier scowled. She had just run into her brother, and as a result was in a rather cross mood. He was far too emotional and spineless, it was pathetic.

But still, she pushed her irritation aside. She was about to meet the Fuhrer, and she needed her wits about her.

However, her scowl came back when she bumped into someone else in the hallway.

Mustang looked surprised. "General Armstrong. How nice to see you."

Olivier looked at him critically. "They posted you in Central, Mustang? You're well connected."

Mustang smirked. "No, it's solely based on merit."

Olivier scoffed. "That's rich, coming from you."

They both began to walk down the hall together.

Mustang glanced at her curiously. "What brings you here today, General?"

Olivier frowned. "Fuhrer Bradley summoned me. For an extended stay, I imagine."

"Is that so? Well, maybe sometime we should grab some dinner."

Olivier raised an eyebrow. "Your treat? I hope you know I could eat you into bankruptcy."

Mustang's smile faded. "Maybe we should skip dinner then."

Olivier shook her head. "I see. You're short on both money and nerve."

Mustang looked at her carefully. "Maybe I could offer some flowers instead. There are many fine florists in Central."

Olivier continued on without him. "Are there?"

Mustang let out a calculating smile and turned down another hallway.

Olivier knocked on the door to the Fuhrer's office, trying to push down the trickle of dread she felt.

"You may enter."

"Sir."

Olivier opened the door and stepped into the room, and stood up straight as Bradley scrutinized her.

"Now then, General Armstrong, we need to talk about Lieutenant General Raven's recent disappearance."

His face darkened. "Just what have you done?"

 _I won't be able to hide it all._

Olivier looked at Bradley with a controlled expression. "Pardon me, your Excellency, but I simply don't understand how you can employ someone as careless and incompetent as General Raven."

Bradley's expression didn't change. "Is that the reason you saw fit to dispose of him?"

"Surely you don't need him. It can't be good to have someone so talkative on your senior staff."

Bradley looked mildly surprised. "You have me intrigued, General. Just what did Raven say?"

"Immortality. The history of this country. Your Excellency's true identity. He told me all sorts of things with almost no prompting."

Bradley tapped his desk thoughtfully. "And after learning all of this, you still answered my summons?"

Olivier nodded. "Yes sir. I assume you'll be needing someone to fill that fool's vacant seat."

Bradley burst out laughing, a cold and harsh sound that made Olivier feel uneasy.

"Interesting. I like the way you play."

Bradley stood up with a smile. "Very well, you can have General Raven's seat. But as I expect you'll understand, my men will take over Fort Briggs. Agreed?"

Olivier bowed her head. "Of course. As you wish. My soldiers are extremely strong and well-trained, sir. I guarantee they will serve your Excellency well."

"I'm sure they will. I appreciate the sacrifice, General."

* * *

It had been about a week since Hohenheim had met Izumi and Sig, but already the three of them were getting along like they'd been old friends for some time. Izumi filled in Hohenheim on what his sons had been like, and he had listened with a mixture of happiness and sadness, proud of his sons but guilty that he hadn't been there for them himself. In turn, Hohenheim shared some of the places he'd visited and the things he'd learned on his travels.

The two things he never talked about, however, were his past, and the exact reason why he had left Resembol. The few times Izumi had tried to ask, he would dodge the question and quickly change the subject. There was something about his silence on these matters that made Izumi uneasy, though she wasn't sure what it was.

They had just arrived in Lior at Hohenheim's request, and now looked around the ruined city.

Izumi looked at the piles of rubble with sadness. "I'd heard about the insurrection, but this…"

Hohenheim bowed his head. "Yes, it's a great tragedy. But even out of the darkest moments, good things can arise."

He pointed toward another section of the city where a group of people was working. "Look, you can see the people working together to put this place back together. Despite everything, life still keeps going on. It's important to remember that."

Izumi smiled slightly. "Yes. Well, Sig and I are going over there to help. Will you join us after you investigate whatever it was you came here for?"

Hohenheim nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll see you soon."

As soon as Izumi and Sig left, Hohenheim's expression became reserved. He walked to the edge of town and found an old abandoned temple. He descended into the basement and found a series of old tunnels and catacombs.

After wandering for some time, he paused and pressed his hand to the wall. Red alchemical light emitted from his hand and the wall crumbled. As the dust cleared, he could see there was another, much larger tunnel on the other side of the wall. He stepped through the hole he had made and looked around.

"It's enormous. I'm impressed. They certainly went all out making this."

He inspected the tunnel for a few minutes, then paused and turned as if he could hear something coming down the far end of the tunnel.

Without warning, a huge mass of shadows raced toward him, sliding along the walls at unbelievable speed.

Hohenheim jumped in surprise, then hastily dived back through the hole he had made.

The shadows reached out to grab him, but abruptly stopped when they reached the hole.

Hohenheim looked at the mass of shadows curiously. "Something wrong? Aren't you going to attack me?"

Several eyes opened in the mass of shadows and peered at him carefully.

"I remember you. You're Von Hohenheim."

Hohenheim touched the edge of the hole, looking at the tunnel carefully. "So I'm assuming this must be the edge of your container. You can't go past it without exerting a great amount of energy. I'm guessing you can only move freely in these tunnels and Central City. Am I right?"

The shadow remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Hohenheim stood up. "What's wrong? Why the silent treatment? Are you angry?"

The shadow narrowed one of its eyes. "I am never angry. Anger does not exist within me. I have no need of such things. I left all unnecessary emotions within Father. All but one. My name is Pride."

Hohenheim smiled darkly. "Pride the arrogant. That makes sense. I can see your conceit. There are seven deadly sins of man. You're obviously the first one he separated. Pride was his strongest trait. And the mere fact that he took the time and energy to give you his original appearance, that act alone shows how egotistical he is. You are the pure essence of your father."

Pride waved his shadows impatiently. "I insist you come with me to see Father."

Hohenheim frowned at the homunculus. "Don't try to rush me, Pride. I don't need an invitation to call on him."

He turned to leave. "But you can give him a message. Tell him Slave 23 will be dropping in quite soon. Just tell him to be patient and relax in his chair beneath Central. I'm coming."

A few minutes later, Pride delivered the message to Father.

Father leaned back in his chair. "I am waiting, Von Hohenheim. Yes, I am waiting for you."

He glanced up and saw that Bradley had just entered the room.

Bradley bowed his head. "I just learned of some intelligence from Briggs. There is good news and bad news. The good news is the blood crest has been carved."

Father looked satisfied. "Good. Once Sloth finishes the tunnels, everything will be ready."

Bradley shifted uneasily. "Well, I'm afraid there's been a bit of a problem. It appears that Edward Elric is MIA. There's a chance he and his brother are both dead."

Father closed his eyes. "No. Both brothers came close to dying, but they are still alive."

Bradley looked up in surprise. "How do you know?"

Father looked at Bradley coldly. "That is none of your concern. The important thing is that they are still alive, and are still ready to be used as sacrifices on the Promise Day."

* * *

Marta and Bido ran frantically, trying to lose their pursuer.

They had arrived in Central a day ago, and had tried to infiltrate Central command through some of the underground sewer tunnels. However, they had been ambushed by a foreign-looking man who was now hunting them down.

Bido glanced behind him in alarm as the man rushed toward them.

"Dammit, what did we ever do to him?"

Marta shook her head. "Just keep running."

The man leaped at them and they both jumped away in separate directions.

Bido looked at him in fear, while Marta brought out a knife, bracing herself for a fight.

The man laughed. "Well, this is fun. Most people tend to curl up and cry."

He held up a blackened hand. "It's about time someone fights back. I do appreciate the chance to kill my boredom."

Marta's eyes widened. "The ultimate shield? And his voice…"

Bido glared at him. "How dare you imitate Mister Greed!"

Greed smirked. "Excuse me, I'm no imitation. My name is Greed."

Bido became shocked. "The avaricious?"

"You got it. I want everything you could possibly think of. I want money, power, women, sex, status, glory."

Bido finished for him. "You demand the finer things in life."

Greed looked at Bido in surprise.

"You can't. How could you be?"

Greed began to look suspicious. "All right, who are you people?"

Marta stepped forward, peering at him closely. "You are Greed. But why do you look like someone else?"

Greed glared at the two of them. "I asked you who you are. Now tell me!"

"It's me, Marta."

"And I'm your friend, Bido. You haven't been gone from Dublith long enough to forget."

Comprehension dawned on Greed's face. "You're from Dublith. Oh, now it makes sense."

Bido stepped forward eagerly. "You remember me?"

Greed thrust his hand through Bido's chest, and Marta gasped in horror.

"Afraid not. You must have been buddies with the previous Greed."

Bido looked up at Greed in disbelief. "But, I thought…"

Greed looked down at him with pity. "Sorry pal, but you and I have never even met."

Bido fell to the ground, and his eyes dimmed.

"But, Mister Greed…"

Bido let out a sigh and breathed his last.

Greed stepped over him. "It's nothing personal. I'm just doing my job. I am sorry, honestly."

He glanced at Marta, who was looking at him in horror. "As for you, I don't really like fighting women, so why don't you…"

He froze, as a flash of images appeared in his head.

He frowned. "What the hell?"

All at once a ton of foreign memories began to invade his mind, and he collapsed to the ground, his breathing much faster than normal.

Inside his head, Greed heard the voice of Ling.

 _What have you done, Greed? Are you determined to prove you're a monster? What kind of sick creature would kill his own friend?_

Greed grunted. "He wasn't…my…friend…"

Marta watched Greed, unsure of what was happening.

Ling pressed him. _Then why do you remember him? And are you going to try and tell me that Bido was making everything up?_

Greed shook his head. "Those are the last Greed's memories. They're not mine!"

Marta's eyes widened.

 _Then why are you in so much pain? The first Greed turned against the other homunculi and formed his own family. And when he was caught, they wiped his memories so that he wouldn't rebel again. But now those memories are returning. Don't you see? You're the same homunculus as the first Greed! You had friends, you had freedom, and they took it all away from you! Are you going to let them get away with that? If you turn your back on something that you wanted, then you don't deserve to call yourself Greed!_

Greed yelled in frustration and anger, clutching at the body of the friend he'd just killed.

He opened his eyes and looked unsteadily at Marta.

"You're…Marta?"

She nodded silently.

Greed clutched the side of his head. "I remember you…but…what is this? What the hell is this?!"

He got to his feet and ran off. Marta watched him go, her face a mixture of sympathy and fear.

* * *

Mrs. Bradley smiled warmly at Riza. "It was nice of you to join us. My husband has told us quite a lot about you."

Selim looked up at Riza with wide eyes. "You get to work with Dad! That's so cool!"

Riza forced a smile, still a little dazed that she had been invited into the Bradley's living room.

Bradley chuckled. "She's been a real help. She's actually even more efficient than Miss Douglas was."

Riza glanced at him. "I'm curious, where did she go?"

Bradley sipped at his tea. "Oh, somewhere."

Riza took the hint, and didn't try to pry for more information.

Selim stood up. "Hey, can I show you something?"

Riza smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

Selim walked over to the bookcase, and Riza and Mrs. Bradley followed him.

But before Selim could speak again, there was a loud thump from down the hall.

Mrs. Bradley looked up in alarm. "What was that?"

All four of them looked at the door. After a few seconds, it swung open, revealing an angry-looking Greed holding the body of an unconscious guard.

He dropped the guard and launched himself at Bradley, who stopped him with his sword.

Mrs. Bradley cried out in fear. "Darling!"

Riza remained calm, and brought out her gun and pointed it at Greed.

"Stay back."

Greed glanced at her dismissively. "Don't bother. You can't even scratch me with that thing."

Riza's eyes widened when she noticed that he was stopping the sword with his bare hand and that his hand had an ouroboros tattoo on it.

Greed glared at Bradley. "Well, maybe you can explain this, Wrath. What the hell is happening to me? Why am I seeing these things? They keep clawing at the inside of my skull! And why are you there? Why do I remember you, Bradley? Tell me! Why did you destroy my possessions?!"

Riza glanced back at Mrs. Bradley and Selim, and froze.

Mrs. Bradley looked scared and worried and was holding her son close. But Selim didn't look afraid at all. He was looking at Greed with narrowed eyes, and Riza noticed two tendrils emerging from his shadow.

Bradley glared back at Greed. "You miss your things? You're a foolish packrat clinging to garbage, Greed. Quit craving the past."

Greed snarled. "Bastard!"

A brief but intense fight followed, with neither side able to beat the other. Eventually, Greed leaped out of the window and ran away.

Bradley looked at his retreating form coldly.

A guard burst into the room. "Fuhrer Bradley! Madam Bradley! Are you all right?"

Mrs. Bradley nodded shakily. "Yes."

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. He overpowered the security patrol."

Bradley shook his head. "Yes. I'm not surprised. He came close to overpowering me."

Mrs. Bradley looked at her husband. "Dear, who was that?"

"An associate of mine. Although, judging by what just happened I think it's safe to say that he's now a former associate."

He glanced at Riza. "If you'll excuse me."

Riza glanced back at Selim, who once again looked like an innocent child.

On her way home, Riza's mind was racing.

 _What the hell was that? Ed said that the first Greed revolted against the others, and it looks like the second is doing the same, so that's good at least. But Selim didn't react how a child should in that situation, and I saw those strange shadows. Could he be…?_

"So, I assume you've figured it out?"

Riza froze.

"It's a shame about Greed. We thought wiping his memories would be enough to get him to behave, but evidently not. I hadn't meant to reveal myself, I'm usually so careful."

Riza tried to keep her nerve. "So, you're not the innocent little child you appear to be. What exactly is your true identity?"

"You've got some nerve asking me a question like that, considering the circumstances. Such bravery. You've also showed good judgment by keeping your gun holstered. Such a move would only get you killed."

Riza swallowed. "I'm guessing you're a homunculus, like Gluttony or Lust. No, you've got some kind of pressure coming from you that they didn't have."

Riza looked around, but she still couldn't tell where the voice was coming from.

"I'm almost offended that you would put me in the same league as the others, but I suppose I can forgive your ignorance. You ask my name? It's Pride, and I was the first homunculus."

Riza's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I told you."

Several shadowy tendrils emerged from the two pillars in front of her, and it took all her willpower to not scream.

"Are you actually trying to get information out of me? You're a courageous one, aren't you? Have you considered switching sides and joining us?"

Riza shook her head. "Why would I? I'd just be a pawn to you."

Pride chuckled. "You're already a pawn. Don't kid yourself into thinking otherwise."

The tendrils withdrew. "I have some business I need to attend to, so I'll let you go for now. But keep this in mind, Lieutenant. No matter where you are, I will be watching, from the shadows."

* * *

After her encounter with Pride, Riza felt very anxious. When she arrived home, she jumped in fear when Black Hayate came toward her. She tried to calm herself, but without much success.

Then, without warning, the phone rang. Riza hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello there, madam, this is your neighborhood florist."

Riza scowled. "What are you talking about, Colonel?"

Mustang chuckled. "Sorry. I kinda got drunk and somehow bought a cart full of flowers."

That was a lie, as he couldn't tell the truth on a line that was being watched. In truth, he had been gathering intel from a florist connected to the Armstrong family.

"You want to do me a favor and take some off my hands?"

Riza was silent, her mind still focused on the evening's events.

Mustang began to worry. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Riza let out a breath. "Well, someone attacked the Fuhrer tonight. They managed to overwhelm the security patrol and burst into the Fuhrer's living room."

Mustang frowned. "Is that so? Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, sir. The Fuhrer managed to keep him at bay, and before long, the intruder fled."

"Do you know who it was?"

Riza wasn't sure if she was allowed to tell Mustang, but decided to anyway.

"No sir. Although, he did look a bit like Ling."

Mustang glanced to the side thoughtfully. "Is that so. Is there anything else?"

Riza wanted to tell him about Pride, but she felt that that was too risky. There was a chance that Pride had been bluffing, as not even a homunculus could be everywhere at once, but she didn't want to endanger herself or Mustang.

"No. Everything's fine. And I'm sorry to let you down, but I don't even own a flower vase. Thanks for thinking of me though, have a good night."

She put the phone down and looked down at Black Hayate with a tired smile. She knelt down and hugged him tightly, stroking his fur.

"It's amazing how uncanny his timing is."

* * *

Author's Note: Since I was a day late last week, I thought I'd make up for it by being a day early this week.

Not really sure what to say. I'll edit this part later when I think of something. Or not. I don't know.

Next time, stuff happens.


	39. The Truth Hidden Within the Truth

Ed groaned. His head ached and he felt a dull, throbbing pain in his chest. He wanted to drift back to sleep, but he reluctantly forced his eyes open. He found himself looking up at a wooden ceiling. The air felt cold and drafty.

He gingerly sat up and looked around. He was inside an old, worn down cabin, and a few feet away in a small circle were Marcoh, Scar, Mei, and Yoki. They were hunched over and intently discussing something.

Marcoh noticed that Ed was awake and turned toward him. "Ah, you're awake. That's good, you had us worried there for a while."

Ed sat up, wincing at the pain in his chest. "Where…where are we?"

Scar answered. "In an old abandoned cabin near the base of the mountain. It's not too far from Baschool."

Ed eyed Scar warily, the Ishvalan's past crimes still on his mind.

Ed glanced to the side, and was shocked to see Al almost completely disassembled.

Ed ran over. "Al! Are you okay?"

He turned toward the others. "What happened to him?"

Scar shifted. "After Kimblee made that explosion, you fell down the mineshaft. Around the same time, your brother fell unconscious, and we have not been able to revive him."

Ed's eyes widened. _Wait. That means Al fell unconscious at the same time that I was mortally wounded. And that means…_

Ed knelt down and examined Al's blood seal. _There are only two possibilities. Either his body was pulling his soul away, or his soul was damaged when I was hurt._

He clenched his fist. _If it's the latter, then that means if I die, Al will too. I'll have to be more careful. I don't want him to die because of some stupid mistake I made. But if that's true, since I'm okay now, he should be too. But if his soul was pulling on his body…_

Mei gently touched Al's arm. "Will he be okay?"

Ed hesitated. "I think so."

A weak moan echoed from the armor.

Ed's eyes widened. "Al!"

Mei gasped. "Alphonse!"

Marcoh smiled softly. "It looks like you're awake too. That's good. You brothers really gave us a scare there."

"Oh, sorry about that. But, where are we? And why am I in pieces?"

Ed looked back at the others with a frown. "Yeah, that's a good question. Why did you guys take him apart?"

Scar answered. "After he fell unconscious, he was too heavy to carry in one piece, so we had no other choice."

Al spoke. "So, what happened with Kimblee?"

Ed and Scar explained about the explosion and Ed's wound, and Ed also explained his new theory about their connection.

Al gasped. "Wait, you think that the connection between us means that I'll die if you die?"

Ed nodded grimly. "That's certainly a possibility."

"I see. Still, while I was out, I saw my body. So your theory may be right, but there's a chance that my body is pulling on my soul. And if that's the case, that means the seal is starting to fail."

Mei put her hands over her mouth. "Oh no."

Ed's face became determined. "I won't let you die, Al. One way or another, I won't lose you."

"Brother…"

After some time had passed and a few errors occurred, they managed to put Al back together.

Once they were done, Marcoh sat back down. "Well, it's good to see you're both all right. But there are other things we need to discuss. While you two were out, we managed to decode Scar's brother's research notes."

Ed's eyes widened. "You did? What'd it say?"

Marcoh held up part of the notes. "The first part of the code reveals the existence of a nationwide transmutation circle. It looks like the array used to make philosopher's stones, which means that these homunculi must intend to sacrifice the entire nation's population for their plans."

Ed nodded grimly. "Yeah, we figured that out at Briggs."

Mei added. "But then, we figured out the next layer of the code, which revealed a blueprint for a reverse transmutation circle, one that's activated through alkahestry instead of alchemy. I think this might be our best chance to stop these homunculi."

"How so?"

"Marcoh said that alchemists tap into the energy generated in the earth to use their alchemy. But that didn't seem right to me. I can sense energy flowing beneath us, but it feels more like a mass of people squirming around rather than energy from the earth. Then, Scar's brother's research notes revealed that there's an inhibiting force to this land's alchemy, obstructing the flow of energy and preventing alchemists from using their alchemy to their full potential."

Marcoh looked at the ground thoughtfully. "My theory is that this inhibiting force is coming from the center, where the leader of the homunculi is stationed. He must be using his energy to prevent alchemists from becoming too powerful. But what I don't understand is how he can be doing this. It'd be one thing if he could do it just beneath Central City, but Mei says that she can feel his influence even all the way out here, though it's much weaker than in Central."

Ed's face darkened. "Well, this guy has a philosopher's stone that he got from sacrificing Xerxes."

Marcoh looked at him sharply. "What?!"

Ed and Al briefly explained what they had learned about Father.

Marcoh looked aghast. "Good lord."

Scar's face tightened with anger. "So that means this isn't the first time that monster has tried to destroy an entire nation."

Marcoh looked down at the notes. "Well, with a philosopher's stone that huge, then inhibiting the energy alchemists need wouldn't be a problem."

He glanced at Mei. "That explains why the energy feels like a mass of people squirming about, because in a sense that's exactly what it is. However, his power can't affect alkahestry."

Mei nodded. "So here's where the reverse transmutation circle comes into play. Through Xingese alkahestry it would be fairly easy to activate, and not only would it counteract this man's corrupt power, but it should also be able to prevent him from ever activating the other countrywide transmutation circle."

She showed them the outline for the reverse transmutation circle on a map of Amestris.

Al seemed impressed. "That's amazing!"

Ed folded his arms. "I have a feeling there's a catch."

Marcoh sighed. "Yes. In order for the circle to activate, we'll need to place the proper transmutation circle at key points throughout the country. There's ten in all."

He pointed at the map, indicating each point.

Ed frowned. "That's not going to be easy."

Scar leaned forward. "And even if we manage that, we still need to get to the very center of the circle in order to activate it."

Ed eyed the map warily. "But that's Central Command. It's one of the most heavily guarded places in Amestris, and that's not even accounting for all of the secret defenses that bearded bastard has probably included."

Al spoke up unhappily. "And of course, all of this is purely theoretical. Even if we manage to do all of this, there's no guarantee it will work, is there?"

Mei bowed her head sadly. "No."

Marcoh forced a smile. "But still, there's a chance. And as long as there's a chance, we have to at least try."

* * *

Winry looked around. She, Lan Fan, and Fu were sitting at the spot they'd decided to camp for the night. Paninya had disappeared for a while, which she had a tendency to do, but Winry knew she would be back before long.

It had been a few weeks since they'd run away from Rush Valley, and so far, no one had come after them, which was a relief. At first, they hadn't had a clear idea on where they were going, but eventually decided that they would head for Central so that Lan Fan and Fu could try to find Ling. It was risky, but they figured that it should be relatively safe, as Central would be the last place the enemy would expect Winry to head to.

She glanced down at her pocket, where she had a gun stowed.

While she was grateful for the others' protection, she didn't want to be completely useless if they got into a dangerous situation. So as soon as she could, she had acquired a gun from one of the villages they had camped near, and been practicing aiming and firing with it. While she still wasn't very adept at using the gun, her skills were adequate should she need it.

But while having the gun did make her feel a little safer, she fervently hoped she would never have to use it.

 _It's your hands. They weren't meant to kill. They're meant to give life._

Winry remembered Ed's words the last time she had a gun. Her heart ached slightly thinking about him, and she wondered if he was safe.

Winry was brought back to her surroundings as she heard a familiar set of footsteps.

Lan Fan looked up. "Paninya, where'd you go off to?"

Paninya smiled innocently. "Nowhere."

She held up a basket. "I brought dinner!"

Lan Fan eyed the basket appreciatively. "Oh, that looks delicious."

Winry frowned. Ever since they'd run away, Paninya would come back every night with food for them, food that she very much doubted had been obtained with the permission of its previous owner. But she'd let it slide, as they weren't always able to get food in more honest ways.

After everyone had gotten some food, Lan Fan looked at Winry.

"So, Winry, when do you think it will be safe to install the automail?"

Winry shook her head. "I told you, we need to wait at least two more months. If we do it any sooner it could permanently damage your nerves, and then you'd never be able to get automail."

Paninya put her hands behind her head. "Besides, the surgery is real painful. I'd put it off as long as possible if I were you."

Lan Fan glanced at Paninya. "Still, those automail legs are quite useful, aren't they?"

Paninya shrugged. "Yeah, they definitely have their advantages."

Winry's gaze became dreamy. "Those legs are such fine craftsmanship. Even though we have to wait, I'm so excited to work on your arm, Lan Fan! I'll get to try out all sorts of new techniques, and maybe do some things that Ed refuses to let me do to his arm!"

Lan Fan smiled uncertainly. "Uh, are you talking about the weapons I mentioned, or is there something else…"

Fu abruptly stood up. "Quiet."

Lan Fan looked at him in surprise. "Grandfather?"

Fu's face darkened, and he brought out his sword. "I sense something. A foul presence, and it's getting closer."

Lan Fan stood up and took out a kunai. "I sense it too."

Paninya looked at them uncertainly. "What are you guys talking about?

Winry looked worried. "What's wrong?"

Lan Fan kept her gaze forward. "Someone's heading directly toward us."

Fu's eyes widened. "No, there's two of them."

Winry began to look scared. "Two what?"

Fu rushed toward Winry and Paninya. "Get back!"

The four of them ran away from the camp site just in time, as a second later something crashed through the trees, knocking them down like bowling pins and sending dust into the air.

After a moment it cleared, and they could see who the intruders were. One was a large, fat man on the ground on all fours with a hungry expression on his face. The other was a black-haired child who was perched on the fat man's shoulder.

Spite grinned and leaped to the ground gracefully. "Nice work, Gluttony. You may not be very bright, but your tracking skills are quite impressive. I thought it would take days to find her."

Winry's eyes widened in fear, while Fu's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Spite ignored Fu's question and looked at Winry. "And there she is now. The Fullmetal Alchemist's little girlfriend."

Winry took a step back, and the others placed themselves around her protectively.

Spite smirked. "Now then, did you honestly think you could run away that easily? The Elric brothers are quite important to us, and we need to keep them in check. So why don't you make this easy and just come quietly?"

Gluttony sat up and rubbed his belly. "That blonde girl looks tasty. Can I eat her?"

Winry let out an involuntary whimper of fear.

Spite shook his head. "No, we need her alive. You can eat the others if you want to, though."

Winry felt sickened at the detached way in which they were discussing people's lives.

She whispered. "Who are they?"

Lan Fan grimaced. "I recognize the fat one. They're homunculi."

Winry's eyes widened. "What?"

Fu raised his voice. "You will not touch her."

Spite grinned. "All right, guess we're gonna have to fight."

He ran forward at inhuman speed, pulling back his fist to hit Fu in the face.

Fu wasn't expecting this, but quickly recovered. Before Spite could strike, Fu whipped out his sword, hit Spite in the chest with the flat of his blade, and sent him flying back.

Spite crashed into a tree, looking rather surprised.

Fu rushed forward after Spite, and Lan Fan followed her grandfather, while still keeping an eye on gluttony.

Winry and Paninya stared at Gluttony warily.

Gluttony lumbered forward. "So, I'm not allowed to eat the blonde girl. Okay. I can still eat the dark-skinned girl. She looks tasty."

Winry trembled, but remembering her hours of practice, she whipped out the gun, aimed it with shaky hands, and through fate or luck managed to shoot Gluttony in between the eyes. He fell back and hit the ground.

Winry began to shake. "Oh god, I just killed someone. I know I had to, but…"

Gluttony quickly stood back up, the bullet hole gone.

Winry and Paninya looked at Gluttony with terrified expressions.

Winry shrieked. "WHAT?!"

Paninya yelled. "What the hell?!"

Lan Fan called back to them. "Don't be afraid to go for mortal blows. They don't die so easily, but they still feel pain."

Paninya blinked, and a smile came onto her face. "Is that so."

Fu and Lan Fan were managing to hold Spite at bay, and he seemed surprised and annoyed by this.

Spite scowled when Lan Fan once again dodged an attack.

"I don't get it. You guys are just humans, right? So why are you so tough? They said that humans were weak and—"

He was interrupted when Fu kicked him in the face.

He flew several feet and hit the ground hard. He could feel his wounds healing, but it still unnerved him that they could hurt him at all.

Having got over the shock that Gluttony couldn't die, Paninya was now running circles around him. No matter how hard he tried to hit her, she was too fast, and using her automail legs made numerous deep cuts all over his body. She even managed to cut off his arm at one point, which made Gluttony howl in agony.

Winry peered at the fight from behind a tree, feeling a little useless, but mostly terrified.

 _This is a nightmare. This can't be real. How are we supposed to fight monsters that can't even die?_

Paninya was laughing, while Gluttony glared at her.

"You're making me mad! All I want to do is eat you, but you won't let me eat you, and I'm getting hungrier!"

His stomach split open to reveal his portal of truth. "So I'm just going to have to swallow everything!"

"STOP!"

Everyone froze.

Winry looked over and realized that it was Spite who had just yelled.

He was looking at Gluttony's portal. His eyes had gone wide, and what little color was in his face had drained away.

He rushed toward Gluttony, seeming to have forgotten that anyone else was there.

He jabbed a finger at Gluttony's portal. "What is that? What is that?!"

Gluttony looked at him uncertainly. "It's something Father gave to me."

Spite trembled. "Tell me, have you ever eaten anyone without permission?"

Gluttony shook his head. "Nope. It's sometimes hard to say no, but I never eat anyone unless they say it's okay."

Spite gripped the side of his head, his eyes wide in horror.

Gluttony tilted his head. "Is something wrong? Whatever it is, I'm sure Father can fix it. Father can fix anything."

Spite looked at Gluttony with a mixture of anger and fear. "No he can't, you dumbass!"

He reached his hand up and grabbed Gluttony's head. A second later his head was engulfed in red alchemical light.

Gluttony fell to the ground, and Spite looked down at his shaking hands.

He glanced back at the four humans, and immediately began to run back the way he had come.

A moment of stunned silence followed, broken up only by a few quiet gurgles from Gluttony, who didn't get up.

Winry fell to her knees, her face pale.

Paninya scratched her head. "Uh, what just happened?"

Fu walked back toward them. "Are you two all right?"

Winry whispered. "His arm…"

Lan Fan looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

Winry swallowed. "Before Ed lost his right arm, he had a scar just above the elbow. It was from a fox bite he'd gotten during training."

Paninya looked at her uncertainly. "So, what does that have to do with anything?"

Winry glanced in the direction Spite had gone. "The smaller homunculus…he had a scar on his arm that looked identical to the one that was on Ed's arm. I know this sounds crazy, but I think he has Ed's arm!"

Lan Fan's eyes widened. "What?"

Fu exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

Winry let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "Those homunculi healed fatal wounds like it was nothing, and you think it's impossible?"

Paninya frowned. "But still, how did he get it?"

Lan Fan put her Kunai away. "And why did he stop attacking? What exactly was that thing on Gluttony's stomach?"

Fu shook his head. "I don't know, but at least he ran away."

He eyed Gluttony warily. "I suggest we move on before this one wakes up."

The others agreed, and they quickly moved away. Gluttony remained where he was, still unresponsive and oblivious to his surroundings. Occasionally the tattoo on his tongue would glow like an ember in a fire.

After Spite had put a lot of distance between himself and the humans, he sank to the ground and clutched his head, struggling with the memories that had suddenly invaded his mind.

He remembered being in a facility of some sort, with dark walls and steel doors. He remembered lying on a cold flat surface, his body still small and underdeveloped.

He also remembered seeing the outline of a woman in a lab coat, writing notes on a clipboard, poking and prodding him, and saying words that his simple mind could not yet understand. He remembered pain, and crying out for release, not understanding why.

He then remembered seeing Gluttony looming over him with a hungry grin, seeing his portal opening right in front of him. Then, suddenly, the facility was gone, replaced by a void of light.

A shadowy figure had grinned at him.

"A child of sin, lost and abandoned. Still, I don't need to take your soul just yet."

The memories of the white void stretched on and on, all of them interchangeable, with nothing happening. The silence, the emptiness, was maddening. He could feel his body slowly growing bit by bit, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered. And then…

The shadowy figure grinned. "I see you have adequate payment. How would you like to see the Truth?"

He'd agreed, desperate for anything new, anything different.

The portal had opened. Countless images and bits of information had been poured into his mind. He could feel energy being taken from inside his body as payment. But there was something more. He could hear someone screaming…

"This is all my fault. Alphonse, no! No, dammit, you won't take him too! Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg! Take my arm! Take my heart! Anything, you can have it! Just give him back! He's my little brother! He's all I have left!"

He'd drifted toward the voice, reaching his hand out. He'd tried to grab onto it…

Pain filled his body. He could feel himself changing. Atrophied muscles instantly healed, his bones became stronger, and he could feel a strange sensation spreading through his right arm and left leg.

It was too much, it was too intense, and then…

He woke up in a void of darkness. He looked around and saw a sea of blood stretching away in every direction.

Most of the information he'd gleaned from the Truth faded quickly, and eventually he had forgotten his encounter and his past altogether. But enough knowledge remained for him to figure out how to survive in the desolate environment he'd been cast into.

Spite came back to his surroundings, breathing heavily. He looked down at his hands and for the first time noticed that they didn't match. The right hand was more darkly colored, and was slightly bigger than his left.

He clenched his fist and closed his eyes.

 _What's happening to me? What does this all mean?_

After a few minutes, he calmed down a little, and his eyes opened.

 _I need to find Dante. I have some questions for her._

* * *

Author's Note: First Greed recovers lost memories and freaks out, and now Spite does the same, though the circumstances are rather different.

For the first part, I fleshed out my take on the reverse transmutation circle. I always felt that it was a bit odd that Brotherhood didn't explain about it until the last minute. Not explaining about Hohenheim's circle was okay, that was a good twist, but I think they should have explained the reverse transmutation circle sooner.

As for Spite, well, he's now almost to the point of defecting, but not quite yet. Him tracking down Winry was supposed to be his first mission to prove himself, but obviously things went a little wrong.

Gluttony's going to be out of commission for a while, but he'll be back.

Next time, we briefly see Greed, and stuff happens in Lior.

Edit: Switched a few things around and made a few new additions, trying to flesh out the writing in areas where I was more bare bones. Let me know what you think of the changes, assuming you noticed them at all, as they weren't too drastic.


	40. Unhappy Reunion

Marta peered into the abandoned, half ruined house, her hand instinctively resting on her knife hilt.

In the entrance lay a young man face down on the ground.

She knelt down next to him. "Greed?"

The young man looked up at her, smiling weakly. "No, it's Ling."

Marta frowned. "Ling?"

Ling sat up. "Long story short, I'm a prince from Xing, and I came to this country in search of immortality. As a result, I ended up becoming the host for Greed."

Marta tilted her head. "I see. That explains why Greed looks like someone else."

Ling nodded. "Yup."

Marta looked at him anxiously. "What exactly happened? Greed acted like he didn't recognize us, but then freaked out, and said he remembered me."

Ling looked down. "From what I can gather, Greed used to be in Dublith with you and some others, is that correct?"

Marta nodded. "Yes."

"After he was captured by the other homunculi, they wiped his memories in the hopes that he wouldn't rebel again. I suspect they put him in a human body so that he would be less likely to recover those lost memories. But after he killed Bido, they came flooding back."

Marta leaned against the wall. "I see."

"After that, he…Ugh."

Ling put a hand over his face.

Marta looked at Ling uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

"It's Greed. He was confused, but I think he wants to talk to you."

Ling let his hand fall to his side. "See you later."

His expression abruptly changed to a scowl

"Pain in the ass prince."

Greed looked at Marta. "It was Marta, right?"

Marta nodded. "Yes."

Greed's eyes darted away. "I'm sorry about Bido. I didn't realize…"

Marta shook her head. "It's okay. You weren't in your right mind."

Greed chuckled bitterly. "I'm not sure if I am now, though."

He massaged his temples. "Some of the old memories have returned, but it's just fragments."

He looked back at her. "Would you mind telling me how we met? I think it might help me remember."

Marta nodded. "All right."

After a brief pause she began her tale.

"During the Eastern Rebellion, I was part of a specialized group that took on covert and dangerous operations. Most of what we did was top secret, and the higher ups impressed on us the importance of not revealing what we had done during the war."

Her face darkened. "However, they apparently decided that we couldn't be trusted to keep our mouths shut, and so we were arrested and taken to the fifth laboratory, where we were used as test subjects. They fused us with animals to create a new breed of chimera. Many of us died, and those of us who survived gained traits of the animal we were merged with. I'm now part snake."

She held her arm out in front of her. "I'll admit it does come in handy, but I can never forgive the military for what it did to my comrades."

Greed looked thoughtful. "Where do I come in?"

"After we had spent several years imprisoned there, you broke into the lab. You told us later that you had been in charge of the largest crime syndicate in Central, but that the authorities had come and shut it down. You managed to escape, and to spite them you broke into the lab, caused a lot of destruction, and freed us. We then relocated to Dublith for a fresh start. We thought we could build a new life there for all of us."

Greed frowned. "And yet you and I are the only ones left now."

Marta looked away. "Yeah."

A moment of silence passed between them.

Greed stood up and tried to put on a smile. "Well, it's nice to have an old friend with me now that I'm on the run again."

Marta stood up as well. "So what's our next move?"

Greed looked up at the sky. "Well, I'd like to get back at my old man for the stuff he did to me. And I've got a grudge to settle with some of my siblings, particularly Wrath. But we can't fight them all by ourselves. We'll need to get some other allies."

He grinned. "I heard Edward Elric was headed north. I think we can start with him."

* * *

Hohenheim's eyes widened in shock. "Whoa!"

A second later, a beam whacked him in the chest, sending him sprawling to the ground.

The man who was holding the beam looked at him in alarm. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

Hohenheim chuckled. "No, it was my fault."

A few weeks had passed since Hohenheim, Izumi, and Sig had arrived in Lior. They had helped to restore one part of the city, and had now moved on to another part. Hohenheim and Izumi occasionally used their alchemy, but for the most part relied on physical labor.

Sig watched anxiously as Izumi carried a heavy box of tools.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Izumi."

Izumi shook her head. "I'll be all right dear, don't worry. Ever since Hohenheim healed me I've been feeling much better."

Hohenheim smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Lunch time!"

All of the workers gathered around the food stand for their ration, and Hohenheim, Izumi, and Sig ended up sitting next to the server.

Hohenheim looked at the food appreciatively. "This is quite delicious young lady. May I ask what your name is?"

The young lady smiled. "Thank you. It's Rose."

Izumi eyed the transmutation circle behind the counter. "I see you used alchemy to cook it. That's quite impressive."

Rose waved her hand. "Oh, it's nothing, I'm just doing my bit like everyone else."

They ended up chatting for some time while they finished lunch. The only one who didn't say much was Sig.

At one point Hohenheim turned to Izumi. "Tell me, did my sons ever try to use alchemy to cook?"

Izumi shook her head. "No, as far as I'm aware they didn't."

Rose looked curious. "You have two sons?"

Hohenheim nodded. "Yes, Edward and Alphonse. I haven't…"

Rose gasped. "Wait, Ed and Al? Do you mean the Elric brothers?"

Hohenheim looked at her in surprise. "Why yes."

Izumi leaned forward. "Why, do you know them?"

"Actually I do."

Rose then explained how Ed and Al had come to Lior and exposed Cornello as a false prophet.

Rose turned toward Hohenheim. "So you're their father. I remember them talking about their mother a fair bit, but they never mentioned you."

Hohenheim rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm afraid I left when they were very young. I didn't have a choice, but I do wish I could have been there for them."

"Hmm."

Rose turned toward Izumi. "And how do you know them?"

"I'm their teacher. Well, former teacher."

Rose tilted her head. "Is that so? I actually recently found an alchemy teacher."

Izumi blinked. "Really? Here in Lior?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, her name is Lyra. She came here recently, and has taught me a lot of new things. My alchemy has gotten a lot better as a result. She says that if I keep progressing the way I've been going, I might soon be ready to try a human transmutation."

Hohenheim's eyes widened. "What?"

Izumi stood up. "A human transmutation?"

Rose looked surprised at their reactions. "Yeah. I'm going to try to revive my dead boyfriend. I know it didn't work out for Ed and Al, but Lyra said that if you're careful…"

Izumi frowned. "I don't care what she said, it can't be done. I'm shocked that she would let you think it's possible, let alone a good idea."

Rose began to look uncertain. "But…but she said…her theories seemed reasonable and sound."

Hohenheim shook his head. "Trust me young lady, a human transmutation is not something to be taken lightly, regardless of how careful you may think you are."

His expression had become very serious. "If you don't mind, can we meet this teacher of yours?"

Izumi folded her arms. "Yes, I'd like a word with her."

Rose hesitantly agreed. "Oh, okay. After the afternoon shift, I'll take you guys to see her."

A few hours later, they followed Rose to the edge of town. Sig had remained behind to continue helping with the construction.

Rose took them to a part of the city that was right next to a series of stone cliffs.

She pointed. "It's this way. She's been living in one of the old churches on the edge of town."

Izumi's eyes narrowed. "That seems rather odd."

Rose looked ahead, her expression slightly worried. "She says that being around too many people keeps her from concentrating."

"Hmm."

Hohenheim looked up at the cliffs and froze. "What's that child doing up there?"

Izumi and Rose looked up and saw there was a black haired child walking along the cliffs. After a moment he came to the edge and without hesitation leaped off.

Izumi put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, he's-"

But before they could fully react, the child hit the ground feet first. And rather than collapsing over dead, he remained on his feet, the impact of his fall leaving deep indents in the ground. Without pausing, the child continued walking, and didn't seem to have noticed them.

Rose gasped.

Izumi looked stunned. "What the hell? How can he get up and walk after jumping from that height?"

Rose's eyes widened. "It looks like…he's heading to Lyra's home!"

She started to run, but Hohenheim stopped her.

"Hold on. I think it would be best if we proceed carefully."

Rose looked at him uncertainly. "Okay."

Hohenheim was the only one who didn't look shocked by the situation, and instead his face was grim and suspicious.

The three of them walked over to the church Rose had indicated, and carefully peered inside.

Dante looked at the child disapprovingly. "Well, if that's the case I'm very disappointed in you. You came here to Lior, which you were not authorized to do, and you haven't even completed your mission. Why are you here?"

Spite glared at her. "Because I know there's something you're hiding from me."

"Oh?"

Spite looked down at his right hand. "During our mission, Gluttony opened his second mouth, and I realized that I had seen it before. The memories are fuzzy, but it was no accident that I ended up inside Gluttony's stomach."

He fixed his gaze back on her. "So what really happened? Where did I come from? Tell me the truth Dante!"

Rose blinked. _Dante? Why did he call her Dante?_

Izumi frowned. _That's strange. Dante is the name of my old teacher. I thought Rose said her name was Lyra. What's going on?_

Hohenheim's eyes widened. _Oh no. It can't be…_

Dante glanced out one of the windows. "Are you sure you want the truth? The truth can be a cruel and unforgiving thing. I didn't tell you anything you didn't need to know, and what I told you wasn't a complete lie."

Spite took a step forward. "I don't care. I want answers, and you'd better give them to me."

Dante smiled darkly. "Impudent child."

She let out a resigned sigh. "Very well. Years ago, I had a promising student named Izumi Curtis."

The three eavesdroppers froze. Rose and Hohenheim looked at Izumi in shock, while Izumi's face had paled.

 _What...that's not..._

"I had certain plans for her, but those ended up not working out in the end. She and her husband desperately wanted children but were unable to conceive. And when she finally did conceive, the pregnancy was very hard on her. I calculated, based on how long it had taken her to conceive and how ill she had become, that she would lose the child. I also calculated that, given her skill with alchemy and her foolish sentimentality, that she would attempt a human transmutation to bring her child back. And I was completely right on both counts."

Izumi put a hand to her mouth, and looked as though she was about to be sick.

"The transmutation failed, as I knew it would. But the life form she had created held new potential if handled right. The life form was a homunculus, and that homunculus was you."

Izumi's eyes widened further, and they darted over to Spite.

 _He's...the thing I made that night? He's..._

Rose looked at Dante in disbelief. _What's going on? What are they even talking about? And why does she sound so different? She seemed so nice, so sincere, just like..._

Rose's eyes widened as an image of Father Cornello flashed in her mind.

Dante continued. "After Izumi left, I took you back with me and infused you with a philosopher's stone. However, the stone didn't seem to help you grow any stronger, and after several more failed experiments, I gave you to Gluttony, who swallowed you whole."

Spite took a step back, looking rather horrified.

"I thought that was the end of the matter. But it seems that when Gluttony swallowed you, you were taken to the real Gate of Truth. There, you gained knowledge of alchemy, and after that you wound up inside Gluttony's portal."

She held up her hands. "And then, you somehow managed to beat the odds, and came back to me. The homunculus I had thought was a failure turned out to be one of my greatest triumphs."

Spite clenched his fist. "So that's it? I'm just an experiment to you? One that can be thrown away as soon as I'm not needed anymore?"

Dante looked at him coldly. "Yes. I thought you understood this. Humans like to talk about love being this all powerful all important force that binds human communities together. They are delusional. People are inherently selfish, and only help others as long as they benefit from it in some way. We have embraced this truth. We don't indulge in emotional sentimentality; we focus on results, on what needs to be done, on what we can get out of each other. When you were an infant, I thought you were of no use to me. Now I see I was wrong."

She took a step toward him. "But you will be useless if you continue this foolishness. So I suggest you behave, unless you want me to cast you aside again."

Hohenheim stepped forward. "That's enough."

Dante and Spite turned around sharply, and Dante froze.

"Stop poisoning this poor child's mind, and stop feeding him lies. Surely even you can't truly believe what you've just said."

Dante looked around. "Oh my. I seem to have more guests. You know it's quite rude to listen in on other people's conversations. Izumi, that's a surprise."

Izumi didn't respond, and still looked sickened.

Spite's eyes widened as he noticed her. "Izumi."

Dante glanced at her apprentice. "And of course my dear Rose."

Rose looked at her fearfully, and hid behind Izumi.

Dante returned her gaze to Hohenheim. "And there's you. It's been a long time, Hohenheim of Light."

Hohenheim looked at her gravely. "Yes, it has been a very long time, Dante of the Deep Forest. I'm guessing Lyra is the name of this body. And from what was said, I'm guessing you're working for him now, aren't you?"

Dante smiled softly. "Right on both accounts. As intelligent as ever, I see. It's such a shame you don't put that knowledge to good use. But you've probably convinced yourself that certain things are 'forbidden', or 'go against the natural order.'"

Hohenheim's expression became sad. "When I knew you, you were a troubled soul, but you still had good in you. You still had a heart. Don't tell me you've shut it down and embraced the twisted lies he's given you."

Dante laughed. "Why would I keep something I have no need for? Love brings nothing but trouble. It distracts the mind and weakens the body. Just look at Izumi here. She loved her child, and look where it got her. It brought her nothing but pain. She was hurt when her child passed away, which anyone could have seen coming, and instead of cutting her losses, she irrationally tried to bring it back."

The shock had faded from Izumi's face, and a dull anger had begun to burn.

Hohenheim frowned. "Perhaps. But the bonds that people form with one another are what make this life worth living. If you never form attachments, it's true that you'll never be hurt. But you also shut out the opportunity to do good in the world, to experience closeness and intimacy, to be part of a real family, to do the right thing by your fellow man. You will only exist as an empty shell, without any real warmth or light. Surely even you can see that."

Dante shook her head dismissively. "I see your emotional foolishness has only grown with age. If you had any sense, you would come with us. We're about to create a new world order."

Hohenheim's face flashed with anger. "No. I have no desire to be a part of your twisted schemes. And you're lying to yourself if you think you have chosen the right path."

He pointed at her. "You may think you're enlightened, but the truth is you're still nothing more than a frightened little girl terrified of her own mortality."

Dante's expression became angry, and before he could react she clapped her hands together and sent a wave of earth toward him. It reached him and impaled him in the chest.

He cried out in pain, and coughed up a little blood.

Izumi ran to his side. "Hohenheim!"

But she froze when she saw the wound.

Red alchemical sparks were emanating from his body, and the wound had already begun to heal itself.

Rose's eyes widened. "What?"

Dante leaped away and surveyed the room. "The time for talk is over. But I'd rather not fight four people at once, even if they consist of a novice, an invalid, a freak, and an old man who can't die no matter how much he wants to."

Dante called out. "Misery dear."

A second later, a large mass of water emerged from the ceiling. It drifted through the air, quivering as though it were alive, before descending toward Dante. When it reached the ground it morphed into a humanoid shape. A moment later, the water faded to revealed the homunculus Misery.

Hohenheim's eyes widened. "What is this?"

Dante smirked. "What do you think? She's the homunculus I made from your sons ill-fated attempt to bring back their mother."

She pointed at Hohenheim. "Let's see what you make of her."

Quick as a flash, Misery shot across the room, part of her body made of water once again. Before he could stop her, she had enveloped Hohenheim's entire body with water.

Izumi glared at her former teacher. "Dante. I always felt there was some dark secret you were hiding, but this is far beyond anything I would have ever imagined."

She clapped her hands to the ground and created a spear. "I don't know how you're still alive, but I intend to correct that right here and now!"

Dante laughed. "As fiery as ever I see. But you're forgetting one crucial fact."

She clapped her hands together and held out her hand. A second later, a long, wickedly sharp sword appeared out of nowhere, with red alchemical sparks running along the edge.

Dante lunged forward. "I taught you everything you know!"

Izumi blocked Dante's attack, and countered with an attack of her own. For a few minutes they sparred, occasionally using their alchemy to try to throw their opponent off.

In the end, however, Dante sliced the spear in half. Before Izumi could react, Dante slipped inside her defenses and shoved her hand into her stomach.

Izumi felt pain all throughout her body, and she coughed up some blood.

Dante stepped back, looking disdainfully down at her former student.

Rose screamed. "Izumi!"

Dante glanced at her, but before she could say anything Spite ran up behind her.

He thrust his hands forward and managed to smack Dante hard. The impact sent her flying several feet away from Izumi.

While Spite ran after Dante, Rose ran over to Izumi's side.

Dante quickly recovered, and Spite wasn't able to land anymore hits. After a moment she sent him flying back with a rock pillar and used her alchemy to bury him under a large pile of rubble.

Hohenheim had gotten over his initial shock of Misery looking just like Trisha, and now was fighting back. Red alchemical light emanated from his body, and transformed Misery's water into steam.

Misery hissed in pain. "Damn."

She hastily withdrew from him, and her body shifted back into water. She landed next to Dante, and gave Hohenheim a cold glare.

Dante looked at Hohenheim coldly. "Our work here is done for the moment. I think it would be best for us to bow out for now."

She clapped her hands together and threw up a large cloud of dust. Everyone began to cough, and when the cloud cleared, they could see that Dante and Misery were gone.

Rose looked at Izumi with concern. "Are you okay?"

Izumi nodded. "Yes, I think so."

She tried to sit up, but winced with pain. "On second thought…"

Spite had dug himself out of the rubble, and he and Izumi made eye contact.

Izumi looked at him uncertainly. "Child…"

Spite shook his head violently. "Stay away! Don't come near me!"

He gripped the sides of his head, and bolted out one of the windows.

Izumi cried. "Wait!"

Hohenheim shook his head. "Let him go. I think he needs some time to think, and that wound needs to be looked at."

Izumi looked like she wanted to object, but in the end nodded. Hohenheim looked her over while Rose left to find Sig.

* * *

Author's Note: So the story is now quite a ways away from the canon, and things are getting interesting.

As you could probably figure out, Marta will be helping Greed now. She was a pretty cool character in the 2003 anime, and I always thought it was a shame that they axed her off almost immediately in Brotherhood.

Next time, Hohenheim reveals his past.


	41. The Dwarf and the Immortal Lover

Sig looked down at Izumi. "Are you feeling any better?"

Izumi nodded. "Yes."

The Curtises, Rose, and Hohenheim had retreated to a campsite a little ways outside of Lior. Izumi had explained to Sig what had happened, while Hohenheim had been unusually quiet.

Rose looked at Hohenheim carefully. "So, what's going on? Who is Dante? What exactly was that kid?"

Her expression became apprehensive. "And why didn't that attack kill you?"

Hohenheim chuckled tiredly. "It's not something I like to talk about, but it seems that both of you are in danger, so I suppose I owe you an explanation."

He rubbed his hands together. "First of all, the reason that attack didn't kill me is because I cannot die."

Rose's eyes widened. "So, you're immortal?"

Hohenheim shook his head. "No, there's no such thing as immortality in this world. I've simply had an unusually prolonged existence."

Izumi frowned. "How long?"

Hohenheim looked down. "I've lost count of the exact number, but I have been alive for more than eight hundred years."

This proclamation was met with a stunned silence.

Rose stammered. "Eight hundred years?"

Izumi's eyes widened. "Wait. Wasn't eight hundred years ago when Xerxes was supposedly destroyed?"

Hohenheim looked at her sadly. "Yes. I was born in Xerxes, and I was there when it was destroyed."

Izumi looked at him sympathetically. "But how was it destroyed?"

Hohenheim glanced to the side. "It's a rather long story. I've only ever told it to one person before. But I suppose you have the right to know."

Once he saw that they were ready, he began his tale.

"I was born in Xerxes a little over eight hundred years ago, during the height of its prosperity. When I was very young, I was sold off as a slave, which was not an uncommon fate for the children of very poor families. But fortunately, I was bought by a benevolent master who cared for his slaves like they were sons. He made us work hard, but he was never harsh, and only dealt out punishments when they were truly necessary."

"My master was…"

Hohenheim paused. "The closest term would be alchemist, I suppose, though that's not quite right. The alchemy practiced in Xerxes was a bit different from the alchemy in Amestris, but the basic principles are the same. He was also a scientist, and engaged in many different experiments. One of these experiments would end up changing everything."

* * *

The young man's head drooped forward, his eyes heavy with fatigue.

"Young man."

He tried to ignore the voice.

"Hey, you there!"

He opened his eyes, and he shot up with a look of horror as he realized that he had been sleeping on the job.

"Oh no!"

"It's all right. Look, over here."

The young man looked over at the desk, and noticed a small flask with a black sphere inside of it.

He looked at the flask with mild curiosity. "Um, yeah?"

The ball chided him. "Hey now, can't you at least bring yourself to act a little surprised or something?"

The young man put his hands on his hips. "What do I get for acting surprised?"

"Hmm. You show no fear. I like that. What's your name?"

The young man blinked. "I'm number 23."

"Not your number, I want you to tell me your real name."

"I'm a slave, I don't have one."

The ball considered this.

"A slave? You mean a person without any rights or freedoms? Someone trafficked and deeded as a possession?"

The young man tilted his head in confusion. "Deeded? What's that?"

The ball explained. "It's when a piece of property is transferred to another person."

"Huh."

The ball chuckled. "Seems you're not all that bright, are you?"

The young man glared at him. "Hey, get out of here!"

The ball ignored the outburst. "How could I possibly have been born from someone as stupid as you?"

The young man frowned and looked puzzled.

"You are the one who gave me blood, right?"

The young man glanced at his bandaged arm. "I guess so. He said he was going to use it for one of his experiments."

"I exist today because you gave me your blood. Thank you. Let's see. Number 23 isn't going to cut it. I think I'll give you a name of your own."

The young man looked uncertain. "Give me a name?"

"You'll want a noble sounding one, right? Let's see…Theo! Theophrastus Bombastus."

The young man shook his head. "That's too long."

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're not that smart. Maybe we shouldn't put too many syllables in it."

The young man glared at him again. "Hey you, I'm plenty smart!"

"Well, how about Von? Von Hohenheim? How does that sound?"

The young man considered this. "So Von Hohenheim, huh? I think I can remember that."

"It's spelled…oh. You don't know how to read and write, do you?"

The newly named Hohenheim shook his head impatiently. "I don't need to read and write to do my work!"

"Your slave work."

The ball turned around and looked up at Hohenheim with one eye.

"Don't you even want freedom? Are you going to live out the rest of your life as a slave without the rights of a real man? In that case, you're no different from me, trapped inside this stuffy flask. Let me teach you, Von Hohenheim."

Hohenheim walked over to the desk. "Hey, who are you? What are you? What do I call you?"

The ball grinned. "I'll tell you what, Von Hohenheim: you can just call me the Dwarf in the Flask, or Homunculus."

* * *

Izumi frowned. "Homunculus?"

Hohenheim nodded. "That's right."

Rose tilted her head. "I remember Lyra, uh, I mean Dante, briefly mentioned that term, but she didn't explain what it was."

Hohenheim explained. "A homunculus is an artificial human created through alchemy. It's very dangerous to make one, however, because of equivalent exchange. In order to create a homunculus, you have to sacrifice another human being who already exists. However, my master was a very smart man, and he managed to figure out a loophole. He used my blood as material in a transmutation, and exchanged it for the creation of a brand new soul. That new soul was the Dwarf in the Flask. However, because my master only exchanged a small part of a human, the Dwarf only obtained a small, shadowy body that resided inside of the flask. He took energy from my body to remain alive, as we were linked, but he was so small that I never noticed the loss."

He paused. "It was the first known instance of an alchemist creating a homunculus without getting themselves or someone else killed in the process, and the feat earned my master considerable acclaim and attention throughout Xerxes."

Izumi, Sig, and Rose were listening carefully, not entirely sure yet where the story was going.

"I was then appointed by my master to keep watch on the homunculus, and the two of us became very good friends. I would carry him around with me and show him what the world was like, and he in turn shared with me the knowledge that he had inherited from the other side of the gate."

Hohenheim's expression became sad.

"However, there was always a slight rift between us. He felt that he was smarter and wiser than anyone else, but was always annoyed and dismayed that he was trapped within the flask, and couldn't truly do anything without someone else assisting him. He became more and more withdrawn as the years passed, but I didn't realize what it meant until it was too late."

Hohenheim cleared his throat before continuing.

"My master came to be revered by the King of Xerxes himself, and he would often consult with the homunculus for advice. On his sixtieth birthday, becoming fearful of his own mortality, he asked the dwarf if there was a way to achieve immortality."

Rose frowned. "Immortality?"

Hohenheim nodded. "The dwarf told him that there was, and laid out the necessary instructions to carry it out. Afterwards, the king began construction of a transmutation circle that would encompass all of Xerxes."

Hohenheim bowed his head. "But there were two key details that the dwarf neglected to mention to the king. Firstly, he didn't tell the king what would actually happen when the transmutation circle was active. And secondly, he didn't tell the king where the actual center of the circle was."

* * *

The King of Xerxes paced around the room, his eyes continuously drawn to the large circle that encompassed most of the room.

It had been five years since he'd started on his plans for immortality. Five long years to construct the nationwide transmutation circle. But now, at last, the time had come.

His only regret had been the crests of blood. He'd objected when the dwarf had told him about them, but the dwarf had insisted that it was the price to pay for his immortality. Eventually, he had relented and discretely hired a group of mercenaries to carry out the dirty deeds.

It had pained him to do it, but he had reassured himself that he would make up for it once he'd gotten his immortality.

A servant walked up to him. "Your majesty, your guests have arrived."

The King nodded. "Very good. Send them in."

Hohenheim and his master entered first, with Hohenheim carrying the dwarf in the flask. Behind them came in a fairly sizeable crowd of people. They slowly filed in, looking around the room curiously.

The dwarf spoke up. "Pardon me, Hohenheim, but could you carry me over to that spot toward the back of the room?"

Hohenheim nodded. "Oh, sure."

He walked toward the throne.

"Is this right?"

"A little further."

Hohenheim obliged.

The dwarf sounded satisfied. "Perfect. Thank you."

Hohenheim looked at him uncertainly. "Why did you want to be here?"

The dwarf bobbed its head a little. "Oh, no particular reason. I just wanted to get a good view."

Hohenheim could tell there was something the dwarf wasn't telling him, but decided to let it go for now.

Seeing that everyone had arrived, the King stood up and raised his voice.

"Welcome, my friends! Thank you for coming. As you all know, tomorrow is my sixty-fifth birthday, but that's not the reason I summoned you here. A few years ago, our renowned homunculus, with his great knowledge, revealed to me how to achieve immortality."

This announcement created quite a stir, and the people began to whisper intently amongst themselves.

The King continued. "We have spent the last few years preparing to make this dream a reality. And now, the time has come."

He smiled warmly. "But I did not want to have this gift only for myself. I wanted to share it with all of the important figures who make Xerxes what it is."

He surveyed the crowd. "Warriors, philosophers, artists, healers, alchemists, architects, chefs, masters from every field. All of you have helped this country prosper, and tonight you shall be rewarded for your efforts. I will reign as King forever, and you will help me to ensure that the kingdom of Xerxes continues to flourish forever."

He sighed. "I admit that I am afraid of death, as are we all. But I do not take the gift of immortality lightly. For a king must serve his people, not the other way around. It is important for every king to remember this, but even more for one who will live forever."

The King took a step forward. "The ceremony is about to begin. If there are any who don't want immortality that is perfectly fine. You simply need to step out of the circle, and you will remain mortal."

The crowd talked excitedly amongst themselves some more. After a few minutes, most of them remained inside the circle, but several decided to step out of the circle.

Seeing that everyone had made their decision, the King walked to the table in the center of the circle.

He looked down at the bowl solemnly. "It is time."

He brought out a knife and made a small cut on his finger. He then let several drops of his blood fall into the bowl.

Hohenheim looked excited. "This is incredible."

The dwarf grinned eagerly. "Yes, this is an amazing moment indeed."

The King peered into the bowl, waiting for something to happen. For a minute or two, nothing did.

The crowd looked around uncertainly, wondering if everything was all right.

Then, the ground began to shake, and the room darkened. Multiple shadowy tendrils drifted up from the ground. The people looked around fearfully.

The King frowned. "This is immortality? No, something's wrong..."

Without warning, the people began to collapse to the ground one by one, clutching at their throats.

The King looked at his dying subjects in alarm. "I don't understand it."

He collapsed to the ground, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"You said no one else would be harmed."

He fell silent.

Hohenheim, who was the only left standing, looked at all of the fallen people in shock.

"What the…? What's going on here?"

He held up the flask and looked at the dwarf suspiciously. "Hey! Homunculus!"

The dwarf looked at him with a wide grin. "The true center is right here where you're standing."

Hohenheim blinked uncertainly. "It is?"

"Surely you remember that your blood is within me? I used it to open the doorway."

The dwarf's grin grew wider. "Blood brother of mine. Von Hohenheim. Right now, you and I are at the center of everything!"

Without warning, a gigantic white eye opened up on the ground right beneath Hohenheim. He gasped in shock, and before he could react, he and the dwarf were swallowed by the portal.

The effects of the transmutation circle soon spread beyond the throne room, and before long everyone in the entire country fell over dead. The alchemical light from the transmutation faded before long, and the once proud land was silenced forever.

* * *

Hohenheim's face had become grave. "And that was the end of Xerxes. I do not know if that was the first philosopher's stone ever made, but I am certain that it was the first one created on such a large scale."

For a moment, Izumi, Sig, and Rose were silent, stunned at this revelation.

Eventually, Izumi spoke.

"What…what happened afterwards?"

Hohenheim bowed his head. "My body, the one you see before you now, was granted 'immortality'. The dwarf fashioned himself a new body, one patterned after my own, and he explained to me what had happened. The people of Xerxes had their souls taken from their bodies, and now half of them lived inside of me, and half of them lived inside of him, granting us 'immortality' at their expense.

Rose's eyes widened. "Wait. Does that mean those souls are still inside of you?"

Hohenheim nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yes. Well, most of them. A few got lost along the way, casualties of this cursed body that cannot die. Still, I have come to terms with my situation. By fate or chance, every one of my close friends and acquaintances ended up inside of me, and still converse with me even to this day. They are probably the only reason I didn't immediately go insane after the destruction of Xerxes."

Sig stroked his beard thoughtfully. "If you're still alive, then so is the dwarf."

Hohenheim nodded grimly. "Yes. And he's planning to do to Amestris what he did to Xerxes."

Rose gasped. "What?"

Izumi grimaced. "So that's why you had to leave."

Hohenheim nodded. "That's right. I can't sit by and let him destroy another nation for his selfish gains."

Izumi frowned. "But Dante…where does Dante come into this?"

Hohenheim fell silent, and after a moment continued his story.

"After Xerxes fell, I ran away. Far away. I spent many years wandering aimlessly. Part of me wanted to kill myself, but that would destroy the souls inside of me as well, and render their sacrifice completely meaningless. So I endured, but didn't truly live. Eventually, I ended up near the area that is now called Ishval. Back then, the country wasn't quite so harsh and arid, and there were plenty of trees and grassy hills around. It was there that I met Dante."

His gaze became thoughtful. "I had spent most of my life in Xerxes surrounded by men and engaged in my studies. I didn't spend much time with women. There were a few courtships, but none of them went anywhere, and I resigned myself to a life of solitude."

His eyes had become misty. "But when I met Dante, something inside of me awoke. She seemed like a kindred spirit, we shared many of the same interests, and we ended up becoming lovers only a short time after we met."

Izumi's eyes widened. Rose and Sig also seemed slightly shocked.

"We lived together for a few years. Eventually something…happened, and Dante begged me to help her with an experiment. Against my better judgment, I agreed. The experiment failed, but we ended up opening the portal. And something strange happened. As you know, Izumi, when you open the portal you're shown part of the Truth. In this case, the Truth showed us something very specific, namely the past of our partner. She learned of the destruction of Xerxes and my role in it, and I learned of her past."

His expression darkened. "It turns out that she, like me, was much older than she looked. She had been raised in a small village, and from a very early age she was an apprentice to the only alchemist in the village. At first, she and the alchemist had been revered and respected, but that all changed when a plague hit the town. The people who died seemed random, except that they always seemed to have been near some object or place where alchemy had occurred. The villagers accused the alchemist of cursing them, and ended up killing him. Dante was distraught over his death, but she was also cunning. She knew it was only a matter of time before the disease killed everyone, including herself, so she devised a plan to save herself. The villagers were angry at her as well, but as more and more people fell to the disease, they became desperate. So when Dante told them she had a plan that would save everyone, they agreed to follow her. After that, she made a large transmutation circle in the town square and told everyone to stand inside. She then activated the circle and turned all of them into a philosopher's stone."

Izumi put a hand to her mouth. "Oh god."

Hohenheim looked at the ground. "After that, she tried to use the philosopher's stone to heal herself. But because the disease was tied to alchemy, not even the philosopher's stone could stop it; it could only slow its effects. However, Dante managed to find a loophole. She found that if she transferred her soul to a new body every few years, she could reset the effects of the disease, putting off her death indefinitely as long as she used others to achieve her own selfish goals."

Comprehension dawned in Rose's eyes. "So that's what you meant when you said that the name of that body was Lyra. That means…"

She trailed off.

Izumi frowned. "I wonder, was she originally planning to use my body as her next container?"

Hohenheim nodded. "Quite possibly. After your human transmutation took your insides, however, I'm guessing your body lost its appeal, and she moved on to Lyra. The poor girl."

Izumi shivered slightly.

Rose looked at Hohenheim uncertainly. "What did she want with me, then?"

Hohenheim sighed. "She appears to be working for the homunculi now, and they are looking for alchemists who have opened the portal and come back alive. It seems she deceived you into thinking resurrecting your dead boyfriend was possible so that you would open the portal."

Rose lowered her eyes. "I see. So, it really isn't possible?"

Izumi gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, it isn't. Trust me, I can tell you from experience."

Rose blinked away a tear. "I'm such a fool. I thought I'd moved on from his death, and after Cornello, I thought I would never fall for it again. But she seemed so sincere, and she said what I wanted to hear. I just…"

Izumi looked at her softly. "It's natural to grieve for lost loved ones, and the pain never goes away completely. But death is a part of the flow of life. Changing it is impossible, and trying will only bring you more pain."

Hohenheim nodded. After a pause, he continued his story.

"After learning all of this, I was horrified, and on sheer instinct ran as far away as I could. In hindsight, it seems this was a mistake, as Dante used the knowledge she had gained from my past to find the homunculus. I don't think she was completely evil when I knew her, but it's clear that all traces of humanity she may have had are now gone."

He glanced to the side. "After I left Dante, I ended up wandering into Xing, and there I combined my knowledge of alchemy with their practices involving chi, and came up with a new art known as alkahestry, which was and still is mainly used for medical purposes. Ever since, I've wandered from place to place, never staying anywhere too long, lest people notice the fact that I never age."

His expression became reserved. "I briefly encountered the homunculus again about four hundred years ago, just before the founding of Amestris. I tried to see if he had changed for the better in the time we had spent apart, but I could see that his conceit, which had always been high, had only grown, as had his disdain for humanity. I didn't have the nerve to fight him, so I left. I had thought he only wanted to reign over a nation and hold a position of power and influence in the world. Had I known his true intentions, I would have acted much sooner."

A moment of silence descended upon them as they processed everything Hohenheim had told them.

Izumi looked up at Hohenheim uncertainly. "What about that child? Is he…really the thing I made when I tried to bring back my child?"

Hohenheim nodded. "It would seem he is."

Izumi lowered her eyes. "He's a homunculus, but he's also something I created. What…what am I supposed to do?"

Hohenheim smiled softly at her. "You always wanted a child, isn't that right? And based on what just happened, it looks like he just turned against the others, so now he's all alone. I think at heart he's just a child who is looking for a place to belong. He initially found it with the other homunculi, but now that he has learned the truth, he will be looking for a new family."

Izumi glanced away, her face thoughtful and uncertain.

Hohenheim stood up, his face serious. "In any case, it seems that the enemy will be after both of you now, so it would be best if we left Lior as soon as we can."

Rose looked up in surprise. "Leave?"

Hohenheim nodded. "Yes. If you remain here, there is a good chance they will come after you again."

Rose's face became fearful.

Izumi held out her hand. "It will be all right. We can protect you. And I can teach you about alchemy, without deception."

Rose hesitantly took Izumi's hand and let out a tentative smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Author's Note: So now the truth is out.

I think Hohenheim's backstory and character in Brotherhood is far better than the one in 2003. Think about it. One of them left his family to try and save millions of lives, while the other one left his family because he was embarrassed about his skin cancer. Pretty easy to tell which one is more sympathetic.

Still, like with the backstory of Ishval, Brotherhood felt like it chose a random time to tell Hohenheim's backstory, so here I tried to have a more grounded reason for why Hohenheim's backstory would be brought up.

The bit with Xerxes and the Dwarf is mostly the same, with just a few details altered. I made the King more pure intentioned, because I think it's a little more realistic, and it makes the fall of Xerxes just a little more tragic.

As for Dante's backstory, it's similar to the one in the 2003 show, but obviously tweaked to fit into Brotherhood's world.

Next time, the characters get a chance to breath for a bit, before things get heated again in the chapter after that.


	42. Signs of a Counteroffensive

Greed and Marta sat on either side of a camp fire, feasting on some food they'd picked up from a would-be robber. The robber in question had long since fled, and the two of them were in a good mood.

Greed grinned. "Did you see that guy's face?"

Marta nodded gleefully. "Priceless!"

"I bet he wasn't expecting that when he punched me in the face."

"And your response was gold. 'Did you break three fingers or four?'"

Greed smirked. "And it turns out the stupid bastard had broken all five."

Marta chuckled. "It's almost like old times, huh?"

Greed nodded, then frowned. "What is it, Ling?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?"

Marta looked at Greed uncertainly. "Something the matter?"

Greed stood up and turned around. "Not sure. Stay here. I'll be right back."

He made his way into the trees in the direction Ling had mentioned. After a few minutes he found a small clearing, and stopped.

Leaning next to a tree with their head resting on their knees was a black-haired child. His shoulders were shaking, and Greed realized that the child was crying.

The child heard Greed step on a twig and looked up to see who it was.

"AAHH!"

Greed looked mildly surprised. "Spite?"

Spite got to his feet, his eyes wide. "You're Greed! No! I won't go back! You can't make me!"

Greed scratched his head. "Go back? What are you talking about?"

Spite looked confused. "Wait…Dante didn't send you after me?"

Greed blinked. "Oh, so it looks like you had a falling out with the others too."

"Huh?"

Greed shrugged. "Yeah, long story short, I'm working on my solo career now. What happened with you?"

Spite hesitated, but then explained to Greed what he had found out from Dante.

Greed tilted his head. "Huh. Interesting."

He grinned. "Well, since you've got nowhere else to go, why not come with us?"

Spite looked surprised. "Go with you?"

Greed nodded. "Yeah. I'm working on gathering some allies so we can settle the score with Pops. We were heading north to try to find Edward Elric."

Upon hearing Ed's name, Spite flinched.

Greed frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Spite shook his head. "No. Well, as you said, I've got nowhere else to go."

His expression became determined. "I will go with you."

Greed grinned, and began to walk back to the camp fire. "Excellent! We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. Good to have you on the team, Spite."

Spite winced. "Um, is it okay if you don't call me Spite anymore?"

Greed paused. "Huh?"

"It's just…that's the name Father gave me, but the more I think about it, the more I don't like it. I want a different name."

Greed rubbed the back of his neck. "Huh. What name do you want?"

Spite lowered his gaze. "I'm not sure."

"Well, until you come up with something, is it okay if I call you 'Kid' for now?"

The newly-named Kid shrugged half-heartedly. "Sure."

"Alright. Now come on, we've got a camp set up just a little ways away from here."

* * *

In Eastern Command, General Grumman was looking down at a chess board, the pieces laid out carefully. His eyes darted from one side of the board to the other, his expression thoughtful.

 _My, things are getting interesting. The pieces are being gathered. General Armstrong and Mustang have formed a secret alliance with each other and with me._

He glanced at several white pawns scattered around the board. _Mustang's team is spread out across Amestris, and while this makes communication tricky, they can also discreetly try to find other potential allies from other areas._

He glanced at one side of the board, where the white queen and one of the white bishops were surrounded by the black pieces. _General Armstrong and Mustang are in Central, the proverbial lion's den as it were, where they can keep a close eye on the enemy and learn more about their plans._

He glanced back at the other side of the board, where the white king and both of the white knights were placed. _Meanwhile, I and my forces are out here in the east, away from the enemy and ready to be used when the time is right._

He looked to the side of the board, where several pawns and the white rooks were placed. _General Armstrong's forces remain at Fort Briggs for the time being, after that attempted invasion from Drachma, but when things cool down they'll be more flexible._

He stroked his mustache. _The enemy is keeping close watch on Mustang and his men, but for now they don't suspect myself or General Armstrong. Hopefully, that will give us enough room to maneuver without being detected._

He glanced at one of the black knights. _There's also General Hakuro. Mustang thinks we might be able to persuade him to join us. It's possible, but my sources tell me that Hakuro is watched almost as carefully as Mustang._

He looked seriously at the black king. _Mustang said that he and the other alchemists would deal with the homunculi when the time came, and it's my job to deal with the human military forces._

He glanced at one of the black rooks and let out a sigh. _Of course, those two jobs overlap when talking about Fuhrer Bradley. The problem, of course, is that we don't yet know exactly what the enemy's plans are, or when they'll make their move. On top of that, communicating with everyone involved without being detected has been a difficult task so far._

He leaned back in his chair with a knowing smile. _Still, things are getting quite interesting. If I play my cards right, when this is all over I might end up at the top._

* * *

Once Ed's wounds had healed enough for them to travel, the Elrics, Scar, Mei, Dr. Marcoh, and Yoki began to travel toward East City. Mustang had told Ed and Al that they could trust Grumman in a time of emergency, and they thought it would be a wise idea to notify someone else in the military besides General Armstrong about the nationwide transmutation circle.

They had traveled as far as they could for the day, and Ed found himself alone with Scar.

Ed glared at Scar. "What do you want? I know we're technically on the same side now, but that doesn't mean we're friends. I can't forgive you for the things you've done."

Scar rubbed his hands together, his face thoughtful. "You're quite unusual, Fullmetal."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"When we were fighting Kimblee, you had the chance to kill him. Most people would have taken it. I certainly would have. But you didn't. You stuck by your principles, even when it nearly cost you your life."

Scar frowned. "I wish I had your strength. After the war, I allowed myself to be consumed by anger and darkness, returning violence with violence, blind to the fact that I had become the very thing I despised, and that I was simply adding more needless pain to the world."

A moment of silence passed between them.

Ed leaned forward, his expression serious. "I need to know. Why did you kill them?"

Scar bowed his head. "There's nothing I can say that won't sound like an excuse, and nothing can change the fact that I am responsible for their deaths."

Ed's expression softened a little bit. "Maybe so, but I still need to know."

Scar nodded slowly. "All right."

Scar then explained how he had lost his family in the Ishvalan war, and the events that had led up to him killing the Rockbells.

Ed lowered his gaze. "I see. I still can't forgive you, but I can understand."

He held up his automail hand. "I gave up my right arm to save Al."

He smiled sadly and glanced at Scar's right arm. "It's funny. I guess there's a certain symmetry to it."

Scar nodded. "Perhaps we are not as different as we initially thought."

On the other side of camp, Mei was teaching Al.

"And that's how Alkahestry works."

Al seemed impressed. "Cool. Although, it doesn't sound like it's too different from alchemy, so it can't be used to get our bodies back."

Mei looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Alphonse."

Al waved his hands. "No, don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

Mei looked up at him curiously, her finger on her chin. "So, what do you look like? Do you look just like Ed?"

Al chuckled. "No. Since we're brothers we do look similar, but I'm more handsome, and I don't lose my temper as much as he does. Also, I'm taller."

Mei looked amazed. "Wow! Are you as tall as this armor?"

Al shook his head. "No, I'm not that tall."

He looked off to the side. "Actually…I don't know how tall I am. My body has been aging, but it's trapped on the other side of the gate. I briefly saw it, and it looked very pale and thin."

Mei looked worried. "Is that because it hasn't had anything to eat for a long time?"

Al nodded. "Yeah."

Mei smiled sadly up at him. "Well, I hope you get your body back soon."

"Thanks, Mei."

Closer to the campfire, Yoki was muttering to himself.

"Those rotten boys. They didn't even apologize to me for what they did to me in Youswell."

Marcoh was looking over the research notes again and nodded absently. "That's too bad."

Yoki glared at him. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Marcoh flipped a page, clearly focused on what he was reading. "Sure."

Yoki looked away, grumbling to himself.

* * *

Deep beneath Amestris, Sloth continued to dig away, moaning as he continued with the task he'd been doing for decades now.

Suddenly, the resistance of the rock beneath his hands vanished, and all at once the rocky barrier collapsed, revealing another tunnel that intersected with the one he had been digging.

Sloth grinned. "Tunnels connected. Does this mean I can stop digging now?"

A black shadow materialized on the ceiling above Sloth. "Yes."

Sloth looked up at the shadow. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Pride reached down for Sloth. "Yes. I'll take you back to Central. We'll need you on the Promise Day, but for now, you can sleep as much as you like."

Sloth was swallowed by shadows, and the shadows began to speed their way back to Central.

Sloth muttered to himself. "Being awake is such a pain. Thinking about being awake is a pain. Don't have to think when I'm asleep. I don't even dream."

He frowned. "What's a dream again? Too much of a pain to try to remember."

He closed his eyes and before long, fell sound asleep.

In his chair in Central, Father did something he had not done for a very long time.

He smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: The pieces are on the move. Where will they all land, and what will they do?

Fair warning, a lot will be going on in the next two chapters.


	43. Family Portrait

Yoki grumbled. "My feet hurt. Can't we just stop already?"

Scar glared at him. "No. We can still cover some distance before it gets dark."

Ed shook his head. "Quit complaining already."

Yoki glowered at him. "Don't you tell me what to do!"

The group of six had made their way back into the Eastern sector, and now had only about a week before they reached East City.

While Yoki was grousing, Mei suddenly stopped.

Al looked back at her. "Is something wrong, Mei?"

Mei face became worried, and she looked to the northeast. "I sense something. A presence."

She pointed a finger. "It's a few miles away, in that direction. It feels like…it almost feels like that man from Central."

Ed's eyes widened. "What? That bastard's here?!"

Mei lowered her hand. "No…it's similar, but it's not the same. It doesn't feel as dark and twisted, but there's still something off about it."

Scar frowned. "Could it be one of the homunculi?"

Mei shook her head. "Maybe, but I don't know."

Ed eyed the direction Mei had pointed in warily. "We'd better check it out."

Marcoh protested. "Hold on. If that really is a homunculus out there, shouldn't we stay away from them?"

Ed grimaced. "Yeah, but if they're skulking around, then they might be tracking us. At the very least we might be able to find out what they're doing here."

Al nodded. "We'll go on ahead and check it out."

Mei walked over to Al's side. "I'll come too, so I can keep you from walking right into them."

Ed nodded. "Sounds good."

The three of them made their way forward, while Scar, Marcoh, and Yoki hung back, looking uncertain.

After covering some distance, Mei motioned at the two brothers to be quiet.

She whispered. "We're almost there. They're just beyond those trees."

Ed looked at the trees suspiciously. "Is that so."

They began to creep forward, but before they got much further, a woman leaped out of nowhere and kicked Ed in the face, sending Ed flying back.

"AAAHHH!"

Izumi glared at the three of them. "Got you! Who are you? And why are you—"

She froze in surprise. "Edward? Alphonse?"

Al gasped. "Teacher! What are you doing here?"

Ed got back up with a groan. "Did you really have to kick me?"

Izumi looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Mei looked at her curiously. "Wait, you're their teacher?"

Izumi looked down at Mei. "Former teacher. Who are you?"

Mei bowed slightly. "My name is Mei Chang. It's nice to meet you."

Izumi smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you as well, young lady."

Ed rubbed the back of his head gingerly. "Good to see you again."

He glanced back at Mei. "So what happened to that thing you said was nearby?"

Mei faced forward with a frown. "It hasn't moved. It's still right there."

Izumi looked at her uncertainly. "That's where we've set up camp for the night."

Al tilted his head. "'We'? Who else is with you?"

"My husband Sig, a young girl named Rose, and…"

She hesitated.

Ed frowned. "Something wrong?"

Izumi's expression became reserved. "Well, the other person is your father, Hohenheim."

Al gasped. "What, Dad's here? How'd you find him?"

Ed's expression didn't change, but his fists tightened.

Izumi explained. "We bumped into him a little over a month ago, and have been traveling together ever since."

Al looked concerned. "But what about your shop?"

Izumi shrugged. "We've decided it's best to lay low for now. Hohenheim told us that the homunculi are apparently looking for alchemists who have opened the portal. I'm guessing they're after you as well."

Ed nodded absently. "Yeah."

His eyes widened in shock. "But wait, how does he know that?"

Izumi looked away. "It's a bit of a long story."

Ed began to walk forward.

Al followed him. "Brother, what are you doing?"

Ed and Al stepped through the trees and found themselves in front of a campfire. Gathered around the fire were three people, Sig, Rose, and Hohenheim. They had been talking, but stopped when they heard the two brothers emerge from the trees.

Hohenheim froze. "Oh my."

Rose gasped and lurched to her feet. "Edward! Alphonse! What in the world are you doing here?"

Al looked at her in surprise. "Rose! You left Lior?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. Some really crazy stuff happened, and—"

Ignoring Rose, Ed rushed forward and punched Hohenheim in the jaw as hard as he could with his right hand, sending him flying back.

Hohenheim let out a cry of pain, while everyone else stared at Ed in shock.

Izumi's eyes widened. "Edward!"

"Brother!"

Ed ignored them all and rubbed his wrist. "That felt good."

Hohenheim slowly got back up. "Geez, you could have at least warned me first. And did you really have to use your automail hand?"

Ed glared at him. "Shut up! You think you can lecture me after all this time?!"

He pointed an accusatory finger at Hohenheim. "What are you doing here? How do you know about the homunculi?"

Mei hugged Al's leg and peered at Hohenheim fearfully. "That man…"

Al looked down at her uncertainly. "Mei?"

Mei pointed at Hohenheim. "The presence I sensed…it's coming from him!"

Al glanced back up. "From Dad?"

Ed looked at Mei, then back at his father. "We encountered someone who looks just like you under Central. From what he said, I'm guessing you two know each other."

Hohenheim bowed his head. "Yes. At one time, I knew him. Or at least, I thought I did."

Everyone looked up as they heard more people emerging from behind the trees.

Marcoh looked at the brothers uncertainly. "Is everything okay?"

Al looked at him in surprise. "Doctor Marcoh."

Izumi eyed the three newcomers warily. "Friends of yours?"

Ed frowned. "Well, Marcoh is. I wouldn't say the other two are friends."

Yoki glared at him, while Scar ignored the comment before looking around. "Who is this?"

Various introductions were made in short order.

Hohenheim peered at Scar carefully. "Scar?"

Scar looked at him cautiously. "Yes."

Hohenheim let out a small smile. "You look almost like your brother."

Scar's eyes widened. "What? You knew my brother?"

Hohenheim shook his head. "Only in passing. I met him before the Eastern Rebellion, and we shared theories about alchemy. He was a brilliant young man, and he gave me some helpful ideas. I'd hoped that my knowledge would be able to help him as well, but…"

Ed interjected. "Look, we're currently trying to avoid the military. They think we're dead, and we're trying to keep it that way." He looked at Izumi. "What's going on? How did all of you end up traveling together?"

He glanced back at Hohenheim contemptuously. "And where the hell have you been all this time?!"

Hohenheim sighed. "It's a bit of a long story."

He then explained his origins to the six of them, recounting his past and his prior relationships with Father and Dante.

For a while, nobody spoke. Ed's hands were trembling as he processed everything.

Eventually, he spoke. "So you're a living philosopher's stone."

Hohenheim nodded. "Yes."

Al spoke quietly. "Well, that does explain a lot. But it's so much to take in."

Marcoh looked dumbstruck. "Incredible."

Mei looked at Hohenheim apprehensively. "Tell me, is there any way to immortality that doesn't require sacrificing other people's lives?"

Hohenheim shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. Death is a part of the flow of life, and while Dante and the homunculi like to pretend otherwise, there is no such thing as immortality in this world."

Mei wilted in disappointment.

Al glanced at Rose. "Where does Rose come into this?"

Seeing that Hohenheim looked drained, Izumi explained what had happened in Lior.

When she was finished, Ed looked stunned.

"Dante's still alive? But that's impossible!"

Hohenheim shook his head. "I told you, she's been jumping from one body to another for centuries. It's true that her old body, the one you knew her in, is dead. But her soul is still alive, and has taken a new host, the girl Lyra."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "So she spent all those years grooming Lyra not so she could become a great alchemist, but so that she could be the perfect body for her. How twisted."

Al looked at Rose sympathetically. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Rose."

Rose shrugged halfheartedly. "I'll be okay."

Hohenheim looked at his sons seriously. "Ed, Al, there's something I'd like to talk to the two of you about. Privately."

Al turned toward him. "Oh, sure."

Ed folded his arms. "Fine."

Hohenheim and his sons walked away from the campsite until they came across a pair of fallen tree trunks. Hohenheim sat down on one, while the brothers sat down on the other one.

Hohenheim frowned. "Izumi told me about your human transmutation."

Ed glared at him. "What, are you going to lecture us?"

Hohenheim bowed his head. "No. I would just like to say that I am deeply sorry for not being there for you."

Ed snorted. "Little late for that, Hohenheim."

Al admonished him. "Brother…"

Hohenheim continued. "If you want, you can use me to get your original bodies back."

Ed shook his head. "No. It was our mistake. We won't use someone else's soul to fix it."

Hohenheim's eyes widened, then softened. "I'm proud that my son feels the same way."

Hohenheim sighed. "I know I haven't been the best father. I left because I had to, but I will admit that I was afraid."

Al shifted. "Afraid of what?"

Hohenheim looked down at his hands. "Afraid of being a father. I could see you grow and change before my eyes, while I never get older. It reminded me of the kind of monster I am."

Al shook his head. "You're not a monster."

Hohenheim smiled sadly. "I appreciate that, Al. But when it comes to family, I don't have a very good track record."

He leaned forward. "There's something I didn't tell the others, but I think you two should know. When I was with Dante, we had a child together."

Ed looked at him sharply. "What?"

Hohenheim nodded. "Yes. And he died of mercury poisoning when he was only three."

Al sounded uncertain. "Oh…"

Ed shot to his feet, his eyes wide. "And you attempted a human transmutation to bring him back, didn't you? That's the experiment you were talking about, right?"

Hohenheim lowered his gaze. "Yes. And as you can probably guess, it didn't work. The creature we made was deformed, its skin tinged green. It looked more like a half-starved dog than a human being. In some ways, that night haunts me even more than the destruction of Xerxes. It made me afraid to ever try to raise a family again."

He looked earnestly at Ed and Al. "But then I met Trisha, and I decided to give it another shot. And we had you two wonderful boys."

He paused. "I am truly sorry that I couldn't stop you from making the same mistake I did. Especially since the two of you paid a much steeper price."

Al leaned forward. "It's okay, Dad. I forgive you."

Ed scowled. "Look, we need all the help we can get if we're going to stop this Father guy. That's the only reason I'm even talking to you right now. Got it?"

Hohenheim nodded. "I understand."

The three of them made their way back to the others. Mei had fallen asleep, while Marcoh was discussing alchemy with Izumi, Rose and Scar were debating religion and philosophy, while Yoki and Sig were making polite small talk.

Everyone looked up when the three of them came back, but before anyone could speak, Mei woke up and lurched to her feet, her eyes wide.

Al looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?"

Mei looked south. "I sense something happening. It's several miles away, but there's something big happening over there!"

* * *

A few minutes prior, Greed, Kid, and Marta had been tracking Ed's group down. Kid had managed to pick up their trail, but it was slow going.

Kid shook his head impatiently. "This would be a lot easier if we had Gluttony."

Greed grinned. "True. Hell, he's so dumb I bet it wouldn't be that difficult to persuade him to join us. But we'll just have to make do without him. Besides, he'd probably try to eat Marta, and that wouldn't be very nice."

He glanced back at Marta, and saw that she was staring back the way they had come.

He frowned. "Something wrong?"

Marta gripped her knife hilt. "I can hear something following us."

Greed squinted into the dark and raised his voice. "Hey, if you're another robber, save us all some time and don't even bother."

"Well, that's rather rude, assuming that I'm just some common criminal."

A woman emerged from the shadows, her eyes narrowed and her expression cold.

Greed's eyes widened. "Dante!"

Kid gasped, and hid between Greed and Marta.

Greed grimaced. _Damn. How did she find us?_

Dante surveyed the group of three. "Well, this is a surprise. Both of you together. Excellent. This will make things easier."

Marta brought out her knife. "Make what easier?"

Dante ignored her and kept her gaze focused on Greed and Kid. "Both of you have disobeyed and run away. Needless to say, Father is very disappointed in you, as am I. However, I am willing to offer a deal. All of your crimes will be forgiven and forgotten, as long as you come back with me at once."

Greed smirked. "And if we refuse?"

Dante smiled cruelly. "Then you will be brought back by force, and the consequences will be most unpleasant."

Greed chuckled and flipped her the bird. "Up yours, you old hag. I like living by my own rules, and I'm not looking to be stuck under Pops thumb again. Besides, no matter how powerful you are, do you really think you're strong enough to take down two homunculi on your own?"

Dante laughed softly. "Who said I was alone?"

A mass of water appeared on Dante's right, converging into the homunculus Misery. On her left, a shape emanating red alchemical right came into view, and transformed into the homunculus Envy.

Marta's eyes widened. "Shit."

Greed grinned viciously, trying not to show his fear. "Of course, I should've known. You're just like Pops, always getting someone else to do your dirty work for you."

Dante frowned. "This is your last chance. Come back with us now, and we will not hurt you. Refuse, and we will ensure that you are in as much pain as possible before you die."

Greed whispered urgently to his two companions. "Listen, don't worry about Dante for now. She'll only get involved if she really has to. Kid, you deal with Misery. We'll handle Envy."

Dante took a step back. "Very well, then. Your fates are sealed."

Misery and Envy advanced forward.

Envy grinned sadistically at Greed. "Hello, traitor."

Greed smirked. "Nice to see you too, submissive lap dog."

Envy fought against Greed and Marta, while Kid fought against Misery.

Greed was holding his own, and Marta provided darting attacks that would help distract Envy. Between the two, Envy wasn't able to make much headway.

But no matter how many times he tried, Kid couldn't land a hit on Misery. Every time he launched an attack, she transformed into water, and the attack would go straight through her.

Envy smirked. "My turn."

He ran toward Kid.

Greed snarled. "Hey, get back here!"

But Misery appeared in front of him, and prevented him and Marta from following Envy.

Greed and Marta fought Misery, but had the same difficulty in hitting her as Kid.

Envy glared at the younger homunculus. "You damn brat! Why are you siding against us?"

Kid tried to land a hit, but Envy dodged the attack with ease and kicked Kid in the head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Have you decided to join with those filthy humans? You think you'll ever be accepted as one of them?"

Kid lurched back to his feet, and Envy swooped down on him. He managed to dodge and block Envy's attacks for a few minutes, while Envy kept speaking.

"Your power is fueled by human souls. You exist because of human sin."

Envy found an opening, and punched Kid hard in the chest, breaking three of his ribs. Kid flew back with a pained cry and crashed into a tree.

As Kid's wounds healed, Envy leered at him. "Face it, kid, you're a monster. Embrace it, because trying to deny it is an exercise in futility!"

He swung his fist back, but Greed grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm, and threw Envy away from Kid.

Greed looked down at him in concern. "You okay?"

Kid closed his eyes. "Not really."

Greed, Marta, and Kid stood in a defensive circle as Misery and Envy came back to renew their attack.

Greed grimaced. _Damn. This is not how I wanted to go._

Envy laughed. "I'm going to enjoy every—"

Suddenly, without warning, the top half of Envy's head was gone.

Greed stared at Envy, dumbstruck, but then noticed a shuriken embedded in a nearby tree.

Misery glanced at her partner in surprise, and just as suddenly, a darkly-clad warrior with only one arm leaped out from behind the trees and ran toward her.

Misery transformed into water again, but when the warrior lunged forward, the fist connected, transforming her body back into solid, and sending her flying backwards.

Envy rapidly healed his injury, but before he could recover completely, a second warrior dashed forward, smacked Envy in the chest with the flat of his blade, and sent him flying backwards to join Misery on the ground.

Kid gasped. _Wait, I recognize that technique. These guys are…_

The two warriors leaped back and stood on either side of Greed, Lan Fan on the right, and Fu on the left.

Greed looked at Fu appreciatively. "Nice moves, old man. And thanks for the help. You really saved my ass."

Fu glanced at him critically. "I wasn't trying to save your ass, as you so put it. I was saving the body of the young lord."

Greed shrugged. "Still the same ass."

Fu narrowed his eyes. "Your sickening chi is radiating from the prince's body. Although, it did actually help us to locate you."

Lan Fan glanced back at Kid with a frown, and he averted his gaze.

Fu looked warily at the opposing homunculi. "So, why don't you tell me who this is we're fighting?"

Greed nodded. "That's the homunculus Misery, and that's the homunculus Envy. That's Dante, but you don't…"

He paused. "What, Ling?"

 _Switch with me. I think Lan Fan used her perception of chi in order to actually hit Misery. If I'm the one in control, I think I should be able to do the same._

Greed grimaced. "Very well. If this doesn't work, though, I'm taking control back."

Ling shook his head impatiently. "Fine, whatever."

Lan Fan looked at Ling in astonishment. "My lord?"

Ling nodded, looking at his two retainers affectionately. "That's right. I'm glad to see you're both okay."

He faced forward. "But we can catch up later. Marta and Fu, you help Kid with Envy. Lan Fan and I will deal with Misery."

Envy growled. "Not so fast."

But before he could react, Fu rushed forward and sliced his arm off. Envy cried out in pain, and Marta stretched her arm out and stabbed Envy multiple times in the leg.

Envy glared at Marta, but before he could kill her, Kid ran forward, grabbed Envy's head and smashed him to the ground. Envy twisted away from Kid and tried to attack him, but Fu and Marta double teamed him from both sides, rushing in, slicing him, and running away again, distracting him and giving Kid time to attack again.

On the other side of the clearing, Ling and Lan Fan were thrashing Misery. While she occasionally managed to slip away from them, their perception of chi allowed them to predict her movements and kept her at bay.

After fighting a losing battle for several minutes, Misery and Envy retreated back to Dante's side.

Envy glared at them. "Dammit."

Ling stepped forward, looking rather smug. "Ha. You might want to rethink your strategy."

Ling expected that the enemy homunculi would be forced to retreat.

But instead, Dante began to laugh.

She looked at them with amusement. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting this. But no matter. All I have to do is simply introduce one more player. It's been ages since he's had the chance to travel outside of Central. I'm sure he'll be most eager to play."

She glanced behind her. "Won't you, Pride?"

Several shadowy tendrils emerged from the trees, writhing and coiling like snakes.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger.

Both this chapter and the next chapter featured the different characters interacting, often in ways that never happened in canon. I hope you like it, be sure to let me know what you think.

Next time, more stuff happens.


	44. Bite of the Ant

Upon seeing Pride's shadows, Greed immediately took control back from Ling. He peered cautiously into the darkness, expecting a small, child-like figure to emerge from the shadows.

Instead, a fully grown man with dark hair and a white suit stepped forward, with the shadow tendrils stemming from his feet.

Greed looked at the man carefully. "So that's your new container. Wasn't the man's name Kimblee?"

Pride smiled softly. "Yes. With some help from Father, I was able to convert his body into the container you see before you now."

Pride looked down at his hand. "I was getting rather tired of my child-like form, though I'll admit that it did have its advantages. You wouldn't believe some of the information you can get out of people when they think you're an innocent little youth."

Greed smirked. "But won't your mommy miss you and wonder what happened to you?"

Pride's smile became cold. "That's been taken care of. Officially, Selim Bradley has been sent off to West City to a fancy boarding school. If Mrs. Bradley ever wants to talk to him, Envy here can just imitate his voice."

Fu frowned. "Who is this?"

Greed grimaced. "He's my oldest brother. His name is Pride, and aside from my old man, he's the most powerful homunculus. We need to be careful."

Pride chuckled. "Careful? Are you seriously contemplating fighting me?"

The shadows grew larger and towered over everyone. Envy looked mildly impressed, while Dante and Misery remained stoic.

Lan Fan's knees had begun to shake, and Marta's eyes were wide.

Pride turned the shadows into sharp blades. "Surrender now and I will grant you the mercy of a quick death. Oppose us further, and we will draw your death out as long as possible."

Greed shook his head. "No."

Pride grinned. "Have it your way then."

The shadows struck, forcing the five heroes to hastily leap away.

Ling was thinking quickly. _Greed, does Pride have any weaknesses?_

Greed panted as he deflected several of the shadows with his shield. "Not really. Although, he is somewhat vulnerable to bright light."

 _Fu should have some flash bombs. Tell him to use them, now!_

Greed yelled. "Old man, flash bomb, now!"

Fu got the message right away. He tossed a flash bomb into the air, and it detonated a second later.

Pride flinched, and his shadows disintegrated.

Everyone except Greed and Fu had been caught off guard by the flash bomb, and Greed took advantage of the distraction to rush forward and attack Pride.

He got a few powerful blows in, but the second the light faded Pride's shadows came back, forcing Greed to retreat.

Fu and Marta rushed up to help him, but lacking Greed's ultimate shield they were forced on the defensive.

Meanwhile, Lan Fan squared off once again against Misery, while Kid was stuck trying to fight Envy on his own again.

Fu eyed the shadows warily. _Damn. His chi lets me detect where he's coming from, but I can't keep this up for much longer._

He tossed out another flash bomb, giving them a brief moment where they could do some real damage against Pride.

Lan Fan's fight against Misery was starting to turn against her.

Lan Fan panted. _This is bad. We get tired, while the homunculi just keep coming back no matter how serious the injury._

Kid tried to catch Envy off guard during one of the bright flashes, but Envy countered him easily, and smashed him into the ground.

Envy grinned viciously. "Nice try kid, but that won't work. Without your disgusting human friends distracting me you don't stand a chance."

Kid glared at him. "Shut up! Just shut up!"

Dante watched the three fights from a safe distance, her face a mixture of amusement and indifference.

Before long Fu ran out of flash bombs, and the three of them began to tire.

Then, all at once, one of Pride's shadows darted in fast, impaling Marta. She shrieked in agony.

Greed's eyes widened in concern, but he couldn't help as he was forced to deal with another one of Pride's shadows.

Distracted by Marta's scream, Lan Fan glanced toward Pride, and Misery struck, injuring her as well.

Lan Fan and Marta landed near each other, their blood staining the ground.

Pride smirked, and his shadows surrounded the two injured women.

"Goodbye little worms."

Greed and Ling yelled.

"Marta!"

 _Lan Fan!_

The shadows struck.

Lan Fan and Marta closed their eyes, thinking this was the end.

But they didn't feel anything. They looked up, and saw that GreedLing had leaped in front of them and taken the blows, some of which had managed to pierce his ultimate shield.

Several drops of his blood fell to the ground, and his face was tightened in pain.

A tear rolled down Lan Fan's cheek. "My lord!"

Marta looked alarmed. "Greed! No!"

Greed grunted, and managed to shove the shadows away. As soon as they were gone, his wounds began to heal, but he still looked winded.

Pride looked at Greed dismissively. "A sweet gesture, but a futile one."

His shadows grew larger, and towered over them all. "If you truly want to save the humans, then give it up. You know you can't win this fight. Or shall I have to resort to tactics you would call dirty?"

Pride smirked, and closed his eyes, his shadows examining the surrounding woods. A second later, two of his shadows came back to his side, and two female voices began to scream.

Kid, who had been pinned down by Envy, looked up, and saw that Pride had snatched two young women, and was dangling them in the air.

Lan Fan gasped. "No!"

Fu's eyes widened. "Miss Winry!"

Pride glanced up at Winry and Paninya, then back at Greed. "Give up now, or I shall consume these two humans in front of your very eyes."

Winry looked frightened out of her mind, but Paninya was still struggling.

Paninya yelled. "Let us go you freaky bastard!"

Pride looked at her with a look of condescension. "Or what?"

Paninya kicked her feet back, and opened the canon in her leg. Before Pride could react, she fired a shot that hit him right in the face.

Pride was caught off guard, and his shadows dropped both Paninya and Winry. Paninya, thinking quickly, managed to catch Winry and her automail legs were able to withstand the fall. She then leaped away from Pride and ran over to Greed's side.

Pride slowly got back up to his feet, his face completely unscathed, but now looking slightly angry.

"Well, I'm impressed. You surprised me. But still, that's hardly enough to stop me."

He sent his shadows forth once again, clearly intending to finish all of them off at once.

But before he could, several pillars of earth sprouted up and a bright light shone out from the top. The light specifically targeted Pride's shadows, disintegrating all of the ones near the heroes.

Pride's eyes widened. "What?"

Dante and Misery also looked slightly surprised.

A second later, another pillar of earth came up and smashed into Envy, sending him flying away from Kid.

Envy quickly got back up, a fierce frown on his face. "What was that?"

Everyone glanced up at the top of a nearby hill, and standing at the top was a man with golden hair.

Winry's eyes widened. "Isn't that Ed and Al's dad?"

Greed frowned. "Is that…?"

Envy's frown became a snarl. "Hohenheim."

His arms bulged out, red alchemical light emanated from his body, and in a matter of seconds he transformed into the giant green monstrosity that was his true form.

He roared. "HOHENHEIM, YOU BASTARD!"

Winry's face paled with absolute terror. "Oh god."

Lan Fan's hands began to shake as she looked over the enormous creature's body. "What?"

Marta was somewhat calmer, but still looked nervous. "Shit."

Envy crouched, then leaped into the air directly at Hohenheim, his claws and mouth ready to tear him apart.

But just before Envy landed on him, Hohenheim held up his arms and a red shock wave emanated from his body. Envy was momentarily suspended in mid air, and then abruptly tossed back down to earth, where he crashed into the ground, sending dust and debris flying.

Marta looked stunned. "Whoa."

Winry's looked at Hohenheim in shock. "How on earth did he do that?"

Dante looked at Hohenheim warily. "Calm yourself Envy. As strong as you are, you're not powerful enough to take down Hohenheim."

Envy growled, but shifted back to his humanoid form.

Hohenheim began to descend toward the group. Pride sent out more shadows to try to stop him, but Hohenheim created more beacons of light that kept the homunculus at bay.

Eventually he stood in between the heroes and the enemy.

Dante looked at him coldly. "This doesn't concern you Hohenheim. We're simply here to retrieve two runaway homunculi. Let us take them, and we'll leave the humans alone."

Hohenheim looked at her sternly. "I can't let you do that, Dante. A life is a life, whether it be a human or homunculus. If they do not wish to be a part of your twisted schemes, then they have chosen the path that you have foolishly abandoned, and I will protect them. If you want them so badly, you'll have to get past me."

For a moment, nobody spoke as Hohenheim stood up to the homunculi. Pride was frowning, Envy was livid, while Misery once again appeared completely apathetic.

Dante smiled bitterly. "Fine. Have it your way. Farewell for now, Hohenheim."

Envy shot Hohenheim a dirty look. "Bastard."

Hohenheim looked at Envy uncertainly, and then his eyes widened slightly, as if he had just realized something terrible.

Pride's shadows swallowed himself, Dante, Envy, and Misery, and the mass of shadows retreated.

A moment of stunned silence followed, which was eventually broken by Greed.

"Well, thanks for the help. So, you're Hohenheim, huh? You look just like my old man."

Hohenheim glanced back at him. "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, um…

Greed smirked. "The name's Greed. This is Kid, Marta, and according to Ling those are Lan Fan, Fu, and Winry. Oh, and Paninya."

Hohenheim looked at Winry in surprise. "Winry."

Winry looked at him uncertainly. "You remember me?"

Hohenheim glanced to the side. "A little. I left when you were still very young."

Winry took a step forward. "Why did you leave?"

Hohenheim shook his head. "It's a rather long story."

He surveyed the group. "Some of you were injured in the fight, right? Here, let me heal you."

Hohenheim walked around and healed everyone. Marta and Lan Fan had taken the most serious injuries, but after Hohenheim's treatment, they were as good as new.

Before they could thank him, however, they noticed more people appearing at the top of the hill.

Greed looked at the approaching group cautiously. "Whoa, what the hell is this?"

Hohenheim held up a hand. "It's all right, they're with me."

The two groups came together, and split off into smaller groups almost immediately.

Winry gasped and began to run forward. "Ed! Al!"

She rushed forward and gave Ed a fierce hug.

Ed was caught slightly off guard. "Oof."

Al looked at Winry in shock. "Winry! What in the world are you doing here?"

Winry stepped back. "It's kind of a long story."

She gave a brief summary of how she had figured out what was going on, and how the four of them had gone on the run.

Ed looked at her in concern. "I see. I'm sorry if we worried you."

Winry smiled at him warmly. "I'm just glad to see you're okay."

Ed looked over at Greed uncertainly. "So, Greed's on our side now?"

Winry frowned. "I guess. I'm not sure."

Paninya walked up to Scar and Rose. "So you're the big bad Ishvalan they've been talking about in the papers. Are you on our side now?"

Scar frowned. "Not exactly. I don't want to save Amestris, I want to change it. I want it to acknowledge what it did to my people, and to make sure it is never capable of doing so again."

Paninya put her arms behind her head. "Sounds like a good plan. My dad was Amestrian, but my mom was Ishvalan."

Scar blinked in surprise.

"I never really knew them very well though. They died when I was very young."

Rose looked at Paninya sadly. "I lost my parents when I was very young as well. They were killed in the eastern rebellion. Were your parents caught up in the war too?"

Paninya shook her head. "Nah, I'm from the Southern sector. They died in a train accident, and that accident also cost me my legs."

"Oh my."

Paninya shrugged. "It's not so bad. Sure, I still sometimes miss my parents, but these legs are just as good if not better than the ones I used to have, and life's been pretty good overall."

Scar glanced to the side. _Amestrian and Ishvalan. In the end, we're all human. We all suffer, we all die. But we all have the same drive to make the most out of life. That's something I lost sight of. Forgive me brother._

Overwhelmed by the sheer number of people, Kid had retreated to a more secluded spot. Izumi had noticed him, however, and slowly approached him.

"Child?"

He looked up at her, and he looked almost afraid.

Izumi's voice became gentle. "It's okay. May I sit down next to you?"

Kid shrugged halfheartedly, and Izumi took a seat next to him.

She looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Kid hugged his knees. "No. I don't even know what okay is. Most of my life has been one long hell, and I don't know where I fit in the world. I can pretend I'm human, but I'm not, and even for a homunculus I'm a freak."

He put his head on his knees. "I'm a monster."

Izumi frowned. "Is that what they told you?"

Kid glanced at her. "Well, it's true, isn't it?"

Izumi abruptly hugged him, and he gasped in surprise.

"Don't let yourself think that. Not for one second. It's true that your origins are unusual. But everyone's circumstances are different, and many of us have to deal with hardships. What matters is the choices we make."

She pulled back and looked down at him. "Do you want to do what's right?"

He glanced away. "I guess. But…I don't know. I have a lot of knowledge, but there's so much I don't understand."

Izumi patted his shoulder. "Then, perhaps, what you need is someone to help you and guide you, someone who will love you unconditionally and never deceive you or abandon you."

Kid looked at her uncertainly. "But…I'm not really your child. I'm a mistake."

Izumi shook her head fiercely. "No. Never think that you were a mistake. No one ever asks to be born, but are still given the gift of life regardless. My human transmutation was a mistake, but I will never consider you a part of that mistake."

His eyes widened, and after a moment he broke down and began crying against her arm. His sobs were quiet but his shoulders were shaking.

After he calmed down, Izumi asked. "What's your name?"

Kid rubbed his eyes. "I don't really have one. The name Father, I mean, the homunculus gave me was Spite, and Greed has been calling me Kid."

"I see."

Izumi thought back to the past. When she and Sig had wanted a child, they came up with two names. If the child was a girl, they would name it Lydia, and if it was a boy…

"How about Lujon? Would that be a good name?"

Kid tilted his head. "Lujon? Yeah. Yeah, I think that will be a good name."

He smiled sadly up at her. "Thank you."

Several yards away, Greed was explaining to Lan Fan and Fu how he had ended up in Ling's body, and how he had broken away from the other homunculi.

"That about covers it. Marta and I have been traveling ever since."

Fu stroked his mustache. "Is it all right if we speak to the young lord?"

Greed rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll give him a few minutes."

Ling smiled. "Thank you both for looking out for me."

He looked at Lan Fan in concern. "Are you doing okay Lan Fan?"

Lan Fan clutched her left shoulder. "Yes."

Marta looked at Lan Fan curiously. "What happened to your arm?"

Lan Fan looked at the ground. "I lost it after an encounter with King Bradley."

Marta grimaced. "King Bradley? Looks like you payed a steeper price than I did."

Marta pulled her shirt to reveal a scar just below her collar bone.

Ling winced. "Ouch, that must have hurt."

Fu shifted his gaze back to Ling. "So what now? Young lord, can you come back to Xing with us?"

Greed smirked. "Sorry, not just yet."

Fu growled. "Why you…"

Greed chuckled. "Relax old man. The idea of being an emperor sounds pretty sweet, so I'll go along with what Ling wants. But I want to settle the score with my old man before we do. Sound good?"

Fu sighed. "Very well."

Marta's eyes widened. "Wait, Ling said he was a prince, but he's first in line for the throne?!"

Greed shook his head. "Not exactly. He has to distinguish himself from his other brothers and sisters. But I don't think that should be too difficult with me to help."

Greed glanced to the side, and noticed that someone else had just walked up. "Hey, who's this?"

Mei looked at him suspiciously. "I was about to ask you the same thing. You look like Ling Yao, but I can tell from your chi that you're a homunculus."

Greed rubbed the back of his head. "Is that so? Well, this is Ling's body, but the name is Greed right now."

"Greed?"

Marta looked at Mei uncertainly. "Who are you?"

Lan Fan looked at Mei cautiously, while Fu explained. "She's the Chang heiress, another rival for the throne."

Marta raised an eyebrow. "Wait, seriously? This little girl is eligible for the throne?"

Mei huffed, and abruptly kicked Marta in the face, much to everyone's shock.

"I'll show you who's the little girl!"

She rushed at Greed. "Now give me your philosopher's stone! I need it to save my clan!"

Greed grabbed her and held her up. "Hold on there. There's no need to get so uptight. I think we can work something out."

Mei frowned. "What do you mean?"

Greed smirked. "You want to save your clan. Ling wants to do what's best for his country. And I want power and prosperity. If you ally your clan with Ling's, then everyone wins."

Mei blinked in surprise. "Really? But the Yao clan is so much higher than the Chang's. This kind of alliance is unprecedented."

Greed shrugged. "I don't really give a shit about that and neither does Ling. If we work together we can all get what we want, sound good?"

Lan Fan frowned. "Maybe."

Fu looked thoughtful. "I agree that an alliance with the Chang clan, though unconventional, would be a good idea. But I'd be happier if you'd leave Ling's body."

Greed grinned. "Sorry, but you're stuck with me. You might as well get used to it."

On the other side of the area, Winry's face had become serious.

She looked past Ed and Al. "That's Scar."

Ed glanced at him, then back at Winry, looking uncomfortable. "Yeah. He's on our side now, but…"

Winry began to walk forward. "I want to talk to him."

Ed grabbed her shoulder. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Please. I need to."

Al looked at Winry in concern. "Winry."

Ed reluctantly let her go. "Okay."

Winry walked over toward Scar. Deciding she should be okay, Ed and Al walked over to where Izumi and the newly named Lujon were sitting.

Ed nodded at him. "Well, it's nice to see you again. I hear you and Greed ditched the other homunculi."

Lujon nodded, looking uncomfortable. "Yes."

Ed tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

Izumi stood up. "It's just…is it okay if I tell them?"

Lujon silently nodded.

Izumi then explained to Ed and Al where Lujon had come from, and how he'd ended up here.

Al was stunned. "Oh my."

Ed scowled. "Dante sure had us all fooled, when all this time she was actually a twisted evil bitch."

Izumi nodded grimly. "That she was, and is."

Al straightened up. "But still, she won't get away with her plans, and neither will Father. We actually…"

Lujon stood up. "There's something I need to tell you, Edward."

Ed blinked. "Oh? What is it?"

Lujon looked at him seriously. "When I entered the portal of truth, I obtained a lot of knowledge. But I also ended up gaining something else."

"What?"

Lujon opened his mouth, but found himself unable to speak.

Ed smiled uncertainly. "Come on, what is it?"

Lujon took a shaky breath, and ripped his shirt open.

Izumi's eyes widened, Al gasped, and Ed's face paled.

Ed stumbled forward. "That's…that's…"

He lightly touched Lujon's chest.

"That's my arm."

Lujon swallowed, his breathing faster than normal. "I know. I'm sorry."

Ed glanced down, and could tell by looking at Lujon's foot that the left leg was also his.

Ed's mind was racing. _After all our searching, they're right here. But, what the hell am I supposed to do? Rip them off his body and transmute them onto mine? I can't do that. It's not like he intentionally stole them, and he's suffered enough as it is._

Al and Izumi looked at Ed in concern.

"Brother…"

"Edward…"

After a moment of silence, Ed forced a smile.

"It's okay. We'll figure something out. But right now, we need to deal with this Father guy. Do you think you can help us with that?"

Lujon looked startled. "You're…you're not mad?"

Ed shook his head. "No. Not at you."

Lujon trembled, then hugged Ed. "I'm sorry!"

Ed looked slightly taken aback. "Hey, it's okay."

A little ways away from the Elric brothers, Winry was confronting Scar.

"I need to know. Why did you kill them?"

Rose looked back and forth between Winry and Scar.

Scar bowed his head. "As I told Fullmetal, there's nothing I can say that won't sound like an excuse, and nothing can change the fact that I am responsible for their deaths. But, if you want the whole story, I will tell you."

Scar then explained to her what had happened.

Winry pondered this, her face expressionless. "I see."

Rose looked at Winry uncertainly. "I'm so sorry. Both of you."

After a moment of silence, Winry spoke. "I…I can't forgive you. But I won't hold a grudge against you."

She folded her arms. "I think that's what my parents would have done. And they saved you, there has to be a reason for that. And I can see that you are trying to do the right thing."

She looked at him sternly. "But I won't ever forget what you did, and I'll always hold some anger toward you."

Scar closed his eyes. "I understand."

Clearly uncomfortable, Scar walked away.

After a pause, Rose turned to Winry. "So, how do you know the Elric brothers?"

"Oh, we're from the same town. I've known them for about as long as I can remember."

Rose tilted her head. "Is that so? And are you their automail mechanic?"

"Why yes, I am."

"In that case, I want to thank you."

Winry looked surprised. "For what?"

Rose explained how she lost her boyfriend, how Cornello had deceived her, and how Ed brought her to her senses.

She smiled softly. "Ed helped me to begin walking again. He helped me get me back on my feet, and you helped him get back on his feet. So you indirectly helped me out, and I want to thank you for that."

Winry shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing. Still, it sounds like Ed was kind of a jerk about it."

"He was just trying to help in his own way. He's a good person."

Rose gave Winry a knowing look. "But I'm sure you already know that, don't you?"

Winry blushed.

Several more conversations occurred, some serious, some silly, and at one point Paninya stole something from Yoki, causing him to chase her around in circles for several minutes.

Eventually, Hohenheim got everyone's attention.

Hohenheim cleared his throat. "I'm glad that everyone has had a chance to catch up. However, there are a number of urgent matters that we need to discuss."

* * *

Author's Note: Do all of the conversations sound natural? I hope so, let me know what you think.

I didn't mean to cut it off where it did, but this chapter was getting a bit long, and the next chapter would have been rather short otherwise.

I'd post my thoughts, but I've been so busy lately that I'm having trouble focusing, so hopefully my writing speaks for itself. See you next week, where the characters will get a little time to breath. After that, one more major crisis, and then after that, the Promise Day.


	45. The Promise Day

Hohenheim placed his hands on the ground and created five benches arranged in a circle. Ed, Al, and Winry sat down at the first one; Scar, Marcoh, Yoki, and Sig sat down at the second; Greed, Marta, Lan Fan, Fu, and Mei sat down on the third; Izumi, Lujon, Rose, and Paninya sat down at the fourth.

Hohenheim sat down on the fifth bench, and looked over the sixteen other people assembled before him.

"All of you have been affected by the homunculi's schemes, and I'm sure all of you want to do what you can to stop them. I intend to do what I can to help, and to begin with, it would be good for all of you to know how all of this came to be. Those of you who have already heard my tale, please be patient while I explain to the others."

Hohenheim then proceeded to reveal his backstory, and his prior encounters with Father and Dante.

The people who had already heard it listened only halfheartedly, but the ones who had not heard it before were stunned.

Winry's face was pale.

She whispered in Ed's ear. "Is he serious?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. I know it sounds a bit crazy, but it matches up with everything else we've seen."

Winry looked at the ground.

Marta and Paninya looked astonished, while Lan Fan and Fu looked awestruck.

Fu spoke up. "So you're the Western Sage?"

Hohenheim blinked in surprise. "I haven't been called that in a long time. But yes, at one time, I was."

Fu bowed his head. "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

Hohenheim smiled uncertainly.

Greed tilted his head. "So that's how it all went down. Huh. Pops was always kind of tight-lipped about his past, so it's nice to finally learn the whole story."

Izumi frowned. "I'm a little confused. Your name was Greed, right?"

Greed nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"And this homunculus Hohenheim was talking about, he's your father."

Greed rubbed his hands together. "Not in the traditional sense, but that's the closest term to what he is to me."

Greed grimaced. "Basically, Pops thinks that he's so much better than humans, but on some level acknowledges that he has some of the same weaknesses as humans, having obtained a humanlike body. So, to expel weakness, he extracted each of his vices and separated them from himself, and used them to create new homunculi."

Marcoh gasped. "So that means…"

Greed nodded. "I was extracted from his greed, and that's why my name is Greed."

Hohenheim frowned. "I see. This confirms what I've suspected for some time. I know that Pride was the first one he extracted, but I wasn't sure about the others."

Greed shrugged. "I don't know all the details. Envy and Gluttony were extracted sometime after Pride, and then the rest of us were extracted around the time he founded Amestris."

Winry looked up sharply. "Wait, this Father person is the one who founded Amestris?"

Hohenheim nodded grimly. "That's right. He shaped this land into what it's become so that he could then use it the same way he used Xerxes."

Winry's eyes widened in horror.

Ed leaned forward. "After that skirmish with Drachma, all of the blood crests are now carved, and Sloth is probably almost done with the underground tunnels."

Hohenheim sighed. "I don't know for certain, but I'm pretty sure that Sloth has already completed the countrywide transmutation circle."

Ed lurched to his feet. "What? You mean it's too late?"

Hohenheim shook his head. "No. He won't activate the circle just yet. It's not yet time."

Al tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Hohenheim pointed at the sky. "He's waiting for the day of reckoning. He's waiting for the day when the sun and moon become one, and hover directly over this land."

Ed gasped. "He's waiting for an eclipse?"

Marcoh's eyes widened. "But that's only a few months from now!"

Hohenheim nodded. "We still have time to stop him, but we'll need to work hard in the coming weeks if we're going to prevent his scheme from succeeding."

He looked around. "After tonight, we'll have to split up. This large of a group is very easy to track, and we don't want the enemy to catch any of us, especially the sacrifices."

Ed looked at Hohenheim sharply. "Hold on. I've heard a lot about this whole sacrifice business, but what does it actually mean?"

Hohenheim shifted. "I don't know for certain, but I have a few theories. As powerful as he is, I don't think he's powerful enough to activate a circle this large. At least, not for what he intends to use it for. Consequently, he needs a catalyst in order to trigger the transmutation. This is where the sacrifices come in. He needs five alchemists who have successfully opened the portal and made it back alive."

Hohenheim surveyed them all seriously. "So far, there are four of us who have done so. Edward, Alphonse, Izumi, and myself."

Scar frowned. "And I'm guessing that's why they were after Marcoh and Rose. They hoped to get them to open the portal."

Marta tilted her head. "What about Kid, I mean, Lujon? He can use alchemy, and he's opened the portal."

Lujon bowed his head.

Izumi folded her arms. "And now that I think about it, so has Dante."

Hohenheim shook his head. "I believe they want ordinary human beings for the sacrifices, humans whose souls are whole and untainted. Lujon is a homunculus, so I'm guessing they're concerned that he might not work as a sacrifice. As for Dante, her soul has been transferred and altered so much over the centuries that she's no longer what you or I would consider human. Plus, I doubt she'd let herself be used as a sacrifice unless there was no other choice. I may be a philosopher's stone now, but my soul is still that of a human being."

Fu looked thoughtful. "So, in order to foil their plan, we need to do our best to keep them from getting their hands on Ed, Al, Izumi, Rose, Marcoh, and yourself."

Mei spoke up. "That's not all we can do."

She explained about the reverse transmutation circle.

Hohenheim seemed impressed. "That's a really good plan. It's probably our best chance at preventing him from activating the circle."

He frowned. "But there is one problem. Who besides me knows how to use alkahestry?"

Mei raised her hand, as did Scar after a moment of hesitation, but no one else did.

Hohenheim sighed. "I was afraid of that. I guess Mei and I will need to teach some of you how to use alkahestry."

Ed spoke up. "Yeah, that's true, but we'll also need to break into Central command. For that, we'll need help from the military. Colonel Mustang and General Armstrong are already on our side, but we were also going to find General Grumman and see if he'll help too."

Winry looked worried. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if he's on their side?"

Ed shook his head. "Mustang said he can be trusted, and I trust Mustang. I don't like him that much, but I trust him."

Greed grinned. "You could probably use some extra help besides the military. Ling has a few allies in Xing that I could send for, and I know of a few old contacts in Central I had in the good old days. Hopefully, those should help as well."

They discussed their plans for several more hours until much of the night was gone.

The next morning, they all got up, and prepared to head out.

Ed, Al, and Mei would continue toward East City in order to meet with General Grumman. Along the way, Mei would teach Ed and Al how to use Alkahestry.

Scar, Marcoh, and Yoki would head out to try to find Ishvalans who could help them with the reverse transmutation circle, while also promising that they would be given back their land under the new regime.

GreedLing, Marta, and Fu would head to Youswell to send word to Xing for a few Yao clan warriors to help on the Promise day, and move out from there.

Winry, Lan Fan, and Paninya would head out to evade the enemy and find someone who could help Winry perform the automail surgery on Lan Fan.

Izumi, Sig, Rose, and Lujon would head north in order to assist the Briggs soldiers. Hohenheim would accompany them during their journey, and teach Izumi, Rose, and Lujon how to use Alkahestry.

Hohenheim had also given each group a small philosopher's stone. They would enable the one in possession of it to communicate with Hohenheim, who could then spread news and information on to the others. Mei was given the first stone, Marcoh the second, Fu the third, and Winry the fourth.

Before they departed, everyone said their goodbyes.

Winry hugged Ed, then Al. "Be safe, okay?"

Ed looked at her fondly. "Yeah. You too, right?"

Mei huffed at Greed. "You better keep your promise, mister. You hear me?"

Greed chuckled. "Relax. One rule of mine is to never tell a lie. I keep my word, no matter what."

Fu looked over his granddaughter. "Don't worry about the young lord, I will watch him. You just focus on recovering."

Lan Fan nodded. After a moment of silence, she blushed slightly.

"Um, grandfather, while you're sending for our allies in Xing, do you think you could inquire about…"

Fu chuckled. "Of course."

He hugged her. "Goodbye. Be safe."

Eventually, they all parted ways, and began their journey to their respective destinations.

* * *

Olivier looked at her father seriously. "Father, I demand that you retire."

Philip Armstrong sighed. "Oh, Olivier, it's been years since we've last seen one another, and that's all you have to say?"

It had been about a week since she was transferred to Central, and Olivier had decided it was time to do something about her other family members.

Olivier leaned back. "I'll head the family from now on. You should spend your final doddering years in comfort."

"Thank you for your concern, but I plan to make Alex my successor."

Olivier scoffed. "That sniveling jellyfish? Leave the family affairs to me. Why not take a long vacation in a foreign land? With Alex as the head, would you truly be able to relax leaving things to him?"

A moment later, Armstrong entered the dining room. He looked at his sister in surprise.

"Olivier, I didn't know you had planned to visit."

Their father stood up. "Oh, Alex, perfect timing."

Alex turned to him. "Oh?

"Engage your sister in combat. The victor shall earn my title as head of the family. Do you find this acceptable, Olivier?"

Olivier stood up and unsheathed her sword. "Yes. I'd have it no other way."

"Olivier insists that I retire and take a long sojourn in a foreign land."

Alex looked at her sharply. "She what?! How could you treat Father with such insolence? For shame. You've given me no choice!"

He tore off his shirt and stood his ground. "Understand, sister, I intend to use every ounce of my body and soul to fight you."

Olivier scowled. "Don't patronize me, Alex. Your bloated muscles are worthless without a spine."

As they began to fight, father Armstrong turned toward his wife and youngest daughter, Catherine.

"Shall we prepare for our respite?"

They both nodded. "Yes."

As they packed, Philip asked, "So, what exotic locale might you suggest?"

His wife hummed. "Well, I'm intrigued to see what Xing is like. I've heard they have tantalizing cuisine."

"Then Xing it is. Does that sound fine to you, Catherine?"

Catherine nodded. "Sure, sounds exciting."

As they left, Catherine called back. "Hang in there, Alex."

The duel ended with Olivier completely thrashing her brother, who lay on the ground groaning in pain.

Olivier sheathed her sword. "And that settles that."

She turned to leave, but Alex raised his voice. "Olivier, you've become quite convivial with the senior staff. I find this rather troubling."

Olivier paused. "Oh? And why is that?"

Alex's face darkened. "Have you joined their side?"

Olivier sighed. "I'm on no one's side. I'm simply here to do what's right for Amestris and its people."

Alex's posture relaxed slightly. "It's rather peculiar. Colonel Mustang was investigating the senior staff, then abruptly stopped after his team was scattered. Tell me, are you exiling Mother and Father so that they can't be taken hostage?"

Olivier let out a small smile, then exited the room.

"Get out, loser. You'll stink up my mansion with your cowardice."

Alex frowned, his expression thoughtful.

* * *

The Eastern soldier saluted. "Good morning, General Grumman."

Grumman nodded to him. "Good morning to you, soldier."

They walked down the hallway together. "How are things progressing?"

"Right on schedule, sir."

Grumman smiled with satisfaction. "Excellent. Now, the north versus east exercises have been postponed due to that little skirmish with Drachma. Do you have any idea when they'll be held?"

"We don't know for certain, but most likely sometime this spring. We did manage to learn that the exercise will be held here in the east rather than in the north."

"Hmm, is that so."

Grumman stepped into his office. "Very good, soldier. Carry on."

"Sir."

Grumman closed the door behind him, then walked over to the bookshelf. "Now then, where did I put it?"

"Uh, hi."

Grumman turned around and spotted Ed crouching next to his desk.

"AAAHHH!"

Ed waved his hands frantically. "Keep it down! I'm sorry for dropping in like this!"

Grumman quickly calmed himself. "Edward Elric? I'd heard you were killed up north at Baschool."

Ed shook his head. "Well, that's the official story. I'd like to keep it that way."

He looked at Grumman seriously. "Mustang said that you were someone we could come to in case of an emergency."

Grumman nodded. "Yes, that's right. From what Mustang said, you and your brother have been in the thick of things."

Ed blinked. "Wait, Mustang already told you?"

"Oh yes, he told me about the senior staff and the homunculi. We're already working on a plan to defeat them."

Ed grimaced. "Yeah, about that. We found some more information that you might like to have."

Ed then explained about the nationwide transmutation circle and the Promise Day.

Grumman's face paled. "Good god."

He sat down in his chair and put a hand to his head. "I knew this was something big, but I had no idea it was this big. It's not just the military that's in trouble; the entire country's future is on the line."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, but we have a plan for stopping them. But in order for it to work, we need to break into Central command."

Grumman frowned. "Is that so? Well, I've been in contact with General Armstrong, who has been able to pass information to and from Colonel Mustang. Between the three of us, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

He cleared his throat. "Thank you for informing me of this, I'll be sure to pass the word along about the Promise Day."

Ed smiled slightly. "Right. See you sir."

Ed then crouched down and crawled under Grumman's desk.

Grumman blinked in surprise, and walked over to where Ed had disappeared. He froze in shock when he saw a gaping hole just underneath his desk.

"Wait, he made a tunnel into here? Good grief."

Someone knocked on the door. "Is everything all right, sir?"

Grumman jumped. "Uh, yes, everything is perfectly fine."

He straightened up. "Now, can you send for Rebecca?"

* * *

Paninya winced as she heard the moans of pain coming from the room behind her.

She, Winry, and Lan Fan had traveled back to Rush Valley, hoping that Dominic would be able to both help them with the surgery and keep it a secret. He had agreed, and now he and Winry were performing the automail surgery on Lan Fan.

Paninya rubbed her legs absently. She remembered all too well just how painful the process had been. She also thought back to the childbirth she had helped Winry with not too long ago.

Paninya looked up at the ceiling. _Pain and progress. It seems the two are always linked. The surgery was painful, but I got back on my feet because of it. Childbirth is painful, but a new life is born at the end._

She flinched as she heard a louder moan of pain. _Still, it'd be nice if life didn't have to be quite so painful._

* * *

Riza looked around, trying to spot her old friend from the East.

"Riza, yoo-hoo!"

Riza waved back with a smile. "Long time no see, Rebecca."

They settled at an outdoor café and chatted for a while.

Rebecca frowned. "Ugh, it's no fair. First you get Colonel Mustang all to yourself, and now the Fuhrer. You should fix me up with a nice guy from Central sometime."

Riza held up Hayate. "Here. This is the nicest guy I know."

Rebecca clutched at the dog. "Oh Hayate, your master is so cruel."

After she placed Hayate down, her face became more serious. "How is Jean doing?"

Riza glanced to the side. "Oh, he's doing all right. He was discharged from the hospital a few weeks ago, and has been helping run his family's grocery store."

Rebecca nodded, looking slightly sad. "I've had a few letters from him. That must be so hard, being paralyzed like that. Initially, I was angry at him for finding a new girlfriend as soon as he got to Central, but I guess she left him as soon as she found out he was crippled."

Riza looked down at her plate. "Did you and Havoc date or something?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Oh, yes. We weren't a couple for very long though, as all of you were transferred to Central a short while after we started dating."

Riza smirked slightly. "Well, the Colonel was actually the one who told Havoc to break up with his girlfriend."

Rebecca folded her arms. "He did? How rude. Next time I see the Colonel I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Riza glanced around to see if anyone was listening. "Did Havoc tell you anything about his new girlfriend?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, he doesn't really mention her at all. Why?"

Riza lowered her voice. "She was the one who crippled him."

Rebecca gasped, and her face paled. "What? But how? Why?"

Riza shook her head. "I can't go into details. It's technically classified, and I don't want to risk getting the Colonel in trouble."

Rebecca became angry. "Oh, that evil bitch! If I ever get my hands on her…"

Riza hastily tried to quiet Rebecca down. "She's dead."

Rebecca blinked in surprise. "What?"

"The Colonel killed her."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Oh."

Riza frowned. "But that's also classified, so please don't tell anyone. Okay?"

Rebecca nodded. "Oh, yeah, sure."

They talked for a little while longer, moving on to cheerier subjects, but their time together came to an end.

Rebecca stood up. "Well, I need to get going. Be sure to tell Jean I said hello."

Riza smiled. "Sure thing."

Rebecca began to walk away. "Oh, and tell Colonel Mustang I'm going to have words with him sometime!"

"Okay."

Riza looked down at Hayate, but blinked in surprise when she noticed a note tucked into his collar.

Riza glanced back at Rebecca. _So, she wants me to say hi to Havoc and the Colonel._

* * *

Mustang entered the upper room of the store. "How are you holding up, Havoc?"

Havoc smiled softly. "Pretty well. I've gotten settled in, and we're opening up a few new branches elsewhere in Central."

Mustang looked around. "Is that so? Hope that works out. I've been under constant surveillance, but I've still managed to keep up with what's going on."

He let out a small grin. "And there's been some good news: both Major Armstrong and Sheska have decided to join in to help with the coup."

Havoc rolled his wheelchair closer to Mustang. "That's good. We'll need all the help we can get."

He reached into his pocket. "Oh, by the way, Lieutenant Hawkeye stopped by earlier. She was kind enough to give me a fresh pack of cigarettes."

He held out the pack to Mustang. "Here, you look like you could use one."

Mustang shook his head. "No thanks."

Havoc smirked. "Trust me, you could use this one."

Mustang realized that one of the cigarettes was actually a rolled up note. He took it and unrolled it.

 _Be prepared for the coming Spring. When the Promise Day arrives, the North and East will make their move._

* * *

Author's Note: So now everyone knows about the Promise Day, and things are being set into motion.

Next time, I incorporate the one thing I liked from Conqueror of Shamballa. Bonus points if you can guess what it is. (Unless I told you in a PM, because that would be cheating)


	46. The Rogue Monster

Father surveyed the group, his expression cold and calculating.

Dante stood on his left while Pride stood on his right. Envy stood in between them, and Sloth was off sleeping in a corner of the room, his breathing very slow.

Dante smiled. "So, things are going well. Quite well. But there is one matter we have to address. The humans are putting together some sort of plan to stop us. Should we intervene, or let them be?"

Envy grinned sadistically. "We should crush them immediately. We need to show those vermin who's really in charge."

Pride shook his head. "That isn't necessary. As long as we don't interfere with them, they'll think we don't know about their plans. And as long as they think that, they'll think they have a chance at success, and let their guard down."

Pride glanced down at his hands and flexed his fingers, still getting used to his new container. "In the end, it doesn't matter if they eliminate the senior staff and seize control of Central. All that matters is gathering all of the sacrifices together on the Promise Day. If we let them be, we won't have to chase them; they'll come to us."

Father spoke. "Yes, I agree with Pride. They are no real threat to us. The only one who might actually present a threat is Hohenheim. But from what you observed, Dante, he's still too soft. Crushing him will be easy. And once he falls, the rest will follow. Keep an eye on them, but let them think we're still ignorant."

Envy bowed his head slightly. "Very well, then. After we use them, we get to kill Hohenheim and the Elric brothers, right?"

"Yes. But remember yourself. We need them alive for the plan. Once it is complete, then you may do with them as you wish."

Envy stepped away. "Thank you, Father."

Father turned to face Pride. "Now, send for Wrath. There is another matter that must be dealt with."

* * *

Mustang was walking down the halls of Central Command, and found himself walking alongside General Armstrong.

He smiled politely. "General Armstrong, fancy seeing you here today."

Olivier scowled. "Mustang."

Mustang looked ahead. "I know it's a little late, but congratulations on heading the Armstrong family."

Olivier sighed. "So, what are you doing here?"

Mustang grimaced. "The Fuhrer summoned me for a private meeting."

Olivier looked at him sharply. "Really? He summoned me for the same reason."

Mustang's eyes widened. "He did? You don't think..."

Olivier shook her head. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

Before long they stood before the Fuhrer's office, and heard the familiar call from Bradley to enter the room.

Bradley glanced up at them, then back down at several papers spread out on his desk. "Now then, there's an important matter that we need to discuss. A serious problem has recently been brought to my attention."

Mustang swallowed, while Olivier rested her hand on her sword hilt.

"There have been reports of attacks throughout the Southern sector. Initial rumors suggested that some kind of monster was responsible."

Olivier blinked. "A monster, sir?"

Bradley nodded. "At first we thought the rumors were exaggerated, the products of citizens with overactive imaginations. But further intelligence has come in that proves that some kind of monstrous creature is indeed behind these attacks."

Mustang frowned. "Pardon me for saying this, but aren't you and your peers experts on monsters?"

Bradley narrowed his eye. "Yes, and if this were one of the homunculi under our control, the matter wouldn't be so urgent. But that's the thing. We don't know what this creature is."

Olivier folded her arms. "What do you want from us, sir?"

Bradley looked at Mustang and Olivier carefully. "Both of you have experience with the homunculi, and that experience could prove to be key in dealing with this problem. Your orders are simple. Find the monster and destroy it, by any means necessary."

He gathered up the papers on his desk into a single file and handed it to General Armstrong. "Here is all the intelligence we have on it. You may use any subordinates or allies you would like to help you in this mission."

He glanced at Mustang. "Although, I will need to approve the ones you choose, Mustang. Understood?"

"Sir."

"Sir."

Bradley sat back down at his desk. "Very good. You're dismissed."

As they walked back down the hallways, Mustang frowned thoughtfully.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?"

Olivier's face had become suspicious. "I can't be sure, but I think so."

Mustang put his hand on his chin. "Still, what kind of monster could have even the homunculi this nervous?"

Olivier closed her eyes. "More to the point, why are they sending us to deal with it? I think it has less to do with our abilities and more to do with a nice, easy way to get us killed."

Mustang looked at her sharply. "What?"

"Bradley already knows you aren't on their side, and while he trusts me more, he knows that I killed General Raven, so he's naturally still suspicious."

Mustang grimaced. "So they're sending us in to take care of this monster. If we manage to defeat it, then that's one problem that they don't have to take care of themselves. If we die in the attempt, then that will show just how dangerous this thing is while also getting rid of several potential liabilities."

They walked in silence for a moment.

Olivier shook her head. "Still, there's no way to get out of it. We'll just have to be prepared."

She stopped. "Oh, there was one other thing I wanted to discuss with you."

Mustang looked at her curiously. "Oh?"

"If something happens to me, I'll leave the family manor to you. It's not like it'll fit in my casket."

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "But what about your brother?"

Olivier scowled. "Between the two of you, I'd rather you have it. Try not to take that as a compliment."

Mustang smiled. "Nonetheless, I'm honored."

* * *

Several days later, Mustang headed down to Pendleton, where he would meet up with General Armstrong and some of her forces.

Mustang's group arrived first, and were waiting for General Armstrong to arrive.

The only partners that Bradley had approved for Mustang for this special mission had been Hawkeye and Alex Armstrong, but those were the only ones Mustang trusted to watch his back, so he didn't mind.

The three of them waited at the train station for several hours before General Armstrong arrived with her forces, which included Captain Buccaneer and Falman.

Falman walked up to Mustang and saluted. "It's good to see you again, sir."

Mustang smiled. "And you, Falman."

Olivier raised her voice. "Everyone stay alert. We head out in ten minutes."

Armstrong looked at his sister with a frown.

Falman glanced at the town uncertainly. "What's with this place? I know Pendleton isn't the most populated town, but it looks like a ghost town."

Mustang frowned. "Most of the citizens were evacuated."

Falman looked at him in surprise. "Evacuated? I thought this was just a straightforward…"

Mustang shook his head. "It's not. Apparently, there's been some kind of monster that has been rampaging across the countryside. Our orders are to find it and kill it."

Falman looked worried. "A monster? Is it one of the homunculi?"

Mustang sighed. "We don't know. If it is, the other homunculi don't seem to know about it. From the reports we've gotten, the creature seems to be most active during the night, and once day comes retreats into caves and underground tunnels. Based on the path it's been on, Pendleton is the next place it will come to. There's a small mountain right next to Pendleton, one with many caves and tunnels inside of it. Normally, the citizens go there frequently for work or recreation, but that's obviously been stopped until further notice."

Falman nodded grimly. "So what's the plan?"

Mustang stepped out into the open air. "We'll camp out near the mountain and wait for sunset. During the day we'll set up some traps and some lanterns so that we can see it and hopefully slow it down. Then, we wait for it to come out during the night.

"Isn't this kind of risky?"

Mustang shrugged. "Yes. But our duty is to protect the citizens of Amestris, including the people who live here. Plus, we need to show the homunculi that we mean business, and that they can't get rid of us that easily."

Hawkeye tapped Mustang's shoulder and pointed toward General Armstrong, who was beginning to move.

Mustang nodded. "Right. Let's head out."

Mustang looked at her affectionately. "It's nice to have you watching my back again."

The group made their way to the edge of town and set up camp. The Briggs soldiers then began preparations for the coming battle, putting up a series of tall lanterns and digging holes to place traps in.

The two Armstrong siblings got into an argument before long, and Mustang ended up walking away to avoid the unpleasantness.

Hawkeye walked along the perimeter with Mustang, and she looked up at the small mountain with a frown.

 _Something feels off. But what?_

She spotted a flicker of motion on the cliff, and her eyes widened.

Without warning, a massive rock was blasted away from the cliff and came rocketing toward Mustang.

Thinking quickly, Hawkeye tackled him and dragged him out of the path of the rock just in time. The rock skidded along the ground and smashed into one of the lanterns the Briggs soldiers had been setting up, destroying it along with several supply tents.

Everyone looked toward the cliff in shock, and from the same place the rock had been, a massive creature leaped down and landed on the ground only a few yards away from Mustang and Hawkeye.

The creature was enormous, at least three times bigger than Sloth had been. Its skin was pure white except for a series of red stripes that ran down its arms.

As Mustang got a better look at the creature, he realized that it really was a monster. Its head was as big as a man's entire body, its arms were long and bulged out, a pair of tiny legs wriggled just below its head, and the enormous mass of its body dragged on the ground behind it. Three tentacles emerged from the creatures back, and swung around toward the group of humans. Each of the tentacles had another face on it, with the main feature being the hungry, snarling mouths.

The creature's main head sniffed the air curiously, then settled its gaze on Mustang with a grin.

Falman yelped. "What the hell is that?"

Mustang put on his gloves. "I don't know, but I think it's safe to say that we've found the monster."

The monster roared, and charged with incredible speed at Mustang.

Mustang snapped his fingers and engulfed the beast in flames. But instead of being incinerated, the creature simply roared and continued charging forward.

"Colonel!"

Hawkeye and Mustang ducked out of the way just in time as the monster pounced.

The creature turned around to face them again, but before it could charge, Major Armstrong leapt forward.

"Stand back, foul beast! I shall best you with the Armstrong combat technique that has been passed down for generations!"

With alchemically-charged fists, Armstrong sent the monstrosity flying back. But as with Mustang, the beast was undeterred, getting back up with an animalistic snarl.

"Snap out of it!" Olivier shouted to her soldiers, who were staring in horrified awe. "Surround the enemy and open fire!"

"Sir!"

The soldiers surrounded the creature, but it paid them no heed and leapt over them, landing next to Mustang and Hawkeye again. Mustang shot his flames at it again, this time concentrating them on its head.

The monster's head exploded, but the body kept moving and the tentacles darted in toward them, some too fast for Mustang to incinerate.

Mustang's eyes widened. _Dammit, I can't get all of them!_

Using his great strength, Armstrong hurled several boulders flying toward the tentacles, knocking each one back, giving Mustang and Hawkeye a chance to retreat.

Seeing their chance, the Briggs soldiers fired many bullets into the monster, and managed to force the beast to retreat a short distance.

Mustang panted. "Why the hell does it keep coming after me?"

In that moment, Hawkeye had an epiphany.

"Sir, I know this might sound crazy, but I think that's Gluttony."

Mustang looked at her sharply. "What?! That's impossible! He…"

As he took in more of the monster, Mustang realized that she was could be right.

Hawkeye nodded grimly. "Exactly, Colonel. I don't know how, but it looks like he's been altered, maybe reverted, to a feral state. But it's clear he retains a bit of his old self. He still likes to eat people. And you're the one who killed Lust."

Mustang's eyes widened. "And he was extremely angry about that. Damn. How are we supposed to take him out? My fire just seems to enrage him further."

"We can't kill him. But there is something else we can do."

The briggs soldiers continued to fire their guns into the monster that had once been Gluttony, but all of the wounds healed before long, and Gluttony swooped down and devoured several of the briggs soldiers.

General Armstrong's face tightened in anger, but she remained calm and rallied her men to continue the attack.

After coming up with a plan, Hawkeye ran over to Alex Armstrong's side to inform him, while Mustang approached Falman.

Mustang looked at Falman seriously. "Falman, would you mind being bait for a few minutes?"

Falman looked puzzled. ""What are you talking about?"

Mustang took off his jacket and gave it to Falman. "Just put this on, lure the monster closer to the town, and try not to die."

Falman protested. "Wait, sir, what…?"

But Mustang had already left.

Olivier shouted. "Keep at it, men!"

Gluttony rushed toward her, but she didn't flinch. She dodged him at the last minute, dashed in with her sword, and cut off one of the tentacles.

Captain Buccaneer rushed forward and managed to lop off another one of the tentacles.

The tentacles didn't regenerate, and Gluttony howled in rage. But before he could charge again, a single gunshot hit him in the neck. He swiveled around and spotted Falman, who was looking at Gluttony in fear, his knees shaking slightly.

Gluttony sniffed, smelled Mustang's scent on Falman, then snarled and began to rush toward Falman, causing him to run back toward the town in panic.

Before Gluttony could catch Falman, however, several of the briggs soldiers closer to the town fired heavier caliber weapons at Gluttony, slowing him down.

With Gluttony distracted, Mustang and Armstrong stood on either side of the area right next to the mountain and pressed their hands to the ground. The earth began to shake, and an enormous fissure opened up, creating a massive hole that went down a long, long ways.

On the other end of the battlefield, Gluttony had killed several more of the briggs soldiers, and was about to eat Falman. But before he could, a burst of flame hit Gluttony's flank. Gluttony turned around, and spotted Mustang on the opposite side of the massive hole. He sniffed the air, and began to charge toward Mustang.

Mustang and Armstrong stood on the other side of the hole, readying themselves as Gluttony got closer and closer.

When he reached the fissure, Gluttony leaped over the hole toward the two alchemists.

Right before he reached them, Mustang and Armstrong combined their alchemy and hit Gluttony with a mixture of earth and fire. The blow was powerful enough to stop Gluttony in mid air, but not powerful enough to send him flying back.

Gluttony fell down into the hole, roaring in rage. His form fell farther and farther down, until he disappeared from sight.

Mustang let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god that worked."

General Armstrong and the surviving briggs soldiers peered into the hole uncertainly.

Olivier frowned. "Do you think that will be enough to stop it?"

Buccaneer looked wary. "I don't know for sure, but I think so. It might be resilient, but I doubt that it's particularly good at climbing. Even if it survives the fall, it's unlikely it'll bother anyone again."

"Hmmm."

Hawkeye ran up to Mustang. "Are you all right?"

Mustang smiled reassuringly. "Yes, Lieutenant, I'm all right."

Falman glared at Mustang. "What the hell? Next time warn me before you do something like that!"

Mustang smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It was spur of the moment."

Mustang looked down at the hole, an uneasy frown on his face.

* * *

Gluttony fell down, and down, and down. He snarled and clawed at the edges of the hole, but couldn't get a grip.

Eventually he hit the bottom, smashing into the unforgiving earth and fell down into an underground tunnel.

The fall temporarily silenced him, but he was back on his feet a minute later, looking around and snarling like a feral animal.

Suddenly, without warning, a mass of shadows surrounded him, and several eyes opened up among the shadows.

Gluttony roared, but before he could attack, the shadows struck, and consumed him whole.

Back in Central, Pride approached Father. "It appears that the humans were cleverer than we had thought. They took care of Gluttony."

Father frowned. "Hmm, is that so."

He leaned back. "It matters not. They are not powerful enough to stop us, and now at least we don't have to waste our time retrieving Gluttony ourselves."

* * *

A week later, General Grumman was reading about the incident in the newspaper. The news had ended up spreading far and wide throughout Amestris.

Grumman chuckled. "Well, it seems that Colonel Mustang and General Armstrong have become quite the heroes after taking care of that monster. Public approval for them has shot up."

He set the newspaper down. "That's good. Hopefully, that will make things a little easier on the Promise Day."

* * *

Author's Note: So as you can probably guess, the thing I incorporated from Conqueror of Shamballa was the mutated form of Gluttony. Good guesses though.

This is more of a side story, but it does tie up a loose end and I thought it was an interesting idea for a fight. If you don't know what his mutated form looks like, go onto YouTube and type in Wrath vs Gluttony. Apologies to my beta reader for giving them more work this week.

Next time, we return to the main plot. We'll have a few character moments, and then something will blow up.


	47. Against the River's Flow

It was late in the evening, and the sun was setting. Winter was technically over, but it was still chilly in the north.

Izumi, Sig, Lujon, and Rose had set up camp on top of a hill only a few miles away from Briggs territory, and Lujon was by himself staring out into the sunset.

After a few minutes, Rose came up and sat down next to him.

She smiled softly. "Hey, you okay?"

Lujon shrugged. "Oh, yeah. Just thinking."

"About Izumi's lesson from this afternoon?"

Lujon shook his head. "No. I just…"

He bowed his head. "A lot has happened to me over the last few months. Father and Dante taught me that homunculi are superior to humans, that we're the next evolutionary step, and that humanity's only purpose is to be used."

He looked up at the sunset again. "But then I met up with Greed. And he didn't think like that at all. He actually finds humans pretty fascinating. And watching him and Marta interact, I realized that humans and homunculi really aren't all that different."

He turned toward Rose. "And now, I'm here with you, and Izumi, and Sig. Despite the fact that we're different species, for the first time in my life, I feel at home. I feel…happy. I didn't really know what that felt like until now."

Rose glanced at the sunset. "Yeah. It's weird. We're on the run, up against impossible odds. Yet despite everything, I feel at peace. My parents died when I was very young, and my boyfriend died only a few months after we got engaged. For the longest time I didn't really know where my place was. But now, I'm part of a family again. Even if it is a little unusual."

Lujon looked away. "Yeah, I know I'm kind of awkward at times."

Rose smiled. "I don't know, Izumi can get pretty weird when she gets angry."

Lujon shivered. "Mostly scary though."

Rose tilted her head. "I wonder how Hohenheim's doing?"

Lujon shrugged. "He's probably fine. If anything goes wrong, he can tell Izumi about it through that small philosopher's stone he gave to her."

Rose looked down at her hands. "I still have trouble switching between alchemy and alkahestry. They're similar, but the transmutation circle and the method of drawing power is rather different."

Lujon frowned. "Well, we'll need to know how to use both for the Promise Day."

Rose looked at him with a worried expression. "Do you think we'll be ready?"

Lujon sighed. "I don't know. Izumi is training us so that we'll both be ready to fight, but our enemies are going to be very powerful. There's a good chance we won't make it."

Rose nodded, and took Lujon's hand in her own. "Still, it's best to be hopeful."

Lujon stiffened slightly, but then relaxed. "Yeah."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, and eventually Lujon ended up leaning against Rose's shoulder.

Sig looked at them fondly. "They've certainly grown close."

Izumi smiled warmly. "Indeed. I thought I'd have a hard time becoming attached to him, as he's a homunculus, but somehow that doesn't seem to matter at all. It's strange how life is. I always wanted a child, and he always wanted a mother. In the end, we both got what we wanted, but not in the way we expected."

Sig glanced back at her. "Although this isn't the first time that happened."

Izumi blinked. "What do you mean?"

Sig smiled softly. "I think something similar happened when you took the Elric brothers in."

Izumi glanced off to the side. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

She glanced towards the mountains. "Well, we should reach Briggs by this time tomorrow."

* * *

Elsewhere in Amestris, Ed, Al, and Mei remained in hiding and as the weeks passed, Mei taught the brothers all she knew, and in time they became just as proficient with alkahestry as they were with alchemy.

One night, Ed and Al found themselves all alone in an abandoned cabin, while Mei had gone outside to look for her overly curious panda.

Ed looked at Al uncertainly. "Something wrong, Al? You've been rather quiet today."

Al bowed his head. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just…"

He looked down at his hands. "We've been so focused on the Promise Day that we haven't really looked into ways to get our bodies back lately."

Ed grimaced. "Oh, yeah. Well, when the entire country is in danger, personal goals can seem less important."

Al nodded. "Yeah. But still. Your arm and leg have already been returned from the gate, they're just on someone else's body."

Ed folded his arms. "Yeah, but what was I supposed to do? Rip off his limbs? I couldn't do that."

Al put a hand to his chin. "Well, maybe you could come up with some sort of compromise. Maybe he gets to keep one of your limbs, and gives you back the other one. That way, you'll both only have to have one automail limb."

Ed scowled. "Very funny, Al. If only it were that simple."

He shook his head. "We can worry about that later. I'm more worried about you. How often do you black out?"

Al glanced away. "Not often. But it's happening more and more lately. At the rate it's going, I don't think the seal will last much longer. It should last at least until the Promise Day, but beyond that…"

Ed patted him. "We'll figure something out."

"I know. But…I am tired of this body. It can come in handy at times, but there are so many things I miss. I can't feel things, I can't smell things, I can't sleep, I can't show physical affection."

Al froze, and looked around in alarm.

Ed blinked. "Something wrong?"

Al shook his head. "Oh, I was just seeing if Mei had come back."

Ed smirked. "She's got quite the crush on you. And I could be wrong, but I think you like her a little too."

Al bowed his head. "Maybe. But that's just the thing. I've always wanted a girlfriend, but how can I be with someone when I'm like this? There would always be a barrier between us. I just wish…I just wish I could touch people again. I wish I could hug them, kiss them."

He shook his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't complain."

Ed held up a hand. "No, it's okay Al. You almost never complain. I know the pain you go through, but you always keep it locked up inside."

He looked at Al with determination. "I'll get you your body back, even if it's the last thing I do."

Al nodded absently. Unbeknownst to the brothers, Mei had been listening in on their conversation, and a couple of tears were on her cheeks.

Later in the evening, Ed had gone to sleep, and Al was in a corner by himself.

Mei walked up to him, and Al looked at her in surprise.

"Oh hey, Mei. I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Mei shifted. "Um, can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Mei blushed slightly. "May I sleep inside of your armor tonight?"

Al tilted his head. "Uh, sure I guess. But I don't think it'll be very comfortable in there."

Mei looked at him sadly. "I don't mind."

"Well, okay."

Al took off his helmet, and placed a blanket inside his armor. Mei crawled inside and settled down.

She gently touched his blood seal. "Tell me, can you feel it if I touch this?"

"A little, yes. Be careful."

"I will."

Mei gently stroked the seal, and before long drifted off to sleep. While Al couldn't sleep, that night was the first one that didn't seem quite so lonely.

* * *

Time went on, and spring was upon everyone before they knew it. On the day before the Promise Day, the north and eastern forces had gathered outside of East City for the training exercises.

Miles saluted General Grumman. "I look forward to this every year, General."

Grumman chuckled. "Well, I'm just happy we're holding the drills on my turf for a change. It's too cold up north for my men to have a fair fight."

They walked down the middle in between their two forces.

Grumman lowered his voice. "Everything is set and ready to go."

Miles nodded. "Everything is set on our end as well."

Grumman held up a finger. "There has been one unexpected development, however."

Miles frowned. "What development?"

Grumman gestured at the observation tower. "Well, it seems Bradley himself has come to observe the exercise."

Miles's eyes widened. "The Promise Day is tomorrow. I figured they would send someone to keep an eye on us, but I wasn't expecting this."

Grumman let out a grin.

Before long, the exercises began, and Grumman was talking discreetly with Miles again.

Grumman waved a fan in front of his face to keep cool. "Well, it seems that our plan worked. We've managed to lure a good chunk of the Central forces out here to the east, and on top of that, we've even got Bradley here as well. This is an opportunity we can't let slip away. What if we "accidentally" blow up the tower Bradley is in?"

Miles shook his head. "That's not a good idea. There is one plan I had in mind, but I don't know if we can pull it off."

"Oh? What plan was this?"

Sometime later, General Hakuro entered the observation tower and approached Bradley's chair.

Hakuro bowed slightly. "Your Excellency, I've come here to give you a warning. General Grumman plans to…"

"…use the Eastern forces to stage a coup?" Bradley finished. "I've anticipated the General's next move."

Hakuro swallowed. "Actually, the threat of a joint coup d'état is just a decoy sir. A distraction. Their plan was to draw the bulk of the military's forces and attention away from Central. Ishvalan terrorists are gathering to attack the city. Afterwards, General Grumman plans to invade Central under the pretext of stopping the terrorists. The General then plans to ally himself with Colonel Mustang amidst the chaos in order to take control of Central Command."

Bradley looked carefully at Hakuro, then back down at Grumman.

About an hour later, one of the officers approached Bradley.

"According to the latest report, a large number of Ishvalans have been seen gathering in the slums outside of Central, so we have evidence to support General Hakuro's intelligence."

Bradley's eye narrowed. "Prepare the train to depart for Central. I'm leaving you in command."

"Yes sir."

Bradley got aboard the train, as did several other members of the senior staff who had accompanied him out to the east.

One of them shook their head. "We should've known. Mustang's treacherous. It wasn't enough to strip him of his pawns. We should have put him down in the first place."

Suddenly, without warning, the train came to a stop in the middle of a bridge.

One of the generals frowned. "We've stopped. What's going on here?"

Another one glanced out the window. "It's a herd of sheep."

The first one scowled. "We don't have time for this."

The train car moved slightly.

"Hey, the engine just started moving without us!"

"It did what? What the hell? Hey, stop them!"

And then, the bridge exploded, sending the train tumbling down into the river below.

On the other side of the bridge, Charlie, one of Mustang's old allies, spoke into a radio. "We've safely cleared the sheep off the tracks. We're heading for the rendezvous in Central."

Back at the training exercises, the officer received the bad news.

He slammed the phone down. "Dammit! We've been played. They set us up."

He glanced at General Hakuro. "They attacked the Fuhrer's train. They blew it up over a ravine!"

Hakuro's eyes widened.

Down below, Grumman set his fan down and let out a small laugh.

Miles looked at him thoughtfully. _Well, the old fox was able to pull it off, but how?_

While the officer and other soldiers argued over what they should do, Hakuro had to fight the urge to grin.

 _These damn fools. They genuinely think I was tricked. It never even occurred to them that I was in on it as well._

He looked out of the observation tower with a frown. _I thought that I couldn't change anything. That trying would be futile, and only get myself and my family killed. But, all of these brave men and women have the courage to say no, to try to change their fate and the fate of this country. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try to alter the outcome._

He bowed his head. _Soldiers, forgive me for my cowardice all these years. But, from now on, I stand with you._

Over in central, three people met up in an old warehouse.

Riza cocked her gun. "This is it. Everything goes down tomorrow. It's do or die now. I'm glad the two of you have got my back."

Breda smiled. "Hey, anything for you, Riza. Even if it does mean deserting."

Fuery sighed. "Oh man, there go our careers."

Riza smiled softly. "Once the dust has settled, we'll make sure the Colonel answers for us."

Over in another part of Central, Mustang stood in front of Hughes's grave, his expression somber.

Over at the command center, the rest of the senior staff was in an uproar.

Olivier looked at them with contempt. _They start panicking the moment they lose their leader, like chickens with their heads cut off. This could be my chance._

The doors burst open, and Dante and Misery strode into the room.

Olivier's eyes widened.

Dante looked at the senior staff coldly. "Calm down, stop panicking."

They quieted down, and gave a small bow. "It's a genuine honor to have you amongst us."

Dante surveyed the room. "Wrath may be dead, but the rest of us are still here, and we're watching over Central."

Olivier frowned, and looked at Dante warily.

* * *

Author's Note: So a couple of fluffy moments, followed by a bang at the end. Hopefully this gave you a better idea of where things are going.

If you'll indulge me for a moment, I'm going to ramble on for a bit about a few things. Firstly, if I had magic powers and/or a giant pile of money, I'd definitely try to get this story adapted into an actual anime. (Though I'd try to make it even better than this story, given the potential some of these ideas could have if they weren't constrained to a fanfiction written by one okayish writer) And if I did that, it would probably end up going more or less like this:

Season 1: Chapters 1-12

Opening: Again

Ending: Hologram

Season 2: Chapters 13-24

Opening: Ready Steady Go

Ending: Tobira No Mukou He

Season 3: Chapters 25-36

Opening: Undo

Ending: Let it Out

Season 4: Chapters 37-48

Opening: Period

Ending: Shunkan Sentimental

Season 5: Chapters 49-60

Opening: Rain

Ending: Rewrite

Sorry, I just needed to get that off my chest.

Anyways, we're approaching the end, and as you can probably tell things are gradually going to be heading back to canon...somewhat. Both anime's climaxes had their strong points and their weak points, but overall 2003's climax was too short and out of nowhere, whereas Brotherhood's drags on for a bit too long. So I'm going to try to find an ideal balance between the two. It will have elements from both, but will be most similar to Brotherhood's. It will be shortened and simplified a bit, and some aspects such as the immortal legion will be omitted entirely.

And of course there's the ending. Overall I liked Brotherhood's ending a lot, but I can understand why some people think it was a just a little too happy and typical. I have a lot of issues with 2003's ending, but I will give it credit in that it did try to have an unconventional, bittersweet ending. (It would have been even better if it had offered any closure or made any sense whatsoever, but I digress)

So while our heroes will get their happy ending, the price for getting there is going to be much harsher, so that the victory is more bittersweet and feels more real. In other words, more people are going to die. I won't say who, and I will say that Ed and Al will both make it to the end alive, but beyond that, the body count is going to be higher. So brace yourself for that.

Next time, our heroes do a little more preparing, and after that, the Promise Day.


	48. Calm Before the Storm

Mei and the Elrics crept their way through the outskirts of Central, making sure to keep to the shadows.

Eventually, they came to a large building that seemed to stand out from the other, much smaller dwellings.

Ed whispered. "I think this is the place."

Al nodded. "Yeah."

Mei peered at it carefully. "I don't sense any homunculi, so it should be safe."

They snuck onto the roof, and made their way across. Eventually, they came to a hidden opening in the roof so difficult to spot that unless you were told it was there, you would miss it completely.

The brothers and Mei leaped down inside, and peered carefully around.

Ed looked thoughtful. "So, this is the new store being opened on the outskirts of Central. I wonder why we were told to rendezvous here?"

"Edward Elric? Is that you?"

They all turned sharply to see who had spoken, and were shocked to see a familiar face in a wheelchair.

Al gasped. "Lieutenant Havoc?"

Havoc laughed. "I'm not a Lieutenant anymore, just a businessman helping run the family general store. Or stores in this case."

Ed glanced down at the main part of the store. "So this is your store?"

Havoc nodded. "Yeah. Since I was paralyzed, the higher ups have pretty much been ignoring me despite my connections with Mustang, so I've been able to help behind the scenes."

Ed glanced out one of the windows. "Who else is coming here?"

Havoc shrugged. "A few others. We can't have too many people gathering at just one location or else it'll cause suspicion. I know Hawkeye, Fuery, and Breda are meeting up with some other allies in another part of Central, while General Armstrong's forces are stationed someplace hidden."

Havoc rolled his wheelchair into a hallway that led into an area clearly intended only for employees of the store.

"Here, come on in, make yourself at home. But if you do wander out into the main part of the store, keep the lights off. We don't want anyone to know that we're here."

Ed nodded. "Right."

They made their way into a large lounge that had plenty of chairs around. Off to the side was a collection of explosives, machine guns, and riot shields.

Al pointed at them. "Uh, this doesn't look like the kind of thing a grocery store normally sells."

Havoc smirked. "It isn't. We've been expanding our wares, and using that as a cover for smuggling some in for the coup."

Ed looked impressed. "Clever."

Mei looked at the floor with a worried frown. "Hmmm."

Al glanced at her in concern. "Something wrong?"

Mei shivered. "I can feel it. That man's presence. It's stronger now. He's building his energy. It feels like there's a storm gathering right under our feet."

Ed clenched his fists. "Well, he's in for a nasty surprise tomorrow. Even if he's expecting the coup, he definitely won't be expecting the reverse transmutation circle. All we have to do is get to the center, and his plan is done for."

Mei nodded. "Yes. But we'll need to be underground in order to guarantee that it'll work."

A thump echoed from down the hall.

Havoc glanced back the way they had come. "Hmm? Oh, it sounds like someone else has arrived."

Ed began to walk down the hall. "We'll see who it is."

Ed, Al, and Mei emerged into the main area again, and could see three silhouettes in the dim light.

Winry complained. "Couldn't you have given me a little bit more warning?"

Paninya shook her head. "Oh, calm down. We made it inside in one piece."

Lan Fan hissed. "Quiet. We can't let them hear us."

Paninya nodded. "Right."

Ed stepped forward eagerly. "Winry?"

Winry looked at him sharply. "Edward?"

After verifying with Mei that none of them were Envy in disguise, they relaxed.

Al glanced at Lan Fan's left arm. "Hey Lan Fan, you got your automail."

Lan Fan held it up. "Yes. Winry did an excellent job. I do miss my old arm, but this one does come with some perks that my old arm didn't have."

She showed off a retractable blade at the elbow, and a few smaller ports that could store some smaller daggers and smoke bombs.

Al seemed impressed. "Wow, cool."

Lan Fan looked down the hall. "Is the young lord here?"

Ed shook his head. "No, not yet, it's just us."

Al gestured at the three young women to follow him. "Come inside, you can rest in here."

Paninya put her hands behind her head. "Sounds good, I'm exhausted."

Al, Paninya, Lan Fan, and Mei went inside, while Ed and Winry lingered out in the main area for a moment.

Winry spoke softly. "So, how's the automail?"

Ed flexed his fingers. "It's in pretty good shape. The last few months were actually pretty boring, so I didn't get into any more fights. But I would like you to look over it before tomorrow."

Winry nodded. "Yeah. Ed…please be careful."

Ed smiled. "I will be. It's you I'm worried about. I know how to fight, and it's because of our mistake that we've become so involved in this. But you, you didn't do anything wrong, and you've been dragged into danger because of us."

Winry shook her head. "Given what this Father person is trying to do, we would've been in danger anyway, except we would've been ignorant. This way, we can do what we can to stop it."

Ed tilted his head. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Winry took a step toward him. "Do you ever think about the future? About what will happen after you get your bodies back?"

Ed frowned. "You know, I haven't really given it much thought. I've just been so focused on that and on the Promise Day that I haven't really considered what me and Al will do once everything is set right. But I do have a few ideas."

"Really?"

Ed nodded, and took a step toward her. "Yeah. Like, I think Al said the first thing he wanted to do was try some of your apple pie."

Winry looked into his eyes. "Yeah?"

Ed swallowed. "And we could return to Resembol, show everyone the good news. And…"

He trailed off as he realized just how close her face was to his. Without thinking, he leaned in closer to her, and she did the same. Their lips were a few inches apart…

Ed turned away. "I can't."

Winry looked hurt. "Why not?"

Ed closed his eyes. "Because Al can't."

The disappointment in her face faded to be replaced by understanding. She tentatively reached out to take his hand, and he accepted it, squeezing her hand gently. They looked at each other silently for a moment, before heading down the hall.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had arrived. In addition to the seven people who had already been there, they were also joined by Scar, Dr. Marcoh, Yoki, Rose, Lujon, Greed, Fu, Marta, Sheska, and Hohenheim.

After some small talk, they turned to the more serious matter of discussing their plans.

Greed smiled. "So, I have some good news. We've been able to recruit several Yao clan warriors to assist with the coup that Mustang and Armstrong are planning. And on top of that, I managed to do some favors for some of the crime bosses in Central, and while they won't help us directly, they will interfere with the Central forces."

Ed nodded. "That's good. I just hope that Fuhrer Bradley or the other homunculi don't get wind of what we're up to."

Greed smirked. "Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that. Bradley won't be doing anything for a while. I heard the news from one of my contacts in East city. Someone blew up Bradley's train over a ravine."

Ed's eyes widened. "What?"

Marta looked at Greed sharply. "Bradley's gone?"

Lan Fan smiled darkly. "Serves him right."

Dr. Marcoh gasped. "You mean he's dead?"

Greed shook his head. "It's too early to jump to conclusions. He is a homunculus, after all. But even if he survived the ordeal, he can't be in good shape, so it's safe to assume that he'll be out of commission during the Promise day. So, between Lust, Gluttony, and Wrath, that's three homunculi down. But that still leaves Pride, Envy, Sloth, and Misery."

Hohenheim frowned. "And of course, there's Dante and their leader."

Havoc nodded, and rolled his wheelchair forward. "So here's the plan. Mustang will begin an uprising on the edge of Central City, drawing the attention of the Central forces. Once he draws enough of them away from Central Command, General Armstrong will use her forces to seize control of Central Command. Given that the enemy has been keeping a close eye on things, no one group has been given the exact details of the other group's plans. Hopefully, that will prevent the enemy from knowing what we're going to do."

Ed folded his arms. "While they deal with the military forces, a small group of our strongest fighters and alchemists will infiltrate underground in order to deal with the homunculi, as well as any other forces lying in wait."

Lujon continued. "Ed, Al, Scar, Mei, Izumi, myself, and Rose all know Alkahestry, so one of us needs to get to the center in order to activate the reverse transmutation circle."

Lujon glanced at Scar. "You guys got that taken care of, right?"

Scar nodded. "Yes. We managed to recruit many of the surviving Ishvalans throughout Amestris, and they have gathered at the particular points throughout Amestris necessary for the reverse circle to activate."

Hohenheim smiled softly. "That's good. I also have a countermeasure in place for the homunculus's transmutation circle, but I'd just as soon try to stop him from activating it in the first place."

Ed nodded grimly. "Okay. This is it. Everything's on the line. We will do this."

They discussed what each group would be doing the next day.

Havoc would keep tabs on Mustang's group, while Winry, Paninya, Dr. Marcoh, Yoki, and Sheska would remain at the store to wait out the Promise Day in relative safety.

Ed, Al, Mei, Scar, Rose, and Lujon would infiltrate underground and make their way to the third laboratory, and from there to the center.

Greed, Marta, and Fu would head out to help with the coup.

Hohenheim and Lan Fan would head to the center by another route.

After clarifying a few more details, they settled down for the night, the following day heavy on their minds.

* * *

Over in the East, Grumman and Miles were looking over the ravine where the train had crashed.

Grumman frowned. "So, everything's going according to plan."

Miles nodded. "Yes. Still, it's hard to just wait here while everything is about to go down in Central."

Grumman shook his head. "Have faith, Major. I'm sure Colonel Mustang and General Armstrong will do everything in their power to see that this madness is stopped. But we don't know how things will turn out. Even if they succeed, they could wind up looking like enemies of the state. And that's where you, I, and our forces come in. We're the safety net to ensure that Amestris doesn't fall into chaos after the Promise Day."

Miles grimaced. "I'm hoping it doesn't come to that."

Grumman looked at the river warily. "At this point, I just hope we can find Bradley's body. I won't be able to rest easy until I see his corpse with my own eyes."

Miles sighed. "Given the extent of the damage, there might not be any remains to recover."

Grumman shrugged. "Perhaps, but until we find them, there's still the chance that he survived, and that would undermine the progress we've made today."

Miles glanced at the other side of the ravine. "From what I've heard, General Hakuro is on his way back to Central."

Grumman smiled slyly. "Yes, he should arrive there in the morning. It seems that Mustang's hunch was correct. Let's just hope he doesn't have another change of heart."

* * *

Over in Central, two men were standing just outside of Madam Christmas's bar. After a while, a third man ran up to them.

"Where is he? Where's Mustang?"

The first two men looked at him in surprise.

"He's still in the bar."

"He doesn't usually spend this much time in there."

The third man looked at them urgently. "The woman who owns the bar, Madam Christmas, her real name is Chris Mustang. She's his foster mother."

All three of them began to head toward the bar, but just before they got close, the bar exploded.

Underground, the explosion reverberated through the ground.

Madam Christmas looked up with a sigh. "There it goes. My poor little chateau."

Mustang smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I'll buy you a new one."

Madam Christmas shook her head. "Well, you've got some time to do it. It's probably best if I lay low for a while."

"And what about all of the girls that worked for you?"

Madam Christmas smirked. "Of course you're worried about them. Well, don't concern yourself too much. They're off sunbathing in an exotic locale, and I doubt that they're thinking of you."

Her face became serious. "Now get focused. There's too much at stake. You need to be thinking about saving this country."

She began to walk away. "And the next time I see you, you better not be inside a body bag marked as a dissident. I won't be happy with you."

Mustang looked at her seriously. "Thanks for everything, madam. I promise that I'll repay you."

"Oh, so you'll remember me when you've made it big? Well, I guess I'll have something to look forward to then, won't I?"

Mustang smiled softly. "I really wish she'd stop treating me like a kid one of these days."

He glanced down the tunnel. "All right, then. Guess I'd better get moving."

After a little while, Mustang made his way to the rendezvous where he would meet up with Riza, Breda, and Fuery.

Breda looked relieved. "About time, Colonel."

Mustang looked at him seriously. "You made sure you weren't followed?"

Riza nodded. "Yes, and if we had been, this little guy would have alerted us."

Black Hayate let out a friendly bark.

Mustang gently petted his head. "Good boy. You keep your nose peeled, okay?"

Mustang stood back up. "What is the Bradleys' status?"

Riza answered. "I've got the entire family's itinerary for the next three days. The Fuhrer went to observe the training in the East and Selim is still in West City."

Mustang looked at her in surprise. "Then you haven't heard the news? The Fuhrer's train was destroyed while he was in it."

The three of them looked shocked.

Breda grimaced. "Well, I'll be damned. Old Man Grumman doesn't like to take any chances, does he?"

Riza put a hand to her chin. "That means that security is going to be elevated now. This could be even more difficult than we thought it would be."

Fuery looked at Mustang uncertainly. "How much is this going to affect our mission?"

Mustang frowned. "All we know is that the Fuhrer is missing. Either this is a once in a lifetime chance, or we're walking into a trap."

Breda shook his head. "It doesn't really matter either way. We have to see this thing through."

Riza nodded, and gestured at Mustang to follow her. "Now come, let me introduce you to some of the allies Breda and Fuery were able to recruit."

The headed down to another part of the tunnels, where a few people were waiting for them.

Fuery introduced two young men with blonde hair. "This is Russel and Fletcher Tringham. The Elric brothers helped out their hometown a few years ago, and after hearing what's going on, they're eager to help."

Mustang looked at them uncertainly. "I appreciate the help, but aren't you a little young to be getting involved?"

Russel, who was considerably taller than his brother, scowled. "What's that supposed to mean? We're around the same age as the Elric brothers, and we're almost as good at alchemy as they are."

Mustang blinked in surprise. "You're both alchemists?"

Fletcher nodded. "Yeah. We know we're not as strong as you, but we'll do everything we can to help."

Breda gestured at an attractive young woman. "And this is Psiren. The Elric brothers busted her for using her alchemy for theft about a year ago, but she's turned a new leaf and is out on parole."

Mustang smiled. "Good. I'm grateful for your assistance."

Psiren winked at him flirtatiously. "Normally, I don't get involved in politics, but Breda told me what's about to happen to this country, and I can't just sit by."

Mustang nodded. "I am in your debt."

He glanced at Riza. "Have you heard from the others?"

Riza nodded. "Yes. They'll rendezvous with us after we complete Stage 1."

Mustang's face became determined. "All right. Let's move out."

* * *

About an hour later, Mustang, Hawkeye, Breda, and Fuery ambushed Mrs. Bradley's car, taking out her guards before they could react.

Mrs. Bradley looked frightened, and Riza tried to calm her down.

"Sorry to harass you at such a late hour, Madam Bradley. My apologies."

Mrs. Bradley looked a little calmer, but her eyes were still fearful. "What's going on, Lieutenant? Why would you do something like this?"

Mustang opened the other door. "Please forgive us for startling you like this."

He held out a hand. "I need you to come with me, Madam Fuhrer. We have no intention of harming you."

Mrs. Bradley looked at Riza, then back at Mustang.

She hesitantly accepted Mustang's hand. "All right."

* * *

Author's Note: This week has been rather rough for me, so I'd appreciate it if you could leave a review. Either that or send me a large bag of money so I can quit my job and never see my boss's stupid face ever again. Whichever one is easier for you.

Next time, the Promise Day arrives, and things begin to unfold.

Edit: Made a few minor tweaks. Thankfully I have a new boss now, one who is infinitely less insufferable, so that's good. Though I would still appreciate a review and/or a large bag of money.


	49. Upheaval in Central

"Brother! Get up, brother! It's time for you to wake up, Denny!"

Brosh looked up at the little girl sleepily. "What time is it?"

She looked at him urgently. "You have to get up now! Hurry up or you're going to miss it!"

Brosh rubbed his eyes. "What am I missing? Other than sleep."

"A solar eclipse!"

Brosh glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "A solar eclipse? Oh man. It's not as late as you think it is. I've got plenty of time to sleep before it starts."

He looked at the girl with a mixture of affection and annoyance.

It was his day off, and he had hoped to be able to sleep in, but apparently that was not to be.

He did his best to hide his annoyance, though. The younger girl wasn't actually his little sister, but they lived together in the same foster home, and he tried to set a good example for her and the other children.

Brosh had been a foster child, and growing up it had always hurt him whenever kids he'd grown attached to ended up leaving. As a result, he had decided to remain at the foster home even though he had the funds to move out so that all of the children who came through would have at least one constant in their life at some point.

He glanced at the window to see one of the younger boys peering through a telescope.

"Hey, don't look at the sun, you'll blind yourself!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, Denny."

The boy gasped. "Hey, come check this out, it looks like there's a building on fire!"

Brosh stood up and grabbed the telescope to have a look for himself.

Several blocks away, smoke was rising, and a flash of light burst through that looked like some kind of explosion had occurred.

Brosh looked at the two children sternly. "Do not go outside today, all right?"

He grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door.

In the center of the chaos were Mustang and his crew, who were escorting Mrs. Bradley to a safe house. Mustang had blown up several cars to get the attention of the Central forces, and they had just ducked into a building.

Over at Central command, one of the soldiers was reporting the situation to General Kremman, a dark-skinned member of the senior staff.

"Setti's squad is currently engaged in combat with Mustang's group in the western sector. However, it appears that they have taken the Fuhrer's wife hostage, which has left us unable to retaliate."

Kremman frowned. "So? Go ahead and attack."

"Sir?"

Kremman clasped his hands behind his back. "The only one we need alive is Roy Mustang. The Fuhrer's wife is expendable."

Mustang and his crew reached a higher level, but a squadron of Central soldiers ambushed them and surrounded them.

"Freeze!"

Mustang slowly raised his hands, while Hawkeye had a gun to Mrs. Bradley's head.

Mustang frowned. "Are you going to shoot?"

The officer in charge glanced at his men. "The only one we need alive is Mustang. Kill the rest."

Mrs. Bradley's eyes widened in terror, and Mustang grimaced.

But before the central soldiers could fire, all of their weapons flew out of their hands and stuck to the ceiling.

They looked up, and were astonished to see a transmutation circle on the ceiling that appeared to be magnetizing all of the guns away from them. Psiren, the one who had activated the circle, looked down at the soldiers with a smirk.

Mustang's group, who had been expecting it, had managed to hold onto their weapons, and quickly forced the central soldiers to surrender.

Several more of Mustang's allies came to join them, and one of them pointed a gun at the head of the officer in charge.

"You told them to kill everyone except Mustang, so that was a direct order to kill the Fuhrer's wife then?"

Mustang looked at Mrs. Bradley sadly. _I hate that my suspicions were correct._

Mrs. Bradley was shaking. "Does this mean…has my husband…has our country betrayed him? Or is it…has my husband chosen to abandon me?"

Hawkeye leaned down next to her. "I don't know. But, no matter which one, I promise that we will protect your life. And once the dust has settled, you can be the one to tell our country that we were always on their side."

Mustang stepped forward. "Let's move out."

From there, Mustang's group began to push the central forces back.

General Kremman glared at his subordinate. "Why hasn't Mustang's group been dealt with yet? And what do you mean that there aren't any casualties?"

The soldier swallowed. "Well, it appears that Mustang has gotten several reinforcements, and the reinforcements we sent in to help appear to have been ambushed by some unknown third party. As for the casualties, there have been a high number of wounded, but it appears that they're going out of their way to avoid killing anyone."

Kremman clenched his fist. "They're mocking us. Send in the other squads! I want them dead now!"

Over in the conference room, several of the other members of the senior staff were discussing the situation.

"They still haven't apprehended Mustang? What the hell has General Kremman been doing over there?"

"They're systematically whittling down our forces, and they aren't even killing our men to do it."

"There's no way they can outlast our numbers while keeping this up."

General Armstrong shook her head, and kept her gaze focused on the box and pile of paperwork in front of her. "Colonel Mustang must have gone soft."

"Obviously. He can't possibly think this will work."

General Armstrong let out a small smirk.

General Hakuro, who had arrived earlier that morning, was looking at the ground with an uncertain frown, and didn't contribute to the conversation.

The central forces greater numbers were beginning to take their toll despite Mustang and Psiren's alchemy, but before long several large trucks barreled in right next to Mustang's group.

Rebecca stepped out of one of the trucks. "Riza, yoo-hoo!"

Riza looked relieved to see her. "It's about time, Rebecca."

"I know, sorry, but I think you'll find it was worth the wait."

She opened the truck, and revealed there to be an enormous supply of weapons inside.

"I've brought all sorts of goodies. And on top of that…"

The doors to two of the other trucks opened, and out poured several dozen darkly clad warriors armed with swords and guns.

Mustang looked at them in surprise. "What is this?"

Rebecca smirked. "They're Yao clansmen from Xing. They're here to help by direct order from Prince Ling."

Breda chuckled. "Well I'll be damned."

Rebecca opened the last truck. "They also brought some more weapons and supplies."

Mustang peered inside, and could see another pile of weapons, though many of them looked rather different from the kind the Amestrian military typically used.

Standing next to the weapons was someone wearing a white cloak that covered their face.

Mustang looked at them curiously. "Who is this?"

The person in the cloak smiled. "It's good to see you again, Colonel Mustang."

The person took off the cloak, revealing a familiar looking face that left Mustang speechless.

She saluted. "Lieutenant Maria Ross returning to active duty without permission, sir!"

Mustang gaped at her. "You came all the way back from Xing?"

Maria nodded. "Of course. I owe you a debt, and I want to help save this country as much as everyone else."

Mustang smiled. "Understood. All right, let's move forward!"

Emboldened, the group began to fight back more vigorously. Between Mustang's squad, his allies from the East, some of Grumman's men including Rebecca, and the Yao clansmen, things began to turn in their favor rather quickly.

Rebecca glanced at Fuery while they set up a Xingese smoke bomb. "This is pretty exciting. Have there been many casualties?"

Fuery shook his head. "Nah, the Colonel is restraining himself since we're in the city."

Rebecca sighed. "Geez, I come all the way out to Central to find a real man, but it turns out you're all just a bunch of sissies."

They fired the bomb into the air, and it landed in the midst of the central soldiers.

The officer in charge looked at his subordinates in alarm. "Where the hell is Johnson's squad?!"

"Uh, they encountered an unexpected delay. It seems that they are currently engaged in combat with one of the local gangs."

His eyes widened. "What?! Why the hell would they be helping Mustang?"

He glanced back at Mustang's group and gritted his teeth. "Dammit. Fall back!"

Riza peered at the central soldiers carefully. "They're retreating."

Mustang smiled with satisfaction. "Good. Now then, time for the next phase."

He glanced at Psiren, Russel, and Fletcher, the last two having just arrived.

They all nodded. "Yeah."

They placed down a transmutation circle, and all four of them laid their hands on it. A moment later, the ground began to shake, and an enormous wall began to rise, closing off the section of the city they were in and creating a massive barrier with only a handful of entrances in and out.

Major Armstrong and several other central soldiers were a few blocks away trying to keep the citizens out of harm's way.

"Major, what's going on here?"

Armstrong looked at his subordinate in surprise. "Sergeant Brosh, I thought today was your day off."

Brosh nodded grimly. "It was, but I saw the smoke. What's happening?"

Armstrong looked toward the large wall that had just appeared. "Colonel Mustang seems to have initiated some sort of coup. He and his men are currently engaged with Central Soldiers."

Brosh became angry. "Damn him. First he murders Lieutenant Ross, and now this. The man has got to be pure evil!"

Armstrong shook his head. "I don't know about that."

Armstrong put a hand on Brosh's shoulder. "Come, we can lend a hand."

"Uh, okay."

* * *

Over at Central Command, General Kremman listened to the latest report in astonishment.

"What? They've sectioned off part of the city? Damn. That must mean that Mustang has several other alchemists backing him up. Send out the remaining squads. Surround the area, and don't let anyone in or out of there."

Over at the conference room, the other generals had calmed down somewhat.

"Well, it seems Mustang isn't as clever as we thought. He's walled himself in, and our forces have surrounded that section of the city. Once we've gathered enough men, we can crush them with ease."

General Armstrong shook her head, and placed her hand on the box in front of her.

"Mustang's interference is nothing more than a minor annoyance. After he's been dealt with, what will we do next?"

One of the generals looked at her uncertainly. "What do you think? We shall go down underground where the homunculus is waiting for us. Once the eclipse begins, he will activate the nationwide transmutation circle, and we will all be granted immortality and immense power. We'll rule the entire world."

Olivier tapped her finger. "Yes, power and immortality is a tempting prospect. It just seems a shame that the entire nation's population has to be sacrificed for it."

The general shrugged. "Everything has its price. Those beneath us will be the foundation for a new world order, while we, the chosen few, will take our rightful place on top."

Olivier looked at him carefully. "And how do you think our men would feel about that?"

"What they think doesn't matter. Their sacrifice will be for the greater good, and it's not like they know what's going to happen to them."

Olivier raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She lifted up the box with one hand, and revealed there to be a microphone underneath.

The generals froze.

"What? WHAT?!"

Olivier picked up the microphone and spoke directly into it. "You heard it clearly, Central Soldiers. Your superiors are planning to sacrifice you and your families just so that they can live forever."

"Someone silence her!"

Olivier took out her sword and managed to fight off all of the generals single-handedly. All the while, she kept speaking.

"They are going to destroy the very nation they've sworn to protect. Will you allow them to commit this unspeakable atrocity, or will you stand with me and my men and fight?"

Olivier killed the last of the opposing generals, and her face had become stern.

"As we speak, my men are on their way here. They will infiltrate Central Command, and their orders are to kill anyone who still has their badges on their shoulders. If you wish to defend the people who would have sacrificed you for their own selfish gain, then keep your badges. But if you stand with me, tear them off. Let it be symbolic of your true loyalty to Amestris, not the spineless cowards who comprise the senior staff."

The Central Soldiers in the command center were muttering intensely amongst themselves, uncertain of what to do.

"Is she serious?"

"It sounded real."

"No, it's got to be a trick."

Olivier smirked. "I believe General Hakuro would like to speak to you."

Hakuro walked over, and slowly took the microphone from her.

"This is General Hakuro. Everything she said is true. The senior staff has been working with a homunculus in order to sacrifice this nation for their own twisted ends. I've known about it for a long time, but they frightened me into silence. They threatened my own life and my family, and I've seen other officers who protested disappear without a trace. I felt so helpless and alone, so I sat quietly by. But after seeing the resolve of the north and eastern forces, I can no longer sit on the sidelines and do nothing. All of my soldiers, do as Armstrong commanded. Fight not for me, but for your families, your futures, for this beautiful country."

The soldiers murmured amongst themselves.

Kremman slammed his hands on his desk. "Dammit! How far are they broadcasting this?"

His soldiers, who were in on the plan, looked at him urgently. "It appears that it's only being broadcasted within Central Command. But…"

Near the edge of the command center, a hole burst open, revealing there to be a massive tunnel underneath with a large amount of Briggs soldiers.

Izumi, who had dug the tunnel with her alchemy, stepped out first. "I think this is it."

Buccaneer brandished his automail arm. "Let's do this."

Marta, who had accompanied the Briggs soldiers, nodded, and took out her knife.

The Briggs soldiers began to emerge and proceeded to infiltrate the rest of the command center.

General Kremman picked up a microphone. "Soldiers! Listen up! Armstrong and Hakuro are a part of an elaborate conspiracy! They're trying to discredit the senior staff so they can seize control. They are traitors, and if you deal with them now, I promise your reward will be great!"

Kremman paused, hoping that his words would persuade them.

A few minutes later, the door to the communication center burst open, and a mixture of Briggs and central soldiers entered, and appeared to be working together.

Kremman grimaced, and he and his subordinates were quickly disarmed and bound.

Buccaneer looked at him with a grin. "Looks like they didn't take your offer."

Kremman glared at him. "Dammit!"

* * *

Fuery blinked as he heard the latest communication, and turned to the rest of the group. "Armstrong's forces have taken control of most of Central Command!"

Mustang looked astonished. "Already? That was fast."

Hawkeye let out a sigh of relief. "Well, at least that will draw some attention away from us."

Mustang nodded. "Fuery, Ross, escort Madam Bradley to the radio station. Hopefully, we can let the public know at least some of the truth of what's going on.

Fuery nodded. "Right."

They'd chosen that section of the city to hole up in for a few reasons, one of them being that it was where one of the largest radio stations in Central was located. As a result, it would allow them to communicate directly to the general public.

Mustang turned to Hawkeye and Breda. "In a few minutes, we'll head out. The closest location leading underground is the third laboratory. Let's hope that we can get there in time to help out the others."

* * *

Over at Central command, the only areas that were still contested were the west gate and the main gate, and the soldiers there had not gotten the broadcast.

One of the soldiers turned to the officer in charge. "All communication has been cut off from inside the Command Center!"

The officer looked at him incredulously. "What?! How the hell did they seize control so quickly? Damn."

He walked over to the edge of the main gate and looked down at the streets. "Okay, don't panic. We still control the main gate and west gate, so no one can get in or out without going through us. We just need to hold this position until we get reinforcements."

The soldier looked at him nervously. "But what if Mustang or Armstrong's forces get to us first?"

He shook his head. "That won't matter. We can hold them off. They'd need a tank to breach the front gate."

He scanned the street, and paused when he noticed a platoon of Briggs soldiers walking up one of the side streets. A second later, a large vehicle came up just behind them.

He blinked. "Oh fuck, that's a tank."

The tank raised its barrel.

"OH FUCK, THAT'S A TANK!"

* * *

Major Armstrong listened to the portable radio carefully.

He turned to Brosh. "It seems that my sister has taken control of Central Command."

Brosh's eyes widened. "What, why would she do that?"

Armstrong shrugged. "I'm sure she has her reasons."

Brosh frowned. "Okay, hold on. There's something you're not telling me, isn't there? Are you on their side? And if you are, how could you be after what Mustang did to Lieutenant Ross?"

Armstrong let out a sigh. "Here, let me call someone who I think can give you the details."

Armstrong punched in a number, and listened carefully.

"Ah. Good. Here."

He handed the piece to Brosh, and Brosh carefully accepted it.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hi Denny, it's good to hear your voice again."

Brosh nearly dropped the phone, and his face became a mixture of shock and happiness. "Maria Ross?! But…I thought you were dead!"

Maria chuckled. "Officially I was, and still am. But Colonel Mustang actually faked my death in order to smuggle me out of the country. I came back though to help him with the coup."

Brosh stammered. "I'm so happy that you're okay. But, why would you guys be planning a coup?"

Maria sighed. "It's a bit of a long story…"

* * *

Away from all the chaos, Hohenheim and Lan Fan approached a back entrance that would lead to the center. They had parted ways with the others, and had been walking in silence.

Lan Fan kept glancing toward the sirens, and after a while Hohenheim spoke.

"You're getting pretty eager to go back and help Ling, aren't you?"

Lan Fan winced, and looked at the ground.

Hohenheim smiled at her softly. "You care for him deeply, don't you?"

Lan Fan bowed her head. "Not…not in the romantic sense. I actually have a fiancé waiting for me back in Xing. But…Ling and I have known each other since we were children. I'd die if anything happened to him."

Hohenheim faced forward. "Go find him."

Lan Fan looked at him in surprise. "But…"

Hohenheim held up a hand. "It's all right. What I need to do, I need to do alone."

Lan Fan hesitated, then dashed away.

"Good luck. And thanks."

Underground, beneath Central command, Pride was crouching on the ground, monitoring the unfolding situation. He wasn't getting involved directly, as his main job was to make sure the tunnels throughout the country were kept safe and intact.

He looked thoughtful. "Hmm, it seems that the humans are indeed tenacious creatures. But still, none of it amounts to anything. I'll let them relish their victories for a few more minutes. They'll be brought back to reality soon enough."

He paused. "Father, our guest of honor has arrived."

A few minutes later, Hohenheim reached Father's lair.

Father was sitting in his chair, while Dante was leaning against one of the arms with a book in her hands. Father was wearing his normal robe, while Dante wore a simple black dress similar to the kind of outfit Lust had favored when she was still alive.

Both of them looked up as Hohenheim entered the room.

Dante smiled softly. "Well, you showed up earlier than we were expecting. Did you miss us?"

Hohenheim looked at her seriously. "Dante, please. Do you really want to go through with this?"

Dante laughed. "Oh, are you going to try to save me now? You naïve fool."

She closed the book and began to walk away. She glanced at Father. "I'll get things ready for the fifth sacrifice. I'm sure the two of you have a lot of catching up to do."

She left the room, leaving Hohenheim and Father alone together.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I did put in a Hellsing Ultimate Abridge quote in there, but I think it worked, and wasn't too obvious.

So as some of you can see, I simplified how things played out for our heroes. General Armstrong tells a good chunk of the Central soldiers the truth, General Hakuro backs her up, and boom, they seize control of the command center without having nearly as many casualties. I don't know, I just think that makes a little more sense than not telling the Central soldiers anything and letting yourself and your troops look like traitors, all the while killing soldiers whose only crime is not knowing just how evil their superiors secretly are.

When it comes to Denny Brosh, I included the bit with the foster home because it's an FMA headcanon I found online, and I quite liked it, hence why I incorporated it in there.

We'll spend a little bit of time at the radio station with Mrs. Bradley, Rebecca, Fuery, and Maria Ross, but it definitely won't be as big of a focus as it was in Brotherhood. I never really got why they focused on it so much anyway. There's a homunculus who's planning to kill the entire country, focus on stopping him, then you can worry about the PR.

And finally, I know some people will wonder why I don't have Lan Fan romantically interested in Ling like she was in Brotherhood. Well, there are a few reasons. One, I think that there's a tendency to want any guy girl combo to get together, while the idea of a guy and a girl just being really good friends isn't explored as much as it should be. Secondly, both Ling and Lan Fan presumably have a bunch of other friends and acquaintances waiting for them back in Xing, and I think giving Lan Fan a fiancé helps flesh out the fact that they have full lives outside of the time they spend in Amestris. I know it's a popular ship, and I don't have anything against the ship at all, I just felt like doing something different here.

This week, everything goes swimmingly well for our heroes. Next week, everything that can go wrong does go wrong.


	50. A Reversal of Fortunes

For a few moments, neither Hohenheim nor Father spoke. After it became clear that the homunculus had no intention of speaking, Hohenheim broke the silence.

"This is quite the reunion, and yet you're stone-faced."

Father remained silent.

Hohenheim frowned. "Too bad. You're so much less fun than you used to be. Long ago, you were full of life and spirit. A vibrant being."

He took a step forward. "Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Envy, Pride. Those are the seven deadly sins of man. In excess, any one of those will ruin a person. Even so, you must understand them all to understand humanity. Otherwise, your knowledge remains incomplete. Why would you sever them from yourself?"

Father narrowed his eyes and sent out a wave of alchemical energy. A rock pillar formed underneath Hohenheim's feet, sending him high into the air.

Hohenheim yelled in surprise, then changed the pillar into a set of stairs.

"Careful, you nearly killed me."

Father sent a tendril of earth spiraling forward, and shattered the set of stairs, causing Hohenheim to lose his footing and begin to fall to the ground.

Hohenheim roared. "For once, listen to me! Stop this!"

Father ignored him, and Hohenheim retreated. Grimacing, Hohenheim began to attack with his alchemy, and the whole room was soon showered in red sparks from the various transmutations.

Hohenheim shouted over the din. "Answer me this! Why would you create the homunculi? Treat them as children? Have them call you Father?"

Hohenheim sent several dragons made of ice flying toward Father, but Father easily raised several walls of earth to block them.

"Back when you were an arrogant speck in a flask, you used to scoff at the very notions of community and family, and Dante has dismissed the idea of genuine relationships. But that's not really true, is it? You're both too proud to admit it, but community and family is something you desperately wanted, isn't it? You wanted what the humans have."

Father's eyes widened, and he momentarily stopped attacking.

Hohenheim stared at him carefully, wondering if he might actually be getting through to his old friend.

Father looked down at the ground, then abruptly sank into the earth and disappeared from view.

Hohenheim looked sharply around the room. _Where did he go? Is he holding back until the transmutation circle is activated?_

Father reappeared behind him, and quick as lightning thrust his hand into the small of Hohenheim's back, causing Hohenheim to cry out in pain.

Father's face had become harsh. "There is no part of me that wishes to lower myself to their level. Instead, I shall become a far more perfect being, free of limitations and weaknesses."

He pushed his hand deeper into Hohenheim. "There is a philosopher's stone buried within you. I intend to take it."

He began to extract the energy from Hohenheim's philosopher's stone, but stopped almost immediately and withdrew his hand.

Hohenheim stumbled to his knees, his breathing labored, while Father looked at his right hand, which was now quivering seemingly of its own volition.

Hohenheim turned toward him. "So I finally elicited a reaction from you."

Father gingerly touched his wrist. "What have you done?"

Hohenheim frowned. "You might say I've simply done what you wouldn't."

He stood up and looked at the homunculus seriously. "There was Surgens, the renowned master carpenter. He was often called to his city's temple for repairs. His son Desurr had a deep admiration for his father. He worked hard to follow in his footsteps. And then there's the florist Calia. I've rarely met such a compassionate woman."

Father frowned, not sure where Hohenheim was going with this, but remained silent.

"Sadi the stable hand could never get his fill of liquor. Trust me, I've had to drink for him. Tommy's boyhood dream was to become a respected scholar. Gidarush was a cook. He was fired one time for feeding a starving vagrant without charging him. Esther was a temple prostitute. She was often scorned for her profession, but the men who came to her were, for the most part, very kind and understanding. Lily was a mother of five, and a grandmother of eight. She had fallen ill, and expected to pass away before long. Saul was somewhat of a remorseless reprobate. He was awaiting execution. He was probably the most determined to get one last shot at you."

Father's eyes narrowed. "And just how would he go about that?"

Hohenheim pointed at Father's hand. "Every single one of these tortured souls as well as many others have invaded your being."

Father looked mildly surprised, and examined his pulsing hand.

"You're contaminated, and each soul inside you is working with me. Working to see your destruction."

Father looked at Hohenheim skeptically. "I'm supposed to believe that your philosopher's stone has individual wills? Those souls were reduced to mere energy."

Hohenheim sighed. "I'm not surprised you'd find it impossible. I was convinced I'd be driven mad trying to individually sort out the ocean of screaming voices within me."

He placed a hand on his chest. "But I had plenty of time to converse with each and every one of them. That was one of the few benefits of this undying body you gave me."

Father looked astonished. "You actually spoke with them?"

Hohenheim nodded. "That's right. Unlike you, I listened to what they had to say."

Father took an involuntary step backwards.

"It took time, but I managed to learn the name of every last soul. Some have been lost along the way, but most of them are still here. And conversing with them brought peace, both for them and for myself. And in doing so, I made an interesting discovery: The energy you can harness from a soul that aids you willingly is far greater than the energy you can take from a soul that is forced to help you against its will."

Father's eyes widened, and he looked down at his abdomen. He could feel the energy inside of him coursing and writhing in a way it had never behaved before. Before he knew what was happening, a massive spike of alchemical energy jutted out of his forehead, injuring him.

Father cried out in pain, and grasped the spike with his left hand.

"Why you!"

He crushed the spike into dust, and looked at Hohenheim warily.

Hohenheim's face had become grave. "The time has come for you to meet your maker. Your flask is broken, dwarf. We will destroy you. And that container of yours is the first to go."

More alchemical light radiated from Father's body, and all at once he was impaled by several more spikes, causing major injuries throughout his body. He gasped and moaned in pain.

Hohenheim watched the process grimly. "All we have to do is tear through that leather bag you designed to look like me, and you'll be reduced to dust. You will suffer the pain of the thousands of lives you've ruined."

Then, all at once, the spikes retreated back into Father's body, and a black mass began to rise out of Father's mouth, writhing and morphing through the air.

Hohenheim's eyes widened in shock.

The mass converged into a humanoid shape, completely black except for a wide mouth. The creature leaned forward and used its mouth to consume the now empty husk that had once been Father's body.

The creature exhaled, then pointed at Hohenheim. "You've picked up the bad habit of condescension in your many years, haven't you Hohenheim?"

Hohenheim clenched his fists. "How is it possible you can survive without your container?"

Father grinned. "Did you honestly believe you were the only one capable of evolving?"

Several eyes opened up along his body, and another massive eye opened up on the ceiling of the room. Hohenheim looked up at it in horror.

"I told you, I intend to become the perfect being!"

* * *

The Briggs soldier spoke into the radio. "We've secured the main gate."

"Roger that. Captain Buccaneer will be joining you soon."

Another soldier spoke up and pointed across the street. "Sir, it's major Armstrong."

The Central forces outside of Central command hadn't yet regrouped, and so Major Armstrong and Sergeant Brosh were able to approach them without difficulty.

The first soldier shook his head. "I know that General Armstrong doesn't like him very much, but she does trust him. Let him through."

Armstrong looked at them seriously. "How are things progressing?"

"Well, very well. A little too smoothly, honestly. Whenever things are going this well, one can't help but wonder if there's some nasty surprise waiting for us."

Armstrong stroked his mustache. "Let's hope not. I'll head up to the command center."

He placed his hand on Brosh's shoulder. "This is Sergeant Brosh, a man of great compassion and loyalty. I'm sure he'll be able to assist you."

Brosh smiled uncertainly. "Uh, sure. So, you guys are from Briggs."

One of the soldiers nodded. "Yes. Here, you'll need some weapons."

Brosh took his place among the unit at the front entrance, while Major Armstrong made his way up the shaft.

Beneath Central command, Pride grinned.

"Right. Let's get started then."

* * *

In another part of Central, Mustang, Hawkeye, and Breda had left the enclosed section of the city, and were driving a car in order to reach the third laboratory. Hawkeye was driving, while Mustang and Breda were keeping their eyes peeled for trouble.

They were most of the way there when they were spotted by a patrol of Central soldiers.

Mustang grimaced. "Dammit, they saw us."

"That's Colonel Mustang! Get him!"

Several cars took chase after them, and Mustang and Breda used their alchemy and firearm respectively to try to keep them at bay, and after a while most of the cars were forced to abandon the chase.

But one of them managed to get close, and opened fire. Before he could react, Breda took several gunshot wounds to the head and chest.

Mustang's eyes widened in horror, and his mind flickered back to the crime scene photos from Hughes's murder.

"Breda!"

Breda fell out of the car and hit the road with a sickening splat. Blood pooled around him, and he did not get up.

Mustang glared at the pursuing Central soldiers, who flinched in fear when they saw Mustang's face.

Mustang raised his fingers. "Damn you!"

Hawkeye looked at him sharply. "Colonel, No!"

Mustang hesitated, tried to control his anger, and then unleashed a softer attack on a nearby building. The falling debris forced the pursuing car to stop, and they got away.

Mustang sat down heavily. "Damn."

Hawkeye bowed her head while keeping her eyes on the road. "We knew that this could happen."

Mustang clasped his hands together, which were shaking. "I was prepared to lay down my own life. But this…"

Hawkeye looked at him sympathetically. "I know. But we can grieve later. Right now, we need to concentrate on the mission and ensure that Breda's sacrifice was not in vain."

Mustang nodded absently. "Right."

* * *

General Armstrong and General Hakuro were in the conference room. Armstrong was in command of the Briggs soldiers, while Hakuro was in command of the Central soldiers. One of the officers was speaking to them both.

"We have control of most of Central command. The only part that's still contested is the western gate, but at the moment, they've retreated away from our forces."

Armstrong nodded. "Very good."

She glanced at General Hakuro. "It seems I was mistaken about your character. I suppose I owe Mustang an apology."

Hakuro smiled sadly. "Well, I did join the party rather late."

Armstrong shook her head. "Better late than never. Between myself, Mustang, Grumman, and you, we should be able to convince the public of the legitimacy of what we've done here today."

She glanced out the window. "Once we've secured the command center, I'll leave you in charge here while I lead my men down underground to confront the enemy."

Hakuro looked at her curiously. "If I may ask, where did all of these briggs soldiers come from?"

Armstrong smirked slightly. "The family manor. We smuggled them in a few at a time using supply trucks as a cover, and then they hid in a hidden bunker beneath the mansion until the time was right."

Hakuro nodded. "Ah. Clever."

A soldier stepped into the room. "General Armstrong, your brother just arrived."

She scowled. "Very well, escort him in. Worthless coward. He shows up after most of the hard work has already been completed."

General Hakuro smiled softly. "Well, as you said, better late than never."

Armstrong stood up, and began to walk to the door.

" _Greetings, I'm back._ "

Everyone in the room froze, and Armstrong looked sharply at the radio.

General Hakuro's face paled. "It can't be."

" _And judging by the mess I see it would appear that things have gotten rather out of hand in my absence. As of now, I am personally taking command. We will get rid of the rebels. All available Central forces, it's time to fight._ "

General Armstrong clenched her fist. "He's back. King Bradley."

Over at the main gate, Buccaneer frowned. "That bastard's still alive?!"

Falman pointed out over the battlements. "There he is."

They all looked down, and could see Bradley approaching the main entrance with numerous reinforcements backing him up.

General Hakuro swallowed. "Damn. Just when things were going so well."

General Armstrong looked at him fiercely. "Don't give up. We still control most of Central Command, and they won't be expecting us to be backed up by your forces. We just have to hold both gates, and nothing will stop us."

At that moment, something that sounded like an explosion emanated from the center of the command center.

Armstrong looked in the direction of the explosion warily. "What was that?"

A panicked soldier shouted over the radio. " _General Armstrong, it came out of nowhere! It's…it's the…_ "

His voice was cut off and a sharp spike of static noise emitted from the radio.

General Armstrong and several of her soldiers dashed out of the room and down the hall, trying to find the source of the chaos.

Armstrong turned a corner and froze, horrified by what she saw.

Blood, bodies, and the uniforms of both central and briggs soldiers were scattered around the hall, smearing the walls, ceiling, and floor as if they had been tossed all over the place at high speed. And standing in the middle of the hall...

Sloth absently scratched his head. "I made it inside. Now, let's see, what were my orders again? Oh yeah."

He glanced at her. "Kill General Armstrong."

He began to lumber forward, then paused. "Wait, there was something else, wasn't there."

He bowed his head, then looked back up again. "Oh, I remember. Kill anyone who gets in my way."

Blood dripped from his fingers, and General Armstrong's grip on her sword tightened.

 _A homunculus outside and a homunculus inside. This is not good._

* * *

Underneath Central, Ed, Al, May, Scar, Rose, and Lujon were making their way to the third laboratory, relying on some old maps and Al's memory to guide them.

Al pointed ahead. "This way."

Rose shivered. "This place is creepy."

Mei shuddered. "Be grateful you can't sense the homunculus's presence. It's awful."

Ed glanced at her. "Can you sense any of the other homunculi?"

Mei shook her head. "No, the mass of rancid chi emanating from the center is too powerful. It's blocking my senses."

Ed looked ahead grimly. "Well, let's hope that they aren't expecting us."

After a while, they made their way to the room where Mustang had killed Lust.

Ed looked up at the door, seeming impressed. "Whoa, that's a massive doorway."

Al nodded. "We'll need to go through here to reach the center."

They began to walk forward.

Rose frowned. "They look really heavy. Do you think we can move them?"

Lujon shrugged. "I'm pretty sure we'll find a way."

Then, suddenly, the door began to move, and the group paused in their tracks.

Ed frowned. "It's opening."

Scar looked wary. "Someone's coming out."

As soon as the doors were opened, two people stepped forward out of the shadows: The homunculus Envy, and the homunculus Misery.

Envy grinned. "Welcome to you all. We've been expecting you."

Ed grimaced. "Envy."

Al trembled. "Misery."

Lujon looked at the other two homunculi apprehensively.

Envy surveyed the group. "Now then, let's see, who do we have here. Looks like we've got the Elric brothers, the little traitor, Scar, Dante's apprentice, and the Xingese girl."

He held up a hand. "We need the brothers and Rose alive, but the rest of you are worthless to us, and therefore disposable."

Lujon glowered at him. "Oh, we'll show you who's disposable."

Ed raised his fists. "Yeah, you're going down."

Envy smirked. "Really? Then why do you look like you're going to be sick?"

He glanced at his partner. "Oh, that's right, it's because Misery here looks just like your dead mother. But whose fault is that?"

Ed glared at him. "Shut the hell up!"

Envy smiled coldly. "Before we get things started, I'll share an interesting little story with you. I may be the manifestation of our Father's envy, but before I became that I was a rather ordinary, unremarkable homunculus. Like Misery here, I was the result of a failed human transmutation. In this case, a couple trying to bring back their dead son."

Ed's eyes widened. "What?"

Envy chuckled. "It's such a beautiful irony. You humans try to play God and bring your loved ones back from the dead, but all you end up creating is monsters like us."

Envy and Misery rushed forward, and the fight began. Ed, Lujon, and Scar ended up fighting against Envy, while Al, Mei, and Rose battled Misery.

Ed swung his fist at Envy, narrowly missing him. "Shut your mouth! Given all the horrible things you've done, you don't have any right to lecture me!"

Envy taunted him. "Aw, did I touch a nerve?"

On the other side of the room, Rose and Al were trying unsuccessfully to hit Misery with their alchemy.

Rose looked frustrated. "My attacks just go straight through her."

Al tried to hit Misery, but she effortlessly caught his fist in her watery grasp.

She looked at him indifferently. "Going to kill your own mother, Alphonse?"

Al tried to pull his hand free. "I don't care what you look like, you're not my mother!"

He tried to hit Misery with his other hand, but she quickly dodged out of the way, morphing most of her body into water, and threw him to the ground.

She turned back to normal and looked down at him coldly. "That's right. And once I've killed you, I'll have proven once and for all that you're not my son, despite the memories you boys forced onto me."

Al gasped as her fingers extended like tentacles, but before she could attack, Mei sliced Misery's hand off and kicked her in the head, forcing her back.

Misery quickly recovered and looked at Mei in annoyance. "You damned Xingese, always getting in the way."

Meanwhile, Envy was skillfully dodging and countering every attack his opponents made. When Ed tried to attack him from behind while Scar and Lujon attacked him from the front, Envy simply twirled around and kicked Ed in the head.

Ed collapsed to the ground with a growl. "Ow. You're going to pay for that!"

Envy then easily avoided Lujon, dodged Scar's hand, and kicked Scar hard in the chest. Scar flew backwards, while Envy leaped away again.

Envy grinned. "Keep trying, Ed. I'm much stronger than you."

Envy swooped down toward Ed, but was stopped by Lujon who had managed to latch onto Envy.

Lujon merged his hand with a bit of dirt he was holding, turned his hand into a blade, and stabbed Envy in the side.

Lujon glared at him. "Leave him alone!"

Envy hissed in pain, and threw Lujon off. "Get off me, you brat!"

Without thinking, Ed leaped at Envy and tackled him to the ground. He didn't have a coherent plan, and ended up just whaling on Envy, punching him in the face over and over again.

Surprisingly, Envy didn't fight back, and instead shifted his face into the likeness of Winry.

Ed froze.

Envy pleaded. "Edward, no!"

Ed's face tightened in anger. "Don't mess with me!"

He punched Envy again, who then shifted his face into the likeness of Havoc.

"Edward, stop it!"

Ed ignored him, and punched him again. Envy then continued cycling through different faces, trying to get a rise out of Ed.

Scar and Lujon stayed back, afraid of injuring Ed if they got involved, and despite themselves, Misery and her opponents ended up pausing in their fight to look at the confrontation between Ed and Envy.

Ed glared down at the homunculus. "You said you were the result of a failed human transmutation, right? So that means you were once human! So show me what you really look like, instead of being a coward whose only power is hiding behind other people's faces!"

Envy grinned viciously. "Do you really want to see?"

Ed pulled his fist back again. "Stop jerking me around!"

"You asked for it!"

Envy transformed one last time, and everyone in the room froze.

Misery looked apathetic as always, but she was the only one.

Al gasped in horror. Rose put her hand over her mouth. Mei was trembling. Scar's eyes had widened. Lujon looked stunned.

Ed looked down at Envy, his hands shaking, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to see."

The form Envy had assumed appeared to be that of a three or four year old boy, and the child bore an uncanny resemblance to how the Elric brothers had looked when they were young, particularly Al. His hair was brown, and he had more freckles, but aside from that, he could have been another brother.

Ed's voice shook. "You're…you're…"

Envy smiled softly. "I was the son Hohenheim had with Dante, the son who died of mercury poisoning. I suppose you could say that at one time I was your brother. They attempted to bring him back, and ended up creating me. Dante embraced her sin, took me with her, and gave me to Father, who granted me unbelievable power as the physical embodiment of his envy."

His face darkened. "But Hohenheim ran like a coward. He was too weak to face his sin. And to add insult to injury, he started over with a new, normal, perfect family, with a lovely wife and you two brilliant brothers."

He lowered his voice so that only Ed could hear. "Needless to say, I never did appreciate being replaced."

Ed blinked, and before he could react he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. Envy had transformed back into his preferred form, turned his arm into a blade, and impaled Ed.

Al and Rose screamed.

"BROTHER!"

"EDWARD!"

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know, I'm evil for ending it here. But both shows had some pretty insane cliffhangers too.

When it comes to the souls inside of Hohenheim, I included a few more female ones. I don't know, it's just that half the souls would have been the souls of women, and I found it odd that he only mentions one woman soul in Brotherhood.

Wrath is now attacking from the outside, and Sloth is attacking from the inside, which will throw several more hurdles at our heroes that they'll need to overcome.

And finally, the confrontation with Envy. When it comes to the ending of the 2003 show, I didn't like it as a whole, but there were individual aspects of it that were really good, and one that I really liked was Ed's confrontation with Envy. And I think my version is even stronger, as Ed and Envy have met several times before, while they really hadn't interacted very much in the 2003 show at all. I don't know, let me know what you think.

I said more people would die, and Breda sadly was the first one to go. That was just the beginning though, and several more people are going to die next week. I'll drop a minor spoiler though and say that two of them are people who died in canon.

Edit: Fleshed out the fight between Misery, Envy, and the heroes, mainly in my ongoing effort to give Misery a little bit more character before she gets axed off. Also, when it comes to Breda, the reason I killed him off wasn't because I dislike him or anything. I just felt that some member of Mustang's team should die, and he had the misfortune of being the member of the team I happened to like the least.

Finally, one little fun fact, the order in which Hohenheim lists the seven deadly sins is how I rank my versions of the homunculi from least powerful to most powerful. Though not the order from my least favorite to my most favorite. That list would probably go like Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, Lust, Wrath, Greed, Envy. I have to ask, is Sloth anyone's favorite homunculus? I mean, he does his job for the story just fine, but he's pretty boring compared to the other homunculi. Let me know what you think with a review. Or don't. It's your choice, though I would appreciate it.


	51. The Return of the Fuhrer

Inside the command center, Olivier had rallied her troops against Sloth.

"Fire!"

Her soldiers fired a volley of gunfire into Sloth's flank.

From the ceiling, Marta clutched her knife, which was covered in deadly snake venom. She stretched her arms out and stabbed Sloth repeatedly, carefully retreating whenever he noticed her.

Sloth was able to kill many of the soldiers, but the ones who survived stood strong and kept at it.

Olivier darted in and put several deep gashes in Sloth's legs, then leaped away before he could retaliate.

She looked at the homunculus carefully. _He's durable, but sluggish. We might still have a chance._

Sloth groaned, and clutched his head. "Pain is a pain. Dying is a pain. Coming back is a pain."

He crouched. "And fighting all out is the worst pain of all."

Olivier tensed, and braced herself.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Sloth was gone, she felt a sharp pain in her left arm, and the soldiers on her left vanished.

She stumbled away, gasping in pain, and saw in horror that the soldiers who had been standing next to her had been killed, and Sloth was imbedded in a nearby wall.

Marta looked at the homunculus warily. "How the hell did he do that?"

Olivier grimaced. "I only saw a blur, but I think he..."

Sloth slowly turned around. "Yes. I am the fastest homunculus of them all."

Olivier smiled bitterly. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Sloth crouched again, but before he could charge at her, several large rocks flew into the room and smacked into him, sending him flying.

Alex Armstrong flexed his muscles. "You may be fast, but you're still no match for the Armstrong combat techniques that have been passed down for generations!"

Sloth moaned, but got right back up.

Olivier looked at her brother with something close to gratitude, before returning her gaze to Sloth.

 _I hope the others can hold the gates for us._

* * *

Captain Buccaneer's brow furrowed grimly. He knew that most of General Hakuro's forces were occupied trying to defend the western gate, while most of General Armstrong's forces were fighting the homunculus Sloth within the command center, leaving him and his men alone to defend the front gate.

He and Falman looked down at the street below. The Briggs soldiers had secured the entrance, but the Central soldiers were filing in a short distance away for a counteroffensive. And at the front was Fuhrer Bradley, holding two swords.

Bradley waved his subordinates off, and began to walk toward the entrance.

Falman watched him incredulously. "Are you serious? He's storming the front?"

Bradley looked up at Central Command with a furious scowl. "Do they really expect me to make a complete mockery of myself by entering through the back door of my own palace?"

He brandished his swords, and abruptly started to run.

Buccaneer tensed, and yelled. "Infantrymen, keep back!"

The tank began to fire its machine gun, but Bradley's ultimate eye allowed his vision to pinpoint exactly where the bullets were coming from. From there, he was able to deduce exactly where they were headed, and figured out what he needed to do to avoid them.

He continued running forward, dodging most of the bullets and deflecting the rest with his sword.

The Briggs soldiers in the tank gaped in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Impossible!"

They fired an artillery round directly at Bradley, but he was once again able to neatly dodge the explosive projectile, and the round skidded down the street uselessly.

Seeing that Bradley was about to be right on top of them, the driver of the tank panicked and put the tank into reverse. The tank smashed into the walls of the main entrance, and flew into the middle ramp that was meant to transport trucks and heavy equipment up the shaft, continuing on up to get away from Bradley.

Bradley continued to run forward, carefully avoiding bits of flying glass and debris. The tank's retreat had caught many of the Briggs soldiers by surprise, and Bradley took advantage of their distraction and cut many of them down, including the unlucky Sergeant Brosh.

Brosh collapsed to the ground, blood gushing from a massive cut on his chest, and as his vision began to fade, he was able to glimpse Bradley leaping onto the ramp and giving chase to the tank.

He swallowed, and could feel the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. _At least…Maria's still alive…_

He closed his eyes and breathed no more.

The tank continued to retreat, and had once again opened fire on Bradley, but this proved just as ineffective. Getting desperate, they fired another artillery round, hoping that the enclosed environment would make it more difficult for him to dodge.

The artillery round zoomed down the shaft and hit the ramp with a massive explosion, sending up smoke and debris.

The soldier driving the tank began to slow down the vehicle down, and peered carefully down the shaft. "Did we hit him?"

His eyes widened. "Ah!"

Bradley had skillfully avoided the attack, and had taken advantage of their slowed speed to catch up. He leaped up, grabbed the roof of the tank, and stuck his sword in through the window, impaling the face of the soldier driving the tank.

His partner yelled in alarm. "AAHH!"

Bradley leaped away, and the third soldier in the tank tried to bring his comrade back to his senses.

"Take over the controls!"

"Uh, yes sir!"

He took control of the tank, but before he could do anything, Bradley pinpointed the weak points in the tanks' underside, and surgically cut through them, causing the tracks of the tank to unravel and bringing it to a halt.

The third soldier poked his head out and held up a gun, trying desperately to get a shot at Bradley.

"Damn, where is he?"

Before he could react, Bradley swooped in and loped his head off. For good measure, he dropped a grenade into the hatch, and a few seconds later the inside of the tank exploded, disabling it and killing the last Briggs soldier inside.

Buccaneer and his men had retreated from the doors at the top, and looked at the entrance warily as smoke billowed out. Then, like a demon emerging from the underworld, Bradley appeared out of the smoke and stepped out into the open, still holding his two swords without a scratch on him.

The Briggs soldiers aimed their guns at him, but did not fire.

Bradley paused, and surveyed the soldiers carefully.

Buccaneer frowned darkly. "I don't believe it. The old bastard just took out a tank."

Bradley, seeing that the soldiers didn't have the nerve to open fire, at least not yet, continued forward.

Buccaneer brandished his automail arm and rushed forward at Bradley with a war cry.

But just as Buccaneer reached him, Bradley deftly dodged the attack and put a large gash in Buccaneer's shoulder, causing him to drop to his knees.

"Captain!"

Bradley continued to move forward, but Buccaneer wasn't done. He rushed at Bradley again, Bradley avoided him again, and this time targeted Buccaneer's automail, severing it from his body. Buccaneer fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.

Falman, who stood at the main gate, cried out in alarm. "No! Captain Buccaneer!"

Bradley stood in front of him. "What's the issue here? Your country's leader has returned. Now open the gate for me."

Falman didn't move, and his face had paled rapidly.

"I said open the gate, Lieutenant Falman."

Involuntary tears of terror had begun to leak out of Falman's eyes, and he shakily held up a gun and pointed it at Bradley.

He sniffed. "Please forgive me, Colonel Mustang, but looks like I'm dying here."

"That's enough of that. You can't die a heroic death crying like a coward!"

Falman and Bradley looked back to see that Buccaneer had gotten to his feet, and was glaring at Bradley defiantly. "Don't even think for a second that you're going to die a manlier death than I am. I've got plenty of fight left in me."

Bradley scoffed. "How ridiculous. Humans always make a point out of being foolishly stubborn."

"Ah, you got that right. You know they always get so frantic in the heat of the moment. Heh, like it's gonna do them any good."

Falman, Buccaneer, Bradley, and the Briggs soldiers looked around, trying to find who was speaking. After a moment, they realized that someone was perched on the roof directly above the main gate.

Greed grinned. "But, pathetic as it may be, and they sure are, I still prefer to side with the underdog."

* * *

Down at the bottom of the shaft, the Central soldiers began to overpower the remaining Briggs soldiers.

Over at the radio station, they had received the news of the Fuhrer's return. Upon hearing this, they immediately stopped their propaganda campaign and instead simply urged the citizens to stay in their homes until the crisis was over.

On the third floor, Fuery and Maria were sitting next to a window. Outside they could see the wall that the alchemists had made to seal off part of the city, and they could see their forces moving around frantically, trying to make sure that each entrance was secure.

Fuery grimaced. "So, he's alive. I guess that's what should be expected of a homunculus."

Maria frowned. "Still, things were going so well, I'd almost forgotten how powerful our enemies are."

Fuery glanced at the radio. "It seems that they've got us completely surrounded."

"Yeah."

Fuery looked at her worryingly. "For the moment most of their forces are concentrated at Central command. But if they retake the command center, what will they do to us?"

Maria closed her eyes. "Once they have enough forces here, they'll probably kill us all."

"Even with the Fuhrer's wife here?"

Maria shook her head. "I honestly doubt he has any real attachment to her."

Fuery sighed, and Maria looked out the window with a melancholy expression.

* * *

Bradley looked up at Greed. "Long time no see, Greed. I hear Pride almost caught you and your little gang. If you had any sense at all, you would've stayed out of our sight for good."

Greed stood up. "Yeah, my avarice tends to make these decisions for me."

He coated his arms gray. "And right now, I want your life, Wrath!"

He leaped down and hit the ground with a hard impact, having put his ultimate shield on the bottom of his feet as well.

He stood back up with a grin, while Buccaneer watched him with an uncertain frown.

 _Who's this guy? Our backup?_

Greed pointed at Bradley. "Rumor has it you died a fiery death in a train accident, but you look unscathed to me."

Bradley looked at him carefully. "You of all people should know how sharp my eyes are. It only took me a moment to evaluate a path among the falling rubble. The rest was just a matter of footwork."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "However, the years do take their toll. The whole ordeal left me with a few aches and pains."

Greed scowled and glanced in the direction of the shaft, where the remains of the ruined tank continued to smolder.

 _He's griping about being old when he's capable of this?_

Falman looked at Greed uncertainly. "You're Ling Yao, right?"

Ling took over and waved. "Hey, I haven't seen you since we hid out in that crummy apartment. It's good to see you, Warrant Officer."

Falman scowled. "It's Lieutenant!"

Ling shrugged. "Oh whatever. I owe you one, so I'll give you a hand."

He looked back at Bradley. "And I've got a score to settle."

Greed took back control and let out a vicious grin. "Ha, the truth is, we've both got a grudge to settle with this self-righteous old bastard. Come on!"

Greed rushed at Bradley, and the fight began. Falman watched the unfolding battle between the two homunculi, and it was all he could do to keep his jaw from dropping at several points.

Bradley looked at Greed carefully. "Trying to hide in my blind spot, huh?"

Greed chuckled. "Yeah. The prince gave me a few good pointers on how to fight you."

"How helpful. Unfortunately for you…"

Bradley removed his eye patch, and Greed began to lose his edge.

The Briggs soldiers watched the fight grimly.

"He's gaining the upper hand."

"This is starting to look bad."

Then, at one point when Greed was forced to retreat, the soldiers made their move.

"Fire! Open fire!"

Three of the soldiers raised their rifles and fired at Bradley.

Greed scowled at them. "Dammit, stay out of this!"

Unfortunately for them, Bradley had heard the order to open fire, and just by looking at the soldiers could tell exactly when they were going to pull the trigger and where the bullets would go. Using this knowledge, he quickly dodged the volley of bullets, and cut the three soldiers down.

Blood gushed out, and Buccaneer rushed forward with an angry roar.

"No! You son of a bitch!"

Bradley once again dodged him, and stabbed him in the chest.

"Captain!"

Bradley tried to pull the sword out, but couldn't, and was forced to retreat when Buccaneer swung his fist down.

Bradley looked at Buccaneer, mildly impressed. "You've got some rather impressive abs, huh?"

Buccaneer smiled grimly. "Now you've only got one of your fancy little swords to work with."

Greed shouted. "Are you trying to get killed, dumbass?! Then again, I do appreciate the help!"

While Greed and Wrath continued to fight, the Central soldiers had eliminated the remaining Briggs soldiers at the bottom of the shaft. Before long they gained reinforcements, and were headed up to the main gate.

Falman peered down, and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh no."

He called out to the others. "They're sending another battalion up the shaft!"

Greed stopped Bradley's sword with his hand. "Sorry, but I'm kind of busy if you haven't noticed. You're going to have to deal with it."

Falman looked at him incredulously. "I am? But we've hardly got any men left here! What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

Greed grimaced, and dodged an attack. "Just figure it out!"

Falman scowled. "That's easier said than done."

"Captain! Hang in there!"

Falman glanced at Captain Buccaneer, and could see that he had passed out.

He grimaced. "I guess it really is up to me."

He assumed command and gave out several orders.

"Hey, you men get the Captain someplace safe on the double, and administer first aid!"

"Right, yes sir!"

"Grab that gun, we're moving it!"

"Yes sir!"

They placed two machine guns on either side of the ramp, and by firing continuously were able to keep the advancing Central soldiers at bay.

One of the central soldiers grimaced. "Dammit. Those bastards only have two machine guns, and yet we're completely pinned!"

At the bottom of the shaft, the officer in charge looked at his men.

"Do we have any men inside that we can call?"

The soldier shook his head. "I'm not sure, sir. Nobody's picking up. Either the Briggs soldiers have completely neutralized all of the soldiers inside, or else the central soldiers within the command center have turned traitor as well."

The officer scoffed. "That's impossible. Keep trying to get ahold of them."

Suddenly, a series of smoke bombs went off, obscuring the visibility of the lobby.

The soldiers looked around in alarm. "What the hell is going on?"

Then, an unseen foe began to knock the soldiers out one by one.

The officer tried in vain to see through the smoke. "Wait, I think I see something."

The handle of a sword hit the side of his head, and he fell to the ground.

Out of the smoke, two masked figures zoomed up the ramp.

Falman peered carefully down the shaft, and held out his hand.

"Hold your fire! It's one of the Xingese soldiers!"

The two warriors made their way to the top, and jumped at Bradley. Bradley was able to counter them, but was forced to retreat away from Greed.

Greed looked at the two warriors with a mixture of annoyance and affection. "I told you guys I could handle things on my own, but I do appreciate the assistance."

Fu glanced at Greed. "It's no problem."

He returned his gaze to their enemy. "So, who is this we're fighting? I couldn't even leave a scratch on him."

Lan Fan's eyes narrowed. "It's Fuhrer Bradley."

Fu gasped as he took in Bradley's appearance.

Fu stood up straight, and put his mask away. "Well, this is the first time I've actually laid eyes on him."

He held up his sword, and glared at Bradley. "So now I know what the bastard who took my granddaughter's arm looks like!"

Greed, Lan Fan, and Fu fought Bradley for several minutes, and while Bradley was able to hold his own, he knew he couldn't last much longer against three skilled opponents.

He looked at each of them carefully as he ducked, blocked, and parried. _As good as I am, I can't keep this up forever. I need to find a weak point._

He noticed that Lan Fan was still not quite used to the weight of her automail arm, and there was a brief moment after each swing where she was vulnerable.

 _There it is._

Bradley swooped in and sliced Lan Fan's automail off.

Lan Fan almost seemed to expect him to do this, however, and managed to catch him by surprise by kicking his hand. Bradley tried to move his hand out of the way, but was a little too slow. The kick caused Bradley's sword to fly high into the air, and it arced over the battlements and into the moat.

Greed grinned. "Clever."

Emboldened, Greed rushed in, thinking that he could easily beat Bradley now that he didn't have any weapons.

But just as he reached Bradley, the man whipped out two knives, stabbed Greed in the neck, and flung him against a nearby wall.

Greed smashed into the wall, creating a hole in the side of the battlements, and barely escaped falling down into the moat.

Greed clumsily got back to his feet, and looked at Bradley warily.

 _Where the hell did he get those knives? Damn, he must have swiped them off of one of the Briggs soldiers he killed. Clever bastard is always thinking one step ahead._

Lan Fan and Fu continued to fight Bradley, but with only one arm Lan Fan no longer had the same edge, and only barely managed to dodge several killing blows.

Greed zoomed back in to rejoin the fray. "That's enough, Lan Fan. Fu and I will take it from here."

Lan Fan reluctantly retreated, clutching at her left shoulder.

She glanced at one of the Briggs soldiers. Most of them were with Lieutenant Falman at the head of the shaft, while one of them remained by Captain Buccaneer's side.

Buccaneer stirred, and opened his eyes with a grimace.

"What a stupid time to go passing out."

He slowly sat up, and glanced down at the sword which was still embedded in his chest.

He clutched at it. "Forgot about this. I better keep it in or I'll just bleed to death."

He looked up, and saw that Bradley was still fighting against Greed and Fu.

Buccaneer grimaced. "So he's still going strong."

Lan Fan nodded. "Yes. But I managed to get rid of his other sword."

Buccaneer glanced at her. "Hey, you've got automail too. Did Bradley cut it off too?"

Lan Fan bowed her head. "Yes. He cut off my original arm as well."

Buccaneer looked impressed. "Did he? Sounds like you've had even more fun than me."

With only two opponents, Bradley was beginning to push back. When Greed tried to keep him in place, he shifted his weight so that Fu hit Greed instead of him.

"Ow! What the hell, old man?!"

"It's not like I meant—incoming!"

Bradley swiped at them, forcing them to leap in two different directions.

Bradley kicked Greed in the face and sent him sprawling to the ground. For good measure, he put a knife on Greed's wrist, and pushed it down by stepping on it, pinning Greed in place.

Greed hissed in pain, and he tried to pull it out.

"Damn. Cheap son of a bitch."

With only one opponent now, Bradley quickly disarmed Fu, sending his sword flying high into the air. He then threw his knife at Fu, who managed to catch it just before it could hit him.

Bradley caught Fu's sword, and they began to spar again with their weapons switched.

Bradley's swings became more powerful and aggressive. "Certainly makes a difference when you have a weapon you're more comfortable with."

He broke the knife, and slashed at Fu's face. Fu hastily leaped back, but the blood gushed out of the gash in his forehead, temporarily blinding him. He hastily scrubbed the blood out of his eyes, but by then Bradley was already right in front of him.

"It's impressive how quickly you move. You're even older than I am. However, this is as old as you're going to get."

Bradley slashed the sword forward, sending Fu flying to the ground, blood spilling out into the open air.

Lan Fan shrieked. "Grandfather!"

Ling shouted. "Old Man Fu!"

Bradley went in for the kill, but Ling zoomed in and swept Fu out of harm's way. Fu winced in pain, while Ling glared at Bradley.

Bradley fixed his gaze on him. "Well, if it isn't the young prince."

Ling could hear Greed growling in his head. _Dammit, Ling. Ask me before you take over!_

Bradley shook his head. "I can't help but recall the last time we fought when I took that girl's original arm. It seems that once again you'd risk your own life rather than give up on something that's not even worth fighting for."

Fu breathed heavily. "Young lord, forgive me. My life isn't worth fighting for."

Ling snarled. "Don't give me that crap! Are you honestly telling me that I should be like him? A king should fight for his people, because he is nothing without them!"

He looked at Bradley furiously. "This man is about to sacrifice his own nation, his own people. I'll never become the monster that he is!"

Fu coughed. "If you are truly a man worthy to be king, you must be able to accept some loss."

Ling looked at him in concern. "You need to rest. Please!"

Fu looked down at the blood seeping from his body, and he let out a tired smile.

"You're right, young lord. I need rest. Time for this old man to find rest."

He then hit Ling on the head, causing him to drop Fu and collapse to the ground. Fu then rushed forward, giving Ling one last glance.

 _Young lord, become the king you're meant to be._

Fu then ran at Bradley, stripping off his shirt as he did so.

"This old servant has no choice but to offer his retirement!"

He revealed there to be several bombs strapped to his chest that he had just activated.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

Falman's eyes widened. "What?"

Ling/Greed shouted. "You stubborn fool!"

Lan Fan screamed. "GRANDFATHER!"

Fu leaped forward and grabbed Bradley by the hair. "I'm taking you straight to hell with me, Bradley! You bastard!"

Then, he saw Bradley's arm move. The next second, his sword was held out to the side, with the two tops of the bombs sitting on the blade.

Fu winced. He saw the flames fizzle out uselessly, and felt the blood begin to flood out of the deep gash Bradley had just cut into his chest.

Fu managed to hold onto Bradley's hair, but he now dangled limply against the Fuhrer, his grip weakening.

 _Even while sacrificing myself, I still couldn't lay a single scratch on him._

He closed his eyes. _Young lord, please forgive my shameful death._

Bradley looked at the dying old man coldly, then all at once felt a sharp stabbing pain in his back, and saw a blade come out through his chest and impale Fu.

Buccaneer breathed heavily, clutching the hilt of the sword he'd just shoved into Bradley and Fu. "You may have been given the eyes of a god, but even you can't dodge an attack if you can't see it coming!"

Bradley's eyes widened in shock and pain.

Buccaneer looked at Fu with a grim smile. "All right, old man, maybe you're going to hell, but you aren't going alone. I'll keep you company on the way down."

Fu returned Buccaneer's gaze, looking almost happy. "You have my gratitude. Thank you."

Fu let out a sigh, and breathed no more.

Bradley scowled, and pushed both men away, and with a grunt of pain pulled the sword out of his chest.

He hastily turned around, and saw GreedLing storming toward him, yelling angrily.

Bradley managed to block the attack, but it had been so long since he had suffered such a serious injury that the pain was slowing his reaction time. And while GreedLing was keeping him occupied, Lan Fan swooped in, an angry, grief-stricken cry of fury emanating from her throat. She swept in past his defenses, and stabbed out his ultimate eye.

Working together, GreedLing and Lan Fan managed to herd Bradley over toward the hole in the wall. Bradley was slowly beginning to recover, and could see that they intended to push him off into the moat, but before he could counterattack, Falman took advantage of an opening. He raised his rifle, and shot Bradley in the shoulder. As Falman had been in Bradley's blind spot, he could not avoid the attack, and the impact of the shot sent him falling backwards. The Fuhrer fell down into the moat, hit the water with a dull splash, and disappeared below the surface.

Everyone was still for a minute, with the exception of the Briggs soldiers mounting the machine guns, relieved that the fight was finally over.

Ling's eyes widened, and he rushed back.

"Fu!"

Ling looked at Fu's blood-soaked form in disbelief, and then his resolve hardened.

He looked at the soldiers seriously. "Get a doctor! Someone who knows how to use alchemy! Hurry! I've got a philosopher's stone! Use all that you want!"

The soldiers bowed their heads in sorrow, not having the heart to explain that none of them could help, and that by the time they found someone who could, it would be too late.

"Somebody please! This is Amestris, a major alchemical power! Is there nobody? Anybody?!"

Ling fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "No."

He put his hand over his face. "I've finally gained immortality, and I can't save even one of my subjects! Damn it!"

Lan Fan stood over the body of her grandfather, and while she didn't cry out, several tears were leaking out of her eyes as well.

"Captain Buccaneer!"

Buccaneer coughed up some blood, and tilted his head up. "I'm still alive. That's a surprise. Though I doubt that will be true for much longer."

With Bradley gone, Falman had returned his attention to the Central soldiers coming up the shaft.

"Fire!"

Falman grimaced, as he knew they would run out of ammunition before long.

Ling looked at Buccaneer gratefully. "Because of you, sir, Bradley was dealt a fatal blow."

He bowed his head. "You made sure Fu's death was not in vain."

Buccaneer looked at him with a thoughtful frown. "Ling, listen. Or Greed. Whichever. If you feel like you owe me one, then do a small favor for me. Our orders are to keep this gate closed until we get the all clear from our General. I'm asking you to defend it for me. Surely you can do that. With your power, you might be the only one who could do it. So will you?"

Ling was silent for a moment.

He stood up.

 _Greed, you in?_

Greed, who was uncharacteristically melancholy after Fu's death, quickly responded. _Yeah._

Ling coated his arms gray. "Lan Fan, you stay back and fight with the men here."

Lan Fan nodded. "Right."

Buccaneer let out a shaky breath. "You'll do it?"

Ling bowed his head. "Yes, I promise I will. I am a man of Xing. And people from Xing always keep their word."

Ling began to walk over to the shaft. Buccaneer leaned back with a smile, and died, his eyes reflecting the clear blue sky they could no longer see.

* * *

Author's Note: So Bradley is a badass like in Brotherhood, but ultimately loses...for now.

This part was fairly similar to canon, with a few tweaks here and there. Lan Fan has a grudge against Bradley as well, so she got to help settle the score as well. I know that Marta also has a grudge against Bradley, but I thought having four people fighting Bradley would be a bit much, so she's helping the Armstrongs fight Sloth instead.

I changed it so that Buccaneer stabs Bradley in the back while he's distracted, rather than somehow using Fu as a blind spot...somehow. I'm sorry, but if Bradley's eyes are so good that he's able to avoid bullets, there's no way in hell he wouldn't have seen Buccaneer coming. So this way, it makes a little more sense when Bradley was injured. Yeah, it's kind of a cheap shot, but when you're dealing with someone who can take out a tank by themselves, I think that's allowed. Speaking of which, I always felt Buccaneer was a little hard on Falman. I'd be shitting myself if I had to fight someone who I had just seen take down a tank.

And now we add three more people to the body count, namely Brosh, Fu, and Buccaneer. Brosh I killed off because we had gotten to know him a bit, so I think his death makes Bradley's rampage carry a little more sting than when he's just cutting down nameless Briggs soldiers. With Buccaneer's death, I always felt that his death scene was a little corny, hence why I had him die before it could happen. As I said before, I'm trying to make the story a little darker than Brotherhood, and a little more real. There was one other death scene in Brotherhood that I found to be rather corny, and I'll be changing that as well. Although I will give them credit, at least they're short, and don't drag on forever, unlike some other anime I could mention.

Next time...well, let's just say that these words will be spoken:

I want you to tell me who killed Maes Hughes.


	52. Beyond the Inferno

Marta and the Armstrongs panted heavily, and looked at Sloth warily. The other remaining soldiers also looked exhausted.

They had been fighting for some time, and many of their men had been killed. General Armstrong had a broken arm, while Major Armstrong had acquired several more minor injuries. Marta had avoided injury due to her superhuman abilities, but she was wearing out too. They'd thrown everything they had at Sloth, but no matter how many times they killed the homunculus, he always came back, and they couldn't last much longer.

Sloth groaned and lifted his head out of the rubble. "Must kill her. Once I kill her I can sleep forever."

He crouched and prepared to rush forward again. But before he could, the remaining soldiers had gathered several strong cables into a makeshift net, and used it to restrain the enormous homunculus.

Sloth slowly kept moving forward, and the soldiers strained against him in a grim tug of war.

"Dig into it men!"

Marta remained on the ceiling, and continued to stretch her arm out to stab him, though she was visibly annoyed that her attacks didn't seem to have any lasting effect.

A soldier stepped up next to the two Armstrongs. "Both of you, run now, while you can!"

Olivier looked at him sharply. "What?"

The soldiers pleaded with them to retreat, knowing that their comrades could only restrain Sloth for so long.

"This way! Please, quickly!"

"Major! Go, now!"

Alex bowed his head. "You would have me run away from this? The mere thought of fleeing, of leaving the battlefield a disgrace...I swear on my life such a thing will never happen again!"

He stood his ground, and glared at Sloth, several beads of sweat dripping down his face.

Sloth pulled, and the cables broke, sending the soldiers flying back. No longer restrained, Sloth rushed forward to finish the two Armstrong siblings off.

But before he could, a giant stone fist came through the wall and smashed into him.

Alex and Olivier looked at the fist, stunned. A moment later, someone emerged out of the fist.

Izumi stepped in front of the siblings. "You refuse to run. That's impressive. You're a fine man. But then I've already got a man a hundred times finer than you."

She cracked her knuckles.

Olivier frowned. "And who are you?"

"Hmm, a female officer. You must be the indomitable General Armstrong. I'm the one who dug the tunnel for your men into Central Command. I had been about to leave, but I could hear the vibrations all the way underground, so I decided to come back and help."

Sloth staggeringly got back up. "Such a pain!"

He rushed at Izumi, but she cleverly avoided him, and used the force of his weight to throw him across the room.

She called out. "Honey, coming at ya!"

"Right!"

Sig was waiting, and when Sloth came into range he smashed his arm into Sloth and sent him flying.

Alex looked at him, dumbstruck. "Extraordinary. Who is he?"

Izumi smiled. "He's my husband."

Sig flexed his muscles, and Armstrong flexed his in response.

"Incredible valor, respectable muscles!"

They shook hands, and working together they pummeled Sloth over and over.

They finished by tossing him up into the ceiling, where he was momentarily suspended before falling back down and being impaled by a stone spike that Armstrong had made earlier in the fight.

Sloth groaned, and slowly reached out to grab the spike.

Armstrong sighed in exasperation. "Will that monster never stay down?"

Sloth squeezed his hand as if to crush the spike, but his hand abruptly dissipated into dust. The rest of his body began to follow.

The remaining soldiers visibly relaxed, and Sloth laid his head back.

"Am I dying now? For real? What is dying like? Such a pain to think about it. But such a pain living too."

He dissipated into dust. On the ground lay his true form.

Izumi walked over and kneeled down next to it. His true form looked like a cross between a mouse and a sloth. Its fur was soft and sleek, and its chest was slowly moving up and down, as if it was fast asleep.

Izumi gently picked it up. "Sloth the Indolent. Hmm. Perhaps now he can get the rest he so desperately wanted."

With the fight over, Major Armstrong collapsed to his knees with a groan of pain. The soldiers gathered around the two siblings.

"General!"

"Major!"

Olivier shook her head. "We can worry about our injuries later. Now that that's taken care of, we need to get moving. Once we verify that the gates are still secure, we head underground."

* * *

Envy grinned at the horrified expressions on the five heroes, and slowly withdrew his bladed hand. Ed gasped in pain as the sharp object was pulled out of his body.

Envy transformed his hand back to normal. "Relax, I avoided hitting any vital organs. After all, we do still need him alive…for now."

His grin became a snarl. "But once the plan is complete, I will kill him."

Ed tightened into a ball, a small amount of blood leaking out of the hole in his stomach and back.

Suddenly, without warning, a burst of flame smacked into Envy, sending him flying away from Ed.

Misery looked slightly surprised, and several bullets were fired into her, forcing her to retreat as well.

The heroes turned around and were shocked to see two newcomers.

Al gasped. "Colonel!"

Mustang and Hawkeye stood in the entrance of the room, their respective weapons out.

Lujon took advantage of the distraction and pulled Ed back to the rest of the group, away from the enemy homunculi.

Mustang looked at his subordinate in alarm. "Fullmetal!"

He rushed over and kneeled down next to Ed. "Are you all right?"

Ed smiled weakly. "I've been better."

He coughed, and glanced back at Envy warily.

Mustang glared at Envy, while Ed forced himself to speak.

"Colonel...this guy...he's..."

Hawkeye nodded grimly. "Yes, we know. We could hear you guys from all the way down the hall."

Envy had recovered from his scorching, and was now looking at Mustang with interest.

"So, the Flame alchemist and his dog have decided to join the party. Things are getting interesting, aren't they Misery?"

Mei used her abilities to close Ed's wound, while Mustang stood back up and looked at the enemy homunculi carefully.

"You're Envy, correct? The homunculus who can change his appearance?"

Envy smirked. "Yeah, that's right. I'm guessing the pipsqueak told you about me, didn't he?"

He glanced at Scar. "Hmm, I'm a little surprised that you and Scar are working together now. Considering what happened in Ishval, I thought you'd be at each other's throats."

Mustang sighed impatiently. "We aren't going to be pawns in your sick little game anymore."

Envy grinned. "Oh really? So what's the plan? All of you band together, defeat Father, and live happily ever after in peace and harmony?"

He chuckled. "Don't kid yourself. Almost all human suffering is caused by humanity itself. It's true that we manipulated you, but it wasn't that difficult."

He held up a hand. "Even if you do stop us, which is impossible by the way, what then? You'll still be the same violent, irrational, forgetful creatures you've always been. Wars and other tragedies will continue to happen long after we're gone."

Mustang shrugged. "You may be right. Humans do have many weaknesses, and we do make the same mistakes over and over again. But despite everything, we continue to move forward. We keep on going regardless of how difficult the path may be. And your view of humanity isn't entirely correct, as it leaves out important details. For every blood hungry murderer who enjoys taking lives, there is a selfless doctor who dedicates themselves to saving lives. For every corrupt official who concedes to the status quo, there is another actively fighting against it. The future won't be perfect, but if we don't fight for it, there won't be any future at all."

Envy scoffed. "We'll see."

Mustang looked at Envy carefully. "I've humored you long enough. So perhaps you could answer a question of mine."

His face darkened. "I want you to tell me who killed Maes Hughes."

Ed, Al, Lujon, Scar, Rose, and Mei looked at him in surprise. Only Hawkeye and Misery seemed unaffected by the question.

"And I want the truth, homunculus."

Envy put his hands on his hips. "Maria Ross did. Isn't that why you burned her to death?"

Mustang scowled. "Shut up. I know that she didn't kill him."

Envy's eyes widened. "What? You mean to tell me that you scorched an innocent girl to a pile of ashes?"

He grinned. "Nicely done you monster! Wow, must have been fun telling her family. Did you cry when you told them? Or did you sit back quietly and endure their outrage?"

Mustang growled. "Quit running your mouth you idiot."

Envy's smile faded, and he looked at Mustang with annoyance.

Mustang closed his eyes. "I'm sick of you homunculi giving me the runaround when I ask you this question."

He glared at Envy. "Tell me the truth or I'll burn it out of you, you worthless scum!"

Envy frowned.

"Tell me who's responsible for his murder."

There was a moment of silence, as Mustang and Envy stared each other down, while everyone else was either looking at Mustang or Envy.

After a moment, Envy grinned again, and abruptly began to laugh, a harsh and cruel sound.

He held one hand out, and placed the other on his chest.

He grinned viciously. "Congratulations Colonel Mustang. You finally hunted down your culprit."

Mustang's eyes widened, and Hawkeye pointed her gun at Envy.

Scar, Lujon, Mei, and Rose were looking at Envy warily, while Ed and Al were looking at Mustang uncertainly.

Envy continued to laugh, while Mustang maintained his composure and tilted his head slightly.

"You're saying that you killed Hughes? I doubt a moron like you could pull that off."

Envy laughed. "Ha! Moron?"

Alchemical light began to radiate from his body, and his form began to change. "Tell me who the real moron is here, because I don't think it's me! I prefer to use that term for someone who falls for a cheap trick like this!"

Envy had assumed the appearance of Gracia Hughes. Mustang stared at him dumbfounded for a few seconds, before his eyes widened in shock and anger.

Envy shouted gleefully. "Ha! You should see your face! It's almost as good as the look on Hughes's face when I shot him!"

Al was shaking slightly.

"The utter shock, the dumb confusion, you could see every emotion he felt as his own wife shot him. Ah, it was great!"

Envy changed his form again, this time assuming the appearance of Maria Ross. "And of course I'm the one who framed Maria Ross. After all, the eye witnesses weren't lying when they said they saw someone who looked just like her leave the scene of the crime. Who else could it have been?"

Mei held a hand up to her mouth, and looked like she was about to be sick.

Envy changed his form yet again, assuming the appearance of an Amestrian soldier. "And further back, I was the one who shot that Ishvalan child and sparked the uprising. All I had to do was fire a single bullet and the East just fell to pieces. You humans claim to want peace, but are always so ready to tear each other apart like wild dogs fighting over scraps of meat."

Scar's face tightened in anger, and he flexed his fingers.

Envy changed his form one last time, this time taking on the appearance of Father Cornello. "And I was the one who assumed the likeness of Father Cornello in Lior after we disposed of him, and swayed the people into bloodshed with nothing but charisma and empty words. You humans are so stupid that all it took was some meaningless rhetoric to get you to kill each other in the name of a god who doesn't exist!"

Rose took a step backwards, her eyes wide in horror.

Envy resumed his preferred form, his hands upraised and a sadistic grin on his face. "I could go on. Every point in your country's short history where humans have shed blood for foolish reasons, I was there to manipulate and exploit your stupidity."

He began to cackle, relishing the horrified looks on the heroes faces.

Scar's frown deepened. _This is beyond belief. This monster is even worse than Kimblee._

"That's enough!"

Ed looked at Mustang, and his eyes widened as he took in his commanding officer's appearance.

A truly dangerous expression was on the colonel's face. It was beyond anger, it was beyond rage. There was something inhuman in Mustang's face as he glared into the face of his enemy.

"You were stupid enough to confess, and even more stupid to boast. Everything you've said is fuel on your funeral pyre."

He raised his hand up, and tugged on his glove. "So then, I think I'll begin...by burning out your tongue!"

Envy smirked, while Misery had begun to frown, and was looking at Mustang warily.

Mustang glanced at the others. "Listen up, all of you. Regardless of the outcome today, whether we succeed or fail, whether we live or die, we take this bastard down no matter what. Understood?"

Ed staggeringly got to his feet, while Al nodded.

Envy sneered. "Oh really? You're that confident that you can beat two homunculi? I think you're underestimating-"

A burst of flame came forward, and Envy barely managed to dodge out of the way just in time.

He looked at Mustang warily, no longer looking quite as confident.

 _Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have made him quite so angry. After all, he's the one who incinerated Lust to death._

He glanced at his partner with a smirk. _But still, fire has one major weakness._

Envy spoke. "Misery, you take care of Mustang and his dog. I'll deal with the rest of them."

Misery nodded. "Very well."

Misery transformed part of her body into water and rushed at Mustang.

Mustang sent a blast of fire at Envy again, but Misery blocked it, and it fizzled out when it hit her body.

Mustang snarled. "No! Get out of my way!"

He snapped his fingers again, this time directing the fire at Misery. While the ensuing blast didn't force Misery to retreat, she winced in pain as part of her body was heated up into steam, which she hastily transformed back into water.

Hawkeye fired a few bullets into Misery as well, but Misery stood her ground, and managed to withstand the attacks.

Mustang continued to send forth his flames. "You're not the one I want! Damn you! I said move! You cunt!"

Hawkeye looked at Mustang in shock, as she'd never heard him use such harsh language before.

After a minute or two, it became clear that Misery and Mustang were at a stalemate, with her water and his fire unable to stop the other.

Envy glanced back at the six heroes. "Well, that should keep him busy."

Ed clenched his fists. "You may be a homunculus, but do you really think you're strong enough to beat all six of us?"

Envy laughed. "Foolish human, don't you realize I've been holding back?"

Envy writhed, and in seconds transformed into his true form, towering over them.

Ed, Al, and Lujon looked at Envy cautiously, as they had seen this before, while Scar, Mei, and Rose looked up in shock and fear, as they had not seen this form before.

Envy chuckled, the sound of his voice bouncing off the floor and walls. "Face it. You worms don't stand a chance against me."

Ed shouted. "All right, he'll be holding back because he can't risk killing me, Al, or Rose. Everyone pair up!"

Ed paired up with Scar, Al paired up with Mei, and Rose paired up with Lujon. After that, the fight began.

Ed and Al transformed the earth into rock spikes that stabbed Envy from below, Scar moved around swiftly, using his hand to destroy parts of Envy's flank, Mei tossed out her kunai and used her alkahestry to cause Envy pain, Lujon combined his body with his alchemy to attack, Rose used her alchemy to created gusts of wind to hurl objects at Envy and to move her friends out of harms way when necessary. Together they inflicted a lot of damage on the enormous homunculus, and the massive battle sent dirt, rocks, and alchemical light flying all over the room.

But for all their efforts, Envy was still a durable and cunning foe, and one by one he began to subdue them. During one moment, Ed misjudged just how fast Envy's tail was going to move, and it smacked right into him. This, in conjunction with the wound Envy had already given him, caused him to pass out. As he was a sacrifice, Envy left him alone, but he was no longer able to help.

He then managed to grab Al, and pin him down with one of his limbs. Al struggled, but was not able to get loose.

Envy then sent out his tongue and wrapped it around Scar, tightening it and breaking several of his ribs. Mei had been able to set him free, but Scar's injuries put him out of commission, and Mei was too busy helping the others fight Envy to heal him.

Lujon panted, and looked at Envy despairingly. _We can't keep this up. We need help. But how?_

He glanced back at the standoff between Mustang and Misery. All at once an idea came to him, and without warning he rushed over toward them.

Lujon clapped his hands, and once he was close enough stuck his hand into Misery.

Misery froze, and Mustang and Hawkeye looked at him in surprise.

Hawkeye looked at Lujon uncertainly. "What?"

Lujon grimaced. "I'm turning her body into ethanol. I can handle her. Please, go help the others!"

Hawkeye nodded. "Right."

Mustang had already taken off.

Envy had flung Rose aside, being careful to avoid injuring her too badly, and loomed over Mei, who was making a futile attempt to shield Scar.

Envy laughed. "Your time has come lowly worms!"

Then, in the blink of an eye, his entire body was engulfed in flames, lighting up the room and heating up the air.

Mustang glared at the homunculus. "Size won't help you against me."

Realizing this, Envy hastily transformed and assumed the appearance of Mei, and began to fight the real Mei. With the two fighting in close proximity, Mustang couldn't attack without fear of getting the wrong one.

Before long, however, Mei was able to toss a Kunai at Envy and managed to embed it into his forehead. This enabled Mustang to figure out which one was Envy, and he scorched the homunculus again.

Envy then transformed into Rose, and fought the real Rose. Once again, though, Rose was able to use her wind alchemy to push Envy away, and Mustang scorched him again.

Envy transformed one last time, this time assuming the form of Hawkeye, and he and the real Hawkeye wrestled for a minute. It all came to a head when they both stood up and pointed their guns at each other.

They both froze, as Hawkeye realized the homunculus could kill her instantly, while Envy realized that their fight had moved them away from everyone else, and he wouldn't be able to fool Mustang any more.

Both Hawkeyes turned to Mustang.

The one on the left shouted. "Colonel! Be careful! He's Envy!"

The one on the right retorted. "No! Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you. It's me, Riza."

"No, Colonel, I'm the real Riza!"

"Be quiet you damn homunculus! How dare you imitate me!"

Mustang glanced back and forth between them, his face livid, but he carefully restrained himself.

After a brief pause, he asked a question. "Lieutenant. What is the name of your dog?"

The Hawkeye on the left's eyes widened, and she hastily answered. "Black Hayate sir!"

The Hawkeye on the right opened their mouth, but before they could say or do anything Mustang scorched them, revealing it to once again be Envy in disguise. And this time, Mustang did not let up. He scorched Envy over and over, his face becoming more and more enraged with each spark and subsequent firestorm. The flames were so hot and so intense that Envy wasn't able to do anything but scream in agony and wait for it to be over.

The burning went on for some time. On the other side of the room, Lujon's idea had done the trick, and used up the last of Misery's philosopher's stone. She began to fade away, and she looked down on Lujon. For the first and last time in her life, she smiled, then disappeared. Lujon slowly made his way back to the others.

Lujon looked at Rose with concern. "Are you all right?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. A few little bumps, but I'm okay."

Lujon let out a breath. "Thank god."

He glanced over, and could see that Mei was healing Scar, while Al was healing Ed. Ed had regained consciousness, and was frowning.

Lujon and Rose turned and watched Mustang, their expressions rather fearful.

Hawkeye also looked horrified at Mustang's display.

Eventually, it all came to an end, and Mustang and Envy let out one last scream of rage and agony respectively.

"AAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAHHH!

Mustang breathed heavily, and let his arm fall to his side. Envy's body lay perfectly still on the ground, and began to dissipate into dust.

Near the skull, a small, green, wormlike creature emerged, and fell onto the ground.

The worm whimpered and tried to crawl away.

"Dammit. Not this. Not like this."

Mustang walked over and put his boot on the creature, pinning it in place.

He looked down at it darkly. "So this is your true form. You're ugly. Envy means jealousy. That's what your name means, right? And jealousy is an ugly thing."

Envy squirmed. "No! I don't want to die!"

Mustang glared. "Did Hughes want to die? Did any of the people you killed want to die? No, they didn't, but you didn't give them a choice. So I'm not giving you one either!"

Mustang raised his glove, and Envy's eyes widened.

"Now burn in hell!"

Mustang paused as he noticed Hawkeye pointing a gun at him. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Hawkeye looked at him sternly. "That's enough Colonel. I'll take it from here."

Mustang didn't move. "He's as good as finished. Lower your weapon."

Hawkeye shook her head slightly. "I can't obey that. Put your hand down."

Mustang snarled. "DAMN IT! I WON'T ASK AGAIN!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath Envy shifted, causing him to fly into the air. Ed, who had recovered somewhat, was back on his feet, and caught Envy's true form.

Mustang looked at his subordinate as though he wasn't really seeing him. "Ah, Fullmetal."

He held out his hand. "I'll be taking that."

Ed glanced at Envy. Scar, who was standing right next to Ed, eyed the little creature with something close to disgust, before shifting his gaze back to Mustang.

Mustang's frown deepened. "That was an order. Give it to me right now."

Ed looked at Mustang seriously. "No, I won't."

Mustang stared down Ed, neither backing down. Rose and Lujon stood on one side of the area, looking at the unfolding drama uncertainly, while Al and Mei watched from the other side, unsure of what they should do.

After a moment of silence, Mustang spoke. "That thing deserves the worst death possible."

Ed frowned. "Maybe, but I can't let you do it."

Mustang raised his hand up. "Give him to me! Or I'll burn your hand up along with him!"

Ed retorted. "Try it then! If it's a fight you want come and get it!"

He pointed at Mustang. "But first, you may want to take a good look at your face. Is that the face you're going to wear when you're leading this country?"

Mustang hesitated.

"Is that what you want to be Colonel? Another monster?!"

Mustang's hand was shaking, alchemical sparks emitting from his fingertips.

Scar spoke up. "Are you becoming a beast? Giving into its passion? You can if you want to. I won't stop you from taking revenge."

Ed glared at Scar. "Hey!"

Scar folded his arms. "What right do I have to stop someone from seeking vengeance?"

Ed's face softened.

Scar continued. "But still, I shudder to think what kind of world a man blinded by his own hate would create once he becomes its leader."

Mustang's eyes widened.

Hawkeye said sharply. "Colonel, I can't let you kill him. That being said, I have no intention of letting him live. I'll dispose of him."

Mustang clenched his fist. "But I did it! I finally ran him down!"

Hawkeye looked at him sadly. "I know! But still…but still, you're about to do something reckless. This is pure hatred, and I will not let it take you. You're better. I know you're better than that."

Mustang grimaced, and his hands were trembling.

Rose took a tentative step forward. "Think of this. Your rage is so powerful because your love for your friend was just as strong."

Mustang glanced at her.

She smiled sadly. "Love is a double edged sword. It brings joy, but can also bring great sorrow. The people you love can give you happiness, but they can also let you down, and they can die. But we can't let grief allow us to lose ourselves."

She glanced at the scorch marks around the room. "Is this what your friend would have wanted?"

Mustang considered Rose's words. After a moment he let out a shaky breath.

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. But then, what will you do afterwards?"

Hawkeye bowed her head. "I have no intention of carrying on by myself. Once this is all over, I will end my life, and remove my secrets of Flame alchemy from this world."

Mustang stiffened, and all at once let out a blast of flame that hit the wall on the far side of the room. The anger drained out of his face to be replaced by exhaustion.

"I can't let that happen. I can't afford to lose you too."

He chuckled weakly. "What kind of madness is this? Scolded by a child. Lectured by a man who has been my enemy."

He turned around. "And you, I've done it again, I've hurt you."

He shook his head. "How foolish can one man be?"

He walked over, and pushed Hawkeye's gun down. "Please, forgive me."

He fell to his knees, and Hawkeye followed him down.

Rose let out a sigh of relief, and the tension in the room died down.

Envy looked at Mustang in exasperation. "Are you a moron?"

Everyone jumped slightly, not quite used to Envy's true form, and Mustang glanced at the homunculus.

"Some nice flowery words and feigned empathy? You make me sick to my stomach. Are all you humans such pathetic worms?"

Envy pointed a tiny finger at the Colonel. "Why don't you just listen to your gut and do what you want to? Have you forgotten Colonel Mustang? Your pal Scar here tried to kill you. And he also tried to kill the pipsqueak and his brother."

He looked up at Ed. "What's more, wasn't he the one who killed the parents of the pipsqueak's girlfriend? And what about that little girl who became a chimera? Scar was the one responsible for her death too."

He looked at Scar. "And as for you Scar, have you completely forgotten your hatred for what they did to your Ishvalan country men? How they razed your cities to the ground?"

He glanced at Lujon. "And look at the brat here. He stole the pipsqueak's limbs! He's not even one of your kind!"

He looked down at Mei, who was standing next to Al. "And there's the little Xingese girl. This country's problems aren't any of your concern. Just grab a philosopher's stone and get out of here! With all the chaos going on, all of you could do whatever you want!"

He looked around at all of them. "This is the perfect time, the ultimate opportunity. Hate and weep, kill and be killed. Fight each other! How could all of you hope to team up? You're all way beyond the point of kissing and making up. Right pipsqueak? Mustang? Child? Scar?"

None of them answered him. Ed remained by Scar, Al remained by Mei, and Rose remained by Lujon. Mustang and Hawkeye were still on the ground.

Envy looked at them all in disbelief. "There's no way. No, no you can't. Never, never, it's impossible. How could you? How could you do it? How? HOW?!"

Ed looked at Envy softly. "Now I see."

Envy looked up at him.

"You're jealous of humans, aren't you? According to you, we're supposed to be nothing compared to homunculi."

Ed glanced at Al. "And yet, when we stumble and fall, we have our loved ones to help pick us back up. We support each other, through the best and the worst."

He looked back down at Envy. "Jealousy doesn't just mean wanting what other people have, it can also mean resenting others for what they have. You hate me and Al because we represent the chance at a normal life that you were denied."

He glanced at Lujon. "And you hate Greed and Lujon because despite the fact that they're homunculi, they chose something different, something better. We all have our friends and family to support us while we live, and to mourn us when we die, while you and the homunculi, despite having highly ambitious plans, are all alone."

He looked back down at Envy. "And you're jealous. You envy us because of that."

Envy froze, various memories playing out in his head.

 _Fool. You just have to forsake one little village to help save an entire country. Too bad you don't have the stomach to do the logical thing._

 _Humans are such simple creatures._

 _You humans don't make any sense to me. You throw away your lives for nothing._

 _I shouldn't be surprised, that's just how all you humans are._

 _Another foolish human._

Envy glared at Ed, and began to squirm.

Ed frowned. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Hold on a second!"

Envy wriggled his way out of Ed's right hand.

"Idiot, where do you think you're going?"

Ed tried to grab Envy with his left hand, but Envy bit him.

Ed winced. "Ow!"

Envy fell to the ground, and Hawkeye pointed her gun at him.

Scar held up a hand. "Wait. He won't last much longer."

Envy slowly crawled along the ground, glancing at each of them in turn, before lowering his gaze.

"Humiliating, ending up so small and pathetic like this. Trampled on by humans, those loathsome beings."

He looked back at Ed. "What's worse, out of all the scum out there, you just had to be the one to see through me, didn't you pipsqueak?"

Tears began to leak out of his eyes, and all at once he began to cry.

Scar, Ed, Lujon, and Mustang's expressions didn't change, while Hawkeye, Mei, and Rose seemed taken aback by Envy's display. Al also seemed surprised.

Envy fell onto his side, tears continuing to flow. "Damn! Dammit, Dammit! I've been humiliated. Humiliated! I'm a homunculus! I'm the living incarnation of Envy! I never had any other choice! What else was I supposed to do? What else could I have done?!"

He covered his eyes. "Damn all of you! Don't look at me like that! To be pitied by the likes of you…that's the ultimate humiliation."

Despite himself, Ed did feel pity for the sad creature before him, and he could tell that some of the others did as well.

Envy let out a small laugh. "I guess we'll see how long this adorable little alliance of yours can hold up. Ah well, best of luck with that pipsqueak. Give my regards to Hohenheim."

Envy reached into his mouth, and pulled out a red stone. His muscles tensed for a moment before he crushed the stone.

Ed's eyes widened, and Envy's body began to disintegrate into dust.

Envy looked at Ed one last time. "Goodbye...Edward...Elric."

With that final proclamation, he disappeared forever.

Mustang held his hand over his eyes. "He took the easy way out and killed himself. Cowardly bastard."

Rose bowed her head. "Such a sad life."

There was a moment of heavy silence.

Ed stood up straight. "Well, it's an important reminder. Unlike that bearded bastard and those who follow him, we actually have something worth fighting for."

Scar nodded. "Yes. And we'd better keep moving if we want to succeed."

After making sure that everyone was okay, they split into two different groups. Al, May, and Lujon would head back out so that the enemy wouldn't be able to catch Al, or at the very least would be forced to send someone after him and leave the center less defended. Meanwhile, Ed, Scar, Mustang, Hawkeye, and Rose would continue to the center.

Al looked down at his brother. "Be careful Ed."

Ed smiled softly. "Of course. Hopefully it'll all be over the next time we see each other."

Lujon was frowning, and Rose looked at him in concern.

"Something wrong?"

Lujon looked at her worryingly. "I hate having to leave, as you're about to go right into the middle of danger."

Rose nodded. "True, but since I'm a candidate for sacrifice, they won't try to kill me. Besides, we need several people who know alkahestry to reach the center for our plan to work.

Lujon bowed his head. "I know. But..."

Rose smiled at him warmly. "Remember what I told you."

Lujon nodded.

"We'll be fine. See you soon."

She then kissed him on the cheek, and left to rejoin the others. Lujon blushed slightly, and then reluctantly turned around. The two groups moved in opposite directions, hoping that they still had some control over their fates.

* * *

Author's Note: Last time three of the good guys died, this time three of the bad guys died. The main one was obviously Envy, of course, and now his story arc is finally complete.

I realize now that I never did much with Misery, at least when it came to developing her character, but I felt that it was time for her to go. I don't know, hopefully you guys can fill in the blanks based on what her character was like in the 2003 show.

Not sure what else to say. I hope my story did the confrontation with Envy justice. I tried to make it more big and epic than in Brotherhood, because let's face it, that wasn't a fight, that was just Envy being completely demolished by Mustang. Here, it takes a bit before Mustang has him pinned down where he can't do anything. Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review.

Next time, several of our characters are confronted with difficult choices, as doing the right thing often comes at a very high price.

Oh, and have a Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays.

Edit: Kept this chapter mostly the same, hopefully the changes I made to previous chapters gave Misery a little more of an arc before her demise.


	53. Sacrifices

General Armstrong looked at her fellow general carefully. "General Hakuro, do you think you can handle things up here?"

Hakuro nodded. "Yes, General Armstrong."

After defeating Sloth, General Armstrong had her men go over the rest of the command center to find out what their situation was. The Fuhrer's return had given the Central soldiers a second wind, but after seeing him fall into the moat and having an entire battalion pushed back out of the shaft by GreedLing, they were once again demoralized. The news had spread to the western gate, and while the Central soldiers had put up a fierce fight, General Hakuro's forces had been able to keep the gate secured.

General Armstrong nodded. "Very well. My men and I are heading down to face the enemy."

She headed to the office of the Fuhrer, where her brother, Marta, the Curtises, and several of her soldiers were waiting.

She had also learned of Captain Buccaneer's passing, but for the sake of her men did not show any signs of grief.

Alex gestured toward the hidden doorway on the other side of the room which lead down underground.

Izumi peered into the dark passageway with a frown. "I'll accompany you for a little while, but I plan on making an escape tunnel before long. I don't want to give the enemy a chance to catch me."

General Armstrong looked at her in surprise. "Catch you?"

Izumi nodded. "Yes. I'm one of several alchemists the enemy apparently intends to sacrifice to complete the plan."

General Armstrong frowned. "I see. Did you commit the taboo as well?"

Izumi lowered her eyes. "Yes."

The two women continued to talk as the group descended underground toward the unseen enemy below.

* * *

Al shifted unhappily. "I don't like having to leave Brother like this."

Mei nodded sadly. "I know. But if both of you waltzed into the center, we'd be playing into their hands. As long as they can't catch both of you, their plan won't work."

Al sighed. "I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better about running away when the others are heading into danger.

Lujon glanced back. "I hope Rose will be okay."

They continued to head back the way they had come, glancing nervously around as if they expected an ambush any second.

Meanwhile, Ed, Scar, Mustang, Hawkeye, and Rose were making their way down a tunnel that would lead them to the very center.

Scar grimaced. "We're getting close."

Ed clenched his automail fist. "Yeah. We just need to reach the center. If we can do that, then we've won."

Mustang frowned grimly. "But they're bound to have something else waiting for us."

Then all at once, the tunnel ended. They found themselves entering a large circular room with many other tunnels connecting with the outer edges of the room.

Their attention quickly went to the very center of the room, where there was a black-haired woman kneeling on the ground, with several small containers next to her. She was reading a book, and didn't acknowledge their presence at first.

Mustang blinked in surprise. "What's a young woman doing down here?"

The woman closed the book and looked up at the new arrivals. "Oh my, it seems I have guests."

Ed grimaced, and Rose's face had paled.

Rose whispered. "Dante."

Hawkeye looked at her in shock. "Dante?"

Mustang scowled and flexed his fingers. "So I take it she's with them?"

Ed nodded and transformed his arm into a blade. "Yeah."

Mustang snapped his fingers and sent a burst of flame toward Dante.

But before it could reach her, Dante stood up, clapped her hands together, and held her palm forward. A gust of air flew forward and dissipated Mustang's flame.

Mustang looked taken aback, while the others had tensed up, gearing up for a fight.

Dante lowered her hand, an indifferent expression on her face. "Since you're here of your own free will, I'm guessing you managed to dispose of both Envy and Misery. Such a shame. They were quite useful pawns."

Ed's eyes widened. "How can you say that? They were your creations, and Envy was once your son!"

Dante smiled coldly. "Oh dear, are you actually feeling sorry for him?"

She let out a laugh, a cold and harsh sound. "How pathetic. I hope you didn't waste any tears on him, because I can assure you he would not have wasted any on you."

Rose glanced away and seemed unwilling to make eye contact with Dante.

Dante peered at their group closely. "There's fewer of you than I expected. Where's your dear brother, Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed grinned savagely. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Dante smirked. "I see. He's nearby, but is trying to stay away from here in the hopes that we won't be able to catch him."

She shook her head. "A nice idea, but sadly doomed to fail."

Ed frowned darkly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dante ignored his question. "Now then, let's get things started, shall we?"

She snapped her fingers and all at once, several men wielding swords dropped down from the ceiling and rushed toward the heroes.

Dante kneeled back down on the ground and began to draw something near the center. "Keep them out of my hair for a few minutes, won't you?"

The warriors forced the group to scatter and it was all they could do to evade the bite of the swords.

Mustang raised his voice. "Stop this! I don't want to hurt you! Don't you realize what they're about to do?"

The men didn't react at all and Mustang grimaced as he was forced to kill one of them before he could reach him.

Dante shook her head. "You're wasting your time. Any trace of independent thought they may have had has been wiped clean. The only thing they understand now is obeying the orders I give them."

Scar grimaced, as the men seemed to know to avoid his right hand, making his attacks ineffective. "Who are they?"

Dante smirked. "At one time, they were the other candidates to become the Fuhrer."

Everyone looked shocked at this proclamation.

Ed gasped. "What?"

"Creating King Bradley was one of my crowning achievements. Of course, I contributed to the creation of the other homunculi as well, and I've perfected the art of human alchemy over the years. These men may not be as powerful as King Bradley himself, but they are skilled warriors in their own right, and I've been saving them for this special occasion."

While this new knowledge helped them to understand their opponents better, it did not help the group gain an edge against them. The only reason they weren't overwhelmed was because the warriors seemed to be avoiding killing blows.

After a moment of intense fighting, Dante stood back up.

She raised her voice. "There. Now then, it's time."

Ed glanced at her, and saw that she had drawn a transmutation circle on the ground. His eyes widened as he realized it looked similar to the one from the fifth laboratory, but there were several symbols he did not recognize.

Dante called out. "Number 16, number 17, number 21, number 23, and number 26. Come."

Five of the men moved away from the fight and stood around Dante in a circle. The remaining warriors retreated away from the heroes, giving them some breathing room, but placed themselves between the group and Dante.

Dante clapped her hands together, and activated the transmutation circle. Alchemical light illuminated the room and five streams of energy flowed forth from the circle, rushing out into the tunnels.

Ed grimaced as he covered his eyes against the bright light. _What's she doing?_

He raised his voice. "What have you done?!"

Dante grinned. "You're a smart boy. Do you know how many militarily-operated alchemical laboratories there are here in Central?

Ed scowled. "Last I heard, there's four."

Then his eyes widened. "No, wait, there's five! That means…the entire city is a transmutation circle!"

The energy was surging underground, connecting the five laboratories and causing the ground to shake. Soldiers and civilians alike looked around in alarm.

At the radio station, Fuery spotted some of the alchemical energy surging by and he gasped in shock.

"What the hell was that?!"

Maria looked toward at one of the nearby laboratories grimly. "This isn't good."

The circle complete, the five men standing next to Dante were consumed and the circle fulfilled its purpose, targeting everyone who had seen the Truth.

A portal opened up beneath Ed, Al, Izumi, and Lujon.

From their respective locations, they each looked down in shock and alarm. "What?!"

They were all then dragged down into the portal and the people around them looked on in horror.

Mei shrieked. "Alphonse! Lujon!"

Before long they were gone. Mei stood still for a moment, then abruptly began to run back to the center.

Sig tried in vain to grab for Izumi before she also disappeared. "Izumi! No!"

The Armstrong siblings looked shocked at this turn of events, as did the Briggs soldiers. Marta looked down the passageway grimly and acting on instinct, proceeded ahead without the others.

Mustang gasped in horror. "No! Fullmetal!"

Hawkeye, Rose, and Scar also looked stunned, but there was nothing they could do, and Ed soon vanished from sight.

As soon as he was gone, the warriors renewed their attack.

The group fought valiantly, but they were outnumbered, and when Hawkeye's gun jammed, she was caught and restrained. This distracted the others, who were swiftly restrained as well.

Dante smiled in satisfaction. "Now then, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Dante set a tray down in the center of the circle she'd made, and poured a large container of what looked like black dust into the tray, being careful to not spill any.

Dante looked down at the dust. "Water, 35 liters; carbon, 20 kilograms; ammonia, 4 liters; lime, 1.5 kilograms; phosphorus, 800 grams; salt, 250 grams; saltpeter, 100 grams; sulfur, 80 grams; fluorine, 7.5; iron, 5; silicon, 3 grams; and trace amounts of 15 other elements."

Mustang frowned. "What's that?"

Rose's face had paled. "It's the ingredients for a human body."

Hawkeye looked sharply at her. "What?!"

Dante stood up. "That's right."

She gestured at the warrior holding Rose, and he released her. Rose stepped away from him, and looked at Dante uncertainly.

"You know, dear, we never did get to try that human transmutation together, now did we? But perhaps we can do it now."

Rose looked at her angrily. "Why would I do that? It can't be done!"

Dante smiled sweetly. "Oh, but it can. You see, it is impossible to raise the dead, but we can do the next best thing: create a homunculus in their likeness."

Rose's eyes widened.

"If you open the portal for me, I will help you create a homunculus. We can then implant your memories of your departed beloved into the mind of the homunculus, creating a Cain even more perfect than the real one. Surely that would make you happy?"

Dante clapped her hands together and held her palm up. A second later, an image rose out of her hand. It depicted a handsome young man with his arms wrapped around a young woman who looked like Rose and they were looking at each other with adoration, their love clearly very strong.

Rose looked almost mesmerized by the image and it was clear that seeing Cain again was still something that she desired very much.

Dante smiled softly. "What's about to happen to this country is inevitable, so why not help us and benefit from it?"

The image grew, and the couple in the image seemed even more lifelike.

"Cain made you happy, didn't he? And there's been a hole deep inside of you ever since his passing. Join us, and we can fill that hole for you. What's more, you'll never need to worry about death again. Think of it. Immortality for you and your beloved. What do you say?"

Rose's gaze had slowly shifted away from the image, and now she was looking at Dante. The hope in her eyes faded and her selfish desire vanished.

Rose shook her head. "No."

Dante frowned. "Excuse me?"

Rose glared at her. "I said no!"

She held up her palm and using her alchemy, blew the image away, dissipating it into nothing. Dante's frown deepened.

Rose looked at the ground. "I've moved on. I still miss him, and probably will miss him until the day I die. But I have other friends who are counting on me. Even if I believed you, that it was possible, I still wouldn't do it."

She looked at Dante fiercely. "I know what you're planning, and I will not be a part of your evil schemes."

Dante's face had become indifferent. "Are you sure?"

Rose nodded.

Dante sighed. "Very well, then."

The warrior grabbed Rose again and put his sword up to her neck. The others initially looked alarmed, but relaxed when they saw he was simply restraining her.

Dante glanced at Hawkeye. "In that case, we go to plan B."

She snapped her fingers and before anyone could react, blood gushed out of a fatal wound one of the warriors had cut in Hawkeye's neck.

Hawkeye's eyes widened in pain, and she collapsed to the ground, clutching at her neck in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

Mustang looked horrified. "Lieutenant!"

Rose cried. "No! What are you doing?"

Dante glanced at Rose coldly. "You had your chance, Rose. Now it's the Colonel's turn."

Mustang snarled. "I'll kill you!"

Dante ignored his outburst. "Let me make this nice and clear, Mustang. She will bleed to death in a few minutes. I am the only one here who can save her. So what will it be? Will you perform the human transmutation, or will you let her die, just like Hughes?"

Mustang grimaced. "Damn you."

Dante glanced at the pool of blood that was forming around Hawkeye. "I'd make up my mind quickly if I were you. If you wait too long, even I won't be able to bring her back."

Scar and Rose looked on, horrified at the impossible situation Mustang had been put in.

Hawkeye glanced at Mustang and smiled weakly. "Colonel, please. Don't sacrifice everything, not for my sake."

Dante smirked. "But you will, won't you? Or will you live with her blood on your hands?"

Mustang was shaking, and it was clear that he wasn't sure of what he should do.

"Well?"

Hawkeye continued to look at him, and when she saw that he was thinking of saving her, her eyes hardened and her gaze became fierce.

Mustang froze, then looked at the ground, a defeated expression on his face.

"All right."

Dante smiled. "Very good."

Mustang continued. "All right, Lieutenant. I won't perform the transmutation."

Dante paused, visibly disappointed. "Hmm. So you're just going to let her die? How very cold of you."

Mustang glared at her. "You've got a hell of a lot of nerve calling me cold. All the lives you've ruined, using these men as your puppets."

Dante shook her head dismissively. "These men were abandoned from birth. They would have all died without my care. I took them in and gave them a purpose. If they had any self-awareness left, I'm certain that they would be grateful to me."

Then, without warning, Dante disappeared.

Scar's eyes widened. "She vanished?"

After a moment, everyone realized that she had been dragged into the ceiling. A pair of very long and stretchy arms had wrapped themselves around Dante's entire body like a snake, and the hands were now clutching at Dante's throat, which was emitting red alchemical sparks.

Marta grinned viciously. "Oh yeah, we're grateful, all right. Let me show you just how grateful we are."

Mei leaped past Marta and Dante and tossed several of her kunai at the warriors, aiming for their faces and eyes.

This distraction allowed the others to get loose and resume the fight.

Mustang rushed past the warriors, killing any of the ones who dared to get in his way.

"Out of my way!"

He knelt down by Hawkeye, who had passed out.

"Lieutenant! Come on, stay with me! Lieutenant, open your eyes!"

Mei ran over. "Let me help!"

She drew a transmutation circle in blood around Hawkeye, and closed the wound.

Hawkeye slowly opened her eyes.

Mustang looked extremely relieved. "Lieutenant!"

Mei stood back up. "I've stopped the bleeding for now, but she still needs to see a doctor."

Mustang looked at her gratefully. "Thank you. I owe you one."

Riza smiled sadly at Mustang. "Colonel, I'm so sorry."

Mustang looked at her tenderly. "No, don't speak. Just rest now."

Riza spoke. "You understood...my message?"

Mustang nodded. "Yeah. I could tell what that glare meant. Try and perform a human transmutation, and I'll shoot you."

Riza smiled softly, and Mustang gently helped her to her feet.

On the other side of the room, Scar and Rose had dealt with the remaining warriors.

Scar flexed his fingers as he looked down at the dead bodies scattered all around the room. "That's the last of them."

Mustang, Riza, Scar, Rose, and Mei walked over to the center. Dante was still dangling, and was glaring up at Marta.

"You damn chimera! Let me go!"

Marta scowled. "You damn bitch! Why won't you just die?!"

Mustang chuckled weakly as he looked up at Dante, finding the sight of her bound and struggling rather amusing. "Heh. As powerful as you are, even you can't use your alchemy if you can't move."

Dante glared at him.

Mei froze. "Someone's coming."

The group turned and sure enough, they heard the sound of footsteps echoing down from one of the tunnels. After a moment, someone emerged from the shadows.

Mustang gasped. "King Bradley."

Bradley looked at Mustang critically. "It's been quite some time, eh, Colonel Mustang?"

Mustang nodded grimly. "It certainly has, sir. I'd be lying if I said you're looking as good as ever."

Bradley stood up straight, but he had clearly sustained several major injuries, and his clothes were slightly damp.

Bradley glanced at Mustang, then at Hawkeye, then at Rose. "I'm surprised. Between your weakling heart and this girl's foolish sentimentality, I thought for sure at least one of you would break and perform a human transmutation."

Mustang squeezed Hawkeye's shoulder. "There may have been a time where we would have. But that time has passed. We have people by our side who will keep us from being reckless, and ensure we stay on the right path."

Rose nodded.

Bradley sighed. "And here I was under the impression that you were all pathetic creatures who could never learn a lesson properly. But apparently, there are those like you who can learn, who can change. That's one more reason why I can't stand you humans. It infuriates me when I can't predict how you'll behave."

He glanced up at Dante. "It looks like we miscalculated this time, Dante."

Dante grimaced. "So it would seem. But it matters not. You may have hindered our plan, but you have not stopped it. You're only delaying the inevitable."

Mustang clenched his fist. "We'll see about that. I wonder how your precious leader will handle my Flame alchemy."

Dante squirmed. "No, I won't let you interfere with him!"

Marta smirked. "Give it up, Dante. You're not going anywh—"

Marta's voice was cut off, and she and Dante fell to the ground, blood gushing out of a deep cut Marta had in her side.

Rose rushed forward. "Marta! Are you okay?"

Marta grimaced. "I've…been…better…"

The heroes looked up at the hole in the ceiling and could hear something moving above them.

Scar frowned. "This is bad."

Mei nodded grimly. "He's right. Something's coming. Something awful."

Rose pulled Marta away from the center, while Mustang and the others tried to keep an eye on both Bradley and the ceiling.

A mass of shadows began to descend slowly into the room, and landed next to Dante, who was dusting herself off. The shadows fell to the ground, revealing a tall, black-haired man at their center.

Scar's eyes widened. "Kimblee?"

The homunculus smiled. "No, the name's Pride."

Mustang glanced at Pride and Bradley grimly, and handed Hawkeye over to Scar. "Please, look after her for now."

Seeing his chance, Bradley grabbed two of the discarded swords of the dead warriors and rushed forward, catching the group by surprise. Thinking quickly, Mustang snapped his fingers. He was able to scorch the left side of Bradley's face, but he did not stop, and kicked Mustang in the chest, sending him sliding across the room. He then impaled both of Mustang's palms with his swords, pinning him in place. Mustang yelled in pain.

Hawkeye cried out in alarm. "Colonel!"

But there was nothing she or any of them could do, as Pride used his shadows to force them all to retreat.

Dante bent down to pick up the tray, which still had the black dust in it. "Very good. A job well done, Bradley. All right, Pride, I'm afraid we'll have to go with Plan C."

Pride closed his eyes. "So be it."

His shadows swarmed around Mustang and created two transmutation circles, one encircling Mustang, and the other encircling the space next to him. The circles were touching, and after walking over to them, Dante placed the tray in the center of the second circle.

Pride looked down at Mustang disdainfully. "Well, Colonel Mustang, looks like you're our fifth."

Bradley smiled grimly. "That's right, the last one."

With the enemy focused on Mustang, Mei had taken the time to heal Marta's wound, while Scar, Hawkeye, and Rose were watching the proceedings in horror.

Pride frowned. "I was really hoping that we wouldn't have to resort to this, but there is no choice. We have run out of time now."

Bradley looked down at Mustang. "Whether you like it or not, we're going to force you to open the portal. Prepare yourself."

"No, I won't do it!"

"As I said, it doesn't matter if you want to. Pride has the power to assimilate the abilities of others and Dante possesses knowledge of human transmutation. Together, they have the necessary formula."

Several of Pride's shadows wrapped themselves around Mustang, and Pride looked at Bradley.

"He's safely pinned. Move back, Wrath. Now."

Bradley obeyed and withdrew his swords. Once he was out of the circle, he glanced back.

"I wonder, what will be taken from you in exchange, Mustang?"

Dante clapped her hands and pressed them to the ground so that they were touching where the circles connected, and activated them.

Alchemical energy began to surge, and Mustang screamed.

Hawkeye screamed. "Colonel!"

Looking horrified, Rose rushed forward, clearly trying to stop whatever they were doing.

Rose cried. "No, stop it!"

Mei shrieked. "Don't! You'll get caught up in it, too!"

But Rose didn't listen and she reached the circle just as the transmutation was completed, flooding the room with white light.

Scar, Hawkeye, Marta, and Mei glanced back once the light had faded. Pride and Mustang were both gone. Dante was still kneeling next to the circles, and Rose had collapsed to the ground.

In the center of the second transmutation circle lay a creature that vaguely resembled a human male. Its skin was a dark red and it was opening its mouth in a vain attempt to breathe.

Bradley stepped forward and stabbed the newly-born homunculus in the head, ending its misery.

Mei rushed forward "Rose!"

Dante looked at them coldly as Mei dragged Rose back to the rest of the group. "Foolish girl. It would seem that she paid part of the Colonel's toll."

Mei looked at Rose in concern. "What? Then that means something was taken from you."

She looked over Rose's body. "But what? Are you okay?"

Rose opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her eyes widened and she tried again to speak, but nothing happened. She clutched at her throat, and the others slowly began to realize what had happened.

Dante looked mildly curious. "Ah, so it looks like your voice was taken. All in all, I'd say you got lucky."

Rose frowned at Dante, while Hawkeye cried out, "What about the Colonel?"

Bradley spoke up. "Oh, Colonel Mustang is still alive. Right about now, he should be joining our father. Although, I can't vouch for his physical wellbeing."

Dante stood up. "I need to be joining him as well. Would you like me to heal your wounds, Wrath?"

Bradley shook his head. "No. I want to see how long this body can hold out."

The others looked visibly relieved at his answer.

Dante shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She sank into the ground like it was quicksand and quickly vanished from view.

Bradley brandished his swords, blood dripping from his wounds. "Take a good look at me. Look at what kind of shape I'm in. Who among you would like the illustrious honor of taking down the Fuhrer of Amestris?"

He glanced at Marta. "The chimera?"

He glanced at Mei. "The outsider?"

He glanced at Hawkeye. "Mustang's dog? Or perhaps you'd all like to come at me at once."

Scar stepped forward, a dark expression on his face. "King Bradley. I have a score to settle with you. You were the one who ordered and presided over the massacre of my people, the destruction of my country. And now, you're about to do the very same thing to your own people, your own country."

He held out his hand. "You are a despicable monster, and you shall suffer the wrath of God."

Bradley raised an eyebrow. "God, you say? How interesting. I remember one of your religious leaders said something similar to me during the war, right before I killed him."

Scar's frown deepened.

"Tell me, where was your God when Ishval was torn apart? Why is he content to sit by and let your people suffer, while the ones who benefited from the war live comfortable lives? Just how long does your God plan to wait before striking me down? There may be higher powers that govern the laws of the universe, but the idea that there's a benevolent deity watching over this world who gives a damn about the human race is just absurd."

The others looked at the standoff between Bradley and Scar warily, feeling the tension rising.

"Open your eyes. God is nothing more than a man-made construct created to inspire fear and promote order. If you want to see me struck down for all the atrocities I've committed, use your own hand to do so, not God's."

Scar let out an angry roar and launched himself forward, beginning his fight with the homunculus.

While the two of them clashed, Mei gestured at the others.

"This way. I think there's another way to get down below."

The group followed her, hoping for the best as the fight behind them intensified.

* * *

Author's Note: So Dante tries and fails to get two of our heroes to perform a human transmutation. Our heroes do the right thing, but end up paying a steep price for their choice.

So a lot of this was similar to canon, but with a few tweaks. I always found the gold toothed scientist to be more of a plot device rather than an actual character, because they never really explain who he was or why he was helping the homunculi. By having Dante fill that role, it makes more sense, or at least I think so.

So Rose loses her voice just like in the 2003 show, but for slightly less messed up reasons. Well...less messed up in some ways, more messed up in others. And yes, Mustang will also lose his sight just like in Brotherhood.

Next time, things are looking grim for our heroes, but they are still determined to fight to the very end.


	54. Lost Light

Ed yelled in surprise as he was dragged through the Truth, white light all around him.

He looked around in alarm. _What the hell is going on?! How did they—_

His thoughts were thrown off as he abruptly reached the end, and the white light began to fade as he was reconstructed in the real world. He caught a glimpse of a dark metal floor before he was falling, and hit the ground a second later.

He winced in pain and sluggishly tried to get his bearings, but his eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the dim lighting, so he couldn't see much.

A second later, he heard a familiar yell and a second thud, and spun around to see who it was.

He gasped. "Teacher!"

Izumi looked up in surprise. "Ed?"

Ed rushed over to her. "Are you all right?"

Izumi rubbed the back of her neck gingerly. "Yeah, more or less."

"What are you doing here?"

Izumi frowned. "I'd like to know that, too."

Both of them jumped when they heard a loud clanging sound behind them. They spun around to see what had made the noise.

Ed's eyes widened. "Al!"

Ed knelt next to his brother, while Izumi's face had become scared.

"Al too? Are the sacrifices being gathered together?"

There was a sudden thud echoing from the center of the room, and now that their eyes had adjusted somewhat to the dim lighting, Ed and Izumi turned around to see what it was.

They froze in shock. A black mass with a vaguely humanoid shape stood in the middle of the room. Large eyes covered the creature's entire body, and they could see the head and hands of someone peeking out of the creature's stomach, their face contorted in pain.

The creature surveyed the newcomers. "One, two, three…four of you are here now. That still leaves us one short."

The creature put a hand to his chin. "Hmm. Dante must be creating the fifth sacrifice as we speak."

Izumi took a step backwards. "What…what is that thing?! It's a monster!"

Ed gasped as he recognized the person trapped inside the creature. "Hohenheim!"

Hohenheim looked up. "Edward. And it would seem he's got Alphonse and Izumi as well. You'll have to excuse my sorry appearance."

Izumi looked back and forth between Hohenheim and the creature warily. "What is going on here?"

Hohenheim let out a shaky breath. "It's not complicated."

The creature glanced down at Hohenheim. "Be careful to mind your tongue. I plan to take your philosopher's stone at my leisure, but I can speed up the process if you prefer."

Ed eyed the creature uneasily. "Hohenheim, what is that hideous thing?"

"He's the dwarf. You would know him better as the one the homunculi call Father."

Ed's eyes widened. "You're saying that this is that bearded bastard?"

Hohenheim nodded. "Yes, that's right. I destroyed the container he was in, but—"

Hohenheim abruptly disappeared into the black mass of the creature's body before he could say anything else.

Father shook his head. "Enough. I warned you to keep your mouth shut, Hohenheim."

He looked at Ed and Izumi with a wide grin. "And now, greetings to the three of you, my pretty sacrifices. Make yourselves comfortable. It won't be too long before I'll need you."

Ed and Izumi raised their hands in the air, preparing to fight. "Time to get up, Al. Things aren't looking too good for us."

Ed glanced back when his brother didn't respond. "Hey, Al? Alphonse!"

He rushed back to Al's side and became worried when Al remained unresponsive.

Ed grimaced. _Dammit, please wake up, Al! Where are you?_

He frowned. _Come to think of it, where is Lujon? He saw the Truth as well, so he should have been brought here, too._

Unsure of what to do, Ed and Izumi remained by Al's side, hoping he would wake up, and trying to stay away from Father. Fortunately, Father let them be and had shifted his gaze up to the ceiling, as if he could see through the earth and stone and straight up into the sky above.

Sometime later, alchemical energy began to crackle near the center of the room, and Ed and Izumi looked at it sharply. A second later, a white light flashed, and Colonel Mustang fell to the ground.

Ed gasped, then rushed toward his commanding officer. "Colonel!"

A second later, Pride descended with his mass of shadows and landed next to Father. "I've brought him to you. He's our fifth."

Father eyed Mustang with interest. "I wish we could say that makes all five of the required sacrifices, but Alphonse Elric has not arrived yet."

Ed looked down at Mustang in concern. "Colonel, you okay? Say something!"

Mustang slowly sat up. "Fullmetal? Where…where are we?"

Ed glanced back at Father and froze when he noticed Pride standing next to the former dwarf. A moment later, Dante leaped down from the ceiling and stood on the other side of Father.

The looks of triumph on the three of them made Ed feel sick and angry, but he decided to focus on Mustang.

"The bearded guy's hideout. Now what happened? What did they do to you?"

Mustang frowned. "I was flung into a strange place. Into a gateway of some sort."

Izumi froze and Ed gasped.

"The portal? That means something was taken from you. But your arms and legs are still here."

Mustang blinked in confusion. "Fullmetal, I don't know how you can expect to see my condition when it's this dark in here."

Ed frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ed's eyes widened and a look of horror came onto his face as a thought occurred to him.

Mustang got to his feet. "It's all dark, pitch black. The lights, where are the lights?"

He tripped and fell on a loose tube, which even in the dim lighting should have been easy to spot. Izumi caught him and looked at him sadly, while Ed's eyes remained wide in horror.

"No. It can't be."

Pride smiled coldly. "Ah, so it looks like your sight was taken. That's good. We've found your abilities to be quite problematic."

His face darkened. "I've played a more passive role than my brethren in the lead up to this fateful day, but I've seen a lot of what you humans have been up to. I watched you when you killed Lust and Envy. I did nothing, as it was not my place to interfere, and they deserved to die for being too weak. Still, I think it's fair to say you've had this coming."

Ed grimaced. "Colonel. You performed it? A human transmutation?"

Mustang scowled, and his hands were shaking as he held them up in front of his face, trying in vain to see them. "Of course not! You think I would willingly do such a thing?"

Ed frowned, then glared at the homunculi.

Dante shrugged. "That's true, he didn't. Despite my best efforts, in the end we had to force him to open the portal. But things worked out quite well, and now Mustang's meddling and flame alchemy will present no more problems for us."

Father grinned. "The Truth can be such a cruel thing. The two brothers who wanted to feel their mother's warmth once more. Their attempt to bring the dead back to life cost one of them the leg on which he stood, as well as the only family he had left. The other lost his entire body to have it replaced by a suit of armor that could feel nothing. The woman who sought to bring back her only baby was left with a body that would never again bear children. And then, the man who looked to change his nation had his eyesight taken from him, and now he can no longer see his future. Humans who would dare to play God must pay a steep price for their arrogance. That is the way of the universe, the natural order imposed by the very thing you claim to worship. That is Truth."

Ed shouted. "I don't think so!"

Ed clenched his fist, and slowly stood up. "If he'd done it of his own volition like we did, that would be one thing. But to force someone to participate in human transmutation against his will, and then steal his eyesight, you think that's justified? That isn't a truth I'm willing to accept!"

* * *

Above Father's lair, the duel between Bradley and Scar had slowed down for a moment while each of them caught their breath.

Bradley looked at Scar carefully. "Tell me: you go by Scar. What is your real name?"

Scar frowned. "I have none. I left it."

Bradley looked thoughtful. "You don't say. What a coincidence. I don't know my real name either."

He held his swords up. "It's almost poetic, two nameless men fighting to the death."

A moment later, they had resumed their fight, and things only grew more vicious. Each of them managed to inflict various injuries on the other, but managed to avoid any killing blows.

Bradley's superhuman abilities began to take their toll, however, and he eventually had Scar pinned down. He stabbed his sword down to finish the Ishvalan off.

But before he could strike, Scar pressed his left hand to the ground, and several massive rock pillars jutted out of the ground, smacking into Bradley and knocking him back.

Bradley fell to the ground and looked at the rock pillars in astonishment.

Scar slowly got to his feet. "You look surprised. I'd even say shocked. To be honest, I'm still a little surprised myself. It goes against my beliefs. I even swore to myself I'd never use it."

He took off his outer shirt. "But when I considered the enormity of what was at stake and what I could do, I relented, and accepted my only choice."

He brandished his left arm, revealing there to be an enormous tattoo on it, very similar to the one on his right arm.

"My brother's circle of reconstruction. I've accepted both halves of alchemy!"

Bradley chuckled weakly. "You miserable humans never give up, I'll give you that much."

* * *

Lujon looked around in shock.

The tunnel was gone and all around him there was nothing but white.

"Hello, child of sin."

Lujon froze, then slowly turned around, knowing what he was about to see.

The Truth grinned, standing in front of the large imposing gates. "You've come back."

Lujon looked at the Truth grimly. "What am I doing here? I saw Al being dragged through the portal as well."

The Truth nodded. "Yes, that's right. He and all of those who have seen the Truth are being taken to the center of Amestris."

Lujon frowned. "Why not me, though?"

"Perhaps because you're a homunculus. Perhaps because you have a philosopher's stone. Or perhaps because you've spent the most time here, you were able to remain here rather than being dragged back to the real world."

Lujon sighed. "Well, which is it?"

"Does it really matter? The real question is, what are you going to do now?"

Lujon tilted his head. "Do?"

"By now you realize that your plan to keep him from catching his sacrifices has failed. His plan is close to completion. If you go back, you may face nothing but despair and agony. But you can spare yourself of all that. As powerful as he is, he can't touch you once you pass to the other side of the gate. So what will it be? Will you move on, or go back?"

Lujon frowned, unsure of how to answer.

* * *

Al looked ahead in shock at the figure in front of him.

He slowly began to walk forward. "My body. That's…my body!"

His body smiled sadly, and held out a hand. "I've waited a long time. Welcome home, Al."

Al began to reach out, then hesitated. "Your arms. You've grown so thin. Nothing but skin and bones. It's all you can do just to stand up."

Al collapsed to the ground, his armored body wracking with sobs he couldn't make. "I can't…I can't…I can't fight in a body like this! And everyone else is fighting!"

His body frowned. "You don't want to become one with me again?"

Al shook his head violently. "No, it's not that! For a long, long time, all I've thought about is getting my body back. And yet, I can't come back to you."

He stood back up, unable to look at his body. "I just can't right now. That body isn't strong enough."

His body bowed its head. "You want to go back there? Then I won't stop you."

The gate behind his body opened, and Al stepped forward.

Al called back. "I'm sorry! I'll be back! Just wait a little longer! I swear I'll be back! I promise!"

* * *

Al lurched awake.

Ed and Izumi looked shocked and relieved.

"Al!"

"Alphonse!"

"Are you all right?"

Al looked at them. "Teacher. Brother. Then we're…"

He glanced over and saw Father, Dante, and Pride standing in the center.

Father grinned. "And now, all five are here."

Dante chuckled. "Excellent."

Father glanced at Ed dismissively. "So, you mean to tell me you reject the truth?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, exactly. And listen here, don't go thinking you've won just because you got us here. We aren't going to just sit back and let you sacrifice us."

Father smile had become condescending. "Your words will do nothing to alter your fate. None of you will be leaving, and you can't count on your alchemy to help you. The only alchemy that can be performed within this room is alchemy that I personally allow."

Ed thought quickly. _So, he still doesn't understand about alkahestry. So I bet he has no idea about the reverse transmutation circle. We still have a shot._

He noticed Pride looking slightly ill and glanced at Mustang with a frown.

 _How were they able to force the Colonel through his gateway?_

Ed spoke out loud. "If he can strong-arm us through the gate, why hasn't he done it before?"

Mustang spoke up. "Right before I was deconstructed, I overheard Pride saying that it was their last resort."

Ed glanced at Pride. "Which can only mean it must carry some kind of risk for them."

Mustang nodded. "Most likely."

Ed steadied himself, but before he could make a move, a large explosion came from the back of the room.

Everyone glanced at the dust and debris and saw that an opening had been blown into the room. Four people stepped into the room: Rose, Hawkeye, Marta, and Mei.

Izumi's eyes widened and she rushed over to her student. "Rose!"

Al gasped. "Mei!"

Mei had broken into a run, while the others cautiously stepped in.

Father looked at them with mild curiosity. "Oh my, it looks like some more humans showed up. Perhaps they came to witness the dawn of a new era."

He casually used his alchemy to seal up the opening they had made, trapping them inside.

Hawkeye ran to Mustang's side. "Colonel!"

Mustang gasped, as he hadn't seen her coming. "Lieutenant!"

She knelt next to him. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

Mustang grimaced, but tried to keep a brave face for her sake. "My sight is gone."

Hawkeye held a hand over her mouth. "Oh god."

She looked him over. "Is there…anything else?"

Mustang shook his head. "No, everything else seems to be okay. But…"

Hawkeye put herself between him and the homunculi and brought out her pistols. "Just rest for now."

Izumi looked at her student in concern. "Rose, what's wrong?"

Mei explained unhappily. "She got caught up in Mustang's transmutation, and ended up paying part of his toll."

Izumi's eyes widened. "You mean your voice is gone?"

Rose nodded. Izumi gave her a brief hug, before turning her attention back to the enemy.

Marta was standing next to Ed, eyeing their mutual enemy warily. "So, there's only three of them."

Ed nodded grimly. "Yeah, but they're the most dangerous out of all of them."

He lowered his voice. "Listen: me, Al, and Izumi will try to reach the center. If we can make it to the center, it's all over for them. Cover for us, okay?"

Marta nodded. "Right."

Father looked at them with amusement. "You're still struggling, even now? How ridiculous."

He returned his gaze to the ceiling. "Fighting you is beneath me. Keep them busy for a few minutes, will you?"

Dante and Pride nodded. "Yes."

Ed and Al clapped their hands, and used alkahestry to send several rock spikes toward Pride and Dante.

Pride leaped back in surprise. "What?"

Father glanced at the spikes. "That's peculiar. Hohenheim and the humans from Xing must have taught you some new tricks. No matter."

Izumi and Rose used their alchemy to fight against Dante, but neither side was able to gain any ground.

Marta and Mei were fighting Pride while the brothers tried to get past Pride to reach the center, but he was still strong enough to keep all four of them at bay.

Hawkeye remained by Mustang's side, who was looking at all the noise in confusion.

He grimaced. "What's going on?"

Riza kept her gun pointed at Father, but did not fire. "The others are still fighting. I'm not sure, but it looks like they have some sort of plan."

Mustang covered his eyes. "Damn. I didn't expect to end up being so useless."

The fighting continued for a few minutes, but the group gained no real ground.

All at once, several tendrils sprouted from Father's shoulders.

"It appears the time is upon us."

* * *

Author's Note: The shadows lengthen, and hope seems almost gone. The circle is complete. Next time, night falls on Amestris.


	55. Eye of Heaven, Gateway of Earth

"It appears the time is upon us."

The tendrils moved out from Father and rushed at the group, smacking Hawkeye, Rose, Mei, and Marta away to the outer walls of the room before grabbing hold of Izumi, Mustang, and the Elric brothers. They then dragged the four sacrifices over to Father's side and slammed them down to the ground.

Hawkeye's eyes were wide in horror. "No!"

Father shifted his gaze back up to the ceiling. "I'm done indulging your frivolity. It's time to put you to work, my sacrifices."

Above ground, everyone in Central was feeling nervous. The eclipse had started, and there was dread in the air.

At the radio station, Fuery was returning to his post. "I just heard from Falman. They've completely secured Central Command again. General Armstrong and some of her forces descended underground, but they haven't returned."

Maria glanced out the window. "I hope they're okay."

Fuery lowered his head. "Yeah."

Maria shifted her gaze out over the rest of Central. "I hear that many Ishvalans have started entering the city, though to what end I'm not sure. It seems some of them have been huddling in circles throughout the city and praying."

Fuery shrugged, unsure of what to say.

He looked up at the sky. "It looks like night out there."

Beneath Central command, the Armstrong siblings, the Briggs soldiers, and Sig were continuing down. Sig was looking frantically around, hoping they would find Izumi soon.

General Armstrong suddenly stopped.

Alex glanced at her in surprise. "Are you all right, sister?"

She knelt and gently touched the dusty floor. "The ground…the ground is shaking."

Alex's eyes widened, and the soldiers began to look nervous.

"Oh no. It's beginning. We have to hurry."

They rushed ahead, hoping they weren't too late.

The eclipse slowly reached completion and the sun was blocked out of the sky, creating an unnatural night all over Amestris.

Father grinned eagerly. "It's finally time!"

He held his arms up. "This planet of ours, have you ever considered the possibility that it might in fact be a life form?"

Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Actually, it would be more accurate to refer to it as a vast nervous system. One that's retained its every memory since its inception, and has witnessed the universe unfold. Just think of the massive quantity of information such a system would hold! But an even better question: how much power could one gain if they opened that system's gateway? Have you ever considered that? Think about it!"

Ed gasped, and his eyes widened as he realized what Father was implying.

"And now that I have you gathered, I shall use you as sacrifices to open the planet's gateway!"

There was a sudden rush of air and a figure appeared out of nowhere behind Father.

Greed grinned. "That is a pretty good plan, Pops."

Marta gasped in shock. "Greed!"

Greed slashed his arm forward and tore Father's body to pieces. "Hope you don't mind me throwing a wrench in it! This planet ain't big enough for the two of us, and with you gone, this world will finally belong to me!"

Ed looked immensely relieved. "He got him."

The black mass that had been Father dissolved to the ground and stopped moving.

After a pause, Greed let out a triumphant grin.

"I was expecting you to make an appearance."

The grin abruptly vanished.

"I know you too well, my son."

A series of eyes opened up on the black mass all around Greed, looking at him mockingly.

Greed's face had paled. "But how? There's no way you could have seen that coming!"

Father chuckled. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't have had any safeguards after your little rebellion one hundred years ago? Ever since then, I've taken great care with those I consider to be valuable resources, and I've planted a small piece of myself inside of them. It's small, unobtrusive, but it serves one important purpose: as long as the person carrying it remains within Amestris, I will always know exactly where they are."

Ed's eyes widened. _Wait, that means…_

He thought back to when Father had healed him and Al, and how they had felt rather strange after he had done so. His heart sank in despair.

 _He must have done that to us, back when we first came here!_

Izumi's face had paled, her thoughts having gone back to her fight with her old mentor in Lior.

 _So that's why Dante shoved her hand into me. She was inserting a piece of him inside me. He let us think we had him fooled, when really, he was just toying with us, knowing we would come to try to stop him._

Greed was grimacing in fear, while Father was still chuckling.

"I can appreciate your ambition, my son. But in the end, your interference is nothing more than a minor annoyance."

A black tentacle sprouted up from the black mass and swatted Greed aside as easily as one would a fly. Greed flew back and smashed into a wall on the far side of the room with a grunt of pain.

Marta ran over to him. "Greed!"

Greed grimaced. "Ed!"

The black mass of Father's body began to move to the very center of the room, dragging the sacrifices with him.

In doing so, he uncovered Hohenheim, who looked somewhat sickly. After coughing for a moment, Hohenheim tried one last time to stop Father with his alchemy. He sent a spiral of energy flowing through the cord that bound him and into Father's body. A large explosion occurred, but Father merely began to laugh, his voice growing louder and louder.

Riza grimaced and fired two bullets at Father's head. But the bullets fizzled out in a burst of red light before they could hit him and he didn't even seem to notice.

Father looked down at his desk, where a circle was inscribed. "The very center of this world is right here!"

He pressed his hand to the circle, which began to glow red. A moment later, five streams of alchemical energy began to emanate from the five points of the circle, spiraling up into the air. Father's laughter became almost giddy as he stared into the center.

Hohenheim shouted. "You monster!"

But there was nothing he could do. A moment later, a portal appeared on the bodies of Ed, Al, Izumi, Mustang, and Hohenheim.

Pride let out a grin, while Dante watched the process with eager anticipation, her expression uncharacteristically gleeful.

A black mass that had been on the ceiling of the room began to expand upwards in every direction.

The Briggs soldiers noticed the black mass coming out of the ground and began to panic.

Alex's eyes widened. "What on earth is going on?"

Olivier's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, the mass had risen over them.

Bradley looked at the rising black mass with a mixture of satisfaction and resignation, while Scar looked alarmed.

"What is this?"

A moment later, the black mass had risen so high up that it covered all of Central Command and a fair portion of Central City, though it slowed once it had covered the command center. The citizens began to scream in alarm and panic, with no idea of what was going on or what they should do.

Underground, the five portals on the five sacrifices began to try to consume Father, and the resulting reaction generated a surge of energy that cast a bright light all over the room.

Hawkeye held a hand over her eyes, while Rose had buried her face in Hawkeye's shoulder. Greed winced, while Marta covered her face with her arm. Mei had squeezed her eyes shut and was shrieking in alarm.

Father grinned. "Fight for me. Let your gateways fight for my soul! Shed your energy for me!"

He rolled his head back, his expression euphoric. "What truly magnificent energy! Its immensity is indescribable! I can barely contain it!"

He looked up with a wide smile. "Now that I've obtained enough power, I will open up this planet's gateway!"

A moment later, the circle activated. The tunnels that Sloth had spent decades creating were surging with energy and before long, the entire country was transformed into a gigantic transmutation circle, casting an eerie glow on the entire land.

In Rush Valley, Dominic was glancing out the window, while his son and daughter-in-law were watching after their child, who was crying for his dinner.

Dominic's eyes widened and he fell to the ground.

His son looked at his father in alarm. "Dad! Are you okay? What's happening?"

The next second, he and his wife had collapsed as well, and their child had fallen silent.

The rest of Rush Valley had also gone quiet, from highly frequented shops like Garfield's to the least visited. Many people lay in the streets, their energy being drained from their bodies.

The same thing happened throughout the rest of Amestris. Resembol, where Pinako had been drinking with some friends. Dublith, where Mason was watching over the Curtises's shop. Youswell, where Halling and his son Kyle had been working down in the mines. Lior, where the people had come close to rebuilding everything they had lost. The residents of East City, General Grumman, Major Miles, and all the men under their command. Not one village, town, or city was spared, from the small village Doctor Marcoh had called home, to the mountain fortress of Briggs, to the various colonies where the displaced Ishvalans had tried to start a new life.

The people in Central were likewise struck down. Gracia and Elicia lay in their house unresponsive, as did all the other citizens of Central. The Xingese fighters and Mustang's allies had collapsed, fear and horror on their faces as they learned that they had failed in their mission. Fuery, Maria, Rebecca, Mrs. Bradley, and all the others at the radio station were silent, as were the people at Central Command, Briggs and Central soldiers alike, including Lieutenant Falman and General Hakuro, and the disgraced General Kremman.

Over at Havoc's safe house, they also had felt the effects.

Sheska dropped a glass of water, and it shattered on the ground.

She fell to the ground and let out a shriek. "What's happening?!"

Winry fell as well, wincing. "Why can't I move?"

Marcoh was on his knees. "Oh no. The homunculus must have activated the circle!"

Yoki screamed. "No! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want—"

His voice was cut off, and he fell silent.

Jean struggled to keep his eyes open. "Not like this..."

Marcoh collapsed with a sigh of resignation. "We were too late…"

Paninya and Jean had also fallen silent.

Winry whimpered, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "Ed…please…"

But her voice too faded into the same silence that had swallowed the land.

While the people had fallen silent, the alchemical energy was still surging throughout Amestris, and the outline of a gateway had formed across the vast country.

Many of the people in Xing, Drachma, Aerugo, and Creta could already tell that something was going on in Amestris and were stirring in alarm. This alarm rose when the gateway opened, and the black mass which had covered Central command began to rise again, growing exponentially until it had assumed a giant, humanoid shape that cast a shadow over all of Amestris.

The giant climbed up out of the gate, looked up at the sky, and let out a cry that echoed outwards for miles and miles.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The giant extended its hand upwards, reaching for the perfect circle that the eclipse had formed with the sun and moon.

"OH, HEAR ME GOD! I DEMAND YOU ANSWER THE CRY OF MY SOUL! COME TO ME!"

For a moment, nothing happened. But then, another gateway appeared in the circle formed by the sun and moon, directly opposite of the gateway on the earth. It slowly opened, revealing the all-seeing eye of the Truth gazing down on the world. Tendrils of energy emerged from both gates as each one tried to consume the other.

But the gate on the earth had a stronger pull, and the great eye was slowly drawn downwards.

"JOIN ME! YES! I WILL NO LONGER BE BOUND TO YOU OR YOUR CONSEQUENCES! I'LL FORCE YOU DOWN TO THIS EARTH AND INTO MY BOWELS! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BE ABSORBED!"

The giant reached its head up and let out a primal scream of triumph as his gateway consumed the eye of heaven, sending a wave of blinding light outwards in every direction.


	56. He Who Would Swallow God

The Truth looked at the homunculus carefully. "You're sure, then?"

Lujon nodded. "Yes. No matter how dangerous it may be, I can't turn my back on them now. I have to go back."

The Truth grinned. "Very well, then."

The gate opened and Lujon stepped forward, bracing himself for the journey back to the real world.

As the portal pulled him forward, Lujon thoughts went to the people he wanted to save.

 _I know it's dangerous. I know that, if his plan succeeds, there's very little I can do. But I can't just give up. They've been there for me, and I need to return the favor. I hope I'm not too late. I hope they're all okay. Edward...Alphonse...Mother..._

He closed his eyes. _Rose..._

* * *

Izumi slowly opened her eyes and let out a cough. She reached for her waist, and was relieved when she felt that the tentacle was gone.

The others slowly began to stir. Ed and Al were the first ones to stand up.

Rose and Hawkeye came to, and as soon as they were fully awake, they got up and jogged over to Izumi and Mustang respectively.

"Colonel!"

Mustang's face softened for a moment before becoming serious again. "Is everyone all right? What happened?"

"You have done well, my faithful sacrifices."

Everyone turned to the center of the room, trying to see through the dust and dim lighting.

"I am a little surprised that you survived the process."

Hohenheim was the first to see what Father had become, and his eyes widened in horror.

The black mass was gone. In its place was a young golden-haired man, with a bare chest and a stoic expression on his face. His body looked like that of an Olympian, without flaw, but his eyes remained cold and calculating.

Dante stood on his right side, while Pride stood to his left, and they looked in awe at their master.

Hohenheim clenched his fists. "You mean you actually did it?"

Father tilted his head slightly. "Yes, I have done what I set out to do: acquire God."

Ed scowled. "Acquire God?! That isn't possible!"

Hohenheim frowned darkly. "Unfortunately, it is, given a great enough amount of energy."

Ed looked puzzled. "Wait, what energy?"

He froze, then glared at Father. "The philosopher's stone?"

Al began to tremble. "It can't be. Does this mean everyone was turned into a philosopher's stone?"

Mei whispered. "How many lives were sacrificed for this?"

Mustang bowed his head. "Amestris is a large country. At least 50 million people."

Mei gasped in horror, and everyone else also looked horrified by this turn of events.

Greed and Marta were looking at Father warily, while Ed rushed forward.

He clapped his hands. "Bastard!"

Father tapped his finger, and sent out a wave of energy that disabled all the alchemy in the room.

Ed knew they were in trouble, because this time Father's power affected his alkahestry as well.

He slammed his fist into the ground in frustration. "Damn you!"

Father surveyed them all coldly. "Your alchemy will do you no good. You may as well accept that you've lost. If you continue with this foolish behavior, I will have no choice but to destroy you."

He held his right hand up, and a bright yellow sphere formed out of nowhere and began to hover above his hand.

Hohenheim frowned. "What are you…what's that?"

Father looked at Hohenheim. "The power of God is now in my control. With that, I am able to do anything. For instance, I can create a sun right in the palm of my hand."

Despite themselves, the others did look amazed at the dazzling star in his hand, the only exception being Hohenheim, who simply looked angry.

Dante smiled. "Marvelous work, master."

The corner of Father's mouth twitched slightly, as if he wanted to smile but couldn't quite remember how. "Shall I turn its flame loose in here? What do you think?"

A sudden tremor emanated from Father's body. His eyes widened, and he looked down uncertainly. Dante and Pride also looked surprised.

Hohenheim glared at Father. "Your plan for binding God to this world was a flawed one. We've plotted against you since the moment you set it in motion."

Another tremor came, and Father looked at Hohenheim with an angry frown.

Hohenheim continued. "Over the many long years, I have performed calculation after calculation. I have arranged my own philosopher's stones, the friends who long resided within me, in preparation for this very day."

Across the land, the souls of the Xerxians who had long dwelled inside Hohenheim called out to each other.

 _The time has come._

 _He is guilty of committing the ultimate transgression._

 _We no longer have bodies to return to, but the people of Amestris still have the chance to resume their lives._

 _Yes. We know what we must do. Let us return their souls back to their bodies._

 _It is what Hohenheim asked of us._

Another tremor hit Father's body, but he tried to maintain his composure. "So you've planted your philosopher's stones. What of it? They are merely points. They will not activate without a circle. That's a basic rule of alchemy."

Hohenheim glanced at the ceiling. "We do have a circle. It's one of enormous power, and it can be self-activated, even if something should happen to incapacitate me."

Father's eyes widened.

"The moon's shadow, cast on the world by the eclipse!"

 _We're starting now, Hohenheim!_

The moon's shadow, a circle even larger than the country of Amestris, began to surge with energy as five alchemical points scattered around the world began to send out their wavelengths.

Father gripped his chest tightly. "Even now, you still think you can stop me? You're a fool, Hohenheim!"

Hohenheim glared. "That's the very reason I came back. It's time you remembered your place, dwarf in the flask!"

The circle activated, and the five points spiraled across the sky and hit the very center, forming a transmutation circle designed to revert matter to its original state.

Father began to twitch, his teeth clenched as the alchemical energy surged through his body painfully. The sun in his hand fizzled out and died, his hand clenching into a fist. He tried to hold himself together, but could not. All at once, he let out a scream of agony as countless numbers of souls began to stream out of his body and flew up and away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The souls spiraled into the air, and after hovering for a moment, they all fanned out from the center like a cascading river. Each of them zoomed back to their original bodies, restoring the lives of the people of Amestris.

For a moment, everything remained silent across the land.

In Rush valley, Dominic's family was still quiet. Then, all at once, his grandson began to cry. A moment later, his son and daughter-in-law slowly got up, as did he a moment later.

The rest of Rush Valley soon followed, including Garfield at his shop.

Before long, the rest of Amestris began to stir once more. In Resembol, Pinako and her drinking buddies woke up. In Dublith, Mason got up off the floor of the Curtises's store. In Youswell, Halling and his son Kyle were brushing themselves off, as were the rest of the coal miners. In Lior, the people began to emerge once more into their newly restored streets. The residents of East City got up once more, and General Grumman and Major Miles revived, as did all the men under their command. Every area of Amestris was brought back to life, from the small village Doctor Marcoh had called home, to the mountain fortress of Briggs, to the various colonies where the displaced Ishvalans had tried to start new lives.

The people in Central were likewise renewed. Gracia, Elicia, and all the other citizens of Central were awake once more. The Xingese fighters and Mustang's allies got up, slowly realizing that this was not the end. Fuery, Maria, Rebecca, Mrs. Bradley, and all the others at the radio station were stirring once more, as were all the Briggs and Central soldiers at Central command, including Lieutenant Falman and General Hakuro, and the disgraced General Kremman.

Over at Havoc's safe house, they also began to stir.

Paninya blinked in surprise. "Wait, we're not dead?"

Sheska looked around fearfully. "What just happened?"

Marcoh coughed. "The homunculus activated his transmutation circle, but it seems that Hohenheim's countermeasure was successful."

Yoki looked at him uncertainly. "So, did we win?"

Marcoh shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I think the worst is over."

Jean put a hand to his forehead. "What just happened, I don't even know how to describe it. It was like…"

Winry nodded grimly. "It was like being trapped. Imprisoned in a vortex of anguish."

Father lay in his chair, twitching in pain, his body as stiff as a board.

Ed looked at Hohenheim uncertainly. "Did it work?"

Hohenheim nodded. "Yes. The people of Amestris have had their souls returned to their bodies. And with nothing more than the souls of the Xerxians and Pre-Amestrians he already had, I doubt he can continue to control that which he calls God."

Father crushed one of the arms of his chair, and looked up at them, his breathing ragged. "I can always create another stone. I am not through. There are more, a billion humans I can draw energy from!"

He created an energy ball and fired it at Hohenheim, but Hohenheim propelled it up into the ceiling. It smashed through countless floors, including the area where Scar and Bradley were, before shooting up into the sky.

Father winced, and sat rigidly in his chair, as if every movement caused him great pain.

Hohenheim held out a hand, warning the others to keep back. "Careful. He's vulnerable now, but that will only make him all the more dangerous."

Dante frowned, and stepped in front of Father. She looked down at him for a moment, her gaze calculating. Then, she clapped her hands and placed them on Father's chest. All at once alchemical energy began to spark off of his body, and he began to scream and convulse.

Al gasped in shock. "What is she doing?"

Ed leaned forward eagerly. "Is she killing him?"

Hohenheim frowned. "No, that's not it."

Father continued to scream, and a moment later a surge of red energy began to pour into the room, funneling into Father's body.

All at once, it stopped, and Father was quiet once more, his breathing very heavy. Dante stepped back.

Hohenheim looked at her grimly. "What have you done, Dante?"

She looked at him coldly. "I'll give you some credit, Hohenheim, you were cleverer than we had thought. But you overlooked one detail. While it's true that most of the people of Amestris have had their souls returned to them, a few have not, namely the ones whose bodies died during the brief moments when they were separated."

Ed's eyes widened.

Dante continued. "People who were driving cars, climbing mountains, swimming, the extremely elderly whose bodies can't handle a major shock, all of these souls have no bodies to return to, and hence can be reabsorbed."

She shook her head. "It's a tiny fraction of what he should have had, but it should be enough to give him a boost."

Father let out a growl. "Thank you, my dear."

He looked at Hohenheim angrily. "Now then, let me remind you who is in charge of this day!"

He sent a burst of energy forward, and it slammed into Hohenheim. He managed to stop it, but Father kept it coming. From there, the two powerful alchemists began to battle against each other in a grim standoff to see who could outlast the other.

Hohenheim grimaced. "Damn. I don't know if I have what it takes to fight his energy."

Al called out. "Come on, Dad, hang on!"

Ed, Al, and Mei began to assist Hohenheim by adding their own alkahestry to the mix.

Greed grinned. "Well, while they're doing that, I think it's time for a little family reunion, huh Pride?"

Greed and Marta began to attack Pride, and while he was able to defend himself, he wasn't as powerful as before. He looked like he was in pain, and the light from Father and Hohenheim's battle prevented him from using his shadows to their full potential.

Hawkeye supported Mustang and began to pull him to the back of the room. "Colonel, let's move out. We need to let the others know what's going on down here."

Mustang nodded. "Right."

With all the fighting going on, Dante took the opportunity to slip away down a side passage.

But Izumi noticed her running away and gave chase. "Hey, get back here!"

Rose followed her, and after several minutes of chasing, they managed to catch up to Dante, who was waiting for them in another room. It was large, but not quite as large as Father's lair, and looked more rough, with lots of jagged rock sticking out from the walls.

Izumi frowned at her former teacher. "It's all over, Dante! This Father guy can't hope to control God, and once he falls…"

Dante scoffed. "What? You think I'm finished? Despite how extremely unlikely it was, I was prepared for this sort of scenario."

She looked down at her hand. "While I did give him a boost, I also used the opportunity to take some of his energy for myself. And with it, with the power of God flowing in him, at long last I am free of this cursed disease."

She grimaced. "Unfortunately, the price was a bit steep."

She pulled her shirt back, and they could see a black infection of some kind spreading across her chest. "This container won't last much longer, and I'll be needing a new one."

She clapped her hands together and sealed the entrance they had come in through.

Izumi and Rose glanced back in surprise.

Dante grinned. "It was awfully kind of the two of you to provide me with two new prospective containers."

Several rooms away, Bradley and Scar had resumed their duel, and Scar had begun to use his alchemy more extensively.

Bradley glared. "Ishvalan! Unless I was mistaken, I thought the science of alchemy was abhorrent to the eyes of Ishvala, the one you believe to be the creator of everything!"

He swiped at Scar. Scar dodged and sent a rock pillar at Bradley. But Bradley cut through the pillar and rushed at him.

"Have you abandoned your God?"

He slashed his sword and managed to put a deep gash in Scar's chest. Scar winced in pain, but managed to kick Bradley away before he could strike again.

Bradley stumbled back, but quickly recovered.

"You would leave him so easily?"

Scar rushed forward, but Bradley avoided him and managed to toss him across the room. Scar landed with a grunt of pain, but managed to get right back up.

"Is your God so readily lost to your people? Is he?"

Scar sent several more rock pillars forward, while Bradley dodged and cut through them.

"Be honest with me, nameless human. During the Ishvalan civil war, when you were surrounded by nothing but despair."

He leaped forward and managed to land on Scar's chest, pinning the Ishvalan to the ground and brandishing his sword above him.

"Surely somewhere in the darkest depths of your heart, you began to believe there was no God in this world at all!"

Bradley raised his sword for the killing blow, but at that very second, the eclipse began to end, light shone down through the hole in the ceiling and reflected off of Bradley's sword, blinding him. Bradley flinched, and Scar took the opportunity to reach his right hand forward and grab Bradley's chest, mortally injuring him and destroying his arms.

Bradley and Scar both collapsed, both bleeding profusely from their various injuries.

Bradley stared up at the sun and chuckled weakly. "I myself have never believed in faith or God. If they exist, perhaps this is their way of divine justice."

He heard footsteps approaching and glanced up to see who it was. "And it seems they've sent an avenging angel to do the deed."

Lan Fan took off her mask and looked down at Bradley furiously.

"Here to avenge your grandfather? Very well. Go ahead."

Lan Fan clenched her fist. "Any last words you'd like to say?"

"None."

Lan Fan looked at him in disgust. "Such a sad life. Tell me, Bradley, was there anyone who you loved? Any friends? Your wife?"

Bradley remained silent.

Lan Fan frowned. "Do you mean to say that you have nothing for her? When she finds out what you are…"

Bradley sighed. "Your trivial words of sorrow, love, and guilt mean nothing to me, young lady. My wife understands. She is the woman that I chose to live by my side. There are no more words that need to be passed between us now. That's what it means to be the wife of the Fuhrer."

Lan Fan grimaced, then gasped as she saw Bradley begin to age rapidly as his life force ebbed away.

Bradley chuckled. "And now you've wasted all your time asking useless questions and lost your opportunity for vengeance. What a shame."

He stared up at the sky. "I lived my life by forever following the path that had been set for me. Thanks to the idiosyncrasies of humanity, it was at least a life worth living for, and maybe even a life worth dying for."

He closed his eyes and moved no more, a peaceful expression on his face for the first and last time in his life.

Lan Fan was silent for a moment, but then she noticed that Scar was bleeding profusely.

She knelt down next to him. "You're wounded. We need to get you to a doctor."

Scar shook his head. "No time. Take me to the center. I need…to activate…the circle."

Lan Fan nodded. "Very well."

When he reached the center, Scar knelt down and held his hands out before him.

 _Brother, I cannot lie. The hatred within me has not perished. And yet I'm about to help Amestris, the very object of my hatred._

He placed his palms on the ground.

 _You spoke of positive streams and negative streams. Thanks to the life I have lived, I carry both within me._

Five streams of energy began to flow outward from the center.

Scar closed his eyes. _I wonder which way I will flow…_

His work finished, he collapsed to the ground, and let out his final breath.

* * *

Author's Note: So Hohenheim's plan succeeded in reviving Amestris, but will it be enough to stop Father for good?

Fun fact, when writing about the eclipse, I ended up looking up some pictures of actual eclipses to see how the moon's shadow looks on the earth, and it was pretty fascinating, especially since our moon casts a much larger shadow than the one in FMA. Anyways...

I killed off Scar because I felt that his arc was complete, and his character was as redeemed as he was ever going to be. I don't really get why Brotherhood (and the manga) kept him alive. As I said, I'm trying to make the cost of our heroes victory higher, and besides which, if Scar survived the promise day, they'd have to deal with a lot of awkward questions. Even though he did help them, he's still wanted for a dozen or so counts of first degree murder, and that's not the kind of thing that can easily be swept under the rug. Whereas if he dies here, he gets to die a hero, and the survivors don't have to worry about holding him accountable for his earlier misdeeds.

This time one hero dies, one villain dies. Next time, something similar happens.

Edit: Made a few minor changes. RIP Ed Blaylock, you did a fantastic job as Bradley, I was sad to hear of your passing, and you will be missed should they ever do another FMA show. (One based on this story maybe? Yeah, not likely, but one can dream.)


	57. Sealing the Homunculus

Beneath Central, the fight between Dante, Izumi, and Rose was raging on. Izumi and Rose were doing their best to take out their former teacher from a distance with their alchemy, and they had inflicted some damage on her, since her container was degenerating. But Dante still remained a dangerous foe.

Rose eyed some of the spots where Dante's dress had been torn, the skin underneath as black as the dress itself.

Izumi noticed the spots as well, and looked at Dante sternly. "So, it looks like Hohenheim was right. Human bodies can't sustain your soul anymore, it's been transferred too many times. With the disease eating away at you, it's only a matter of time before you can't maintain your presence in this world."

Dante scowled, and readied another attack at her former student.

Izumi dodged the flying boulder, glaring at her former teacher. "Even if Father's power has separated your soul from the disease, you're still bound by equivalent exchange. Every time you jump to a new body, you lose part of yourself, and no human soul is meant to last forever in this world."

Dante scoffed. "Equivalent exchange. Don't tell me you still believe in that naive theory."

Izumi's eyes narrowed. "It's not just a theory, it's the basis of all alchemy. In order to gain something, something of equal value must be lost. You couldn't have gotten anywhere without knowing that."

Rose nodded in agreement.

Dante looked at them with undisguised contempt. "A beautiful story, told to comfort the oppressed and make children do their lessons. The truth is the law of equivalent exchange is a lie."

Izumi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"In order to gain, something of equal value must be lost? Conversely, if you give something up you will always gain a prize of equal worth in return?"

Rose nodded, but Izumi's eyes dimmed slightly.

Dante shook her head. "Wrong. People work because they believe it will pay, but equal effort does not always mean equal gain."

She held her hand up. "Consider the state alchemy exam, which Edward passed with flying colors. How many others took the test that day? They spent months, years preparing, some working much harder than him, yet he was the only who passed. Where was their reward? Is it their fault they lacked his natural talent?"

Rose grimaced.

Dante smirked. "Or what about the equal value of each person's life?"

She clapped her hands and sent a large spike toward Rose and Izumi, which they just barely dodged.

Dante glanced at them. "You just avoided death by mere inches, but many others today were not so fortunate. Many were not even given time to react, a bullet, bomb, or piece of debris ending their existence abruptly, without any warning. Yet many others survived, some no more worthy or lucky. The Central, Eastern, and Briggs soldiers all did what they could to stay alive, fighting, following orders, fleeing from danger, but some were rewarded for their efforts and still live, while others gained nothing and perished."

Dante smiled coldly. "People can say there is a balance, a logic that everything happens for a reason, but the truth is far less designed. No matter how hard you work, when you die, you die. Some spend their entire life trying to scratch their way to the top and still die in poverty, while others are born into wealth without ever working at all. It's a cruel and random world, and yet the chaos is all so beautiful."

Izumi scowled, and clapped her hands, creating a spear with her alchemy. She launched herself at Dante, who blocked the spear with a sword she'd conjured out of thin air.

Izumi looked at Dante in disgust. "You're avoiding the issue. While there is much about our world that is random and arbitrary, it is still bound by rules that we can clearly observe. And one of those laws is that nothing lasts forever."

Izumi swung her spear forward, while Rose tried to hit Dante with an earth pillar, but Dante managed to avoid both attacks.

Izumi pointed her spear at Dante. "As you said, no matter how hard you work, when you die, you die, and the same applies to you."

Dante frowned, and leaped out of the way as Rose tried to knock her over with a sudden gust of wind.

Dante eyed them cautiously, a few beads of sweat on her forehead. "You're right, of course. But all I need to do to keep existing is to convert one of you into a new container. I would prefer Rose's body, of course, but I suppose I could make do with yours, Izumi."

Izumi yelled in anger, and rushed at Dante. The two sparred for several frantic seconds, and Rose held back, anxiously wanting to help but couldn't see how to without risking hurting Izumi.

Izumi glared at Dante. "You'll only take Rose over my dead body."

Dante smiled coldly. "Well then, by all means, let me help you with that."

Izumi's eyes widened, and during the next parry, Izumi stumbled on an uneven patch of ground, and Dante took the opening, plunging her blade into the stomach of her former student, impaling her.

Izumi's eyes remained wide in shock, before Dante abruptly withdrew the blade and kicked her back. Izumi fell to the ground and slid a few feet, a trail of blood following her.

Rose opened her mouth in a silent scream, and tried to reach Izumi.

But Dante lunged at Rose and tackled her to the ground, pinning the young woman's arms down and clutching at her throat.

Dante grinned viciously down at her other former student. "Now then, dear, enough struggling. But don't worry, I'll take good care of your body. After all, it will be mine forever."

Rose's eyes widened in horror as she realized that Dante was forming a transmutation circle around her body, and tried to struggle free. But it was no use, and Dante's eyes gleamed with triumph.

"Get away from her, you bitch!"

A pale foot came out of nowhere and kicked Dante's head hard enough to send her flying across the room.

Rose gasped for breath, and massaged her throat.

Lujon looked down at her in concern. "Rose, are you okay?"

She nodded, as she wouldn't have been able to speak even if she still had her voice.

Dante lurched to her feet and snarled. "How dare you! You insolent child, I will destroy you!"

The homunculus glared at her fiercely. "No. You've hurt too many people already. I won't let you hurt anyone ever again!"

He leaped at her and thrust his hand into her, just as he had done with Misery.

Dante froze. "What are you—?!"

Lujon smiled grimly. "Hohenheim told us all about your disease, how it's linked to alchemy. The more you use alchemy, the faster your body falls apart."

Dante scowled, and tried in vain to push Lujon off. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I've just purified my soul of this disease."

Lujon didn't budge. "Maybe, but your body is still infected. How long do you think you'd last if you were given another philosopher's stone?"

Dante's eyes widened. "No! Don't you dare—!"

Red light surged through Lujon's arm as he transferred most of his philosopher's stone into Dante's body, speeding up her demise.

Dante opened her mouth as if to scream, but nothing came out. For a moment, she stood there frozen, and then all at once she began to change. In a matter of seconds, she transformed from a beautiful young woman, to a wrinkly old hag, and then to a half-starved corpse, before shriveling up and dissolving into dust, never to be seen again.

Lujon fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He looked down at his hands, which were trembling slightly.

After a pause, he glanced back at Rose and saw that she was kneeling next to Izumi. He froze when he noticed that the older woman was covered in blood, and rushed over.

"Mother!"

Izumi looked up, her face strangely calm. "Lujon, is that you? What happened to Dante?"

The homunculus clutched her hand. "She's gone. She can't hurt anyone else now. I used up most of my philosopher's stone to do it, though."

Lujon looked down. "It's strange. For the first time, I can feel that my soul is untainted and my own."

He looked back at her urgently. "But we need to get you to a doctor!"

Izumi shook her head slightly. "No. It's too late for that."

Lujon's eyes began to water. "What are you talking about?"

Izumi held her other hand over her fatal wound. "My condition…I was living on borrowed time to begin with. With a wound like this, I'm afraid I've run out."

Tears began to pour down Lujon's face. "No! I won't let you die!"

He clapped his hands together and pressed them to her wound. He managed to partially heal it, but with his philosopher's stone gone, he couldn't stop the bleeding.

"No! Mother!"

Izumi squeezed his hand and looked at him gently. "Shh. Remember what I taught you?"

Lujon sniffled. "Death is a necessary part of the flow of life. But why does it have to be now? Why?"

Izumi smiled softly. "Don't despair. This is only goodbye for now. I'm very proud of you."

She glanced at Rose. "Both of you. I'll miss you."

She returned her gaze to Lujon. "And can you tell Ed and Al—"

She stilled, and her voice fell silent.

Lujon's hands were trembling. "Mother? Mother!"

Rose held her hand out and gently closed Izumi's eyes. Lujon embraced her and she gently patted his back as he sobbed, tears flowing silently down her cheeks as well.

* * *

In Father's lair, they suddenly felt the reverse transmutation circle take effect.

Father looked up sharply. "What?"

Hohenheim shouted. "Now!"

The Elric brothers and Mei used their alchemy to send a series of rock pillars spiraling through the air. They smashed past Father's defenses and destroyed the desk and chair in the center.

Ed grinned. "How do you like that? Your little throne has been reduced to rubble. I'm taking you down, and the Truth along with you!"

With his power canceled out by the reverse circle, Father began to lose his edge against the brothers, Mei, and Hohenheim, while Greed and Marta continued their fight against Pride.

Father scowled furiously. _Dammit, what did they do? They've severed my connection with this place, reducing my power. Damn them._

Realizing he was getting nowhere, and that there was no strategic value in remaining there, Father all at once flew up and out of the room through the hole that Hohenheim had made earlier.

A few floors higher, the Armstrong siblings, Sig, and the Briggs soldiers were continuing on down when they came across Mustang and Hawkeye.

Alex gasped. "Colonel Mustang! Lieutenant Hawkeye! Are you all right?"

Mustang grimaced. "Sort of."

Olivier frowned. "What the hell is going on?"

Mustang explained. "The homunculus activated the transmutation circle, but Hohenheim had a countermeasure in place that nullified the worst effects. He's still incredibly dangerous, however. We need to keep him from escaping."

It was at that moment that Father flew up out of the hole, briefly flying by the group before continuing upwards.

Olivier scowled. "That was him, wasn't it?"

Hawkeye nodded grimly. "Yes. We can't let him get away."

Once he reached the top, Father floated down to the ground. Near the hole were several Central and Briggs soldiers, who were watching Father warily.

Father held out his hand and in an instant, sucked their souls out of their bodies. They collapsed to the ground, their weapons clattering uselessly on the pavement.

Below ground, Hohenheim grimaced. "That bastard, he's trying to add more souls to his philosopher's stone."

Hohenheim created a rock pillar that spiraled up and away to pursue Father, and Greed and Marta began to climb up after him shortly afterwards.

Mei cried. "We need to stop him!"

Al gasped in alarm. "Brother!"

Pride had taken a beating from Greed and Marta, but he was still dangerous, and had wrapped one of his shadows around Ed's wrist.

Ed frowned. "Al, you and Mei go on ahead. It looks like our friend wants me to stick around."

Al hesitated, then nodded. "Right. Don't let him beat you, Ed!"

Al and Mei headed on up the hole as well.

Further up the hole, Greed and Marta decided to pause on one of the floors to catch their breath, and this floor happened to be the one where Lan Fan was standing next to the corpses of Bradley and Scar.

Lan Fan looked up in surprise. "Young lord!"

Greed shook his head. "The name's Greed now. Jeez, I can't believe you bothered to tag along all the way down here."

He glanced down, and his eyes widened. "That's Wrath! I see, so they finally got him."

He sighed. "Bastard dies with that peaceful look on his face. That really pisses me off."

Down below, Pride scowled angrily. "Damn you, Greed. Have you forgotten that you're one of the homunculi? Where's your honor?"

Ed scoffed. "So he should just be a good little boy like you and do everything Daddy tells him, is that it?"

Pride looked at Ed dismissively. "Do you need to ask such a ridiculous question? It's only natural we should want to obey our father, no matter the order."

Ed chuckled. "You're the one who's ridiculous. Only natural, huh? So it's natural to be a brainwashed punk who doesn't even try to think for himself?"

Pride lifted Ed into the air and smacked him down into the ground.

Ed winced in pain, but didn't let up. "Explain it to me. Why are you so eager to be his willing lapdog?"

This close, Ed could see that Pride's body was beginning to disintegrate.

"He's wearing you ragged, breaking you down, and he doesn't even care!"

Pride paused, before glaring down at Ed. "Why should I care if Father doesn't? I am not a puny weakling like you are. I am one of the homunculi! What would you know, human?!"

Pride wrapped Ed in his shadows and looked down at his hands. "This container won't last much longer. I'll need a new one."

He shifted his gaze back to Ed. "So then, Edward Elric, your body belongs to me now."

He began to send more of his shadows forward, but they suddenly retreated, and his body became stiff.

Pride gasped. "What?"

In the back of his mind, Pride could feel one of the souls within him surging with energy, and after a moment, he could hear a voice.

 _You can't have it, Pride. I won't let you take his body. It's not a good fit for a homunculus._

Pride's eyes widened. "Kimblee! There's no way! How could you maintain your individuality among this tempest of souls? It's just not possible!"

 _You call this a tempest? Oh stop, you're going to make me laugh. The bitterness all these voices contains soothes me like a lullaby._

Pride clutched at his face, which he could feel was only a minute or two away from breaking down. "Why are you interfering? Kimblee, why?!"

 _Not by choice. I was perfectly content, but when you decided to throw away your honor as a homunculus, you forced me to step in. You speak of your precious pride, that quality for which you were named, but then you suddenly find yourself in grave danger and you seek to escape into the body of a human, a lower life form you so despise. It's pathetic. You're a disgrace._

With Pride distracted, Ed was able to disentangle himself from the shadows. He stood up, clapped his hands together, and grabbed Pride's head, sending waves of alchemical energy through the homunculus's body.

"He'll kill me!"

 _If you think that, then you still don't understand Edward Elric._

Inside his soul, Pride could feel another presence.

"Pride!"

He saw Ed and gaped in astonishment.

"Impossible! He turned himself into a philosopher's stone and now is forcing his way inside me?!"

Ed grabbed a hold of Pride's soul, which looked similar to Selim Bradley, except that his hair was golden rather than black, and wouldn't let go. "You've spent your whole life living in your Father's shadow. Maybe it's time you finally had an identity of your own!"

Pride began to tremble. "Stop this. Stop this! PLEASE STOP!"

Red sparks emanated from Pride's body and all at once, his body exploded, sending a wave of dust and debris throughout the room.

Ed remained where he was, and slowly withdrew his fist. He carefully opened up his hand and saw a tiny fetus resting in his palm.

"So this is your real body."

He folded his jacket, set it on the ground, then gently set the homunculus's true form on top.

"Once this is all over, I'll have to apologize to Mrs. Bradley."

Ed began to walk away. "You can wait right there, you foolish boy."

The fight over, Ed began to climb up the hole after the others.

A few minutes later, Ed caught up with the others. After some arguing, Sig agreed to stay behind and look after those who were injured, including General Armstrong, who ordered her brother to win at any cost, and told her men to do likewise.

After that, Ed, Major Armstrong, Greed, Lan Fan, Marta, Mustang, Hawkeye, and the Briggs soldiers all headed up on a rock pillar that Major Armstrong had created, bracing themselves for the dangerous fight ahead.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about Izumi, but like I said, I want our heroes to earn their happy ending, not have it handed to them with no real consequences.

Dante and Pride are now out of the picture, but that still leaves Father, the most dangerous of them all. Next time, the final battle begins.

Edit: Made a few changes, the biggest one being that I fleshed out the confrontation between Dante, Izumi, and Rose. Dante's lines are similar to something she said to Edward toward the end of the 2003 show, and I decided to include it because I think it was a really strong moment, and helped to both ground the story in reality while also showing what kind of person Dante is. In the end, Dante and Father are fairly similar, both of them have a vast knowledge of how the world works, and yet when it comes to some of the rules they think that they're above them, an arrogant presumption that ultimately leads to their downfall. I hope my version did Dante's speech justice, as that was a really brilliant moment in the 2003 show's ending. (Even if it was undermined by a lot of the really fucking stupid moments in the ending.)

I also thought about fleshing out the very last bit where Ed catches up with the others, but decided eh, fuck it, you guys can fill in the blanks there, as that's not a particularly interesting part that needs to be fleshed out. If you think differently be sure to let me know.

And yes, that one line of Lujon's was ripped straight from Aliens. What can I say, it's an awesome line in an awesome movie. If you don't know which line I'm talking about, stop reading this right now and go watch Alien and Aliens. Or at least promise to watch them at some point, as they're both great films.

Edit 2: Fixed a minor continuity error I spotted. Rose had her voice taken away, yet in this chapter she spoke. Oops. Oh well, at least its fixed now.


	58. A Fierce Counterattack

Father surveyed the lifeless bodies of the Briggs and Central soldiers before turning his gaze toward the main gate. He began to walk forward, intent on harvesting more souls.

But before he could, Hohenheim emerged from the hole, and charged at Father, punching the homunculus in the back and releasing a surge of alchemical energy into his body. Father gasped in pain, and the souls of the soldiers were forced out of him and returned to their bodies. The soldiers slowly began to get up, and quickly moved away from the two alchemists.

Hohenheim glared at Father furiously. "I won't let you devour any more people!"

The homunculus in turn looked at him coldly. "What else are these pitiful powerless humans good for?"

Hohenheim sighed impatiently. "You insist on treating humans as a lower life form, but you're willfully ignoring your own humble origins. You were given life because of a human, much of the knowledge you've obtained about this world came from humans, you needed humans to achieve immortality, and you needed humans to carry out your plans and to fuel your ambitious goal to attain God. You never could have done anything you did on your own."

He pointed at Father. "You may think you've achieved perfection, but the truth is you're the same as you've always been. You're nothing but an overgrown parasite!"

The homunculus's expression didn't change, but he swiped his hand forward, and sent a bolt of lightning surging towards Hohenheim.

Hohenheim managed to catch the bolt, and propelled it up into the sky.

The bolt and subsequent rumble of thunder caught the attention of everyone in Central City, and they looked toward Central Command nervously.

Father returned Hohenheim's gaze. "If I'm a parasite, then so are you, and so is every living thing on this world. Almost all life is dependent on other life. Every living thing on this planet gets its energy by taking it from something else, and many life forms have survived by driving other life forms to extinction. In order to gain something, something of equal value must be given."

Father placed his palms forward, and let out a series of alchemical explosions near Hohenheim. They were similar to Kimblee's, but far more powerful.

Hohenheim halted the explosions, and converted their energy into a gust of wind, which he sent directly at Father.

Father effortlessly leaped out of the way. "Alchemists understand this. They too could never do anything on their own if they didn't have the raw materials needed in their transmutations. Humans in general do this all the time. They couldn't build their great cities, their massive machines, their every expanding communities if they didn't exploit the resources available to them. And they use each other as well."

Father raised his arms up, and some of the stone pavement rose up in the air. It turned into metal, and from there transformed into dozens of tiny, very sharp shards. Father lowered his arms, and the shards spiraled forward toward Hohenheim.

Thinking quickly, Hohenheim transformed the shards into sand before they could hit him. He then leaped out of the way before Father could hit him with a pillar of earth.

Father continued speaking. "You act like you're all high and mighty for defending these humans, but surely you know better. You've seen them over the centuries, making the same mistakes over and over again. There is a limit to what they can do. They will always be weak and frightened creatures, and if we don't use them, they'll continue growing like weeds."

Hohenheim scowled, and raised his arm up. The water in the air congealed into several dragons made of ice, which he sent flying toward Father. Father raised up a series of rock spikes that shattered the dragons on impact.

Hohenheim responded. "Humans may be flawed, but do you really think you're any better? At least humans try to strive for something better. Despite their weaknesses, humans are beings capable of love, compassion, beauty, and all manners of creation. Do you really think you have the right to unjustly destroy them simply because you're stronger?"

Father's eyes narrowed, and he held his palm out. A moment later, a burst of lava came out of his hand and shot toward Hohenheim.

Hohenheim hastily caught the lava, and transformed it into a pile of heated rocks, which he hurled at Father.

Father shattered the pile of rocks, and they fell all over the courtyard like rain. "Strength is the only true measure of success, and justice is nothing more than an infantile fantasy. The victors will determine the course of history, and they are the ones who will decide what justice is."

Father swiped his arm horizontally, and a burst of energy flew forward like it was cutting the air in half. Hohenheim responded by sending a similar burst of energy forward. The two bursts hit each other and canceled each other out, and the resulting reaction sent gusts of wind flying all over the place.

Father continued. "War does not determine who is right, but who is left, and those who are left are invariably the ones who were pragmatic enough to withstand the challenges the world gave to them, the ones who were willing to abandon any ridiculous notion of morality when it became a threat to their survival. Even outside of human behavior, this world is unpredictable, dangerous, cruel, and arbitrary. Whether someone is supposedly moral has no bearing on how long or well they live."

Hohenheim shook his head. "That's where you're wrong." He held his hand out, and a whip made entirely out of red alchemical energy appeared. He threw his arm forward, and the whip came barreling down on Father.

Father dodged the attack, but was looking slightly more wary.

Hohenheim looked at Father distastefully. "Humanity was able to evolve its way to civilization, and recognized that doing right by their fellow man benefits them as well, and society as a whole. It is humanity's altruistic nature that has helped make them so successful despite every adversity, and while wars and tragedies may continue to happen until the end of time, life always goes on, and there are always those who are trying to make the world a better place. Besides, death is not necessarily the end, and when a soul passes beyond the gate, they will be held accountable for their actions, for the life they've lived, and for the kind of person they've become."

Father scoffed. "How ridiculous."

Hohenheim threw the whip again, and this time Father did not move. As soon as the whip hit Father, a burst of energy emanated from Father's body, and the whip shattered.

Hohenheim staggered back, looking winded, but Father also looked tired.

Father did his best to hide it though. "You know as well as I that it's impossible to know what lies on the other side of the gate from this world. For all we know, there could be nothing at all. Humans may have souls and sentience, which separates them from the rest of the animals, but that is no guarantee that their spirits will continue on after death. More than likely, they will return to the same nothing that existed before they were born, their entire life nothing more than a temporary blip in the grand scheme of themes. These creatures are finite, with limited lives and prospects. They will all die in the end, so why not use them so that their lives would have actual meaning?"

Hohenheim frowned angrily. "You think using them for your twisted schemes would give their lives meaning? You think sacrificing them for your own self-serving plans is justified? You are truly beyond redemption. The most I can do is grant you the mercy of death."

From there, the fight continued. Despite the ferocity of the attacks, however, Hohenheim prevented any of them from hitting the command center, and kept the fight focused in the courtyard.

The soldiers watched the duel in shock and awe, and the people of Central City felt unease as they saw the explosions in the distance.

Al and Mei were at the very edge of the courtyard, and while Al wanted to help, he knew he couldn't without getting in his father's way.

Eventually, things came to a standstill, and the tension rose.

Father looked at Hohenheim with indifference. "It's a shame. Despite our different philosophies, I had hoped that we would be able to come to some sort of understanding in the end."

Hohenheim glared. "No, that was never a possibility. Even if I could find it in myself to forgive you for what you did to Xerxes, everything you've done since has been beyond deplorable. Love and compassion is what makes humanity strong. I am living proof of that, as the souls inside of me have given me the strength I needed to carry on after I took the time to look after their needs. I have lived a good life, and I will leave behind a worthwhile legacy, while you will be scorned, hated, and ultimately forgotten."

Father tilted his head slightly, and opened his hand. A white ball of energy had begun to form in his palm. Hohenheim prepared his energy for an attack.

Father looked at Hohenheim, his expression almost uncertain. "Perhaps love does have some benefits. But it also has one major weakness."

Father glanced toward Al and Mei, and everything seemed to slow down.

Hohenheim's eyes widened as he realized what Father intended to do. As fast as he could, he began to rush toward the other side of the courtyard.

As Father's arm began to move, Al also realized what was about to happen, and he stepped in front of Mei and knelt down, holding his arms out protectively.

Hohenheim managed to get in-between Father and Al just before the homunculus unleashed his attack.

The white blast of energy dwarfed all of the other attacks into insignificance, barreled forward, destroyed part of the northern branch, and continued out into the countryside for miles.

The soldiers looked at this in alarm, and the citizens began to panic.

At the radio station, Fuery and Maria watched the unfolding events in astonishment.

Maria exclaimed. "What the hell?!"

Fuery gasped. "What was that?"

Over at the safe house, Winry was peeking through one of the windows, and her eyes widened in terror. "Oh no! Edward! Alphonse!"

As quickly as it had come, the burst of white energy stopped. Dust was everywhere, obstructing people's view into the courtyard.

Mei had briefly lost consciousness, and when she came to, she could feel aches and pains all over her body. She glanced up, and gasped in horror.

"Alphonse!"

Al glanced back at her, his voice full of relief. "Mei. You're alive. Are you hurt?"

Mei shook her head. "Never mind me! Your body…!"

Al's body looked like it had just been hit by a train. His legs were gone, a section of his chest plate was missing, and he had scratches and dirt all over his armor.

Unable to keep his balance, Al fell onto his back with a metallic thud.

Mei crawled over to him. "Alphonse, no! You can't die, you can't! You shielded me! You saved my life again! Alphonse!"

As the dust cleared, they saw Hohenheim standing a few yards away, his arms outstretched. From the coloring of the ground, Mei could see that Hohenheim had blocked most of the attack, and he was standing as still as a statue.

She cried. "Mr. Hohenheim! Are you all right?"

Al glanced up. "Dad! Say something!"

But the blast had taken its toll on Hohenheim, for the moment at least, and a few seconds later, Father came into view. With a single swing of his arm, he smacked Hohenheim out of the way. Hohenheim flew some distance away, and did not get up.

Mei looked at Hohenheim in despair. "No!"

Father looked down at them coldly. "You're first."

Mei threw herself in between Father and Al, but she knew it was a futile gesture.

Father held up his hand, and Mei braced herself for the end.

But before he could absorb their souls, a bullet hit him in the very center of his forehead, causing him to fall to the ground.

All at once, the courtyard was bustling with activity as Briggs and Central soldiers filed in and surrounded Father. Several of them went over to Mei and Al, and carried them over to safety, away from Father.

"Your target is the man with the long blonde hair. Hit him with everything we have!"

Father got back up, and looked at the soldiers surrounding him with contempt.

"Fire!"

Several soldiers began to fire machine guns directly at Father, while others shot bombs that arced into the air before descending down toward Father.

All of the attacks dissipated in a burst of red light before they could hit Father, and Father waved his arm. A surge of energy came from his arm, and completely decimated one segment of the circle, killing or injuring countless soldiers.

"Don't give the bastard a chance to hit back!"

More soldiers filed in to fill in the gap, and continued their relentless assault on Father.

After making sure that Al was all right, Ed began to walk towards the battle. "I think I'd better lend these guys a hand."

He glanced to the side, and was surprised to see a familiar face emerging from one of the nearby buildings.

He called out. "Hey, Lujon! I was wondering what happened to you! Where've you been?"

Lujon was silent for a moment, and shook his head slightly. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to stay focused."

Ed nodded. "Right."

Ed and Lujon used their alchemy to send rock spikes and earth pillars hurtling toward Father, and to provide cover for the soldiers.

Then, all at once, the soldiers began to retreat, and Ed and Lujon followed suit.

"Take cover, men! Now!"

A familiar-sounding snap rang through the air, followed by a rush of flames that smashed into Father.

Father quickly dispelled the inferno, and glanced to the side to see Mustang, Hawkeye, and Major Armstrong a few yards away, glaring at him fiercely.

Mustang grimaced. "Did I hit him?"

Hawkeye gently touched his shoulder. "You were off just a little bit. Adjust your aim two degrees to the left."

Mustang scowled. "This clapping transmutation doesn't feel natural."

He sent another burst of flames toward Father.

Father gathered up the flames, and prepared to hurl them back at Mustang, but before he could, Major Armstrong used his alchemy to hurl several large boulders at Father.

From there, the fight intensified. Ed and Lujon used their alchemy to send forth earth pillars, Mustang sent his flames with Hawkeye's help, Armstrong hurled large stones, Lan Fan and Marta lobbed bombs at Father, Greed used his shield to block the most powerful of Father's attacks, and the soldiers continued their assault in the moments when the alchemists retreated.

For a while, Father looked stoic as ever, but after taking so many attacks, all at once his eyes widened, and he gripped the sides of his head as if he were in agony. Alchemical energy began to emanate from his body, and everyone paused in their assault.

Hohenheim, who had regained consciousness, shouted out. "He can't keep the power of God he claims to have in check anymore!"

Father let out a scream of pain, and then pressed his hands to the ground. A shockwave went outward from his body, sending everyone near him flying.

Father's body was shaking, and he surveyed the now silent battlefield, glancing at the various combatants who were now all lying on the ground.

 _Dammit, I need a philosopher's stone now!_

He spotted Ed, whose automail had been destroyed by the homunculus's alchemical energy, and whose left arm had been impaled by a metal bar, pinning him in place.

Father began to walk toward him. _He's Hohenheim's child. He's only one soul, but his soul is strong. It should buy me a little more time…_

Father grimaced with each step. He was trying to avoid using any more alchemy, at least until he had enough energy in his philosopher's stone to keep the Truth under control.

Ed struggled to move, but after everything his body had been through that day, he couldn't find the strength to pull away.

Al, who was still on the edge of the battlefield, spotted Ed and Father through the dust, and he gasped in horror. "Brother! Get out of there! No! Stop it! Let him…"

He froze, as he realized that his armor was at its limit, and that his seal would soon be broken.

He glanced around, and realized that there was no one else close enough to help Ed.

Al's voice was strangely calm. "Mei, I need a favor."

Mei looked at him expectantly.

"Back then, Ed was willing to sacrifice his right arm in order to bring my soul back. So, shouldn't the reverse theoretically be possible?"

Mei's eyes widened. "Alphonse, what are you saying?"

"All you have to do is clear a path. Can you do that?"

Mei looked at him in fear. "But if you do this, do you know what will happen?"

Al shook his head. "There's no time! Please, Mei. You're the only one who can do it."

Mei began to cry, but nodded her head.

Father was only a few feet away from Ed, and was reaching his hand forward. "You vile human, your energy is mine now!"

Ed looked up at him in fear, but then heard the sound of something hitting the side of the stone where his right arm would have been. He glanced over to see five kunai arranged in a star formation.

He and Father glanced in Al's direction, and Ed froze. Al was lying on the ground, and his body was surrounded by five more kunai. Mei was next to him, and she was shaking like she was sobbing.

Ed's eyes widened. "What are you doing? No, Al. Please, don't."

Al held up his arms. "Keep moving, brother."

Al clapped his hands together.

Ed yelled. "AL, NOOOO!"

Al pressed his hands to his blood seal, and alchemical light began to emanate from it.

A second later, Al found himself in front of his portal of Truth.

His body glanced up at him. "Well, are you ready?"

Al nodded. "Now we put our faith in brother."

Al reached forward, and took his body's hand. Blue alchemical light shone throughout Al's body, and the armored soul disintegrated.

Al held his hand up, looked at it closely, and he smiled.

The Truth looked at him curiously. "So, your soul has entered you, huh? But will he be coming back for you?"

Al looked at the Truth. "He will. I'm sure of it."

The Truth held up his hand, and a beacon of light shone from his middle finger.

The Truth grinned. "I wonder what he'll be sacrificing."

Back on the battlefield, Lujon looked at his right arm in shock. Beginning at the fingertips, it began to disintegrate, and the effect traveled all the way up his arm. He started to panic, but then paused when the effect stopped once his arm was gone. He frowned, puzzled.

Meanwhile, Ed slowly looked toward his right, and could see that his right arm had been returned.

He clenched his eyes shut. "AL, YOU DUMBASS!"

Lujon heard the yell, and his eyes widened as he realized what must have happened.

Ed clapped his hands together, and created a rock pillar that pushed Father away. Father was able to shield himself with his red energy, but he was still pushed back a fair distance.

Ed clapped his hands again, pressed his left hand into the debris behind him, and blasted it away. The bar tore through some of his muscles as it was thrown away, but Ed was so full of adrenaline and rage that he didn't even register the pain.

Father looked at Ed in disbelief, while Ed let out an angry roar and began to charge toward the homunculus.

* * *

Author's Note: We're almost to the end.

The duel between Father and Hohenheim was an idea I got from the Soul Eater anime, in which the two most powerful characters, Lord Death and the Kishin Asura, have a fight to the death while debating philosophy. I don't know, I felt like it fit here as well, seeing how Hohenheim is the only person who could theoretically take down Father one on one.

The rest of the chapter was fairly similar to canon. Al sacrifices himself to return Ed's arm, which solves one problem but creates others. Will they stop Father once and for all?

I also changed it so that while Ed does manage to push Father away, it doesn't literally turn into a fist fight. I don't know, no matter how weakened Father is, he's still incredibly dangerous. I mean, Bradley was half dead when he fought Scar, and he didn't have a philosopher's stone, so Ed beating up Father like he did in Brotherhood just felt a little indulgent. Yeah, we want to see Ed punch the main villain in the face, but then we also want everyone to make it to the end alive, and sometimes what you want isn't always what's best for the story.

On a side note, I recently resurrected a twitter account I have related to gaming. If that stuff interests you, check it out maybe:

(I tried putting a link here, then remembered it doesn't let you, so just look for RetroGamer231 on twitter)

Anyways, I'm going back to bed. I've been sick all week, and I feel like shit. Hoping next week is better.

Next time, we see the other side of the gateway.


	59. The Other Side of the Gateway

Ed roared in rage, and sent another series of earth pillars spiraling toward Father.

Father was able to block or deflect all of them, but his mind was reeling in shock.

 _I don't understand. I'm a homunculus! I've purified my soul! I've absorbed God! So how is this happening? How is this mere human's alchemy keeping up with mine? How?!_

After staring at Ed and Father for a moment, the soldiers recovered and renewed their attack on Father. Mustang and Hawkeye also rejoined the fight, sending bursts of flame in the moments when Ed wasn't too close.

Lujon was clutching at the spot where his right arm used to be, wincing in pain. It was bleeding slightly, but less than one would expect after losing a limb. He watched the fight with an uncertain expression, clearly disheartened that he couldn't help any longer.

After a few minutes, energy began to emanate from Father's body again, pushing everyone back.

Father let out a strangled breath. _I need a philosopher's stone now! Individual souls won't cut it anymore, I need a real stone!_

He surveyed the battlefield desperately, trying to find one.

His eyes settled on Greed, and faster than anyone could react, he rushed forward and dug his hand into Greed's chest.

Greed froze, while Lan Fan and Marta gasped in horror.

"My Lord!"

"No!"

Father tightened his grip, his face angry and desperate. "Give me your stone, Greed! Be a good son!"

Inside of Ling's body, Greed was struggling against Father's energy, while the Xingese prince was trying to hold onto Greed.

 _Dammit!_

 _Fight it, Greed!_

 _Let go, dumbass!_

 _I need you if I'm going to become emperor!_

The homunculus chuckled, surprising Ling. _It's okay, kid. There's no point in you getting sucked into my old man along with me._

Greed forced himself away from Ling, and the Xingese prince looked at him uncertainly.

 _I'll leave you a little parting present. That should be enough to help you become emperor. It's been fun, but our time's up._

 _No, wait!_

But before Ling could stop him, Greed exited the prince's body, and traveled up Father's arm.

Father recoiled from Ling and gasped in pain. "What…are…you…?!"

 _Why, Greed?! Why would you betray your own Father?!_

 _I've always had a rebellious streak, Pops, don't act so surprised. Did you really think I would take this lying down?_

All at once several, several red spikes jutted out from Father's chest, similar to the ones Hohenheim had caused earlier, but much smaller.

Father growled. "You little devil. Be gone."

Father reached into his mouth, separated Greed from his philosopher's stone, and pulled Greed's true form out into the open air.

Marta's eyes widened. "Greed! No!"

Father dropped Greed onto the ground, and before Greed could escape, Father stamped on him, killing him instantly.

Those who knew Greed were watching in horror, while Father's breathing had become ragged.

He looked at all of them with contempt. "You're all fools. All of you. Even my own son."

While Father was occupied with Greed, Hohenheim had taken the opportunity to come close to Father.

Before Father could stop him, Hohenheim clapped his hands together and pressed them to Father's chest, red alchemical energy sparking off the point of contact.

Father froze. "What are you doing?"

Hohenheim smiled sadly. "We've both lived long enough. We've cheated death too many times. But not anymore. It's the end of the line."

Father's eyes widened, and he clutched at Hohenheim's arms, trying futilely to push him away. "No! Stop! You'll kill us both! Do you want to die?!"

Hohenheim's eyes softened. "No, I don't. But it's time, old friend. We began this journey together, and now we'll end it together."

The ground started to shake, and energy began to surge through Hohenhiem and Father's bodies, casting an eerie glow across the courtyard.

Then, all at once, the portal of Truth opened up beneath Father's feet, with Father and Hohenheim in the very center of the eye.

Everyone else, even those who had seen the portal before, stared in awe and wonder.

Almost immediately after the portal opened, the remaining souls inside Hohenheim and Father began to pour out of both of them and descended down into the great eye. The souls that had been within Father zoomed away like a raging waterfall, as if they couldn't get away from the homunculus fast enough. The souls within Hohenheim, on the other hand, left more slowly, more gently, as if they were simply traveling down a calm river.

Once all of the souls were gone, Father's body began to disintegrate, and he stared up at the sky in despair, trying in vain to grasp for something, anything, to pull himself away.

"No! Perfection was right before my eyes! It can't…"

And then, he was gone.

Hohenheim lingered for a moment longer. He turned around and gave Ed a tired smile. Ed looked at his father uncertainly, but reluctantly smiled back.

Hohenheim closed his eyes, and disappeared. A few seconds later, the portal closed, leaving a sudden silence in its absence.

* * *

He froze as he found himself surrounded entirely by a white void. His heart sank when he realized that he could no longer feel his arms or legs, or indeed most of his body, and he couldn't feel any energy inside of him.

He glanced down, confirming what he already knew to be true. But he wasn't done yet.

The dwarf slowly turned around and looked at the gate behind him. "Tell me, why did you refuse to join me? Why, God? How did I disappoint you?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?"

His eye widened, and he quickly turned around. Directly opposite from him was the white outline of a shape that looked exactly like him.

The Truth continued. "Surely you can at least guess. Rather than being content with yourself, you tried to reject your human origins and coveted the power of what you call God. You never grew beyond your days in the flask."

The dwarf scowled, but his eye was fearful, and he didn't say anything.

"You said that you wanted to attain perfection, but never really understood what a perfect being is. A perfect being is someone who is in perfect harmony with themselves, with others, with the world, and with God. And you have abysmally failed in each of these areas. Rather than learning about and accepting yourself, you tried to artificially extract your seven desires, and ironically still retained your greatest character flaws. Rather than working with others through cooperation and compassion, you sought to use them as nothing more than tools. Rather than observing and enjoying the world as it was, you sought to reshape it to suit your own selfish needs. And rather than trying to cultivate the proper relationship between you and the power that made you, you instead tried to surpass it by having others pay the price. Equivalent exchange is the basis of all alchemy, and yet it is a concept that you don't seem to have truly understood. In order to obtain anything of actual value, you have to make sacrifices. But you have never sacrificed anything, and instead you have forced the sacrifices on others."

The Truth paused. "There was something you said not too long ago."

The dwarf's eye widened as he heard his own voice being echoed back at him.

 _Humans who would dare to play God must pay a steep price for their arrogance. That is Truth._

The Truth looked at the dwarf carefully. "Tell me, did you honestly think you were an exception to that rule?"

The dwarf began to tremble.

"And now, I will bestow upon you the despair that you deserve."

The gateway opened, and the eye of Truth revealed itself once more. But this time, the gateway was tinged red, and an ominous air came out of the darkness surrounding the eye.

The dwarf pleaded. "Don't do this to me. I can't…I can't go back. Please stop! I can't bear to be bound any longer!"

But it was no use, and the dwarf was slowly dragged away into the fate he had created for himself.

The Truth looked at him one last time. "It's not so pleasant, when you're the one who must pay the toll, is it?"

The dwarf's eye widened, and the gate closed.

* * *

Hohenheim looked at the Truth calmly.

The Truth tilted its head. "Hello, Hohenheim. Curious. Your blood brother did everything in his power to flee from death, and yet you've embraced it."

Hohenheim smiled softly. "Death is just the next great adventure. Even if it means returning to nothing, I am content with the life I have lived."

The Truth let out a knowing smile. "You have made your fair share of mistakes, alchemist. But your good deeds and your sincerity more than shine through. And now, it is time to send you home."

The gateway behind them opened, and a yellow light like the sun on a warm spring day began to shine through.

Hohenheim began to walk forward, and through the light he glimpsed the faces of his old friends from Xerxes waiting to greet him. And in the front of the crowd was the person he wanted to see the most.

Hohenheim stepped into the light. "I'm back, Trisha."

* * *

Everyone was standing still around the now silent battlefield, still shocked at the sudden end to the fight.

Mustang ducked his head closer to Hawkeye. "What happened? Is it over? Did we win?"

Hawkeye nodded tiredly. "Yes sir. Although, Alphonse hasn't returned from the other side."

Ed and Mei were kneeling next to Al's now lifeless armor.

Mei sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Ed smiled gently. "It's not your fault, Mei. It was Al's decision."

Ling walked over. "Ed, Greed left me a little bit of his philosopher's stone. Use it to bring him back."

Ed paused, then clenched his fist. "I can't. As much as I want to, I can't. I promised Al we'd never use a philosopher's stone."

He looked down at the ground, his mind racing. _There has to be a way to get him back. There's gotta be! Think, dammit! You're the youngest State alchemist in history. You made it past your own portal of Truth so you can transmute with your bare hands. There's got to be some way. There has to be!_

He froze, and held his hands out in front of him. All at once, an idea had occurred to him.

He walked a short ways away from Al's armor, picked up a metal rod, and began to draw a circle in the ground.

The soldiers watched the process uncertainly, and when Ed was done, Ling gasped.

"It's a human transmutation circle!"

Ed tossed the rod to the side and gave everyone a reassuring smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes. This is my last transmutation. Stand back and enjoy the show!"

He clapped his hands together, and pressed them to the circle.

A moment later, he found himself in front of the Truth.

The Truth looked at him curiously. "I take it you're here to retrieve your brother? Just how do you plan on pulling an entire human out of here? What's your payment? Do you intend to offer yourself in exchange?"

Ed smirked. "Yeah, I've got your payment right here, so go ahead and take it!"

He gestured behind him, and for the first time the Truth seemed surprised.

"This is my portal of Truth, so that means I get to decide how it's used, isn't that right?"

The Truth grinned. "Interesting. Very interesting. And you're sure about this? You do realize you'll never be able to perform alchemy again without your portal?"

Ed glanced back. "I'm aware of that. I know this portal contains every secret alchemy has to offer. However, it's also led me astray. I saw the Truth that lies within it, and I became convinced I could solve everything with alchemy. But I couldn't possibly have been more wrong. That was just arrogance."

"You're willing to cast it aside? To lower yourself to a simple human?"

Ed chuckled softly. "What do you mean lower myself? That's all I've ever been, just a simple human who couldn't even save a little girl."

"You're sure you'll be all right without it? Think carefully now."

Ed thought back to all the people who were waiting for him, all the friends he'd made during his journey. But the one that came to the front of his mind was Winry, and the promise they'd made to each other.

Ed looked at the Truth with determination. "Who even needs alchemy when I've got them!"

The Truth smiled widely. "You've done it! That's the right answer!"

The Truth laughed. "Good job! You've done what an eight hundred-year-old homunculus with all the power in the world couldn't do! You've beaten me! Goodbye, Edward Elric!"

The Truth disappeared.

Ed smiled and clapped his hands together. He pressed them to his portal of Truth, and it began to disintegrate. As soon as it was gone, Ed found himself looking at Al and his own portal of Truth.

Ed grinned. "That was crazy, Al."

Al chuckled weakly. "Speak for yourself."

Ed helped support Al, and the two of them began to walk toward the portal. "Let's go home."

* * *

Everyone was muttering to themselves in astonishment as the two brothers reappeared, but all Al noticed was the feeling of the sun shining on him, the sensation of cool air against his skin, a million things that it had been so long since he'd felt.

Al smiled softly. "It's so warm."

Ed looked at him affectionately. "Welcome back, Al."

A few yards away, Mustang smiled wryly. "Great, Al finally gets his body back and I still have no idea what he really looks like."

Hawkeye smiled sadly. "I can describe him if you want."

Mustang shook his head. "No, that's okay."

All at once, Mei ran up and tackled Al in a bear hug, knocking the wind out of him, a sensation he also had not felt for a long time.

Mei was crying. "Alphonse! I was so scared!"

Al gently patted her on the back. "Yeah, I bet. I'm sorry. It's over now. I'm sorry for putting you through that."

Al blushed. "Um...could someone hand me a coat or something?"

Mei paused, then hastily backed away, her face blushing a bright red.

One of the Briggs soldiers handed over a cloak which Al then wrapped around his body.

Al looked around the now silent battlefield. "I take it we won?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, we won. Hohen—" He stopped himself. "Dad sacrificed himself to stop that bastard for good, though not before he killed Greed."

Al's eyes widened. "Dad's gone? But I was hoping…" He closed his eyes. "Well, at least he died knowing his work was complete."

Ling walked over to the two brothers, and was looking at Al with interest, as he had become so used to seeing Al as a suit of armor.

"Hey, Al."

Al glanced at him. "Ling. Lan Fan. Marta. So, I heard Greed's gone."

Ling sighed. "Yeah. He left me a little gift though."

Ling held up his hand, and all at once it turned a dark grey.

Ed's eyes widened. "The ultimate shield?"

Ling looked down at his hand. "Yeah. And the ouroboros tattoo is still here, so I guess I'm technically still a homunculus. But I think I can live with that."

He lowered his hand, and looked at them seriously. "I'd love to stay and chat, but now that everything's over, me, Lan Fan and Mei need to head back to Xing so that we can give the good news to our people and bury Fu."

Al gasped. "Wait, Fu is dead?"

Lan Fan bowed her head. "Yes. He sacrificed himself to help defeat King Bradley."

Al's face became worried. "Who else did we lose?"

The others explained how Scar, Captain Buccaneer, and Brosh had also died, as well as many of the soldiers.

Ed clenched his fist. "Dammit. Is there anyone else?"

One of the soldiers gestured to the side of the courtyard, where some of the soldiers were laying down the bodies of the fallen.

General Armstrong was standing directly over one of the bodies, her expression grave and uncertain.

Ed peered at it closely, and his face paled rapidly. "No way."

Al's eyes widened, and his voice cracked. "No! Major Armstrong!"

Ling bowed his head. "He was killed by one of the homunculus's energy bursts."

Ed squeezed his eyes shut, trying as hard as he could not to cry.

He looked up when he heard someone approaching them, and paused in surprise.

Ed smiled uncertainly. "Oh hey, Lujon."

Ed looked at the stump where Lujon's right arm had been and felt slightly guilty.

Ed nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about stealing your arm, but you stole it first, so I guess we're even, right?"

Lujon didn't smile. "No, it's okay. It doesn't really matter. It…"

Ed frowned when he realized something was bothering Lujon, and it had nothing to do with his arm. "What's wrong?"

Lujon gestured to the side. Ed and Al looked over and saw Rose and Sig standing a few feet away. Rose's eyes were red, and Sig's face was somber as he cradled something in his arms.

Ed and Al froze when they realized that what Sig was cradling was Izumi's body.

Ed slowly walked forward, before breaking into a run, until he was close enough to hold her hand.

Ed shook her hand, as if expecting her to react, and his eyes grew wider and wider.

"Teacher? Teacher! No! No, not her! Why her?!"

Ed collapsed to his knees, and tears began to stream down from his face.

Al, who didn't have the energy to follow Ed, had also started to cry, covering his face with his hands.

Mei gently patted him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Unexpectedly, Al let out a laugh mid-sob.

Mei blinked in surprise. "Alphonse?"

Al smiled as he rubbed his eyes. "It's just...it's been so long since I've been able to cry...and now the tears just won't stop...I guess I'm making up for all those times I wanted to cry but couldn't."

Al continued to cry, and felt torn between his grief over those who had died, and joy over the fact that he finally had his body again.

Ed slowly walked back over to Al, and the two embraced.

General Armstrong walked away from her brother and toward the rest of the group.

She cleared her throat. "Well, this has been a momentous day, to say the least. But those who died did so for a greater cause than themselves. Now it is our duty to see that the future of our nation is a good one, and that their sacrifices will have laid the foundations for that future."

"I agree completely."

Everyone looked over to see General Hakuro standing a few yards away, several soldiers flanking him on either side.

He smiled warmly. "But I think those of you who have been fighting all day deserve a break."

His face became serious. "As of right now, I am temporarily assuming control of Central command. If you are injured, I am ordering you to proceed to the nearest hospital. That includes you, General Armstrong."

Olivier scowled, but did not object.

Hakuro turned to the rest of the soldiers. "Everyone else, follow me!"

"Sir!"

While the soldiers headed out to clean up the mess left over from the day's turmoil, Ling, Lan Fan, and Mei said their goodbyes, and were about to head out along with the other Yao clansmen.

Marta stepped forward. "I'll go with you, too."

Lan Fan looked at her sharply. "What?"

Marta looked at Ling seriously. "You guys are the only pieces of Greed I have left. He gave his life to help protect you, and I want to ensure his sacrifice was not in vain. Besides, you'll be needing someone to replace Fu."

Marta didn't want to admit that she had also grown fond of the prince in turn, but Ling got the message regardless.

Ling smiled. "Well, if that's what you want, who am I to argue?"

Mei looked up at Al apologetically. "I'm sorry we have to leave so suddenly, Alphonse."

Al smiled warmly. "It's okay. Be sure to write, okay?"

"Uh, sure."

After a moment of hesitation, Mei kissed Al on the cheek, and hurried back over to the other Xingese, a blush on her face.

Ling waved. "Take care, Ed."

Ed nodded. "And you, Ling."

After the people from Xing left, the work began in earnest.

Amidst all the turmoil, Ed walked up to Sig, who was still holding Izumi's body.

Ed looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry, Sig."

Sig shook his head. "It's not your fault."

Ed was about to speak when he noticed something resting in Sig's hand.

Ed frowned. "What is...?"

He peered at it, and saw that it was a small, furry creature that looked like a cross between a mouse and a sloth.

Sig glanced at the creature. "This was what was left of the homunculus Sloth. Izumi...she seemed to feel sorry for it, and asked me to look after it, at least for now."

Ed looked thoughtful. "Hey Sig, can I ask for a favor?"

Sig tilted his head. "What kind of favor?"

Ed retrieved Pride's true form, and brought it to Sig.

He held it up. "This is Pride's original form, but just like Sloth's original form, I don't think it's a threat anymore. Could you look after it, at least until we decide what to do with them?"

Sig sighed. "I suppose I can."

Ed nodded gratefully, and Sig carefully picked up the frail, tiny body of the once mighty homunculus, and set it next to the tiny body of the other once mighty homunculus.

Shortly after that, Ed, Al, Lujon, Rose, Mustang, Hawkeye, General Armstrong, and all the others injured during the day were escorted to the hospital.

Hakuro started to set things right, and before long the radio station began to inform the public.

"This is your public news station with a special update. The turmoil that unsettled Central has finally come to an end. General Hakuro has assumed command of Central Command, and he along with Colonel Mustang and General Armstrong's forces were able to halt a coup instigated by several members of the senior staff. The coup centered around a plan to sacrifice the entire nation's population. Details about this plan have yet to be revealed, but it seems a group of alchemists were able to stop it. General Kremman has been named as one of the leading conspirators, but rumor has it that the senior staff had allied with outside forces to instigate this plan. Our Fuhrer, King Bradley, sadly died during the day's chaos, as did many other brave men and women. General Hakuro has offered pardons to all of the soldiers who fought against him and his allies, saying that they should not be punished for the misdeeds of the senior staff. General Grumman is heading to Central City tomorrow to help stabilize things, and to conduct an investigation of the day's events. On a related note, we also have an update on…"

Most of Central City got the broadcast, including those at the safe house, Winry, Paninya, Dr. Marcoh, Yoki, Sheska, and Jean.

Midway through the broadcast, Jean got a phone call, which he took, and the others began to relax once the good news started to sink in.

Paninya leaned back. "So, I guess everything worked out."

Sheska sighed. "That's a relief. But with all this chaos going on, I'm probably going to have even more paperwork to do."

Winry didn't say anything. She continued to listen to the broadcast, but didn't seem satisfied with what she heard.

When Jean hung up the phone, Winry burst out. "Did they say anything about Ed and Al?"

Jean looked at her in surprise, and hesitated. "Uh…yes. They're both okay, but they're both at the Central hospital."

Winry's eyes widened, and before anyone could stop her, she rushed out of the room and left the building.

Jean called after her. "Hold on, wait!"

Dr. Marcoh chuckled. "Let her go. They gave the all clear, and I'm sure she's desperate to see those two."

In another part of Central, Maria and Fuery had left the radio station once things had settled down, and were headed to her parents' house.

She knocked on the door, her hand trembling slightly.

A moment later, an older-looking couple opened the door, and froze in astonishment.

Maria held up a hand in greeting, smiling nervously. All at once they embraced her, tears of joy and relief coming out all at once.

"I'm back. It's okay."

"You're safe…thank god. Thank god."

Fuery felt slightly awkward witnessing such a private moment, but smiled.

Maria stepped back. "This is Sergeant Kain Fuery. He and I were helping Mustang today."

Her father chuckled. "Mustang, huh? Well, maybe that upstart will do this country some good. He actually let us know that you were still alive. In some ways, that was almost worse, not knowing where you were or how you were doing."

He hugged her again. "But at last, you're home."

Maria smiled nervously. "Is it okay if Fuery stays in the guest room? The apartment he had been staying in was one of the casualties of today's events."

Her mother smiled warmly. "Of course, come on in."

The four of them made their way inside, and just missed a blond girl who ran up the street like she was being chased by a pack of wolves.

Winry didn't stop running until she reached the entrance of the hospital. She paused for a moment to catch her breath before stepping inside.

She made her way to the front desk, where she was told that the Elrics were in room 103.

She made her way down the hall, and a couple of nurses brushed past her. She overheard a brief part of their conversation.

"…so he should be fine as long as he rests up. As for his brother, we'll need to give him one of the feeding tubes, as his body isn't strong enough to handle solid food yet. We should also…"

Winry paused, and watched as the two nurses walked further down the hall, entered one of the rooms labeled Staff Only, and shut the door behind them. Winry was suddenly aware of her heartbeat, and her breathing sounded unusually loud in the quiet hallway.

Winry slowly resumed walking, and swallowed nervously. Many details of her surroundings seemed to leap out at her, such as the light of the setting sun streaming through the half-closed windows, casting a melancholy light against the walls.

She kept moving forward, and as she saw the golden light on the walls, she thought of Ed's eyes, and Al's, and how they were a similar color. She thought of the promise they'd made.

She tried not to think. She didn't want to get her hopes up only to be disappointed again. She had to be strong for them. Whatever they'd faced during the day would've been hard enough. She'd only listened halfheartedly to the radio broadcast, but she knew that some people hadn't survived the day, and that some of them might be people the brothers knew. People she knew.

But she tried not to think about that. She was now in front of the door labeled 103. She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, and reached for the doorknob. She slowly turned it, and gently pushed the door open.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the room's lighting, which was slightly dimmer than the hallway. There were two beds in the room. Ed lay in the bed closest to the door. He was covered in bandages, some of which were bloody, but both of his arms were bare, and clearly human.

On the other bed lay Al, the sheets drawn up over him so that they covered everything below his waist. His body was thin, painfully thin, but he was smiling, and his eyes were full of life and joy.

The two brothers turned to look at her, and they both smiled at her.

Winry stood still for a moment, and then all at once tears began to stream down her face. She ran into the room and toward Al's bed. She embraced him, wrapping her arms around his fragile body. She then pulled back and cupped his face in her hands, and rubbed her hands up and down his arms, as if to convince herself it was real.

Al smiled warmly at her, and tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

Winry smiled, and tried in vain to wipe away a little of the moisture on her cheeks. She then got up and embraced Ed, and began to sob into his shoulder. Ed held her gently, and the two brothers looked at each other knowingly, their eyes as bright as the setting sun.

* * *

Author's Note: So we're most of the way there. One more chapter though.

When it came to defeating Father, I think that having Hohenheim dealing the final blow makes more sense than Ed just punching him and all of the souls pouring out of him. Plus I think it's a little more epic this way. Let me know what you think.

I also changed it so that Ling gets Greed's ultimate shield rather than a philosopher's stone. At this point all of the philosopher's stones are gone, and I think it's best that way, seeing how it's a rather evil object at its core.

Next week, Journey's End.

Edit: Made a few minor changes, the biggest one being that I fleshed out the bit where Ed asks Sig to look after Pride and Sloth, as I felt that part was a bit lazy in the original version.

On a side note, when it comes to some of the dialogue right before Father is defeated, yes, I did deliberately make it sound similar to the dialogue from the moment in the 2003 anime when Mustang defeats Bradley. Mainly because I think the music that plays during that part is pretty awesome, so I was kind of hoping that having similar sounding dialogue would make people think of that music. Let me know if it worked, or if it didn't. I think the track is called Sin, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.


	60. Journey's End

Ed lowered his gaze. "And we also lost Major Armstrong."

Winry eyes widened slightly. "Oh. That's..."

"I know."

Ed chuckled softly. "In a strange way, though, it was good to see Al crying. He hasn't been able to for years now."

Winry nodded. "He also hasn't slept in years. Poor thing."

She glanced over at Al, who was sound asleep, a peaceful look on his face.

"What did the doctors say?"

Ed looked over at Al. "They're not completely sure. They say that his condition is most similar to someone who's been in a coma for a long time. His muscles have atrophied, and it'll take time for him to build his strength back up. But he should recover."

Winry smiled, but still looked slightly worried. "That's good."

It was the day after the Promise Day. The previous night Ed and Al had only told her that they'd won, and that Ed had given up his alchemy to bring Al back. After a solid night of rest, Winry had returned, and Ed had explained what had happened during the day, though he left out some of the more violent details.

Winry frowned. "What happened to Lan Fan and Ling?"

Ed leaned back, wincing slightly as he felt the aches and pains from the previous day. "As soon as we defeated the homunculus, they left for Xing almost immediately."

Winry tilted her head. "But I thought you said that Lan Fan's automail arm was destroyed. Wouldn't she want it to be repaired first?"

Ed shrugged. "I guess they're just eager to get home. Besides, she's still a pretty skilled fighter even with only one arm."

Winry nodded. "True. And now that the homunculi are all gone, we don't have to worry about facing such monsters again."

Ed smiled. "Well, they're not all gone."

Winry paused, then looked sheepish. "Oh, that's right, there's Lujon. What happened to him?"

Ed's smile faded, and looked down at his newly restored arm. "Well, obviously Lujon's right arm is now gone. I wasn't able to get much out of him about what had happened. All he said was that he had defeated Dante by giving up his philosopher's stone, and that he had seen Teacher die."

Winry was silent for a moment, then stood up.

"We should go see him."

Ed smiled nervously. "I'm not sure the nurses will let us go."

Winry poked her head out into the hallway. "Then we'll just have to be quick about it."

She looked at Al uncertainly. "Do you think we should...?"

Ed shook his head, and slowly sat up. "No, let him rest. It's been so long since he's had the chance to sleep."

With Winry supporting Ed, the two of them made their way down the hall and looked into the room where Lujon and Rose were staying.

As soon as they heard them enter, Lujon and Rose looked up, and their faces brightened up when they saw who it was.

Ed grinned. "Hey. How are you doing this morning?"

Lujon smiled weakly. "Better than yesterday. Still don't feel quite right though."

Ed looked guiltily at Lujon's right side. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that again."

Lujon shrugged slightly. "Well, it was your arm to begin with."

Lujon glanced down, then back at Ed, a serious expression on his face. "Listen, if you wanted your leg-"

Ed shook his head. "No. That wouldn't be fair to you. I've got my arm back, and this automail leg is a good reminder. Besides, Winry would get depressed if she didn't have something she had to fix."

Winry rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. At least you don't break your automail leg as much as you did your arm."

Lujon turned toward her. "Winry, listen. I'd like automail. As soon as possible."

Winry looked at him in surprise. "Oh, of course. But, you have to wait until you've healed."

Lujon clutched at his stump. "You forget that I'm a homunculus. I may be mortal now, but I'm still stronger than a human. The doctors looked at my wound this morning, and said that based on the rate of healing, it looked as though I had lost my arm a week ago, rather than yesterday. So it shouldn't be too long before I can handle the surgery."

Ed looked at the wound curiously. "Well, okay. Fair warning, though, it's really painful."

Lujon lowered his eyes. "I've had worse."

Ed bowed his head, knowing what Lujon was thinking about. "Yeah. We all have."

Lujon forced a smile. "Still, we shouldn't despair too much. They wouldn't have wanted that. She definitely wouldn't want that, and if we got too mopey, she would come back from the grave to kick our asses.

Ed chuckled. "She would at that."

Winry looked at Rose sympathetically. "I'm really sorry about your voice Rose. Is there any way of recovering it?"

Rose shook her head, but silently indicated that she appreciated the sentiment.

Lujon looked at Rose. "The only way to get it back would be a philosopher's stone, or some other equivalent exchange."

Lujon glanced back at Ed. "But, I think we've all dabbled in human alchemy long enough to know that's a bad idea. Besides, there are ways we can adapt."

Lujon gestured at a book that was next to Rose's night stand.

Winry peered at it. "What's that?"

The homunculus explained. "It's sign language. Me and Rose have started to learn it, so that way she can communicate and I can translate for her."

Ed looked impressed. "Well, that's handy."

Rose smiled.

Winry tilted her head, and looked back at Lujon. "I'll have to make a few adjustments, but I think the model I used for Ed should work for you as well."

Lujon smiled gratefully. "Thanks Winry."

Winry glanced out in the hall, and froze. A moment later, she began to tug on Ed.

"Um, Ed, I think we'd better go."

Ed nodded. "Right. Well, it was nice talking to you. Hope you get better."

Lujon smirked. "Says the guy covered in scars and bruises."

* * *

Maria was keeping watch in front of the room where Mustang and Hawkeye were staying. While it was unlikely, there was still the chance that someone would try to come after them when they were weakened, so she kept her eyes peeled.

As the day progressed she didn't see any potential assassins, but early in the afternoon she did see two middle-aged men approaching the room.

She held up a hand in greeting. "Oh, hello Dr. Knox. Are you here to see the Colonel?"

Knox nodded. "Yeah. I heard some details over the radio, but I'd like to see him in person."

Maria gestured for him to follow her. "Very well."

She looked at the other person uncertainly. "Who is this?"

Knox shrugged. "That's a bit of a long story."

He looked at the entrance to the room. "How's he doing?"

Inside the room, Mustang spoke after a brief pause. "The farming method used in the Ishvalan region. They mainly double crop."

Jean shook his head. "No. Close, but it's called dual cropping. Are you sure you know this stuff?"

Mustang folded his arms. "Of course I am."

Jean smirked. "Then prove it. What crops are the Ishvalans known for cultivating?"

"Wheat and Cotton."

"Correct. Not bad for a guess."

"Hey, give me some credit, I've been studying this stuff long before today."

Knox looked at the room in bemusement. There were two beds. Mustang was sitting on top of the one closest to the window, while Hawkeye was lying on the one closest to the door. Hawkeye had a bandage around her neck, while Mustang looked fine, with the exception of a slight opaqueness to his eyes.

In front of Mustang's bed was a pile of books. Jean Havoc, who had evidently come to visit Mustang, was quizzing Mustang, while Fuery was busy organizing some of the books on the floor.

Maria smiled at Knox's puzzled expression. "Now that we've made it past the Promise Day, he's refocusing his efforts on rebuilding Ishval."

Knox stepped into the room. "Is that so. And what makes him so sure he'll be able to do it?"

Mustang paused. "That voice. How long have you been in here Knox?"

Knox walked closer to the bed. "Not long. Well, you don't look so bad. How are you adjusting?"

Mustang shrugged. "Well, I can't get any rest, thanks to these pests."

Knox frowned. "No, I meant those eyes of yours, how are they?"

Mustang smiled softly, and held his hand up to his eyes. "Right. I envisioned a better future, and this is the price I had to pay for it."

Knox looked at him carefully. "And you're okay with that?"

Mustang shook his head. "Oh, I wouldn't say okay. But I won't let it stop me from moving forward either."

Knox glanced at the pile of books. "So you're going to aid in the rebuilding of Ishval?"

Mustang frowned. "The Ishvalan War of Extermination."

Hawkeye bowed her head.

Mustang continued. "That's where everything went wrong."

Knox lowered his gaze. "You're right there. Both for our country and for us."

Mustang looked up with a determined smile. "The time has come to fix it. I'm calling off the military occupation, and then I'll return their holy land to the surviving Ishvalans. There's still a lot to be done."

Fuery nodded. "We owe them plenty. We might not have won if it wasn't for Scar and the Ishvalans. It's the very least we can do to repay them."

Falman entered the room carrying another pile of books. "Colonel, I brought the materials you asked for."

Hawkeye leaned forward. "We know that this won't erase our sins, but it's not too late to fix things."

Knox sighed. "This room just reeks of optimism."

He raised his voice. "Hey Dr. Marcoh, looks like they're already one step ahead of you in here."

Mustang looked shocked. "Dr. Marcoh's here?"

Dr. Marcoh, who had been the other middle-aged man, entered the room.

Jean looked up in surprise. "Oh, hello."

Marcoh nodded at him, then looked at Mustang seriously. "Are you serious about restoring Ishval?"

Mustang nodded. "I am. I intend to dedicate my life to restoring Ishval, and putting our own country on a better, more peaceful path."

Marcoh reached into his pocket. "In that case, there's something I'd like you to have, something that will make your task easier. During my travels across Amestris I was able to gather enough materials to create another red stone."

He held up the crimson stone, and everyone's eyes widened, including Mustang's.

Marcoh glanced at the stone. "It's not a philosopher's stone, merely an imitation, but I think it might be enough to partially restore your sight. I'll heal you, as long as I have your word that you'll follow through on your promise to rebuild Ishval."

Mustang frowned thoughtfully. "You said it might be enough, so it may not work."

Marcoh nodded. "Indeed. The only way I could guarantee success is if I were to use a real philosopher's stone. But all of them were destroyed after yesterday's turmoil, and creating another one is out of the question."

Mustang frowned grimly. "As it should be."

The Colonel straightened up. "Well, regardless of whether it works or not, I accept your offer. But first things first. There's someone who needs that stone even more than I do. You can heal him before you heal me."

Mustang pointed at Jean.

Jean's eyes widened in surprise, but then he chuckled. "Well, Colonel, I guess you do have a softer side."

Marcoh walked over to Jean, and glanced back at Mustang. "Are you sure?"

Mustang nodded. "Yes."

Marcoh held his hand out, and touched Jean's side. A moment later, a red glow came from the stone and from Jean's body.

Jean gasped like he was in pain, but he looked more confused than hurt. After the light faded, Jean rubbed his legs, and leaned forward. The next second, his body began to move up, and he took a step away from the wheelchair.

Everyone looked astonished, including Jean.

Jean took another tentative step, his eyes wide. "I...I can walk."

Falman exclaimed. "Amazing."

Fuery smiled sadly. "I wish Breda could have been here to see this..."

Jean took another step, but this time almost stumbled, and had to grab the bed post to steady himself.

Fuery looked at him in concern. "Careful!"

Marcoh smiled. "The stone probably wasn't enough to heal you completely, so I'd suggest letting the doctors have a look at you."

Jean scoffed. "Great, more time in the hospital, just what I need."

But his face looked like he couldn't be happier.

Maria walked forward. "Here, let me help you."

Maria supported Jean, and led him out of the room and down the hall to where the doctor's station was.

Marcoh approached Mustang, the stone in hand. "I must stress that this may not work, so don't get your hopes up too high."

Mustang nodded. "I understand."

He turned his head to the side so that he was facing toward Hawkeye. She watched nervously as Marcoh slowly reached his hand forward and placed it on Mustang's forehead.

The stone glowed again, as did Mustang's body. He let out a gasp of pain.

Hawkeye looked at him in concern. "Colonel!"

The light faded, and Mustang looked at Hawkeye in amazement.

"I...I can see again! I can see you...Riza..."

He frowned, puzzled. "But I can only see out of my right eye."

Hawkeye gasped in horror.

Mustang looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

Fuery looked at Mustang in shock. "Your left eye! It's...it's gone!"

Mustang turned toward Fuery sharply. "What?"

He lifted his hand up, and sure enough he could feel an empty socket where his left eye should have been. A small amount of blood was trailing down his cheek.

Marcoh stepped back, looking slightly apologetic. "It seems that the stone took one of eyes as part of the toll for returning your sight."

Mustang held his hand up so that it was covering his left eye socket. "Is that so. Well, this will be awkward. I'll have to wear an eyepatch, and I'll end up looking similar to Bradley."

He looked back at Hawkeye, and his expression softened. "Still, I think that's a price I can accept."

Marcoh headed for the door. "I'd better go before the doctors get mad at me for giving them another problem to deal with."

Mustang smiled. "Thank you Dr. Marcoh."

Marcoh and Knox left shortly after that. Falman went down the hall to check on Jean, while Fuery continued to quiz Mustang. Hawkeye watched them with a sad smile on her face.

* * *

Over at Central Command, the soldiers continued the hard work of restoring things after the previous days chaos. Near the presidential estate, Sig and some soldiers had gone to Mrs. Bradley. Sig showed her the true forms of Pride and Sloth, and one of the soldiers explained to her what had happened to Selim.

Mrs. Bradley was stunned, but after processing the information, she agreed to take the two homunculi in.

Inside the Command Center, General Hakuro was meeting with General Grumman, Major Miles, and a few other officials.

Hakuro spoke. "Things seem to have stabilized. After everyone's souls were ripped from their bodies and then returned, no one has questioned our story, or the senior staff's culpability, so the public is on our side. The only issue left is the matter of succession."

The tension in the room rose slightly.

Hakuro bowed his head. "I assumed command out of necessity, but I don't have any real ambition. And after all the years I spent sitting idly by, I don't believe I deserve the position of Fuhrer."

Grumman smiled warmly. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You may have acted late, but you did something, and that's more than the rest of the senior staff can claim."

Grumman stood up. "Still, if your conscience prevents you from assuming the role of the Fuhrer, I'd be more than happy to take up that responsibility."

Hakuro smiled wryly. "I'm sure you would."

Grumman looked at the others seriously. "There's still a lot of work to be done, and with most of the senior staff dead or imprisoned, we'll need all the help we can get. Major Miles, tell Mustang and Armstrong that I'll want their assistance as soon as they've recovered."

Miles nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

Weeks passed, and every day brought new changes. Ed's wounds healed, and Al's body slowly regained its strength. Winry rarely left their side, and many of their friends came by to see how they were doing.

Grumman was now the Fuhrer, and he had appointed General Hakuro as his second-in-command. Together they weeded out the remaining officers who had been loyal to the senior staff, and began work on rebuilding Amestris. Mustang and General Armstrong had recovered, and had offered their assistance.

Eventually, the day came for the brothers to leave the hospital, and that day happened to be an important one.

The two brother were walking down the hall of the hospital. Al's body was still recovering, and so he needed a cane to support him.

Ed looked at him in concern. "You okay Al?"

Al smiled softly. "Yeah. How are your wounds doing?"

Ed glanced down. "Oh, they're fine. They're just about healed, though I'll probably have a few scars."

In addition to his battle wounds, Ed also had to have surgery to remove the last few pieces of automail that were still in his arm. Despite trying to put on a brave face, Ed had needed to stay in the hospital almost as much as Al had.

They continued to walk down the hall.

Al closed his eyes. "Thank you brother."

Ed glanced at him. "For what?"

Al chuckled. "Oh nothing."

Ed shook his head. "Whatever."

As they neared the end of the hall, they could hear Winry's voice, which was soon followed by Lujon's voice.

"...and remember, if you ever need anything, be sure to stop by for repairs, okay?"

"Sure."

The brothers rounded the corner, and saw Winry, Lujon, and Rose standing nearby.

Ed smiled at Lujon. "So, how's that automail working for you?"

Lujon held up his arm and flexed his fingers. "It's really good. It's a little heavy though."

Winry smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, I can make it lighter once I have the right materials."

Rose smiled, and moved her hands to say something.

Lujon glanced at her. "Oh, Rose is right. We'd better head down, we don't want to be late."

Ed nodded. "Right."

Al smiled nervously. "You can go ahead if you want. I'll just go at my own pace."

Ed shook his head. "No, we can go together."

The other didn't protest, and the five of them headed to the hospital entrance together.

In the lobby they were greeted by Jean and Rebecca.

Ed blinked in surprise. "Oh, hey Havoc."

Jean nodded at him, then smiled when he saw Al. "Well, Al, you're looking a lot better."

Al returned the smile. "So are you. How are you doing?"

Jean grinned. "Ah, lots better. The doctors say I won't be running any marathons any time soon, but I should be able to walk around just fine."

His smile faded. "I hear you quit the military."

Ed bowed his head. "Yeah. Now that Al and I have our bodies back, we don't really have a reason to stay. Besides, I can't really be a State alchemist without my alchemy."

Lujon looked at him uncertainly. "Do you ever miss it?"

Ed shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't, but every time I begin to doubt myself, I just look at Al, and my doubts vanish."

Al smiled, and Winry and Rose both looked happy for the two brothers.

Rebecca gestured at them to follow. "Well, come on, we've got a ride waiting for us."

They all got into a car that drove them to the main graveyard in Central. A massive new memorial had been erected near the front of the graveyard, and it listed the names of all those who had died on the Promise Day. Near the memorial there was a fairly large crowd, and Ed could tell that the service would begin soon.

As they walked up, everyone spotted Ed and Al and began to murmur amongst themselves about the Elric brothers.

After a moment, Elicia trotted up to them. "Hello!"

Ed smiled down at her. "Oh, hello!"

Gracia walked up and smiled at them warmly. "Hello Edward. Hello Alphonse. It's so good to see you back to normal. Are you feeling all right?"

Al chuckled. "I'm getting there."

Gracia eyes softened. "I'm glad. And I'm sure Maes would be glad too."

They saw a few more familiar faces, including one that had a large eye patch over his left eye.

Ed smirked. "Hey Colonel."

Mustang glanced at him. "Oh, hello Fullmetal. Or should I just say Ed now?"

Ed shrugged. "How's the eye?"

Mustang absently rubbed at his face. "Well, it's been a little disorienting, but given the alternative I am content with it."

Hawkeye walked up. "Hello Edward. Hello Alphonse. I'm guessing you didn't hear the news. The Colonel's been promoted to General."

Ed looked surprised. "Really? Well congratulations."

Mustang nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to be in charge of the Eastern sector, and my primary responsibility will be to help restore Ishval."

Ed smiled. "So is your team back together again?"

Mustang looked down. "Yes. Well, for the most part. Falman has decided to remain with Briggs, while Breda..."

Ed frowned. "Yeah."

Mustang cleared his throat. "On the positive side, I've added a few new members to my team, including Lieutenant Ross."

Al glanced around. "Is Falman here?"

Mustang shook his head. "No, he, General Armstrong, and Major Miles went back up north. Apparently the Drachmans tried another invasion, though much smaller, thinking Amestris was vulnerable after whatever had occurred during the Promise Day. Needless to say, they quickly withdrew. But General Armstrong is keeping an eye on things just in case."

Ed and Al saw a few more familiar faces, including Sheska (Who was keeping busy at work to distract herself from grief, as her mother had been among those who had died during the Promise Day), the Tringham brothers (Who told Ed that they intended to follow his path and become State alchemists), and Psiren (Who seemed uncharacteristically somber, likely because of the reason for the gathering).

After a while, the people settled down and took a seat among the long rows of chairs that had been set up. Once everyone was seated, the now Fuhrer Grumman gestured at General Hakuro, who walked over to the podium that was right in front of the memorial.

Hakuro surveyed the crowd gravely. "The past few months have been among the most eventful in the history of our nation. The Promise Day was seen by the homunculus who called himself Father and those who conspired with him to be the dawn of a new era. And it was. But happily it was not the dawn they envisioned. It was not the wholesale destruction of our beautiful nation for the benefit of a few power hungry monsters. Rather, it was a turning point, one that saw the old regime, which was built on bloodshed and deceit, purged from existence. We have been given the chance to build a better future, one where everyone can flourish and prosper. And today, we honor those who made the ultimate sacrifice on that day, and to whom we all owe a great debt."

Hakuro bowed his head. After a brief pause, he summarized the events that had happened during the Promise day, filling in members of the public on details that had not yet been disclosed.

Ed found himself tuning it out, as he had already lived through it.

Then came the time when Hakuro spoke the names of each and every person who had died on that day. Most of the names Ed did not recognize, but a few he did.

"Major Alex Louis Armstrong..."

Ed frowned. The major had seemed so dependable, so strong. Him suddenly not being there anymore didn't seem right. But he had been consumed with guilt over his actions, and inactions, during the Ishvalan war. Perhaps dying to protect his country brought him a certain amount of peace.

"Fuhrer King Bradley..."

Ed clenched his fist. While Hakuro had disclosed most of the story, there were still a few details that were being withheld, or slightly misrepresented. Most of the military knew Bradley had been complicit with the homunculi's plans, and was far from innocent, but they weren't sure if the public would be ready to accept this. So they had instead spread the story that Bradley had been forced to cooperate with the homunculi, and that his family, namely Mrs. Bradley and Selim, had been used to keep him in check.

It wasn't a total lie. After all, he had been raised from birth for the sole purpose of becoming the Fuhrer, and after he was turned into a homunculus, he had little control over his destiny. But it still made Ed feel slightly sick that Bradley, at least for the immediate future, would get to be remembered as a hero, when he was responsible for the deaths of so many innocent people, either by his hand or his order.

"Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda..."

Ed glanced at Mustang sympathetically. He hadn't known Breda very well, but he had seemed like a good person, and watching him die must have been hard on Mustang.

"Sergeant Denny Brosh..."

Ed bowed his head. He hadn't known Brosh very well either, and he felt slightly guilty, because now he never would.

A few seats over, Ed could see Maria Ross's eyes had become rather red.

"Captain Buccaneer..."

Ed smiled sadly. He and Captain Buccaneer hadn't gotten along very well, but the man had been brave, and from Ed had heard, he had died with a smile on his face. Ed hoped that he had died in relative peace.

"Izumi Curtis..."

Ed swallowed, and he could see a few tears begin to fall from Al and Winry's cheeks, and while Lujon and Rose didn't cry, they also looked deeply saddened.

Of all the deaths that had happened that day, Izumi's had hit him the hardest. She had been Lujon's first loving parent, and while Ed didn't quite see her in the same way, losing her was almost as heartbreaking as losing his own mother had been.

Ed blinked back a few tears. It seemed so wrong that she was no longer there.

And yet, life moved on. And Ed knew he couldn't let his grief overcome him. Izumi wouldn't have wanted that.

"The Xingese warrior Fu..."

Ed glanced around. The people who had been closest to Fu were of course not there, as they had business to attend to back in Xing. But Ed felt glad that the old man was being remembered along with all the fallen Amestrians.

"The homunculus Greed..."

Ed frowned. He hadn't known Greed very well, but as much as the homunculus had tried to act like he was only looking out for number one, it was clear that he did care about his friends, to the point of being willing to sacrifice himself for their sake. Ed couldn't say he felt sorrow about his passing, but he did hope that Greed had managed to find peace at last.

"Von Hohenheim..."

Ed and Al briefly made eye contact before looking away again. Their father was the one subject that they had always disagreed on. Even now, they still didn't see quite eye to eye.

But while Ed couldn't forgive him for leaving without explanation, he had slowly recognized the necessity of his actions. It was thanks to Hohenheim that Father's plan had backfired, and Hohenheim had sacrificed himself to ensure Father's defeat. Ed doubted his anger would ever go away completely, but he had gained a grudging respect for the man that he was now willing to call his father.

"The Ishvalan known as Scar..."

Ed frowned. He didn't feel sadness for Scar's passing. There was too much blood on the warrior's hands for him to feel sorrow. But like with Hohenheim, he had come to respect the Ishvalan, and could sympathize with the fact that his past was even more tragic than his own.

Eventually all of the names were listed, and the somber service came to an end.

* * *

The following day, all of them parted ways.

Mustang, Hawkeye, Fuery, and Maria headed back to the East to begin the difficult task of rebuilding Ishval.

Jean was recovering, and he and Rebecca had started dating again. Rebecca would soon quit the military, and planned to move to Central to help Jean out with his store.

Lujon and Rose headed to Lior, while the Elric brothers and Winry headed back for Resembol.

As they walked up the familiar country road, the three children of Resembol looked forward to seeing Pinako again. They hadn't told Pinako about their bodies, and had decided to surprise her when they arrived.

Eventually, the house came into view. Den started barking, and after a moment Pinako came out through the front door.

She surveyed the three of them silently, her expression unreadable. After a moment, she let out a smile.

"Well this is a surprise. Edward, it seems you've finally gotten taller."

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER

Al waited near the edge of the train platform, trying to spot someone through the massive crowd. The train had just pulled into the East City station, and Al felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"Alphonse!"

Al looked over, and a wide smile came onto his face. "Mei! It's so good to see you!"

Mei waved at him, and started to walk over. Al could see that she had grown taller, and her body was more mature. It was clear that she was no longer a little girl, but a young woman.

Al blushed slightly when his thoughts started to drift a certain direction, but hastily tried to cover it up as Mei approached him.

Mei hugged him, and then pulled back. "How've you been? I've kept all of your letters, but it's not quite the same as seeing someone in person."

Al nodded. "Yeah. How's Ling doing?"

Mei smiled. "Oh, he's doing well. Naturally, being Emperor is keeping him very busy, and while he has a lot of support from some of the clans, others aren't so thrilled with him."

Al tilted his head. "Yeah, I remember you mentioning some of them were a little shocked when he abolished the concubine system."

Mei shrugged. "Some saw it as challenging the decency of the previous emperor. But I think they'll adapt. And if any of them try anything underhanded, Lan Fan and Marta are there to protect him."

The two of them began to walk away from the platform.

Al glanced at her. "How is Lan Fan doing?"

Mei smiled. "Oh, she's doing well. She recently married her fiancé, once things calmed down after Ling took the throne."

Al looked mildly surprised. "No kidding. Jean and Rebecca got married a few months ago, and Maria and Fuery got married about a year ago."

Mei grinned slyly. "What about Ed and Winry?"

Al chuckled. "I think they have a thing going, but neither of them is quite willing to admit it for whatever reason. Of course, with Ed traveling so much they don't see each other as often."

As they walked into the heart of the city, Al told her how the others were doing, and mentioned how the restoration was going in Ishval. He also told her of how Pinako sadly passed away, but that Winry now has a successful shop of her own in Rush Valley.

After a while, Mei smiled mischievously. "So, I have a little secret I have to confess."

Al blinked. "Oh?"

Mei rummaged through her bag and pulled out an official looking letter. "While I did come to Amestris to see you, that isn't the only reason. One of the things Ling wants to do is to build stronger ties with Amestris. As a result, I've been appointed as the Xingese ambassador."

Al looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh, that's wonderful! Are you going to meet with Mustang to arrange the details?"

Mei put the letter back. "Yes, but I think that can wait until tomorrow. Today I have other plans."

Al smiled. "What plans would those be?"

Mei reached out and entwined her fingers with his. "Do you know of any good restaurants in this city?"

* * *

Winry sighed. "Honestly Ed, you need to pay more attention to your automail."

Ed shook his head. "I do."

Winry tightened one of the screws on Ed's leg. "Then why are the joints so stiff? You know it requires maintenance in order for it to keep working."

Ed smirked. "I know, I know. That's why I come and see you."

Winry blushed slightly, but tried to stay serious. "Still, you need to be more careful."

Paninya poked her head through the window. "Aw, are the lovebirds having a little fight?"

Ed and Winry glared at her. "Shut up Paninya!"

Paninya chuckled. She was wearing an official-looking uniform, as about a year ago she had become a police officer.

"Okay, okay."

Paninya gestured toward the front door. "By the way, I think you have a customer waiting."

Winry frowned, and walked over to see who it was. When she opened the door, her face lit up.

"Oh, hello! Come on in!"

Ed looked up in surprise. "Lujon. Rose. Haven't seen you guys in a while. Where've you been?"

Lujon and Rose had been holding hands, but Rose let go to sign something.

Lujon explained. "We were in Lior for a while, but lately we've been doing a lot of traveling. Mother said that there's always something new to see, and you should appreciate the world we live in while you can."

Winry looked at Lujon's arm. "So, I assume you're here to get your automail checked?"

Lujon nodded. "Yeah. I've been trying to avoid doing anything too reckless, but I still sometimes dent it a little every once in a while."

Winry sighed. "Honestly, you're almost as bad as Ed was. Almost."

Rose looked around, and signed something else.

Lujon translated for her. "How's the shop doing?"

Winry walked over to her tool bench. "Very well. Honestly I'm having trouble keeping up sometimes, but I find the work invigorating."

Ed scoffed. "Crazy gearhead."

Winry scowled. "Alchemy bookworm."

Lujon looked puzzled. "Bookworm?"

Ed nodded. "I can't use alchemy anymore, but I can still do research on it."

Lujon flexed his automail fingers. "If you need any help, I still have my alchemy."

Ed smiled. "I think I'm okay for now, but thanks for the offer."

Rose signed something else.

Lujon blushed. "I'm not going to ask them that."

Winry frowned. "Ask us what?"

Lujon said hastily. "Uh, nothing!"

Rose smiled cheerfully, and Lujon looked at her with a mixture of exasperation and affection.

Winry looked over Lujon's automail, while Ed found himself sitting back and enjoying the peaceful moment.

* * *

Mei stirred, and rolled over in bed, the blankets covering everything below her neck. She glanced over at Al, who was fast asleep right next to her.

She leaned on her side, and looked appreciatively at his naked back. Located between his shoulder blades was an intricately detailed tattoo that looked identical to the blood seal that had been on his armor. She hadn't asked him what it was, because it was obvious, and she found the gesture deeply moving.

She reached forward and gently laid her hand on the tattoo, reminiscing about the night when she had slept inside his armor.

Al stirred, and feeling her hand on his back, he rolled over to face her.

He blinked sleepily. "Something wrong?"

Mei smiled softly. "Oh, just admiring your tattoo."

Al blushed when he saw her bare breasts beneath the blanket. "I didn't expect you to be so forward."

Al wrapped his arms around her, and she kissed his neck.

She whispered in his ear. "I know what I want, and you know what you want, so why wait? Besides, I want to have lots of kids with you."

Al frowned. "Actually..."

Mei pulled back and looked at him uncertainly. "What? What's wrong?"

Al glanced away. "I'm...I'm actually sterile. The doctors think it's one of the side effects of my body being trapped in the gateway for so long."

Mei's face wilted in disappointment. "Oh."

Al looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Mei."

Mei was silent for a moment, but then wrapped her arms around him again, and nuzzled her cheek against his.

"Well...we still have each other, and that's what really matters."

Mei laid her hand on Al's back, her fingers touching his tattoo.

She smiled. "I remember the night I slept inside your armor."

Her gaze became mischievous. "I guess you could say I was the first girl inside of you."

Al chuckled, and put his hand on her waist. "Well, I'm also the first boy who was inside of you."

Mei giggled, and the two of them began to kiss, their breathing becoming increasingly heated.

* * *

Mrs. Bradley looked at her guest with a smile. "So tell me, how's work been lately?"

Grumman chuckled. "Exhausting. There's a new problem every day and it's sending me to an early grave. Thankfully I've got help. Mustang's hard at work in the East, and General Armstrong is holding down the Northern front with her iron fists."

Grumman glanced to the side of the yard, where he could see a young, golden-haired boy playing with a small, fuzzy creature about the size of a bunny.

He looked back at Mrs. Bradley seriously. "So tell me, how are they doing?"

Mrs. Bradley looked at them affectionately. "Oh, they've been wonderful. I was...shocked, to say the least, when I learned of what Selim really was, and how my husband had been forced to go along with the homunculi's plans."

Grumman frowned, as they hadn't told Mrs. Bradley the whole truth.

"But you know, even back then, I don't think Selim, or Pride I should say, had been faking it. Not completely at least."

She smiled warmly as she watched the young boy petting the animal's belly. "And Joseph has been such a wonderful child, and Sleepy has been a good companion for him. I had my doubts, but now I'm certain that taking them in and raising them was the right thing to do."

Grumman stood up. "We're going to keep an eye on them a little while longer, just in case. I hope you can understand why."

Mrs. Bradley nodded. "Yes, I understand. I'll see to it that you don't have anything to worry about."

Grumman walked to the front entrance, and looked back at the two playmates once more. _Humans and homunculi. Is it really possible for us to live in harmony? From what I've seen of these two, and that young man named Lujon, it seems so. I suppose it would be foolish to assume that all of them were like Father._

He walked away with a smile on his face. _No matter how old you get, there are always new possibilities, and that's quite exciting._

* * *

Lujon, Rose, Ed, and Winry were at the Rush Valley train station. Ed was getting on a later train, but the train that Lujon and Rose were getting on had arrived, and they were saying their goodbyes.

Ed smiled at Lujon. "You take care of that arm, okay?"

Lujon nodded. "And you take care of that leg."

Lujon and Rose stepped onto the train. Rose signed something, and Lujon let out a small laugh, and before long they disappeared from view. A few minutes later, the train pulled away from the station and headed out.

A few hours later, Ed's train arrived, and he and Winry were saying their goodbyes.

Winry smiled. "Well, whenever you do need it repaired, just call me to make an appointment."

Ed nodded absently as he walked toward the train. "Sure."

Ed paused just before he stepped onto the train.

 _An appointment._

He slowly turned back around.

Winry looked at him uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

Ed's face had become serious. "Listen Winry."

But he hesitated.

Winry frowned impatiently. "Well what? Just come out and say it."

Ed squirmed, a blush came onto his face, and all at once he burst out. "Equivalent exchange! I'll give half my life to you if you give half of yours to me!"

Winry's eyes widened slightly, but after a moment she shook her head.

"Come on. Do you have to treat everything like alchemy? The whole equivalent exchange thing is just nonsense!"

Ed gasped. "What'd you say!?"

Winry sighed. "It's nonsense! How about I just give you my whole life!"

Ed froze, and so did Winry. After a moment, Winry seemed to have realized what she had said, and a massive blush appeared on her face as well.

She held up her hands. "Uh, maybe not all of it! 90, maybe 80 percent? 70? That's not enough. But 85, yeah, 85 is a good number!"

Ed burst out laughing.

Winry glared at him. "Shut up!"

Ed gripped his sides. "I'm sorry, really."

Winry scowled. "Edward."

Ed grinned. "You are so incredible. You knocked equivalent exchange flat on its butt in just a few words."

Winry frowned. "And what's that mean? Are you making fun of me?"

Ed shook his head. "Not at all."

He walked up and hugged her. "Thanks for cheering me up. I'll miss you. Goodbye, for now."

Winry returned the embrace, and her eyes had softened. After a moment, they pulled back, and stared at each other. They seemed to realize how close their faces were to each other. Slowly, but eagerly, they leaned forward, and they kissed, their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace.

They lingered for a moment, but reluctantly stepped back.

Winry smiled warmly at him. "Come home soon."

Ed nodded, and slowly turned around and got on the train.

A moment later, the train left. Winry watched the train fade into the distance, a happy smile lighting up her face.

Ed stared out the window as the countryside went by.

 _There's no such thing as a painless lesson. They just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary. You can't gain anything without losing something first. But if you can endure that pain, and walk away from it, you'll find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle. Yeah. A heart made Fullmetal._

* * *

Author's Note: And this concludes my story. There were a few other ideas I had for this chapter, but I decided to leave it open to the imagination. After all, it's no fun having all the answers given away, is it?

Part of me is sad that there's nothing more to write, but part of me is thinking THANK GOD it's over, because this was a lot of work. Still, I don't regret any of it for a second, and I'm deeply touched that so many people have enjoyed my story as well.

Special Thanks to:

Hiromu Arakawa, for creating the wonderful world of FMA.

Shō Aikawa, Hiroshi Ōnogi, and all the other talented people at Bones for adapting FMA into the two beloved TV shows this story is based on.

The phenomenal people at Funimation for producing two of the best English dubs ever made, and really bringing both shows to life. (On a side note, the Japanese dub for the first show was good, but Brotherhood's was...meh...just my opinion though, please don't kill me)

My Beta, BellatristWordSalad, for helping me put this together, and for putting up with my sporadic and random posting schedule.

Everyone who left a review, for giving me the morale to keep going, particularly lilaclily00, who was there from the very beginning.

And finally, to you, for taking the time to read my version of FMA. I really appreciate the time you invested in my writing, and I hope you enjoyed it.

I may do some other chapters for this story based on some of the OVAs or other side stories, but the main story is complete now, and I will probably be taking a hiatus from fanfiction for a while. It's been fun, but also a little exhausting. Take care everyone.

Edit: Made some changes to the story, and I think as a whole it's pretty strong. So while I may work on some future side stories, as far as the main story goes, I'm drawing a line under it and declaring it finished.

If you're looking for other great FMA stories, I'd recommend Wrath by Minerva Aemilius, as it's really good. If you're a fan of FMA and AoT, I'd also recommend Dedicated Hearts made Fullmetal, as it's also really good.

If you want to indirectly support my writing, consider checking out my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. page, TheGamingArchaeologist. It's only a dollar a month, and it would help me to work on more stories.

I originally had a lot more written down in this edit, but the website decided to be a dick again and deleted all of it, so fuck it, I'm not typing it all up again, I just typed up the cliff notes version.

Anyways, thank you for reading my story and take care.


End file.
